


LegacieS

by Marisousa3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angustía, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat Grant também é fã de Lena, Clois, Drama, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, HU3, I am Supercorp Trash, Kassie Wayne, Kon-L, Legacies, SuperCorp, Talvez terá uma continuação..., Wonderbat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 137,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisousa3/pseuds/Marisousa3
Summary: Esse é um AU (Universo Alternativo) aqui, Kara e Lena se casaram mais ou menos um ano depois de ela aparecer na vida da Supergirl, algumas das histórias da série eu estou inserido e fazendo referências, elas tem um filho, o Kon, graças a tecnologia alienigena ele é filho biológico de ambas. Só que há 4 anos, um "incidente" levou Lena e desolada, Kara pendurou a capa e decidiu concentrar-se apenas no filho... A verdade é que ao contrário do que Kara e todos pensam, Lena não está morta...E então temos Kieran... que trabalha em Metropolis e Smallville sem saber a verdade por trás de sua própria origem...... até que Kon, decida que já está na hora de conhecer mais sobre o passado e legado de sua mãe...





	1. Separados pelo Destino

**Frase do Dia:** Eu só quero meu nome, fora do legado da minha família. Você pode entender o que isso significa? -Lena

* * *

 

**NATIONAL CITY**  
**L-CORP. COBERTURA.**  
**6:25 PM**

ERA O ANIVERSÁRIO DE SUA MÁTHAIR, mãe... em gaélico.  
Conner havia aprendido algumas palavras para referir-se a suas mães... Lena, e Kara. Ele era meio kriptoniano e meio-humano.  
Um sucesso... que o mundo não poderia ter conhecimento sobre, afinal, suas mães... eram duas mulheres que com tecnologia alienígena foram capazes de gerá-lo de maneira natural... um pequeno milagre, era assim que Kara o chamava...  
... de coração, ou minha vida... ou apenas Kon.

Ele gostava... embora... sempre se perguntasse o que máthair diria... e se era assim que iria se referir a Lena se ela estivesse presente... só que ela não estava... não mais. Hoje... era seu aniversário de morte... e ninguém além dela, poderia lhe dar as respostas que buscava.

Respirando fundo o ar da noite, ele abriu os olhos para o teto branco da sala ou antiga sala do térreo da L-Corp de sua mãe Lena... sua tia Sam havia mantido o escritório, mas o transformou inteiramente em um laboratório, exceto aquele andar... ali, as pessoas eram proibidas de ir, e com exceção de sua tia Alex uma vez, e talvez sua mãe Kara, Conner não se lembra de alguém além dele "visitar" aquele espaço.

Literalmente esparramado sobre o carpete, ele estava usando uma camisa azul-clara, calças cinzentas e meias brancas, o cabelo provavelmente tão bagunçado quanto se lembrava ou estaria por dormir no chão. Era sempre assim desde que se lembrava, ele acabava indo para lá sem motivo algum e não conseguia sair acabando por permanecer por horas, e quando ele finalmente decidisse descer - sua mãe Kara o estaria esperando para buscá-lo.

Conner ainda adorava aquele escritório... sua mãe Lena tinha bom gosto para tudo, e todos viviam dizendo que ele se parecia com ela, ainda que isso entristecesse sua mãe Kara, ele sabia que ela estava feliz...

 _"Você... é uma pequena cópia de Lena, coração... e como eu, ela teria orgulho de você, Kon"_  Havia uma lápide com seu nome no cemitério central desde 2015, Conner ainda era um bebê naquela época, e ele não se lembrava dela e não tinha nada além de fotografias e histórias que lhe eram contadas, agora ele só tinha quatro anos, mas... o ponto é, que nunca encontraram um corpo...

Ela nunca foi achada... então... 

 

_"Isso significa que ela está viva?"_

_"Ela não está viva, Kon..."_

_"Se nunca a acharam, então por que ela não está lá... então ela pode estar em algum lugar, mamãe pode estar... ela..."_

_"Por todo esse tempo...? Kon, ela se foi. Eu prometo a você que não gostaria mais que ela estivesse viva, mas... Lena se foi"_

 

Ele havia lido de novo os jornais.,, Metrópolis. Foi lá que ela sumiu.  
Definitivamente precisava conhecer aquele lugar, e se sua mãe Kara não fosse levá-lo... ele iria sozinho.

 

_"Você é esperto demais para sua idade pequeno..." Dizia sua tia Alex sorrindo para ele._

_"Você vem para o feriado?"_

_"Sim... eu estarei aí"_

 

Mas era mentira...

... todos mentiam.  
E ele suspirou cansado.

Ter quatro anos, era difícil, mas em breve estaria fazendo cinco. Então uma brisa suave o alertou, e ele estava levantando a cabeça, ou na verdade virando-a para a sacada ainda permanecendo deitado quanto a notou escorada na varanda, um sorriso maroto brincando em seu rosto ao encontrá-lo ali.

Kassandra Prince Wayne.

-Ei Kon... - ok, nem todos eram mentirosos. Ainda - O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

-Deitado - admitiu humildemente e notou com certa inveja Kassie flutuar para cima do parapeito e pousar do lado de dentro da sacada, ela parou olhando para ele e o espaço mal-iluminado, sempre pedindo-lhe permissão - Entre - ele ofereceu - Com um aceno relaxado, ela passou pela sacada, a porta entreaberta e olhou a sala sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que via.

-O sofá parece mais confortável - ela apontou o estofado branco e Kon assentiu em concordância, a primeira vez que sua tia Alex e sua mãe Kara o encontraram ali, ele tinha dormido no mesmo... esgueirando-se entre os presentes a primeira festa beneficente à fundação Lena Luthor, Conner, cansado de sentir-se estranho sobre como o tratavam, ou falavam de sua mãe conseguiu passar pela segurança e entrar no escritório, e sinceramente... foi como achar um tesouro, provavelmente era seu maior tesouro, definitivamente seu lugar favorito.

E ele não ouviu a porta ser aberta por Sam e Alex enquanto sua mãe Kara parava na entrada do espaço e o olhava dali... imóvel.  
Por um instante aliviada ao finalmente encontrá-lo... e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, e foi a luz vinda da entrada que o alertou da presença delas...

-E é - admitiu - mas eu queria ficar aqui no chão... dá para olhar tudo.

-Okay... - Kassandra disse, ela estava usando calça preta, e uma jaqueta azul que lembrava um pouco os detalhes da roupa da mulher-maravilha que por acaso era sua mãe... Kon não tinha herdado as habilidades voadoras de sua mãe Kara como Kassandra de Diana... na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter poder algum... e Kassie sentou-se a seu lado a direita - sua mãe gostava de ler?

-Muito - ele admitiu quando a viu olhar para a estante de livros - Mamãe disse que ela sempre tinha um livro em mãos antes de dormir... - ele sorriu para a rara lembrança de algo sobre Lena - E que somos parecidos nisso... - E sorriu.

-Eu vi as fotos - Disse Kassie sorrindo para ele daquele jeito que o deixava sempre confortável. Ela não fazia perguntas idiotas, ela não agia como se o entendesse, mas ela sempre estava ali... e era mais do que Conner poderia pedir - vocês se parecem mais que ter só o cabelo preto e o olho verde.

Conner sorriu sentindo seus olhos quase se fecharem e Kassandra angulou a cabeça para ele.

-Você viu o Jon? Ele agora é o Superboy - Perguntou ele lembrando-se da roupa de seu primo Jon Kent. Ele usava uma roupa azul e vermelha idêntica a de seu pai Clark, ou Kal-El, seu tio era o Superman, e a única coisa que não fazia parte do traje, era uma capa...

-Sim... - Conner sorriu assentindo e então escorando o queixo na mão para olhá-la sentado de onde estava, Kassie recostou-se contra o sofá a seu lado - mas achei o uniforme dele bem nostálgico... quando eu for a mulher-maravilha, vou usar vermelho-vivo como a mamãe, e talvez uma capa como o meu pai... mas não sei se vou ficar igual...

-Sua mãe diz que você é eles... e não só um - Kassie assentiu avidamente e ele sorriu esperando que um dia também fosse igual a suas mães - ... Você poderia ser BatWonder...

-Morcego-Maravilha...? Não sei - Conner riu - Quem você seria?!

-Com o Superboy aí, provavelmente ele já vai estar adulto e pode ser o Superman... assim como meu irmão Damian é o Robin... você poderia ser o novo Superboy.

-Não - Conner balançou a cabeça - Eu serei SuperCorp - Kassandra riu. Eles adoravam brincar com isso.

E ela era definitivamente a unica pessoa no mundo inteiro que ele podia ser ele mesmo sem se preocupar com o que era dito ou esperar que ela lhe desse qualquer olhar de pena... por menor que fosse. Kassandra sorriu jogando-se para trás e deitando ao seu lado, ela tinha acabado de fazer quatro anos há um mês.

-Eu gosto - Um silêncio confortável se instalou, Conner fechou os olhos também deitando no carpete felpudo, ainda que soubesse que não duraria muito e lá estava, a grande pergunta - Então... a tia Kara deixou...? - Conner não respondeu pensando sobre pela enésima vez. A viagem a Metrópolis, e infelizmente a resposta era não... até porque, ele ainda não tinha falado com ela... e tinha medo de sua reação quando pedisse isso... de novo. Foi a vez de Kassandra quem suspirar - Você não disse a ela...

-Não.

-Ela vai deixar, Kon...

-Não vai. Ela nunca deixa - ele se sentou outra vez e Kassie fez o mesmo olhando-o, inevitavelmente olhou para a sacada - ela acha que eu não sou grande o suficiente para fazer isso... eu não sei o que significa, eu só quero achar a mamãe... e fazer alguma coisa. Não me importo de não ter poderes... não estou procurando encrenca. Só quero procurar ela...

-Papai diz que eu também não procuro encrenca, mas ela sempre me acha - O pai de Kassandra era Bruce Wayne, o próprio Batman.

Conner descobriu isso há três meses, quando ele o salvou de cair pela sacada e virar panqueca no asfalto... não que não lhe fosse novidade que Diana Prince era a mulher-maravilha, porque ele notou isso também quando a conheceu, adultos e seus segredos que eles pensavam estar ocultando... quem entendia...? A surpresa maior para Conner, é que todas essas pessoas são amigas de suas mães, e algumas ele conhecera também os filhos.  
Como Damian Wayne, o irmão mais velho de Kassandra, Jon Kent... seu primo.  
Bart e Nora Allen... William Queen...

-Kon... você já pensou nisso? Metrópolis é uma cidade bem grande - Kassandra abriu os braços significativamente e ele sorriu.

-Eu sei...

-Como é que você vai achar ela?

-Não sei - ele respondeu sinceramente - É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda... e o Jon.

-Você falou com ele?

-Ainda não...

-Tudo bem - Kassandra fez uma careta engraçada - Vamos bolar um plano, papai precisa fazer uma coisa de trabalho em Metrópolis, ele está indo com tio Clark e tia Lois... acha que sua mãe vai estar trabalhando? Porque eu sei que você podia vir com a gente...

-Não sei... mas... eu vou falar com ela...

-E se ela não deixar? - Kassie perguntou e então lhe deu um olhar, mas assentiu - Okay... toma - Kassandra lhe entregou um papel que ele sorriu para, era um novo endereço de e-mail que eles podiam manter-se conectados pelo computador, mas assim era mais difícil de rastrear... nesse ponto, ela era todo Batman - Conferência amanhã as sete. Não se atrase.

-Foi só uma vez!

-Você me deixou esperando por um milk-shake...

-Era de chocolate com morango, Kassie... - ele a olhou praticamente implorando... quando ela deixaria isso ir?!

Foram só cinco minutos!

-Sete - E dito isso, foi de novo para a sacada e levantou vôo.

Ele continuou sentado observando-a sumir na noite escura de National City e levantou os olhos para a estante de livros de sua mãe, onde na parte baixa, havia uma foto dela de costas, em uma camisa meia-manga azul-clara, o cabelo solto e negro caindo em cachos suaves por suas costas, em seus braços, um bebê usando um macacão verde-floresta. Conner sabia que era ele, e aquela fotografia foi tirada por sua tia Alex uma semana antes... do acidente. E haviam cópias dela por toda o apartamento e escritórios, fosse da CatCo, onde sua mãe agora era a diretora, ou aqui... onde sua tia Sam gerenciava.

Ficando de pé, Conner ainda conseguiu olhar o espaço vazio uma vez mais antes de ir até a bonita moldura e levar um par de dedos a imagem.  
Respirando fundo ele fechou os olhos:

-Aonde você está, mamãe...?

"Aonde você está, mamãe...?"

Kara continuou onde estava, vestindo leggins negras, um par de coturnos e moletom também escuro, ela continuou olhando para a sacada da L-Corp, onde sabia que Conner estava de novo. Avistou Kassandra atravessar o céu cinzento, permanecendo fora da vista e entrar por ali, seu filho ficou olhando naquela direção alguns segundos e depois voltou para o carpete.

Kara esperou... ela sempre esperava.

Sabia melhor que ninguém que Conner tinha o direito de perguntar sobre Lena, afinal ela também era sua mãe, assim como também ela deveria ter o dever de contar a ele todas as histórias que se lembrava sobre ela, mas era incapaz... não podia revelar nada... não conseguia dizer, falar sobre Lena doía, chegar em casa em seu quarto... sozinha em sua cama doía... pensar... doía. E falhava com seu filho tanto quanto falhou há cinco anos com sua esposa, Lena se fora... e Kara ainda não superou isso. Deus, ela havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho como repórter, mesmo herdando a CatCo, Kara fez questão de merecer sentar-se naquela cadeira, só que... não fazia diferença.

Ela era a redatora-chefe, a responsável por todo e qualquer artigo, mas... sua vida não tinha propósito... não como antes.  
Foi por isso que deixou o manto de Supergirl.

Era por isso que não conseguia vesti-lo de novo. Havia tentado... tanto, e quando Conner saltou da sacada a fim de ativar seus poderes kriptonianos meses atrás parece que a realidade e o medo e a dor - ao perder Lena voltaram com tudo - como se não fosse alto o suficiente seu pânico crescem e a dominou, e Kara sentiu-se em impotente de novo... Tão longe e incapaz de salvá-lo. Então ele estava descendo para o chão... seguro, graças ao Batman.

Isso foi há três meses, e há três meses... Kara pensava e repensava na proposta de Kon.

Ela queria levá-lo a Metrópolis, queria falar para ele sobre tudo... sobre nada. Lena... sempre, e ver que ele não se incomodava ou temia ser incapaz não apenas de ativar seus poderes antes da queda como não pensou sobre isso... a apavorava. Ela sequer conseguia ignorar o amargo em sua boca e o aperto em seu centro quando pensava que se não fosse Bruce, seu filho não estaria a salvo... Kara nunca culpou Kassandra ou Conner... eles eram crianças, e ela culpava a si mesma. Por não ter falado com ele, que mesmo aparentando não se incomodar em não ter poderes, às vezes olhava para Kassie de forma diferente... Lena saberia o que dizer... o que fazer, como ajudar, e pela enésima vez, ela gostaria de estar em seu lugar.

Logicamente, não era possível que seu filho fosse sofrer um ataque como Lena e isso lhe tirasse a vida, não... só que ainda que seu cérebro conhecesse o sistema, mesmo que seu corpo fosse capaz de protegê-lo contra uma bomba, nada... podia mudar a realidade do que aconteceu, e o medo do que poderia acontecer se ela continuasse falhando.

Como por exemplo Alex. Há quase um ano, sua irmã se mudou para Star City, eles haviam montado uma nova filial do DEO por lá, e ela até mesmo se casou... embora tivesse sido em Las Vegas, Alex agora era uma mulher divorciada. E Kara conseguia irritá-la por ter sido um casamento hétero.

O ponto é... que Kara tinha afastado a todos, ela mal reconhecia a si mesma... e ela definitivamente não queria afastar Kon.  
Ele só queria conhecer Smallville, a mansão que Lena cresceu... assim como Metrópolis.  
E ela não poderia dizer não a ele para sempre.

 _"Eu sei o que é perder o tempo que você planeja para si, Kara..."_  Bárbara Gordon havia admitido uma vez, pesarosa, Kara desviou o olhar dela confortável em sua cadeira de rodas, hoje conhecida como a Oráculo, que auxiliava o Batman e o Asa Noturna em suas respectivas cidades...  _"Conheço a sensação... o sentimento de falha... mas... você sabe... também estou familiarizada com a redenção. E você tem que se lembrar de amar a si mesmo, você tem que aprender... a perdoar a si mesmo. Não podemos fazer tudo... há momentos em que não vamos conseguir o que desejamos, e nem sempre seremos capazes de salvar a todos... é assim que é a vida"_

_"Poderia ter sido eu, Bárbara... naquela noite... eu preferia que tivesse sido eu."_

_"Mas não foi..._ " ela disse suavemente, e Kara não conseguia olhá-la de volta  _"Você está aqui, Kara. E Conner precisa de você"_

Ela respirou fundo sentindo o suave ar da noite balançar seus cabelos agora mais curtos, normalmente Kara os deixava para baixo dos ombros, mas agora os mantinha curtos e lisos dois dedos abaixo dos ombros. Apertando o olhar para sua visão de raio-x, notou que Conner havia ficado de pé agora olhando pela sala de Lena, ele fazia isso muito, parava diante da estante, tocava um livro, a fotografia, observava por tanto tempo algo e tamanha atenção... como se tentasse capturar com o olhar cada movimento da própria presença de sua esposa ali.

Kara respirou fundo... Conner era tão tranquilo, calmo... mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que ele mantinha muito as emoções para si, exatamente como Lena... e de certa forma isso a assustava. Temia ser incapaz de estar lá para seu filho, e não ver que ele precisava dela...

Lembrou-se de alguns minutos atrás, quando Jon pousou na varanda da CatCo, ela estava sozinha na sala, o escritório vazio, ninguém mais no prédio, ele estava usando roupas azul e vermelho, uma jaqueta de pano mais grosso assim como suas calças azuis, um rasgo no joelho e tênis, um uniforme perfeito idêntico a de seu pai Kal ainda que Kara soubesse que faltava algo, com os olhos calmos ele se aproximou quando Kara sentiu-se congelar ao fitá-lo.  
Ele era tão parecido com seu primo... mas o sorriso era de Lois.

_"Oi tia K..."_

_"Jon...!"_  - ela o havia entrevistado então, apresentado oficialmente o Superboy pela CatCo há um par de semanas, e também o presenteado com sua antiga capa que mantinha em seu cofre da CatCo dentro de uma pasta velada, qual ele com orgulho prendera em suas costas -  _"O que o traz aqui?"_

 _"Kon Zor-L... meu priminho... eu vim... pedir um favor tia K"_  Levou mais tempo do que Kara admitia para si mesmo Lena concordar com o nome de Kon, ela queria que ele herdasse a herança kriptoniana de Kara, Kon Zor-El, mas a pronuncia acabou fazendo-a modificar também isso. Kon era da casa de El, mas ele também era um Luthor. E ele continuaria sendo, humano ou kritponiano. Ele pertencia a ambas as casas L, e El...

Kara entendeu porquê ele esperou todos irem, sabendo que ela continuaria ali, revisando artigos e prolongando a volta para casa...  
Como sempre fazia.

_"Jon..."_

_"Ele quer vir a Metrópolis"_  Kara se lembrava que assim como sua mãe Lois, Jon era direto. Sincero e prático embora educado, sempre ponderando suas palavras, Lena também era assim, e sorriu para a lembrança da sutileza de sua esposa...  _"E conhecer Smallville também. Minha mãe, papai e o tio Bruce estarão fazendo uma viagem em uma semana... Aquela coisa do jornal... - Kara sabia muito bem, era o único evento que se recusava a participar... - O que acha de eles o levarem? Eu sei que minha mãe não vai se importar, e você a conhece... ela cuidará bem do Kon"_

 _"Eu não..."_  Kara se sentiu com doze anos de novo, quando era incapaz de responder diretamente uma pergunta, a reagir sobre alguma coisa que não desejava, lembrando-se de quando Kal a abandonou com os Danvers, agora compreendendo que não poderia nem queria que tivesse sido diferente, e Jon cruzou os braços diante do corpo, em uma pose perfeita de seu pai  _"Eu não... sei. Eu confio em Lois e seu pai, Jon... mas..."_

 _"Ele estará seguro, tio Bruce estará com ele... e minha mãe"_  O garoto insistiu calmamente, definitivamente esse era o único argumento que ele precisava para convencer Kara... que qualquer um deles precisava, afinal eram Lois, Superman e Batman para cuidar de seu filho... mas...

_"Eu sei... que ele ficará seguro, mas..."_

Mas não Metrópolis.  
Não... ali. Nunca mais. Pensou ela.

_"Eu não quero forçar nada, tia K... eu só gostaria que pensasse no Kon"_

_"Eu penso nele... o tempo todo" Kara o cortou mais forte do que gostaria, sabendo que ele apenas tentava ajudar e respirou fundo desviando o olhar. Jon ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre suas abordagens "Desculpe. Olha... Conner é meu filho, e ninguém melhor do que eu quer o seu bem..."_

_"Me desculpe..."_  Jon pediu em um movimento nervoso de pés idêntico a Kal  _"Eu só... ele quer isso... por causa da tia Lena"_

_"Eu sei..."_

_"Então pense sobre isso..."_  ele tentou inseguro  _"Não precisa me responder só..."_

 _"Eu penso sobre isso, todos os dias, Jon"_  Kara disse sinceramente. Ela via a si mesma no reflexo da vidraça a sua direita usando um terninho feminino cinzento, o cabelo curto, os óculos sofisticados, a postura dura... e admitia que sentia falta da capa, mas não poderia usá-la... não de novo... não... mais. E também não voltar aquele lugar, e muito menos permitir que Conner o fizesse... pelo menos não... ainda.  _"Eu penso sobre Conner... todos os dias... E Lena. Você não imagina..."_

_"Desculpe, eu não queria... eu... me desculpe"_

_"Tudo bem... olhe... eu... eu sei o quanto Kon quer isso. E eu entendo, e também agradeço tudo o que fazem por ele... por o amarem e provarem isso, mas... eu não consigo fazer isso, Jon. Não agora..."_  Kara nunca tinha admitido em voz alta que voltar aquela cidade... pensar sobre aquele lugar, era um tabu e apenas isso lhe dava um ataque de pânico, mas...  _"Eu estou pensando sobre isso, me dê um tempo... por favor"_

 _"Tenha todo o tempo que precisar tia K"_ Ela se surpreendeu quando ele a abraçou não registrando a velocidade ao se aproximar e Kara sorriu suavemente retribuindo ao carinho _"Conner ama você... e ele sabe o quanto você o ama... e eu sei que isso é o suficiente... e mais. Você é a mãe dele, e quer o seu bem, e... me desculpe por... isso, eu não tenho o direito só-"_

_"Está tudo bem... nos preocupamos com a família, e tentamos fazer de tudo para ajudar..."_

_"Sempre"_  ele disse.

" _Sempre_ " ela concordou.

 

Kara respirou fundo de novo, resistindo ao impulso de flutuar por si mesma até a sacada como Kassandra, e sorriu lembrando-se de uma época que ela realmente fazia isso para conversar ou observar Lena... ok.

Isso estava soando estranho, talvez um pouco pervertido e Kara suspirou imediatamente e angulou a cabeça quando notou que Conner estava deitado no sofá, confortável, ele parecia estar pronto para dormir. Ela então flutuou até o terraço do prédio, entrou ficando na sacada e olhando-o, sentou e por fim deitou ali no mesmo observando-o, e em certo momento...  
... acabou dormindo também.

* * *

 

_-ALEX, se você fizer mais gay do que isso, provavelmente estaremos dando um ataque cardíaco a Lena em dez segundos... - Era a voz cética de Sam ao observar a decoração, o que Kara concordava era bem patricinha na verdade, tudo muito rosa e branco e... prata._

_Sério que Alex só usou essas cores para os balões e forros? Alex não queria saber de qual festa infantil ela roubou aquilo... estava tudo muito ridículo._  
_Provavelmente Lena estaria se vingando de Alex antes do fim da noite, ela e Kara haviam se casado há quase um ano, e não podia se sentir mais feliz, e com o aniversário de sua esposa hoje, Alex de dispôs a fazer a organização e decorar o espaço para a chegada de Lena._

_... a ideia não agradou Kara nenhum pouco._

_-Olha isso está ótimo - Alex disse._

_-Eu tenho que concordar com ela nessa... - Respondeu Kara, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, o cenho franzido - Isso não está muito a cara de Lena - E suspirou - Por que diabos eu deixei você por conta da decoração?!_

_-Você é uma ingrata..._

_-Alex... olha para isso, tá tudo rosa e branco e... aonde você arrumou um balão prateado?! - Ela apanhou o objeto colocado estrategicamente a direita da pequena mesa, felizmente não havia uma corrente de ar para derrubá-lo... ou infelizmente._

_-É o estilo princesa - Alex tomou o mesmo de sua mão colocando-o no lugar de antes - Combinamos que lhe daríamos todos os aniversários e modelos de celebrações que ela não teve em sua família perturbada..._

_-Eu concordo, mas... olha pra isso Alex - Sam apontou para a parede enfaticamente, Alex havia colocado um pano branco e escrito "Feliz Aniversário" em letras rosadas, Kara agradeceu mentalmente pelo bolo não ser rosa ou ter qualquer coisa rosa... e como se planejado, um dos balões caiu. Alex suspirou apanhando o mesmo e colocando-o em seu lugar e olhando acusadora para Sam - Vê? Nem a decoração concorda com você._

_-Eu vou te mostrar o que a decoração vai-_

_-Ela tá chegando. Ela tá chegando - Ruby veio correndo abrindo a porta e passando por eles, em seus dez anos, a garota já estava entrando na fase adolescente, e ela ria de orelha a orelha ansiosa, assim como as outras pela chegada de Lena, o que Kara não sabia é que ela quem ganharia a surpresa da noite... Alex colocou o balão de volta a seu lugar, enquanto Sam correu para apagar a luz, Winn veio com Brainiac e Nia da sala e eles ficaram congelados no lugar fora da vista da Luthor, Lena destrancou a porta e a abriu e todos gritaram quando ela acendeu a luz:_

_-Surpresa!_

_Kara sorriu para o sorriso de sua esposa, primeiro confuso, depois crescendo em descrença e alegria para isso, usando apenas uma saia lápis preta e uma camisa de seda branca, o cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, ela parecia mais pálida do que Kara se lembrava._

_Provavelmente ainda estava se sentindo mal desde ontem, mas ela tinha um dos raros e genuínos sorrisos que Kara já vira._  
_Alex foi a primeira a correr e abraçá-la._

_-Ei... aposto que isso é ideia sua em conluio com Kara... - Lena a balançou suavemente._

_-Feliz aniversário Luthor... - Alex a apertou um pouco e suspirou em falsa miséria - sim, mas Sam fez a decoração, eu sei... está bem ridículo._

_-Alex... - Sam murmurou e Ruby riu de algum lugar._

_-Bem eu adorei - Disse Lena com simplicidade parando para observar a mesma tão rápido quanto poderia enquanto todos a cumprimentavam mantendo sorriso bonito no rosto, e Kara riu quando Sam lhe deu um olhar satisfeito pela brincadeira não funcionar e Alex bufou irritada, e Kara aproveitou para abraçar a esposa puxando-a com menos sutileza que os outros, e definitivamente mais ansiosa - Ei..._

_-Ei... feliz aniversário de novo - Kara lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas não menos significativo, e Lena a abraçou circulando seu pescoço e quando Lena se afastou ainda sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior ela resistiu a vontade de apanhá-la nos braços e voar para longe dali, e celebrar como gostaria._

_-Obrigada..._

_-Tia Lena... - Ruby se aproximou também para cumprimentá-la, assim como Winn._

_Kara não se lembrava de um dia mais perfeito, elas comeram bolo, riram, brincaram... Lena provocou Alex e Sam, pois ambas continuavam a se cutucar e se provocar ainda que houvesse uma tensão entre elas desde... Reign. Lena e Alex estavam trabalhando juntas observando Ruby para alguma manifestação de seus poderes a pedido de Sam, e felizmente até o momento não havia nada de preocupante. Acabou ficando tarde, Winn foi para casa, Brainy e Nia também... juntos, o que não era uma surpresa há dois meses ainda que oficialmente eles não tenham apresentado-se como o mais novo casal, e Ruby já estava dormindo no sofá, e com a ajuda de Kara, Sam a agradeceu por ela levá-la até o carro... e quando sobrou apenas Alex ajudando-as com a bagunça, é que Kara apertou o olhar para a forma como os batimentos de Lena aceleraram assim que ela parou por um instante ao colocar todos os talheres na pia e levantou os olhos para nenhum ponto em particular e por fim a encarou e disse:_

_-Ei Kara... uh... podemos conversar?_

_-Claro - Kara disse observando-a, e ela e Alex trocaram olhares, Lena respirou fundo de novo enquanto voltaram para a sala. Kara se sentou e Alex estava a seu lado, uma distância de meio metro enquanto Lena ficou de pé respirando fundo e andando de um lado para o outro, franzindo o cenho gradativamente ao parar e angulando a cabeça suavemente ao fitá-la - Lena... você está bem?_

_-Uh... sim - ela mentiu._

_Lena não mentia._

_-Ok... - Kara deixou claro que não acreditava e olhou para Alex. Sua irmã agora não demonstrava nada... - O que está acontecendo?_

_-Eu... você se lembra quando Rhea levou a mim e Mon-El para a Nave principal durante a invasão Daxamita?_

_-Sim._

_-Rhea extraiu uma mecha de cabelo de Lena e Mon-El... como ambos se recusavam a dominar a Terra sob as leis de Daxam, ela iria ter um herdeiro de ambos que iria obedecer seus ensinamentos... que iria seguir sua doutrina e dominar os Terráqueos - Alex lembrou e Kara assentiu._

_-Comandos você quer dizer - Kara corrigiu apertando o olhar._

_-O ponto é... Rhea nos falou sobre a tecnologia kriptoniana... ela poderia fazer um herdeiro sem a necessidade do ato sexual, ou até mesmo sem precisar de Lena para engravidar e conceber uma criança - Kara assentiu. Elas mesmo consideraram a ideia, e até mesmo tentaram ter uma criança, mas... era impossível, pelo que restou das naves de Daxam, não havia material o suficiente para replicar a mesma e servir como útero..._

_-Lena e eu conversamos... - Ela admitiu - Tentamos usar a tecnologia há alguns meses, mas... não deu certo._

_-Bem... - Lena começou - Eu pensei que não tinha funcionado... quer dizer, não funcionou como... - Kara levantou as sobrancelhas, os batimentos de sua esposa agora seguiam os seus. Definitivamente algo estava muito errado - Mas... Alex confirmou esta tarde... O implante deu certo, e... - Olhando em seus olhos, Kara viu assustada os dela ficarem vermelhos e as lágrimas se juntarem em seus cantos até vir a admissão - Eu estou grávida de três semanas._

_Ela não soube o quão rápido havia se levantado, nem mesmo que o fizera apenas que ao fazê-lo para abraçar Lena, um vulto e o vento bateram em Alex que reclamou e Kara tinha ido parar do outro lado da sala abraçando-a e levantando-a acima do chão._

_E Lena riu abraçando-a de volta._

_-Kara! - Ralhou sua irmã em algum momento._

_-Isso é verdade?!_

_-Sim..._

_-O que... como é que... quando você...?_

_-Quer que eu explique toda a coisa consensual a você, irmãzinha? - Alex provocou recebendo um olhar que a fez rir - Lena está grávida... e ainda que não haja toda a biologia humana, homem e mulher, o DNA masculino... espermatozoide no óvulo, as chances dessa criança ser uma menina ou um menino são 50% para ambos os lados. Ela está saudável, definitivamente bem..._

_-Você está grávida._

_-Sim..._

_-Deus, você está grávida - ela pressionou Lena com todo o cuidado beijando sua bochecha e sentindo seu coração derreter ante aquela gargalhada dela._

_-Eu acho que quebramos ela Lee - Alex declarou e Lena riu segurando as bochechas de Kara e beijando-a rapidamente._

_-Espera... temos que ir para Argo... o bebê é meio kriptoniano ele pode machucar você..._

_-Isso não é necessário, Kara - Lena disse olhando de novo para Alex - Ele ainda é muito pequeno, e com a tecnologia Kriptoniana podemos fazer o acompanhamento sem a necessidade de deixar a Terra... Estaremos seguros, em um nível humano - Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_-Seus enjoos então... e... - E olhou para Alex que assentiu efusivamente sorrindo._

_-Yep - Disse sua irmã estalando a última letra com a língua - E eu sou oficialmente a obstetra dessa criança - Declarou Alex, a mão direita dramaticamente erguida, Kara e Lena sorriram._

_-Sim... - Lena entoou cruzando os braços diante do corpo olhando-a - E agradeça ao fato de que a Supergirl é necessária neste planeta, ou então teríamos a discussão sobre carregar essa criança... pois já aviso que quero todos os mimos que tenho direito..._

_-Você os terá. Todos - ela garantiu - E muito mais... - E a puxou para si sorrindo antes de capturar seus lábios._

_-Você vai levantar as três da manhã para buscar comida chinesa... na China? Ou aquela Pasta na Itália..._

_-Claro. Isso é uma vantagem de ter uma mãe Super... Deus... eu vou ser uma mãe... eu amo você! - Lena riu de novo e Alex estava sorrindo também._

_-Vocês são grudentas..._ _Ei, a irmã não ganha um abraço? Você sabe, eu ajudei com a coisa toda... - Kara a abraçou também dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha - Agora quero saber os nomes..._

_Kara a olhou._  
_Lena respondeu:_

_-Eliza Kara... se for menina..._

_Kara sorriu olhando para Lena que se viraram para Alex:_

_-Conner Alex... se for menino - Alex olhou para as duas que continuaram sorrindo e ela balançou a cabeça não evitando a forma que seus olhos se encheram de água e balançou a cabeça abanando a si mesma e abrindo os braços para as duas._

_-Ok... agora eu definitivamente poderia chorar._

_E abraçou as duas._

_Não... ela definitivamente poderia dizer que aquele dia estava no topo de seu TOP 5 de dias felizes..._  
_... como o dia em que beijou Lena pela primeira vez._

_Ou o dia que Conner Alex Luthor-Danvers... nasceu. Nomeado em Kriptoniano como Kon Zor-L._

* * *

Kara abriu os olhos para a sensação em seu peito... de volta a realidade dos dias atuais, ela observou o céu nublado.

O frio a sua volta indicava que logo poderia cair uma garoa... ficando de pé, ela respirou fundo o ar da noite.  
Também se perguntou aonde Lena poderia ter estado durante todos esses anos, e se algum dia... iria encontrar ao menos seu corpo para enterrá-la.

Talvez assim, Kara voltaria a ter alguma paz de espírito...

Só que o que ela não sabia... o que ela não tinha noção, é que observando aquele mesmo céu, pensando sobre seu próprio passado esquecido, estava não apenas uma pessoa parecida fisicamente a sua esposa, embora vestisse roupas casuais, e seu cabelo agora estivesse loiro levemente cacheado nas pontas e mais longo do que se lembrava... mas a própria Lena Luthor... sem lembranças de seu passado, sem memória alguma de sua vida antes do acidente.

E ela vivia em Smallville.  
E em breve... todas as suas vidas iria mudar.  
Graças a Conner.

-Sra Kieran? - Uma voz a chamou da porta, e ela levantou o olhar para o assistente que anunciou a preparação da sala de reuniões - Estamos prontos.

-Ótimo - Disse Lena que agora atendia pelo nome Kieran recostando-se em sua cadeira e ficando de pé... afinal, era a única coisa que ela tinha de seu passado.

Mais nada... Nem ninguém.  
Ao menos por enquanto.

-Entre em contato com o Sr. Olsen e o avise, eu estarei pronta em dois minutos.


	2. Decisões a Tomar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner está decidido, e tudo parece caminhar agora... aparentemente. 
> 
> comentem :D

**Frase do Dia:** Ou se morre como herói, ou vive-se o bastante para se tornar o vilão -Batman

* * *

**SMALLVILLE**   
**"SMALLVILLE JOURNAL"**   
**2:45 PM**

HAVIA UMA ESTRANHA SENSAÇÃO QUE ELA RETINHA HÁ QUATRO ANOS.

Às vezes, sentia uma dor de cabeça tão forte que pensava que seu crânio fosse explodir... pensar sobre seu passado doía, especialmente porque não havia um a considerar... e então tudo o que passou nos últimos anos vieram de volta, e ela fazia o que fizera de melhor desde que aprendeu a lidar com sua situação: ela se distraía.

Com o encerramento do caso, o pequeno jornal de Smallville foi salvo, e ainda que pudesse se sentir satisfeita, tudo o que queria fazer era ir para casa... tomar uma taça de vinho e dormir.

 _-Kieran Green_  - Ao som de seu nome, pelo menos o nome que ela adquirira nos últimos três anos, ela levantou o olhar antes de se virar, vendo seu próprio reflexo no vidro, olhos verdes, e o sorriso calmo, o cabelo loiro e longo agora preso em um coque bem-feito, usando um sobretudo cinzento sobre os jeans negros e os coturnos, ela tirou as mãos dos bolsos para girar a outra loira que lhe deu um olhar ainda da porta - O que posso dizer, eu realmente não poderia estar mais agradecida por tudo o que você fez, querida... toma uma taça comigo?

Ela assentiu.

-Claro - A outra se aproximou, estava usando um vestido branco com um cinto fino de ouro, saltos e um casaco roxo - Eu não fiz nada além do meu trabalho Srta. Grant...

-Oh, me chame de Cat, Kieran, já tivemos essa conversa um milhão de vezes... - Ela riu. Sim, Cat Grant em pessoa, o cabelo solto em cachos caindo pelos ombros e segurando um par de óculos na mão direita avançou abraçando-a - E ainda não suficiente... obrigada de novo, Kieran.

-Não há de quê - E a abraçou de volta sorrindo.

Havia sido bem difícil o último mês, mas eles conseguiram...  
Kieran sabia que seus amigos e os funcionários celebravam a vitória e novamente ela literalmente saiu pela tangente deixando-os e indo para sua sala... ali era calmo e tranquilo, e isso era tudo o que precisava.

Cat sempre lhe foi alguém querida.

Elas se conheceram há quase um ano e meio, a rainha da mídia era muito mais que um rostinho bonito diferente do conceito que tivera pela mesma que levou mais de um ano para definitivamente demonstrar interesse pelo Smallville Journal, e ela se mostrou feliz pela performance de Kieran no tribunal esta tarde, ainda que chefiasse o pequeno jornal, seus últimos quatro anos ela crescera muito, e Cat estava ciente disso.

E afirmou que colocaria o lugar em suas mãos, onde agora definitivamente ele lhe pertencia...  
Kieran disse que haviam outros quem poderiam levá-lo, e Cat respondeu que talvez, mas ela era quem o faria crescer.

Até seu melhor amigo concordou com isso.

À vontade, Cat andou por sua sala, sempre atenta a sua decoração, Kieran admitia que gostava de um ambiente espaçoso e bem-decorado, um par de tulipas em um longo vaso, ocupava o canto esquerdo da mesa e ela deu a volta para trás da escrivaninha e sentou-se em sua cadeira, dividia o escritório com o chefe das relações públicas, e o pessoal do RH ficava do lado direito, mas o espaço era tão aconchegante e bem-vindo, e ela nunca se sentiu tão bem em outro lugar além dali... além do mais, o chefe das relações públicas era ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo, e também atuava como fotógrafo.

E ele era realmente bom...  
Desde que fora encontrada e levada para o hospital, Kieran não se lembrava nem mesmo de como foi parar ali...  
... por dois meses inteiros ela esperou.

Ela pediu, aguardou... mas ninguém veio por ela, e em uma mudança radical não apenas física de sua personalidade, decidiu que iria viver por si mesma... ainda que doesse descobrir que você estava sozinho no mundo. Ela começou trabalhando no próprio hospital, e aos poucos foi crescendo, saiu da periferia de Metrópolis e foi para Smallville, e lá estava há mais de um ano. Quando conheceu Cat, em meio a uma acalorada discussão sobre jornalismo, a mulher parecia mais intrigada que ofendida por seu conhecimento e lhe ofereceu uma posição no jornal da cidade, Kieran aceitou ainda que incerta, e não poderia imaginar que ia ser tão bem-vinda ali... seu melhor amigo, James Olsen e ela viviam trocando paqueras, só que ela admitiu a ele depois de beijá-la que o via como um amigo apenas e nada mais, felizmente, James aceitou na boa e os dois continuaram assim.

Em uma observação da própria Cat, Kieran descobriu que ela tinha uma preferência sexual diferente...

.

_"Eu vi você reparando na bunda da Fergus"_

_"Que?"_  Ela se sentiu ofendida principalmente pela naturalidade que a outra falava sequer tirara os olhos do jornal do Daily Planet que estava lendo  _"Eu não estava... olhando para a bunda de ninguém"_

_"Querida você sempre está olhando para a bunda de alguém, eu não te culpo, Fergus tem uma bela bunda, ainda assim... isso não é um problema"_

" _Problema_?"

 _"É"_  Finalmente Cat a encarou e Kieran arqueou a sobrancelha  _"Ser Gay..."_ E a encarou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas  _"Você acha que isso é um problema?!"_

 _"Eu não sou..."_  Kieran se interrompeu apertando o olhar e maneando a cabeça levemente  _"... eu sou gay?"_

Cat riu.

_"Você é?"_

_"Eu não sei"_

Cat apenas deu de ombros com humildade e voltou sua atenção ao jornal.  
Kieran não conseguiu concentrar-se em mais nada.

Uma semana depois, ela a tinha enviado em uma conferência que na verdade era um bar LGBT no centro de Metrópolis. Kieran até mesmo vislumbrou o novo herói local: O filho de Superman, o Superboy, o garoto fez um salvamento de um petroleiro que havia derramado óleo no mar, salvando não apenas os animais como também mais de duzentas pessoas. Embora ele usasse apenas roupas comuns no dia, que ficaram todas sujas de óleo e o deixaram todo negro... o garoto se saiu bem, para ao fim ter a ajuda da mulher-maravilha.

E admitia que aquele sorriso bonito, os cabelos negros, e os olhos muito azuis eram um charme para o rapaz que com apenas treze anos fez sua história naquele dia... E quando deu por si, estava realmente em um bar gay paquerando e sendo paquerada usando o assunto atual para jogar conversa fora, e por fim parou na entrada do apartamento de uma bela garota que sequer guardara o nome em todas as três vezes que escutou, sabendo que aquilo seria um erro ainda que...

... de certa forma bem-vindo.

 _"Você precisa se distrair"_ Disse Cat _"... e esquecer seu passado. Viver o presente"_

 _"Não me sinto pronta para um relacionamento, Cat..."_  Ela suspirou declarando sinceramente e Cat se sentou diante dela dando-lhe um olhar sério como jamais visto _"Quê?"_

_"Não estou falando de ter um relacionamento Kieran, estou falando de relaxar... tirar isso de seu sistema"_

_"Você está..."_

_"Dizendo a você para ter uma noite de sexo? É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo"_

"Deuses..." Ela murmurou, entretanto, aquela foi apenas a primeira conversa.

.

-Então... conheceu alguém esse fim de semana? - Kieran levantou o olhar para Cat, que agradeceu a assistente que lhes trouxe um bule de chá quente, ela se levantou servindo duas xícaras - Me diga que sim...

-Não.

-Oh deus Kieran, celibato é a pior decisão que poderia ser tomada pelo ser humano.

Ela riu.

-Sexo não é a resposta para tudo, Cat... - E ela não era celibatária, mas manteve a observação.

Cat Grant já tinha muita munição...

-Não, mas é o caminho - A mulher sorriu em resposta e arqueou a sobrancelha para ela quando lhe entregou seu chá, aquele olhar que a julgava, e na verdade apenas a fazia rir - Querida estou falando sério...

-Eu sei - ela admitiu sentando-se. Há seis meses, tentou ter um relacionamento com uma boa garota, mas a vida da mesma era muito conturbada, e as duas acabaram se separando, tudo mal durou um mês... começou incrivelmente quente, ajudava-a a se distrair, tranquilizar então... parecia que não era mais nada disso e sim um compromisso necessário. Além do mais, ela vivia em Gotham, e todas as noites se disfarçava de mulher-morcego e patrulhava a cidade de seus criminosos... Kieran vivia em Smallville... e não iria se mudar. De novo - Eu não preciso de um romance para me sentir bem comigo mesma... para estar bem... estou feliz, Cat. Se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa em minha vida... que seja bem-vindo, se não... estou ótima.

-Hm...

-Estou falando sério...

-Realmente?

-Sim.

 _Não_ , ela queria dizer também... até porque depois de seu diagnóstico e o acidente... após ter que enfrentar a realidade, tudo o que sempre quis... era lembrar de quem era.  
Mesmo que isso significasse ser ninguém... ela devia ter tido uma pessoa em sua vida. Sentia que tinha.

E por isso não conseguia se envolver com outra verdadeiramente... pelo menos não  _ainda_.  
Mas quatro anos haviam se passado.

-O que? - Kieran perguntou sorrindo e Cat tomou um longo gole de seu chá dando-lhe um olhar carregado, que ela conhecia muito bem - Diga.

-Você me lembra minha assistente Kira - Disse Cat, era a segunda vez que ela falava na moça - Ela era toda certinha, mas indisciplinada... - Kieran riu ante a específica declaração da outra, e cruzou os braços diante do corpo recostando-se na poltrona qual estava sentada - Ela era toda boazinha, certa das coisas, e sinceramente me irritava como o inferno...

-O ponto é...?

-Bem, ela sempre foi minha melhor assistente... e hoje é a redatora-chefe em National City - Disse em falso desdém e Kieran sorriu ainda mais para a declaração, era raro Cat admitir admiração por alguém, principalmente assim tão abertamente - Kara Danvers... Kara Luthor agora, ela sempre foi uma mulher incrível... como você.

Aquilo lhe deu uma pausa, por um instante, todos os sons a sua volta se apagaram, e ela fechou os olhos com força.  
Balançou a cabeça e não ouviu a voz de Cat até que pela terceira vez, ela chamou seu nome:

-Kieran - A mais velha tinha deixado taça sob a mesinha e estava parada diante dela que assentiu em silêncio - Tudo bem?

-Sim... - Respondeu como se só agora, seus pulmões soubessem como respirar de novo e levou a mão a cabeça.

-Cansaço... foi um longo dia. Estou bem.

O que foi isso?!

-Certeza?

-Estarei nova em folha depois de uma noite de descanso...

-Com frutos agora bem colhidos, James Olsen tem razão, Snapper Carr não é competente o suficiente para dirigir essa redação, você é. Mais que qualquer um, tenho certeza que poderia seguir até mesmo no Planeta Diário - Kieran riu da sinceridade aberta de Cat... como sempre.

-James é gentil demais para seu próprio bem - Disse Kieran.

-E como vai a coisa dele com Lucy Lane?

-Coisa?

-Bem, não me dê esse olhar, eu pensei que  _vocês_  tinham uma coisa... então você o deixou muito tempo na reserva e ele se envolveu com a Lane não é uma surpresa...

Ela riu de novo dando de ombros.

-James e eu somos amigos, e se ele não investir em Lucy, eu estarei fazendo isso. Ambas sabemos que jogamos no mesmo time, afinal.

-Interessante...

-Cat... é uma piada, ok? Eu estou bem como estou... eu já te disse isso, estou feliz por James e Lucy.

-Certo - Mas a mulher definitivamente não a escutava mais, Kieran suspirou e fingiu irritação, definitivamente não dava para dialogar com Cat Grant quando esta já tinha uma ideia formada na cabeça. Mulher teimosa... - Talvez eu possa remarcar uma nova Reunião de jornalistas ou uma daquelas celebrações que você esteve ausente... A celebração que ocorre em Metrópolis.

Repórteres, colunistas, redatores... de todo o mundo literalmente iam para aquela conferência.  
Era como o Oscar dos escritores. E era... afinal, eles também anunciavam os concorrentes ao pulitzer anual.

-Vou pensar sobre isso... você levará o Sr. Grant?

-Ainda não tenho certeza...

-O que ele fez dessa vez? - Kieran riu.

-Me desobedeceu, ele e Carter podem dividir o quarto pelos próximos dois dias até que eu pense em uma punição apropriada para ambos.

Kieran riu, da última vez os dois ficaram acordados até tarde comendo besteiras e Carter acabou tendo pesadelos, o grande problema era realmente ter ido contra as ordens de Catherine Grant...

-Bem, eu tenho que ir... Adam está na cidade e quero aproveitar cada momento com ele - Ela disse com um sorriso maroto e raro. Kieran assentiu também sorrindo e despedindo-se com um abraço - É aí que eu lamento por sua escolha sexual querida, eu adoraria tê-la como nora.

Ela riu.

-Adam é bonito, eu admito, mas de novo... eu estou bem.

-Talvez você seja bi e não saiba...?

-Deuses Cat... - Kieran apontou para a porta em falsa ofensa - Você poderia me deixar trabalhar agora?

-Sou sua chefe. Além do mais, já passou do horário de trabalho, o que a assistência do trabalho diria se a visse aqui...?

-Que tenho compromissos, querida chefe... e com o jornal tendo estado parado nos últimos três dias, nosso trabalho triplicou - E lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada fazendo-a sorrir - Tenho um jornal para correr.

-Bom ponto - Ela disse segurando-se para não sorrir e a abraçou de novo - Cuide-se.

-Obrigada - Kieran disse sincera abraçando-a de volta, Cat e James eram as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Ela não sabia como era ter uma mãe e um irmão, mas se fosse assim, definitivamente sentia-se sortuda. Dando a volta até sua mesa, ela abriu a última gaveta, o diário de couro na primeira página e apanhou a carta tão desgastada que a qualquer momento esta poderia se desmanchar, desdobrou-a com cuidado, observando sua própria caligrafia pela enésima vez. Havia apenas um pedaço ali, e ela podia ler partes da mesma, mas era o nome assinado em letra cursiva no final que sempre atraia sua atenção:

**"Prim ir de tudo voc foi minha melh r amiga, minha confidente, e então qu do percebi estava apaixonada.**

**Foi um err , eu admito, mas se tivesse que , faria do de nov . O q e eu real nte me ar ependo é do pouco que tivemos.**

**Mas a ade o por a a se u o...**

**Afi al, é para isso q e amigos são.**

**_ _ _ a Kieran _ _ _ _ _ r."**

Estava tudo bem apagado, ela mal podia ler até mesmo seu nome embaixo.  
Tinha tantas perguntas...

Para quem era essa carta? Em que admitia ter se apaixonado?! O que aconteceu com essa pessoa?  
Como... ela... não. Não deveria se martirizar.

Dobrou-a de volta e colocou no diário, e arqueou a sobrancelha para uma mensagem em seu celular.

Era Lucy.  
Outra pessoa quem estava aprendendo a apreciar.

"Tequilla essa noite na minha casa, vamos deixar o James dormindo no terceiro copo e falar mal de todo mundo. Que tal?"

Kieran riu.

Sim, ela aprendeu a apreciar o que tinha... e assim continuaria.

"Com certeza" Foi sua resposta "A que horas?"

* * *

**METROPOLIS**   
**CONGRESSO NACIONAL DE STAR CITY**   
**3PM**

QUANDO ALEX SE PREPAROU PARA O DIA, ela jamais esperaria ouvir a voz de Kara outra vez, longe da pessoa fria que ela se tornou... Distante e presa em uma casca de uma mentira qual sua irmã jamais se colocaria dentro se não tivesse perdido o amor de sua vida, Lena. Entretanto, ainda que Conner fosse o único quem Kara permitia se aproximar, Alex não esperava que seu dia se transformaria da água para o vinho...  
Com uma simples chamada... Ou duas.

-Sra. Danvers...

-Cristo, Gellis, não use meu nome assim... Pelo amor de Deus. Sra. Danvers? Alex... Me chame de A... Lex - Ela soletrou e odiava a sonoridade de seu nome desde... Bem,  _ele_. Por que ele tinha que ter o mesmo nome que ela?! Ainda que usasse o pseudônimo de Lex... - Ok deixe para lá. O que você precisa?

-A sra. Kent está aqui.

-Sra. Kent... - ela podia sentir o pânico começar a corrê-la. Havia se tornado Coronel há poucos meses, e ainda assim parecia que a responsabilidade de tudo era ainda mais complicada que antes - A senadora está aqui?! Aonde?!

-Não não... A sra Martha Kent... Uh...

 _-Lane. Lois Lane_  - Disse a mesma da porta usando um terninho cinzento com uma camisa branca, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso arrogante. Ótimo. Simplesmente um excelente começo para o dia... - Eu não uso meu sobrenome de casada... Oi Alex.

-Lois... O que te traz aqui?

-O de sempre... Kara. E consequentemente Conner.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Conner?

-Não, ele é sempre um anjo ao contrário de Jon... Que provavelmente vai me dar cabelos brancos antes de chegar em seus dezesseis...

Alex sorriu dispensando sua assistente da sala que saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.  
E apontou a cadeira para ela ocupar e sentou-se na sua própria.

-Jon é um garoto.

-Jon é um pré adolescente que já está usando a  _capa_... ele acabou de fazer quatorze... - Falou Lois lhe dando um olhar de pânico. Alex sorriu, pois o garoto seguia os passos do pai em um uniforme azul e vermelho e Kara o presenteou com a capa que ela usara antes como Supergirl... E Jon atendia por outro nome - Superboy. Kara provavelmente me deu um ataque cardíaco quando o anunciou oficialmente... ainda que ela estivesse realmente bem naquela entrevista...

Alex assentiu.  
Eram tão raras a própria chefe da CatCo entrevistar um convidado que você poderia ter certeza que seria algo grandioso.

-Bem, ela é a dona da CatCo agora...

-Sim... E tenho que dizer que péssima em seguir ou tentar ser como Lena... A pose séria não combina com ela mesmo que carregue o sobrenome Luthor agora.

-Lois...

-Mas não é disso que vim falar - Ela balançou a mão em sinal de desdém - e sim de Conner.

-Seus poderes se manifestaram ou... - Lois procurava algo em sua bolsa, e Alex suspirou quando percebeu que era apenas o batom - Lois, você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ...?!

-Não se preocupe, não é isso... ainda que eu ache que talvez nisso, Kon tenha herdado a sorte de Clark, ele também foi um pouco lento em trazer à tona seu lado kriptoniano... sempre temendo seus poderes mais que qualquer um acabou literalmente trancando-os dentro de si...

-Conner nasceu de Lena em um parto e gravidez normal assim como Jon... Eles são igualmente meio humanos, mas Conner tem quase cinco anos e ainda não manifestou nenhuma das habilidades de Kara. Nada.

-Talvez ele seja diferente... Jon também teve uma demonstração de suas habilidades ele tinha três... E eu estava em perigo.

-Pensei que ele tinha voado ainda no berço.

-Flutuado - Lois corrigiu.

Alex riu.

-Meu ponto... - Ela respondeu recostando-se na poltrona e apoiando as mãos na mesa sentindo suas sobrancelhas se apertarem. Sabia que Brainiac e Winn monitoravam seu sobrinho e Kara pediu-lhe que Alex o fizesse também semestralmente... - Kon ainda não demonstrou nenhuma habilidade de Kara... Ele nunca manifestou seu lado kriptoniano... Mesmo com o...  _Evento_.

-Sim... Aquele evento - Lois franziu o cenho - Diana e Bruce provavelmente se desculparam por semanas...

-Quase um mês inteiro na verdade... - Alex disse - Até que Kon me fez levá-lo de carro até Gotham. Ele queria ver Kassandra e falar com os Wayne.

-Verdade? - Lois sorriu.

Ela não tinha contado essa história nem mesmo para Kara... sobre levá-lo a Gotham.

Um dia, discutindo sobre os poderes herdados de seus familiares, Kassandra e Conner falaram sobre ele ser um híbrido como ela, que era filha da mais poderosa amazona, Diana, e um humano Bruce Wayne, assim como Conner de uma humana e uma kriptoniana então por que ele não tinha os seus poderes como Kassandra Wayne tinha? A criança já podia voar, ela também herdara a superforça da mãe e habilidades meta...

Então para ativar os seus os dois decidiram que Conner devia saltar da sacada da L-Corp para assim... voar.

-Sim. Kassie ainda estava de castigo... embora Bruce e Diana parecessem mais arrasados com a forma como ela se sentia mal porque percebera o erro que fizera... Donna nos recebeu, ela tinha vindo a cidade com Grayson e Todd... Nos encontramos na entrada e eles nos levaram a Alfred. Eu fiquei tão... Surpresa com Conner. Ele estava todo sério e formal... Ainda que soasse nervoso, sua pose... Era tão Lena - Alex disse praticamente presa na lembrança. Conner havia vestido-se em seu melhor terno, a camisa e até mesmo uma gravata qual pediu a ajuda de Alex para amarrar, ele penteou o cabelo e veio fazendo respirações calmantes praticamente todo o caminho até a mansão Wayne - Tão... Lena. Foi como voltar no tempo... Não me sentia bem assim em meses depois de sair de National City... anos.

Lois lhe deu um olhar tranquilo.  
Elas pausaram por um instante.

-Conner é Lena escrito... Disso não podemos discordar.

-Não - Alex assentiu lembrando-se de quando ela e Lena conseguiram usar a tecnologia kriptoniana e surpreender Kara com a notícia da gravidez, pois mesmo ambas sendo mulheres, cromossomos X e ainda Kara uma alien, foi possível transformar aquele sonho em realidade usando a tecnologia de Krypton e Daxam, de forma natural... e então nove meses depois, nasceu Conner...

-Entretanto, ele tem a personalidade de Kara... é teimoso e obstinado, corajoso e tem ótimos sentidos - Alex a fitou - lhe de seu próprio tempo, Kon terá seus poderes quando se sentir pronto.

Alex assentiu e recostou-se na cadeira.  
Ela temia esse futuro, ainda que como Lois, acreditava que ele eventualmente viria...

-Você me disse que quer falar dele...

-Sim... Diana e eu conversamos, Bruce, Clark e eu temos uma conferência em Metrópolis e estaremos no próximo vôo em duas semanas e... Queremos levar Conner com a gente.

Alex estava ciente do desejo de seu sobrinho em conhecer Metrópolis...  
A cidade que sua mãe Lena crescera.

-Querem?

-Você sabe que ele quer conhecer a cidade que Lena cresceu... E principalmente a mansão Luthor em Smallville. É a casa dele...

-Ok... Mas... E o que Kara acha disso?

-Ainda não conversamos.

Alex entendeu respirando fundo e mexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira.

-Você quer que eu fale com ela.

-Kara é sua irmã...

Ela não tinha um relacionamento próximo de Kara há muito tempo.  
Isso não era um segredo.

Alex tentou tanto... Não para trazer de volta a Suepergirl, mas porque uma parte de Kara se foi com Lena e ela queria muito ajudá-la, só que infelizmente isso era impossível... Especialmente porque Kara se recusava a ser salva. Ela mergulhou de vez no trabalho, chegando a levar Conner em suas viagens, desaparecia com o filho por semanas e voltava como se não fosse nada demais, ela mal se alterava ou se quebrava sobre Lena... Infelizmente Alex sabia que Kara nunca vivenciou o luto pela esposa e concentrou-se em partes de sua própria vida que de acordo com ela mesma, era possível controlar.

Infelizmente... ela parou de tentar.  
Ficando de pé Alex deu a ela um olhar.

-Lois... Eu não sou a pessoa mais recomendada a dizer isso a Kara... A pedir isso, mesmo por Kon. Você melhor do que ninguém, sabe o quanto eu tentei - Alex enfatizou sua última palavra e Lois assentiu tristemente.

-Sim Alex, e eu sinto muito... Não quero colocar essa loucura em você só... Ele quer conhecer a casa de Lena. Ouvir sobre sua infância, adolescência... Sua vida. Ele quer saber sobre ela e eu de todas as pessoas entendo como ele se sente porque penso em minha mãe também... penso sobre mim no lugar do Conner... E eu iria querer conhecer onde minha mãe cresceu... você?

-Muito... - Desde que perdeu seu pai, Alex também compreendia, mas isso era diferente... Ela era a tia nessa situação. Amava Lena como amava Kara, mas isso não estava em suas mãos então... E sim de Kara, pois ela era a mãe dele, e como poderia olhar Conner nos olhos quando fizesse a ele essa promessa, que falaria com sua irmã e então voltasse e falhasse com ele quando Kara negasse? - Mas sou a pessoa menos indicada...

-Realmente? - Alex não culpava a expressão pesarosa de Lois, que definitivamente não soava como se fosse obrigá-la a isso... por mais que quisesse, e de fato tivesse viajado até lá só para falar com ela...

-Sim... Você está em uma entrevista na cidade?

-Sim... também viemos resolver uns problemas com Barry, Iris e eu compartilhamos uma matéria...

-Bom, sobre o que?

-Segredo. Digamos que você saberá essa noite - Lois disse toda misteriosa fazendo-a rir. Lois lhe deu um olhar, mas assentiu mesmo que a contra gosto. - Bem, eu não vou insistir... Mas me conte um pouco mais sobre Conner todo Lena, e sua pose com os Wayne. O que ele queria fazer?

-Ver Kassie... os dois são melhores amigos desde que aprenderam a falar - Alex disse sorrindo, dessa Lois sabia - Conner Luthor era um homem em uma missão.

Lois riu.

-Você precisava vê-lo... Ele era a coisa mais fofa e incrível que já vi em uma peça só. Quem diria que um menino de apenas quatro anos fosse tão convincente...? Ele vai ser um grande empresário... assim como Lena.

Seu telefone tocou e ela olhou para o mesmo a fim de rejeitar a chamada, mas quando o leitor familiar piscou na tela, isso lhe deu uma pausa.

-Alô? - Alex não viu a sobrancelha arqueada de Lois, e também esperou uma resposta do outro lado da linha, mas nada veio - alô? - Ela repetiu com mais firmeza... Ainda nada - Kara é você?

Dessa vez, notou um vislumbre da expressão de Lois ainda sentada na cadeira diante de si ao ocupar de novo a sua própria e apoiar a mão livre na mesa... ainda nada.  
Isso começou a irritá-la.

-Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo... - Alex murmurou frustrada.

 _-Espera, não desliga_  - Ela não soube como havia conseguido frear em tempo de bater o telefone no gancho, mas sim... E o trouxe de volta a orelha  _\- Eu sinto muito, Alex... Eu realmente sinto muito_  - Kara suspirou e ela sinceramente tinha medo até de respirar e fazer sua irmã parar de falar, portanto ergueu a mão em um sinal de silêncio a Lois que assentiu  _\- Eu fui uma péssima irmã nesses últimos anos, agi com frieza e estupidez... Mas eu... Eu não sei o que fazer..._  - Alex quase podia imaginá-la, sentada na varanda do apartamento que dividia com Lena, o vento frio batendo em seu rosto, usando apenas jeans e camiseta provavelmente descalça  _\- Kon quer ir até aquela cidade, e eu não posso ficar proibindo ele porque ele quer conhecer o lugar, por ela... Diferente de mim que nem mesmo consegui ser a Supergirl desde que a perdi..._  - Ela parou respirando fundo. Alex esperava  _\- Não sei o que dizer mais, como agir... O que fazer... Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito._

-Kara.

 _-Eu sinto muito..._  - Ela repetiu e Alex adoraria poder abraçá-la.

-Está tudo bem...

_-Não está... Conner é esperto, ele é inteligente, é gentil... Ele nunca me pediu nada Alex, e eu não sei mais o que fazer ou como evitar isso, isso me dá tanto orgulho quanto me apavora... Ele se parece tanto com ela que chega a ser assustador..._

Alex sorriu ouvindo o suave clique da porta, Lois a tinha deixado sozinha.

-Ele também é teimoso, brincalhão... Comilão exatamente como sua mãe kriptoniana - Ela respondeu para o silêncio - E... ele entende o por que você não quer ir até lá... ele sabe o quanto dói, Kara...

Com o suspiro suave do outro lado, Alex suspeitou que Kara tivesse sorrindo.

_-Eu sei o que pensam de mim... Eu sei que agi friamente por todos esses anos como se eu não me importasse, mas... Conner é a única maneira que encontrei de seguir em frente... Ele é tudo o que eu tenho._

-Você tem a mim - Alex a lembrou - Você tem a mamãe... E Winn, e J'onn... Kara, você tem o Clark e... Amamos você.

 _-Eu sei... -_  Pausa, Alex respirou fundo ouvindo-a também fazer o mesmo do outro lado - _Eu só... E injusto que eu tenha tantas memórias que ao invés de me fazerem sentir bem... Doem... E... Eu não posso perdê-lo Alex.. Também não sei se sou capaz de voltar aquele lugar... De regressar aquela casa... Onde ela estará mais presente._

Alex preferia dizer a ela pessoalmente.  
Kara precisava parar de fugir.

_-Me diga o que fazer. Por favor._

-Eu não posso lhe dar essa resposta, minha irmã...

 _-Sim..._  - Outro suspiro  _\- Você está em seu escritório?_

-Sim...

_-Está sozinha?_

Ela olhou para a cadeira vazia qual Lois não ocupava mais.

-Sim... Por que?

Alex não obteve resposta.  
A linha ficou muda, e ela chamou o nome de Kara algumas vezes, mais nada.

Um familiar  _whoosh_  atraiu sua atenção para a janela aberta. Mesmo que seu escritório fosse no térreo, ver Kara ali em Star City usando roupas negras, a levou de volta meses atrás, aquela mesma noite onde Conner saltou da sacada tentando voar... despertar seu lado kriptoniano, e sua irmã se vestiu dessa maneira e usou seus poderes abertamente encontrando-o finalmente... seguro.

Não havia a crista da casa de El em seu peito, a capa, nada do uniforme da Supergirl... apenas um traje negro como as roupas do DEO, o escudo dos El sem o S em representação em seu peito, coturnos, luvas... seu cabelo loiro solto esvoaçando contra o vento. Alex se aproximou da janela abrindo-a para que Kara pudesse entrar, e ela mal passou pela mesma até poder se jogar em seus braços.

Inevitavelmente, Alex respirou fundo.

-Deus eu senti falta desses abraços - Ela admitiu baixo principalmente quando Kara a apertou um pouco mais, controlando sua força, mas com o rosto escondido em seu ombro. Sua irmã tremeu, e por um momento, Alex voltou no tempo... onde só queria colocar-se com ela em uma bolha e protegê-la - vamos... Está tudo bem.

-Já se passaram cinco anos, Alex... Como  _pode_  estar bem?

-Porque você tem a mim, o Conner... A mamãe... Kara, você não está sozinha - ela repetiu com calma.

-Eu queria que Lena... - Ela se interrompeu.

 _Estivesse aqui_. Alex completou em pensamento e a pressionou um pouco mais forte.

-Eu sei - e se afastou para olhar em seus olhos - sobre a viagem de Conner... O que você quer que eu faça?

Seus olhos brilharam e Kara sorriu, um sorriso sem dentes, e seus traços se suavizaram, ela respirou profundamente fitando-a.

-Você iria com ele...?

-Claro - Alex respondeu sem hesitar, confusa pelo olhar de Kara.

-Conner iria sem mim... e isso não - Ela limpou o rosto com a manga da roupa, por um instante Alex estava de volta no tempo, mas ver Kara ali, tão fragilizada... tão... quebrada - Eventualmente ele irá um dia sozinho... E isso não. Ele é inteligente demais para sua idade... Teimoso, exatamente como Lena. Por ora, posso continuar dizendo a ele que não e não... mas como vai ser quando ele conseguir sair? Conner é esperto, Alex... ele definitivamente pode convencer as pessoas a lhe arranjarem um unicórnio verde se assim ele quiser, eu arrumaria a ele um.

Alex sorriu agora assentindo em concordância, mas não verbalizou isso.

-Você não quer que eu vá com ele então? - Ela pigarreou a fim de tirar a rouquidão de sua voz.

-Não é isso... Eu sei que  _eu_  devo estar lá com ele... - Ela admitiu - Lena é parte da minha vida... E da dele. E eu deveria estar lá por ele... Eu quero.

Alex se recostou contra a sacada da janela e Kara permaneceu no lugar agora sem olhá-la nos olhos.

-Quem disse isso a você? - Alex perguntou franzindo o cenho - Damien... - Sua sobrancelha tremulou - Kassandra...? - Dessa vez Kara movimentou a cabeça suavemente - Jon - Alex suspirou quando sua irmã desviou o olhar, para Kara ainda era uma surpresa quanta facilidade Alex ainda tinha para lê-la - Todos eles... quando...?

-Mesmo você me disse também, Alex... eu me digo isso todos os dias, os garotos apenas... enfatizaram a verdade - Kara admitiu sincera recostando-se contra sua mesa e evitando seu olhar por alguns segundos até tomar a coragem de fitá-la - Eu sou o futuro de Conner e também seu passado... Por que continuo me recusando a falar sobre Lena para ele...?

-Porque ainda machuca, Kara.

-Já se passaram quatro anos. Alex... Ainda vai machucar daqui mais quatro, cinco, seis... - Sua voz falhou por um momento, tão suave que Alex mal percebeu - Ele é nosso filho e tem o direito de ouvir a verdade sobre sua mãe... Ele tem o direito de ouvir sobre Lena o quanto ele quiser... de mim.

-E você está pronta para ter essa conversa com ele? Essas... Conversas.

Kara não respondeu imediatamente, ela olhava para a estante até que seguiu seu olhar encontrando uma foto, uma selfie tirada por Alex há sete anos Lena e Kara exibindo o anel de noivado, todas na sentadas no balcão de Alex, Kara estava em seus trajes civis, o queixo escorado no ombro de Lena, abraçando sua cintura, J'onn sorrindo lá atrás e Winn jogando pipoca no casal.

-Eu vou estar - Ela respirou fundo - porque Conner merece isso.

Alex assentiu abrindo os braços para Kara que de bom grado a abraçou.  
E ela não soube por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas definitivamente estava aliviada pela decisão de sua irmã, embora insegura...

... e temerosa, afinal, Kara sempre seria sua irmãzinha.  
E ela iria tentar protegê-la... sempre.


	3. Metrópolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estamos quase lá... :)

**Frase do dia** : "Amigos não deixam amigos tirar xerox de suas bundas nas festas de Natal da empresa." -Angela (BONES)

* * *

**RUA RAST. L-CORP APARTAMENTOS**   
**COBERTURA**   
**CASA DANVERS-LUTHOR**   
**9PM**

ELE TINHA SEU TÃO ESPERADO SIM.

E Kara estava começando a ficar preocupada, porque ela olhou de Alex para Conner porque seu filho ainda continuava parado no meio da cozinha olhando para o nada, vestindo seu pijama azul, o cabelo negro jogado em todas as direções, fazendo-a perceber que fazia muito tempo que ele não cortava, descalço... Kara falou com Diana e Lois esta tarde, a última até mesmo já estava com Alex então foi mais rápido do que esperava, e eles estavam prontos para essa tão aguardada viagem a Metrópolis na próxima semana, e ela acabava de dar a notícia a Conner...

Que ela iria levá-lo pessoalmente para conhecer não apenas todos os lugares que Lena amava, mas a cidade... as pessoas... tudo.  
... que continuava parado no meio da cozinha...

-Uh... eu vou... pegar um copo de água - anunciou sua irmã dando-lhe um olhar. Ele demonstrou felicidade ao vê-la ali, ela e Kara viajaram as duas horas em um carro para cá de Star City falaram com Diana Wayne no telefone... e...

-Kon? - Kara o chamou, e ele levantou os olhos para ela.

-Você vai comigo? - Ele perguntou ainda parado no mesmo lugar, Alex lhe ofereceu o copo de água, e ele recusou, então ela se sentou num dos bancos altos do balcão e bebeu por si mesma observando a interação de mãe e filho.

E olhou para Alex.

-Por que?

Kara respirou fundo, ela pensou que não estaria preparada para essa resposta... mas estava.

-Eu não quero que fique sozinho - Disse sinceramente - Sei que... sempre fui fechada quando o assunto é Lena, e eu sinto muito... mas... não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho.

-Você quer... ir?

-Você quer, e pra mim isso é suficiente.

-Eu não quero que faça uma coisa que não quer, mamãe... eu... posso fazer isso sozinho.

-Eu não quero que faça sozinho, Kon... ei... - Kara finalmente se aproximou, abaixando-se para ficar de sua altura ela tocou seus ombros com carinho e seu rosto e respirou fundo esperando-o fitá-la - Você tem a mim. E eu sei que não fui um exemplo nesses últimos anos, mas... coração... você tem e sempre terá a mim.

Conner apertou os olhos daquela maneira adorável que também lhe lembravam Lena e então se jogou em seus braços e Kara fechou os olhos abraçando o filho de volta, com força e pesar, ela percebeu que não se lembra da última vez em que o teve tão apertado contra si.

-Eu sei... - Respondeu ele, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço Kara podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz - Eu sei mamãe.

-Então... me deixe fazer isso com você - Disse Kara afastando-se para olhá-lo, ela tentou tirar a franja de seus olhos notando-os vermelhos e ele fungou enquanto Kara o ajeitou em seus braços - Eu vou levá-lo a todos os lugares preferidos de Lena... vou responder todas as suas perguntas... e eu vou estar lá para você, Kon...  _sempre_ , ok?

-Okay... - ele disse em sua voz infantil, as mãos em seu rosto e ela não percebeu que estava chorando também. Kara nem mesmo se lembrava da última vez que o tinha feito e viu que Alex levou a mão à boca quando Conner a abraçou de novo e lhe deu um olhar carregado, ela sorriu para a irmã apesar disso - E eu com você, mamãe...  _sempre_.

-Sempre - Kara repetiu levantando o olhar para Alex que assentiu também

Em um movimento de lábios e apontando para si mesma sua irmã dizia que também...  
... sempre e  **sempre**.

* * *

Uma semana depois...

 **METRÓPOLIS**  
**PLANETA DÍARIO**  
**10:05 AM**

-PERRY, OI... quero apresentá-lo a uma pessoa - Lois estava usando uma saia lápis vinho, saltos negros e uma camisa branca sem mangas, o cabelo solto e Conner sorriu quando a sentiu tocar seus ombros enquanto um homem alto e moreno se aproximava, os cabelos esbranquiçados e a barba rala - Este é Conner Luthor-Danvers, o filho de Kara e Lena.

-Oh, é um prazer conhecê-lo Conner, sou Perry White - O homem levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e precisou se abaixar um pouco e Conner repetiu o gesto e apertou sua mão com cuidado observando-o. Ele era alto... - Uau... você é realmente idêntico a sua mãe.

E sorriu para aquilo.

-Então Sr. Luthor-Danvers... o que o traz a Metrópolis?

-Minha mãe - Ele disse.

-Oh, Kara também está aqui? - Perguntou Perry olhando para Lois.

-Sim... mas não. É minha mãe Lena.

O homem olhou para Lois de novo e Conner viu a expressão suave no rosto de sua tia, que apertou seus braços lembrando-o da conversa que ela teve com ele, assim como sua mãe Kara lembrando-o que algumas pessoas iriam ser indiscretas e as vezes poderiam irritá-lo ou magoá-lo, mas ele já sabia...

-Conner quer conhecer a cidade em que Lena viveu, e também sua casa em Smallville - Disse Lois lhe oferecendo uma piscada de olho qual o fez sorrir - O Sr. e Sra. Wayne vieram para a conferência de Jornalismo no fim de semana, e a Sra. Danvers-Luthor aproveitou a viagem para trazer esse pequeno.

-Ah, entendo... - respondeu Perry - E você já visitou muitos lugares...?

-Uh... - Conner pensou um pouco e deu de ombros lembrando-se de poucos lugares apenas então não sabia direito. Lois riu - O Belly Burger, a Massive Dynamic... e viemos para cá...

-Oh... então ainda há muito o que fazer...

-Sim - Ele disse.

-Vamos sair mais tarde, ou melhor, Kara e Kon vão dar uma volta mais tarde - Disse Lois quando ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo para ela definitivamente ansioso para tal, como Kara e o Sr. Wayne foram abordados por um par de jornalistas minutos atrás, Lois aproveitou para oferecer um tour e mostrar onde ela trabalhava - Ainda que eu acho que ele realmente gostou de conhecer o Belly Burger daqui.

-É maior que o de National City... - Conner respondeu

-Não é? - Lois sorriu - Você quer andar mais?

-Podemos?

.

Talvez algum dia, Kon também decidisse pela carreira de repórter como sua mãe Kara, e então também dirigisse a CatCo, o garoto realmente tinha talento...

-Claro - Ele saiu adiante observando as pessoas, e as vezes surpreendendo ela e Perry quando parava para fazer uma pergunta aleatória sobre seus trabalhos, Lois sorria para isso, o pequeno era realmente um gênio, e tão extrovertido... que ela sabia que Lena iria se orgulhar.

-O garoto é realmente uma coisa... estou surpreso.

-Ele é... definitivamente - ela respondeu, os braços cruzados diante do peito observando-o, e parou assim como Perry.

Conner conversava com William, um jornalista residente que devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos e ele lhe contava uma história animado, qual o garoto escutava atentamente sorrindo e mostrava fotografias.

-Você sabe que tecnicamente ele também é dono de tudo isso...

-Sim, os Luthor possuem muitas filiais de jornais pelo país, CatCo e o Planeta... são algumas delas.

-Ele realmente está aqui para conhecer tudo...?

-Ligado a Lena, sim - Lois respirou fundo, ela suspeitava que esse desejo de Conner tinha algo mais, como quando ele leu a matéria sobre a morte de sua mãe, e todo o legado Luthor além de Lena, citando Lex e Lillian, mas Kara havia falado com o filho, explicado tudo, pois ele também descobriu que o corpo da mãe nunca foi achado, entretanto voltar ali... Lois sentia que algo iria acontecer, ela não sabia o quê, mas que seria grande... oh sim isso seria - Ele quer saber mais sobre Lena... e eu acho que isso será bom para ele e Kara.

-Como?

-Uma aproximação... a morte de Lena afetou Kara além do imaginável, eu mesma nem poderia... - ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta - Ela ama Conner, eu nunca tive dúvidas disso, principalmente por isso está aqui... por ele.

Perry assentiu empático, se ele soubesse da dupla identidade de Kara entenderia mais ainda...

-Hm... você acha que isso ainda trará algumas consequências... complicadas?

-Eu sinto Perry - Lois falou honestamente - Conner é muito inteligente e muito sensitivo também... ele quer isso tanto, e não sabe o que pode acontecer porque nem sempre pode não ser como o esperado... ele é só uma criança, e se suas expectativas estão além do imaginado... - ela pausou pensando em Kara e o porquê ela fazia isso, sabendo que tudo o que Kara honestamente era colocar o filho em uma bolha para que ele nunca sentisse essa dor de novo -... Lena era sua mãe, mas eu não queria que ele sentisse a perda dela de novo... seria demais.

-Ele era muito pequeno quando ela se foi... - Perry concordou e Lois assentiu brevemente.

Sabia que Perry referia-se a si mesmo e seu pai também.  
Ele entendia.

-Não sei... - Lois declarou sincera avistando Kara vindo pelo elevador, a mesma tinha o óculos no rosto, o cabelo loiro agora caindo solto nos ombros levemente cacheado, ela usava roupas mais sofisticadas, um terninho cinzento e um casaco azul-escuro longo - O que me tranquiliza... é ver que ele também tem Kara de volta.

-Então vamos torcer para que permaneça assim... - Kara estava conversando com um par de jornalistas, a mão nos bolsos e o olhar atento. Atrás dela vinha Diana e Damian Wayne, este último arqueou uma sobrancelha para o espaço e saiu do olhar recebendo um sorriso maroto de Diana que agora tinha também alguma atenção para si...

-É... - Lois concordou e viu Conner que o avistar a mãe, veio em sua direção e segurou sua mão, ela pediu um tempo aos jornalistas e foi-se com o filho ambos balançando as mãos dadas e rindo um para o outro.

Diana Wayne atraía a atenção dos outros para si em uma breve entrevista sobre seu marido e a presença deles para o evento do fim de semana.  
Só faltavam dois dias... E o coração de Lois ficava mais e mais apertado...

* * *

 **HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**METRÓPOLIS**  
**11 PM**

DIANA ARQUEOU A SOBRANCELHA PARA A PEQUENA LUZ que vinha do corredor.

Bruce sempre exagerado os colocou na cobertura, embora ela estivesse contente por Damian ter sua privacidade assim como Kassandra já que o lugar era um apartamento com seis quartos e eram só os três já que seu filho - sim, Damian também era seu filho e ninguém lhe diria o contrário - decidiu voltar a Metrópolis e ajudar na patrulha da cidade enquanto o Batman estava fora e por isso era grata. Seu filho - Diana poderia chamá-lo assim e ele também apreciava - foi difícil de conquistar, mas ele finalmente lhe deu espaço para tal, e ela se viu a cada dia aproximando-se dele mais e mais... e apaixonando-se por quem Damian tentava esconder por trás do olhar inexpressivo e as vezes arrogante... que ele era igualzinho a Bruce.

Então acabou que só ficou ela, Bruce e Kassandra na cidade.  
Até mesmo Jon decidiu tomar o lugar do pai para ajudar enquanto ele estivesse fora também...

... Diana parou para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, mas nada.  
Lentamente, ela empurrou a porta do quarto de Kassandra e parou:

 _-Vamos lá no fim de semana, Kon..._  - Kassie sussurrava e Diana continuou ouvindo-a, a filha havia feito um forte de cobertores e travesseiros entre a mesa do quarto e a beirada da cama, puxara os lençóis fechando-se dentro da barraca improvisada, ligou a lanterna, e assim Diana podia ver sua sombra  _\- Eu sei... mas... já estamos aqui, não é?_

Diana podia ouvir o suspiro pesado dele em resposta.  
E quase imaginá-lo deitando-se no chão e respirando pesadamente... Conner as vezes era exatamente como Kara.  
Seus olhos nunca mentiam.

-Não quero ir nessa festa - Respondeu o garoto - Eu só quero... achar logo minha mãe.

Então  _era_  isso.  
Lois tinha razão, e Diana apertou os olhos ciente da presença  _dele_  antes que Bruce a alertasse, e olhou para o marido a seu lado igualmente preocupado escorando em seu lado oposto do portal para ouvir a conversa. Os dois então se olharam para o repentino silêncio da filha e bateram na porta e vendo-a Kassandra se assustar, pois a lanterna caiu escurecendo o espaço.

-Kassie? - Diana a chamou.

-Já é hora de dormir, Kass... - Falou Bruce aproximando-se da filha e puxando a coberta para revelá-la ali com o walkie-talkie em uma mão e a lanterna encontrada e ainda acesa na outra, um sorriso amarelo qual sempre dava a seu marido uma pausa - Dê boa noite a Conner.

 _-Uh... boa noite tio Bruce_ \- Respondeu o garoto do outro lado.

-Boa noite garoto, durma bem.

 _-Obrigado... você também_  - ele respondeu -  _Tchau Kass._

-Tchau Kon - Kassandra olhou para o pai daquela forma que o fazia fazer tudo por ela, e ele a apanhou nos braços levando-a para a cama - Papai... se a tia Lena está aqui, por que ela nunca procurou a tia Kara ou o Kon...?

Ele olhou para Diana.

-É por isso que Conner queria tanto vir... para encontrá-la?

-... sim. Ele... ele acha que um dia vai achar ela... e já fomos em mil lugares de Metropolis... Kon quer conhecer Smallville.

-Kassie...

-Eu sei mamãe...

Não, ela não sabia.  
E Diana esperava que nem Conner.  
Vira as fitas, assim como Bruce quatro anos atrás e toda a liga... eles viram que dez pessoas entraram, e dez pessoas... morreram naquele prédio.  
Incluindo Lena... quem estava sozinha no laboratório que ficava no subsolo...

-Kass... - Bruce a chamou dessa vez tocando seu rosto - A mãe de Conner... ela se foi. Eu sinto muito... Lena se foi, querida.

-Ela... nunca mais vai voltar?

-Não... eu sinto muito mesmo.

Kassandra fez um bico e olhou de um para o outro, Diana viu que Bruce estava completamente desarmado especialmente quando a filha começou a chorar abraçada ao pai como um bebê coala, vendo o olhar assustado de Bruce Diana se aproximou. Ela então pegou a filha no colo esperando que ela se acalmasse.  
Kassandra chorou. Ela  _realmente_  chorou, de soluçar...

-Kassie... Eu sei que é triste, eu sei que você não queria isso, mas... - Diana respirou fundo afagando-a e firmando-a em seu quadril afastou a franja de seus olhos encarando-a seriamente e sentindo seu coração se partir ao ver a filha assim - Seu pai e eu vamos falar com Kara, para ela conversar com Kon...

-Por que as pessoas morrem, mamãe?

-É... é triste querida, eu sei, mas... é parte da vida - Bruce tocou seu ombro e a filha o encarou.

-Como vovô e vovó...?

-Como eles... - Ele concordou.

-Eu queria que não fosse assim... queria...

-Eu sei, amor.

-Eu não quero que o Kon... fique sozinho. Isso é... muito triste.

-Ele não está sozinho... ele tem Kara - Disse Bruce e Diana viu um sorriso triste em seu rosto, e ele respirou fundo agora com a mão em seu rosto tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo e colocando-a atrás da orelha dela - Como eu tive Alfred... lembra? - Kassandra assentiu incapaz de formar alguma palavra - Vamos falar com Kara... está bem assim...?

Ela não respondeu.  
Diana sentia sua própria garganta arder.

-Kass...?

-Eu só queria que ele fosse feliz mamãe... só isso - ela disse ainda chorando e Diana não soube o que responder dessa vez.

Nem Bruce.

* * *

 **HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**METRÓPOLIS**  
**QUARTO 505**  
**6:17 AM**

O DIA ERA FRIO, lembrando-a de Midvale em Novembro.  
Kara gostava de usar casacos grossos e cachecóis, e ela abriu a porta da varanda e foi para a sacada respirando o ar da manhã.

Ainda era cedo. Mas há tempos não conseguia ter uma boa noite de sono...

Escorou no parapeito e observou a cidade, tinha se esquecido como era bonita. Fechou os olhos e por um momento quase podia senti-la ali... como sempre, a memória de Lena lhe dava forças.

_Só que então... Kara estava de volta há seis anos atrás, por um momento parada na mesma posição observando a cidade e escorada contra a sacada, embora da CatCo até que sentiu um par de mãos circulando sua cintura em um abraço e sorriu para Lena que depositou um beijo em seu ombro._

_-Sente-se melhor?_

_Já era bem tarde, e ela tinha dispensado todos para o dia, Kara teve dois incidentes hoje, onde não conseguiu salvar a todos e dois policiais morreram..._  
_... e ela estava se sentindo mal por isso._

_-Com você aqui? Sim... - Lena a abraçou escorando o queixo em seu ombro. Kara estava sem seus óculos, ela vestia uma blusa listrada e jeans, um sapato baixo... Lena tirou seus saltos, ela estava em um vestido negro e o cabelo preso em um coque - Obrigada._

_-Sempre - Disse Lena dando-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha - Como está Lois?_

_-Melhor... - Lois havia sido feita de refém no banco central há duas semanas, e ela parecia eufórica sobre manter prisioneiro seu atacante, o que era certo, entretanto Kara notou que havia um quê de obsessão por parte de Lois, ela não a culpava, embora se preocupasse - Eu espero... e você?_

_-Estou bem..._

_-Você e Lois tem uma coisa em que são muito parecidas que é atrair problemas..._

_Lena riu cruzando os braços diante do corpo._

_-Olha quem fala..._

_-É meio que o meu trabalho... você sabe._

_-Causar problemas? Porque eu posso dizer que-_

_Kara segurou seu rosto e a beijou.  
Lena sorriu contra seus lábios._

_-Tudo bem, isso até pode ser uma boa forma de me calar, mas ainda permaneço com meu argumento..._

_-Você não é engraçada... - Kara suspirou - E eu estou falando sério, Lena... você adora me preocupar... Eu não sei o que faria se alguma coisa... - Ela se interrompeu._

_-Ei... olhe para mim... - Lena pediu segurando seu rosto e esfregando o polegar em sua bochecha levemente - Você não está me perdendo... eu vou estar bem aqui com você, Kara..._ sempre _._

_-Lena..._

_-Eu prometo - Ela sussurrou mordiscando sua orelha e Kara mal conseguiu manter o controle de si mesma, Lena estava desabotoando sua camisa._

_-Lena..._

_-Hm...?_

_-Isso devia ser proibido..._

_-Sua chefe não vai reclamar, acredite... - falou a outra e Kara bufou antes de surpreendê-la ao erguê-la e agora colocá-la sentada diante dela na mesa de centro. Lena riu - Ela até poderia te dar um aumento, sabe...?_

_-Meu chefe definitivamente poderia me matar por isso... e me demitir, assim como a chefe superior a ele - Ela argumentou quase perdendo no momento em que Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu_ daquele _jeito._

_-Sorte a sua então que você é casada com a chefe de seus chefes, querida... porque eles não ousariam... tocar minha esposa. E falo isso... figurativa e literalmente... - Ela desceu o toque lento por seu abdômen enviando arrepios por seu corpo._

_-Você é uma pessoa terrível - Kara declarou rindo._

_-E você me ama... - ela respondeu._

_Kara assentiu efusivamente respondendo quando Lena a beijava de novo.  
_ _Aquele mesmo fogo desde a primeira vez correndo por suas veias...  
_ _... ela a amava, tanto..._

Mas Lena mentiu para ela.

-Você prometeu que iria estar aqui... - Kara sussurrou para ninguém em particular e notando um floco de neve caindo lentamente. Provavelmente o primeiro da estação, e ela ampliou sua visão para olhar o mesmo em seus detalhes, perfeitos e não soube o que afastou seu olhar e concentração daquilo, mas quando o fez lá estava ela... lá embaixo na rua provavelmente dois quilômetros de distância em pelo menos uma descida de sessenta andares, em um casaco branco e uma touca cinzenta, jeans negros e o telefone celular na mão...

Kara reconheceria aquele rosto... sempre.

-Lena... - ela sussurrou mal contendo-se, e quando o som de concreto se quebrou sobre seus dedos isso a assustou, por um breve momento seus poderes pareciam ter saído de controle, e então Kara quase saltou da sacada, lembrando-se então que ela não era mais a Supergirl. Que há anos ela não usava mais a capa...

Ela correu para se trocar, apanhando apenas o moletom e correu o mais rápido que pôde para lá, exatamente onde a viu... só que não tinha ninguém.  
Olhou a sua volta, o trânsito abarrotado de táxis e pessoas, concentrou sua visão de raio-x... mas nada.  
Kara sequer havia levado cinco segundos.

Não. Não. Não...  
Kara respirava descompassado, seu coração estava a mil, ela fechou os olhos.

-Lena - A chamou de novo abrindo-os.

A realidade batendo de volta como a destruição de Krypton... de novo.

E de novo.

Mas Lena continuava morta... e ela sozinha.  
Irritada, Kara fechou a mão em punho e ergueu os olhos e voou.

Ela voou tão alto e para tão longe que só os abriu... quando subiu além da atmosfera.  
Para enfim gritar.

.. .. ... .. ..

O que ela não tinha visto é que Kieran havia entrado em uma loja ali perto, removendo o casaco e deixando o cabelo loiro cair por baixo da touca cinzenta, James parou a seu lado estendendo-lhe um copo de café quente que ela demorou para apanhar porque estava olhando na direção do amontoado de pessoas comentando sobre quem quer que fosse que tinha parado no meio da avenida e então voado para o alto logo em seguida.

Afinal, eles tinham o conhecimento de que Aliens viviam entre os humanos, e que muitos eram mocinhos, outros vilões... outros permaneciam neutros e pacíficos... mas... esse era um comportamento... confuso.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntou James, Kieran assentiu e aceitou o café colocando a pasta com seu laptop no balcão e sorrindo - Você conseguiu...

-É claro que consegui - Foi sua resposta e então a abriu e apanhou dois crachás - Estamos dentro.

-Yay! - Ele celebrou fazendo-a rir enquanto apanhava os objetos.

-Você é uma criança com um doce na mão.

-Quem precisa de um doce quando tem isso? Você conseguiu entrar na conferência e nem é uma jornalista...

-Eu não fiz nada, Cat me deu acesso... além do mais, eu sou sua chefe, Olsen - ela lhe deu o olhar sério incapaz de mantê-lo e os dois riram.

-Isso é ótimo. A Rainha da mídia quer que você trabalhe com ela em Metrópolis... ao menos foi isso que ouvi... além disso, você está levando o jornal muito bem, K...

-Você ouviu? - Ele lançou os braços para cima em sinal de rendição. Kieran riu - Onde?

-Kieran, você é um gênio e realmente não tem todo o seu potencial usado... - ela havia ouvido aquilo em algum lugar - Cat tem razão em querer colocá-la em uma posição melhor do que no Smallville Journal e você também sabe disso... você avançou muito no último ano, vamos falar sobre o hotel...? - Ela sentiu um leve rubor em seu rosto e ele riu mais ainda - E...

-Eu não quero que pensem que só porque mantenho uma amizade com Cat consegui esse emprego ou subir assim...

-K... você sabe que não é assim, eu sei... Cat sabe, você é sua própria pessoa, e chegou realmente longe sozinha... e dane-se o que os outros pensam. - Kieran sorriu para a sinceridade de James, ela definitivamente o adorava por isso - Agora vamos... temos que encontrar um smoking para mim e um vestido para você. Podemos?

E riu de novo.

-Eu nem terminei meu café...

Ele apanhou o mesmo entregando-lhe e saíram pela porta, por um momento, Kieran parou para olhar a pequena multidão ainda comentando sobre a misteriosa pessoa que sumira de vista e levantou os olhos para o alto. Por um momento, ela voltou há quatro anos atrás... a sensação e pressão em seu peito... soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando quando James tocou seu ombro atraindo sua atenção e sentiu um leve arrepio.

Neve.  
Afinal... estava frio.

-Tudo bem? - Ele conhecia seus momentos.

Pensar em um passado que perdeu e jamais recuperou.  
Seus acessos e lapsos de memórias quais tentava manter...  
Ela apenas assentiu.

-Jóia... vamos de táxi, ou no seu carro?

-Definitivamente táxi - James falou fazendo-a rir de novo, e pelo resto do dia, Kieran não martirizou mais sobre...

... mas não significava que ela não sentia... não pensava... e definitivamente não desejava ter alguma resposta.

Por quatro anos... é o que mais queria.  
O que não sabia... é que em breve... teria todas elas.


	4. "Okay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfim...
> 
> Sobre o capítulo... Desde que comecei essa história, ESSE é o capítulo que eu queria muito postar :)  
> Pois até agora, ele tem minha cena preferida...
> 
> Para esclarecer, LegacieS é um AU, onde a história de Reign aconteceu antes de Lena desaparecer, mas Ruby era só uma criança, ela e Alex se aproximaram bastante ainda que agora Sam e Alex estejam mais afastadas, Sam dirige a L-Corp qual Kara é dona, mas Kara é a chefe na CatCo. James por exemplo na minha fic nunca viveu em National City, ele foi para Smallville há seis anos, e conheceu Lena como Kieran no hospital, então ele não faz ideia de que ela é Lena Luthor, e os dois são melhores amigos. James e Lena vivem se paquerando, mas Lena já assumiu a ele ser gay, e o mesmo conheceu e namora Lucy.
> 
> É o mesmo caso de Cat... Cat conhecia e trabalhou com Kara que foi sua assistente anos atrás, mas ela nunca conheceu Lena... pessoalmente. Cat conhece Kieran há mais de um ano, mas ela também não sabe que ela é Lena Luthor... enfim... deixemos isso para o desenrolar da fic então. Divirtam-se.
> 
> Então...
> 
> Divirtam-se ;)

**Frase do Dia** : _Fazer a coisa errada pelo motivo certo, ainda é errado -Phoebe (Charmed)_

* * *

 

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**   
**COBERTURA.**   
**DIA DA GALA**   
**7PM**

ALGUMA COISA, sobre a gala dessa noite, incomodava Diana. Ela levantou o olhar para o espelho, estava usando um vestido vermelho e saltos da mesma cor, seu cabelo preso em um coque e acabara de colocar brinco em uma das orelhas e foi prender o outro quando ouviu a voz gutural de Bruce vinda da porta.

-Uau - ele declarou simplesmente, havia vestido apenas as calças e colocado a camisa não abotoada até a gola e a gravata enrolada no pescoço, Conner e Kassandra passaram correndo pelo corredor e rindo - Você está maravilhosa.

Ele se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo suave e ela sorriu.

-Obrigada... e você ainda não está pronto... Crianças? - Eles apontaram na porta, Kassandra primeiro e Conner em seguida, as cabeças um sobre o outro observando-a, e definitivamente tentando ocultar que eram tão ou menos prontos quanto Bruce - Deixe-me ver as roupas dos dois.

-Uh... - Conner foi o primeiro a aparecer completamente no espaço e Diana suspirou.

Ele estava vestindo as mesmas roupas qual chegou ali.

-Bruce... ele nem tomou banho!

-Bem...

-Mãe a gente tava jogando... - Kassandra disse saindo também de trás da parede e Diana suspirou outra vez.

Ela também não, e então olhou para o marido novamente.  
O Wayne no entanto sorriu quando a viu cruzar os braços diante do corpo e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

-Relaxe... era isso que vim falar com você. Pedi a Alfred para acompanhá-la, Lois e Clark estarão indo com vocês, e as crianças e eu estaremos lá depois...

-Você que está praticamente vestido vai lhes dar banho e ajudá-los a se vestir...

-Sim - Ele disse seguramente lhe dando o olhar panteado. Diana sabia o que isso significava, "Eu sou o cavaleiro das trevas, claro que posso cuidar de dois pestinhas" e ela apenas riu. Ele admitiria em breve que preferia enfrentar o Coringa, Charada e até mesmo o Pesadelo eram mais sutis que os dois.

Entretanto, ela sabia que era por causa de Kon...

-Tudo bem... não se atrasem muito.

-Sim senhora - Disse ele batendo continência fazendo-a suspirar e as crianças seguiram o gesto.

Diana armou para perseguir os dois que saíram correndo e gritando, ela se virou para Bruce que aproximou-se abraçando-a pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

-Está tudo bem? - Ela perguntou quando os ouviu longe o suficiente.

-Conner estava com raiva... Kara conversou com ele esta manhã... sobre... bem, você sabe - Ele respondeu e ela assentiu - Kassie falou com ele também... - Diana viu aquele olhar de orgulho no rosto do marido - Eles conversaram algum tempo e eu os deixei tranquilos, mas acabei perdendo a hora, então... vou levá-lo para uma volta... Kara disse que ele estava nervoso, ainda que o passeio tenha sido agradável, e eu acho que ele chorou um pouco - Ela suspirou ciente disso, Conner tinha a pele muito pálida, e dava para notar... - Eu queria poder fazer mais.

-Eu sei... - Ela segurou seu rosto olhando-o nos olhos - Ele é um menino forte... e vai conseguir passar por isso.

-Sim... - Bruce assentiu claramente incerto e Diana o puxou para um beijo significativo prendendo-o ela circulou sua cintura com os dois braços sentindo seus músculos contra seu corpo e sorrindo internamente para o gemido gutural dele em resposta enquanto o beijo foi se tornando mais quente e a estava levando para trás, e Diana parou ao sentir o encosto da cama bater suavemente em sua canela.

-Bruce...

-Hm...?

-Festa de gala... volta com as crianças... estou saindo com Alfred daqui a pouco.- Ela riu para o segundo gemido.

-Você me seduz e então me dispensa, isso vai custar caro Sra. Wayne... - Ela riu.

-Cobre com todos os juros Sr. Wayne... - e respondeu rouca e ele pressionou-a ainda mais - Mais tarde - Prometeu.

Os dois ouviram as vozes das crianças e Alfred dessa vez, rindo.  
Eles pareciam estar voltando pelo corredor...

Diana quase considerou usar o teletransportador...  
Mal sabendo que ele também.

-Falou com Damien? - Perguntou pigarreando e afastando-se para finalizar os botões de sua camisa, e Bruce ficou olhando-a trabalhar nisso.

-Esta manhã... ele estava ocupado em Bludhaven ajudando Asa Noturna... - Admitiu - Mas não podemos falar muito... embora ele parecesse interessado no assunto, já que se trata de Kara.

-Isso é sobre... o que eles tiveram...? - Ela perguntou vendo-o assentir.

-Dick disse que não foi nada sério, mas bem... ele não é muito claro às vezes.

-Hm... - Diana permitiu que o cinismo estivesse claro em sua expressão enquanto finalizava o último botão e ajeitava a gola para colocar agora a gravata e ela deu o nó - Me pergunto onde ele poderia ter aprendido a ser assim... talvez com o pai? - Ela provocou.

Bruce fingiu ofensa.  
E sorriu quando ela finalizou a gravata ajeitando-a em seu pescoço e demorou o toque sobre seu peito, qual ele apanhou sua mão beijando os nós dos dedos.

-Mas Richard está bem? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Sim - ele disse e ela não resistiu em descer a mão por seu peito e ele segurou seu pulso com delicadeza puxando-a para um beijo rápido, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro - Damien e Jon provavelmente virão essa noite para a homenagem a Lois... e eu deveria ir preparar Kass e Kon... vou levá-los para um cheeseburger e uma volta no parque. E então estaremos na festa.

-Sim... você deveria, vou pedir ao Alfred para colocar algumas roupas extras para o caso de... - Ela lhe deu um olhar - Outro incidente como o de domingo passado. Ainda que eu saiba que Lois definitivamente aproveitou a página oito a suas custas...

Ela se lembrava muito bem: À Paternidade: Estrelando Bruce Wayne.

-Era molho de tomate... - Ele disse na defensiva suspirando dramaticamente, agora ela sabia de onde Kassandra e Conner tinham aprendido isso, pois Damien, Jason e até mesmo Tim o faziam... - E Kassandra me sujou... ela estava sacudindo o vidro...!

-Sim, por isso tinha até no seu cabelo... todo você e até mesmo Kassie e Tim. Os dois pareciam ter tomado banho em molho de tomate! - Ele deu de ombros e por um momento Diana quis socá-lo pela arrogância e cinismo, mas ela riu - Ok... Bruce.

-Não ganho um último beijo da minha esposa?

-Hm... - foi sua vez de murmurar fazendo-o sorrir enquanto a beijava, e embora Bruce afastasse qualquer sensação ruim, Diana não conseguia tirar da cabeça que essa seria uma noite... diferente. Estranha... e de certa forma inesquecível.

Então ela apenas afastou a ideia... por ora.  
Mas não o sentimento.

-WHOA... isso é quente.

Kieran riu observando James tentar ajeitar o blazer e arqueou a sobrancelha para a declaração dele.  
Ela estava usando um terno de três peças negro, com camisa e colete, mas sem a gravata.

-Lembre-me de tentar um vestido na próxima.

-Ambos sabemos que não deu muito certo... - E riu - Lembra do carnaval do ano passado...?

-Aquilo era uma saia havaiana... nada a ver - Ele declarou fazendo-a rir - Além do mais... você os distraiu... porque estava todo mundo de olho em você - Ele declarou ajeitando as abotoaduras e ela riu mais - Acho que todos os homens ficaram loucos contigo naquela festa...

-James... eu sou gay - ela o lembrou - e você tem namorada.

-Que infelizmente está em um trabalho no Iraque... - Ele suspirou dramaticamente.

-Sim... - ela disse - É uma pena que ela não vá assistir também a apresentação de Lois...

-Lois sua irmã mais velha não é?

-A mesma - ele disse - Ei, acho que posso apresentá-las essa noite. Ela é casada com Clark Kent...

-Seu amigo em Metrópolis.

-Sim... há algum tempo não nos falamos pessoalmente os dias andaram conturbados, no fim das contas... - Ele admitiu pesadamente - vai ser bom revê-lo... e voltando ao tópico do Carnaval do ano passado, você enlouqueceu muitas mulheres também, provavelmente as fez duvidar de sua própria sexualidade - Kieran suspirou, ela não conseguia manter um rosto sério enquanto ele dizia esse tipo de coisa com tamanha cara de pau... - Kieran... você já se olhou no espelho?

Ela lhe deu um olhar e um sorriso agora sentindo o rubor em seu rosto.

-Ok... você está pronto? - Ela desviou observando-o e ele olhou para si mesmo por um momento e então assentiu - Ótimo... - e apanhou as chaves do carro.

-O que está fazendo? Temos uma limo lá em baixo.

-Você contratou uma limousine?

-Eu não... Cat. Estamos oficialmente apresentando o Jornal de Smallville esse ano, então... - ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem... então vamos. Você tem tudo?

James apenas levantou a câmera que segurava sorrindo e verificou o crachá já em seu pescoço e ela fez o mesmo.

-Tudo - Kieran sorriu também abrindo a porta e ele fez um sinal para ela passar e a fechou atrás de si.

* * *

 

O espaço era muito chique e bem decorado.

Todos usavam roupas sociais extravagantes, garçons serviam bebidas, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, os jornalistas fotografavam e eram fotografados, eles conversavam e se divertiam apesar de tudo e ela poderia chutar que não haviam menos de trezentas pessoas ali... no geral. A seu lado James fazia um movimento de cabeça claramente impressionado, e ele fez um sinal para Kieran que seguiu uma pequena deixa, as pessoas amontoaram-se em volta de alguém:

-Senhora Wayne. Senhora Wayne! - Eles chamavam e os dois olharam um para o outro intrigados, com o aglomerado de jornalistas, em volta da mulher nem podiam se aproximar - O que tem a dizer sobre o novo processo contra a WayneTech?

-Eu não posso responder sobre os ocorridos na empresa de meu marido, Sr. Gellar - Declarou ela em uma voz suave, e por um momento, Kieran apertou o olhar ante a... familiaridade - Embora possa dizer que teremos a reinauguração do Museu Nacional de Gotham em breve, e haverá uma festa comemorativa qual estou organizando...

-A Sra. Wayne trabalha em reformas para restaurar a cultura de nosso país... pelo mundo. Além de ser também é uma decoradora de interiores, embaixadora da paz... - Disse James a seu lado - Ela é incrível e tem muitos projetos que alcançaram nome além de seu sobrenome... Wayne - Ele declarou - Deve ser ruim ser taxado por seu sobrenome.

-Deve ser... - ela concordou de repente sentindo-se um pouco indisposta, então fez um sinal para James e os dois continuaram seguindo pela festa já que o salão era enorme e as pessoas ali deviam pelo menos ocupar uns 300 assentos.

-O evento mais aguardado dessa noite vai ser o último... clássico - Ele disse e ergueu a câmera fazendo uma fotografia aleatória.

Kieran sorriu.

-Lois Lane... - ela disse por um momento parecia que o nome soara... diferente - Você já quer ir ver?

-Podemos...?

-Sim...

-Whoa... nova comoção - Kieran levantou o olhar para James que apontou na direção oposta do salão, onde as pessoas corriam e se aglomeravam em um novo individuo, por um momento, ela vislumbrou a Sra. Wayne, realmente bela em seu vestido vermelho longo que assentava cada curva de seu corpo e caia muito bem para ela inclusive o corte que exibia sua perna ela tinha as mãos para baixo segurando firmemente uma bolsa, o queixo erguido, e em saltos altos, o cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos, a mulher no entanto, tinha um olhar apertado na direção da presença qual os jornalistas rodeavam...

Carne fresca, pensou Kieran já por dentro de todas as emoções de ser um repórter e cruzou os braços diante do corpo para olhar a cena.

-É o 80° evento, esse ano patrocinado pela L-Corp e WayneTech... o que o Senhor acha das novas acusações contra a empresa pelo atual desaparecimento de Lex Luthor e a cumplicidade do Sr. Wayne? - Perguntava um jornalista.

Foi quando a voz dele alcançou seus ouvidos:

-Como disse a Sra Wayne aqui presente, eu não posso responder pelas acusações ou classificações feitas a pessoas que não sou eu... - Ele declarou arrogante, e sua garganta se fechou.

Abrindo espaço na multidão, vários jornalistas tinham se virado para olhar Diana que permanecia com os braços cruzados diante do corpo para o ex secretário de defesa, mas agora presidente dos Estados Unidos.

-Mas as acusações foram feitas do Governo dos Estados Unidos contra a Liga da Justiça, colocando não apenas a WayneTech como também a Smoke Industries além da Palmer Tech e a L-Corp...

-Eu sou o Presidente, meu rapaz, não o Governo.

-Isso quer dizer que o senhor não está ciente das acusações?

-Isso quer dizer que há mais envolvidos, e não posso responder a elas... ainda.

-Afinal, elas não são lá muito plausíveis - Respondeu Diana Wayne em sua voz suave, mas alta o suficiente para eles escutarem, e já havia um par de jornalistas lhe estendendo o microfone - Ainda com a postura tranquila e os braços cruzados ela sorriu ao homem - A Liga não tem feito nada além de ajudar o Planeta, unindo os heróis em uma causa, e eles precisam responder a um processo por porte de tecnologia alienígena e militar, quando tais provém de seus membros de corpo presente...

-Agradecemos todo o auxílio de nossos vigilantes, mas por que teríamos nossa força militar, marinha e policial quando há toneladas de uma nave espacial sobrevoando a Terra chamada de Torre de Vigilância quando podem disparar mísseis em qualquer canto do país?

-A plataforma não possui mísseis... - ela se manteve, embora sua postura tenha vacilado um pouco - ou qualquer armamento em seu poderio... senhor presidente.

-E você é um membro da Liga para saber sobre isso, Senhora Wayne? Por isso digo que este é um problema para o governo... e a Liga.

-Já eu diria que esta é uma questão mundial... - A nova voz se destacou na multidão, e eles deram espaço para ninguém menos que Cat Grant - Afinal, apenas podemos responder sobre nossas próprias ações e crimes, então me diga senhor presidente, algo a declarar sobre o atentado de dois meses atrás e a negação em auxílio a Liga da Justiça no Kansas sobre o ataque de Apocalypse? Ou talvez o lançamento do míssil contra Gotham assim que o Batman declarou estado de calamidade pedindo auxílio aos prisioneiros que eram seus próprios cidadãos?

O homem pigarreou.

-Srta. Grant... é realmente um prazer. Como sempre.

-Tenho certeza - Cat devolveu em seu familiar tom provocativo.

-Se me dão licença... - ele fingiu demência, e Kieran ficou parada no lugar quando o homem desceu da plataforma agora caminhando em sua direção, e ela foi capaz de olhar em seus olhos por um momento, qual parou para observá-la também... e finalmente se foi.

Ela não soube o que aconteceu a seguir.  
As pessoas continuavam fazendo perguntas aleatórias, Cat foi cercada por um monte de pessoas e James pareceu também se distrair.

Por um momento, Kieran não conseguiu ouvir nada... nem sentir...  
Mas ela havia mergulhado no passado:

_"Pois eu acho que nosso filho vai ser como você... você é minha heroína, Lee..."_

_Ela podia ouvir aquela voz suave e feminina, e senti-la abraçar sua cintura por trás enquanto juntas olhavam para o berço onde o garoto descansava._   
_Seu cabelo era negro, ele estava abraçado a um pequeno animal de pelúcia, vestia um macacão azul-claro, e tinha bordado no peito um S idêntico ao simbolo do Superman e a Supergirl..._

_"Hm... eu gosto como isso soa" ela ouviu-se admitir, mas escorou a cabeça contra a outra que riu. Aquela risada... mesmo que baixa para não acordar a criança... e seu coração deu um salto "Diga de novo"_

_"Você é minha heroína..." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido lhe causando um arrepio agradável principalmente quando beijou-a ali, e Kieran se virou finalmente para olhá-la, mas a imagem praticamente embaçou quase desaparecendo no instante em que uma dor aguda se instalava em sua têmpora e sua voz soou antes da lembrança cessar._

_"Não... nosso filho. Diga de novo"_

_Outra risada._

-Eu preciso... sair daqui.

-K...?

Ela fechou os olhos com força não olhando nem mesmo qual direção tomou, e sendo imediatamente dominada por um mal estar.  
James estava segurando-a antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa... ou cair.  
E ele pediu:

-Eu preciso de um médico!

E não ouviu mais nada...

__

* * *

 

-KARA DANVERS-LUTHOR - Ao seu nome completo, Kara pausou seus passos levantando o olhar para ninguém menos que a Srta. Grant e automaticamente ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto. Ela estava usando um terninho feminino cinzento, o cabelo loiro cacheado caindo sob seus ombros definitivamente não havia mudado nada enquanto Kara usava um vestido negro com gola alta e sem mangas, os ombros nus, seu cabelo preso e os óculos de leitura no rosto - É realmente um prazer vê-la pessoalmente, querida.

Kara a abraçou apertando-a contra si e admitindo:

-Você também Srta. Grant...

-Como você está? - Kara sempre redirecionava aquela pergunta, mesmo vinda de Cat ou Eliza.

Ela não conheceu Lena, mas sempre simpatizou por seus sentimentos e Kara era grata a isso.  
Assentindo suavemente ela lhe deu um aceno de cabeça.

-Estou bem - admitiu.

-E Conner...? Ele deve estar enorme agora.

-Sim - Kara confessou - Está quase fazendo cinco...

-Tudo isso? - Ela riu - Oh céus... o tempo definitivamente voa...

-E como estão seus meninos...?

-Bem. Adam acaba de se formar, e Carter está fazendo intercâmbio... ele viajou com o pai no fim de semana... para o Havaí - Kara lhe deu um olhar curioso e Cat revirou os olhos - Eu sei...

-Isso é ótimo - Kara disse sinceramente e Cat apanhou duas taças de champanhe e ofereceu a ela uma - E Adam está por aqui?

-Não, lamento... - Disse Cat sorrindo - Conner?

-Ele virá mais tarde...

-Clark Kent vai trazê-lo? - Ela franziu o cenho lembrando-se que seu primo era a paixonite de Cat e estremeceu -

-Não... - Respondeu Kara bebericando o champanhe. Tinha um gosto bom, ela e Cat se distrairam para uma pequena comoção a distância e entretiveram em uma conversa agradável - Bem, parece que ainda temos a mesma loucura de sempre não importam os anos... Jornalistas sempre serão jornalistas. Um bando de urubus em busca de carniça...

Kara riu. As duas conversaram um bocado, e Cat a convidou para conhecerem o jornal em Smallville.  
Kara estava sinceramente pensando em recusar educadamente quando o telefone da mulher tocou, que embora com o cenho franzido para a mesma o levou a orelha pedindo-lhe desculpas.

-Oi... sim - Kara manteve-se, ela não iria ouvir a conversa alheia. Não fazia isso mais, embora suspeitasse que talvez podia ajudar, pois o olhar de Cat além de seu tom de voz se tornou sério e carregado - O quê? Quando...? Não... ainda estou aqui, aonde vocês estão...?

-Está tudo bem? - Perguntou e Cat levantou a mão pedindo-lhe um momento.

Kara esperou.

 _-Eu não sei..._ \- era uma voz masculina do outro lado _\- ela não fala comigo, nem mesmo olha para mim. E está lá sentada olhando para o vazio há vinte minutos, desde que chegamos... eu estou preocupado._

-Você se lembra da última vez que isso aconteceu, James... - Cat tinha virado o corpo um pouco para ficar de costas para Kara e ela ouviu o suspiro do outro lado da linha.

 _-Sim, há praticamente um ano... a lembrança de uma praia, um par de saltos... uma campina e golfinhos no pôr-do-sol... o "sonho distante".._.

-Exatamente - Cat suspirou - Eu estou indo para aí - Não saia de perto dela.

_-Não vou, Srta. Grant..._

-Cat...

-Te vejo em breve - ela desligou virando-se de volta a ela - Desculpe por isso, Kara... eu tenho que ir.

-Tudo bem - Ela disse sorrindo-lhe sinceramente, era realmente bom ter conquistado-a a ponto de que Cat a chamava por seu nome real. Ainda que admitisse que sentia falta de ser tratada por "Kira" - Você precisa de ajuda, está tudo bem...?

-Uma amiga teve um incidente e precisou ser levada ao hospital...

-Oh, ela está bem...?

-Vai ficar... acredito que foi uma recaída - ela murmurou e Kara franziu o cenho, mas não houveram mais explicações.

Cat se despediu e a deixou.  
Fazendo promessas de que ainda iriam se ver de novo antes de ela voltar a National City e a L-Corp.

Kara já havia sido abordada pelo menos umas seis vezes desde que chegou, e estava aliviada por agora, Kon não passar por tal tratamento, e ao avistar o filho vindo em sua direção usando um smoking preto, o cabelo penteado para trás e um sorriso no rosto, ela sorriu de volta para ele que apertou os olhos para um homem que cumprimentava Bruce lhe dando a expressão de: Por que todo mundo tinha que ser tão alto, mãe...?

Kassandra olhou as pessoas a sua volta, seu pai segurava em sua mão com uma dele, e do outro lado a de Conner.  
Ela deu de ombros sorrindo, e ali na frente e de costas para ele, Kassandra avistou Damian.

-Dada... - ela chamou contente e Conner olhou na direção que observava, e saiu correndo para o irmão, não vendo um garçom que por ali passava e esbarrou no mesmo que deixou cair a bandeja com três taças no chão, espatifando-as com um estrondo. Todos em volta pararam para observar o incidente.

Damian se aproximou e ela notou Conner a seu lado já desculpando-se com o rapaz.

-Merda... - Disse ele ignorando as crianças e então encarando-as.

-Garoto... - veio um homem alto de cabelos cinzentos usando um terno de risca de giz, ele tinha um fone no ouvido e a expressão séria - Leve tudo isso para a cozinha, e saia...

-Mas eu não-

-Desculpe por isso - Pediu Damian, mas o rapaz apenas olhava para o outro de terno aparentemente seu chefe que respondeu em tom gutural:

-Saia... Vá para casa, Charlie.

-Moleques idiotas...

-Saia - o homem alterou a voz ao rapaz que saiu.  
  
Naquele momento, Damian já estava ao lado dos dois segurando a mão de cada um e perguntando se estavam bem, e então olhou dela para o pai.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntou ele olhando das crianças ao filho mais velho e por fim o organizador do evento.

-Lamento por isso Sr. Wayne, tenha uma boa noite.

-Obrigado - Ele fez uma indicativa e Kassandra olhou para Conner.

-Desculpe - ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta e sorriu.

-Vamos, sua mãe está ali - Disse Damian apontando para a mesma ao longe, e Kassandra quase flutuou até ela para abraçá-la Kara os apanhou cada um em um braço quando se abaixou e lhes deu um aperto ouvindo as risadas infantis deles.

-O que aconteceu? - Ela ouviu a voz de Diana preocupada.

-Um incidente... nada demais - Damian a tranquilizou lhe dando uma expressão calma e olhando para o pai, então Diana o abraçou e Kara sorriu ao vê-lo relaxar no carinho qual sempre o surpreendia. Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, mas ao contrário de Jon, Damian nunca reclamava. Muito pelo contrário - Uh... Kon, você está com fome?

-Não. Mas... eu estou com sede.

-Ótimo, vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber - Kassandra foi para a mãe pedindo-a um abraço também e então seguiu o irmão e Kon.

Diana a olhou com um sorriso.

-E então...? O que está achando?

Kara apenas virou-se para a visão de Lois e Clark chegando juntos.

* * *

 

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**   
**2 AM**   
**COBERTURA**

DIANA RESPIROU FUNDO PARA A BRISA DE INVERNO EM METRÓPOLIS.

Ela gostava dessa estação, pois era quando podiam juntar os familiares para cearem juntos, os amigos também, e ultimamente a Liga aprendeu a seguir essas tradições de feriados... embora ela e Bruce tenham escapado sozinhos nos últimos cinco anos durante a ação de graças, natal e até mesmo ano novo e páscoa... e o resultado disso era um casamento de seis anos e Kassandra. Sem falar nos meninos Richard, Tim, Jason que felizmente estava de volta ao ceio da família e Damian. Até mesmo Barbara e Kate era uma adição agradável... mas quem era ela para dizer algo contra...?  
Era apaixonada por morcegos... Palavras de Flash.

Entretanto, ainda havia aquela sensação...  
Aquela impressão que Diana teve ao ver a figura ao longe na festa de ontem...

-Ei... - Bruce a abraçou pela cintura, e ela lembrou-se que vestia a camisa dele e ignorou o frio em suas pernas e braços quando sentiu o corpo quente moldar-se ao seu.

-Algo está errado, Bruce... algo está muito errado - Ela disse e escorou contra ele respirando fundo - Eu... não sei explicar.

-Eu sei... - Ele respondeu sinceramente com o pedaço de papel em mãos dando um beijo em sua bochecha - Você pode cuidar de Kassie...?

Diana se virou para fitá-lo, ela conhecia aquela expressão.

-Me diga qualquer novidade?

Ele assentiu e puxou o comunicador.

-Batman para a Torre de Vigia... eu preciso de um traje. Estarei mandando a localização em cinco minutos.

-Tudo bem, Batman - Respondeu o Sr. Terrific.

-Você tem... tudo o que precisa? - Diana perguntou vendo-o ir para o guarda-roupa, ele sempre tinha roupas térmicas para o caso de... e ela o observou apanhar o telefone e colocá-lo no bolso interno, vestir as calças e a camisa longa, ajeitar o par de luvas e puxar o capuz para cobrir o rosto, sem dizer uma palavra, ele deu a volta na cama e aproximou-se dando-lhe um beijo cálido - Fique seguro, Bruce...

Ele permaneceu com a testa colada na dela e assentiu, e Diana lhe deu espaço observando-o saltar da sacada para a noite.

* * *

 

**APTO 505**   
**8 AM**

-MÃE, você não comeu tudo - Kara levantou os olhos para a declaração de Conner que lhe tinha uma sobrancelha perfeita arqueada lembrando-a Lena pela enésima vez, ela abaixou a cabeça para seu prato, os ovos mexidos já frios, o suco mal tocado e sorriu - Mãe...

-Eu não estou com muita fome... - Respondeu ficando de pé - Vá se arrumar, sairemos em meia hora.

Conner lhe deu um olhar antes de assentir.  
Alguém bateu na porta, e tarde demais, Kara viu Conner abri-la, ela ficou de pé imediatamente mais rápida do que era humanamente possível quando ouviu perguntas atravessadas:

-Sr. Luthor, você sabe quem está envolvido na conspiração da WayneTech e L-Corp?

-Sua mãe Kara sabia se sua mãe Lena desviava dinheiro?

-Você tem-

Kara apanhou o braço do filho erguendo-o para o alto e pegando-o no colo, não se importando pelas fotografias dela em pijamas e deu seu olhar mais seco aos jornalistas lembrando-se da criança que carregava segurando-se de poder socar cada um deles e enfiar suas câmeras em lugares inapropriados... agora e com o cabelo meio arrepiado por ter acordado agora, felizmente os óculos já no rosto - mais por hábito que qualquer outra coisa - e fechou a porta com um estrondo que ameaçou-a nas dobradiças enquanto ajeitava Conner.

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a você sobre estranhos, Conner?

-Desculpe... - ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço - Eles... eles falaram da mamãe...

-Nada disso é verdade, eu prometo a você... - Kara disse virando-se com ele para a mesa e o ajudando a sentar na beirada da mesma, ela afastou o cabelo de seus olhos definitivamente colocando um corte para ele em sua lista de coisas para fazer - Lena era a pessoa mais incrível... maravilhosa, com o coração mais lindo que já conheci... nunca duvide disso, Kon.

-Está bem... - Ele assentiu, embora o processo contra a WayneTech e o envolvimento da L-Corp fosse mais pela tecnologia e auxílio a Liga da Justiça e seus membros, na verdade se tratava de uma perseguição aos conhecidos e "suspeitos" por assim dizer quais o Governo não tinha conhecimento por baixo das máscaras de vigilantes... pelo menos não todos eles, e embora a manobra de Diana tivesse sido arriscada, Kara sorriu para a forma como Cat virou a mesa obrigando o presidente a deixar o palco na gala de ontem, mas infelizmente não apenas como a redatora-chefe na CatCo, ela era herdeira da L-Corp, na verdade a mãe de seu herdeiro de quatro anos... que pediu: - Me desculpe.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, coração... você é um Luthor - Kara disse olhando-o nos olhos agora porque ele estava sentado na beirada da mesa e balançava os pés quais ela segurou afagando sua perna para acalmá-lo e segurou seu queixo - Kon, você é tão incrível quanto Lena, e eu tenho orgulho disso... então nunca... nunca duvide de quanto, ok?

-Okay... - ele disse e Kara o abraçou dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

* * *

 

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**   
**LOBBY**   
**5 PM**

HAVIA SIDO UMA TARDE AGRADÁVEL, mas Conner estava ansioso para conhecer Smallville.

Ele estava feliz... sua mãe Kara tinha ido com ele ao museu, até mesmo ao bar favorito de sua mãe Lena... ainda que fosse dia e ela apenas mostrasse para ele o lugar, os dois foram também ao cais na saída da cidade, de novo ao Belly Burguer... Ao Planeta Diário, e o edifício onde um dia foi a LuthorCorp, ela mostrou a ele o antigo colégio de Lena por um tempo... eles falaram dela por horas, na verdade ele ouviu tantas histórias que não conseguiu parar a si mesmo de chorar ontem só de pensar nela no lugar... Conner riu ao encontrar uma fotografia de sua mãe adolescente no mural com algumas crianças, todos usando jaleco e óculos de laboratório, eles tinham feito um projeto de ciências e vencido o prêmio de primeiro lugar...

Ela e sua tia Sam seguravam o troféu animadas...

Cansados, eles chegaram em casa e foram assistir TV.

Sua mãe dormiu bem rápido, e sua tia Alex chegou há meia hora para sua alegria... Conner pediu para descer e buscar Kassandra, para irem nadar na cobertura e ela já estava com Damian no Playground, e ele tinha vestido uma bermuda branca e uma camisa roxa, colocado o boné de sua tia Alex e saído alegre para o corredor vazio, pois desde que o lugar foi invadido por jornalistas desavisados, sua mãe encarnou Cat Grant - de acordo com sua tia Alex - e mandou todos ralarem peito dali exigindo falar com a dona do lugar.

Conner não tinha ideia do que "ralar peito" significava, e então sua tia Alex explicou que era saírem de sua vista.  
... embora sua mãe parecesse bem irritada, ele não queria mais câmeras e microfones em seu rosto.

Mas ele também podia fazer alguma coisa, pois ninguém podia falar mal de sua mãe Lena ou os Luthor.  
Nunca.

Conner passou direto pela recepção olhando as placas agora. Ele tinha esquecido para onde diabos ficava o Playground. Não que o hotel fosse feio, mas por que tinham que ter tantas placas com setas estranhas...? Quer dizer, se a seta apontava para cima, então ele tinha que subir um andar?! E para baixo... descer?! Era fato, as únicas setas quais gostava foram as que seu tio Oliver lhe mostrou até ele sem querer atirar contra um dos computadores da tia Felicity e bem...

E Conner também não havia esquecido de procurá-la, mesmo que sua mãe tenha conversado com ele para não se decepcionar e dito várias vezes que ela se fora, mas ele sabia que não... então talvez pudesse pedir a ajuda de Damian para investigar. Já que ele era filho e aprendiz do maior detetive do mundo...

-Ah... - ele achou a placa escrita "Playground" e franziu o cenho.

-A Sra. Danvers mandou todos ao inferno...? Com essas palavras, eu duvido - Disse alguém atrás do balcão, ele ajeitava algumas caixas, e Conner reconheceu o uniforme do correio, o outro assentiu - E ela quer comprar o hotel...? Como assim?!

-A mulher acha que comprando o hotel poderá resolver o problema então... o que eu poderia dizer, ela é bilionária...

-Ainda não acredito que ela os mandou ao inferno.

-Mandou sim - Falou batendo as mãos nos bolsos e celebrando ao encontrar uma caneta - Ela deixou bem claro que acabaria com a carreira de qualquer um que abordasse seu filho e principalmente difamasse o nome de Lena Luthor...

-A mulher casou com uma bilionária, o dinheiro e poder subiram a cabeça... o que você esperava?

-Sendo irmã de Lex Luthor, acho que não me surpreende...

-Pois é... só espero que o garoto não seja igual a ela. Ele é só um menino, afinal.

-Você apostaria nisso?

-Claro que não.

Conner virou-se e saiu dali.  
Ele não queria escutar mais nada.

Sua mãe Kara prometeu... ela contou a ele o quanto máthair era preciosa... Conner sentia que as duas eram.  
E ele as amava... mas... ouvir as pessoas... por que elas tinham que ser tão cruéis?!

E por que elas precisavam contar mentiras...?!  
Sua mãe se foi... e a verdade era que... Estava dando tudo errado.

E por um momento, tudo o que ele queria... era ir para casa. Conner saiu do prédio e recostou-se contra uma pilastra e se sentou no chão escorado na mesma, ele tinha tirado a gravata e o blazer, desabotoado a camisa um pouco para afrouxar do pescoço e respirou fundo fechando os olhos e esfregando-os.

Ele não iria chorar. Ele era um Luthor.  
Ele era Conner Luthor, filho de Lena e Kara... e não... chorava.  
Olhou para suas mãos vazias, queria ter poderes... ele nunca admitiu isso, mas invejava Jon e Kassandra.

Talvez então poderia achá-la.

Até mesmo Damian que conseguia se virar sem poderes, o irmão mais velho de Kassie podia dar uma surra em bandidos num armazém lotado sem levar um soco sequer... Conner nem mesmo podia correr... muito. Ele não voava... seus olhos não disparavam raios a laser, ele não podia socar o chão com força e quebrar o concreto. Ou soprar tão forte que criaria um vento gelado. Na verdade... ele só queria ser capaz de ter visão de raio-x... para assim poder olhar em todos os lugares, cada canto, espaço, beco, rua, avenida... tudo.

No mundo inteiro.  
E encontrá-la.

"Os Luthor eram uma maldição, e você também é"

Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão más...? Ele repetiu a pergunta, pois também não sabia.  
Ficando de pé, saiu dali e andou a passos lentos para dentro do prédio, a chuva começava a engrossar, e Conner realmente... só queria ir para casa.

Mas ele também queria sua mãe. Havia se comportado bem, havia feito tudo o que era certo... tudo.  
Ele era bem comportado, paciente... calmo, educado... mas...  
Então por que...? Por que ainda...

Um trovão ressoou ao longe, e ele não registrou quando a chuva começou a cair, mas precisou puxar os pés um pouco quando a água começou a bater em sua canela porque havia se sentado do lado da porta de entrada do hotel.

-Você! - Assustado, levantou o olhar para o tom de voz daquele menino que Kassandra trombara no salão, o garçom que perdeu seu trabalho e Conner não conseguiu se mexer quando o garoto desceu de sua bicicleta praticamente jogando-a no chão para ir até ele apressado e molhado e... ficou de pé indo até a entrada, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e furioso, ele foi pisando duro e parou diante dele... Conner ficou no meio da entrada enquanto ele se aproximava a passos duros, molhando o piso, a mão erguida em um punho... preparada para socá-lo, e apenas fechou os olhos esperando...

... mas nada veio.

Foi então que ele a viu.

Aquela foi a primeira vez... também molhada só que não tanto quanto o garoto, os pés e a barra da calça jeans, seus sapatos eram botas pretas de salto baixo, ela usava uma camisa de manga longa cinzenta, o cabelo loiro e solto caindo em cachos leves... segurava o pulso do rapaz que a olhou surpreso, seu cenho franzido e apertado:

-O que... pensa que está fazendo? - Seu tom era tão perigoso e sua voz veio tão rouca e forte, que Conner deu um passo para trás, o rapaz a olhou soltando-se e então olhando para ele de forma acusadora gritou:

-Não se meta...!

-Saia daqui - ela avisou-o baixo e controlada.

-Ou o quê? Vai chamar a segurança? Eu não saio sem antes... - Ela estava carregando um casaco em uma das mãos e a bolsa, que foi ao chão no instante em que o segurou pelo braço de novo quando ele tentou atacá-la, e Conner queria gritar com o garoto que tentou covardemente machucar a mulher, mas ela o afastou, girou seu braço prendendo-o para trás sem muita dificuldade.

-Saia... ou eu tiro você a força - e o empurrou para a saída que perdeu o equilíbrio por alguns passos para adiante e virou-se ainda irritado e apontando um dedo acusador para Conner.

-Isso não acabou.

Ele não respondeu.

-Suma daqui! - Ela gritou, e com um último olhar ele se foi.

E Conner só continuou ali, parado, a chuva caindo lá fora, a entrada agora ele podia ver algumas pessoas observando a cena... E quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, e ele finalmente encontrou seus olhos... seu coração deu um salto, os seus próprios se encheram de água, ele não a conhecia, e ela não o conhecia... seu dia havia sido uma droga, e uma frase que sua mãe dizia, repetiu-se em sua cabeça pela voz de sua tia Sam:

"Ainda que seja um dia ruim, não significa que não existe nele a possibilidade da felicidade... nunca... duvide que é possível ver luz na escuridão"

-Ei... - ela se aproximou ajoelhando-se para ficar da altura de Conner, e ele sentiu-se congelado no lugar.

Paralisado...

... como jamais se sentiu.

Com tanto medo... tão assustado... confuso...  
Como tudo podia estar dando tão errado...? E ele só queria...

Sua mãe Lena.

-Ei... pequeno, ei... Tudo bem? - Quando ela o tocou, sua mão era quente, apesar de que havia uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado pela chuva presa em seu rosto e ele abaixou o olhar qual ela levantou para analisá-lo e cada parte visível dele - Vamos querido, fale comigo... você está machucado? - Seu tom de voz era doce, ainda que afiado e furioso de minutos atrás para o garoto mais velho.

-Srta. Green - Chamou alguém atraindo a atenção dela que deslizou a mão para a dele esfregando-a suavemente, Conner observou seu toque ainda quente, seu cabelo louro acobreado molhado da chuva, seus pertences jogados no chão esquecidos e provavelmente encharcados também por sua culpa, a maneira como ela ainda estava ajoelhada na frente dele, sua preocupação para ele... se ela soubesse que ele era um Luthor... que ele era um fracasso... e que... ele não tinha conseguido... ela também o odiaria... - Está tudo bem...?

-Onde diabos você estava? - Aquilo surpreendeu o homem, que ainda com a voz controlada ela perguntou encarando-o irritada - O garoto entrou aqui para bater nele, então me diga... onde diabos qualquer um de vocês estava!? Eu não tenho a melhor segurança de Smallville para que durmam e não percebam o que está acontecendo no hotel.

-E-eu... sinto muito, eu estava em meu posto... vi a confusão ao longe, mas pensei que fosse uma brincadeira de criança... até ele...

-Até o garoto tentar socá-lo - Ela o cortou - Aquele rapaz estava na gala... trabalhando. Então ache-o, fale com seus pais não me interessa quem seja seu responsável... eu quero isso resolvido. Ou Cat Grant saberá do tratamento que seus hóspedes recebem...

-S-sim senhora - O homem assentiu e se foi, e com a mão esquerda, ela tocou a bochecha de Conner.

-Querido... você está bem? - Ela repetiu e ele apenas assentiu minimamente sem dizer uma palavra.

E então fez uma coisa que o surpreendeu, ela quebrou a distância abraçando-o e Conner escorou a cabeça em seu ombro fechando os olhos. Normalmente, ele ficava congelado quando estranhos o tocavam, e nunca retribuia ao carinho especialmente um abraço. Sua tia Diana disse-lhe uma vez que levou algum tempo para Conner verdadeiramente abraçá-la, e ele se lembra de fazer isso em conjunto com Kassandra "Um abraço triplo" e ela estava dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele e a filha e ele a fitou com um sorriso.

Só que realmente... nunca se sentiu tão assustado... mesmo quando havia saltado da sacada, a reação de sua mãe, mas isso...? A raiva no olhar daquele garoto... o... ódio.  
Ainda com os olhos fechados ele respirou fundo, ela se levantou com ele nos braços apanhando sua bolsa e casaco no processo, jogando este último para cobri-lo.

-Você está tremendo, pequeno... me diga... qual o seu nome?

-Kon - ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Kon - ele a ouviu testar e praticamente podia vê-la sorrir, ainda que permanecesse escorado em seu ombro - É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kon... eu sou Kieran Green... - ela se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos, algo em sua cabeça pareceu clicar, e seu coração acelerou ainda mais. Podendo ver agora cada traço de seu rosto que ele tentara memorizar nos últimos quatro anos... e percebeu o porque seu coração estava acelerado... porque tremia pensando que era o frio e também o susto... não... era porque ela era idêntica a sua mãe Lena... mas tinha o cabelo loiro escuro... - Onde está sua mãe, querido?

Infelizmente aquela pergunta foi seu estopim, pois ele sentiu as lágrimas virem com tudo quando respondeu:

-Eu... eu não sei - Ele a abraçou, permitindo-se ir adiante com esse sonho, e a ideia de finalmente encontrar e conhecer quem mais queria em sua vida.

A mulher o ajeitou em seus braços os dois agora estavam mais adentro no hotel.

-Tudo bem - Disse ela esfregando suas costas, e Conner fechou os olhos sentindo-se cansado... - Eu vou ajudá-lo a encontrá-la. Ok?

-Okay... - Ele respondeu.

Porque acreditava nela.


	5. Lembranças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Gente vocês viram o final da temporada 4?  
> Eu tô muito feliz... quer dizer essa é a melhor temporada de Supergirl.  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Nem digo mais nada pq vai q vcs ñ viram e eu solto spoiler?
> 
> ashaushaushaushau
> 
> Bem, desculpem a demora para trazer o cap 5, mas enfim... aqui está ele :)  
> Vamos começar a entender um pouco do passado e também finalmente o presente está ficando interessante...
> 
> Bem... divirtam-se...
> 
> E comentem ;)

**Frase do dia** : Eu faço meu próprio destino. -Regina (Once Upon a Time)

* * *

 

Ontem...

 **8 PM**  
**HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE METRÓPOLIS**

-KIERAN... - James estava parado de pé, os braços cruzados observando-a, e ela desviou o olhar dele respirando fundo e soltando o ar cansada, estava usando suas roupas de ontem só que sem o blazer e a camisa tinha dois botões abertos, livres para que pudesse respirar e sabia que James a analisava para entender o que aconteceu.

Foi tudo uma loucura.  
Mas ela se lembrou. Quatro anos... e finalmente se lembrou de algo.

Ainda sentia a queimação estranha em seu estômago como se fogo vivo corresse em suas entranhas.  
E então pressionasse seu coração porque ela nunca se sentira mais perdida quanto agora...

-Eu estou bem - respondeu simplesmente.

-Seus sinais vitais estão normalizados Srta. Green, ainda que sua pressão tenha abaixado repentinamente, vamos mantê-la apenas para observá-la por mais uma hora - disse o médico para seu amigo e então voltou-se para ela - e então você estará livre para ir para casa.

-Casa... - Murmurou com o humor irritadiço e ferido e quase podia senti-lo apertar as sobrancelhas para isso, tinha puxado a manga esquerda da camisa para revelar seu braço pálido que estava ligado a uma intravenosa, e por um instante quase levou as mãos na mesma e a arrancou e saiu dali.

Precisava respirar.

-Kieran...? - Chamou ele, e também ignorando-a, ela virou-se para o médico perguntando mais áspera que qualquer um deles merecia:

-Isso é tudo?

-Sim, vou deixá-los a sós - ele disse e ela o agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Por quase meio minuto, ela ficou parada, olhando para nenhum ponto interessante, até finalmente conseguir encarar James nos olhos, sua expressão era suave, e o olhar carregado, e por um momento, Kieran queria chorar.

Ela se lembrou... mas a verdade, é que não fazia diferença. Não mudava... nada.  
Não era suficiente.

-Quer conversar?

-Não. Eu estou bem - mentiu.

-Você não está bem... James caminhou até ela sentando-se na beirada da maca, e Kieran encolheu as pernas evitando olhá-lo nos olhos - O que aconteceu? - Ela tentou dizer, queria tanto dizer a ele, pedir... implorar por sua ajuda o que fosse, mas... como faria isso? Quando mal conseguia controlar sua própria respiração, a maldita sensação de lágrimas queimando em seus olhos e sua garganta... - K...?

-Eu não sei - Ela falou enfim ainda sem fitá-lo e respirou fundo, levou uma contagem até dez para prosseguir, e a paciência de James Olsen era sempre surpreendente - Por um instante... tudo ficou branco de novo, minha cabeça doeu e... e eu... eu entrei em pânico. Fiquei com medo.

-E por que? - Ele conhecia seus acessos o suficiente para saber como ela era e ficava durante os últimos quatro anos.

-Eu não posso esquecer mais, James... - Kieran respirou fundo - E eu tive medo de me esquecer de novo... de você, de Cat... do trabalho, da minha vida agora... porque é isso o que eu escolhi.

-E...?

-Digamos que não me esqueci - ela esperava que fosse suficiente.

-Ok...

-E é isso - ela respirou fundo ajeitando-se na maca e deitando para a surpresa dele - Vou me aproveitar do tempo que tenho de descanso se você não se importar... desculpe de novo por tirá-lo do evento. Se quiser voltar, acho que ainda pode ver o discurso de Lois Lane.

-É... - ela podia ouvir e entender a rouquidão na voz dele, e mais ainda a preocupação por ela que respeitava-a sempre percebendo que não era hora de lhe fazer perguntas e insistir, por mais que desejasse e Kieran o amava por isso - Vou ligar para Cat e avisar que estarei de volta...

-Não diga que precisou me trazer para cá - Quando não ouve uma resposta, Kieran girou para encará-lo e o olhar dele lhe deu uma resposta qual não desejava... mas de certa forma esperava, e cansada ela perguntou - Está falando sério?

-Se ela não souber por mim, saberá por outra pessoa. Éramos os representantes presentes do Smallville Journal...

-Ótimo... faça como quiser - E suspirou virando-se de costas e deitando-se - Apague a luz quando sair.

-Sim chefe - Ele disse dessa vez não em tom de brincadeira.

Quando a porta se fechou, Kieran fechou os olhos, mas ela não dormiu...  
... apenas chorou.

Não foi meia hora até que Cat estava ali, e ela não soube quando conseguiu dormir, mas o fizera.  
Acordou com um vento frio, e ao abrir os olhos lá estava ela de costas, segurando o telefone celular na mão direita e digitando alguma coisa na frente da janela aberta.  
Kieran respirou fundo e piscou com força para afastar o sono, então repuxou-se para trás ficando sentada.

Cat não se mexeu.  
Mas pela postura em seus ombros notou-a despertar.

-O Dr. Weizz esteve aqui há dez minutos, eu o pedi para nos deixar - Ela disse ainda de costas - Como se sente?

-Melhor... - admitiu Kieran ajeitando o travesseiro em suas costas e realmente... - James disse a você que eu estou aqui.

-Eu vi a comoção na festa, mas não imaginei... que fosse você. Estava conversando com Kara Luthor quando aconteceu... - Cat finalmente virou-se para fitá-la. Kieran franziu o cenho para suas palavras por um instante incomodada, e mais ainda para a expressão preocupada da mulher mais velha - James veio checá-la, mas eu o mandei para o hotel... Lucy também queria pegar o próximo voo para cá.

Ela suspirou cansada.

-Eu estou bem... James e Lucy não precisam... se preocupar.

-Realmente? - Entoou Cat e ela desviou os olhos sentindo-se repentinamente exposta demais - Estamos fazendo todos os tipos de exame - Continuou. Aparentemente isso não era uma discussão em aberto e Kieran poderia ao menos suportar essa ideia... por ora - Você irá se submeter aos testes de sangue, e ficará internada por quanto tempo o Dr. Weizz ou qualquer outro médico que eu decida verificá-la diga que é necessário, e eu estarei aqui para pessoalmente garantir isso - O telefone vibrou em sua mão, mas ela não desviou o olhar do seu, que engoliu tentando mantê-lo.

-Eu estou bem - Repetiu com um suspiro e definitivamente não convenceu nem a si mesma - Eu não... foi só um mal estar... - disse.

Cat suspirou fitando-a com mais empatia que ela merecia.

-Sim, porque você é uma idiota teimosa que consegue ficar sem comer o dia todo, tendo James para levar a você café da manhã, almoço ou jantar... embora eu não acredite que foi por um mal-estar apenas que a trouxe aqui Kieran.

-Eu não... James é a melhor pessoa do mundo - Ela admitiu levando a mão nos cabelos jogando-os para trás - E eu não o mereço... nem você.

Cat sorriu.

-Ele é seu cavaleiro negro, e vocês são apenas amigos... - Cat lhe deu o olhar censurado Kieran devolveu no mesmo tom ainda que por um instante sentisse aquela calmaria que ela lhe dava - Ao menos deixe o homem ajudá-la já que são amigos, não precisa fazê-lo se sentir mal por isso.

-Eu... vou me desculpar com James é só que... - Ela tentou explicar perdendo-se no meio das palavras - eu não conseguia falar sobre isso ainda... - e piscou com força, ouviu Cat preocupada quando uma lágrima correu por seu rosto, mas a limpou - parece que eu não consigo respirar ainda - admitiu.

-Fale comigo Green - Cat aproximou-se puxando um banco para sentar-se a seu lado e ofereceu a mão para ela segurar ela assentiu fechando os olhos.

-Eu me lembrei... - Ela esperou que o peso das palavras a alcançassem e não demorou para ver a expressão da outra se apertar para completar - que eu tenho um filho. Ele deve ser mais velho agora... eu estava em seu quarto, tudo cheirava a bebê. senti alguém me abraçar... conversamos, mas a voz dela era distorcida... e então eu pisquei e estava de volta com James me chamando na festa - E os abriu tentando ignorar o maldito bolo em sua garganta e o peso em seu peito - Eu tenho um filho, Cat. - Ela sentiu a picada de lágrimas e as afastou furiosamente tentando controlar sua própria respiração de novo - eu não sei o seu nome... eu não sei onde ele está se está bem... vivo, se está sozinho... mas eu tenho... um filho.

-Kieran... - Cat abriu os braços e ela se jogou nela abraçando-a - Respire querida...

-Por que..? Por que isso continua... vindo?! Por que eu não consigo me lembrar!? Por que agora...?! - Ela escorou nela permitindo-se chorar e lamentar tudo de novo, odiar-se por não conseguir forçar suas lembranças e sequer pensar em um nome... nada. E isso era o pior... não saber. Sentir-se tão perdida que tudo o que queria fazer era esquecer de novo...

Apenas para que a dor parasse...

-Porque alguma coisa deve ter acontecido... - Cat disse de novo levando-a a praticamente um ano atrás quando se conheceram com essas mesmas palavras, e ela não levou muito tempo para perceber que podia verdadeiramente confiar naquela mulher - Alguém... eu não sei também... - admitiu, e Kieran continuou ali, apenas com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro apertando-a contra si e por um momento odiando-se por pensar em apagar as poucas memórias que tinha... a pequena pressão comprimia-se cada vez mais. Seu filho... Deus - Mas eu sinto... que tudo vai se resolver.

-Como... como poderia?

-Tenha fé, querida.

* * *

 

Ainda antes da Gala...

 **METROPOLIS**  
**SEDE DA L-CORP**  
**12PM**

KARA OLHOU PARA TODO O ESPAÇO sentindo-se estranha.

Ela estava diante da nova Filial da L-Corp de Metrópolis, o prédio bem conhecido, as pessoas iam e vinham, rindo e falando... trabalhando. Tudo era bem movimentado. Conner estava distraído com a fonte de água e felizmente Bruce e Damien o acompanhavam. O mais novo Wayne parecia realmente mais relaxado nos últimos meses, agora atuando como Robin em Gotham, ele e Diana definitivamente tinham fortalecido seus laços.

Esperava poder fazer o mesmo com Kon nessa viagem...  
... entretanto, cada esquina... cada lugar... era tão recheado de lembranças... que Kara temia não conseguir manter-se por si mesma.

Era como cavucar uma ferida... com força, e isso fazia todo o seu corpo protestar em mantê-la... de pé.

 

_-Não vale espiar - O tom de voz de Lena era divertido, e Kara podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo provocando-a enquanto caminhavam as cegas pelo espaço, ainda que usasse algo para cobrir o rosto e estivesse com os olhos fechados, sua esposa a levava pelo caminho para convencer-se de que ela não iria trapacear, ou pelo menos desejasse que não usaria seus poderes para ver o que estava acontecendo e... uau... o piso era de mármore? - Kara..._

_-Que? - ela fingiu inocência e Lena riu._

_-Pare de espiar - Ela a advertiu e Kara parou seus passos quando sentiu uma mão de Lena em seu braço - Não se mexa - Mas ela podia sentir... o cheiro._

_Parecia... pizza?_  
_E... whoa... lasanha, sorvete... camarão... e potstickers._

_-Lena..._

_-Pronto - Kara ainda tinha os olhos fechados quando ela a soltou e finalmente removeu a venda, e Lena estava parada diante dela em uma camisa de flanela que lhe pertencia, jeans e botas de caminhada, Kara continuou apenas olhando-a até que finalmente se lembrou de observar o espaço a sua volta. Elas estavam em uma cozinha, muito bonita por sinal, em paredes de pedra e tijolos, haviam quatro vigas divididas ali para equilibrá-lo, o chão era realmente de mármore, o fogão à lenha assava uma torta, e tinha apenas uma mesa no centro decorada com um pano de seda branco, duas taças vazias e uma garrafa de vinho no balde e esperançosa, Lena quis saber - O que acha?_

_Kara voltou a encará-la._

_-Maravilhoso._

_Como ela amava quando Lena corava e ela a viu sorrir agora apontando para o lugar:_

_-Eu achei que você iria gostar... e temos uma boa variedade de comidas que-_

_Kara estava na frente dela puxando-a para si e calando-a com um beijo._  
_E não era qualquer beijo, era quente e significativo... ela queria agradecer-lhe pelo melhor tempo em sua vida._

 _O anúncio da gravidez foi há uma semana, e Kara ainda estava em êxtase. Ela se lembrou de quando Alex ralhou com ela por destruir propriedade pública apenas porque se distraiu ao pensar e falar sobre ela, Lena e o bebê e acabou literalmente atingindo um prédio... pelo menos não o derrubou... mas... o estrago foi bem..._  
_... feio._

_-Ok... não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... o que foi isso?_

_-Você é incrível - ela respondeu sinceramente sentindo-a circular seu pescoço em um abraço - E eu te amo._

_Lena sorriu daquela forma corando outra vez, e Kara a puxou para si beijando-a e dando alguns passos para trás com ela._  
_Quando viu que ela estava contra o balcão afastou-se um momento para respirarem ar puro, sentindo-a sorrir contra sua boca._  
_Ela se afastou e beijou seu pescoço descendo o toque provocativo. Lena arfou._

_-Kara..._

_Ela continuou a ministração de beijos, Lena afastou as pernas e Kara aproveitou para pressionar-se em seu meio ouvindo-a gemer pelo leve atrito._  
_Um calor tomando-a e ela sorriu para o quão rápido poderia deixar Lena Luthor sem controle._

_-Kara..._

_-Hm...?_

_-A... comida._

_-Que se dane a comida - Lena riu fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha e encará-la confusa - Que?_

_-Que se dane a comida? - Ela repetiu prendendo as duas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto - Kara Danvers-Luthor... eu nunca pensei que a ouviria dizer isso - Dessa vez, Kara sentiu o rubor em seu próprio rosto e apenas deu de ombros em resposta. Ela tinha algo melhor bem diante de si, oras - Pensei que estava com fome, querida._

_-Eu estou... - ela admitiu beijando-a de novo e Lena sorriu então afastou-se a contragosto - mas não sou aquela que come por dois..._

_-Porque tecnicamente você come por dez... - Lena gemeu quando Kara enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço beijando-a ternamente ali e Kara sorriu satisfeita afastando-se quando sua esposa... ela amava dizer isso, sua esposa suspirou pesadamente. - Deuses... eu vou estar enorme nos próximos meses e você..._

_-Bem, National City precisa de pelo menos um de seus heróis em ativo... além do mais-_

_Foi a vez de Lena calá-la com um beijo e Kara sorriu pressionando-a contra si._

_-Além do mais...? - Ela a incentivou provocativa._

_-Se você continuar me provocando assim Sra Luthor-Danvers, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar... realmente._

_Ela riu ajeitando seu suéter e os óculos em seu rosto e Kara a observou fazer isso._

_-Acho que mal posso esperar para ver você ainda mais grávida, para ser sincera - ela admitiu vendo Lena colocar para si um copo de suco para e virar-se para ela._

_Uma sobrancelha negra perfeitamente arqueada._

_-Quer dizer que mal pode esperar para me ver gorda, querida?" Kara se surpreendeu pelo tom sarcástico e a pitada de ironia, ainda que ela apenas continuasse a encará-la daquele jeito tão sexy e tão... Lena._

_-O que...? Não... eu... - ela ficou de pé e levou uma mão sobre o estômago de Lena e outro em seu rosto - Você está carregando nosso filho... ou filha. Nosso pequeno milagre e... eu estou ansiosa para ver o rostinho dele ou dela... - ela admitiu - Ainda com a visão de raio-x... ele ou ela é muito pequeno... - Ela sentiu uma carranca em seu rosto e suspirou ansiosamente._

_-Teremos tempo... - Lena levou a mão em seu rosto sorrindo - Então... o que você quer comer primeiro?_

_Ela apenas a encarou._  
_Lena corou de novo desviando o olhar e pigarreando enquanto a servia um pouco de vinho, Kara lhe deu um beijo na bochecha._

_-Potstickers então - Disse Lena rindo._

 

-Ei... - Kal estava a sua esquerda olhando-a de soslaio e Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas para o primo para por fim sorrir. Eles finalmente tinham um tempo para descansar, e ela definitivamente poderia usar isso a seu favor. Kara sinceramente odiou toda a apresentação noite passada, mas paciência. Os discursos e preparações antes da gala eram praticamente uma tradição quanto a própria, e tudo o que queria fazer agora, era relaxar com seus amigos e sair para comer com eles e Conner e então ter mais um tempo com o filho esperando ser capaz de responder suas perguntas e contar todas as histórias de Lena que ele merecia ouvir... - Tudo bem aí?

-Sim. Só... pensando - ela admitiu olhando para a frente, o lugar agora não era mais um restaurante e sim um escritório, e o letreiro piscava acima, ainda assim Kara se lembrava de cada detalhe do espaço... especialmente o sorriso de Lena a noite toda em que estiveram ali...

-Boas lembranças? - Ele arriscou olhando para o mesmo ponto em que ela.

-Sempre - Ela sussurrou de volta agora olhando para Diana que contava alguma história as crianças, e embora Damian não quisesse deixar transparecer ele também a ouvia interessado.

Ele havia conseguido uma boa relação com Diana, que sabia o quanto gostava de se manter na surdina.  
Kara respirou fundo e por um momento sentiu seu sangue congelar ao ouvir um grito de socorro.

Ela levantou os olhos e Kal-El já tinha desaparecido de seu lado.  
Fechando a mão em punho por um momento franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.  
O olhar de Diana encontrou o seu, a Mulher-Maravilha estendeu a mão e Kassandra foi para a mãe abraçando-a, Conner observou tudo confuso.

Kara notou que Damian não estava mais por ali.

-Vamos comer? - Ela os chamou aproximando-se, seu filho assentiu apanhando sua mão calado.

-Mamãe... onde está o papai? - Kassie perguntou.

-Em breve ele estará aqui, querida... - Diana disse olhando para ela agora - Kara, Clark disse que Lois está já está nos esperando...

-Ótimo - ela sorriu apertou Conner no abraço levantando-o para cima e fazendo-o rir - Com fome?

Ele assentiu.

-Faminto - Ele admitiu fazendo-a sorrir. Lena diria que Conner era definitivamente seu filho - Mamãe... o que vamos comer na festa?

-Oh, eu não sei... - ela olhou para Diana enquanto ainda entravam.

-Também não faço ideia - admitiu a senhora Wayne.

-Acho que vamos ter que descobrir então... - Kassandra falou com um sorriso de morcego que fez Kara rir baixo.

-Olha ali a tia Lois - A mesma as avistou e fez um aceno com a mão. As crianças correram na frente, e Lois apertou o olhar abraçando-os e fazendo os dois rirem - Ué... cadê o Clark?

-Ele teve... uma emergência, mas deve voltar logo - Disse Diana.

-Oh... E Bruce...?

-Também. E Damian. Acho que somos só nós.

-Dia das garotas, o sexo forte - Lois riu quando Conner protestou - Muito bem garotas... e garoto - ela acrescentou ao seu olhar aguçado, ambos divertindo-se - O que vamos pedir?

-Pizza! - Falaram Conner, Kara e Kassie.

Foi naquele momento que Kara o viu...  
Acabando de se levantar, ele se despedia de um grupo de associados - aparentemente.  
O cabelo mais grisalho, o rosto um pouco envelhecido... o terno simples para seu padrão costumeiro... pelo menos o padrão de sete anos atrás...

-Edge - ela murmurou o próprio já a tinha visto.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu... reverenciando-a educadamente.

-Quem é, mamãe...? - Perguntou Conner olhando naquela direção e Kara empertigou-se trazendo-o para trás longe da vista do homem que se aproximava, por um momento, ela tentou se controlar para não socá-lo ali mesmo. Depois de tantas tentativas contra a vida de Lena... e tudo o que o bastardo fez... e...

-Srta. Danvers... desculpe, senhora Danvers-Luthor.

-O que faz aqui? - Kara cuspiu.

-Apenas fechando um contrato em um bar agradável... - ele olhou a sua volta para Lois e Diana e então todos em sua visão periférica - Sra. Kent... e Sra. Wayne. Interessante, vocês também estão aqui a negócios?

-Apenas uma reunião entre amigos - Disse Lois - É um fato infeliz que seja um local público nesse momento...

-Realmente - Ele disse, mas Diana apenas continuou a fitá-lo encarnando Bruce ela não demonstrava nenhuma expressão.

-Você deve ser Kassandra Wayne... - ele falou olhando para Kassie e Lois - Vejo que seu filho não a acompanha esta noite, Sra. Kent... adolescentes não é mesmo? - Lois apenas lhe deu um aceno de cabeça pragmático - oh, este é Conner Luthor-Danvers? Uau... você é realmente a cara de Lena.

-Não se atreva... - Kara colocou-se na frente do homem cobrindo-o mais ainda da visão do outro.

-Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com sua querida esposa... aqui entre nós apenas me diga Sra. Danvers-Luthor... ela... sofreu muito?

Kara deu um passo adiante e Diana ficou de pé mais rápido do que seria humanamente considerável, usando a si mesma como escudo para aquele maldito homem e Kara a olhou definitivamente vendo tudo em vermelho, mas a expressão da Sra Wayne, a mão dela firmando-a pelo braço no lugar e fazendo um esforço para isso a obrigou a engolir em seco.  
Ela sentia todo o seu corpo fervendo... como ele se atrevia?!

-Não vale a pena - Sussurrou ela tão baixo, que Kara sabia ter sido a única a escutar.

Conner apertou sua cintura e ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-Desculpem, eu tenho que ir - Disse o homem com um sorriso presunçoso - Talvez outra hora possamos colocar o assunto em dia... Senhoras.

-Não será um prazer é claro Edge - Respondeu Lois prontamente. Kara ainda estava de pé com Diana diante dela, e soltou o ar que estava segurando - Kara, tudo bem?

-Estou bem...

-Mamãe... quem era...?

-Um bastado hipócrita e tremendo filho da puta - Lois quem respondeu recebendo um olhar de Diana e levou a mão à boca cobrindo-a - Desculpem...

-Este era... Morgan Edge - Disse Kara virando-se e abaixando-se na altura de Conner - Um homem muito perigoso... astuto e mau.

-Ele... conhecia...?

-Sim, ele conhecia Lena... querido, eu quero que me prometa que nunca vai falar com estranhos e nem deixar que eles façam você fazer algo que é errado, ok? E também não quero que escute o que eles tem a dizer sobre Lena... está bem?

-Eu sei disso, mãe... - Conner respondeu com um aceno - Eu não... vou falar com estranhos.

-Bom...

-Bom.

-Vocês... querem ir a outro lugar? - Perguntou Diana.

Kara tinha pego Conner em seus braços e colocado-o confortavelmente em seu quadril, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, ele a abraçava pelo pescoço.

-Não... vamos pedir - Respondeu.

* * *

 

De volta ao presente:

 **HOTEL PENSYLVANIA  
****LOBBY**  
  
O GAROTO HAVIA ADORMECIDO EM SEUS BRAÇOS.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali na entrada do hotel, ele era ainda mais leve do que parecia, o cabelo escuro e estava vestindo roupas sociais... entretanto, um de seus sapatos não estava em seu pé, pois ele acabou perdendo-o de alguma forma quando foram para aquele lugar, e ela mantinha o objeto a seu lado no banco, e Kieran o ajeitou nos braços tirando um pouco do cabelo de seus olhos para observá-lo.

_-É injusto o quanto ele parece com você, Lee... - ela sentiu seu coração parar uma batida - Mas eu amo isso... é como ter dois de você agora..._

_Ela riu._

_-Bem, então você eventualmente verá que ele é idêntico a nós duas, querida..._

-Srta. Green? - A voz do segurança de volta atraiu sua atenção - Desculpe... conseguimos falar com um familiar do garoto, ela está vindo para cá... e o chefe de segurança Carlos já está no caso do menino, ele contatou a assistência social, devem falar com o rapaz ainda esta tarde.

-Bom... conversem com ele, não acredito que alguém bateria em uma criança assim sem... motivo - O cheiro invadiu suas narinas. Aquele xampu de bebê, sabonete e perfume doce e ela se viu perdida nas palavras de repente desconcentrada. Olhou para o menino de novo, ele parecia confortável e pacífico ali e ela sentiu seus olhos umedecerem - Eu...

-Sim?

_"Eu tenho um filho Cat... um filho que não sei onde está, como está... um filho que eu sequer me lembro direito sobre..."_

-Você... conhece... o menino? - Ela virou-se para o homem. Edward era seu nome, e ele trabalhava no hotel há treze anos e franziu o cenho e angulou a cabeça suavemente analisando o pequeno e aproximando-se para fitá-lo.

-Parece o filho de uma hóspede... é uma jornalista se não me engano... rica, bonita e bem educada... uh... Kara Danvers?

-Kara Danvers... - ela repetiu, um amargo em sua boca. Cat a conhecia... então... Lena mordeu o lábio inferior assentindo silenciosamente ao homem - Avise-a que estaremos na sala especial.

Ele a observou curioso, pois ela normalmente preferia manter-se a distância de problemas dos hóspedes deixando para o responsável.  
Kieran havia comprado o hotel há três meses com a ajuda de Cat que entrou com ela na sociedade qual James achou um pouco louco, mas para a surpresa dele, ela conseguiu aumentá-lo gradativamente melhorando o atendimento, seu espaço e agradecia pelo bom investimento que finalmente começava a render lucros mesmo que estivesse dividida entre Metrópolis e Smallville... talvez teria sido uma boa empresária... quem sabe?

O espaço agora não era apenas um dos mais comentados como também recomendado... onde há dez anos, não passava de uma pensão... tornara-se o melhor hotel da cidade.

-Sim senhora - Caminhando de volta na direção da sala, ela empurrou a porta com o pé, agradecendo a ajuda de um hóspede que a auxiliou, e entrou andando a passos suaves para dentro. Sentou-se na única poltrona ajeitando-se, ali ninguém ficaria observando-a ou fazendo perguntas nem dirigindo olhares e seria melhor quando o familiar da criança chegasse e pudesse explicar a situação... Kieran ficou de costas para a porta, mas ainda poderia ouvi-la abrir e definitivamente era o lugar mais confortável para manter o pequeno em seu colo... e se viu observando-o de novo.

Seus traços, o rosto infantil e bonito, sua pequena boca, seu tom de pele, o cabelo liso e cheio, e levemente cacheado nas pontas... qual precisava de um corte.  
Ela piscou e por um momento sentiu-se relaxar, mas ao fechar os olhos viu-se cercada por fumaça verde... respira doía, até mesmo pensar doía.

_Mas forçou uma caminhada, sentia algo pegajoso em seu abdômen e mãos, mas continuou andando._

_"Ativar protocolo... Final... chave de acesso... Super... girl"_

_Uma voz computadorizada confirmou o mesmo e então pediu a senha:_

_"Conner" Ela disse._

_Levantando os olhos para a visão de um compartimento secreto se abrindo ela praticamente socou o teclado a sua esquerda e avistou a armadura perfeita em sua forma básica, toda negra e coberta embora o símbolo no centro fosse o mesmo do Superman... e a Supergirl, mas apenas rajado de vermelho. Kieran apertou o olhar mal conseguindo alcançá-la, ela estendeu a mão e a mesma abriu-se revelando o compartimento vazio para um humano que ela ocupou._

_A armadura se fechou cobrindo-a e por um instante deixando-a no escuro, a sensação de claustrofobia a dominou, mas ela se forçou a controlar._  
_Todo o seu corpo doía._

_"Checar status..." Sua voz saía arrastada e sua garganta queimava, mas ela tentava manter-se acordada._

_A voz computadorizada voltou a falar, aparentemente ela tinha uma ferida profunda no abdômen, mas que agora seria tratada, e estava desidratada e havia inalado muita fumaça, sentia-se melhor ao respirar ali dentro embora o espaço fosse muito apertado. Piscou por um instante, a intensidade da fumaça crescera exponencialmente, e sabia que tinha apagado por um momento._

_"Mãe..." Levantando a cabeça para cima ela avistou um corpo no chão, o cabelo castanho-escuro, ela usava um jaleco branco, saia lápis e saltos._

_Imóvel._

Kieran acordou. O garoto estremeceu em seus braços por um momento parecendo estar em meio a um pesadelo e ela ficou de pé tentando acalmá-lo quando viu seus olhos, desperto e olhando-a de volta e imediatamente se enchendo de lágrimas, assustado ele apenas se mexeu para abraçá-la.

-Está tudo bem... - Kieran garantiu a ele, e foi aí que a porta foi aberta com tamanha força que por um momento pareciam ter rompido as dobradiças.

-O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com o meu filho? - Veio uma voz feminina dali.

-Mamãe...? - Kon escorou o queixo em seu ombro, ele tinha uma visão da outra, e ela finalmente girou para fitá-la, sentindo sua franja ainda úmida bater em sua testa ao fazê-lo. A fúria por um instante traçando suas feições a mulher loira e alta que vestia um suéter verde-floresta, jeans claros e sandálias de salto, o cabelo era liso e caía em seus ombros em cachos nas pontas, meio palmo abaixo dos ombros, usava um par de óculos de armação negra no rosto e sua expressão foi de mãe furiosa/assustada para confusa... e ainda assustada.

Kieran apertou suas sobrancelhas em resposta.

-Então você é Kara Danvers? - Ela perguntou.

-Lena... - Foi a resposta dela, em apenas um sussurro.


	6. Lena Kieran Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente :)  
> To bem feliz com a recepção aqui no AO3, e acabei d chegar, mas já postando o cap 6 :3
> 
> Vamos com um flashback de Lena momentos antes de acontecer o acidente, e então voltamos para o nosso drama...  
> ... as emoções à flor da pele...  
> ok. Sem mais delongas.
> 
> ;) enjoy

 

* * *

 **Frase do Dia** : Às vezes a força tem que se curvar diante da sabedoria. -Athena (Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos)

* * *

_Quatro anos atrás..._

**LENA**  
**L-CORP LABORATÓRIOS**

_-EU NÃO VOU SAIR... - ela podia sentir o cansaço tomando-a como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, e quando Lillian a ajudou a se sentar tentando estancar o ferimento, Lena tentou ficar de pé, apenas para protestar baixo enquanto tudo doía._

_-Você vai - Respondeu Lillian pressionando-a contra a parede e agora verificando seus olhos com uma lanterna - Fique quieta, Lena._

_-Por que você... se importa com o que acontece comigo, mãe? - Aquele maldito bastardo havia lhe dado uma facada dez minutos atrás, Lena conseguiu fugir do brutamontes que ele tinha como segurança quase levando um outro e ela entrou na sala e se trancou no laboratório, mas era uma questão de tempo... e Kara e Clark estavam envolvidos em uma luta no centro contra Bizzarro... e Apocalypse - você... nunca se incomodou... - Lena abriu os olhos fitando-a e ignorando a sensação pesada em seu corpo - Você não é minha mãe._

_-Eu sempre vou me importar - Disse Lillian quase distante - E eu sempre vou ser sua mãe, Lena._

_Ela olhou por cima do ombro._   
_Lena os ouviu, mas sentia seu corpo deslizando cada vez mais para o vazio._

_-Você precisa reagir... - Lillian pressionou a ferida com força quase fazendo-a gritar e ela sentiu a pressão de algo sendo preso ali para estancar o sangramento e olhou para seu rosto bonito. Há quem diria que Lillian e ela eram realmente mãe e filha, pois se pareciam bastante fisicamente, Lillian embora tinha olhos em um tom azul profundo, mesmo que cansados, eles aparentavam preocupação que ela raramente via em suas feições, e seguraram seu rosto fazendo-a encará-la. - Use a armadura._

_Ela a fitou._   
_Por que estaria surpresa que soubesse sobre ela...?_

_Lena a construía para Conner._   
_Apenas ela, Kara, Alex e Brainiac tinham conhecimento da mesma, mas ela duvidava que foi com algum deles que Lillian tinha a informação..._

_-Não..._

_-Você precisa viver... - ela ela enfatizou e Lena grunhiu em dor e protesto._

_Mas talvez eventualmente iria conseguir dormir... só precisava... esperar._   
_O rosto de Kara entrou em foco..._

_-Vou ficar bem..._

_-Kara não virá resgatar você... Lena, olhe... para... Deus, Lena abra os olhos! - Ela sentiu as mãos de Lillian em seu rosto agora. Trêmulas e... quentes - Por favor... por Conner você precisa voltar para ele e Kara... por mim... eu te imploro. Viva, Lena. - Lillian nunca implorava, ela nem mesmo pedia por favor... Lena não se lembrava de jamais escutar aquelas palavras em seus lábios... exceto quando pediam sarcasticamente para que ela deixasse sua arrogância de lado... - Ative o projeto Zero._

_E odiou a si mesma por se surpreender mais porque é claro que sua mãe tinha conhecimento de todo ele._

_-Como você..._

_-Eu ainda tenho recursos..._

_-Quem...?_

_-Você mesma querida - Lillian sorriu tocando-lhe o rosto e Lena a observou tentando entender o que era aquele sorriso, e por que Lillian tinha que tentar tirar o cabelo de cobrir seus olhos e afagar sua bochecha com tamanho carinho... como se ela se importasse... como se alguma vez em sua vida, ela tivesse se incomodado... - Você pode ser uma hacker brilhante Lena, mas ainda usa as mesmas senhas para seu computador pessoal e do trabalho, tanto quanto a de seu telefone._

_-Ótimo... vou alterar tudo para impressão digital..._

_Ela escorou a cabeça por um instante confortável._   
_Lillian apertou a mão em seu rosto dando um suave tapa._

_-Fique acordada. Vamos, olhe para mim..._

_-Eu o construí para o Conner... - ela ignorou os sons agudos a sua volta, as pequenas explosões e até mesmo os gritos lá fora. O vidro era a prova de balas, a porta também... mas não significava que eles não podiam... - A armadura pertence a ele... Eela é para ele quando decidir ser... como Kara... - Falar estava ficando cansativo. Lena só queria dormir - Um herói como ela..._

_-Então entregue-a a ele dizendo-o que essa armadura salvou uma vida antes... a sua. - Lena franziu o cenho e Lillian puxou-a e segurou sua cintura pegando seu braço passando-o sobre o próprio ombro e firmando-a para tirá-la dali, ela parou quando ouviu o vidro rachar atrás de si, mas então voltou a acelerar rápida demais e Lena conteve um grito e olhou para sua mão empapada de sangue._

_O que Lillian fez para conter o sangramento tinha se rompido..._   
_Ótimo. Porque ela sabia o que era perder tanto sangue... e..._

_-Lex... sabe, não é?_

_-O que?_

_-O projeto zero, mãe... não... minta para mim._

_Ela ajudou Lena a se sentar, e levantou-se._

_-... não que eu saiba - Lillian respondeu, mas Lena viu seus olhos antes disso. Ela estava mentindo... e foi para os computadores digitando rapidamente e a imagem apareceu na tela, como Lena projetara, apenas uma formação negra sem cores em 3D, ela não queria nem mesmo que ficasse visível ali, ninguém poderia ter acesso aquela tecnologia. A armadura era feita de titânio, liga de ferro alienígena e o melhor de sua tecnologia avançada, e mineral de Kriptoniano, armada para proteger-se contra qualquer kryptonita e ainda mais poderosa que a armadura que fez para Kara... Fosse no ar, fosse uma pedra... ou até uma bomba de gás... aquela coisa era única._

_-Você... não..._

_-Eu não disse a ele... você disse? - Lena apenas a olhou desconfiada e Lillian saltou quando ouviu vidro quebrar-se agora, os gritos cresceram e Lillian bateu a mão por baixo da mesa de metal apanhando uma arma e disparou._

_Lena viu que atingiu dois deles, mas ela também caiu no chão._

_-Mãe...! - Lena gritou ignorando a dor, e aproximou-se de Lillian caída, ela apertava o braço esquerdo com força - Você está ferida..._

_-Ative a armadura, Lena. Agora._

_Lena arfou quando viu uma granada de fumaça ser lançada dentro do lugar, ela não poderia reconhecer aquilo melhor quando notou a kriptonita encher o espaço e estender-se bloqueando sua visão. Por um momento esquecendo-se de sua própria ferida, ela ficou de pé pegando a arma de Lillian. Ao ver um vulto em sua esquerda por trás de uma linha de produtos químicos, Lena atirou vendo o homem jogar-se no chão._

_Ela procurou alguma coisa que fosse ajudá-la._

_-Por favor... - Lillian sussurrou._

_Lena tocou o braço da mãe e fechou os olhos sentindo a mão quente dela cobrir a sua._

_-Ativar... protocolo zero... chave de acesso: Superboy - Sua garganta estava seca, e ela ignorou a sensação ruim, e aproximando-se de Lillian e pressionando seu braço, a carga de adrenalina lhe deu um momento de lucidez, e a ferida dela parecia profunda._

_-Prometa-me... que vai viver._

_-Eu..._

_A voz do computador central pediu a senha de acesso._   
_Lena olhou para Lillian e reconheceu seu olhar, mas diferente de todas as outras vezes... ela nunca pareceu tão desesperada._

_-Por favor... Lena._

_-Conner - Disse Lena ignorando a queimação das lágrimas e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa._

_-Eu não... por favor eu não quero deixar você aqui. Eu não posso..._

_-Você tem de..._

_O compartimento secreto se abriu parcialmente, Lena ficou de pé e socou o teclado a forma sem cores da armadura tomou forma e ela lembrou-se de quando entregou a Conner vários lápis de cor, e ele escolheu o vermelho e o preto... fazendo-a colocá-lo na armadura, toda negra e coberta embora o símbolo no centro fosse vermelho e rajado em linhas da mesma cor o **S**  praticamente brilhava vivo, a armadura abriu-se e ela olhou para Lillian, que ficou de pé disparando contra os homens que gritavam ordens incoerentes e a puxou na direção de uma cobertura._

_Todo o seu corpo doendo de novo..._

_-Checar status... - pediu sua mãe e Lena fechou os olhos por um momento quando ouviu um disparo, ele passou praticamente rente a sua cabeça estalando meio metro atrás e ricocheteando no metal._

_Lillian a segurou ajudando-a a entrar na armadura e ela segurou a mão da mãe._

_-Por favor..._

_A voz relatou seu status, e Lena voltou a sentir aquela pressão no abdômen._

_-Você precisa ativar toda a proteção que puder e curar isso, ou pelo menos manter pressionado até chegar em um hospital... - Ela apertou a mão em seu estômago e Lena gemeu, a fumaça estava densa demais, não podia ver ninguém... mas sabia que também não poderia aproximar-se de Kara porque estava infectada._

_Ouviu a armadura já criando protocolos e cálculos para proteger seu provável choque e definitivamente._

_-Mãe... por favor - Lena pediu, sua voz era baixo._

_Ficar acordada cada vez mais difícil..._

_-Eu lamento, Lena... não haverá uma próxima vez - Ela sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas quando Lillian se afastou alguns passos para trás, a densidade da fumaça verde exponencialmente, o capacete desceu cobrindo seu rosto e escurecendo sua vista momentaneamente até que se ligou revelando-lhe a imagem adiante e mostrando uma visão da planta do espaço em cálculos rápidos e precisos._

_Lena voltou ao passado, observando Lillian, ela lembrou-se de todas as vezes que pedia a ela para ajudá-la em algo ou apenas estar presente... Lillian apenas adiava e adiava... Um tiro, e Lillian caiu no chão ainda olhando-a uma última vez. Lena gritou tentando sair da armadura._

_-Mãe...! - Ela a avistou ali... imóvel, e abafou um grito vendo-os se acumularem e dispararem contra ela, entretanto a armadura não apenas ligou como se ativou e Lena fechou os olhos ante a pressão quando sentiu-a ligar as turbinas de vôo, ela decolou no instante em que o espaço explodia, o fogo cobriu sua visão completamente, uma sensação de enjoo e um sentimento de dor e culpa a tomaram..._

_"Inciando nano protocolo de recuperação" Respondeu a armadura, ela sentiu seu corpo ainda mais pesado que antes._

_Lena não lutou mais..._   
_... coberta por fogo, morte... por sua própria perda..._

_Ela fechou os olhos, a risada de Conner e o sorriso de Kara tomando-a momentaneamente... até que tudo ficou escuro._

* * *

Agora...

 **PENSYLVANIA HOTEL**  
**SALA DE DESCANSO**

-LENA? - Kara repetiu tendo certeza que seu coração trovejava contra seu peito enquanto ela apenas apertou os olhos de volta para ela, confusa...? Segurando Conner em seus braços que parecia à vontade e agora igualmente assustado, Kara tentou se controlar, usando roupas comuns diante dela, o cabelo loiro acobreado, os olhos tão verdes quanto se lembrava estava... Lena. Deus... era... era ela, não. Kara era a pessoa mais rápida viva ali, mas nesse momento... ela não conseguia se mexer - O que... co... como é possível...?

-O que? - A outra repetiu sorrindo suavemente, mas sem humor algum. Conner ainda em seus braços olhou de uma das mulheres para a outra. Nenhum deles registrando o momento em que Bruce passou por todas elas aproximando-se cautelosamente. - Eu... Não conheço você - Respondeu ela ainda encarando-a, e agora para a recém-chegada que adquiriu uma postura carregada.

-Oi... - Ele anunciou, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro e parando um metro antes de alcançar Lena... loira. Mas... Lena e engoliu em seco- Conner, Kassie está lá fora... venha comigo.

Kon apenas continuava encarando Lena, e por um instante, Kara se assustou, pois ele nem mesmo parecia respirar, ela no entanto olhou-o e de volta ao homem com as mãos estendidas e repetindo com tanta rapidez que parecia que ia deslocar o pescoço, seus olhos na criança em seus braços.

-Conner? - Repetiu chamando-o e além de seu coração trovejar em seu peito, Kara viu também seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas para o menino, ela engoliu e balançou a cabeça em um movimento fluído e descrente - Isso não está acontecendo...

-Uh... Desculpe - Disse Bruce dando mais dois passos em direção a ela - Eu vou pegar o garoto.

-Não - Disseram Lena e Conner, ela firmando-o em seus braços e disparando um olhar furioso de volta para ele enquanto o pequeno escondia o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Lena e tremia.

-Está tudo bem... é só... para conversarem - Ele entoou olhando para Kara e ela agora - Vocês precisam conversar... mas antes... Kon?

-Eu não... quero - Sua voz era tão quebrada que Kara resistiu em ir até o filho, ela ainda sentia-se congelada olhando... Lena.

-Srta...

-Green - Repetiu a mulher definitivamente incerta - Kieran Green.

-Kieran Green - Repetiu ele - Eu sou Bruce Wayne, estou hospedado na cobertura... Você...

-Não estou hospedada aqui - Ela respondeu lembrando-se de seu apartamento ainda que também houvesse um quarto reservado para si - Eu... sou uma das sócias no hotel...

-Ok... eu e minha esposa... Diana conhecemos Kara e Conner há muito tempo... eu... você pode confiar em mim... e nela. Kon... ei sou eu, o Tio B... você também pode confiar em mim pequeno.

Conner não conseguiu responder, ele apenas apertou suas pequenas mãos no pescoço de Lena.

-Eu não sei quem você é. - ela declarou olhando-o, e Kara podia ouvir a pequena comoção do lado de fora - Não conheço nenhum de vocês. - E ajeitou o garoto em seus braços claramente não negociando-o como produto de barganha, e definitivamente não deixando-o ir e Kara notou a forma como ela o embalava balançando-se suavemente e seu coração se afundou um pouco mais.

Ela não reconhecia-os... nenhum deles, mas...  
Era... era Lena.

Seus olhos lhe diziam isso, seu rosto, sua postura... a forma como ela segurava Conner e olhava para Bruce.  
O homem era o Batman pelo amor de Rao, e Kara sentia que ele não poderia tirar a criança dela...

-Como você... encontrou... ele?

-Ele estava lá fora, na entrada do hotel... um garoto tentou bater nele... - Ela respondeu olhando de Bruce para Kara sua expressão se apertando em cada palavra e por fim balançou a cabeça outro sorriso sem humor em seu rosto - Você é Kara Danvers-Luthor.

-Sim... e você é-

-Kon precisa ir - Bruce entoou cortando-as e Kara assentiu aproximando-se e estendendo os braços ao filho.

-Sim... - ela disse controlando-se - Kon?

Lena lhe deu um olhar apertado de novo, o pequeno novamente agarrando-se a ela.  
Nenhum dos dois queria se soltar.

-Kon está tudo bem.

-Não - Foi sua resposta entre cotada, e Kara sabia que ele era inteligente demais para entender o que acontecia, e definitivamente ele compreendia... ou pelo menos o que o seu cérebro infantil poderia... Lena o tinha. Ela o tinha em seus braços, ele... ele a encontrou. Kara beliscou seu próprio braço ignorando o vergão e cobriu-o com a blusa firmando o tom de voz mais autoritário e ainda assim gentil.

-Querido, por favor...  _confie_  em mim... Kon Zor-L - falou Kara.

Ele levantou o rosto do ombro de Lena encarando-a finalmente e Kara sentiu-se ainda mais por ver seu rosto vermelho e as lágrimas silenciosas que por ele corriam.  
Seus pequenos braços em torno do pescoço de Lena quem definitivamente não se incomodava com a pressão aplicada... mas sim com o choro da criança.

-Por favor...

Ela também viu a expressão desesperada de Lena, um piscar.

-Coração... vá com Bruce.

-Eu não quero...

-Kon... - Lena o chamou atraindo sua atenção imediatamente e engoliu o bolo em sua garganta, as batidas de seu coração parecendo-se acalmar tanto quanto a suavidade em sua voz para a criança e ela tocou seu rosto engolindo um soluço - Bruce tem razão, sua mãe e eu... precisamos conversar. Eu... eu estarei aqui.

-Não vai embora?

-Não.

-Promete?

-Eu prometo - Ele a abraçou de novo e ela fechou os olhos retribuindo o carinho, Kara viu a lágrima deslizando por seu rosto e a forma como ela tentava a todo o custo manter a compostura pela criança, a porta se abriu de novo para revelar ninguém menos que Cat Grant acompanhada de uma Lois irritada, aparentemente que tentara impedir a esta de chegar ali.

Bruce finalmente conseguiu apanhar o pequeno em seus braços que escorou agora no ombro do Batman e fechou os olhos.  
Ele não olhou para trás, e ela deu um passo parando-se imediatamente quando Lena levou a mão em seu próprio estômago e cobriu a boca, as lágrimas eram agora uma torrente em seu rosto, ela girou nos calcanhares de costas para ela. Kara continuou imóvel... ainda mais congelada que antes.

A postura da mulher era firme e ela levantou os olhos para o teto, tomando respirações, e movimentando a cabeça a linha de seu pescoço exposta em sua nuca, as mãos nos quadris, e a porta se abriu novamente. Nenhuma delas virando-se para a nova presença:

 _-Olá..._  - anunciou Cat olhando de uma para a outra, e esperou até que Kara se virasse, mas foi apenas por sua visão periférica. Ela definitivamente podia sentir seu olhar, mas não conseguia desviar da figura de Lena diante de si porque ela poderia sumir, e abaixou a cabeça para o chão, e fechou os braços em torno de si mesma e estremeceu - Kieran, está tudo bem?

-Você a conhece? - Foi só aí que Kara girou para encontrar a expressão confusa da ex-chefe.

-Ela trabalha para mim em Smallville Journal, Kara.

Seu coração deu um salto.

-Há quanto tempo? - Lois quis saber.

Não, Kara também não a havia notado até ver sua figura na porta.

-Um ano... o que é todo esse interrogatório, por que Lois tentou me barrar de chegar aqui, e por que Bruce estava levando seu filho para longe...? - Cat perguntou ainda que lenta, mas precisamente, e então com um último olhar para Lena quem ela se referia como Kieran - O que está acontecendo?

-Eu me lembrei do nome dele... - Ela admitiu com um sussurro olhando para Cat, ainda chorando em silêncio - Conner. É o nome dele, Cat... é  _ele_.

Ela a encarou agora estupefata.  
Olhou de Kara para ela, definitivamente compreendendo.

-Realmente?

-Sim...

-Onde se conheceram? - Kara repetiu.

-Kieran começou a trabalhar em Smallville Journal há um ano e meio com James Olsen...

-James? - Lois perguntou.

 _Mundo pequeno_. Kara a escutou murmurar, e então soltar o ar levemente.  
_E estava ficando cada vez menor_  - pensou por si mesma.

-O que aconteceu? - Kara perguntou aproximando-se de Lena, ela levantou o olhar para ela, a postura firme afastando-se e Kara ignorou a pontada de dor que praticamente a abraçou como um manto. Era Lena, mas... essa não era a Lena que ela conhecia - O que aconteceu com  _você_  Lena?

-Lena... - ela repetiu aquele nome soltando o ar em uma risada sem humor algum e engoliu em seco virando-se contra ela - Lena. Então esse é o meu nome.

-Você não se lembra... - murmurou Lois.

-Não.

-Como... o que aconteceu? - Ela olhou para Cat, o desespero crescente, a mulher parecia perdida em palavras do que Kara jamais vira.

E iria dizer algo quando Lena a interrompeu, fria... furiosa.

-Por quatro anos, eu esperei - ela declarou erguendo os olhos para Kara, aqueles verdes em que em outros tempos, eram apenas de preocupação sobre seu trabalho de Supergirl... Então Kara lhe pediria desculpas por qualquer coisa, esperaria que ela descarregasse sua raiva e a abraçaria... como na vez em que Kara quase morreu jogada por um prédio ferida por kriptonita - Eu esperei por qualquer coisa... um vestígio, um vislumbre... a menção... mas você não estava lá.

-Kieran... - Cat a chamou definitivamente incerta.

-Não - Ela a cortou ainda olhando para Kara - Onde você esteve... por todos esses anos!? Conner é... É nosso filho e... ele é...

-Nosso pequeno milagre - Kara disse definitivamente clicando alguma coisa com suas palavras.

Não... essa não era a Lena. Definitivamente... ela não era. Kara a fitou, olhando-a tão assustada quanto a si mesma, o cabelo loiro longo, os olhos brilhantes, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto silenciosas assim comoa as de Conner. Outro passo para longe dela.

-Lena... eu nunca pensei que você estava viva... - ela admitiu - E... você não se lembra de mim. Você não faz ideia de quem eu sou, você...

-Por quatro anos... eu estive aqui - Lena repetiu a descrença colorindo sua visão em tons e tons de vermelho, a mágoa sendo despejada em uma verdade, a única que ela possuía sobre Kara - por quatro anos... Eu estive bem aqui!

-Eu esperei tanto... por tanto tempo, mas ninguém estava lá. Ninguém veio, e eu decidi ir em frente - Ela fechou os olhos um sorriso triste em seu rosto - Quem...? Como isso aconteceu?! Como?!

Kara não conseguiu responder.  
Foi sua vez de quebrar.

-Você é Lena Kieran Luthor... CEO - Disse Lois suavemente - Esperta, gentil e sempre ajudando... um incidente no laboratório da L-Corp há quatro anos... Uma explosão de kriptonita que devastou toda e qualquer coisa naquela região, como você poderia estar...

-Viva? Acredite em mim, eu me pergunto isso há quatro anos... até hoje.

-Como assim até hoje? - Perguntou Cat.

-Eu me lembrei de Conner... e outra pessoa... Lillian?

-Sua mãe adotiva - Disse Kara - Ela estava...

-Isso não importa. Não agora... - ela respirou fundo aproximando-se de Kara então, seus olhos verdes ainda brilhando - Primeiro você vai me falar de Conner. Eu quero saber tudo sobre ele. Quero saber tudo sobre  _nós_.

* * *

 **HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**  
**COBERTURA**  
**8: 49 PM**

-ENTÃO ELA É DONA DO HOTEL? - Diana perguntou ainda de pé, e sentado na beirada do sofá, o cotovelo escorado no encosto e apoiando o próprio queixo, seu marido apenas assentiu silenciosamente observando Conner e Kassandra no acampamento improvisado enfim dormindo.

Eles haviam tentado animá-lo de todas as formas, distraí-lo, mas nada era suficiente. Bruce não o culpava, quando viu tudo sobre ela de Metrópolis em Smallville seria um eufemismo dizer que ele estava inquieto, e com todas as investigações trazendo-o de volta aquela misteriosa mulher que veio do nada e transformou não apenas o Smallville Journal em algo nos últimos três anos como conseguiu crescer sua rede de Hotéis Pensylvania na Bay Area, em que ele se perguntava porquê do nome, recordando-o de sua própria infância era realmente Lena Luthor... sem memórias...

Ele lembrou-se de quanto o garoto lutou esta tarde.  
Irritadiço, cansado e definitivamente emocional. O único momento em que Conner realmente reagiu foi quando Kassandra chorando o abraçou, e ele apenas a abraçou de volta respondendo igualmente, Diana foi até os dois ouvindo-os chorar e lamentar, Bruce quase tirou a filha dali, parecia tão intimo que até mesmo ele sentia-se como um intruso, mas o pequeno só o olhava acusando-o de tirá-lo de perto de Lena, porque era tudo o que ele pedia... implorava, para ser levado de volta para ela, mas Lena e Kara ainda conversavam, e ele lhe garantiu que ela não iria embora.

Mentiras - Conner gritou em resposta furioso, frustrado... ferido.  
Todos lhe contavam mentiras, e abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto em seus joelhos, Bruce estava sentado diante dele, esperando... esperando e esperando...

Ele lembrou-se de Alfred, e esperava que seu pai estivesse ali para ajudá-lo com a criança, sentia-se desnorteado... o que poderia dizer para acalmá-lo?  
O que poderia fazer para garantir que... bem, ele mesmo não sabia.

Conner tinha razão, afinal. Bruce falhou com ele... com Kara.  
Lena esteve aqui por tanto tempo...

Foi até que o garoto exaustou seguiu Kassie para o espaço improvisado que sua filha construíra, e deitado ali por horas... ele finalmente adormeceu.  
E ela também.

-Como ela conheceu Conner? - Perguntou Diana, sua presença acalmando-o, mas não completamente.

-Pelo que entendi ela o ajudou com um problema com outro garoto... um pouco e por isso chamaram Kara - Ele disse olhando para Diana que assentiu em silencio - Elas ainda estão conversando.

-Há definitivamente muito o que falar...

-Sim... - Diana respirou fundo cruzando os braços diante do corpo e observando-os, ele se viu pensando em quanto Kassandra estava perguntando assustada e preocupada demais pela tristeza de seu melhor amigo, e confusa por não poder ajudá-lo. Bruce amava o quanto o coração de Diana sua filha tinha... Mas odiava-se por ter perdido a nova realidade e ateve-se as consequências... quais seriam as chances? Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, e lá estava... eles tinham reencontrado Lena na menor das possibilidades - Temo por Kon no meio de tudo isso...

-Eu também.

-Você falou com Cat?

-Batman teve uma conversa com ela - Ele disse lembrando-se de ter assustado a mulher que rapidamente recuperou a compostura e o encarou surpresa pela visita, quando iniciou seu interrogatório ela quis saber por que tamanho interesse em Lena Luthor, afinal seu sobrenome deveria dar a Liga uma pausa, e ele respondeu-lhe que Lena não era sua família.

Vendo a satisfação no rosto da mulher, Bruce manteve-se até que ela contou como se conheceram, começaram a trabalharem juntas e até mesmo o tempo em que levou para Lena ou Kieran como a conhecera confiar nela. Cat também lhe disse que ela pintara o cabelo de loiro em uma decisão própria de deixar para trás seu passado, decidida a seguir em frente como a própria admitiu quando Kara a viu pela primeira vez com Conner nos braços...

Cat quis saber o que lhe aconteceu e como ela perdera a memória e o caminho durante o processo e ele admitiu que ele também.

Duvidara por algum momento que Lena havia morrido na explosão e procurara por pistas, mas não havia nada... algo nessa história não se encaixava. Ele não a buscou sozinho, tinha Clark, Barbara, Dick que na época era Robin, Diana que fugira de sua licença a maternidade, Flash, o Arqueiro Verde e até mesmo Cyborg e Ravenna ajudando... então como... como um time como esse não poderia ter encontrado nada em todos os três meses de busca?!

E então... os últimos quatro anos.

-Diana?

-Algo não se encaixa... - Respondeu sua esposa, as sombras no lugar deixando seu rosto bronzeado ainda mais bonito, ela estava descalça, usando uma camisola e o roupão branco em volta do corpo, o cabelo jogado para frente caindo bonito e brilhante como só ela era...

-Como ela ter perdido suas memórias...? E todos falharmos em encontrá-la? - Diana perguntou lhe dando um olhar e Bruce quase sorriu para a esposa por seguir praticamente a mesma linha de raciocínio que ele tinha e então assentiu minimamente ficando e seguiu para a sacada, puxou a porta de vidro passando para fora, Diana o seguiu e ele a fechou, pois assim não acordariam as crianças. Conner tinha sono leve, ele sabia disso, e por mais exausto que o menino estivesse agora, não queria realmente correr nenhum risco de despertá-lo - Como acha que ela perdeu a memória?

-Não tenho ideia... tínhamos todos nos atacando naquele dia... parece que não havia ninguém para ajudar... -Bizzarro atacou Metrópolis e Apocalypse National City. Coringa estava em Gotham com a Gangue... e até mesmo Donna e Dick tenham ido para Bludhaven...

-Estávamos todos ocupados - Diana concordou - Todos tínhamos nossos inimigos nos confrontando.

-Todos... exceto um vilão - Diana disse novamente na mesma linha de pensamento que ele e os dois levantaram o olhar para o suave ondular da capa vermelha pouco acima de suas cabeças, flutuando ali com a pose dura e apertada, o cenho franzido e o olhar irritado.

-... Lex Luthor - Respondeu o Superman

* * *

_... Depois._

**RUA ARISTOCRATA - METRÓPOLIS**  
**DIANTE DO APARTAMENTO DE LENA**  
**1AM**

KARA AINDA ESTAVA ESCORADA CONTRA O CARRO E LEVANTOU O OLHAR NAQUELA DIREÇÃO, sem os óculos, com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco largo ela permanecia na mesma posição há praticamente três horas. Quando ouviu um par de portas bater, nem mesmo precisou virar para olhar Alex, a mesma vindo em sua direção entrou em seu campo de visão, e silenciosa, escorou a seu lado. Toda a preocupação de sua irmã transformando-se em realização para Kara.

-Eu não estou saindo daqui - ela disse tendo certeza que sua voz ainda que baixa era firme e a declaração estava clara.

-E eu vim pedir que saia - Kara finalmente olhou para a irmã que deixou o cabelo crescer de novo em um channel, um tom mais ruivo que antes, Alex usava um casaco cinzento, ela parecia mais formal agora que era Coronel representante do DEO em Star City, mas ainda assim era sua irmã que também levantou o olhar para o apartamento e de volta para ela. Com suas palavras atravessadas de algumas horas atrás, toda a confusão enfim Cat e Lois concordando que seria melhor elas pararem porque Lena estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal e isso não parecia bom, Kara se viu chamando Alex de novo. E sua irmã era uma humana, ela não podia ver através da parede, mas permaneceu ali a postura calma e paciente -... o que ela está fazendo?

Kara a olhou por mais alguns segundos e disse:

-Está deitada no sofá... o braço sobre o rosto...

-Dormindo?

-Não - ela conhecia a respiração de Lena o suficiente para memorizá-la e definir cada humor... quando estava com raiva, quando estava nervosa, assustada, irritada... tão pacifica... e agora, ela só estava lá, respirando normalmente ainda tentando acalmar o tumulto e a bagunça que foi todo este dia que nem em seus melhores ou piores momentos, Kara imaginava que aconteceria. E toda vez que ela encontrava a figura da esposa viva... respirando... ela mesma sentia que era surreal... tanto, que tinha medo de fechar os olhos por tempo demais, de piscar longamente ou até mesmo adormecer e a presença de Lena não passasse de um sonho... mais uma vez - Ela só está lá... deitada.

-Vocês conversaram?

-Sim... mas... ela não se lembra, Alex... Cat precisou chamar um médico do hotel para atendê-la e... ele disse que os ânimos estavam altos e seria melhor... irmos para casa. Cat a convenceu em fazer isso...

-Mas não você...

-Como eu posso? Ela... Ela está ali, Alex!

Sua irmã ainda não a via, mas acreditava nela.

-Ela disse o que aconteceu?

-Disse que foi levada ao hospital, que quando abriu os olhos sentia-se confusa e assustada o suficiente porque não reconhecia nada... e que ao ouvir e ver a bagunça, James a ajudou... acho que ele foi seu primeiro amigo. Ela conheceu Cat há praticamente um ano... ele a trouxe para casa... - Kara contou - Ele parecia realmente surpreso com tudo, ele e Cat conversaram por quase uma hora na frente do elevador, Lena pediu para deixarem ela sozinha e... eles se foram.

Alex assentiu em silêncio.

-Conner tinha razão desde o começo... - Kara começou sentindo aquele mesmo pesar em seu peito - Eu sou uma idiota...

Kara fechou os olhos, sua garganta queimava, seus olhos ardiam...  
Ela soluçou baixo.

-Ei... não é culpa sua.

-Se você a visse, Alex... ela... ela está diferente... fisicamente, seu cabelo agora é loiro, mas... é ela. É a Lena. Como eu nunca...? E... Conner e... Rao.

Kara grunhiu frustrada.

-Você perguntou a ela quando ela... acordou?

-O que?

-Talvez ela tenha ficado em coma... e por isso suas memórias foram afetadas, talvez eu devesse falar com ela... como médica. Eu não sei...

-Eu não perguntei... - ela disse - E não... depois que Cat e Lois, Lena queria ouvir sobre o Kon... eu tentei contar a ela, mas... foi estranho. É estranho... surreal.

Kara contou a irmã que Conner foi ameaçado por um garoto do Hotel que estava na gala, Alex a escutou. Ela explicou então que ouviu tudo isso em um telefonema, e começou a se preocupar, porque nem Damian nem Kassie respondiam ao celular, e pelo que o garoto Wayne disse, eles iriam se encontrar em meia hora no playground, mas... quando ligaram para ela, Kara não conseguiu ouvir nada.

Também naquela mesma noite, ela tinha uma assistente social conversando com ela, explicando a reação do rapaz que gritou com Conner na gala que ele passou por problemas familiares, Kara se viu ouvindo tudo no piloto automático, ela confirmou que estava tudo bem, que não prestaria queixa e pediu que ajudassem o adolescente... e então finalmente, o gerente lhe disse que ele atacou seu filho uma hora e meia atrás e quase bateu nele, Kara se sentiu lívida por ser informada sobre isso depois apenas para ouvir o homem dizer que uma desconhecida o tinha na sala de descanso...

Sozinha.  
Foi quando a viu...

-Ela me mostrou uma coisa... - Kara disse respirando fundo e levando a mão no bolso, a carta já desgastada e velha e mostrou-a a Alex que apertou o olhar apanhando-a. Lena tinha entregado isso a ela em confissão que sabia de sua dupla identidade, e que não iria traí-la, esse foi o ápice do relacionamento delas, Kara admitia que levou tempo demais para notar Lena, e que ela definitivamente não a merecia... Lena quase morreu protegendo-a de Lex, mantendo-se como uma agente dupla ao lado do irmão e forçada a fazer coisas que repugnava, que lhe davam pesadelos à noite, tudo isso aconteceu há quase sete anos, e ela pensou que finalmente por sua própria culpa, tinha perdido Lena...

-Eu conheço essa carta... - Alex disse olhando a irmã brevemente, Kara então levou a mão no próprio bolso tirando de lá uma cópia da mesma que buscara na CatCo, mantinha a original em seu apartamento de National City, Alex abriu o papel revelando a bonita caligrafia de Lena sem o desgaste do material, que se rasgou ao meio deixando para trás apenas o nome do meio da Luthor visível. comparou a caligrafia, e então a escrita relendo-o de novo.

**Kara,**

**Eu andei pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e admito que a culpa foi minha.  
** **Escolhi Lex sobretudo, traí você como afirmava que você me traiu.  
** **Lamento pela minha escolha, não de estar ao lado de meu irmão, não por ter arriscado minha vida como você mesma disse, mas por não ter dito antes que já conhecia seu segredo e aceitava isso por ter sido arrogante sobre a perspectiva de que as coisas se resolveriam sem termos que nos enfrentar... Eu te pedi confiança, mas não a ofereci em troca e por isso lamento.  
** **Lamento que tenha chegado a esse ponto. Você me olhou nos olhos e de certa forma me viu, Kara... e foi assim que eu percebi que não a merecia... Primeiro de tudo você foi minha melhor amiga, minha confidente, e então quando percebi estava apaixonada.  
** **Foi um erro, eu admito, mas se tivesse que repetir, faria tudo de novo... eu iria reviver cada momento. O que eu realmente me arrependo é do pouco tempo que tivemos.  
** **Mas agradeço a cada segundo. Agora que tudo passou, eu quero que saiba que lamento por Lex... sinto muito por todas as decisões que ele tomou, ele está preso agora, e eu tomo a minha... a de seguir em frente sabendo e finalmente conhecendo-a por completo.  
** **Garanto: seu segredo está a salvo comigo.  
** **Afinal, é para isso que amigos são.**

**Lena Kieran Luthor.**

-Eu falhei com Lena... como falhei com Kon... e continuo falhando - Respondeu Kara quando seus olhos levantaram-se para ela.

-Você não falhou...

-Ela está  _ali_ , Alex...

-Exatamente - Kara a encarou confusa, sentindo sua expressão suavizar lentamente e respirou fundo - Você não a perdeu... lá em cima, está sua segunda chance, e ninguém além de você e Lena merecem isso... ela é real, Kara... e ela está bem - Alex sorriu tentando passar alguma segurança, mas nada poderia convencê-la.

-Ela não se  _lembra -_ Kara não conseguia afastar a sensação ruim em seu peito.

-Bem, ela se lembra de Kon, não?

-Parcialmente... - Kara admitiu - ela parecia... ela estava desolada, Alex... e... ela me perguntou sobre ele, ela não queria saber de mais nada... só dele.

-E você se lembra dela - Alex a cortou de novo soltando o ar suavemente - Não faça as mesmas escolhas que eu Kara... não desista sem lutar. Eu perdi minha chance... duas vezes. Primeiro com Maggie... e agora também - ela admitiu suspirando cansada e Kara engoliu em seco de novo.

-Não diga isso...

-Digo, porque é a verdade.

Kara a encarou confusa, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos e escorada contra o carro ela fechou os olhos e piscou, sentindo-os se umedecerem.  
Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha chorado... que realmente sentia vontade de chorar.  
E fechou a distância e abraçou a irmã com força, Alex devolveu o carinho.

-Pegue a garota de volta... - Alex sussurrou Kara sentiu-se soluçar, ou rir... ou ambos. Alex a apertou um pouco mais - E não a deixe ir nunca mais.

-Okay... - ela se viu respondendo exatamente como Conner.

Mas quando afastou-se da irmã e limpou o rosto, virando-se para a figura de Lena ainda em seu sofá, Kara apertou o olhar não encontrando-a ali.  
Ela expandiu sua visão, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

-O que foi? - Kara perguntou.

-Ela... ela não está ali - Sua voz foi um sussurro rouco, e não esperou uma resposta ou reação da irmã, ela apenas levantou voo e foi em direção a janela mais próxima de Lena.

Abriu-a quebrando o fecho, e entrou no apartamento.  
Parou no centro da cozinha.

-Lena? - Sem resposta. Podia sentir sua garganta se fechando, apertou o olhar e apressou seus passos - Lena!? - Chamou de novo. Nada. Alcançou o corredor e foi até o quarto, a porta do guarda-roupa aberta, ela encontrou algumas gavetas abertas, aparentemente nada ali além da mulher em questão sumira - LENA!

Não.  
Não. Não. Não...  
De novo  **não**.


	7. Quem nós somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> primeiro, eu amo vocês, e também Supercorp.   
> Sou um trash supercorp gente... é sério.   
> Culpo a Katie pq quando terminei de assistir Merlin foram TRÊS MESES perdidos lendo fanfics... T---T  
> Maaaas mto bem aproveitados ;)  
> E com promessa é dívida, o cap 7 :D  
> .....
> 
> Em resumo para esse capítulo... 
> 
> Lena vai dar uma volta, e esquece da vida.  
> Batman sempre mais ninja que qualquer um, Kon é a criança mais fofa...   
> Construir cenas Supercorp é meu hobby, e eu amo um drama. 
> 
> Divirtam-se :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabem aquela conversa maluca que todo mundo tem uma vez na vida...?  
> Eu sei.  
> E por isso adorei esse diálogo no começo ahuashuahsuashuashu

* * *

**Frase do dia** : Eu sou o Homem de Ferro  -Tony Stark 

* * *

  
**Em algum lugar de Metrópolis  
Horário desconhecido**

...

Lena. Seu nome era Lena Luthor... ela era não apenas a CEO da grande L-Corp, antiga LuthorCorp como a irmã mais nova do maior terrorista do mundo, casada com Kara Danvers há sete anos, as duas tinham um filho de quatro Conner.  
Ela era uma mente brilhante, cientista, empresária, dona de inúmeras filiais pelo mundo e com uma herança multi bilionária...  
Ela não fazia ideia de onde estava, apenas quando escorou as mãos na barra de ferro para firmar-se e olhar para o mar, a água batendo contra as rochas, o vento frio que acabou removendo seu capuz e jogando-o para trás, seu cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e mal feito movimentando-se com o vento...

Lena. Ela era Lena Luthor.

Lena. Lena. Lena.  
  
Ela sentiu a força e pressão em seus dedos, apertou tão forte a barra que os nós ficaram brancos, aproximou-se da beirada conseguindo ver não apenas as rochas e a água batendo como a distância dali até lá em baixo, e fechou os olhos, mal sentindo o frio...

-Lena Luthor - Ela sussurrou experimentando aquele nome e respirou fundo. 

  
Uma. Duas. Três vezes.  
Sentia seu corpo pesado, sua cabeça... seu coração.  
Conner... Kara.

  
Sua mãe fora morta em circunstâncias que eram um mistério, ela salvou sua vida... Lena sabia disso.

Sentia...

  
Conner tinha apenas sete meses quando tudo aconteceu, agora ele já estava com quatro anos... quase cinco.

 _"Então por que está aqui?"_  Ela se lembra de perguntar a Kara  _"Eu esperei você... eu esperei... qualquer coisa, mas nada. Nunca... então por que agora? Por que não antes... só... agora, Kara?"_  Sentiu as lágrimas picarem em seus olhos, mas as afastou furiosamente  _"Quatro anos eu estive aqui... por quatro anos... eu estive bem aqui!"_

 _"Porque por quatro anos, eu nunca... acreditei que você estava viva" Kara admitiu "Conner sim, e seu maior desejo era... vir para cá, para encontrar você e... aqui estamos"_  Ela abriu os braços fazendo um sinal significativo e Lena apertou os olhos para ela esperando a pitada de brincadeira que não veio.  
  
Era verdade.

-Lena Luthor - Ela levantou os olhos assustada pelo tom de voz baixo, e a presença familiar e sombria dele além de quê o homem não estava sozinho. Vindo de um lugar desconhecido, provavelmente o beco a sua esquerda tranquilo pela rua vazia as sombras se juntavam a ele e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, Batman a olhou do outro lado e ela congelou onde estava. Ok... ela sabia que o Morcego era o cavaleiro negro de Gotham, então o que ele estava fazendo ali era um mistério, mas mais ainda... ele a conhecia? Que diabos era isso de que agora as pessoas brotavam do nada e tentavam chamá-la por um nome que lhe era estranho e a olhavam de cima a baixo com pena...? Já era ruim o suficiente ter isso do espelho, não precisava de mais - Não vou machucá-la, vim conversar...  
  
Seu tom era gutural e ainda assim tranquilo, e Lena o observou, por trás da máscara, as lentes brancas cobriam seus olhos, a única exibição era o queixo proeminente e a barba por fazer, ele provavelmente deveria ter mais de um metro e oitenta parecia bonito, a capa o circulava como a própria sombra, e sua postura era calma.

-Eu não tenho nada a falar com você - Ela girou, mas parou quando ele a volta e parou diante dela cortando seu caminho, Lena tentou ver seu rosto ou expressão, tentou compreender o que diabos ela teria feito, mas suspeitava então que ele estava ali por seu nome ou o nome que carrega e não se recorda... então vacilou um pouco ante a pose fria e calma do homem. Duvidava que fosse capaz de lutar com o próprio homem-morcego se ele tentasse algemá-la e subjugá-la então apertou seu olhar - Saia do meu caminho.

-Estou aqui para ajudar.

-Quem mandou você? - Ela quis saber engolindo em seco ele respirou fundo a postura solta, a capa ondulando um pouco e Lena sentiu frio.

-Ninguém... mas eu vim aqui por Conner.

Conner?!

-Ele está bem? O que aconteceu?! Ele...

-Acalme-se... ele está bem, sinto muito. Não quis parecer que ele foi ferido... ele não foi. Ele está seguro... com os Wayne.

-Como você? O que quer com ele? - Lena se interrompeu olhando para sua postura a forma como ele levantou os braços suavemente como que para relaxar os ombros e então os soltou a capa ondulando para trás e mostrando-lhe que ele não trazia nenhum armamento e sequer tinha algo em mãos além de sua arma de escalada embora ela soubesse que o homem poderia abater um bando de bandidos com uma mão amarrada nas costas, mas algo em sua cabeça clicou e ela apertou o olhar ante a postura desconfortável de alguém com tamanha presença como o próprio Batman - Me criticar pela coisa Luthor...? Acredito que terá que entrar na fila.

-Não vim aqui por isso - ele respondeu, aquele tom gutural, e mal disfarçado pelo emulador de voz.

Não... não podia ser ele... podia?! Não... Primeiro que claro, como Batman ele teria a possibilidade de alcançar qualquer lugar no planeta com facilidade por causa do teletransportador da Torre de Vigilância, sua tecnologia era concorrente a dos Luthor, e se ele tivesse sido capaz de ir tão longe, a WayneTech não teria metade do que merecia... e Bruce Wayne, poderia ser dono do mundo... se ele quisesse sem falar que a WayneTech estava em muitas marcas da Liga da Justiça, mas daí ser o Batman...?!  
Ele literalmente permanecia nas sombras...

Apenas um homem usando um traje de morcego.

-O que?

Não... por que ela? Como Lena Luthor era tão especial?!  
Isso era por seu irmão que sequer lembrava?   
O doido psicopata obcecado com o Superman... não, talvez também fosse algo que ela fez... 

-Você vai voltar?

Como?

-O que?

-Para Conner... e Kara.

Ela sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto.

-Do que está falando? Kara o levou embora, aonde ele está?!

-No hotel... acalme-se. Ele está bem... eu estou perguntando porque estão preocupados com você. Seu filho acordou... Diana Wayne e sua filha o têm, mas eu apenas quero saber se você vai voltar...?

Ela quase podia ouvir o "para casa, mas sentiu-se apertando os olhos mais ainda.  
Do que ele estava falando...?!

-Eu não entendo...

-Estamos procurando por você há quase cinco horas.

O que?  
Era noite ainda... ela não podia... ela podia?!  
Lena nem mesmo tinha um relógio, e ainda que resistisse a vontade de perguntar a ele que horas eram, ela também sabia que o Batman não brincava... nunca.

-Você saiu de seu apartamento, e não voltou - Ele prosseguiu explicando-lhe - Já se passaram cinco horas... temos algumas pessoas procurando por você. Inclusive sua esposa.

-Eu... - ela olhou a sua volta, a rua vazia reconhecendo-a como um bairro novo na cidade, ali haviam muitas casas populares e pouco comércio, provavelmente aquela hora nada aberto... não era uma surpresa. Lena olhou para a planície a sua direita. Podia ver as docas e franziu o cenho - Eu nem... sei como vim parar aqui.  
Batman não respondeu, ele apenas acompanhou seu olhar.

Ela respirou fundo balançando a cabeça em um movimento fluido e respirou fundo tocando a própria testa com a mão.

-Eu imagino como...

Ela o olhou vendo-o escorar a seu lado, estranho ver o quanto o herói de Gotham era tão... humano.  
E parecia realmente tranquilo em falar com ela... uma Luthor.

-Conner está bem? - Ela perguntou baixo.

-Ele está. Apenas preocupado.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu.  
Lena respirou fundo. Uma... duas... três vezes.

-Não sei o que fazer... como agir... Como me sentir - admitiu a ele sem poder parar a si mesma, de costas agora para a água ela definitivamente se permitiu circular as si mesma com os braços - Eu perdi quatro anos de sua vida... e eu... eu não o conheço.

-E ainda tem o restante para estar com ele - Disse o Batman, seu olhar nas ondas do mar abaixo batendo contra as pedras, sua postura relaxada escorada no batente de metal que os mantinham seguros por trás da proteção - Eu perdi meus pais quando criança, com eles se foi minha fé, minhas esperanças... e em algum momento senti que tinha morrido também. Meu desejo de continuar vivo, em um lugar como Gotham era insuficiente... e levei muito tempo para enxergar que não estava sozinho... que jamais estive sozinho e que não era minha culpa. Nada disso também é sua culpa...

-Como posso fazer isso? Como posso...

-Comece pela verdade... - Batman girou suavemente foi a vez de Lena seguir seu olhar assustada ante a nova voz acima de sua cabeça, pelo menos uns quinze metros olhando para baixo, para ela estava o Superman, a capa vermelha ondulando atrás dele que permaneceu ali, observando-a com tamanha calma que igualava ao do Morcego, e como Lena Luthor ela não entendia isso. Sentiu-se rígida ao fitá-lo. Eles realmente estavam ali porque ela estava viva... porque era de fato a irmã de Lex e... foi quando a viu parando praticamente ao lado do homem...

-Você e Conner merecem a verdade - Lena não fazia ideia de quem disse isso...

Continuou olhando para Kara.  
Em um traje negro, calças cinzentas e coturnos, uma camisa de zíper com um capuz qual não usava, o cabelo loiro e inconfundível esvoaçando com o vento... sem os óculos. Poderia reconhecer a Supergirl, ainda que estivesse com o cabelo mais curto... e em um traje diferente...  
... especialmente porque a Supergirl era Kara Danvers-Luthor.

  
Sua esposa.  
Lena olhou de novo para onde o Batman estava... ou pelo menos deveria estar.  
O homem morcego se fora, e a Supergirl vulgo Kara desceu rapida e apressada para o chão aproximando-se dela e freando momentos antes de alcançá-la o braço levantado e os olhos frustrados. Lena encontrou seus olhos azuis, sem os óculos, sem as roupas formais e definitivamente em um uniforme negro sem a crista de sua família, ela ainda era muito quente... mas ela tinha certeza que nunca veria sua expressão tão furiosa...  
Só que estava enganada.  
Kara se sentia lívida... o medo de perdê-la enfim sendo substituído pela realidade a sua frente... que ela estava ali.  
Segura e viva... bem a sua frente.

* * *

 

**HOTEL PENSYLVANIA**   
**QUARTO 505**   
**9 AM**

LENA NÃO CONSEGUIA DORMIR.  
Ela se perguntou se antes era assim também. Respirou aliviada sentindo-se fresca, não se lembrava de tomar um banho tão longo... enrolou o cabelo em uma pequena toalha branca, alcançando a outra ela a enrolou em torno de si mesma, parou diante do espelho e limpou o embaço do mesmo grata pelo alívio momentâneo oferecido.  
Sua conversa com Batman foi estranha, falar com Kara, descobrir e ver que ela era a Supergirl.  
Pensou que a maior surpresa era ela ser uma Luthor.  
Ok... talvez fizesse sentido que a Liga da Justiça estivesse em seu encalço, que Batman a tivesse encontrado antes dos outros, e então o Superman e todos parecessem apenas preocupados e não por ela ser a irmã do psicopata Lex Luthor... certo?  
Não.  
Porque mesmo sabendo e aceitando que era Lena Kieran Luthor... todo o resto era e sempre continuaria sendo... surreal.

.

_"Você é a Supergirl"_

_"Não mais..."_

_Ela a fitou. Kara desviou o olhar cruzando os braços diante do corpo, e dessa vez não foi uma surpresa quando notou que o dia estava clareando e as duas estavam sozinhas, Batman e Superman longe da vista. Não percebeu quando se foram e também... não fazia diferença._

_"Não atuo como Supergirl... desde que você se foi"_

_"Até o momento... atual?" Ela indicou-a com aquelas roupas escuras rajadas de vermelho sem nenhuma representação de seu alter-ego e ainda assim parecendo tão incrível que Lena precisou piscar e afastar a impressão deixada... aparentemente._

_"Eu não apenas pendurei a capa... eu a passei adiante" Kara respondeu com tranquilidade já ensaiada ainda que um lampejo em seus olhos tenha deixado-a mais curiosa para cavar essa história a fundo "Me aposentei"_

_"Você é a Supergirl... ou foi, isso não importa" Lena tentou respirar ainda fitando-a e não entendendo porque Kara parecia tão confusa para sua reação nervosa. Como ela não via o quanto a situação era irônica e sádica... Lena não entendia "E eu sou Lena Luthor"_

_"Sim..." Ela definitivamente não seguia sua linha de raciocínio._

_Por um momento, Lena quis lhe jogar alguma coisa._

_"Como... somos casadas?"_

_"Uh... sim... o que...?"_

_Ela rompeu a distância parando diante de Kara o suficiente para poder distinguir aquele tom de azul único em seus olhos._   
_Tão bonito..._

_"Preste atenção Kara... como você se casou com a irmã do maior terrorista da Terra...?"_

_"Você não é sua família, Lena... nunca foi"_

_Aquilo lhe deu uma pausa e a confundiu pela forma defensiva, Kara no entanto, suspirou._

_"É essa sua preocupação?"_

_"Eu realmente não entendo..." Lena disse honestamente apontando para o nada "Eu tive uma conversa legal com o Batman há dez minutos, e o Superman parecia genuinamente preocupado... com meu bem estar. Eu sou a merda de um Luthor... e você é a Supergirl"_

_Kara angulou a cabeça para ela._   
_Como um filhote de cachorro... e então cruzou os braços na frente do corpo apertando as sobrancelhas._

_"Por que você fugiu...?"_

_"Eu não fugi"_

_"Você se foi por horas..."_

" _Eu precisava respirar... realmente não vi o tempo passar... não consegui dormir, só precisava... andar"_

_"Poderia ter me avisado... eu não sei, me dito que queria um tempo... qualquer coisa"_

_"Eu não quero um tempo só quero..." Ela a olhou de cima a baixo tentando enfatizar seu ponto e quando Kara continuou olhando-a de volta com aqueles olhos adoráveis, Lena bufou, a confusão e mágoa instalando-se e ela notou uma mecha de um cabelo loiro caindo contra seus olhos "Sinto muito..."_   
_"Então por que fugiu?"_

_"Eu não..." ela se interrompeu encarando-a e balançando a cabeça, olhou de novo para Kara, o frio da manhã agora lhe dando um motivo para realmente circular os próprios braços e amaldiçoar-se por suas roupas casuais e finas, então Kara aproximou-se abraçando-a, Lena estremeceu de novo, dessa vez não de frio, mas fechou os olhos quando a sentiu enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço e pressioná-la com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo força o suficiente para que lhe passasse sua própria resposta preocupada pelo seu sumiço. Ao longe, Lena viu que as pessoas começavam a brotar "Não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos..."_

_"Eu sei..." Kara não se mexeu, e Lena não reclamou. Ela segurou a barra de sua jaqueta sentindo o tecido que parecia revestido com alguma proteção especial, e pressionou seu braço atraindo a atenção da loira._

_"Estou com frio..."_

_"Sim. Vou levá-la para casa"_

_E assim foi a conversa... quando elas chegaram, pela sacada Kara a observou e Lena sequer tinha notado o quão rápido foi tudo, Kara correu ou voou com ela até ali, e não fazia ideia porque ela mesma tinha escorado o rosto contra sua clavícula e ficado ali. Ela virou-se para abrir a porta de seu apartamento, mas não sem antes pedir a Kara para esperá-la. Apanhou uma muda de roupa, uma toalha e enfiou tudo em uma bolsa, com a porta ainda aberta voltou percebendo Kara no lugar em que a tinha deixado._

_"Eu quero ver o Kon..."_

_Seu olhar relaxou e Kara estendeu-lhe a mão de novo, Lena assentiu e se permitiu ser puxada para ela com cuidado._   
_Fechou os olhos para aquele cheiro exótico que era Kara, ao mesmo tempo doce que lhe entorpecia os sentidos. E ela a levou de novo._   
_Quando chegaram dessa vez por um beco e voltaram andando pela porta da frente, Kara se recusando a deixá-la, ela apenas puxou o capuz para o rosto e ambas subiram pelo elevador, felizmente não havia ninguém ali além do cansado segurança que lhes deu um aceno de cabeça e voltou sua atenção a seu telefone celular e o que quer que estivesse jogando, Lena foi adiante, a mão segurando a de Kara e respirou fundo antes de levar a mão na porta para abri-la._

_Kara carregava sua mala, e ela foi saudade por ninguém menos que o filho saindo tão apressado do banco em que se sentava que o mesmo caiu no chão e ele nem ligou, vindo correndo até ela, Lena soltou Kara para apanhá-lo nos braços levantando-o para cima e apertando-o contra si enquanto Kon chorava baixo._   
_Ela murmurou pedidos de desculpas e o pressionou contra si vendo o olhar de Alex de pé na cozinha observando-os._   
_Sentiu Kara atrás de si tocar o filho..._   
_... e nenhum deles falou sobre isso._

.

  
Lena tinha ido dormir no quarto que era do pequeno com o mesmo aninhado contra ela, e acordou bem tarde sentindo seu corpo pesado.

Deixou Conner com Alex e foi tomar um banho. Olhou para sua franja molhada contra sua testa, o tom de loiro parecendo estranho a visão morena que tinha de si mesma quatro anos atrás além de todas as fotografias que encontrou ou foi apresentada, a comparação nos jornais... oh os jornais...  
Suspirou apanhando-a e olhando para aquilo. Era era Lena Luthor.

Era como um mantra que se repetia em sua cabeça... tantas vezes. Esta manhã, quando voltavam ao hotel, a notícia tinha se espalhado.  
Lena Luthor vive. Havia uma nota que ela foi incapaz de ler e ignorou seu telefone celular desde que voltara ao hotel porque não conseguia entender sobre qualquer coisa referente ao que lhe aconteceu... Deus sequer pôde encarar o mar de jornalistas que a atormentavam com perguntas... normalmente, eles apenas a olhavam de cima a baixo, quem se importava com uma cidade pequena do Kansas como Smallville?! Isso era ridículo... Como Lena Luthor poderia congelar em frente à tantos jornalistas quando a mulher apenas dirigia um olhar frio a eles que literalmente enfiavam o rabo entre as pernas...?  
Claro, ela imaginou que isso nunca funcionaria em Cat Grant.

Felizmente Kara sequer disse uma palavra quando segurou sua mão e a levou pelo Lobby abrindo caminho entre as pessoas sem proferir a elas uma única palavra ou fazer qualquer movimento brusco que a denunciasse... ela nem apertava seus dedos, pelo contrário, o toque era quente e enviava eletricidade por seu corpo.  
Lena apreciaria... afinal, ela era sua esposa.

Kieran só se sentia ainda mais confusa... afinal, ela era sua esposa, mas ainda não se recordava.  
Suspirando esfregou a toalha em seu cabelo molhado e respirou fundo para a outra.  
Era tão estranho... Ela é Lena Luthor.  
Outro suspiro. A unica coisa que fazia sentido era Conner.

Conner... Aquela criança linda e maravilhosa... Sendo Lena... Ela não podia descrever seus sentimentos, apenas que o amava, mas se perguntava quando lembraria de tudo. Abriu a porta do banheiro saindo entrando para seu quarto e lembrando-se pela enésima vez das palavras de Batman... como podia dizer a uma criança de quatro anos uma verdade que não possúia? O vapor de seu banho encheu o espaço, e ela respirou fundo tomando o caminho para o quarto e ignorando o frio suave.  
Queria vestir um par de pijamas e deitar de novo. Sentia-se tão cansada.  
Até mesmo a sensação de estar descalça era levemente reconfortante ainda que o chão estivesse literalmente congelando seus pés.  
Foi quando percebeu sua presença sem vê-la.

No canto direito da cama sentada no pequeno tamborete e no escuro, lá estava ela. Em um sueter vinho, calças xadrez o óculos no rosto o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado em um coque e a sobrancelha arqueada... Para ela. Os braços e a perna cruzados... O que diabos ela estava pensando? Lena deu um salto, a mão no coração as batidas acelerando gradativamente, como se o inferno tivesse sido tirado de dentro de sua alma ao reproduzir seus pensamentos ela ralhou:

-KARA! Que diabos...? - A loira ainda continuou encarando-a e Lena notou que ela olhava descaradamente para ela em sua toalha e tentou ocultar o rubor esperando disfarçar isso como raiva. Foi até o interruptor e acendeu a luz, a janela estava aberta e um pouco de ar fresco entrava pelo cômodo, mas serviu apenas para que sentisse mais frio. E quem ela pensava que era pra invadir seu quarto assim no meio da noite sem avisar?

Tudo bem que tecnicamente não era o seu quarto e sim o de Conner, mas... isso não era o caso.

Além de sua esposa e mãe do seu filho? Gritou seu subconsciente que Lena quis sufocar com um saco de pão.

-Precisamos conversar... - Kara disse tranquilamente... demais.

-E não poderia esperar?- Ela viu a hesitação em seu olhar e então um misto de desacordo e... Mágoa? Lembrou-se de Kon e Alex na sala e abaixou o tom - Eu não sei eu me vestir e apresentável, ou então você apenas pode ficar aí e me dar outro ataque do coração-

-Honestamente, Lena...? Não. - Kara ficou de pé, as mãos na cintura dando-lhe uma pausa para a pose de super herói irado que foi contrariado... - Você sumiu durante seis horas... Seis. Eu estava começando a enlouquecer enquanto te procurava... a entrar em pânico porque não podia achar você.

-Eu sai para pensar... - Ela repetiu cruzando os braços diante do peito para segurar a estúpida toalha pois seria muito embaraçoso se a deixasse cair...

-Você saiu para pensar - a forma como ela repetiu suas palavras em crítica e cinismo lhe obrigou a bufar automaticamente - realmente?

-Não é todo o dia que você descobre que não apenas é mãe como reencontra sua esposa e filho em sua porta e literalmente tem seu mundo virado de cabeça para baixo...! Eu não pensei que você entenderia Kara... mas talvez se sentar no escuro e esperar por mim seja a resposta certa não é?

E rumou para o banheiro Kara a seguiu parando-a no meio do caminho.  
Sério?! Lena quis perguntar em frustração.

-Oh não me diga isso - respondeu Supergirl igualmente irritada - pois eu tive MEU mundo virado de cabeça para baixo quando fui deixada para criar uma criança de colo sozinha e dirigir um jornal que antes era da família da minha esposa... Nem é como se eu não soubesse como você se sente... ou no mínimo entendesse... afinal, você nem mesmo me reconhece e... - Kara murmurou alguma coisa e ela não conseguiu entender o que isso queria dizer, então levou as mãos cobrindo o rosto e bufando.

Lena a observou por um momento preocupada e vendo-a jogar o cabelo para trás e ficar de costas para ela...

-Você não entende... - Lena suspirou segurando a toalha em torno de si que ameaçou cair, e ignorou o fato de que estava molhando o quarto inteiro - Você... - Ela freou a si mesma apenas balançando a cabeça em total descrença.

-Eu o que? - Kara forçou.

-Você se lembra! - Ela gritou esperando que fosse suficiente, já de pé Kara a observou e por um momento, sua expressão suavizou.

-Sinto muito... Eu não queria... - E pausou brevemente - Lena...

-Você pode sair... Eu quero me vestir - Pediu ficando de costas para ela e foi até a porta puxando-a aberta - Diga a Conner que logo estarei na sala.

-Ele saiu com Alex... foram ver Kassie.

Oh...  
Ela podia sentir o olhar de Kara que puxou a porta confundindo-a pois Lena pensou que ela realmente estava deixando-a sozinha, mas ela não fez isso, a loira a empurrou fechando a e continuando ali dentro do quarto na sua frente, um sorriso de merda em seu rosto, a postura teimosa estava de volta.  
E pela segunda vez, Lena quis socá-la.

-Para você fugir de novo? - Perguntou a outra em um sorriso cínico e cruzando os braços outra vez - Nem pensar.

O que?!

-Eu não vou... Fugir. Eu não fugi - ela a lembrou.

-Certo - O olhar furioso estava de volta, e Lena definitivamente o detestava. E quando Kara sentou-se na beirada de sua cama agora cética, Lena sentiu-se arquear uma sobrancelha a ela - Pois eu não saio de perto de você nem por um segundo, mesmo que tenha que vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas por dia... sete dias por semana... fiz uma promessa a Conner e a mim mesma... eu não vou perder você, Lena.  
Ela engoliu em seco para a intensidade e o calor de seu olhar.

Kara literalmente irradiava-o... e talvez o fato de que seus poderes viessem do sol fosse alguma coisa...  
... sim, ela deu uma pesquisada.

-Eu não sou um objeto - Respondeu, a voz rouca.

-Eu nunca disse que era.

Ela...

-O que é essa sua coisa toda possessiva? Já aviso que não faço o tipo dominada... - E respirou fundo percebendo que de novo, Kara lhe deu aquele olhar de soslaio perguntando-se o que diabos ela estava pensando - Não estou indo a lugar algum, Kara. Eu não vou me afastar de Conner, ele é meu filho.

- _Nosso_ filho - a forma como ela disse aquilo lhe deu uma pausa.

_"Diga de novo..."_   
_"Nosso filho. Nosso"_

-Definitivamente não... você não faz o tipo que se deixa ser dominada - Kara concordou com um sorriso e a voz rouca que a fez ruborizar de novo e agora ela não poderia culpar a raiva... Pelo menos não por aquele tom especifico - além do mais... - Continuou a loira esticando-se confortavelmente na beirada da cama e respondeu provocativa - Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto...

-Oh Deus... - Lena murmurou furiosa por sua expressão decidida a não sair dali e então ela se virou apenas ligeiramente praguejando baixo - Você tem que estar brincando comigo...

-Eu prometi ao nosso filho e a mim mesma que não iria perder você de vista de novo, Lena. Apenas aceite isso. Quer que eu vá para a sala, tudo bem, mas ainda poderei ouvir seus batimentos e sua respiração, posso fechar os olhos se quiser até... mas não vou mais me afastar de você.

Bons Deuses essa mulher... Teimosa, quente... e irritante...  
Mas ainda muito teimosa... Bom... Porque _dois_ podiam jogar esse jogo.

-Ótimo - tirando a toalha da cabeça e jogando-a no chão ela desprendeu o nó da outra a sua frente ainda parada diante de Kara e a deixou-a deslizar lentamente por seu corpo ainda molhado - Então talvez você queira fazer a gentileza de me ajudar também, querida?

Whoa.  
Um a um.

-Uh... uh... - Kara começou incerta - Ou dois a um, isso merecia um escore duplo e ao vê-la completamente sem fala, Lena sorriu - Há um sutiã branco na cama... bem atrás de você.

Kara não se mexeu continuando a beber seu corpo e ela agradeceu mentalmente por sua grande cara de pau e a todos os deuses por ter lhe removido a timidez porque o olhar de Kara definitivamente valia a pena e aproximando-se dela e esticando-se para apanhá-lo.  
Apanhou a peça de roupa notando os olhos azuis encontrarem os seus, Kara estava tão vermelha que ela suspeitou ser capaz de ativar sua visão a laser assim...  
... ok. De onde veio isso?! Torturando-a e ignorando o fato da loira ainda beber sua presença, Lena vestiu o sutiã e uma calcinha brancos e então virou-se para Kara, mas quando notou-a encarando-a com o cenho franzido e apertado ela quase se desconcentrou... quase.

-O que você está fazendo, Lena?

-O que acha que estou fazendo, Kara? - Repetiu a pergunta sentindo um sorriso sem humor marcar seus lábios. De pé, Kara andou até ela, com o olhar tão carregado, que automaticamente Lena deu dois passos para trás até sentir suas costas baterem contra a parede. Ela engoliu em seco por um momento, pensou que Kara fosse fazer alguma coisa na melhor das hipóteses até avançar contra ela e levá-la ali mesmo... Lena sentiu-se ainda mais quente quando ela apoiou uma mão a sua direita e a olhou nos olhos, era gradativamente mais baixa que Kara e apenas prendeu a respiração por um momento, os olhos verdes-mar nos azuis-céu.

Pareceu um longo tempo em um concurso de encarar, Kara era alguns centímetros mais alta - significativos - e desceu os olhos por seu rosto, até seus lábios e de volta para cima. Ela respirou fundo, mas com um movimento rápido, puxou a porta do quarto a sua esquerda e saiu de lá deixando-a sem fala e completamente exposta e surpresa para trás... além de confusa e inquieta.  
E Lena apenas respirou soltando o ar que não sabia segurar. Aliviada... contrariada...?!  
Merda. Realmente?

Kara era uma poça controlada que não se abalava com nada e desde que a viu pela primeira vez, sendo esse seu grande momento e Lena só queria tirar aquele sorriso de escárnio de seu rosto. Virando-se para a porta aberta, ela ouviu o som de passos vindo da cozinha, e ainda sem vê-la, podia sentir a presença da outra no cômodo ao lado e apenas escorou a cabeça contra a madeira e respirou fundo acalmando as batidas de seu coração.  
O frio a lembrou que ainda estava usando apenas roupa de baixo, e ela andou até o armário e pegou alguma coisa aleatória para vestir-se. 

* * *

 

Conner não era um madrugador.

E Kara podia ver que ele estava de mau humor pela falta de sono... ela não o culpava, não sabia o que era dormir há anos... e sentia seu próprio além da paciência cada vez mais escassos... Lembrou-se de um momento em que ameaçara demitir Nia apenas duas vezes em um dia no ano passado e a garota admitiu que então assim provavelmente estava começando a confiar e gostar dela, Kara sentiu-se encará-la estupefata, ela havia se transformado em Cat...  
Sentado na mesa do café, Conner estava calado examinando um pão doce aparentemente arrancando pedaços aleatórios do mesmo e mastigando-os por horas a fio.  
A seu lado, Kassandra comia avidamente seu sanduiche de queijo e ela e Diana levantaram os olhos para Kara que sorriu a eles.

-Mamãe! - Conner a chamou e Diana observou-o levantar-se e ir até Kara que sorriu para ela reconhecendo que seu filho agira mecanicamente desde ontem e não... ela não o culpava - Você... está sozinha? - Ele olhou curioso a sua volta, ela sabia muito bem _quem_ buscava. 

-Eu vim buscar você - Kara admitiu colocando-o confortável em seus braços.

-Mamãe...

-Vamos conversar, juntos... e explicar tudo a você.

-Verdade?

-Sim...

-Então ela... ela não foi embora?!

-Não... ela tinha ido dar uma volta ontem...

-Por que?

-Le... Ela... precisava respirar um pouco - Kara admitiu. 

-Por que?

-Vamos explicar tudo. Ok?

-Okay... - Kara olhou para Diana.

-Vá, estaremos aqui.

Ela não podia dizer o quão grata estava por todos eles, Lois, Clark, Diana, Bruce... Alex.

Lena.

Como era possível...? Fácil, Lena era seu mundo e quando Kara a perdeu, ela também perdeu a razão de viver... até lembrar-se de um motivo qual agora descansava em seus braços, e então o ajeitou ali rumando para o quarto de Lena. Respirou fundo preparando-se.

-E se ela me... odiar? - Kon perguntou antes de chegarem ao lobby. 

-O que? - Kara perdeu sua linha de raciocínio.

-E se a... se ela me odiar...?

-Kon...

-Eu não... quero que ela me odeie - Kara soltou o ar e o apanhou levantando-o e ajeitando-o em seu quadril, então o encarou tendo certeza que seu olhar transmitia tanta seriedade quanto suas palavras. 

-Em nenhum universo... em nenhuma circunstância por qualquer motivo... Lena poderia odiar você Kon. Você é nossa razão para estar vivas, a minha e a dela... e amamos você tanto querido... que nem mesmo cabe em palavras.

Sempre assustava e admirava Kara o quanto Conner era mais parecido com Lena do que com ela, ele podia ser brincalhão e extrovertido como Alex lhe dizia, mas também era inseguro, e Kara conhecia bem o filho para saber que ele não confiava facilmente nas pessoas, que levava tempo para ele apreciar a companhia de desconhecidos e considerá-los parte de sua vida, mas quando fazia isso... quando ele realmente se importava com alguém... era de todo o coração, e alma. 

Exatamente como Lena. 

-Promete...?

Kara o ajeitou para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

-Sempre.

Ele sorriu abraçando-a e Kara voltou a caminhar colocando-o no chão e andando de mãos dadas. Ela parou diante do quarto pois ele pediu-lhe colo de novo e então abriu a porta avistando-a ali de costas na sala de pé, usando uma caxemira branca de lã, jeans negros, e girou para o som na porta, e Kara ignorou a suave e lenta queimação antes as memórias de minutos atrás e elas no quarto. 

-Ei... - Lena deu um passo em sua direção e parou, Conner pressionou o ombro de Kara com força e se levantou devagar para olhá-la.

Kara definitivamente não se lembrava de ter seu próprio coração em pedaços além daquele momento, sem nenhuma palavra, Conner apenas olhou para Lena, seu semblante empolgado de segundos atrás se transformou em olhos marejados e carregados, e seu lábio tremeu. Ela avistou Alex e Lois sentadas cada uma em um banco da cozinha e se perguntou quando haviam chegado. 

Sem aguentar aquilo, Lena andou até ele estendendo os braços para os quais ele já saltava, e o apertou contra si girando-o e embalando-o.  
Ela não se importou com a presença de Lois, Alex... nem mesmo Kara.  
Era como Kara se lembrava... quando Lena tinha Conner consigo, tudo e todos desapareciam da sua volta.

Kara o viu estremecer e voltou a ontem quando o notou chorar silencioso em seus braços, mas dessa vez ela podia ouvir os soluços do filho e cada um deles partindo-lhe o coração, mas permaneceu ali, imóvel. Lena apenas murmurando palavras de conforto e calma a criança os olhos fechados, uma mão apoiando-o em seu quadril e a outra em sua cabeça, esfregando círculos suaves em seu couro cabeludo.

-Shh... eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui... Eu sinto muito, meu amor... eu... sinto muito - Só que dessa vez, Kara a viu chorar também.


	8. Passos falsos. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocês estão me estragando :)  
> Aqui estou eu em uma pausa dos estudos porque tenho prova de cálculo amanhã, mas simplesmente não consegui resistir em trazer o cap 8...  
> >....<  
> Esses comentários maravilhosos me fazendo verificar o meu e-mail até antes de dormir me deixam tão feliz :D
> 
> Enfim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temos um quente Supercorp flashback no passado...  
> Kon como sempre está sendo um pequeno filhote muito, mas muuuuuuito fofo, Alex é o tipo de irmã que bica tudo e tenta resolver as coisas a seu próprio jeito e o presente Supercorp... bem, é melhor deixar vocês lerem para descobrir.

* * *

 

 **Frase do dia:** A menos que você tenha um QI maior que o meu, não estou interessado no que pensa -Walter Bishop (FRINGE)

* * *

 

_Dois meses antes do desaparecimento de Lena..._

**SEDE DA L-CORP**  
**COBERTURA**  
**9AM**

-NÃO ME INTERESSA SE ELES PRECISAM... Não... eu não quero saber - Kara arqueou a sobrancelha para o tom de voz dela, a maneira como seu coração acelerou em um ritmo nervoso e então apertou os olhos para a figura de Lena dando a volta em sua mesa e indo para o canto da sala, onde apoiou o telefone em uma orelha e se serviu de um copo de água - Não me importa se ainda não tem tudo preparado, o contrato foi proposto e todos concordaram, eu o quero assinado até o fim do dia, ou não teremos um acordo. Ela finalmente decidiu sair de onde estava não ouvindo mais a resposta a conversa e se aproximou lentamente da sacada, descendo com calma até que seus pés tocaram o chão ouviu Lena respirar cansada, de costas para ela ainda não notando-a o que era uma surpresa, sua esposa tinha levantado a cabeça para o alto e movimentava o pescoço Kara sabia que ela estava com os olhos fechados tentando relaxar provavelmente a tensão da conversa distraindo-a mais do que gostaria, a mão livre no próprio ombro, e então parou seus movimentos e sorriu:

Foi aí que veio o pequeno alerta do sofá.  
Conner estava acordado.

Lena bebeu sua água e girou para o filho enfim avistando-a e sorrindo cansada.

-Ei pequeno... - Kara a olhou e aproximou-se do filho que se mexeu, sorriu e então adormeceu de novo fazendo-a rir.

-Sim... faça isso - Disse Lena finalmente e desligou o telefone andando devagar até parar ao seu lado - Ele é exatamente como você... - disse cruzando os braços diante do corpo de forma enfática e Kara lhe deu o olhar apertado, mas vê-la com o cabelo negro e encaracolado solto e um vestido azul-noite em saltos lhe obrigava a tirar um momento apenas para beber sua beleza... - Tudo bem?

-Sim... - finalmente conseguiu responder em um assentir suave e nenhum pouco convincente e Lena sorriu aproximando-se de Kara que ainda devolvia com o seu sorriso idiota para ela e respirou aliviada - Oi.

-Oi. - Ela parou diante dela aproximando-se e apoiando os braços em volta de sua cintura, Kara fechou os olhos de novo por um momento e Lena a abraçou escorando o queixo em seu ombro. Kara ergueu as mãos circulando-a em um abraço e respirando seu perfume suave e caro, o cheiro de seu cabelo e Lena... finalmente se permitindo a exaustão e se ouviu dizendo - Foi um longo dia... - Ela começou cansada, definitivamente sentindo a exaustão puxá-la nesse momento... devagar - Tivemos que nos revesar e ainda assim... não foi suficiente.

-O que aconteceu? Alguém se machucou...?

-Uma garotinha perdeu a mãe... e Diana quase morreu tentando salvá-la - Ela disse sinceramente ainda sem olhá-la, Lena respirou fundo pensando sobre o desastre exibido na última hora sobre a tragédia do Haiti - Ela é tão pequena, Lena... e... como nós não conseguimos fazer mais? Como...

-Foi um desabamento, Kara... muitos morreram... e eu sei que é doloroso, mas... não se pode salvar todo mundo... ei olhe para mim - Kara obedeceu sentindo as mãos dela nos dois lados de seu rosto - Vamos consertar o que pudermos... eu prometo a você, vamos... fazer de tudo o que estiver em nosso alcance.

-Eu sei só... eu me sinto tão...

-Eu sei, querida - Lena respirou apoiando sua testa na dela e segurando sua mão enquanto iam para a direção da mesinha, e apertou o botão no telefone puxando-o rapidamente para fora e de volta ao gancho. Kara a seguiu sem entender o por que - Hanz, sou eu... preciso que me faça um favor, marque uma reunião de emergência em meia hora, entre em contato com as filiais da L-Corp... não. Diga que eu pedi isso pessoalmente, faremos uma conferência ao vivo - E parou olhando para a tela de seu celular e colocou-o de volta - Diga que estaremos online as 10 em ponto. Tudo bem... Avise-me assim que conseguir. Obrigada - ela desligou.

-O que está fazendo...? - Kara murmurou o queixo escorado em seu ombro. 

-O que eu posso - Lena disse com pesar afagando seus cabelos e Kara a olhou confusa - Vou tentar arrecadar fundos e ver o que consigo para auxiliar as famílias sobre suas perdas o mais rápido possível... assim que-

Kara não esperou que ela terminasse de falar, avançando em um largo passo e a beijou.  
Primeiro, sentiu-a se retesar levemente porque tirou seu equilíbrio, mas a mãos de Lena estavam sobre seu estômago enquanto a outra segurava seu pescoço.

-Eu amo você - Ela sussurrou contra a sua boca. 

Lena sorriu levando a mão em seu rosto no canto de sua boca e esfregando círculos suaves, Kara sentiu que borrara com o seu batom.  
Embora ela também estivesse com o mesmo problema, e isso apenas cresceu seu desejo em beijá-la de novo...

-Desculpe...

-Tudo bem... - Ela disse com um sorriso e suspirando dramaticamente enquanto abria os braços quais Kara avançou sorrindo e respirou fundo seu perfume e praguejou feliz - Que se foda, tenho meia hora mesmo... - Foi a vez de Lena segurar a gola de seu traje e beijá-la com força e Kara sentiu-se sorrir mais ainda lembrando-se de uma conversa sobre xingar perto de Kon, então por um momento o cheiro da tragédia voltou e ela conseguia farejar terra e sangue... conseguia ouvir os ruídos de explosões, gritos, choros... dor e estava praticamente batendo com Lena contra a mesa com força demais ao se afastarem quando o som estridente a alertou, um copo caiu, Lena protestou baixo, mas firmou as mãos em seus braços porque quase foi junto e Kara parecia em choque porque não conseguiu segurá-la em tempo.

E ao conseguir, frear-se apertou demais seu braço e Lena protestou, mas manteve-a firme no lugar.

-E-eu sinto m-muito... - Kara gaguejou. 

-Tudo bem... - ela sussurrou.

 _-Sra. Luthor? -_ Kara respirou fundo, as mãos de Lena em sua bochecha os olhos pr _eocupados, mas mantendo-a com o olhar carregado no seu e Kara respirava descompassado e ela se virou para o som na porta desviando daqueles verdes intensos._

-Estou bem Hanz... apenas quebrei um copo... conseguiu algo?

 _-Sim, consegui falar com o Sr. Thorne e a Sra. Alvarez também a Sra. Queen, -_ Ele listou um a um _\- os William & Crafford estão sendo procurados pela secretária e ainda não obtive uma resposta do Sr. Wayne. _

 _-_ Tudo bem, avise-me assim que conseguir algo, reforce que é importante.

 _-Sim senhora... -_ Veio a resposta do outro lado da porta e uma pergunta incerta, Kara apertou os olhos para vê-lo em suas roupas formais segurando o telefone com a mão sobre o bocal e uma expressão preocupada _\- Quer que eu mande alguém para limpar...?_

-Não é necessário - Lena respondeu ainda abraçada a sua cintura, e Kara conseguiu finalmente se acalmar afastando-se dela engolindo para seu olhar preocupado e ferido por mantê-la a distância - Ei...

-Eu machuquei você...?

-Eu estou bem... foi só uma pequena pressão apaixonada... - Seu tom de voz era brincalhão, mas Kara não conseguia responder igualmente.

-Sinto muito - ela repetiu olhando para seu braço onde definitivamente poderia haver uma contusão em breve.

Lena respirou fundo. 

-Kara...

-Eu... - Ela a olhou e então para Conner no sofá em seu bebê conforto. Por um instante parecia que o novo movimento do lado de fora fosse batida poderosa em seus ouvidos, como um disparo ou uma bomba... e Kara definitivamente... não podia lidar com isso agora principalmente porque em reflexo ela avançou rápida contra Lena segurando-a de pé no sofá até notar que era Hanz de novo, ele tinha derrubado alguma coisa no chão e Kara estremeceu gaguejando afastando-se antes de Lena alcançá-la de novo - Sinto muito, estou voltando a base... preciso verificar Diana.

-Kara... - Ela não lhe deu tempo saindo para a sacada e voando para longe.

Kara sabia que Lena a observava, portanto não olhou para trás.

.

Ela se lembra de duas horas depois, ver Lena em toda a sua glória no corredor da Torre de Vigilância, Barry em seu traje vermelho, branco e amarelo seguindo a seu lado andando normalmente quase preocupado porque não conseguia acompanhá-la nem entender porque a Sra. Luthor parecia tão lívida principalmente depois que ele anunciou onde Kara estava, então ele parou na sua frente e foi quase como o que aconteceu om Diana há dois meses, Lena o olhou de cima a baixo, sem dizer nada... sem fazer qualquer movimento, ela apenas... o olhou. 

Como uma discussão silenciosa ele finalmente levantou os braços para cima dando-lhe espaço para passar e observando suas costas até ela alcançar os monitores e parar.  
J'onn ficou de pé.

_-Lena..._

_-Onde?_

O marciano angulou a cabeça, uma respiração calma e apontou para a sala oculta da monitoria.  
Kara bufou... o traidor, e então ela olhou em volta em pânico porque aquela era a única saída então para Lena abrindo a porta já encarando-a... furiosa.

-Se você quer me matar, deveríamos tentar os asseclas enviados pelos Luthor e cia nos últimos anos Supergirl, mas não desapareça assim da minha vista dessa forma de novo... ou eu _pessoalmente_ vou arranjar toda a kriptonita que for capaz de conseguir e enfiá-la em sua goela _eu_ mesma.

 _Whoa_...

Como ela poderia ser tão quente enquanto a ameaçava com tamanha fúria que Kara acreditava em cada palavra...?

Talvez fosse pelo vestido que ela ainda usava, com linhas amassadas em seu corpo mesmo escondidos pelo casaco, os saltos altos e seu cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, com um fio solto caia em sua franja quase cobrindo a bochecha e era tão longa quanto seu cabelo, os braços na cintura, seus olhos verdes brilhando tão escuros que Kara ficou de pé imediatamente obediente e por fim lembrou-se de respirar: 

-Sinto muito...

Lena deixou os ombros caírem e lhe deu um rolar de olhos em resposta. 

-Que bom então acho que isso resolve... - Devolveu ela secamente e suspirou levando a mão no rosto, Kara sorriu quando J'onn se aproximou e puxou a porta fechando-a para que ficassem a sós ela ficou de pé indicando a Lena para se sentar. Por vezes havia chamado-a para conhecer a Torre de Vigilância, mas Lena se recusava... ela passou praticamente um ano evitando isso por medo de ser comparada a Lex e receber olhares nervosos dos outros, e a única vez em que ela esteve lá, foi apenas na sessão da maternidade montada pelos Wayne para buscar Kon, mas Kara garantira que isso não iria acontecer, até porque ela socaria a pessoa que ameaçasse-a sua esposa ou a jogaria no espaço e Lena no entanto parecia bem com isso... exceto que depois da visita a L-Corp e seu ataque de pânico por lembrar-se do desabamento e também sentir medo por Lena e Kon, Kara a machucou e perdeu o controle... foi um momento...

E ela admitia que teve medo. Medo de si mesma, medo do que poderia perder...   
E ela nunca suportaria isso. Então tinha se enterrado no trabalho de monitor cobrindo três turnos de um Batman que definitivamente não sairia da enfermaria ainda que Diana estivesse praticamente recuperada agora - felizmente - e Barry quem definitivamente parecia muito grato... embora ela também estivesse feliz pelo morcego e sua amiga amazona, especialmente por ter ouvido uma extra batida de coração essa manhã logo depois da bagunça ao ver Bruce conversando com a morena, e então saiu deixando-os a sós e impedido que qualquer um os incomodasse... 

Ao menos ela tinha J'onn por perto...  
O traidor que mostrou a Lena o lugar em que Kara se escondeu... 

-Você sumiu a tarde _inteira_ , Kara... e eu só... Eu estava tão preocupada.

-Sinto muito... - Kara repetiu circulando sua cintura, Lena não a afastou, mas também não se mexeu e sua expressão suavizou minimamente, ela continuou com um dos braços apoiando o outro então a mão livre pressionava a ponte do nariz, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, e tocou sua bochecha respirando ali e sentindo-a se arrepiar - Você trouxe o Kon...?

-Não eu o deixei em Midvale com Eliza...

-Oh... - finalmente Lena pareceu relaxar um pouco e ela respirou contra seu cabelo perdendo-se no abraço mais que bem-vindo - Como chegou até aqui...? Barry trouxe você?

-Não... um adolescente... Tim Drake me indicou o caminho. Acredito que é um dos filhos do Sr. Wayne... - ela respondeu - Ele parecia divertir-se um pouco com minha fúria e ainda assim realmente preocupar-se... e então me explicou que era só seguir o corredor, e que a sala era a última porta - ela sorriu - ele pegou um par de livros e uma maçã e saiu rindo... 

-Sim, é Timmoty Drake... - Kara concordou porque Lena estava olhando para ela agora, a raiva substituída pela preocupação e se ouviu repetir - Sinto muito. 

-Não fuja de mim... fale comigo.

Ela a fitou e Lena abaixou os braços e segurou seu rosto esfregando seu queixo e Kara fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se de lhe dizer a mesma coisa quando a viu enterrar-se na ideia de ser agente dupla de Lex, e então fingir-se uma inimiga assustando-a como o inferno por semanas até que enfim Kara conseguiu trazê-la de volta... 

-Por um momento eu voltei lá... - ela admitiu ainda sem encará-la e relaxou no carinho - Eu me vi perdendo você... e o Kon e... eu não... - bufou - é estúpido.

-Não é estúpido. 

-Mas _nem_ aconteceu... - mesmo em seu tom de voz, Kara sabia que não podia sequer convencer a si mesma e soltou o ar levemente - Sinto muito...

-Pare com isso... - Lena pediu com carinho, mais ainda do que ela merecia - Pare de me dizer que você fez algo errado, que agiu impulsivamente e isso é idiota, porque não é tão fácil... Kara... olhe para mim - Kara obedeceu - Eu te amo - ela sentiu um peso sumindo dos seus ombros, Lena apenas olhando para ela e permitindo a declaração pairar sobre elas - E eu sinto muito por você ter sentido esse medo, o que é natural, amor... - ela se derretia sempre que Lena a chamava assim e admitiu baixinho - Eu me sinto assim cada vez que você usa essa capa... e desde o momento em que vi o rosto do nosso filho pela primeira vez... 

-Você sente...?

-Não soe tão surpresa... - Lena lhe deu uma risada aguada e bicou seus lábios com força, mas rapidamente puxando o ar e Kara a abraçou ainda olhando em seus olhos, apenas circulou sua cintura - Você não é impenetrável, Kara... e eu tenho medo de te perder... e Kon e... eu definitivamente sou a bagunça gay, ótimo.  
Kara riu também.

Sua testa na dela...

-Fale comigo... - Lena continuou - Sempre que você se sentir assim, ou não precisa dizer nada, mas saiba que eu estou aqui. Kara eu sempre vou estar aqui para você... para o Kon... se você não quiser falar, não precisa também, mas... não se esqueça nunca meu amor, eu estou bem aqui.

-Eu sei... - ela respondeu sentindo-se finalmente relaxar e a abraçou de novo, Lena circulou seu pescoço e Kara enfim chorou.  
Ela chorou por todas as perdas do dia, chorou por seu planeta, e seus pais como há anos não fazia... e por Diana que se machucou feio, por Bruce que parecia tão quebrado como jamais vira... mas então estava grávida... chorou por si mesma e Lena, e por Kon... Kara sequer sabia o quanto precisava, mas ela sentiu que tudo era mais leve, que tudo era possível...

  
... apenas porque a tinha ali.  
Ao seu lado.

 

* * *

 

_De volta ao presente..._

**HOTEL PENSILVANYA**  
**QUARTO 505**  
**3 AM**

  
E COMO NAQUELE DIA, Kara se viu observando-a a distância.

Cada traço de seu rosto bonito qual sentira tanta falta... escorada no balcão da cozinha, ela tinha um copo de água em mãos e observava em nenhum ponto em particular enquanto o tomava folheando páginas de uma revista e movimentando a cabeça em ações quais estava familiarizada pelo menos de três em três minutos o pescoço, então o maxilar... e era tão... Lena.

Kara avistou o segundo vulto vindo calmamente pela cozinha, sua irmã havia aceitado estar presente para apoiá-la e o que precisassem com Kon e ela era grata por isso, olhou para Lena, não tendo tido a oportunidade de conversarem mais, esperava que alguma coisa ajudasse agora...  
... precisava desesperadamente.

.

_"Kara... acalme-se"_

_"Não... você não entende ela..."_

_"Ela está viva"_

_"Mas ela não me conhece!" Ela finalmente disse em voz alta. Lá estava, e sentiu-se com doze anos de novo, completamente perdida e incapaz de se controlar esse novo mundo e seus poderes e ainda assim tão inútil "Ela não me conhece... ou o Kon ela... o que aconteceu, Alex?"_

_"Eu gostaria de saber também..."_

_._

 

 _-Desculpe..._ \- Alex pediu quando Lena se virou para ela definitivamente assustando-a _\- Eu não quis..._

 _-Tudo bem... eu não estou exatamente prestando atenção em qualquer coisa_ \- Kara notou que ela usava uma blusa branca e longa o ombro exposto, e um par de bermudas negras de ginástica e curtas, suas pernas expostas... oh, adorava as pernas de Lena, e a viu se aproximar de Alex apenas para a porta do quarto onde Kon dormia apenas para checá-lo. Kara se odiava por ficar espiando-a, mas ela não conseguia descrever o quanto era dolorosamente feliz ter Lena de volta em suas vidas, e confuso e... surreal. Lena havia levado Conner para ficar com ela em seu apartamento eles foram para o Jornal em Smallville com Alex e Lois durante o dia, falaram com Cat e James, Lena o tempo todo com Kon... Kara soube pela irmã que havia uma tensão quando Lena admitiu seu nome verdadeiro e assinava enfim uma licença de férias provisórias até resolver sua situação, eles almoçaram em silêncio com Lois e o pequeno tentando preencher a tensão...

Ela e Kara prometeram que depois explicaria tudo ou o melhor que pudesse junto a Kara, e que seria melhor descansarem e se acalmarem, afinal... não foi uma noite fácil. Conner aceitou, e pareceu mais tranquilo quando Lena sugeriu arrumar um colchão para si em seu quarto de volta ao hotel, mas acabou que ao verificá-los antes de sair, Kara viu que Lena tinha o filho deitado sobre ela e e ambos abraçados e dormindo profundamente no sofá da sala...

 _-O que?_   - Ela continuou observando-os a distância, Alex parecia tão perdida nas palavras quanto Lena... 

 _-O que?_ \- Alex repetiu e balançou a cabeça suspirando por si mesma _\- Desculpe... eu só..._

De costas para ela, Kara não podia ver o olhar de Lena, Alex estava usando um par de pijamas folgados, uma calça cinzenta na canela e camisa branca.  
O cabelo ruivo mais longo como quando começaram a trabalhar juntas no DEO.  
Lena lhe deu um olhar e então suspirou.

_-Parece que... não sou a única que não conseguiu dormir._

_-Kon está...?_

_-Dormindo_ \- Lena assentiu quieta e Kara observou quando Alex cruzou os braços diante dela ainda olhando-a - E Kara?

 _-Eu não... sei_ \- Kara mordeu o lábio inferior sabendo que ela tinha saído sem dizer a ninguém e Lena viu a porta de seu quarto aberta minutos atrás e chamou seu nome, mas não conseguiu responder quando a viu escorar a cabeça no portal e respirar profundamente mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para sua cama vazia.

 _-Tudo bem?_ \- Alex quis saber. 

_-Sim..._

_-Tem certeza...?_ \- Lena assentiu, e Alex não insistiu então sorriu e ao ver a expressão curiosa da Luthor finalmente respondeu sincera - É... - Sua irmã se desculpou de novo, ainda que a postura estivesse mais segura agora _\- É só... é bom ver você, Lena... de verdade._

Lena a olhou em uma contagem até quatro, ela abaixou a cabeça e Kara pode ver sua expressão de perfil.   
A sombra de um sorriso no canto de sua boca. 

_-Eu ainda não me lembro..._

_-Mas você está aqui..._ \- Ela disse naquele tom que não abria brecha para discussões _\- E eu sei que ainda que descrentes e confusos, tanto Kara quanto Kon estão felizes..._

 _-É..._ \- Ela olhou para o pequeno de novo e Kara sentiu frio, estava sentada na beirada de um prédio alto próximo do hotel, dali tinha a visão perfeita do quarto 505, e definitivamente sabia que seria difícil vê-la, a noite era muito escura e fria... e ninguém procuraria uma loira sentada no parapeito de um edifício usando preto _\- É sim... obrigada, Alex._

 _-Lena..._ \- Alex a impediu de passar provavelmente notando a mudança em seu humor _\- Tudo bem...? Você... pode falar comigo, sabe..._

 _-Não_ \- ela admitiu em uma sinceridade surpreendente - _Quer saber...? Não_ \- Seu tom de voz era baixo e controlado e ela respirou fundo, Kara podia ouvir seus batimentos cardiacos o nervosismo crescente e se viu descendo o mais rápido de onde estava para o chão e indo de volta para a casa, ela abriu a porta da varanda e ainda em voz baixa e controlada Lena concluiu _\- Eu estive aqui... por quatro anos. No mesmo lugar... esperando, desejando... eu acordei ferida, desidratada... e perdida,_ completamente _perdida... eu ainda me sinto assim mesmo quando olho para ele..._ \- ela apontou na direção do quarto de Conner e Kara notou que Alex continuava na mesma posição apenas observando-a e escutando-a - _Porque eu não me lembro de nada... porque tudo o que eu tenho... é essa maldita sensação... essa dor crescente que parece que vai me rasgar no meio..._

 _-Lena... -_ Alex se aproximou um passo e parou quando ela engoliu em seco e respondeu provavelmente mais alto do que gostaria: 

 _-Kieran -_ ela disse cortando-a e respirando fundo para controlar ou encontrar sua voz _\- Eu continuei esperando, Alexandra... quatro anos... eu estive aqui, eu estive bem... aqui. E ninguém nunca... veio. Em quatro anos... e... vocês tem recursos... poderes... capacidades além da imaginação humana então me diga_ como _... que eu perdi quatro anos... longe dele...? Como eu passei quatro invernos... completamente sozinha?_

-Espera... - Alex a chamou depois de um momento suficiente para Kara chegar e enfim abrir a porta atraindo a atenção delas.

Lena a olhou e ela viu seus olhos cheios de água que desviou-se e deixou o copo no balcão então foi para o quarto de Conner enquanto Alex abriu espaço deixando-a passar.  
E virou-se para Kara: 

-O quanto você ouviu?

Kara apenas lhe deu o olhar.

-Vamos dormir... - Alex lhe estendeu a mão e Kara assentiu passando pela porta do quarto de Kon e ouvindo a respiração suave dele, Lena de volta deitada junto ao pequeno e parou ali por um momento ao vê-la estremecer, então Alex a guiou para o seu quarto e ela se lembrava de deitar na cama, mas não do sono vir.

 

Apenas a voz de Kon em sua cabeceira pela manhã acordando-a e ela estendeu a mão para ele escondendo o rosto debaixo do outro braço cansada.  
Mas quando tocou seu braço ele se afastou.

-Que foi...?

Kara abriu os olhos e o observou, os dele estavam vermelhos e ele desviava dos dela.  
Usando um par de pijamas azul e vermelho ele esfregou o rosto com uma mão.

-Kon... - Kara sentiu então, que sua roupa estava molhada. Especialmente suas calças e ela se levantou estendendo os braços que ele ainda se recusava a ir para e suspirou- Vem aqui, coração. 

Por fim ele desistiu deixando-a levantá-lo e apoiá-lo em seu quadril, ela apalpou sua roupa sentindo a urina fria e virou-se para o corredor.  
A porta se abriu e Kara encarou Lena carregando um par de sacolas vindo da rua.

-Ei... bom dia, querido - Lena se aproximou do balcão deixando as sacolas e de Conner, apoiou a mão em suas costas e olhou para Kara pela falta de entusiasmo da criança - O que aconteceu?

-Acidente de sono... - Kara disse - Eu vou dar um banho nele...

-Posso fazer isso...

-Uh... - Conner continuou agarrado a ela e Kara ofereceu a Lena um sorriso calmante para a ainda preocupação e rejeição vendo-a engolir em seco, afinal eles mal se desgrudavam nos últimos dias... e fez um sinal para as compras - Tudo bem... prepare um café da manhã... voltamos já.

-Ok... - ela disse por fim assentindo e a porta se abriu de novo para Alex agora.

Ela estava usando calças leggins negras, tênis de corrida e uma camisa folgada cinza.  
Tirando os fones de ouvido sorriu para os três.

-Ei... bom dia.

Kara viu que passava das oito, e cumprimentou a irmã seguindo para o banheiro com Conner.  
Ela o colocou sentado na pia, ele ainda era muito pequeno, e parecia tão triste...

-Ei...

-Ela vai embora?

-O que?

- _Matháir_...

-Kon...

-Ela não gosta da gente não é...? - Kara entendeu finalmente. Ele ouviu. Se perguntou o quanto da conversa de ontem seu filho escutara, mas... o pequeno apenas parecia tão desolado quanto Kara se sentia, e ela honestamente gostaria de uma injeção, um livro qualquer coisa que ajudasse Lena a recuperar suas memórias... 

Infelizmente nem mesmo as fotografias de casamento, os últimos sete anos de namoro e tudo serviram para ativar sua memória, e no fim ela estava mais exausta que animada com a ideia... 

-Kon, olha para mim. 

Kara respirou fundo encarando-o seriamente.

-Lena ama você - ela disse olhando em seus olhos - Ela ama você e eu também... filho... você... é nosso pequeno milagre - Ele continuou fitando-a ainda que aparentemente mais relaxado como se um peso tivesse sido removido de seus ombros Kara segurou seu queixo porque ele agora parecia inquieto. Pronto para discordar dela, e Kara não deixaria isso acontecer... - _Amamos_ você Kon... com todo nosso coração... nossa alma, você... é nossa vida. Você... é o que me fez seguir em frente e é você quem trouxe ela de volta para nós dois. 

-Mas mama...

-Sem "mas" ou meio mas, Kon... Eu sei o quanto tudo isso está sendo complicado, mas não duvide do que sentimos por você... nunca. Você está lendo os jornais ou ouvindo o que eles tem para dizer?

-Não... ninguém me deixa ver a TV... até a tia Di ficou nervosa quando Kassie e eu fomos jogar ontem e ligamos...

-Hm...

Ele assentiu silenciosamente e Kara suspirou de novo.

-Se duvida disso, fale com ela, está bem? - Ela respondeu, não duvidando que Lena seria sincera com o filho, Kara se lembrou da forma que ela se agarrou a ele no hotel enquanto Bruce tentava levá-lo, quando até mesmo ela se aproximava, com medo... praticamente em pânico que lhe removessem a criança de perto, então Lena confessou a ela que Kon era sua única lembrança, um vago sentimento, mas quando Kara tentou obter mais respostas ela apenas ficou em choque e ela se calou piorando ainda mais a situação qual se encontravam. 

-Okay... - ele respondeu e Kara sabia que era tudo o que iria obter, conhecendo-o o suficiente para ainda ouvir a pequena dúvida em sua voz, então o ajudou a se livrar da camisa, a calça, as meias e parou quando alguém bateu à porta e abriu uma fresta, pensou que fosse Alex, mas lá estava _ela_.

-Ei...

-Oi... entre - Kara ofereceu e viu quando Conner balançou as pernas livres ainda sentado contra a pia e parecia distraído com o banheiro, o piso escuro e as paredes cinzentas. 

-Eu... ok - Lena disse olhando para Conner e esperando que ele a olhasse, a curiosidade tomando-o mais que a vergonha e perguntou-lhe com calma - Está tudo bem?

-Eu fiz xixi na cama - Ele disse com pesar afastando o olhar do dela. 

-Oh - Kara suspeitava que ela não tivesse visto acontecer, o que significa que Alex tinha saído para correr, Lena acordou também mais cedo e decidiu buscar o café da manhã, e seu filho acordou com frio... e pela ausência de Lena - Eu não... devia ter deixado você sozinho, fui buscar nosso café da manhã... sinto muito, querido...

Ela se aproximou afagando sua bochecha e ele respondeu timidamente: 

-Okay... - e Kara sorriu para o olhar perdido dela.

-Tudo bem... - Kara disse ajudando-o a ir para o chão agora e ajudou-o a se livrar da cueca e entrar na banheira já cheia, Conner procurava um sabão além do que Kara já tinha posto para ele e virou-se para ela observando-o enquanto mordia a bochecha - Lena, você pode me ajudar...? Tem um shampoo na gaveta direita... aqui - Ela apontou para a estante e Lena assentiu apanhando-o e estendendo a Kara.

Por um momento, seus dedos se tocaram e ela precisou piscar.

-Quer uma toalha também?

Kara apertou o olhar.  
Ela tinha esquecido de pegar... haviam deixado algumas extras noite passada, mas acabou deixando um par em seu quarto e o restante na sala.

-No meu quarto... sob a cômoda. 

-Ok... - Lena se foi deixando a porta aberta e voltou logo depois.

Foi a vez de Alex aparecer na porta do banheiro agora enquanto Lena contava como ela e James tiveram seu primeiro trabalho no Smallville Journal e os dois ainda trocavam mensagens, mas acabava que não tinham tempo para se falar e ela sentia sua falta. Conner sorriu e contou uma aventura dele com Kassandra na cozinha de Alfred na mansão Wayne, onde os três, ele, sua melhor amiga e ninguém menos que Damian ficaram cheios de farinha porque tentaram preparar um bolo para o casal... 

-Ei... o que acham de ovos mexidos, bacon e... suco de laranja?

-Goiaba - Pediu Conner.

-Eu vou buscar - Falou Alex antes que Kara anunciasse que não tinha - Volto antes de você terminar de tomar banho...

-Eu tomo banho Super rápido.

-Seu porquinho... - Disse Alex em falsa indignação e seguiu para o corredor e Conner riu. Kara ajeitou a banheira para ele colocando mais espuma do que o necessário e recebendo um esguiche de água no rosto. Conner encheu as bochechas de ar para sua expressão e soltou uma risada roncada e muito adorável.

Ela notou a postura de Lena relaxar... e a mesma tentou manter uma risada para si e falhou. 

-Acha isso engraçado? - Kara devolveu encarando-a. 

-Tal... vez? - Lena ofereceu incerta, mas fez seu coração saltar para o brilho provocativo e desafiador em seus olhos. 

Kon esguichou água nas duas de novo.   
Lena gritou e Kara o encarou.

-Kon... - ela disse em tom de aviso e ele fez mais uma vez agora rindo alto e os dois começaram uma guerra também atingindo Lena que apenas ficou de costas e riu longe demais para alcançar qualquer água que pudesse usar de arma. Kara se levantou protegendo-a e Kon ficou de pé apanhando o chuveiro e esguichando água nelas, até que Kara conseguiu desligar a torneira e Lena o segurou em meio a uma corrida pelado e o abraçou jogando a toalha em volta dele molhado dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha e ele relaxou. Ela o levantou em seus braços parecendo tão bonita toda encharcada, o cabelo e principalmente as costas, o rosto e sorriu para o filho tirando uma mecha de cabelo que pregou em sua testa e fechou os olhos tocando seu rosto para o que ele olhou confuso dizendo: 

-Eu amo você pequeno...

Por um instante, Kara leu suas feições claras como o dia, surpresa e então seus olhos umedeceram e ele olhou para Lena, sua pequena mão pressionando em seu rosto em um suave carinho em sua bochecha, dois pares de olhos verdes se encarando agora.

-Também amo você, mamãe. - admitiu baixo.

Ele olhou para Lena enquanto ela respirava fundo aliviada, e Kara suspirou ficando de pé e notando só agora que sua frente estava toda molhada.  
Mais rápida que ela, Lena lhe estendeu uma toalha menor e ela apanhou demorando o toque em seus dedos e sentindo-se aquecer quando ela não se afastou. 

-Obrigada...

-Mãe, posso ficar um pouco mais?

-Sim... responderam as duas e Lena o desceu para o chão verificando a temperatura da água e então rindo olhando para si mesma e ajudando-o a voltar a seu banho.

-Não demore muito para não se resfriar...

-Okay - Ele respondeu sorrindo-lhe e Kara a observou quando ela saiu do banheiro e a seguiu abandonando a toalha a meio caminho e segurando seu braço obrigando-a a encará-la no meio do corredor surpresa e confusa. 

-Lena... escute...

-Você não precisa dizer nada, eu devia ter avisado que estava saindo, não queria assustar Conner nem que ele... - ela cruzou os braços e suspirou pesado definitivamente supondo errado enquanto finalizava preocupada - tivesse esse tipo de problema? Sinto muito... de verdade. 

-O que? - Kara levou um momento para entender - Conner não fazia xixi na cama há um bom tempo, mas acidentes acontecem... e não é sobre isso que eu queria conversar... além do mais, estamos todos com os nervos a flor da pele, Lee... e... eu também entendo isso - Ela decidiu não mencionar os minutos de relaxamento graças a seu filho, por um momento fazendo ambas esquecer de todas as preocupações com suas risadas travessas ao molhá-las. 

E a fitou aparentemente mais tranquila e Kara sorriu.

-Tudo bem, o que então?

-Ontem à noite... na verdade, a conversa que você teve com Alex.

-Você ouviu tudo. 

-Sim... eu... - Kara respirou fundo de repente sem graça - Sinto muito, eu estava lá fora... e... Super audição.

-O que eu disse é verdade... - Ela percebeu que Lena não parecia ofendida, apenas... preocupada. 

-Eu sei... e ninguém... além de mim pode dizer a você o quanto sinto muito, Lena - Kara falou sinceramente - Com todo o meu coração... com toda a minha alma... como eu disse a Kon minutos atrás eu digo a você como me sinto... - E respirou fundo - porque você está errada.

-O que?

-Eu procurei por você... nós procuramos... por meses eu tive esperanças, e ainda que eu estivesse um lixo... que eu mal conseguisse me sustentar em minhas próprias pernas, eu acreditava que em algum momento iria te achar... a explosão destruiu todo o laboratório... quase o quarteirão inteiro foi consumido. Flash conseguiu conter e impedir que se estendesse... mas você estava morta, Lena... você foi cercada por kriptonita e... eu te perdi - Kara sentiu a picada de lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ignorou isso - Eu te perdi... e ainda que continuasse cavando parecia que eu estava enfiando uma faca no meu próprio coração... você não estava lá... você se foi, e quando te vi com Conner eu no hotel... Deus, ainda parece mentira e tudo o que quero fazer é tocar você... é mostrar a mim mesma que você é real.

-Eu...

-Eu procurei por você... tanto - Kara deu um passo à frente, mas parou ao ver o olhar dela.

O recuo... Lena nunca se afastava. _Nunca_.  
Entretanto, foi uma resposta automática... que não deixava de magoá-la.

-Eu acordei no cais de Metrópolis... eles me levaram ao Hospital Central, e... eu estava... tão confusa. Olsen me ajudou.

-Olsen...?

-James Olsen... meu amigo - O da história... o próprio Jimmy Olsen e amigo de seu primo Kal... bom, e o mundo ficava cada vez menor - Eu estava fora de mim - ela admitiu abraçando a si mesma, e Kara queria confortá-la, mas não queria vê-la se afastar de novo dela - James falou comigo... me acalmou, e me ajudou durante todos esses anos... ele trabalha comigo no Smallville Journal - ela riu sem humor - E conhece Lois... mundo pequeno - Lena entoou seus pensamentos.  

-Você vive em Smallville então?

-Sim... eu vim a Metrópolis a Negócios... - ela contou - Cat me enviou para a festa de gala... é meu primeiro ano - Ela disse e Kara ainda se sentia descrente sobre isso.

-Como se... conheceram? - Mas ela já tinha conversado com Cat, embora quisesse ouvir de Lena também...

-... nos conhecemos há um ano eu comecei a trabalhar com ela e James em Smallville... com recursos suficientes dos últimos quatro anos, ajudei na reconstrução do Pensylvania...

-O hotel não é seu?

-Não... ele é um investimento. Cat também me ajudou nisso...

-É do James?

-Não... - Ela disse e Kara ouviu uma mexida na maçaneta e virou-se de naquela direção -... o que foi?

Lena acompanhou seu olhar e Alex olhou para elas arrependida por incomodar.

-Ei... uh desculpem, eu... achei o suco.

-Ok... - Lena lhe deu um olhar e virou-se para o banheiro agora com a toalha na mão - Eu vou... tirar o Conner do banho.

-Eu faço isso - Falou Kara.

-Não - Disse Alex - Deixem comigo, vocês conversem. - Ela não esperou uma resposta apanhando a toalha das mãos de Lena aparentemente só agora reparando nela e franzindo o cenho - Você pintou o cabelo... está legal.

-Obrigada... - Lena disse segurando as madeixas negras com uma expressão estranha e Alex se foi

-Quando você... uh... pintou o cabelo? - Kara se ouviu perguntar e pigarreou - Antes... de... loiro. 

-Em Fevereiro - Lena disse - eu estava... cansada de esperar já tinha se passado um mês, e... bem... - ela levou a mão ao próprio puxando os fios suavemente agora negros de novo - Me senti normal no começo, até porque não me conhecia... mas era uma sensação boa poder escolher algo sobre mim - e riu sem humor - parece idiota ,mas... é isso - E respirou fundo sem fitá-la - Kon disse que eu tinha o cabelo escuro como o dele, e eu vi algumas fotos... então... 

-Sim... quer dizer, não. Não é idiota - E sorriu - Você também fica bonita de cabelo loiro... - Lena sorriu-lhe desviando o olhar brevemente. - Espera. Você disse que... estava esperando há um mês?

-Hã...?

-Desde Fevereiro? - Kara sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido - Você ficou esperando um mês até... fevereiro?! 

-Sim... - Lena tinha contado o que viu, e Kara nunca pensaria que Lillian estaria morta... só que isso não fazia sentido e ela se aproximou dela notando que não se afastou agora - Espera... você... Lena, quando você acordou em Metrópolis? Que dia era...? Que mês... que mês... que ano? 

-No começo de janeiro... de 2016... dia 5... Kara, o que é isso? 

-Janeiro? - Sua voz saiu estridente tanto quanto seu rosto ficou pálido. 

-Sim...

-Deus... você tem _certeza_?

-O que...? Por que eu mentiria sobre isso...? - Kara não resistiu agora, ela cortou a distância parando centímetros de Lena que deu um passo para trás e dois então ficando presa pelo balcão a suas costas, a respiração dela se acelerou junto com as batidas de seu coração e Kara fechou os olhos apreciando o som a proximidade, suas respirações unidas... e todo o resto. Então fechou os próprios olhos apoiando as mãos sob a pedra negra cobrindo o espaço em sua volta e impedindo que Lena saísse dali - O q-que... está fazendo? 

-Você sumiu no começo de Novembro... dia 2... de 2015 - E sussurrou com os olhos ainda fechados e abrindo-os para encará-la, vendo a confusão e surpresa nos dela. Três meses... havia um buraco de três meses... E mais perguntas do que respostas agora - Estendemos a busca até meados de Janeiro... mantendo um time na cidade para qualquer notícia... mais insignificante que fosse... e... - Kara engoliu em seco não resistindo em colar sua testa na dela, e Lena não se afastou, mas também não se mexeu - E eu prometo, eu juro a você que nunca... fui informada Lena... que eu buscaria você no inferno se assim eu tivesse que... eu... - ela suspirou sentindo o balcão rachar a força exercida sobre ele, mas não conseguiu afastar-se dela -... eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu - Kara prometeu. 

Ela lhe deu um olhar carregado em resposta e Kara apertou o próprio olhar momentaneamente confusa, mas foi quando Lena tocou seu rosto fazendo sua respiração parar que tudo a sua volta fez sentido, que toda a realidade a tocou também, lembrando-a que era real... e que não ia desistir.

Nunca.

Porque elas estavam juntas de novo, e sua segunda chance olhava para ela com aqueles mesmos olhos familiares, fosse loira ou morena, ela era.   
E seu próprio coração quase perdeu uma batida, para o movimento do dedo de Lena acariciando sua bochecha com carinho, e a forma como ela abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou contra o seu ombro: 

-Eu sei. 

 

 


	9. Passos falsos. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Gente desculpa mesmo a demora... dizer q essa semana tá do krl é eufemismo... eu tô tendo nem tempo pra dormir.  
> T----T  
> To há 3 dias editando iss pra postar e pá... vai dar certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WonderBat é minha fraqueza.  
> Eles são tão perfeitos juntos... :3  
> Eu simplesmente amo... 
> 
> Em resumo... Kara está sob muita pressão, confusa, irritada... e definitivamente tudo o que ela quer é se aproximar de Lena...   
> Temos Sam mitando pq claro... é a Sam.  
> A própria Lena também não sabe muito bem o que fazer... ela viveu toda uma vida nesses últimos 4 anos, e quando o passado volta a tona... bem, é ler para saber :D

* * *

**Frase do dia:** Três homens na frente de um computador, melhor que não seja pornografia, mas se for eu quero ver -Richard Castle (CASTLE)

* * *

**BAIA DE METRÓPOLIS**

**4:52 AM**

DIANA A OBSERVOU ANDAR DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO, Batman por si mesmo permaneceu imóvel e inexpressivo, mas ela conhecia Bruce o suficiente para ver que ele se sentia tão inquieto por dentro quanto Kara demonstrava por fora, e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás e suspirando pesadamente, seu rosto era uma clara exibição de toda a preocupação e medo que sentia mesmo sem que precisasse andar de um lado para o outro, o bolo em sua garganta e quando ela parou diante da baía no Píer olhando para o oceano, as mãos firmes nas grades e soltou um profundo grito Diana sentiu-se arrepiar por tal reação, e ela quase desceu de onde estava para abraçá-la, mesmo sabendo que a Kara de antigamente a aceitaria de bom grado, talvez essa... de certa forma também. 

Eles tinham ido para o mesmo lugar que encontraram Lena bem na noite anterior, agora Kara estava ali olhando para o mar, seus sentimentos enfim não mais presos e por um momento, ela sentiu-se aliviada... por outro... a quebra em sua postura em seu tom de voz e a forma que ela descarregou seus sentimentos apenas com um grito quebrava seu coração e ainda dali, viu a mão de Bruce movimentar-se dentro da capa, seus ombros descerem alguns centímetros.

Kara ouviu tudo o que Batman disse com tamanha atenção e paciência surpreendentes, mas Diana viu por baixo de sua pose firme, ela conhecia muito bem a Supergirl em seu próprio tempo trabalhando com a heroína para vê-la para entender e simpatizar com o que ela sentia... Kara estava lívida. E aquele buraco no tempo ainda inexplicável sobre o desaparecimento de Lena desde o ataque até quando ela acordou em Metrópolis, além de que seu DNA qual no momento que era inserido no sistema modificava automaticamente...

... isso tinha o dedo de alguém.

E esse alguém era justamente o suspeito número um na lista qual tentara antes contra a Sra. Luthor-Danvers.  
Seu irmão terrorista: Lex.

 _-Pensei que iria trazê-la a essa conversa_ \- Bruce disse em sua voz prática e gutural, Kara permanecia andando de um lado para o outro na frente dele ainda inalterado e balançou a cabeça em resposta.

 _-Ela quis ficar com Kon_ \- Disse simplesmente.

Kara vestia uma jaqueta, calças e coturnos tudo negro. Seu cabelo liso estava caindo cobrindo seus olhos por uma franja em sua testa que chegava na orelha, e ainda sob o prédio mais próximo, Diana podia ver sua expressão... embora também soubesse que Kara podia vê-la, ela esperou que ela tivesse essa conversa com Batman e apenas ele.

_-Você tem alguma resposta sobre os meses que ela ficou fora?_

_-Ainda não, mas estou investigando... consegui uma pista sobre o DNA em sua ficha..._

_-O DNA falso..._

_-Sim, o Bat computador está analisando-o nesse momento, e você terá respostas em breve, nós todos teremos..._

_-Ela estava aqui, Bru... Batman... ela estava bem aqui. Por quatro anos... como eu...?_

Ainda que ele permanecesse imóvel, e Kara girou de novo de costas para ele lutando para permanecer forte, Diana angulou a cabeça para a cena.

Era tão pessoal, que ela quase desviou o olhar, especialmente quando o ouviu respirar fundo, o sentimento ainda presente como quando falou com Lena na ponte quase indo até ela como o Sr. Wayne e não o Batman, mas felizmente ouvindo-a sobre o fato de que como ela não se lembrava, também não os conhecia e talvez acabasse complicando as coisas...

 _-Eu lamento, Kara... por você, por Lena... por Conner_ \- Ele disse simplesmente _\- Estivemos no escuro por todo esse tempo, quando poderíamos ter ido atrás de pistas que sempre estiveram lá... eu sinto muito._

_"Por quatro anos... eu estive aqui, por quatro anos eu estive bem aqui!"_

Diana praticamente podia ouvir a voz de Lena gritando para ela desesperada.  
Também conseguia classificar cada emoção em resposta no rosto de Kara.  
O desespero, a dor...

_-O que?_

_-Eu sinto muito, Kara..._

_-Isso não... isso não é sua culpa - Ela disse o que Diana estava suspirando no comunicador não se incomodando por ele ouvi-la e respondeu baixo._

-Kara tem razão... - A loira levantou o olhar para ela Diana viu a deixa, respirando fundo desceu para o chão tranquilamente, suas botas batendo no asfalto, Diana tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo ainda sentindo-o bater em suas costas, usava roupas iguais as de Kara, exceto o par de luvas e pela gola cobrir seu pescoço e aproximou-se dos dois naquele mesmo lugar em que encontraram Lena na madrugada anterior - Isso não é culpa de ninguém... ao menos não que possamos rotular ainda... vamos descobrir a verdade, embora eu concorde com o que Bruce disse, sentimos muito Kara.

-Eu sei...

Diana notou como ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar a postura um pouco, ali as ruas estavam vazias e tranquilas, e quando o som de sirenes a distância os alertaram, Diana ouviu Bruce se mover e Kara segurou seu braço sorrindo-lhe:

-Espere...

Ela apertou o olhar e o viu. Um borrão vermelho e azul no céu, a forma pequena e magra para ser Clark, e sorriu para a figura do Superboy que concentrado demais em seu vôo endireitou-se avançando com precisão para auxiliar o que quer que fosse e aumentou sua velocidade de vôo... Diana sentiu um sorriso puxar seu rosto.

Notou o olhar de Kara também orgulhoso do sobrinho, e ela recostou-se contra a grade parecendo mais calma.

-Você está bem?

Kara sorriu sem humor algum.

-Me pergunte isso de novo quando eu sentir que tudo é... real.

Diana lhe deu um olhar carregado.

-Vá para casa, Kara... - Ela a fitou surpresa - Vá ficar com sua família, e nos deixe resolver isso...

-Eu deveria resolver isso também... - ela admitiu com pesar - Mas mesmo que Lena esteja de volta, ainda é difícil para mim ir até lá... eu não sei o que fazer, Diana... é tudo tão... estranho, e confuso e... ela está de volta, Rao, eu... eu só quero abraçar ela... e prometer que vai ficar tudo bem, só que... - Diana apenas a fitou vendo o conflito em sua expressão e finalmente seus olhos azuis marejados encontrando os dela - O que eu faço...?

-Vá para casa - Ela entoou ainda mais suavemente - Bruce e eu estamos nisso e vamos continuar até conseguirmos respostas e entender o que aconteceu... e eu sei que não posso aconselhar você sobre o que fazer... mas... posso repetir: vá para casa.

-Não sei o que fazer...

-Tente passar por isso em um dia por vez. 

-Ei...

Kara a fitou.

-Ela está de volta... - Diana lhe disse vendo seus olhos brilharem por um momento, e Kara suspirou. 

_"Eu não aguento mais essa pressão... eu preciso dela, eu a quero de volta... eu só... por favor"_

Ela a viu assentir em silêncio e levitar suavemente, fechar os olhos por um momento e finalmente decolar para o alto, Diana se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido, pois se Lillian morreu no acidente, ao menos era isso o que Lena confessou a Kara, então quem era a mulher que com o rosto da mesma visitava o neto pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por ano, ainda que na constante vigília de Alex ou a própria Kara...?

E ela só tinha uma resposta para isso, um nome que sabia que seu marido, o próprio Batman concordava: Lex Luthor.

..

Kara respirou fundo para acalmar as batidas de seu coração e parou para o familiar stacato que há tantos anos não ouvia sentindo uma repentina vontade de chorar, a voz quebrada de Lena era como um áudio em repetição em sua cabeça, o brilho em seu olhar, a declaração e o sentimento de abandono...

_"Por quatro anos... eu estive aqui, por quatro anos eu estive bem aqui!"_

Ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta abrindo a porta com cuidado e então parando na entrada do quarto quando a avistou, sentada no chão as pernas cruzadas, estava Lena, o cabelo caindo em suas costas, ela usava uma camisa sem mangas e uma calça branca de seu pijama, abraçada a Conner deitado em seu colo aparentemente dormindo, com a luz fraca vinda da sala, ela podia claramente ver cada detalhe dela no escuro, pois Kara a viu levantar a cabeça em sua direção, sua expressão já preocupada:

-O que foi? - Ela perguntou baixo aproximando-se.

-Um pesadelo - Disse Lena no mesmo tom e observando-a, ela então ficou de pé e Kara a ajudou, ainda que Kon não fosse pesado, eles aparentemente estavam ali naquela posição há algum tempo porque ela fez uma pequena careta, ainda que apenas ajeitasse o filho nos braços, e Kara quase sorriu, ainda com seus "super" atributos, sabia muito bem o que era ter câimbras... - Aonde você foi?

O tom de Lena era suave, ainda assim curioso e até tímido, Kara a observou ir com o garoto até a cama e colocá-lo nela com cuidado, ela tirou as cobertas para Lena depositá-lo mais facilmente e então cobri-lo, afagou seu cabelo e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Kara observou aquela interação.  
Seu coração doía por toda a situação, mas em resposta também se aquecia para Conner, pois tudo o que ele sempre quis era tê-las consigo e Lena estava de volta...

-Eu fui falar com o Batman...

Lena girou para encará-la e Kara podia ver o conflito em sua expressão ainda que a iluminação estivesse fraca, notara o brilho em seus olhos e com um aceno de cabeça ela a seguiu para a sala, parou no meio desta, cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e então a fitou com o olhar apertado:

-O que ele disse?

Kara engoliu o bolo em sua garganta, lembrando-se da própria personalidade direta da mulher diante de si, o que aparentemente não mudou nesta nova pessoa que ela se tornara.

-Seu registro de DNA foi falsificado, por isso a liga nunca recebeu um aviso de seu paradeiro... - Sua expressão ficou preocupada. 

-Como assim...?

-Toda vez que o DNA era inserido no sistema... ele automaticamente mudava... para outra pessoa. 

Lena a fitou por uma contagem até três. 

-E como... vocês descobriram isso?

-Alex... decorou tudo a partir da base de dados que temos conosco... ela notou a mudança... e percebeu que nunca existiu uma falha no sistema, apenas que a base de dados foi alterada... - Kara repetiu aquelas palavras exatas e Lena apertou o olhar, supondo que isso a confundira ela disse - eu não sei explicar muito bem, foi o que ela me disse... mas tem outra coisa...

-O que?

-Você disse que viu Lillian caída no chão... tem certeza que-

-Eu vi as fotos e tudo o mais - Lena concordou - É ela.

-Eu não estou duvidando só que... - Kara respirou fundo olhando na direção do quarto de Conner e de volta para Lena - Lillian nos visitou pelo menos três ou quatro vezes nos últimos anos, ela viu e falou com Conner...

-O que...? - Kara esperou, seus olhos brilharam e então ela alternou o olhar dela para o quarto do filho - Então quem...

-Não sabemos.

-Mas suspeitam de alguém - Respondeu Lena, o cenho franzido e Kara assentiu.

-Sim... Lex.

-Lex...? - Repetiu com um olhar duro - Como meu irmão psicopata - Ela soltou o ar sem humor algum depois lhe deu um olhar para o qual Kara não estava tomando representando alguma culpa, era impressionante como Lena duvidava de si mesma, mas ela não iria permitir que ela se sentisse assim... nunca. - Isso significa que Lillian realmente está...

-Morta? Sim - Kara respondeu vendo-a olhar para a parede a sua esquerda, apertar as sobrancelhas e assentir mecanicamente com a cabeça, e deu um passo em sua direção - Sinto muito... - Ela virou-se para fitá-la.

-Eu ainda não me lembro.

-Ela ainda era sua mãe, Lee... - ela assentiu de novo.

-Mas eu posso ter visto outra pessoa...? - Perguntou descrente - Quer dizer, minha cabeça está uma bagunça então...

Kara a fitou.

-Você viu? - Ela apenas a olhou de volta suspirando levando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Como Lex poderia usar o rosto de minha mãe para abordar nosso filho...? - Ela viu Lena engolir em seco e respondeu:

-Seu indutor de imagem - Kara disse vendo sua expressão - Você criou um dispositivo que recria uma impressão humana em aliens, eles podem tomar uma forma... Brainy tem um... ele é todo azul... - Ela a observou - Eu não tenho um - Kara se ouviu dizendo - Isso sou eu...

-Você _é_ bem humana... aparentemente.

Kara não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas pigarreou para o olhar carregado de Lena. 

-Sim... Também há uma gravação sua na noite do acidente... - ela admitiu agora realmente ciente de que fazia sentido.

-Uma gravação...?

-Você estava no elevador, o jaleco, o telefone na outra mão... descendo para os laboratórios, então subindo para a cobertura... da primeira vez ela saiu as seis... você estava lá desde a parte da tarde... despediu-se de Kon e eu, ainda eram duas horas... e então saiu de manhã.

-E por que isso é estranho? 

-Porque foi uma semana difícil... - Kara admitiu lembrando-se do quão tensa Lena estava enquanto trabalhava para remover completamente o Chumbo da atmosfera com a ajuda de Brainiac e Winn - Acontece que... você não saiu do laboratório em horas, e eu posso atestar isso porque quando cheguei para te ver você se assustou ao me ver, principalmente porque não sabia que já era de manhã.

-Eu não... me lembro disso.

Kara apenas assentiu.

-Me diga o que está acontecendo... o que significa toda essa bagunça, por que esse intervalo de tempo e o que diabos minha mãe estava fazendo...?

Kara então entendeu, seu olhar apertado, a forma como seu coração se acelerou e o seu olhar.

-Você leu os jornais... - ela disse, Lena não negou e então lhe estendeu a mão que ela olhou confusa - Venha para cama... vamos falar sobre isso amanhã.

Por um momento, Kara pensou que ela diria não e até entendia se fizesse isso, mas por fim, Lena respirou fundo acalmando-se junto com as batidas de seu coração.

Ela ainda era muito expressiva e aparentemente como Kieran também aprendeu a colocar uma máscara em seu rosto onde aparentava que estava tudo bem, e quando a mão dela foi posta sobre a sua, Kara quase perdeu o controle beijando-a ali, e foi Lena quem se aproximou, abraçando-a apertado.

-O que eu faria sem você? 

Ela se viu em muitos anos no passado, circulando sua cintura e prendendo-a no abraço caloroso e significativo quando respondeu: 

-Sorte que você não tem que descobrir. 

* * *

 

**AEROPORTO DE NATIONAL CITY**   
**9:52 AM**

SAMANTHA ARIAS TINHA UM CRONOGRAMA.   
Embora hoje fosse um dia especial, e ela estivesse muito ansiosa para reencontrar Lena, também sentia medo e pena pelo que aconteceu a ela e Kara.

Havia falado com Alex e quase ido para Metrópolis no momento em que a notícia estourou, e se lembra de sentir-se completamente sem ação quando a viu no monitor em seu escritório não assustando-se quando Ruby entrou pela janela exigindo o que estava acontecendo e por que ela não tinha voltado para casa em todo aquele tempo.

Sam não sabia muita coisa... mas Alex disse que Lena não tinha lembranças.  
Que ela perdera a memória.

Lena que salvou sua vida há praticamente sete anos... estava viva. Lena que a manteve como sua CFO e então CEO na filial de Metrópolis por três anos, Lena que ela conheceu em seu intercâmbio, Lena que a surpreendeu por sua idade e postura, sua força e presença... que a salvou de ser uma mãe desempregada e lhe estendeu a mão quando Sam mais precisava. Sinceramente assim como Ruby, Sam só queria abraçá-la... porque Lena estava viva.

Olhou no relógio de pulso, eles estavam quase chegando.

Pensou em Kon que sempre quis conhecê-la, no quanto Kara mudou, até ela mesma e Alex... tanto...

Respirou fundo tentando relaxar, era a CEO da L-Corp, a empresa ia muito bem com exceção do problema com o atual Governo que tentava atacar os associados a liga da justiça, e não foi surpresa quando Sam viu que eles tinham um grande apoio do público contra o atual presidente... não era a primeira vez que havia uma conspiração envolvendo a casa branca... e nos últimos dias, Lena era definitivamente o assunto de toda a mídia.

 _"E o que aconteceu com ela?_ " Perguntou Ruby tão confusa quanto Sam se sentia.

 _"Eu não... sei"_ Ela admitiu olhando ainda para a imagem de Lena na tela, com Conner em seus braços, Alex e Kara cercando-a e ambas tentando afastar os jornalistas... enquanto saíam do hotel e esperava obter toda a explicação quando elas finalmente voltassem a cidade, claro, além do público que agora pesquisava todo o histórico de Kieran Green, empresária em Smallville que cresceu bastante em quatro anos, não apenas dirigindo o jornal da pequena cidade como também tendo parceria e sociedade com Cat Grant em um famoso Hotel de Metrópolis... e claro, tinha a... coisa de Ruby.

Automaticamente, Sam levou a mão a seu anelar esquerdo, onde ficava o anel de casamento... Ela ainda mantinha um relacionamento com Alex, afinal, Ruby estava no centro e ela a adotara... e havia todo o privilégio de guarda compartilhada, mesmo assim, ambas combinaram que não iriam mudar as coisas... claro, além de seu relacionamento.

Finalmente, Sam avistou o avião e virou-se para o chefe da segurança da L-Corp e amigo, um grande homem chamado William Reddit, ele era corpulento e definitivamente parecia um urso barbado com cabelo longo e grisalho, mas na verdade era um amor de pessoa.

-Deixe os jornalistas atrás da linha, vamos direto para o carro - Sam pediu-lhe tirando as mãos dos bolsos e aproximando-se o máximo que podia da plataforma, ela observou quando o avião fez seu pouso e as pessoas desceram. Eram apenas eles... e Alex. Aparentemente Diana e Bruce Wayne voltaram a Gotham com a pequena Kassandra, provavelmente para a segurança da própria cidade ainda que Sam soubesse que iria vê-los ainda mais... era estranho saber de suas atividades extras, e foi surpresa que ela percebeu que a primeira a descer foi Alex carregando um par de malas e agradecendo ao rapaz que veio auxiliá-la, avistando-a por trás da grade, sua ex esposa sorriu-lhe e ela lhe devolveu um angular de cabeça e um cumprimento, permanecendo em seu parada. Kara vinha logo depois olhando para trás e... lá estava ela.

Com o cabelo ainda negro e longo, Lena tinha Conner seguro em seus braços, apoiado em seu quadril, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, ela usava uma jaqueta preta, jeans e botas de caminhada, óculos escuros e conversava com Kara tranquilamente que vestia algo mais sofisticado e um casaco longo. Lena balançou a cabeça para uma negativa e Kara pareceu assentir, dali, Sam não podia ouvir, mas quando a notou caminhando ainda carregando Conner com as irmãs Danvers em seu encalço, suspeitou que se tratava justamente disso... ele. Qual assim como antes, Lena se recusava a soltar...

Elas se aproximaram, e Sam queria bater em si mesma por estar um pouco preocupada e perdida em palavras ao finalmente encontrar aqueles olhos verdes e tão familiares encarando-a de volta.

-Uh... oi - ela pigarreou fazendo um movimento com a cabeça, as mãos nos bolsos de seu blazer e cumprimentou cada uma das garotas fazendo um sinal para a seguirem - Will nos levará ao carro... vocês estão indo direto para casa?

-Por favor - Lena pediu por um momento observando-a - Você é Samantha Arias.

-Sim... - Sam não queria, mas um fio de esperança cresceu em seu peito, e ela olhou para Alex que sorriu-lhe tranquilizadora segurando sua mão na dela.

-Kara e Alex me falaram sobre você e disse que somos amigas? - Ela relaxou lamentando, mas ainda assim assentiu - eu... me desculpe... eu ainda não...

-Está tudo bem - Sam respondeu sorrindo-a tranquilizante -... não... se preocupe. Eu... É bom ver você, Lena. De verdade.

Ela sorriu e viu-a respirar fundo observando-a.

-Nos conhecemos há muito tempo?

-Desde os quatorze anos... você... me ajudou muito - Sam confessou ainda observando-a. Mesmos traços, mesmos olhos principalmente quando ela tirou os óculos escuros observando-a e ajeitando Conner em seus braços.

-Posso levá-lo... - Sugeriu Kara.

-Não está tudo bem - Lena disse virando-se de novo para Sam - Espero... podermos conversar... e... realmente me lembrar de tudo, Samantha.

-Sam - Ela disse.

-Sam... - Lena repetiu. 

-E eu também... - E olhou de Alex e Kara então de volta para Lena - Somos sua família, e estamos aqui para você Lena... sempre.

Ela sorriu de volta para ela.  
Seu coração aquecendo-se um pouco porque Deus, como sentira falta daquele sorriso, e lá estava ela.  
Viva... e bem.

-Obrigada.

-A qualquer hora.

* * *

A viagem foi feita em silêncio, elas desceram para novamente serem abordadas por uma miríade de jornalistas, Alex estava melhor preparada dessa vez, controlando os seguranças por si mesma, as ajudou a subir para o apartamento, e Sam podia sentir a ansiedade irradiar das irmãs Danvers tanto quanto sentira com Ruby no momento em que soubera que Lena estava viva até esta manhã qual sua filha insistiu para vê-la, mas não queria apressar as coisas... se havia algo que eles precisavam fazer era ter paciência com Lena. Extra.

Para ela... atualmente tudo era estranho, e Sam sabia que seu coração já corria desenfreado apenas em ouvir sua voz que ficou perdida nos últimos quatro anos, ela imaginava o de Kara, quem a expressão era clara ansiosa para qualquer reação da Luthor no momento em que pisaram na cobertura, mas Lena apenas olhou vagamente pelo espaço e virou-se para a esposa:

-Onde posso colocá-lo...? - Ainda mantendo Conner dormindo em seus braços ela perguntou.

-Venha comigo... - ela respondeu a Lena dando-lhes um olhar e deixando-a sozinha com Alex agora.

Sam cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

-Ela realmente não se lembra de nada...

-Não.

-O que vocês descobriram sobre toda essa bagunça? - Ela perguntou.

-Batman e Wonder fizeram algumas investigações... o DNA de Lena foi trocado no sistema desde o Hospital de Metrópolis, seus passos acompanhados nos últimos quatro anos, a cada check in que ela fazia, havia uma alteração ou demora para apresentar resultados... além da mudança de nome para Kieran Green, ela assinou tudo como uma Desconhecida até o presente momento... inteiramente fora do radar.

-Foi por isso que ela nunca foi encontrada?

-É tão... estranho, Sam.

Sam sentiu suas sobrancelhas se apertarem.

-Mas com toda a tecnologia que temos...

-Aí que está... há um embaralhamento em todo e qualquer sistema desde o começo de 2015 até agora quando ela tem seu rosto exposto como um tipo de reconhecimento facial que confunde a leitura, além do DNA que automaticamente falsifica para não apresentar o de Lena... algo que foi concertado na noite em que a matéria de que Lena está viva se tornou de conhecimento público e a foto dela loira tirada por um jornalista na entrada do Pensylvania em Metrópolis...

-Isso parece...

-Bem arquitetado? Exageradamente planejado e definitivamente uma marcação...? - Alex a interrompeu e Sam se viu assentindo para cada palavra - Tipo uma perseguição e conspiração loucas...? É... eu também acho...

-E Kara...?

-Está furiosa, logicamente se culpando pelo que aconteceu assim como o Batman... e bem, aqui estamos...

-Você disse no telefone que ela apareceu em Janeiro... onde ela esteve nos meses anteriores...?

-Desde o atentado em Novembro... Não sabemos. Tudo antes de ela acordar no hospital é um borrão... não existem notícias, nem reportagens... você sabe, estivemos procurando-a nesse período de tempo, e a última coisa que descobrimos é que Lillian andou suspeita, mas infelizmente não podemos entrar em contato com ela.

-Por que não?

-Porque Lillian está morta...

-O que?

-Ela protegeu Lena... e faleceu no acidente.

Sam a olhou incrédula, uma risada seca saindo antes que pudesse impedir.

-Espera... a mulher que veio vê-lo no Natal passado...

-Não era Lillian.

-Então...?

-Não fazemos ideia - Ela observou Alex, o olhar apertado e preocupado definitivamente pirando sobre isso, então olhou na direção do quarto se perguntando como estavam Kara e Lena pela milésima vez, balançou a cabeça fitando a ex esposa - E você a... examinou?

-Não ainda... e se você não se importar, poderíamos usar um dos laboratórios da L-Corp...

-Claro que sim - Sam disse fitando-a - Além do mais, Lena ainda é a acionista majoritária... é a empresa dela.

-Eu duvido que ela pense assim... - Alex respondeu com uma pequena carranca - E eu sei que é complicado, mas... ela é outra pessoa, Sam... ainda que seja a mesma... ela é completamente diferente da mulher que conhecemos e amamos... faz sentido?

-Não... - Sam disse sorrindo - Mas acredito que ainda vou entender - Admtiu vendo-a angular a cabeça suavemente -... você parece mais tranquila.

Ela lhe deu um olhar.

-Kara me chamou... e eu estou feliz por estar de volta em sua vida. Temos muito a falar, mas... é bom.

-Verdade?

-Sim...

-Fico feliz por você também... acredito que foi um tempo tortuoso para as duas... - ela admitiu fitando-a - E... você já pensou em falar com ela sobre... você-sabe-o-quê?

-Estamos usando metáforas do Harry Potter de novo...?

-Ruby - Sam disse.

-Ainda não...

-Alex...

-Eu vou falar com ela - Ela disse abaixando a voz - As coisas andaram complexas nos últimos dias, mas eu vou fazer isso...

-Eu sei... só... Ruby está ansiosa, e eu sei que não é algo para o qual não devemos nos preocupar, porque eu já estou praticamente enlouquecendo porque oi, ela tem poderes kriptonianos, pode correr e saltar tão alto quanto um prédio de sessenta andares, não dispara raios dos olhos nem enxerga o que não devia - E respirou fundo, Alex lhe dando o olhar conhecedor. Os poderes de Ruby se manifestaram há pouco tempo... - E ela quer fazer isso e eu quero apoiá-la, Alex... mas ela quer a permissão de Kara para usar seu nome.

-Sim, mas não faz muito tempo, e não terminamos todos os testes...

-Você não pode segurar sua filha por muito tempo querida, ela é tão teimosa quanto você.

Alex lhe deu o olhar.

-Oh, então eu sou a única mãe teimosa aqui?

Sam ignorou aquele sorriso.

-Como mãe dela também me preocupo... ainda que esteja feliz por não ter que passar pela adolescência de Ruby sozinha... - ela se viu segurando sua mão e Alex relaxou ante ao toque rindo para a declaração, pois foi assim que se conheceram há oito anos, com Ruby correndo para a marina porque queria ver o discurso de Lena e a apresentação da estátua da Supergirl - Mas... fale com Kara, eu sei que sua irmã vai considerar tudo, como nós duas o fizemos... Ruby é disciplinada e inteligente, você mesma disse. E ela será uma boa Supergirl.

-Ela é sua filha, afinal... - Ela disse fazendo-a corar.

-E sua - Sam entoou observando aqueles olhos brilhando e resistiu ao impulso de beijá-la. Elas não eram mais casadas... há muito tempo - O que pode levá-la a teimosia e impulsividade...

-Ei...

-É... eu sei - Sam riu de seu olhar em falsa ofensa e soltou sua mão, virou-se pela cozinha alcançando um copo e ocupando-se para não fazer algo estúpido - Pense sobre isso... também temos Conner no futuro que eu acredito talvez estar pronto um dia para seguir os passos de Kara como herói...

-Ele ainda não desenvolveu seus poderes... - Alex disse - E Jon não levou muito tempo.

-Cada um é diferente... - ela pensou em si mesma quem levou anos para despertar como Reign e ignorou o arrepio em sua espinha lembrando-se do passado e como ela, Lena e Kara a salvaram - Além do mais, Kon também é um gênio como as mães, quem sabe ele não faz algum tipo de armadura e saia por aí protegendo as pessoas a seu próprio estilo Super...?

-Kara teria um ataque...

-Assim como Lena, mas é a vida - Alex riu ela lhe deu um sinal para irem para a cozinha e apanhou uma taça de vinho, Sam assentiu para a ideia, ainda que fosse cedo um só gole não faria mal, Alex as serviu e ela levantou o olhar para a TV que ela ligava, a imagem de Lena na tela, fotos de vários angulos em festas de gala, com Cat Grant... Jimmy Olsen, e as recentes com Kara e principalmente Kon, sempre com o rosto escondido e um olhar severo... tão... Lena - Eles estão falando sobre ela há dias... provavelmente estão escavando sua vida em Metrópolis.

-Não duvido - Concordou Alex - E não acho que irão parar agora que ela está de volta... - Alex apertou o olhar, a preocupação evidente em seu rosto, mas Sam não comentou, afinal o sumiço de Lena e a ocultação de informações nos últimos quatro anos eram preocupantes - O que é isso...?

Uma foto de Lena sete meses atrás com... Kate Kane?! Sam não ouviu quando Kara veio pelo corredor em tempo de ouvir a reportagem, mas quando a viu lá, viu o sangue sumir de seu rosto quando a mesma foi ampliada, mesmo que de costas, Lena beijava Kate, as duas na porta de sua empresa, e em uma conversa silenciosa seguiam para dentro... não era necessário mais... mesmo que a imagem e mensagem fosse bem ofensivas sobre a fidelidade da Luthor, Alex alcançou o controle tarde demais desligando a notícia entretanto, as duas já se encaravam.

-Eu posso explicar... - A voz de Lena atrás delas, olhando diretamente para Kara veio tão desconhecida e quebrada, que Sam não soube o que fazer.

-Você... dormiu com ela?

-Kara...

-Você dormiu com ela, Lena?

Silencio.

-Kara... - Alex começou, mas ela a ignorou.

-Responda!

-Sim... sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não me lembrava de nada... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência por quase um mês, mas... não fomos adiante com o relacionamento.

Kara apenas assentiu mecanicamente e com um suspiro pesado, andou até o sofá apanhou seu casaco... e saiu.

-Kara! - Lena levou a mão à testa tentando inutilmente alcançá-la, e foi ali que Sam viu... o olhar da Lena que conhecia, a preocupação e empatia... tudo em um único momento, sua amiga suspirou pesadamente e então girou para a voz infantil vinda do corredor:

-Mamãe...?

Dando-lhes um breve olhar, ela foi até Conner.


	10. Sobre Nós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em minha defesa... eu cheguei em ksa tardão e só pensava em dormir T---T  
> Td bem q hj dei uma brisada... mas aq estou :D  
> Para a minha alegria e d vcs, a fic está quase completa 8)  
> Ainda que estejamos na metade da jornada... :3
> 
> E eu estou simplesmente apaixonada por essa história :3  
> AAAAAA
> 
> Gente... eu ri tanto hj.  
> Achei um diálogo com minha amiga Marcy (Q por acaso o cap é pra você sua pest :D) onde eu disse q a Lena tá em negação... e por isso ñ sacou q a Kara é a SG... eu disse isso em Abril de 2018. T---T  
> Mano... eu fiquei mto dead.  
> Enfim... T----T
> 
> Marcy...  
> Essa é a primeira parte do seu duplo... ainda q tu mereça dedicatória pra fic inteira...  
> sério gente, agradece ela. pq eu tava morrendo d preguiça d escrever... e ela pá: Faz fic.  
> e eu pá... aq estou ahsuahsuahsuahsuahs
> 
> mas cobrem dela tb... a fdm tem uma krlha d fic boa na geladeira...  
> tira d lá Marcy... nois ker.  
> Já falei q viro tua beta 8)  
> enfim... 
> 
> bora lá.

* * *

 

 **Frase do dia:** Eu odeio pessoas -Marcy

* * *

 

**LOCAL DESCONHECIDO.  
** **HORA DESCONHECIDA.**

KARA NÃO CONSEGUIU REGISTRAR AONDE ELA ESTAVA INDO. Às vezes, uma pessoa comum quando estava estressada, poderia queimar calorias fazendo exercícios, socar coisas - ela até concordava - para descontar a raiva de alguma forma... mas Kara, em plena forma kriptoniana de seus poderes apenas xingou alto quando se lembrou que sua restrição, encontrava-se seguro no cofre da Cobertura de onde saíra e definitivamente não iria voltar para buscá-lo. Portanto... ela ainda não poderia apenas... socar alguma coisa. Continuou correndo, perdendo as contas de quantas voltas dera decidiu que seria melhor que voar, pois assim ficava difícil ser rastreada pelo DEO... e ela finalmente parou seus passos lentamente sentindo a batida suave da onda abaixo de seus pés até que fosse o suficientemente lento para cair.

Kara fechou os olhos para a leve sensação de choque em seu corpo quente pela água fria do oceano e sentiu-se acalmar-se um pouco enquanto afundava-se. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta, então flutuou para a superfície devagar, seu corpo sendo puxado para cima e olhou ao céu aberto, sentindo o sol em sua pele aquecendo-a, acalmando seus sentidos por estar no meio do nada, embora também falhava em acalmar seu coração...

 _"Você... dormiu com ela?"_  
_"Kara..."_  
_"Você dormiu com ela, Lena?"_

Silencio.

 _"Kara..."_ Ela ouviu a voz de Alex a distância.   
_"Responda!"_  
_"Sim... sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não me lembrava de nada... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos_  
_ver com mais frequência, mas... não fomos adiante com o relacionamento..."_

Ela ainda podia ouvir a voz de Lena também, a dor em seu olhar, mas não conseguia... não podia.

_"Por quatro, anos... eu estive aqui, quatro anos eu estive bem aqui!"_

E respirou fundo de novo, as ondas ondulando suaves a sua volta, podia senti-las bater em sua bochecha, braços e pernas, movimentar suas roupas e até mesmo seu cabelo agora submerso ganhava alguns centímetros mais longos... seu casaco parecia até pesado... automaticamente levou as mãos ao rosto lembrando-se de seus óculos, mas respirou aliviada ao senti-los ainda ali...

Quatro anos...

Por quatro anos... 

_"Sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não lembrava de nada..."_

E ainda não se lembra. 

_"... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência..."_

Ela definitivamente não devia estar surpresa.   
Lena tinha uma vida inteira e Kara apenas... a trouxe... para o que?  
Algo que ela não se lembrava. 

_"... mas não fomos adiante com o relacionamento"_

Então ela tinha tentado.   
Elas tinham. Kara não sabia se Kate conhecia ou não Lena, na verdade não fazia diferença... 

Lena ainda não se lembrava.   
A palavra com D clicou em sua mente... de novo. 

Com a cabeça afundada na água, Kara mal podia escutar os sons do lado de fora, e tão distante da civilização mais próxima, haviam horas que ela estava ali, e praticamente já cochilava, mas ainda que tivesse uma resistência alta, não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer isso.

E abriu os olhos de novo e levantou o braço ainda molhado estendendo a mão na direção do sol.

 _"Eu vou estar aqui... com você e Conner... sempre"_ A voz de Lena ressoou em sua cabeça, no passado que se fora há muito...

-Quantas vezes... - ela sussurrou fechando a mão como que para capturar o sol e respirou fundo.

...

_-Eles têm kriptonita vermelha armazenadas... - O tom de Alex era preocupado, e ainda assim ela manteve o olhar em Lena, que encarou-a e então sua irmã em um pedido silencioso por uma explicação._

_Alex suspirou._

_-Kriptonita vermelha é kriptonita sintética... a chamamos assim por sua cor... vermelho-vivo. Quando entra em contato com kriptonianos, transforma-os em seus piores pecadores por assim dizer, no caso de Kara corta suas inibições e controle... ela não pode distinguir o certo do errado e acaba... machucando as pessoas sem se preocupar com isso..._

_-Meu ego infla... - Kara admitiu sem olhar para ninguém em particular - Eu apenas sei o que estou fazendo, mas não consigo parar... da última vez fiz J'onn revelar sua identidade como Alien e quebrei o braço de Alex..._

_-Kara..._

_Lena está calada observando-as e ela balança a cabeça._  
_Mas aquela noite... foi a ameaça contra a vida de Jon que lhe deu uma pausa._  
_Kal tinha sido abatido e ele mal conseguia se mover quando Kara finalmente conseguiu pegar a criança e enrolá-la em sua própria capa, ela precisava agora passar por toda aquele laboratório vermelho e desejar que prender a respiração fosse suficiente para manter a Kriptonita vermelha fora de seu sistema... só que não foi._  
_No instante em que o DEO apanhou a criança assim como Lois fazendo exames e checando-o, Kara mal se despediu de Alex quando de repente sentiu falta de algo..._  
_... mais precisamente alguém... então ela sorriu sentindo-se definitivamente desejosa pela namorada quando levantou voo._

 _Sequer se importando por ter seu disfarce definitivamente descoberto pela Luthor._  
Então lembrou-se que Lena sabia... desde... ontem.   
  
_Ainda assim, elas só tinham uma semana e meia de namoro e Kara já estava invadindo seu escritório em sua capa e já tinham se passado das onze e claro que Lena estava trabalhando... e escaneou o prédio percebendo que Lena estava sozinha e a notou bocejar e se espreguiçar ainda sentada em sua cadeira, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra enviando um pequeno arrepio quando com a mão qual soltava a caneta, ela levou-a na própria nuca esfregando o pescoço cansada, depois ficou de pé e foi até a mesa de canto para um copo de água bebendo-o avidamente._

_Um pouco escorreu por seus lábios e pescoço... e foi isso o que quebrou seu controle._

_Lena gritou de susto no instante em que Kara segurou seu pulso, ela tinha lhe contado seu segredo e não podia estar mais grata por isso, seria inconveniente que Lena sentisse que poderia estar com a Supergirl quando ela tinha um relacionamento com Kara Danvers, ainda que ela fosse a mesma pessoa, sua namorada não sabia que ela sabia... e não era muito recomendável flertar com a heroína da saia e capa vermelhas quando..._

_Ok, isso estava ficando confuso..._

  
_-Minha... - ela sussurrou possessiva prendendo sua cintura com uma mão firme em seu entorno e beijando seu pescoço, e Lena se apoiou em seu braço e riu, o som reverberando por seu corpo era como música para seus ouvidos e enviava um sentimento extra de inquietude por seu sistema... Kara a desejava._

_Muito._

_-Eu não sei o que você pensa sobre a sacada ser a porta de entrada, Supergirl... - Ela não podia descrever o quanto gostava de quando Lena a chamava assim._

_-Ela não estava aqui antes de nos conhecermos... mas você a instalou quando certa heroína loira resolveu colocar sua capa sob a cidade, Srta. Luthor... - Ela provocou-a mordiscando sua orelha e Lena girou para fitá-la, a sobrancelha arqueada em curiosidade e definitivamente excitação e Kara não resistiu em tomar seus lábios em um beijo cálido, sentindo-a acalmar-se contra ela, Kara pressionou seus corpos juntos mordiscando seu lábio inferior e entoando - Minha._

 

_-Kara... - A pressão aplicada em sua cintura estava cortando seu fluxo de sangue, mas Kara apenas continuou a beijar seu pescoço e mordiscar sua orelha não muito suavemente, enquanto a outra mão deslizava por sua perna e subia lentamente provocando-a como o inferno. O que diabos tinha dado nela...? Para não apenas voar até ali como simplesmente... - Kara..._

_Lena ignorou a resposta em seu centro prendendo as mãos em seu peito e tentando afastá-la, Kara era uma montanha de concreto, mas quando a pressão aumentou e alguma coisa se quebrou e ela nem mesmo piscou Lena finalmente cresceu a voz:_

_-Kara!_

_Felizmente aquilo lhe deu uma pausa, atordoada, Kara se afastou, o olhar apertado, confusa e irritada..._  
_Lena respirou fundo ajeitando a saia e finalmente vendo a beirada de sua mesa lascada._

_-O que?_

_Ok..._  
_Mas Kara apenas parecia irritada por ter sido... interrompida?!_

_-Você... Está diferente - Lena disse tentando amenizar um pouco as coisas, mas Kara apertou o olhar como se tivesse sido... Ferida? O que... - O que aconteceu?_

_-Eu não estou diferente... - Ela declarou simplesmente aproximando-se de novo e Lena sentiu seu coração saltar para aquele olhar... estranho Kara, embora quisesse responder igualmente, quando Kara tentou beijá-la, inclinou o corpo para trás afastando-a automaticamente e pressionando a mão em seu peito parando-a - Lena...?_

_-O que está acontecendo?_

_E a observou com atenção, mas visivelmente não havia nada errado..._  
Exceto aquele sorriso carregado...  
_Que Lena definitivamente não apreciava..._

_-Nada está acontecendo - Kara segurou seu pulso de novo puxando-a para si em um movimento. Lena bateu contra sua frente e Kara sequer piscou, não havia toda aquele cuidado, a calma e a timidez familiar, nem mesmo a suavidade... ela estava toda... - vê...? Nada de errado... Eu só estava com saudades de você... - Dessa vez ela lhe deu um selinho e então beijou sua bochecha, seu pescoço... Seu ombro e enfatizou - com muita saudades._

_-Kara... - Lena se ouviu dizendo, a voz rouca e perdida na carícia._

_Ok... Ela tinha que se concentrar..._

_-Sabe o quanto esse seu vestido está me deixando louca, Lena...?_

_Ela estava usando um vestido azul noite, um palmo acima dos joelhos, ombros abertos e sem gola._

_-Eu devia arrancá-lo e fodê-la aqui mesmo em sua mesa..._

_Oh... sim_  
_Espere._  
_O que?_

_-E-espere - Lena segurou seus pulsos surpreendendo-se ser capaz de pará-la e rindo sem humor sentiu o rubor em seu rosto pela maneira como Kara a devorava com os olhos ainda que não forçasse nada mesmo que sua expressão dissesse que iria fazer exatamente o contrário se ela continuasse a mantê-la... não. Essa não era a Kara que ela conhecia e - Ok... Não que seja uma má ideia só que... eu estou sem roupas reservas no trabalho, e Hanz me trouxe isso de casa... hoje. E chega dessa coisa de ficar me desconcentrando... - E pigarreou soltando-a e encontrando dificuldades em desenganchar suas pernas dela e descer da mesa - Vamos conversar. Agora._

_-Eu não teria problemas em pegar a você uma muda de roupas... ou talvez levá-la ao seu apartamento... ou o meu..._

_-Kara... - Lena estava definitivamente tentada, só que... essa não era ela. A Kara que conhecia sugeriria uma noite romântica, e então Lena quem normalmente estaria bem disposta a avançar para o outro nível enquanto Kara simplesmente temesse machucá-la e então ela pensou sobre as pulseiras... só que... assim?_

_Assim não._

_-Lena... - Kara parecia inquieta e definitivamente contrariada - Você não se importa comigo, não é?_

_-O que?_

_-É tudo sobre você, Rao... eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Luthor..._

_Espera._  
_Esse tom era diferente... não mais provocativo apenas...  
... o que? _

_-Não, Kara. Agora... O que está acontecendo? - Ela tentou não demonstrar dor quando Kara se afastou de seu toque virando-se para a sacada e caminhando para lá como que para estabelecer uma distância enquanto cruzava os braços diante do corpo e se recusava a olhá-la - Kara._

_-Eu... Briguei com Alex. Isso é tudo._

_Lena sabia o quão forte era o laço entre elas e então se aproximou abraçando-a pela cintura sentindo Kara arrepiar-se um pouco e beijou a pele exposta de seu pescoço._

_-Quer conversar?_

_-Não... - Kara murmurou baixo fazendo-a sorrir._

_-Tem certeza? - Lena insistiu dedilhando um caminho por seus braços e esfregando seus pulsos ainda com Kara de costas para ela e sorriu, ao ouvir o baixo e quase inaudível gemido vindo da loira._

_-Tenho - Kara a apanhou imediatamente Lena se viu na mesa de novo com ela pairando acima dela e apertando os olhos. Foi nesse momento que ela viu, um suave brilho doentio em vermelho-vivo em suas bochechas e refletindo em seus olhos, e Lena sentiu seu coração saltar de susto e Kara parou para olhá-la preocupada - O que aconteceu? Você está bem?! Eu te machuquei!?_

_Kara... Ela ainda era... Kara._  
_Mas... Alex disse que haveria raiva... então..._

 _Nenhum controle.  
_ _Espera... Kriptonita._

_-Eu estou bem... - Ela respirou fundo lembrando-se também que Alex disse que era melhor não mentir para Kara nesse estado, mas que enquanto isso, tentar quebrar a imersão de kriptonita de seu sistema seria o melhor, senão... apenas esperar e tentar avisá-la._

_-Seu coração está acelerado._

_-Me lembrei de uma coisa..._

_-O que?_

_-Kriptonita._

_-Quê? - Kara apertou seus pulsos inconscientemente e Lena ainda sentindo a corrida desenfreada de seu coração e sua respiração recostou a testa contra a de Kara aliviada por senti-la relaxar ao toque quando a soltou - Eu sei que está preocupada e ansiosa sobre nós... indo para a segunda fase, e acredite eu quero isso também... - e a fitou mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver os olhos azuis escurecerem - Portanto tenho... uma proposta para você._

_-Eu também tenho uma proposta... em resumo, você. - Kara abaixou as mãos e voltou a acariciar sua perna com uma delas, atrevendo-se a erguer a saia do vestido e beijou seu ombro exposto puxando então a carne com os dentes e acalmou isso com a língua, Lena sabia que deixaria uma marca... ainda assim, gemeu... alto em resposta especialmente com o sussurro em sua orelha - eu... sua mesa... agora._

_-O-ok... - Lena não se lembra da última vez que tropeçou nas próprias palavras e pigarreou - Tentador, só... me... Kara..._

_-Hm...? - Ela sentiu-a deslizar a mão pelo zíper em suas costas e então segurou-a rindo sem graça - Me escute, ok? Um minuto._

_Kara arqueou a sobrancelha._

_-Um, dois... três..._

_Ok, era assim tão errado dizer que ela estava quente assim...?_ _Toda rebelde e impaciente.  
Lena pigarreou de novo indo até seu cofre e abrindo-o, quando ela apanhou a caixa retangular e foi com esta para a mesa Kara ficou alerta, Lena ainda assim não a abriu._

_-Me dê sua mão._

_Ela a fitou._

_-É para que eu codifique sua assinatura... você... confia em mim?_

_Era sempre uma surpresa, quando Kara estendeu a mão que ela apanhou, Lena digitou seu código pessoal e quando pediu o scaner digital ela colocou a mão de Kara no leitor, que registrou-o rapidamente e então o clique de abertura foi ouvido pelas duas._

_-Eu fiz um protótipo com 5.05% de kriptonita... - ela confessou ainda sentindo seu coração descontrolado enquanto a olhava - Para você se sentir mais... humana, eu sei que a fortaleza lhe deu um treinamento e auxilio para controlar seus poderes desde que era criança, e você me disse que acidentes ainda continuavam acontecendo... além de quão agoniante era ter essas conversas com seu primo... - ela viu um rubor no rosto de sua heroína loira favorita que se lembrou de todos os narizes quebrados de sua vida por beijos passados... além do enorme constrangimento que era falar sobre sexo com Kal - E eu quero que você tente isso, mas se sentir-se desconfortável... eu não..._

_-Você me fez um anel de kriptonita, Lena? - Kara a interrompeu prontamente, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo._

_-O que?_

_-Para me pedir em casamento ou algo assim...? - Lena sentiu sua sobrancelha levantar-se e o próprio rubor em sua bochecha - Porque em Krypton selamos a união de um casal com uma fita vermelha, entrelaçando em nossos pulsos e nos ligando representa a conexão entre almas em um simbolo de amor... união... compreensão e lealdade. Principalmente_ lealdade _\- Ela prendeu sua capa em torno de seu próprio pulso e o dela... juntos, e Lena observou o gesto simples, mas tão significativo a cultura dela e sempre sentia o desejo profundo de fazer a Kara todas as perguntas sobre Krypton, mas quando a via marejar os olhos ante lembranças de seu planeta perdido, ela se contentava com o que Kara revelava - Porque antes de ser fiel, você tem que ser leal a promessa feita... a família que está formando com a outra pessoa... e abraçando como parte de você... você entende isso?_

_-Sim..._

_-Hm... bom - Kara soltou o aperto da capa que deslizou de volta para trás e segurou seu queixo lhe dando um beijo suave, e Lena se viu derretendo no carinho, ela fechou os olhos sentindo-a mais calma. Como tinha que ser... sem pressa, a mão de Kara prendendo seu pescoço e seus dedos lhe dando arrepios - Porque se é isso o que significa... eu adoraria._

_Kara parecia quase tímida ao dizer isso e foi sua vez de segurar sua bochecha e sorrir.  
Mordendo o lábio inferior ela ignorou seu próprio rubor: _

_-Não é um anel - ainda - É uma pulseira... um par delas, na verdade. Eu usei em Sam antes... para controlar Reign, esta... tem sua concentração em cada bracelete - Lena disse - As de Sam eram modificadas para reagir quando eu aumentava a dosagem de kriptonita... em seu sistema para conter Reign - ela confessou levando a mão sobre a caixa ainda sem abrir - Essa é apenas... para você se sentir relaxada... vai cobrir seus poderes, diminuir a pressão que eles têm em você tornando-a mais... humana, ainda sem cortar completamente, você só precisa removê-las e colocar de volta na caixa... em alguns minutos o efeito passará, mas você não tem que fazer isso se não quiser - acrescentou rapidamente._

_Com sorte... elas também cortariam o efeito da Kriptonita vermelha em seu sistema... era nisso que Lena estava apostando, se não... bem, ela pensaria em outra coisa. E_ _manteve essa informação e virou-se para fechar as cortinas da sacada, e ao voltar olhou surpresa porque Kara abriu a caixa, curiosa de fato... ela apanhou a pulseira de aço revestida de titânio e a encarou interrogativamente, Lena sorriu estendendo a mão pedindo-lhe permissão para colocá-la, qual Kara concedeu, e ela segurou sua palma girando-a, e mostrando uma fina linha verde por dentro da mesma e Kara franziu o cenho para isso tocando-a ainda curiosa._

_-Você está bem...?_

_Kara abriu e fechou a mão._

_-Posso me sentir mais fraca..._

_-Ela vai cortar seus poderes... não completamente, mas o suficiente para restringir... como o sol vermelho, entretanto não é radioativo e assim podemos... você poderia ficar mais confortável... quando nós..._

_-Ficar mais confortável...? - Kara lhe deu um sorriso de lobo e Lena pigarreou - Hm... Lena Luthor sem palavras, isso é delicioso..._

_-Hm... - Ela devolveu - Kara, o que está fazendo...?_

_Ela prendeu-a em seu pulso direito examinando o objeto, e Lena observou surpresa e quase consternada quando Kara piscou em confusão e sentiu alivio ao notá-la encará-la perdida porque a pulseira_ removeu _a kriptonita vermelha de seu sistema, então ela franziu o cenho para a mesa quebrada, seu ombro marcado, seu pulso, seu pescoço e não soube de onde conseguiu forças ou habilidade para praticamente arrancar o objeto de seu braço, e Lena viu quando ele caiu e foi para a sacada e saltou, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para correr até lá preocupada, e felizmente em tempo de vê-la voar para longe e sussurrar seu nome:_

_-Kara...!_

_..._

Ela movimentou seu corpo para pairar sob a água devagar, e mexeu o pescoço para recuperar um pouco da mobilidade do mesmo.  
Pensar que tinha passado por tanto com Lena...

...

_Tanto... Voltando aquela primeira semana de namoro ela lembrou-se do dia seguinte, em que encontrou Alex em seu próprio apartamento e sua irmã a abraçou com força, Kara devolveu o carinho não sentindo-se merecedora de tal, Alex viu que ela tinha se livrado da Kriptonita vermelha, mas Kara não estava pronta para contar que era tudo pela inteligência e astúcia de Lena, não queria que Alex tivesse algo para usar contra a Luthor... não agora._

_Não quando ela podia entender que as batidas de preocupação do coração de Lena eram apenas pelo medo puro e simples de que Kara gritasse com ela por ter kriptonita... mas... Ela confiava em Lena, e iria demonstrar isso nem que precisasse fazê-lo todos os dias... Kara confiava em Lena com sua vida... só não confiava em si mesma sobre a vida dela... porque... a amava. E não suportaria perdê-la._

_... quando lhe mostrou as tradições de Krypton do casamento, estava sendo sincera... e Kara viu seus olhos brilharem de emoção ao escutá-la, Lena era tão expressiva... tão sincera, tão pura... talvez Lillian tivesse razão ao dizer que ela a corrompera._

_Incapaz de explicar tudo a Alex, ou até mesmo sentir-se bem para falar com a irmã que dessa vez a kriptonita vermelha tinha não apenas deixado-a desinibida como permitiu seus desejos sexuais e mais primitivos tomassem controle... então Kara fugiu... ela simplesmente saiu e perdeu a hora por quase um dia todo._

_Kal a encontrou no térreo da L-Corp, o heliporto que não estava sendo usado e ali, ela podia ficar longe de quaisquer holofotes ou visão humana vestindo apenas uma blusa preta de frio e calças confortáveis e um par de coturnos, dessa vez não apanhou seu traje ou os óculos... porque não queria ser nem Kara nem a Supergirl, e conversou com Kal por um longo tempo, explicou como se sentia, o quanto amava Lena e temia por tudo e ele estava tão grato não apenas por ela ter salvo como protegido Jon, que lhe deu um abraço apertado e disse que ela poderia fazer isso funcionar com Lena, que as duas mereciam isso._

  
_... Kara não se lembrava, mas ele tinha lhe dado a coragem e meia hora depois de observá-lo partir, ela decidiu descer para a cobertura, suas botas bateram com suavidade na sacada e Kara respirou fundo para o dejá-vú, e bebendo a visão que era Lena sentada em sua cadeira, o braço escorado na mesa mordiscando a unha do dedão em uma carranca adorável, o computador aberto a tela já escurecida e o olhar na porta, e como se ela a tivesse ouvido, visto ou apenas sentido sua presença, Lena girou o olhar para a sacada_ _definitivamente avistando-a e ficou de pé em um salto._

_Ela usava roupas mais confortáveis agora, calças negras e uma blusa de seda cinzenta, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, e abriu a porta voando para seus braços e Kara não sabia que estava mantendo a respiração presa, mas soltou o ar abraçando-a de volta e com força. Lena circulou seu pescoço com as mãos e fechou os olhos escorando o rosto em seu ombro._

_-Kara... - apenas o tom de sua voz dizendo seu nome lhe fez estremecer._

_-Eu sinto muito... eu sinto muito... - ela se ouviu sussurrar._

_-Eu estou bem._

_-Eu poderia ter machucado você..._

_-Você não machucou..._

_-Eu poderia, Lena - Ela se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos e suspirou - E eu machuquei..._

_-Kara são hematomas porque você não podia controlar... e nem queria - ela respondeu e Kara engoliu em seco - e eu não pedi a você para parar e tampouco você me verá reclamando sobre isso... porque poderiam ser outro nível de hematomas que talvez eu também pudesse deixar em_ sua _pele se não fosse literalmente banhada em luz do sol_ garota de aço _\- ela respondeu frustrada e piscando para isso, Kara achou o rubor em suas bochechas definitivamente agradável a vista, e Lena suspirou - Você está bem... eu estou bem. Okay?_

 _-Eu sinto muito... - ela a observou fazer aquele mesmo caminho até o cofre, abrindo-o e apanhando a caixa com a pulseira, e foi sua vez de sentir suas próprias bochechas colorirem, Lena apanhou a pulseira e Kara sentiu imediatamente. 5,05 de kriptonita em titânio, qual Lena abriu o fecho com cuidado que ela também notou estar diferente da_ última vez que colocou os olhos sobre e então levou-o em seu braço qual automaticamente Kara estendeu pedindo-lhe que prendesse.

_Ela podia sentir... a perda de seus poderes, não era completamente, mas Lena deslizou a mão em um toque suave para a palma da dela ainda estendida e pressionou as unhas ali, não causando dor e nem desconforto, mas a sensação de pressão era estranha, e Kara notou com curiosidade as marcas em forma de lua onde Lena apertou a ponta dos dedos e então levantou os olhos para ela surpresa._

_Ela a puxou para mais perto de seus olhos observando-as e sentindo-se com cinco anos ante a uma grande novidade ou descoberta..._  
_Então olhou para Lena que observava de volta cada movimento seu._

_-Kara... eu estou bem. - Lena respirou fundo puxando-a e tocando sua testa na dela - Você está bem... estamos bem._

_-Estamos bem... - Ela repetiu assentindo automaticamente, Lena segurou os dois lados de seu rosto e a beijou, e Kara se permitiu derreter na sensação de seus lábios quentes, a tensão leve e até mesmo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, que ela sentia sobre a palma de sua mão. Ansiosas... antecipadas, e os dela batiam em uníssono, Lena tocou a gola de sua blusa e parou afastando-se para olhá-la. Pedindo-lhe permissão, e Kara assentiu e ela puxou o zíper para baixo devagar, apreciando-a, seus olhos escurecendo a cada movimento até que a blusa negra estava aberta. Seus dedos tocaram seu abdômen, e a sensação espalhou um agradável arrepio por sua pele, Lena beijou sua bochecha, então seu pescoço e Kara gemeu - eu adoraria realmente levar você para jantar... mas acho que quero pular essa etapa..._

_-Lena... - Kara suspirou e a sentiu sorrir, então Lena a fitou realmente preocupada agora._

_-Você quer isso?_

_Ela segurou seus pulsos Kara sentiu o sorriso crescer porque Lena definitivamente estava mantendo-a...  
_ _Restringindo-a e Kara apenas lhe deu um olhar de gato como resposta:_

_-Você está usando muitas roupas... - Ela disse contra sua boca e estendeu a mão para sua blusa também, mas praguejou porque os botões definitivamente não estavam colaborando, Lena riu de seu gemido frustrado, e segurou sua mão enquanto que com a sua própria tirou-os devagar, nunca deixando seus olhos, Kara aproximou-se removendo a blusa e segurando suas costas e beijando seu ombro sob a marca que deixara mais cedo - Eu amo você, Lena._

_Ela esperou sua reação, sentindo-a congelar e soltar o ar suavemente e então encontrou seus olhos marejados e emocionados._ _Kara beijou o caminho de seu ombro até de volta a seus lábios, a testa colada na dela, Lena abraçando sua cintura e removendo também a sua blusa para o chão revelando seu sutiã de renda negro._

_-Eu te amo tanto... - Kara repetiu soltando a respiração e segurando os dois lados de seu rosto com as mãos, e ela viu seus olhos verdes ainda brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas, então Lena se aproximou como se fosse beijá-la, mas parou antes disso e respondeu em kriptoniano:_

_-Eu também amo você, Kara._

...

Mentiras...  
... tantas mentiras.

Kara tentou ignorar a pressão em seu peito e bufou para a queimação das lágrimas em seu rosto balançando a cabeça para todas as memórias do passado que a rodeavam nos últimos dias, fosse ela e Lena, momentos antes do acidente ou no começo de seu relacionamento... até mesmo agora

Lembrou-se de quando desabou uma vez com Alex e Sam e praticamente gritou que era injusto, que seu mundo lhe foi tirado uma vez, e ela levou anos para encontrá-la e então em sete anos de felicidade, tudo lhe foi tirado de novo... Alex não respondeu nada, ela apenas a abraçou e lhe disse para chorar.

Foi a única vez que Kara ouviu sua irmã.

_"Por quatro anos eu estive aqui... por quatro anos, eu estive bem aqui!"_

Ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta e levantou os olhos para o sol de novo, pairando acima da água suas roupas estavam quase secas agora. Kara permaneceu ali, imóvel, seu cabelo balançando com a suave brisa do vento, as roupas molhadas colando em seu corpo, e tentou ignorar a felicidade a memória da lua de mel com Lena, a ilha deserta, a praia... os golfinhos ao por-do-sol, a maré... as risadas das duas... 

 _"Eu te amo..."_   As promessas...   
_"Eu também te amo"_ Principalmente as promessas...

Para ser jogada de volta a realidade: 

 _"Você dormiu com ela...?"_  
_"Sim... sete meses atrás, quando eu ainda não me lembrava de nada... quando eu não sabia que era casada, que tenho um filho... eu dormi com Kate, e até começamos a nos ver com mais frequência, mas... não fomos adiante com o relacionamento"_

Ela então se viu voando de novo, para acima das nuvens assim não entraria nos radares, e suas roupas estavam secas quando desceu para o prédio mais escondido da cidade vizinha a Gotham, o grande edifício da Wayne Tech bem no centro era um belo chamariz para a cidade, e ela não precisava de seus óculos agora, mas estava grata por tê-los no rosto, e caminhou em passos calmos pela recepção aproximando-se do balcão para fazer sua presença, e felizmente foi reconhecida, embora não como gostaria:

-Senhora Luthor! - a garota ficou de pé em um salto - Boa tarde.. uh... em que posso ajudá-la?

Boa tarde...?  
Ok.

-Richard está aqui? - Ela perguntou e a menina assentiu prontamente.

-Ele está em sua sala... eu... posso marcar um horário para-

-Avise-lhe que quero vê-lo - Kara a cortou ainda sorrindo e seu ego inflou quando a viu corar, ela apanhou o telefone e ela distraiu-se com a decoração e pessoas no prédio ignorando os murmúrios quando finalmente ouviu um pigarro da moça.

-Ele... pediu que subisse senhora Luthor.

-Kara. Me chame de Kara.

-Ok... - ela apontou para o elevador, e ainda com as mãos nos bolsos sem olhar ninguém em particular, Kara continuou em silêncio, ela pressionou 35° andar.

505... 

_._

_"O que é isso?"_  
_"É uma das melhores músicas Indie de Artic Monkeys..." Disse Kara "E também... era meu número de sorte em Krypton"_  
_Ela respirou fundo._  
_"5.05 de kriptonita..." Lena mordeu o lábio finalmente encontrando seu olhar "Você não precisa tentar se não quiser, foi só... algo idiota"... é uma ideia realmente idiot-"_  
  
Ela se lembra de beijá-la, e Lena sorrir para isso encarando-a confusa. 

_"Eu gosto..." Respondeu ela "Embora vou tomar também... 505 é meu novo número da sorte, Kara"_

.

-Aqui estamos - Kara perdeu a concentração as memórias contínuas e agradeceu a garota prontamente virando-se para ela no meio do corredor e tirando as mãos dos bolsos demonstrando toda a segurança que aprendeu ao observar Alex e Lena em sua vida... Lena.

Não.

-Obrigada, eu posso seguir daqui para frente.

-Uh... tem certeza?

-Claro, não se preocupe - E lhe deu um sorriso panteado e uma piscadela - Conheço o caminho.

-O... ok... - a garota assentiu e Kara continuou sua caminhada tranquila abrindo a porta de madeira pesada e arqueando as sobrancelhas para a bela visão de Dick Greyson Wayne em um terno escuro e sem gravata, o cabelo negro jogado para trás bem penteado os olhos incrivelmente azuis e o sorriso, registro de sua família de Morcegos, e parou para olhar com atenção para o infame Asa Noturna de Bludheaven, e também... seu antigo amor... 

-Kara... - ele estava de pé rapidamente e aproximou-se abraçando-a com força e saudade e ela sorriu derretendo-se no carinho.

-Richard Greyson- O cumprimentou de volta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sempre achei tão sexy nas fics Supercorp q eu lia onde a Lena falava kritponiano... e a Kara achava isso um presente porque nem mesmo com o Kal ela poderia falar em kriptoniano então era como ter um pouco de casa... e pá. Eu tive q inserir... 
> 
> Eu espero q tenha ficado claro as partes de flashbacks e pensamentos tanto de Kara quanto Lena... tentei deixar a versão da Luthor sobre como ela estava vendo a Kara apesar de serem memórias da nossa kriptoniana mais para vocês perceberem o quanto era sério... embora Kara estivesse séria sobre seu próprio ponto de vista tb :V  
> enfim....


	11. Resquício

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee pessoassss :D
> 
> Sei q to bem atrasada, mas... o importante é ir.
> 
> Esse é definitivamente o maior capítulo da fic inteira... e tb o q mais contém flashes do passado e presente...
> 
> ... sem mais delongas...
> 
> e bora lá.
> 
>  
> 
> Marcy... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok em resumo... flashback.
> 
> muitos flashbacks...  
> E só.
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> spoiler: Lena está lembrando :D

 

 

**Frase do dia:** Crianças... eu estou trabalhando com crianças -Diana (Liga da Justiça)

 

* * *

 

 **BLUDHEAVEN**  
ESCRITÓRIO DE RICHARD GRAYSON WAYNE  
5 PM

                -OH KARA, você soa como minha mãe... - Respondeu Dick fazendo-a sorrir, Diana Wayne era carinhosamente referida assim por todo o Bat-clã, inclusive Bárbara, e as vezes até mesmo Kate... Kate... não. Kara não iria pensar em Kate porque assim ela pensaria em Lena e... será que Kate sabia sobre Lena...? Não... não seria possível, ela não iria manter-se calada... ela não poderia não é? Porque... - Dick está bom, todos me chamam assim... 

                -Eu sempre achei um diminutivo estranho, Richard é um nome bonito.

                -Tanto quanto Kara Zor-El... ou devo dizer, Kara Danvers-Luthor...?

 _No momento_   _nenhum_  pensou Kara, mas ela preferiu não dizer.  
E o fitou.

                -Mas então... sente-se - ele apontou para a cadeira e ao invés de dar a volta e ocupar de novo a que ficava detrás de sua mesa, ocupou a de seu lado girando-a cruzando a perna e angulando a cabeça para ela - Você está realmente linda... gostei do novo corte de cabelo.

                -Obrigada... - Kara corou relaxando um pouco e imaginando que provavelmente os fios deviam estar bagunçados devido a sua recente aventura - Você também continua bonito como sempre... - ela confessou sincera - Ainda pratica... suas atividades noturnas, Sr. Greyson?

                -Sim... - ele riu balançando a cabeça em um aceno simples para o uso de seu sobrenome - Bludheaven vem crescendo com o tempo, e eu prefiro mantê-la segura tanto quanto meus pais me ensinaram a fazer isso... e como eles mesmos o fazem em Gotham e... bem, no mundo. 

                -Devo dizer que está se saindo bem... ouvi muitos elogios sobre o Asa Noturna... - ela franziu o cenho um pouco - Mas... por que esse nome?

                -Você sabe o que significa é claro...

                -É kriptoniano... - Kara admitiu simplesmente e sorriu sincera - Combina com você... Original... como Batman.

                -Obrigado... - ele respondeu ficando de pé - Aceita uma bebida...?

                -Eu adoraria - Kara respondeu recostando-se contra a cadeira e respirando, ela mordiscou o interior de sua bochecha observando-o apanhar dois copos e encher dois dedos de wisky e gelo.

Um gesto para ajudar com o frio, e ela pensou que seu cabelo deveria estar um desastre.   
E talvez suas roupas... e a própria Kara que não devia cheirar tão agradável como o oceano apesar de ter passado muitas horas submersa... 

                -Eu assisti as notícias... - Ele disse fitando-a. Ótimo, pensou ela - Você está bem?

E virou-se entregando-lhe um copo e bebendo do seu enquanto se sentava de novo.

                -Estou - Kara mentiu sorrindo-lhe - Foi um longo período, mas enfim... acho que... cada dia é um dia - Ela disse lembrando-se exatamente daquelas palavras ditas por ele três anos atrás e angulou a cabeça observando-o, um fio de cabelo solto em sua franja e ela quase levou a mão para colocá-lo de volta no lugar - Mas me conte como estão as novidades... você e Jason se acertaram? 

                -Sim... - ele disse com um sorriso cansado e um olhar conhecedor para sua tentativa em mudar de assunto, mas Kara não queria falar sobre Lena - Foi mais difícil para Bruce e Jason que a mim ou Tim... acho que agradecemos Diana por isso... ela definitivamente é nosso coração... assim como Kassie. 

Kara lhe deu um olhar lembrando-se de de uma reunião na casa de Winn, e o uso daquelas palavras exatas:

 .

_-Então eu e Lena seríamos o cérebro da equipe.. - Disse Winn levantando sua cerveja em um brinde, sua namorada Lyra sorriu - Kara e Clark os músculos embora Kara também seja nosso coração da equipe, Alex também os músculos e... aquela que concerta nossos machucados... - ele acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o olhar ameaçador de sua irmã, a seu lado Sam riu assim como Ruby._

_-Eu faço o melhor que posso - Disse sua irmã olhando para ele e Lena - E é bom não estar sozinha nesse ponto..._

_Eles fizeram um gesto afirmativo de cabeça._

_-Também a nossa pequena hiper ativa nerd aqui presente... nossa caloura aos Super Friends - continuou Winn fazendo-os rir ao apontar Ruby que lhe sorriu, mas os dois brindaram, Winn com sua cerveja e Ruby sua soda - E você Sam?_

_A esquerda de sua irmã, Sam apenas deu um olhar a todos, afinal, ela foi o "problema"... indiretamente falando e pela primeira vez sorriu agradecida por não ter mais uma personalidade dupla que assumia a forma de uma justiceira ao avesso em si. Ainda que não tivesse mais poderes, não estaria mais grata em ter sido salva..._

_-Eu prefiro ser a humana - ela fez um movimento languido com a mão e o alivio explicito em seu olhar deu a Kara um sorriso assim como aos demais uma risada, porque Sam estava segura agora. - E graças a Lena sem poderes muito obrigada._

_-Pois eu sei que você daria uma excelente kriptoniana... e poderia fazer o bem, se estivesse no controle - Admitiu Lena sentada a sua frente, a mão de Kara em volta de seu ombro e seus dedos entrelaçados - Reign foi um veneno... você ainda é_ você _. Humana ou não... é o ser mais gentil que já conheci Sam._

_Sam sorriu para a amiga e Alex ergueu sua cerveja:_

_-Verdade - Disse a ruiva e Sam a fitou com carinho, ela então entoou - Então eu brindo a Lena... a alma de nossa equipe - Kara podia ouvir seu coração fazer uma pausa e então acelerar quando todos levantaram as cervejas em comum acordo, chopp, refrigerantes, e a própria Lena pairou sua própria mão sob sua bebida sem ação - Porque se não fosse você... nenhum de nós... em nossa pequena roda ou no entorno estaria aqui..._

_-Um brinde a Lena - Entoou Sam sorrindo._

_-A tia Lena - Disse Ruby._

_-A Lena Luthor - Clark disse e Kara sorriu mais ainda e ela circulou a mão na cintura de sua namorada beijando sua bochecha e dizendo rente ao seu ouvido._

_-A minha alma e coração... - concordou com sua própria bebida prontamente levantada - À Lena._

_-A Lena -Todos concordaram e ela podia senti-la pressionar seu braço com força como que para recuperar-se disso, corada e um pouco trêmula Lena levantou a própria bebida respondendo a eles com seu mais genuíno sorriso:_

_-Aos amigos._

_-Aos amigos... - Concordaram em uníssono._

_._

                -Mas me diga, Kara... em que posso lhe ser útil?

Com um suspiro pesado, ela virou o copo em sua garganta agradecendo a resistência alienígena, pois sequer sentira o ardor ou o gosto da bebida ao engolir, afinal não fazia efeito e então o colocou na mesa, Dick a olhou comicamente surpreso por um momento e então Kara ficou de pé aproximou-se dele e jogando uma perna sobre seu quadril e sentando-se em seu colo, ela agarrou-o pela gola da camisa e o puxou para um beijo quente.

... bom, isso era definitivamente diferente de três anos atrás. 

Quando eles conversaram por muito tempo, falaram sobre si mesmos, confirmaram a solidão sentida, e então ele acabou beijando-a, terno e incerto e ela se lembra de quando seu cérebro desligou, do beijo crescer... e então tentar tirar o blazer de Dick, e sua gravata, de espalmar a mão em seu peito tanto quanto ele a acariciava, os beijos se tornando gemidos e então Kara estava presa entre ele e a parede quando a realidade a tocou.

Era aniversário de um ano da morte de Lena...

... aniversário... de sua morte.

Um ano.   
E ela o afastou até com força demais praticamente fazendo-o cair contra as próprias pernas, e mal se desculpou alisando suas roupas e simplesmente voando para longe. E ficaram sem se falar por o quê...?

Outro ano inteiro praticamente.

Então ela soube que ele adquiriu o nome de Asa Noturna e foi morar em Bludheaven cuidando das empresas do pai na cidade de dia e vestindo a máscara do herói à noite.

                -Kara... Kara, o que... está fazendo? - Ele segurou seus ombros e ela se viu arqueando as sobrancelhas para fitá-lo, a confusão explícita e Kara sentiu-se como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, e soltou o ar conseguindo ficar de pé com toda a dignidade que ainda lhe restava - Kara...? Espera, não fuja dessa vez. 

                -Eu... eu sinto muito eu... - ela bufou frustrada e Dick ajeitou o paletó levando as mãos nos bolsos em uma pose que era toda Bruce Wayne e isso a obrigou a bufar de novo. Como ele podia ser tão bonito e condescendente?! 

Merda. 

                -Isso é sobre Lena, não é?

Kara riu baixo e rápido sem humor algum, ela girou nos calcanhares em uma meia volta e levantou a cabeça para o teto passando as mãos pelos cabelos sentindo-os um pouco grudentos de sal e suspirou, fechou o casaco como se isso fosse protegê-la de algo mais além do frio, nesse caso si mesma e evitou aqueles olhos bonitos admitindo enquanto seus ombros caíam: 

                -É  _sempre_  sobre Lena, Dick.

Ele apenas sorriu apertando-lhe o olhar simpático:

                -Quer outra bebida? - Ofereceu com humildade. 

                -Eu adoraria... mas infelizmente não faz efeito.

                -Bem... então... quer se sentar de novo... e conversar?

Ela considerou aquilo, e assentiu.

Kara nunca entendeu de onde vinha a facilidade de falar com ele, talvez fosse algo Wayne... talvez também era Diana... ou então uma característica do bat-clã, incluindo a Mulher-Maravilha que agora fazia parte do mesmo, mas ela se viu dizendo... tudo.

Do começo ao fim, Dick a escutou com paciência e atenção, vez ou outra interrompendo apenas para fazer uma pergunta mais específica, sobre quando ela revelou que seu pai Bruce estava reabrindo a investigação da morte de Lena, mas não que Lillian estava morta e Lex poderia ser o culpado, contou até mesmo que Lena dormiu com outra pessoa há sete meses, qual ele percebeu ser o motivo de seu "deslize" até ali e Kara lhe pediu desculpas profusamente... sentindo-se ainda mais idiota do que há três anos... 

E ele apenas sorriu daquele jeito que a fez suspirar e bufar para si mesma.

                -Outra bebida?

                -Você vai acabar ficando sem whisky...

                -Eu não me importo - Ele riu servindo-a mais um pouco, Kara sorriu, pois ainda corado, Dick era tão resistente quanto Bruce, ainda que o último raramente bebesse, assim como Lena, e ela bufou de novo para si mesma por não conseguir tirá-la de sua cabeça - Kara... você falou com ela?

                -O que?

                -Lena... você disse que ela esteve com outra pessoa... - ela assentiu tomando um longo gole da bebida para não ter que verbalizar - Eu não estou tentando justificá-la, mas... Lena estava presa em sua própria vida nesses últimos quatro anos... - ele definitivamente viu as notícias - longe de você e o Kon... aérea a tudo isso... ela vivia outra vida. Literalmente falando... então... você falou com ela?

                -... talvez? - Ele lhe deu um olhar e ela soltou o ar em uma lufada - Não... eu meio que... a deixei sozinha com nosso filho esta manhã. E... 

                -Kara...

                -Eu não consigo, ok? - Ela disse ficando de pé e girando nos calcanhares - Eu não... eu não estive com ninguém por todo esse tempo, Dick... quatro anos... e eu nunca consegui estar com outra pessoa quando ela...

_"Eu estive bem aqui... por quatro anos, eu estive exatamente aqui"_

Kara se assustou quando percebeu que pressionara o copo de vidro em sua mão com extrema força e ele se quebrou.  
Ela xingou mentalmente e Dick veio com um pano jogando-o sobre ela e sorrindo.

                -Eu me esqueço sempre que você não tem exatamente o tipo de preocupação sobre pele rasgada por vidro... afinal... pele de aço - Kara sentiu-se sorrir reflexivamente. 

                -É uma vantagem e desvantagem... - ela respondeu usando o pano para apanhar tudo o que conseguiu e jogar dentro do lixo, com Dick ajudando-a em silêncio, ele então bateu as mãos juntas e Kara o fitou - Eu sei que posso estar exagerando... eu sei que ela não se lembra, Dick, mas é exatamente isso que dói... eu queria tanto tê-la de volta, e agora... não sei o que fazer... Ela está viva... e eu esperei por isso por tanto tempo, mas... eu não faço ideia... do que  _fazer_.

                -Fale com ela - Ele respondeu escorando-se contra a mesa e cruzando os braços diante do corpo, seu cabelo negro brilhando a luz da tarde - Lena é sua esposa, e você a ama... seja sincera com ela, e eu sei que ela será com você... vocês são perfeitas uma para a outra, Kara, e eu sei que vão vencer esse novo obstáculo...

                -Como você poderia saber disso? - Kara sorriu sem humor, mas havia uma pitada de esperança em suas palavras.

                -Porque eu as conheço... e vocês sempre lutaram com tudo uma pela outra... - ele angulou a cabeça fitando-a ainda com aquele sorriso fácil e ela sabia que não podia realmente se culpar por ter se apaixonado por esse cara em um momento de sua vida. Dick era um príncipe encantado, um conquistador... ainda assim, ele era gentil, fiel... bom... leal. - Acho que em um momento da minha vida... estive apaixonado por você, sabe?

A declaração a surpreendeu e ela se viu abrindo a boca para ele idiotamente, mas o homem riu. 

                -O que? Você é bonita, gentil... apaixonante - Kara sentiu-se corar, pois essas eram as mesmas palavras que Lena usou uma vez na noite de karaokê, a memória sendo condensada pela atual realidade... - Você é o coração mais puro que conheço, Kara... e eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis, mas você não desiste... seja sincera com Lena - ele deu uma pausa encarando-a - Você a ama. Deixe-a saber disso.

-E se ela... me pedir o divórcio?

-Você acha que ela pediria? - Ele perguntou. 

Kara fitou longamente e respirou um pouco mais suavemente. 

                -Ela não se lembra do que fomos... isso significaria que eu deveria pedir o divórcio... ou nesse caso oferecer a ela?

                -... você estaria disposta? - Ele devolveu - A dar a ela essa liberdade, se ela pedisse a você...

                -Se ela quisesse isso... sim.

Ele a fitou e então sorriu.

                -Você a deixaria ir... porque a ama.

                -Sim. 

                -Isso é porque você é alguém por quem uma pessoa se apaixonaria, Kara... - ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso - E embora não esteja há muito de volta à sua vida, eu sei que Lena também viu isso... olhe... - ele aproximou-se e segurou suas mãos Kara sentiu a tranquilidade e calmaria que Dick Greyson lhe passava - Eu sei que as coisas realmente parecem complicadas, mas... você vai conseguir, Kara... um dia de cada vez, lembra?

                -Um dia de cada vez... - ela repetiu, uma batida suave na porta que se abriu e os dois viraram para a secretária, acompanhada de Alex e ninguém menos que Lena que franziu o cenho para a cena, afinal eles ainda seguravam as mãos.

Com um movimento de cabeça, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu sendo ignorada pelos chamados de Alex.   
Dick apertou sua mão atraindo sua atenção de novo: 

                -Vá atrás de sua garota - Ele respondeu sorrindo-lhe genuinamente e Kara assentiu.

                -Obrigada... - ela murmurou.

_... algumas horas antes._

 

* * *

 

 **NATIONAL CITY**  
**APARTAMENTO DE KARA, LENA E KON**  
**12:56 PM**

 

                -MAMÃE... - Doía o coração de Lena deixá-lo sozinho, principalmente quando ele lhe dava aquele olhar como se fosse perdê-la a qualquer momento, e ela se abaixou abrindo os braços para receber Conner que soltou a mão de Sam e correu para ela, fechando os olhos para a realidade de que tinha seu filho ali e respirou fundo abraçando-o apertado contra si e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, não perdendo a expressão de Sam e Alex, que ainda sentada na cadeira do balcão da cozinha lhe deu um sorriso suave - Você vai voltar...?

                -Sim... sua tia Alex está indo comigo, logo estarei em casa... ok?

                -Okay...

                -Kon... - ela segurou seu rosto fazendo-o fitá-la - Eu não esqueci da nossa conversa, está bem...? Apenas... eu sei que as coisas estão confusas e complicadas, meu amor... e que precisamos falar sobre isso... e eu realmente te devo uma explicação sobre o tempo em que-

                -Você vai embora de novo...? - Lena se calou olhando-o, sua expressão carregada, e ela respirou fundo apertando-o contra si para controlar sua respiração e o fitou seriamente afagando seu cabelo e sua bochecha.

                -Conner eu não vou embora mais... nunca mais... – falou sinceramente e ele se recusou a fitá-la. Lena ainda mal o conhecia, mas Conner tinha aquele mesmo olhar perdido de Kara... aquela expressão descrente de quem realmente preferia esperar para ver do que acreditar, pois assim... poderia se magoar menos e ela segurou seu queixo atraindo sua atenção para si - Querido eu sei que não posso prometer que estarei aqui sempre por você, que não posso prometer que nada acontecerá comigo de novo porque eu não controlo nada, um dia... eu posso ir e não voltar mais, mas... olhe para mim... Conner - Ela ignorou o bolo em sua garganta e a forma como os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas àquilo, mas lembrou-se do que Bruce lhe dissera "diga a ele a verdade" e era exatamente assim que Lena se sentia... era assim que ela queria que fosse com seu filho. Não iria mentir para ele... ele não precisava que fingissem que se importavam e então o deixassem. Ela não lhe daria falsas promessas - Eu tenho você... e Kara de volta, e eu não vou a lugar algum... vocês são a minha família, e eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças com tudo o que tenho... para nunca... deixar vocês outra vez, ok?

Ele assentiu abraçando-a apertado e Lena se levantou com ele ainda em seus braços, Conner estava manhoso e ela definitivamente não cortaria nada disso, muito pelo contrário, sentia-se da mesma forma, tê-lo consigo era tão agradável e não queria mais perder nenhum momento, mas estava adiando a conversa que era necessário ter com sua esposa tanto quanto a ele e não poderia mais. Precisava resolver tudo com Kara e finalmente dizer a Kon o que a levou a desaparecer por quatro anos.

Antes que ele descobrisse por si mesmo... e a odiasse mais.

                -Promete para mim...? - Ele sussurrou e ela viu a expressão de Alex se apertar, abaixar o olhar e desviar como se para ela a cena fosse íntima demais, e estivesse invadindo-a, mas Lena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo as batidas de seu coração aceleradas exatamente como as dele, a emoção em cada parte de si e o desejo de cumprir aquela promessa até que a velhice a levasse e sorriu, pressionando-o em seus braços e embalando-o porque ele era seu filho.

E ela era Lena Luthor-Danvers, esposa de Kara Danvers-Luthor vulgo Supergirl...  
... e ambas mães de Conner Alex Luthor-Danvers.

                -Os Luthor são teimosos em suas promessas... - E tocou seu rosto sorrindo seu coração mais leve ao vê-lo relaxar - Não somos...? - Entoou e ele limpou os olhos com as costas da mão assentindo e sorriu balançando a cabeça efusivamente e Lena ignorou a picada de lágrimas em seus olhos afagando sua bochecha, notou a expressão de Sam e Alex para ela, sentindo-se certa a cada palavra, e vendo não apenas o apoio das duas como também simpatia... - E eu prometo a você que sim, Kon... esse é o meu lugar... bem aqui - Ela tocou seu peito indicando seu coração e ele a abraçou outra vez.

Lena se sentiu um pouco mais leve e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

                -Lena...? - Alex a chamou alguns momentos depois e ela o desceu para o chão ajeitando suas roupas. Ela se lembrou da sensação em seu peito quando o conheceu no lobby do Pensilvânia, aquele adolescente tentando bater nele na entrada do hotel, um medo inimaginável fluindo tão rápido quanto o desejo superprotetor aquela criança... e respirou fundo pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com Cat... quando ficaram sozinhas no Smallville Journal.

 

.

_"Então você é Lena Luthor"_

_"Sim..." Ela não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos e não sabia por que._

_Mas a loira apenas assentiu aproximando-se e surpreendendo-a quando tocou seu ombro e então a abraçou apertado._

_"Fico feliz por você finalmente conseguir o que tanto queria, querida..." Ela disse "Sua família... especialmente porque conheço Kara e Conner... e eles são maravilhosos... Lena"_

_E apenas conseguiu abraçá-la de volta... e chorar._

 .

 

                -Vamos? - Alex a tirou das memórias e ela assentiu vendo Kon agora correr alegremente na direção de Sam que prometia um bolo de chocolate e comida do Noonan's com Ruby antes de saírem, ela apanhou-o abraçando-o fazendo cócegas nele que riu e seguiu para a sala ligando a TV.

                -Ainda temos muito o que falar... - Lena disse olhando-a.

                -Temos tempo... - Sam respondeu e virou-se para Alex que lhe deu um sorriso, então voltou-se para ela - E conte comigo se precisar conversar também...

                -Obrigada... - Lena se sentia confiante... até sentir o vento em seu cabelo no instante em que seguiram para o heliporto, a sensação estranha de antecipação na boca de seu estômago por ter que voar, e apertou os olhos angulando a cabeça para o helicóptero já ligado, o piloto acenando-lhes calmamente e olhou para a ruiva tranquila a seu lado, Alex estava em roupas mais confortáveis para a viagem, ela vestia jeans, uma jaqueta cinzenta - Não poderíamos... ir em um voo convencional?

                -O helicóptero vai nos deixar no aeroporto, Sam já deixou tudo pronto, e estaremos na cidade em menos de uma hora... você não quer falar com Kara?

                -Claro que eu quero... só que...

                -Vamos Luthor, você vai ficar bem... - Alex riu circulando seu ombro em um abraço de lado e direcionando-a para o grande monstro de metal, entretanto apenas olhou surpresa para sua cunhada embora tranquila com seu gesto - Sei que odeia voar, mas não se preocupe... eu protejo você.

E riu.

                -Espero que possa fazer isso quando estivermos em queda livre... – e estremeceu.

                -Bem, eu sei que sua tecnologia vai impedir que isso aconteça então não me preocupo... - ela disse com simplicidade fazendo-a encará-la. Sua... ah. Então lembrou-se de olhar a logo do helicóptero L-Corp Inc. \- Além do mais, conhecemos quem nos salvaria se houvesse um problema maior... - E lhe deu uma piscadela.

                -Não sei se ela gostaria... pelo menos não nesse momento.

                -Você não quer descobrir?

Lena riu sem humor algum.

E pensou por um instante respirando fundo:

                -Eu estive com outra pessoa sete meses atrás, acha que ela pode me perdoar por isso?

                -Você pode? - Alex devolveu a pergunta ainda sem soltar seu ombro e Lena não sabia o que dizer - Você e Kara são as mais puras almas que já conheci que seja a ser ridículo o quanto se amam com tudo o que têm... e o quanto são parecidas... - Lena lhe deu um olhar e Alex sorriu com simplicidade - Ei, eu sei disso... ainda que ambas consigam ser estupidamente irritantes e idiotas... vocês vão se acertar, Lena. Ou então eu chutarei a bunda de Kara sobre isso. Mesmo que precise usar um arsenal de kriptonita...

Ela riu não conseguindo acreditar nisso.

Na verdade, e tecnicamente, ela e Kara nem tinham nada para começo de conversa... quer dizer, formalmente elas eram casadas, mas... com toda a bagunça agora? E seu cérebro entrava em curto toda vez que pensava nisso, pois tecnicamente nem tinha o direito de protestar, ou dizer nada se tivesse sido o contrário... então... o que diabos estava fazendo ali mesmo?

Era por Kon...?

_“Não quero que decida algo por ninguém... além de si mesma”_

Lena suspirou. Estupida Kara Danvers e sua irmã... tão... incríveis.  
Que ela suspeitava que o sentimento sobre não a merecer, era algo que carregava desde que começaram esse relacionamento.

                -Então você se importa? Não com Kara, mas... comigo? - Ela disse porque Alex sabia que não conseguia descansar, havia procurado tudo sobre o seu passado que podia encontrar, cada reportagem, cada artigo... tudo, até mesmo os de sete anos e por Kara Danvers pensando que assim conheceria a si mesma, e agora sentia-se em dúvida sobre a Sra. Luthor-Danvers que era rica, segura, sozinha e definitivamente alguém fria... como ela poderia ser essa pessoa? Não se conhecia nem mesmo como Kieran... e Lena Luthor era... bem, ela era a esposa, a CEO, a mãe... agora, ela mal sentia-se como uma sombra - Isso é estranho.

                -Claro que me importo... é para isso que servem os amigos, Lena.

Ela leu essa sentença sua vida toda... os últimos quatro anos naquela carta.

E olhou para Alex por longos segundos.

                -Então... somos amigas?

                -Não - Disse a ruiva fazendo seu coração pular uma batida porque apesar da declaração, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto que era tão genuíno que a fazia acreditar em cada sentença seguinte - Você é minha irmã. Outra irmã idiota, mas... paciência, ainda minha irmã - E continuou levando-a na direção do helicóptero e Lena deixou-se ser conduzida encarando-a estupefata... mas seu coração se aquiesceu e ela sentiu-se mais tranquila e Alex aumentou a voz porque o som das hélices crescera impossibilitando-a de ouvir em tom normal - Agora vamos.

 

* * *

 

 

**BLUDHEAVEN**  
_De volta ao presente:_

 

                LENA PODIA OUVIR A VOZ DE KARA ATRÁS DE SI, mas apenas continuou a andar a passos firmes, pisando duro e ignorando a sensação estranha em seus olhos e principalmente na boca de seu estômago, girando em uma esquina, mal conseguiu registrar o momento apenas quando deu um encontrão em alguém e ouviu o:

                -Desculpe - Que realmente parou para olhar nos olhos azuis encarando-a de volta junto com aquele sorriso maroto.

                -Kate... - era a própria em carne e osso, o cabelo curto usando roupas informais, ela ainda apelava para o seu lado gótico mesmo sendo uma empresária, e perdida em palavras.

Lena reconheceu a expressão em seu rosto de que ela sabia que ela era Lena Luthor provavelmente pelos jornais – e Kate lhe deu um olhar desajeitado cumprimentando-a de volta, e Lena ouviu a voz de Kara agora perto o suficiente e parando para olhar de uma para a outra com o cenho franzido, e percebeu a tensão nos ombros da esposa tanto quanto seus olhos.

                -Kane.

                -Danvers.

                -Gente... - Alex tentou vendo sua expressão, porque Lena começou a sentir raiva, e ela também não viu quando Alex Danvers as alcançou.

Kara e Kate no entanto continuavam a se olhar.

                -Danvers-Luthor... eu sou uma mulher casada - Kara a corrigiu prontamente.

                -É... eu me lembro - Kate cruzou os braços diante do corpo fitando-a - Você está bem?

Lena precisou de um par de segundos para notar que a pergunta era dirigida a ela, mas Kara quem respondeu:

                -Ela está ótima.

                -Não estou falando com você...

                -Hm... afiada Kara? Será que isso é algum tipo de provocação...

                -Talvez... você quer me testar?

                -Deus...

Lena suspirou bufando e enfim deixando-as sozinhas para seus próprios problemas, ela pegou o elevador e desceu, ignorando o fato de Kara, que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas, o casaco, seu cabelo selvagem e ainda muito bem, além de suas bochechas coradas o que significava que ela não voltou para casa como também não tomou banho e... Lena respirou fundo, não iria martirizar isso... e é claro que ela não tinha entendido sobre o que aconteceu com Kate, nem Lena entendia... nem na época e tampouco agora, e ela levou uma das mãos entre os olhos na ponte do nariz suspirando pesado pela enésima vez.

Devia ter ficado com Conner e ido para a L-Corp... bebesse com Sam e até mesmo Alex, falassem sobre o passado, talvez ela poderia perguntar sobre sua mãe Lillian, qualquer coisa... a ver Kara com aquele homem, qualquer coisa a essa estúpida situação... e quando ela ouviu o clique do elevador e saiu, Lena parou para olhar o bonito céu de Bludheaven, limpo e claro, a lua brilhava cercada por nuvens leves e estrelas que davam um ar calmo fazendo-a respirar fundo e olhar em seu relógio, e circulou os próprios braços lembrando-se que não tinha pego um casaco, ela apenas continuou andando pela avenida, observando as pessoas e caminhando também sem destino.

Gostava de fazer isso... ajudava a pensar ou não-pensar, e nesse momento, mais que bem-vindo. Entrou em um pequeno beco avistando uma lanchonete do outro lado da rua, talvez poderia encontrar algum bar por ali e se sentar um pouco e relaxar, pois, precisava realmente disso, mas uma dor-de-cabeça irritante latejou em sua têmpora.

 

.

 

_-Você acha que isso vai dar certo...? - Kara perguntou genuinamente preocupada, e Lena lembrou-se de respirar e se concentrar no atual problema assentindo e sorrindo para ela. Elas estavam contra Sam e Alex na noite de jogos, e a dupla imbatível, já haviam vencido nas duas vezes e Winn e J'onn perdiam de lavada por seis a zero. Lena girou suavemente para a risada de Ruby, e voltou-se para Kara notando que ela a observava, então mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia por quanto tempo podia jogar sobre o relacionamento delas mais, estava começando a ficar complicado, e tinha medo de investir e tê-la odiando-a, mas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa - Lena... tudo bem?_

_-Sim... - ela conseguiu dizer e pigarreou - Eu tenho uma ideia... a próxima sugestão é nossa... podemos ir com filmes._

_-Alex conhece todos os filmes que eu gosto... ela sabe meus preferidos e comédias_ _românticas... tudo._

_-Mas não os clássicos da Disney - Lena definitivamente se arrependeria quando compartilhasse o conhecimento sobre eles para além de Kara, mas quando viu a esperança ascender em seus olhos sabia que valeria a pena - Ela conhece os clássicos de Hitcock, 80 e 90 além de todas as versões de Terror até hoje... assim como Sam... mas eu também. - E a fitou com um sorriso sádico - O que você acha?_

_-Uh... - Kara a observou fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu finalmente feliz e lhe estendeu a mão que Lena apanhou em um cumprimento significativo em que você segurava o antebraço um do outro como faziam os antigos vassalos... - Vamos arrasar._

_Lena riu._

_-Vamos arrasar - ela concordou..._

 

_-E arrasaram._

_Winn anunciou animado ao fim do embate de 3x2 contra Sam e Alex, a irmã de Kara jogou-se dramaticamente para trás no sofá enquanto Ruby a consolava e ria também, e ela gritou surpresa quando Kara a abraçou apertado. E foi uma pequena eternidade em que seu coração disparou a adrenalina e Kara ignorava a irmã e os protestos que Lena a fitou sorrindo, seus óculos um pouco tortos no rosto e Lena sorriu para ela, por um momento, tudo a volta dela sumiu e só existia aquela deusa loira diante de si... literalmente, pois há tempos Lena conhecia sua identidade._

_E esperava paciente que Kara lhe dissesse..._

_Ajeitando os óculos dela, Lena ficou na ponta dos pés dando um beijo em seu rosto vendo-a corar, e Winn assobiou e Kara riu abraçando-a em alarme e girando-as de costas no instante em que pipoca e mais pipoca foi lançado contra elas. Lena não sabia que era possível se divertir... tanto._

_Deus, ela não se lembrava de se sentir tão leve há anos..._

_Ao fim da noite, ao anunciar que seu motorista já a esperava do lado de fora, ela despediu-se de todos, Winn e Lyra já tinham ido para casa, Brainy e Nia saíram há alguns minutos, Sam tinha Ruby enrolada em seu colo e ela e Alex pareciam engatadas em uma conversa, Kara fechou a porta com cuidado extra para não acordar a criança e sorriu para Lena apontando para que ela fosse na frente._

_-Você não precisa ir comigo até lá em baixo, Kara..._

_-Eu quero... - ela disse sorrindo - Além do mais, Alex e Sam podem usar um momento..._

_Lena riu._

_-Você também viu..._

_-Só um idiota não viria, Lena... - ela respondeu claramente preocupada, a mão sobre o peito dramaticamente fazendo-a rir - O que diabos foi aquilo? Eu me ausento por dois dias e elas parecem em ponto de iluminar um estado inteiro com tanta energia sexual contida. - Lena riu de novo pensando em quanto ela mesma poderia iluminar... mas afastou a idéia com um movimento de cabeça._

_-Talvez você esteja exagerando... - ela respirou encarando-a - Me pergunto como você consegue ser tão inteligente em certos momentos e às vezes tão cega..._

_-O que?_

_-Esqueça... - ela alcançou o elevador e virou-se para despedir-se, mas foi surpreendida quando Kara tocou seu rosto com uma mão enquanto a outra deslizou para a sua cintura apenas pairando ali, e tirando uma mecha perdida de seu cabelo de sua bochecha e Lena engoliu em seco - Kara...?_

_Então aconteceu... Kara, sua doce e tímida melhor amiga arfou no momento em que Lena conseguiu encontrar seus lábios, apenas pastando-os inquieta, e sentiu-se estremecer ao afastar-se de Kara, levando mais tempo do que era possível para abrir os olhos e encontrar os da loira por trás de seus óculos porque temia realmente ter arruinado uma amizade e o impulso de beijá-la foi mais forte, Lena quis xingar a si mesma pela estupidez, o que ela era uma adolescente?! Então sequer teve tempo para dizer algo quando Kara com a mão agora firme em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto a beijou de volta, entreabrindo os lábios e pedindo passagem por sua língua, Lena firmou-se em seus ombros andando a passos lentos para trás enquanto Kara ainda sem soltá-la, tirou a mão de sua cintura para firmar ao seu lado na parede e Lena sentiu a mesma em suas costas, ela não ouviu o som da descida do elevador, separaram-se apenas porque ele começou a se mexer e tocou sua testa na dela sentindo seu coração acelerado, as mãos de Kara em suas bochechas de novo._

_-Whoa... - murmurou a loira e Lena levantou os olhos para fitá-la tentando captar em seus olhos o que exatamente isso significava._

_-Kara... - Lena precisou se calar quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e um dos vizinhos de Kara a cumprimentou, rápida demais estava a seu lado escorada na parede, corada e olhando para frente Lena pigarreou mordendo o lábio inferior e também recebendo um aceno educado de cabeça, ela no entanto riu baixo para a situação recebendo um olhar da Danvers, e quando ele saiu Kara a segurou pelo pulso antes que também saísse, ela esticou o braço e pressionou o botão do 5° andar e então literalmente socou o botão de parar o elevador parar, olhou-a de uma forma que Lena precisou prender a respiração, e então as portas se fecharam e energia caiu e Kara bufou. Enfim Lena conseguiu rir._

_O que ela não tinha certeza era se de nervoso por tudo ou porque Kara parecia uma bagunça tão grande quanto ela. Talvez os dois..._

_E tateou as mãos no escuro até encontrá-la, tocou seus braços subindo lentamente para os dois lados de seu rosto._

_-Você está bem?_

_-Eu sou uma idiota..._

_-Por me beijar, ou por conseguir nos prender aqui?_

_-Os dois?_

_-Então você está se desculpando por me beijar, Kara...? - Lena perguntou próxima o suficiente para ver seu rosto no escuro sentir seu hálito do vinho que beberam, seus olhos ajustando-se devagar, mas sabia que Kara via cada detalhe nela... - Porque eu não estou... ou eu deveria? - ela sussurrou perto o suficiente pairar sobre sua boca e quando Kara não a afastou, Lena a beijou sendo pressionada para trás consequentemente trazendo-a consigo e Kara devolveu atrapalhada, pois conseguiu tropeçar em alguma coisa ao escapar a mão pela parede e Lena riu contra sua boca quando ela praguejou lutando para ficar de pé._

_-Desculpe... - ela repetiu irritada e suspirou._

_-Tudo bem... como saímos daqui?_

_-Não sei..._

_-Você está bem? - Kara não respondeu, ela bufou e disse:_

_-Oh foda-se - Lena sentiu suas sobrancelhas arquearem, mas então Kara apanhou suas mãos abrindo seus braços e Lena arfou quando a sentiu entrelaçar seus dedos levantando-as acima de sua cabeça e beijando-a sem sentido e mantendo-a firme contra a parede. Lena perdeu-se na sensação do corpo de Kara contra o seu, a maneira como ela finalmente a beijava quase obrigando-a a se afastar e checar se isso não era um sonho e se esquecer de respirar, só que não fazia diferença, não importava mais, e tudo o que queria, era perder-se na emoção, e Kara assustou-se de novo para o som de batidas do lado de fora e as duas se olharam, Lena escorou a testa no ombro de Kara que recusava-se a soltá-la._

                -Ei... tem alguém aí?!

_Era Alex...?_

_-Sim... - Lena respondeu - Kara e eu estamos presas..._

                -Sério? _\- O tom de voz de Sam era quase divertido e Lena mordeu o lábio inferior._

_-Não sou muito a favor de lugares fechados, sabe... - Kara conseguiu falar, mas Lena a sentiu abraçá-la pela cintura como se ponderasse realmente fazer isso da maneira mais rápida sair com ela dali se necessário - pode... tirar a gente daqui?_

                -Estamos tentando restaurar a energia... _\- Disse Alex_ \- As câmeras apagaram, as luzes e tudo... acho que eles conseguem ligar a reserva, só que leva alguns minutos... fiquem tranquilas...

_-Droga... - Kara murmurou e Lena soltou-se de seu aperto abraçando-a e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro, ela a sentiu relaxar em seus braços - Me desculpe por... isso._

_-Você realmente sente muito... se arrepende mesmo?_

_-O que?_

_-Por me beijar, Kara... - Lena soltou o ar tentando ao máximo ignorar a sensação em seu peito._

_-Rao não, Lena...! Sim... quer dizer, não. Eu só... – ela bufou de uma forma adorável – essa é uma ótima hora para me sentir perdida com palavras... - E respirou fundo - Eu não sei há quanto tempo queria fazer isso só... não assim, não presas no elevador, com minha irmã lá fora gritando se precisamos de ajuda e que vão ligar a energia... entendeu?_

_Oh..._

_-E... como você queria isso?_

_-Você sabe... sairíamos para jantar... um encontro._

_-É...? - Ela sentiu a respiração de Kara em seu pescoço em concordância - Bem, você definitivamente não precisa de pressa, querida... mas ainda assim, eu adoraria ter um encontro com você... e estou feliz que já tivéssemos passado da etapa do primeiro beijo especialmente se for aprofundar esse tipo de contato - Lena lhe deu um sorriso sabendo que ela corava em tons de vermelho pela insinuação a posição delas onde ela estava completamente pressionada e apoiada contra a parede pela perna de Kara em seu meio e a própria loira mantendo-a no lugar, e Kara afrouxou um pouco o aperto, mas Lena segurou sua cintura quando ouviu a voz feliz da Danvers mais velha lá fora._

                -Acho que não vai demorar muito mais... aguentem aí!

_-Ótimo... - murmurou Lena observando Kara - Você sabe... ainda poderíamos sair e fazer alguma coisa, já que Sam e Alex pareciam imersas em uma conversa... e eu suspeito que a caída de energia possa tê-las atrapalhado... não acho que você estaria disposta a ficar sozinha em seu apartamento essa noite também... poderíamos... sair. Se você quiser._

_-Oh, eu adoraria... - Concordou Kara sorrindo-lhe._

_E foi assim o primeiro beijo delas._

_E tecnicamente o primeiro encontro._

 

.

 

Lena piscou com força, a memória era tão vivida, que ela podia sentir o cheiro de flores vindo da roupa de Kara, assim como também o de seu xampu, além do gosto dela em seus lábios e automaticamente levou os dedos sobre eles respirando pesadamente... ela piscou ainda tonta tentou apoiar-se na parede.

 

.

 

_-Eu amo você, Kara... - Lena lhe disse, ela podia sentir seu coração acelerado, suas mãos tremendo, e o martelar suave em sua cabeça, mas se recusava a parar, e segurou-a como se fosse sua vida, o olhar surpreso no rosto da Supergirl, a formação das lágrimas ali, a forma como ela continuou parada encarando-a estupefata, Lena apenas a olhava de volta - Toda você._

_-Você sabia... como... quando...?_

_-Eu acho que sempre soube... - Ela disse de repente sentindo-se arrogante, o olhar surpreso da heroína... de Kara. Lena queria manter aquela expressão gravada em sua memória pela eternidade - Desde o dia que te conheci... Kara e Supergirl. E eu confesso que primeiro me senti traída..._

_-Você não me odeia...?_

_-Por um momento eu fiquei com raiva, pensei que não confiava em mim, mas... não era como estivemos durante todos esses anos... - ela admitiu dando-lhe um olhar carregado e respirou fundo. - Os salvamentos tão convenientes, nossos enfrentamentos, e embates... mas você conseguia estar lá por mim... sempre. E me proteger, mesmo que discordássemos essa é a verdade... eu amo você, Kara Danvers... E Supergirl._

_-Zor-El... - Ela respondeu aproximando-se e levantando-a em um abraço, Lena circulou seu pescoço e descansou a testa contra seu ombro e sentiu um beijo suave em sua têmpora - Meu nome é... Kara Zor-El._

 

                -Lena... - Ela sequer conseguiu registrar a voz o que estava acontecendo até sentir a familiaridade daquele corpo quente contra o seu, uma mão firme prendendo-se a sua e a outra em sua cintura, com a familiaridade, Lena fechou os olhos a cabeça no ombro dela que latejava e Kara a segurava por sua vida suspirando pesado e firmando-a tentando passar toda a segurança que queria e Lena respirou fundo - Ei... você está bem...? Lena...?! Lena.

                -Minha cabeça... - Ela conseguiu dizer antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

                -Lena!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> As reviravoltas maravilhosas... mano eu amo um drama.  
> Posso admitir que alguns assuntos eu não aborde com tanta atenção, mas eu queria realmente uma fic mais curta... e o foco na família Danvers-Luthor especialmente o laço que Lena está formando com o Kon de novo. Principalmente isso... porque a reconstrução dela e a Kara é uma queima lenta q é tão maravilhoso de construir... 
> 
> Tenho algo por WonderBat que também realmente me toma a atenção, e eu admito que sim... amo esse casal. Meu shipp favorito da DC além de Clois são eles... Diana e Bruce, que infelizmente é bem impossível, mas sou tranquila com isso :)  
> Amo as interações deles tanto quanto amo Supercorp... e eu espero q estejam gostando.  
> Acredito q no próximo cap eu vou ter uma numeração exata sobre quantos terão essa fic... enfim... 
> 
> ;) até a próxima


	12. Sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHEEEEEEEEEO  
> MANO EU TO MUITO ATRASADA.
> 
> ahsuashauhsuahs  
> mas precisava postar hoje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumo rápido...
> 
> Kate explica tudo,  
> Kara e Lena finalmente colocam tudo na mesa e bem...  
> é ler e saber.  
> E fodaç, esse capítulo é maior q o último
> 
> agora.... só tenho uma coisa a dizer:  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Ps: alguém viu a foto da Odette com a Kate?  
> Essas duas são mto lindas

 

* * *

 

 **Frase do dia** : Você tem que fazer o que é certo, e que se danem as consequências – Morgana (MERLIN)

* * *

 

 **ERGOT HOSPITAL**  
**BLUDHEAVEN  
** **1:12 AM**

 

 

            SUA CABEÇA ESTAVA ESTRANHA...

E seu corpo pesava tanto que ela o sentia como chumbo.

Ao abrir os olhos, uma onda de náusea a tomou e ela fechou os olhos com força conseguindo levantar um pouco a cabeça até passar, então Lena angulou virou para o som de bipes e confusa, percebeu que vinham de um aparelho ligado a seu braço, ela o ergueu um pouco notando não apenas a solução intravenosa, como também o fato de estar deitada em uma maca de hospital.

Fechou os olhos por um momento quase voltando a terra dos sonhos, mas então os abriu alarmada, e forçou-se a ficar de pé ainda que tudo protestasse. A sensação de dejá-vú voltou com tudo, e ela levantou-se apoiando-se na beirada da cama, e lembrou-se da noite em que acordou no hospital quatro anos atrás... sozinha e confusa, mas as memórias estavam aqui agora. Pelo menos dos últimos dias, ela conseguia se recordar de Kon e Kara. E que nesses quatro anos, esteve longe deles.

Lena apanhou a agulha e puxou com força de seu braço praguejando no processo pela dor, a maldita máquina infernal anunciou um bipe contínuo agora e ela virou-se para a porta sentindo-se tonta no momento que ficou de pé, mas conseguiu apoiar na parede e não registrou quando a porta se abriu, um par de mãos fortes segurando-a antes que caísse no chão.

 _-Lena... Lena_ \- _Kara - Eu tenho você... está tudo bem_ \- Kara a levantou carregando-a ao estilo de noiva, e Lena escorou a cabeça contra ela.

Era quente...

 _-Traga-a aqui_ – Isto era... Alex?

Ela sentiu a cama em suas costas e sua cabeça doía tanto que Lena queria apenas bater em si mesma até a dor passar, e tentou conter um grito. Sua visão ficou borrada, e seu estômago mais embrulhado. Ela queria xingar, mas não conseguia se concentrar nem nisso.

            _-Alex..._ \- Era a voz de Kara, que trêmula tocou sua testa, então ela viu a figura de Alex agora afastando a irmã de si que só conseguiu piscar com força.

Alex tinha o olhar apertado e então tocou seu ombro e seu rosto pedindo:

            _-Tudo bem, Lena se acalme... vamos... estamos aqui - Alex tocou seu pescoço e verificou seu relógio de pulso_ \- A pressão dela está muito alterada... e os batimentos cardíacos... preciso acalmá-la antes de ligar de novo a IV... - E então saiu de seu campo de visão e Kara perguntou:

            _-O que é isso?_

_-É um sedativo, segure-a._

_-Alex..._

_-Segure ela, Kara._

Lena sentiu as mesmas mãos pressionando-a gentilmente e uma picada em seu braço direito, por um instante ela apenas quis gritar de novo, mas a dor diminuiu...

... assim como sua consciência, e ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

 

.

 

_Lena tinha sonhado com Kara e Conner agora..._

_... ela tinha chegado em casa exausta, uma conferência de quatro horas com a única voz agradável a ouvir fosse a de Sam, que tentou auxiliar e acompanhá-la em meio a maldita bagunça, infelizmente tudo ficava cada vez pior e Lena se viu encerrando a discussão, pois já eram mais de 11 da noite de seu maldito aniversário, pelo amor dos Deuses... e tudo o que queria era voltar para casa, para sua esposa e filho._

_E ela deixou uma sala inteira - exceto Sam - irritados para trás pela decisão não finalizada ao deixar seu posto irredutível, mas se eles não conseguiam resolver-se no formato do dispositivo, não era sua culpa, e como a maior financiadora, suspeitava que ninguém iria contra sua oposição... ao menos não essa noite. Pediu ao motorista para acelerar, e olhou frustrada para as fotos contínuas de Kara em seu celular, onde Kon estava sentado em seu colo, ele havia aprendido a firmar o corpo há pouco tempo e com Alex aparecendo parcialmente ali, na outra foto apenas de Kon deitado e rindo de alguma palhaçada de Kara, Lena podia reconhecer suas mãos e o anel de casamento nela... mais uma com ele... em uma dessas tinha Winn tentando ensiná-lo a jogar videogame... mas ele apenas ficou sentado em seu colo enquanto Winn jogava._

_Até Ruby apareceu em uma fotografia, qual Sam também mostrou a ela consternada e falsamente ofendida por sua filha participar do jogo e elas não. Lena entendia._

_Então viu a última foto._

_-Oh deus - Ela murmurou automaticamente._

_-Tudo bem, Sra. Luthor? – Veio a pergunta de Frank preocupado._

_-Sim... - Kara estava flutuando com ele no meio da sala. Cristo... ela teria que falar com ela sobre isso, e apagou a imagem não sem antes olhar a mesma por um longo tempo e enviou-lhe uma mensagem "no caminho para casa" só que Kara não respondeu._

_Finalmente subiu o elevador e abriu a porta contente, mas foi recebida com a luz fraca e parou quando pegou a cena. Lena apoiou o corpo contra o portal, o casaco no braço e sorriu. Deitada no chão, estava Kara. Conner sobre ela em seu peito a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, os dois dormindo profundamente._

_-Droga... - ela sussurrou, praticamente um movimento de lábios, mas ainda assim a despertou e Kara abriu os olhos encontrando os seus. Lena lhe dava crédito, a roupa de Supergirl lhe fazia um bem danado... atribuída em suas curvas perfeitas e ainda a assentando, e vestida assim ainda que sem a capa que usava como um cobertor sobre o filho ela estava... uau - Eu sinto muito._

_Kara conseguiu se levantar devagar com o pequeno nos braços e Lena aproximou-se com cuidado do filho adormecido e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e outro em Kara respirando contra sua boca._

_-Eu realmente sinto muito..._

_-Você está bem? - Kara perguntou daquele jeito todo... Kara._

_-Eu deveria... ter adiado a reunião... acabei perdendo a hora e quando vi... e vocês planejaram tudo isso e eu..._

_-Ei... - Kara apoiou a criança em um braço tão naturalmente que só ela, e Lena mordeu o lábio para a visão, esticando a outra mão ela estendeu-lhe e Lena se viu apanhando-a e se aproximando quando Kara a beijou suavemente - Ainda é seu aniversário, sabe..._

_-Sinto muito... - ela repetiu - Eu adoraria ter passado esse tempo com vocês... cada segundo._

_-Eu sei... - Kara disse, a mão em sua bochecha esfregando-a carinhosamente - E ele também sabe, mas... ainda teremos muito disso, Lee... e tanto você quanto eu sabemos que é complicado dado nosso tempo... e ei... você está aqui. Agora._

_-Você é a Supergirl, Kara - ela riu baixo - Que consegue chegar em tempo de dar um beijo de boa noite em seu filho não importa quão ocupada esteja, e está presente sempre... eu não quero ser a mãe... Luthor - Ela bufou dando-lhe um olhar e Kara riu - Se é que você me entende..._

_-Eu entendo, e você é a Super-mãe-Luthor... e nem sempre eu posso deixar a luta no meio para chegar em tempo de antes dele dormir... - Kara lhe deu um selinho calando-a porque Lena tinha outra resposta preparada – Você é perfeita... - E outro - E ele e eu sabemos... - Mais um - e não me dê esse olhar Lee... vem aqui._

_Ela foi de bom grado, escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e Kara sorriu circulando sua cintura e ainda com a outra mão mantendo Kon adormecido, Lena não soube quanto tempo ficou ali balançando suavemente com Kara relaxou aos poucos e apenas levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e sorriu bicando seus lábios._

_-Obrigada..._

_-Sempre._

 

* * *

 

 

LENA TINHA ACORDADO ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS E EMPRESTOU O TELEFONE DE ALEX. Sua cunhada era realmente a melhor pessoa, tão prestativa que ela sequer precisava perguntar algo duas vezes ou esclarecer qualquer coisa, porque tudo o que Alex dizia era para se acalmar que iria ajudá-la. Lena sabia que tinha tido um forte ataque de pânico, e isso acabou transformando-se em uma crise de ansiedade, embora ela não tenha esclarecido realmente o porquê.

Pediu a Alex seu celular emprestado, precisava falar com Cat.

A ruiva não se opôs, ao contrário, ela lhe entregou o aparelho e então a deixou sozinha, e lena sabia que provavelmente fizera-o levantando Kara consigo a contragosto. Sua esposa se recusava a sair de seu leito e por isso, lena se sentia ainda pior. Para ser honesta, ela não sabia como lidar com Kara. Não fazia ideia de como iniciar uma conversa, e principalmente expor tudo o que sentia... como e especialmente o que estava errado.

E então conseguiu apenas bufar de novo inutilmente, o telefone seguro na mão e a calma e tranquilidade da mulher loira do outro lado da linha, acalmava-a também simplesmente porque ela se dispunha a escutá-la:

 

 _-Como se sente?_ \- Cat perguntou em uma voz relaxante e ela respirou fundo para isso assentindo descrente, embora a outra mulher não pudesse vê-la realmente. 

-Confusa... nervosa, estressada... eu não sei? - Lena suspirou devolvendo irritada ainda que grata porque a loira sabia que não com ela, e enquanto a respiração de Cat era tranquila a sua própria respondia em um bufar - Eu realmente... eu não sei o que pensar mais... nem sei porque estou surpresa com qualquer coisa.

 _-Você me disse que se envolveram por um mês inteiro..._ \- Cat a interrompeu calmamente - _o que realmente aconteceu quando-_

-Sim, mas... Como ela não sabia quem eu era? A mulher é prima de Bruce... Deus, Cat... Ela... é – Cortou a si mesma asperamente odiando-se porque Cat não tinha nada a ver com isso, principalmente o fato de Kate Kane não ser apenas sua ex, como também a Batwoman... para Lena, pensar que esteve tão perto de sua família era real... era o mais estressante, e realmente o que a fazia se sentir pior, só que esse não era um segredo seu para compartilhar, e ainda que soubesse que precisava falar com Kara... apenas não podia. Não ainda.

Não enquanto não esclarecesse tudo com Kane...

 _-Sim... eu sei_ \- e arqueou a sobrancelha para a resposta significativa, infelizmente Cat Grant não ofereceu mais informações - Há uma nota no Gotham Journal de doze semanas atrás... – Lena podia ouvir o leve farfalhar de folhas - Kate está com Bárbara Gordon e Selina Kyle em um evento... embora na foto seu braço envolve a Sra. Kyle com a mesma possessão em que um casal demonstra afeto... eu me pergunto porque realmente vocês terminaram até hoje.

Lena suspirou.

-Tá falando sério? – ela repetiu – Esse ainda é o seu dilema?!

-... Ainda assim, você devia perguntar a ela. Sobre tudo isso, Kieran - era agradável que Cat ainda a chamasse assim especialmente porque não a tratava diferente e isso aquecia seu coração, lhe dava uma sensação calma embora não fosse seu primeiro nome, ainda era seu nome e ela apenas sentiu morder o próprio lábio.

Fazia tanto tempo que não falava com James... infelizmente o clima entre eles era estranho visto que o Sr. Olsen teve problemas com seu irmão, e embora Lena não se lembrasse e a própria Alex lhe tivesse dito que ela não estava ligada a Lex tanto quanto Kara e os outros afirmaram, ela suspeitava que ele não pensava assim...

... mas tudo bem. James era seu amigo, e o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele apenas precisava de um momento. E que logo estariam conversando...

            -Acha mesmo que eu devia perguntar a Kate? – Lena repetiu incerta.

-Bem... - Respondeu a nova voz da janela assustando-a como o inferno. O cabelo ruivo, as roupas negras com o símbolo do morcego em seu peito em vermelho vivo tanto quanto a capa e botas combinavam, ela era uma visão e apoiada com extrema facilidade ali, lhe dirigiu um sorriso, os olhos azuis brilhando por trás da máscara de morcego - Você pode perguntar o que quiser.

-Cat eu ligo mais tarde.

_-Até mais querida._

-Oi Lena - falou Kate em um cumprimento e Lena suspirou de novo. Claro que como uma Luthor ela teria que estar bem no centro do problema que eram os super-heróis...

-Batwoman.

* * *

 

A EXPRESSÃO SERIA DE LENA LHE DEU UMA PAUSA.

Definitivamente analítica, Kate tentou não ficar desconfortável como aqueles olhos verdes a encaravam de volta, então calmamente desceu do parapeito da janela, com ela ainda deitada na cama e fitando cada movimento seu, empurrou a porta um pouco praticamente fechando-a.

-Você tem dois minutos - Disse ela - Faça suas perguntas, Kieran. 

Lena piscou com força e por um momento Kate se odiou pelo efeito contrário. 

-Não me chame assim - Ela pediu, seu tom de voz era mais calmo do que seus olhos ainda atentos nela - quando me disse seu segredo, pensei que isso era tudo... quer dizer, toda a bagagem que você carregava... não que eu te julgue por isso.

Kate se lembrou, para elas o clima já havia “esfriado” entre elas e ainda assim, sabia que podia encontrar uma amiga na Srta. Kieran Green... uma amiga gostosa qual ainda poderia manter contato... e então durante um assalto ao Smallville Journal há cinco meses, ela descobriu sua identidade apenas por ouvir sua voz... em seu emulador.

E ainda reconheceu seu gesto.

Kate não se denunciou... ela foi apenas... descuidada.

E suspirou para isso. 

-Eu não exatamente disse a você... você descobriu. 

Kate se lembrava da noite em que com um único abraço Kieran simplesmente juntou dois e dois, ela não apenas afastou-se quando uivou em resposta a pressão em suas costelas por ter sido jogada sobre uma pilastra ajudada por Kieran e James, esta, simplesmente percebeu que ela era a Batwoman no simples gesto. E agora observando seus bonitos traços em seu cabelo negro de novo, não usando óculos de armação e definitivamente não tendo todo um sistema de dados ocultando sua identidade, Lena Luthor em todo o seu auge suspirou por sua resposta.

Passara-se quase um minuto.

-Você sabia quem eu era? Lena Luthor, digo.

-Não. 

-Antes de Kieran e Metrópolis... nos conhecemos? 

-Não – Kate repetiu - tive contato em um acordo sobre uma patente tecnológica de um projeto há quase nove anos com seu irmão Lex Luthor e sua mãe... mas ele era um bastardo homofóbico e corrupto, tivemos um desentendimento e se não fosse por Robert Queen eu não teria fechado o acordo, então três anos mais tarde tínhamos uma reunião na antiga Starling City. Você a havia convocado... então enviei um emissário... emissária e amiga. Bárbara Gordon... ela trabalhou comigo por seis meses naquele ano e então voltou a Gotham. Kara a conhece por Oráculo nos dias atuais...  Era a única vez em que Lena Luthor tinha uma reunião comigo... eu te conheci como Kieran.

            -Você nunca... me investigou?

            -Eu tentei ajudá-la, você se lembra – Lena assentiu – Mas você era...

            -Uma ninguém – Lena respondeu.

            -Isso não é verdade, K...

            -É a verdade – Lena discordou prontamente – Só que não mais... – ela suspirou pesadamente – e quatro anos atrás? Você eu não sei... nunca viu fotos minhas nos jornais... não estou culpando você de nada só-

            -Eu sei...

            -Eu não estive nas buscas quando você desapareceu... sem falar que naquela época eu preferia lidar com meus próprios problemas... meu próprio passado e história... Depois de ajudar Batman, fui no Afeganistão por sete meses... e vivi alguns anos depois na África... e então finalmente voltei há três anos.

-Pessoal? - Lena lhe deu um olhar carregado - e isto seria...

-Sim - Kate preferia não falar sobre sua ex e nem seu pai. Principalmente seu pai. Seu relacionamento conturbado com o homem e então sua morte, e especialmente sua morte. Ela respirou fundo o tempo estava no fim. 

Significava que Kara logo estaria de volta.

-Isso é tudo o que tem a me dizer, Kate? 

-Você nunca foi _minha_ Lena.... Embora eu quisesse que sim - admitiu com pesar - nosso tempo foi breve, eu admito, mas... significativo. Você é especial... não se esqueça disso – E sorriu por vê-la em uma perda de palavras.

Seus bonitos olhos brilhando em surpresa e agradecimento.

-Eu... sinto muito. 

Aquilo realmente soava como um dejá-vú quando Kieran lhe disse que não poderia lidar com nada além de sua própria bagagem, na época Kate não concordou quando ela falou que o "isso" se tratava de si mesma e seus próprios sentimentos.

Quando no princípio tudo era incrível, quente... e maravilhoso, e então o relacionamento delas esfriou... Até mesmo o sexo parecia um escape a conversas ou uma simples convivência comum. E então um mês facilmente transformou rapidamente em passado... uma boa memória. 

-Eu sei. Você e Kara precisam resolver isso... 

Ciente do movimento aproximando-se ela foi até a janela e respirou fundo para a outra presença que iria enfrentar e disse: 

-Cuide-se - teve certeza que a ouviu responder um "você também" e então saltou graciosa, descendo até que enfim seus pés tocaram o chão. Kate parou, no entanto, e franziu o cenho para a familiar visão de Diana.

Mesmo em suas roupas de mulher-maravilha. Os braceletes, luvas, o traje ela tinha também uma capa cinzenta que a cobria e camuflava. Definitivamente misturando-se a escuridão da noite, e seus olhos analíticos lhe deram uma pausa.

-Di... - Kate sorriu observando a bela morena que tirou Bruce de Selina. Lembrando-se de seu momento com a ex do primo ela manteve um comentário seco. 

-Precisamos conversar... 

Então lá estava ele também. 

Sempre sendo capaz de surpreender o inferno fora de qualquer pessoa, o som de sua capa ondulou contra o vento e ela levantou os olhos. Ainda no andar acima de sua cabeça escondido entre uma pilastra e o parapeito do prédio... ninguém menos que o Batman a encarava de volta. Kate suspirou provavelmente pela enésima vez.

Seria uma noite muito... muito longa. 

 

* * *

 

 

-EU REALMENTE NÃO TENHO TODA A NOITE PARA UMA CONVERSA... o que querem saber, porque estou voltando para a cidade.

-Você sabia sobre Lena? - Bruce perguntou prontamente ao descer do telhado sem fazer nenhum som. Diana o fitou e de volta a ela escorada contra o edifício que a mantinha fora de holofotes. Kate quase suspirou outra vez, três super-heróis em um beco, se um bandido não os avistasse provavelmente um civil e então a mídia iria.

E ela se perguntou qual o nome seria dado a matéria agora...

“Fofoca depois da meia-noite” pairava em seu cérebro.

-Dos jornais. A conheci como Kieran. 

-E não ligou os pontos?

-Infelizmente também como todos, não - Kate respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do peito, não era surpresa que Diana e seu primo ficaram super protetores dos conjugues ligados aos supers especialmente depois do nascimento de Kassandra e retorno de Damian, entretanto duvidar dela, já era demais. 

-Não estamos duvidando de você - respondeu Diana ante e Kate estremeceu internamente pelo quanto a Sra. Wayne era capaz de registrar a mínima emoção e pensamento que pudesse passar por sua cabeça e sabia que foi exatamente assim que se aproximou de seu primo Bruce... - Apenas queremos entender o que aconteceu. 

-Conheci Kieran há quase um ano - Ela respondeu - houve uma... Faísca. Começamos algo e então toda a bagunça de nossas vidas era um inconveniente bem-vindo... para finalmente não ser mais. Por um mês inteiro pensamos ser capazes de equilibrar tudo, mas como uma Wayne eu também tenho outras preocupações... noturnas. E ela não estava disposta a me seguir além do arco-íris. 

-E por isso vocês terminaram. 

-Foi bom enquanto durou... A novidade, a emoção do relacionamento... E então veio a vida como uma onda e nos jogou pela maré. 

Diana sorriu suavemente. 

Kate deu de ombros sinceramente.

Bruce continuou imóvel.

-Metáfora interessante... - E lhe deu um olhar curioso. 

-Eu sobrevivi e ela também... Mas não a conheci como Lena. Você sabe o porquê. E para onde fui depois disso...

-Afeganistão... - Murmurou Bruce assentindo. 

-Sim... - Kate concordou com um arrepio. - Me digam o que descobriram sobre o sumiço de Lena. Como ela nunca foi localizada na base de dados?

-Você viu...?

-Posso não ser a melhor detetive do mundo, Batman, mas ainda sei como conduzir uma investigação... e eu posso tê-la tentado ajudar como Kieran por isso... tivemos uma discussão, pois tudo o que eu procurei ela também já o tinha... infelizmente fui levada a um beco sem-saída e por seu próprio pedido... deixei o caso.

Ele esperou sua conclusão e respondeu:

-Seu DNA foi alterado na base de dados primordial... Brainiac 5 tentou fazer as conexões e alterações... E ele teve um grande problema com isso... felizmente tudo está nos eixos de novo... ao menos espero que permaneça assim.

-Sabem quem fez isso e por que?

-Ainda não – Respondeu Diana.

-Quem mudaria a base de dados de uma pessoa?

-... pensamos que Lex esteja por trás disso.

-E ele teria esse acesso...? – Ela viu Diana morder o lábio inferior enquanto Bruce apertou os olhos mesmo por trás das fendas no capuz - Pelo que sei o Sr. Luthor sumiu há quatro anos... desde a invasão. 

-Convenientemente. – Concordou seu primo.  

-Há algo que eu posso fazer? 

-Sim. Fique longe de Lena e Kara - Bruce respondeu lhe dando uma sobrancelha arqueada ainda por baixo da máscara. Sua resposta foi provavelmente um olhar igualitário.

-Bruce... - Diana chamou seu nome em tom de aviso e ele lançou sua arma por um prédio dando-lhe um último olhar - os meninos poderiam usar alguma ajuda em Gotham. Damian está aprendendo a liderar, não acho que ele deveria fazer isso sem nenhuma supervisão... nem sempre Dick pode vigiá-lo.

Kate sorriu como o gato que acabava de engolir o pássaro. 

-Ainda bem que temos um dos nossos pais para confiar em nós plenamente sobre qualquer coisa - e deu um olhar significativo a Diana referindo-se a mãe do bat-clã para então lhe dar sua melhor carranca - e eu não estou me afastando porque pede, mas sim porque sei o quanto seria complicado a Lena minha presença... - Ela respondeu teimosa e observou Batman subir e sumir. 

-Apenas isso? - Diana perguntou com um sorriso e Kate a fitou. Era bom que não usasse uma máscara dando-lhe clara visão de seu rosto e expressões - ou seria por causa da batalha na ilha Shell e seu assunto não-resolvido com Kara...?

-Aquilo foi contraproducente... você sabe. 

-Sim... E eu agradeço a você e Kara pela ajuda com Damian e Tim há dois anos. 

-Você e Bruce estavam presos e uma de nós tinha que salvar suas bundas, apenas lamento ter me desconcentrado dando a vantagem a loira... 

Diana riu, afinal ela não estava em pleno controle de si mesma na época. Kate fez uma careta inevitável lembrando-se das prisões de kriptonita em torno dos pulsos de Kara e Diana que restringiam seus poderes meta, com Batman, Clark e os garotos fora de combate ela precisava enfrentar Kara em um embate para alcançar e libertar os Wayne e assim voltarem para casa, mas mesmo Kara restrita por kriptonita ganhou a luta. 

E elas não entravam em uma conversa agradável desde então... sem falar que por vezes, Kate precisou lidar com sua presença na L-Corp já que a Sra. Luthor-Danvers era a herdeira direta de Lena.

Se ela soubesse literalmente quem era esta última... Ok.

Isso era exatamente o porquê devia mesmo ir para casa. Ela conhecia a si mesma para saber que não poderia evitar flertar com Lena... bastou alguns minutos reencontrando-a no escritório de Dick ontem que ela já estava disposta a fazer o que poderia para ajudá-la.

Bruce e Diana estavam nisso... Lena tinha sua esposa, e família...

Ela iria atrapalhar.

E sobrar... de novo.

-Tudo bem... Se precisarem de mim...

-Entraremos em contato... Kate? - E parou para fitá-la - Desculpe por tudo isso. 

Diana era tão gentil... que isso sempre a surpreendia, mas não o fato de saber que Bruce nunca a deixaria ir. Se ele o fizesse... bem... ela poderia tentar a atenção da Mulher-Maravilha. E sorriu para a mesma.

-Não era para ser Di... - Respondeu sincera olhando para o andar onde Lena estava - Então... Talvez uma próxima vez. 

Diana assentiu com um sorriso. 

-Verifique Tim e Dan por mim, sim?

Ela riu. 

-Claro - e então se foi. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dessa vez, quando acordou, era quase manhã, e ela não estava sozinha.

Deitada em seu leito na sua direita, a cabeça sobre o próprio braço estava Kara. Lena resistiu ao impulso de tocar seu cabelo, ela parecia tão pacífica que era quase um crime, pois suspeitava que ainda com sua super... _tudo_ , Kara ainda sentiria uma tremenda dor no pescoço ao despertar, mas quando tentou mover-se por si mesma sentiu seu braço dolorido, o local onde arrancou o IV estava roxo e ela gemeu baixo, mas o suficiente para acordar sua esposa.

            -Lena...? O que foi? Está tudo bem?! Vou chamar um médico para você, Alex deve-

            -Kara... Kara, ei... eu estou bem - ela respirou fundo piscando longamente e abriu os olhos para encontrar os preocupados de Kara lembrando-se de sua conversa com Kate noite passada e então a baixa conversa dela e Alex no corredor, mas Lena estava tão cansada que decidiu mandar uma mensagem a Cat e tentar dormir um pouco... parece que conseguiu - O que aconteceu?

            -Você desmaiou... você... está bem?

            -Minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco... - ela admitiu levando a mão à têmpora e pensou um pouco fitando-a - Onde... exatamente estamos...?

            -Em Bludheaven.

 

            -Oh - então foi tudo verdade, e Lena respirou fundo recostando-se para trás na cama e Kara a fitou então ela lembrou-se que havia dito a Conner que voltaria, mas já começava um novo dia e seu semblante ficou preocupado novamente e em alarme, então tentou se levantar sendo impedida de novo pela loira que a segurou mantendo-a para baixo com um olhar preocupado.

            -O que está fazendo...?

            -Eu disse ao Kon que estar... estaria em casa ainda h-hoje.

            -Não... não é necessário, quer dizer... - Kara a segurou gentilmente como na noite passada e Lena a fitou irritada - Kon está aqui, na verdade ele está lá fora com Alex comendo.

            -O que?

            -Ficamos com você a noite toda... eu fui buscá-lo...

            -Você o trouxe ao hospital? - Ela sentiu o pânico subir por sua garganta, não precisava que ele a visse assim. Nem queria que ela a visse assim - Kara...

            -Não me dê esse olhar, eu estava apavorada, Lena. Apavorada pela simples ideia de perder você outra vez... e Sam disse que ele não dormiu a noite toda... ele não ficou tranquilo até vir aqui... bem, ele não foi o único – ela respondeu fitando-a. De alguma forma, Lena sabia que ela sabia... De sua visita esta madrugada e se ainda restava alguma dúvida, sua esposa acrescentou - Alex me pediu para deixarem vocês conversarem e então fui para casa ver Conner...

            -Você quer me acusar de deixar nosso filho sozinho quando você fez isso ontem a noite? – ela não conseguiu se impedir de perguntar – Já que encontrei você usando as mesmas roupas de ontem de mãos dadas com outro homem e em seu escritório. Por acaso este homem é seu ex.

            -Ele não é meu ex... mas isso também se aplicaria para Kate no seu quarto...?

E lhe deu um olhar.

            -Ponto tomado... - Respondeu e respirou fundo, sua cabeça ainda dóia e não queria ter essa conversa... agora - você pode apenas buscá-lo? Eu quero vê-lo.

            -Não, vamos conversar antes.

            -Não há nada para falar, Kara. Você já deixou claro exatamente como se sente e o que isso tudo significa...

-Você não faz ideia...

-Eu faço.

-Se você disse que isso é um erro, Lena... eu...

-O que? - Ela pediu tentando não estremecer muito, desejando que Kara não pudesse registrar cada batida de seu coração, a dor em falar aquilo - Eu não sou nem nunca fui sua esposa, eu não passo de uma sombra da Lena Luthor que você conheceu... então ao menos me deixe estar presente pelo Kon... é _tudo_ o que te peço.

            -Você não acha que-

Mas Kara foi interrompida pela abertura da porta, o dito cujo ali em uma camisa de mangas longa listrada em cinza e verde-musgo, o cabelo negro ainda mais rebelde que se lembrava, em suas calças jeans e tênis de corrida ele parou na entrada, olhou de uma para a outra e então um sorriso lento adornou seu bonito rosto infantil.

            -Você está acordada... - Lena sentiu seu peito se afundar quando o viu encher os olhos de lágrimas e em passos rápidos ele fechou a distância escalando a cama e jogando-se em seus braços, e ela o abraçou de volta apertado ignorando qualquer dor, e apenas pressionando-o contra si. Conner era mais do que Lena merecia, ela tinha isso e não iria deixá-lo... nunca - Você está acordada - ele repetiu respirando contra o seu cabelo.

            -Querido devagar... Lena ainda está se recuperando - Alex falou gentilmente.

            -Desculpe...

            -Tudo bem... - Disse ela afastando-o apenas para tirar o cabelo de seus olhos e esfregar suas bochechas então fitá-lo devolvendo um sorriso tranquilizador a ele. Se perguntou o que exatamente Kara havia lhe dito sobre seu mal-estar -... me desculpe... - Lena lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça afagando-o com carinho e ele a abraçou de novo - Eu estava cansada e não percebi o quanto... mas estou bem agora. E estou com você.

            -Você disse que iria voltar, mamãe...

Além de seu tom de voz, aquela única palavra era suficiente para quebrar seu coração, e Lena engoliu e o ajeitou em seu colo vendo-o olhá-la desconfiado para a forma como ela puxou a IV tentando a todo custo tirar a mesma do caminho enquanto o apoiava em seus braços deitado em seu colo, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro e o abraçava de volta apertado.

            -Sim amor, me desculpe... - e lhe deu outro beijo no topo da cabeça.

            -Lena está bem, Kon... - Veio a voz de Alex da entrada, a ruiva estava usando roupas formais e tinha um sorriso para ela que Lena retribuiu com menos suavidade que ela merecia, então viu a expressão de Kara e isso foi ainda pior.

            -Lena...

            -Depois - ela disse mantendo o aperto no filho - Você terá tudo o que quer, Kara... eu prometo - garantiu olhando em seus olhos - Eu prometo que estarei fora de toda e qualquer preocupação que possa lhe causar, faça o que precisa ser feito e terá minha assinatura, você terá tudo só não agora...

Ela não queria dizer a palavra divórcio.

Não quando tinha o filho em seus braços, e ele parecia realmente preocupado com sua saúde, mas felizmente viu-o sonolento e ele não pegava nas entrelinhas o que diziam, Alex sim, que franziu o cenho olhando dela para a irmã, e de novo.

            -Eu... - Kara soltou o ar encarando-a sua voz era um fio, ainda assim não vacilou - Tem certeza disso? É o que você quer?!

            -Sim.. só... não agora.

Lena ajeitou Conner de novo recostando-se no travesseiro e lhe tirou os sapatos, quais Kara apanhou colocando-os no chão e ele sorriu por um momento olhando de uma mãe para a outra e Kara ficou de pé e tocando-lhe o rosto enquanto Lena ficava confortável e evitando olhá-la. Ela quase pensou em ligar de novo para Cat, apenas sabendo que a mulher iria lhe fazer um nenhum pouco sutil discurso sobre ser idiota.

Lena se sentia idiota...

Mas isso era inevitável.

            -Eu vou.… buscar um café... estarei no corredor. Vou deixar vocês dois... durma um pouco... – e tocou o cabelo do filho uma última vez - você também, coração.

Lena assentiu em resposta.

            -Okay... - Inteligente demais, a criança tocou seu rosto e aceitou o beijo de despedida de sua mãe kriptoniana, Lena tentou respirar ignorando o perfume de Kara que chegou a seus sentidos, ela piscou quieta e Kon voltou a posição escorado contra ela, em silêncio circulou o braço sobre o torso do garoto que apenas fechou os olhos em comum acordo e adormeceram abraçados.

Dessa vez, Lena não sonhou.

 

* * *

 

 

 **NATIONAL CITY**  
**APARTAMENTO DE KARA, LENA E KON  
** **3 PM**

 

 

            ELES CHEGARAM EM CASA AINDA NO COMEÇO DA TARDE.

Kara olhou para Lena, a sensação de dejá-vú ao vê-la com uma toalha na cabeça andando pelo corredor, ainda que vestida com roupas leves como calças de pijama e uma camisa de mangas longas e branca, sua esposa desviou o olhar do caminho que fazia para ela sentada no sofá da sala claramente esperando-a.

            -Ei...

            -Ei uh.... Tudo bem?

            -Sim. Conner não está com você?

            -Não ele... Alex o levou para um sorvete com Kassie... ela veio aqui com Diana - Ela disse vendo-a assentir e olhar a sua volta por um instante com uma expressão perdida - Lena?

            -Estamos em nossa casa com nosso filho... E eu ainda não me lembro, ainda não consigo juntar tudo em minha cabeça... - Kara sabia sobre os vislumbres que ela tinha, mas por Lena parecer ainda mais perturbada sobre o que diabos ela tenha se recordado, ainda que inquieta, Kara decidiu lhe dar um tempo para falar sobre isso - Vi fotos ouvi histórias, e tudo só que... Ainda é surreal, Kara. E há todos esses jornalistas e...

            -Eles não vão incomodar você - Kara disse.

            -... Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu - Lena finalizou com pesar - Eu não tinha o direito de reagir como reagi... e eu definitivamente lamento todo o... transtorno. E a preocupação extra...

            -Você não tem que se desculpar.

            -Tenho... com você e principalmente com Conner, e todas essas pessoas em sua casa...

            -Nossa casa.

            -Você não pode apenas agir Super sobre eles...sempre - Lena disse com um sorriso carregado e um suspiro - pelo menos não comigo... além do mais não é só isso... - Kara notou que ela tinha uma expressão apertada e sabia muito bem o por quê. Lena era noticia em todos os jornais, haviam especulações e perguntas sobre o que aconteceu, e ante a sua conversa com Cat que falaram a sós e depois sua própria entrevista a ex-chefe, ela sabia que precisava esclarecer o que podia... para acalmar os nervos e tentar controlar tudo. Ainda assim, Lena Luthor viva, era a notícia em... todo o lado.

Então Kara finalmente marcou uma entrevista com Cat Grant.

            -Kate voltou para Gotham – ela disse sem fitá-la – Ela... não sabia sobre mim.

Kara assentiu ciente não apenas dessa conversa da Batwoman com sua esposa, como também Diana e Bruce.

            -Lena... Olhe para mim - Kara pediu vendo-a encontrar seus olhos incerteza na sua expressão e se aproximou dela. Lena não se afastou, e ela tomou isso como um progresso - vai ficar tudo bem... Ok?

            -Ok... - Kara podia ouvir as batidas do coração dela, suaves... acalmando-se e relaxando e isso lhe dizia sempre que tudo estava bem... Rao por quanto tempo ela desejou ouvir de novo? Mesmo que apenas uma vez?! E Kara não registrou o momento em que seu cérebro correu e ela se aproximou de Lena e simplesmente fechou a distância entre elas e segurando seu rosto a trouxe para um beijo. A familiar sensação de seu corpo, sua pele e lábios contra os seus, segurando a cintura de Lena e o aprofundou sentindo-a relaxar.

Foi um beijo cálido, sem língua e ainda assim significativo... e quando Lena se afastou para finalmente abrir os olhos encarando-a de volta, Kara quis chorar... ela estava ali. E toda vez que falava, pensava e definitivamente a via... parecia uma mentira. Mas era ela... e Lena era de verdade. Respirou abrindo os olhos para fitá-la. Os verdes nos azuis - Eu quero fazer isso há tanto tempo... - Kara notou só agora que a toalha tinha caído do cabelo dela molhado de ter saído recentemente do chuveiro, longo e negro.

            -Eu gosto do seu cabelo escuro... - Kara se ouviu dizendo e sorriu - Mas também gostei de como seus olhos mudam pelo tom loiro... por que decidiu pintar de preto?

            -Eu não sei... antes eu queria mudar para me sentir mais centrada comigo mesma... eu acho... agora meio que... eu não sei, eu queria meu eu... anterior? - Ainda que sua voz soasse certa, ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao fim da sentença - Mas não... consegui isso...

            -Você não precisava fazer isso, Lena... não para se sentir assim.

            -Não... Mas eu queria - Kara quase fechou os olhos ante ao toque em seu rosto dedilhando seus traços e então ela respirou fundo e se afastou o suficiente para olhá-la, mantendo a mão em sua cintura e moldando seu corpo contra o dela puxando-a de novo para si definitivamente relutante em deixá-la ir... - Kara...

            -Eu não quero que faça algo que não quer... eu não quero que você ache que precisa fazer alguma coisa porque é necessário... ou acha que é o certo. - Disse ela vendo-a apertar o olhar confusa para suas palavras.

            -Não estou... acredite, eu nunca agi de forma que não quis...

            -Então me... - Kara respirou fundo pensando em se afastar dela, mas não conseguia, seu cheiro do banho recém-tomado, seu olhar tão perto do dela que podia ver cada rajada em sua íris verdes em tom castanho-escuro e cinzento... a maneira como ela se firmava nela segura, como se de fato tudo fosse o mesmo de antes e nunca tivesse mudado... mas mudou e o gosto familiar em seus lábios que ela só queria ter de novo nos seus - Me deixe fazer isso do jeito certo, Lee...

            -Kara... - Lena circulou seu pescoço com as mãos só que ainda para firmar-se e manter uma distância tocou sua testa na dela fechando os olhos e Kara a fitou.

            -Eu sei que você não se lembra, mas... eu posso ouvir as batidas de seu coração, posso sentir seu olhar carregado para o Kon... e esse beijo, Rao Lena... esse beijo... - Kara não conseguiu se impedir de avançar para beijá-la de novo antes que ela se afastasse ou dissesse alguma coisa, e então capturou seus lábios com fome, com tanta fome que ela mal conseguiu manter-se equilibrada dessa vez nem sequer pedindo passagem para enfiar a língua em sua boca, e quando a sentiu respirar gemendo contra ela em uma resposta positiva, Kara quase perdeu o controle de si mesma... completamente. As mãos de Lena deslizaram por seu pescoço em seus ombros, em seus braços e então circularem sua cintura para se firmar retribuindo com igual paixão e se afastou apenas quando o ar foi necessário entre elas.

            -Uau.

Kara sentiu um sorriso e a confiança de volta feliz porque não era a única que se abalava.

            -Me deixe provar a você como me sinto... você é minha esposa, Lena... - ela puxou a camisa de seu ombro lentamente, sentiu sua boca seca ao ver o tecido deslizando pela pele branca e beijou ali, então seu pescoço, sua mandíbula... - Me deixe provar a você... o quanto te amo.

O coração de Lena deu uma guinada levando o de Kara a praticamente dançar no mesmo ritmo, ela sentiu as mãos dela se firmarem ainda mais em seu pescoço e ficou com o rosto pressionado em sua bochecha pairando e respirando ali.

Lena era e sempre seria seu sol... seu mundo.

Sua vida.

E tê-la de volta ainda era tão surreal...

Que ela nem podia acreditar em si mesma. Então apenas empurrou tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, ciente de que essa era sua chance... sua única chance e iria agarrar-se a ela.

            -Kara... eu...

            -Eu preciso de você... eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Foi a vez de Lena segurar seu rosto e fitá-la, e Kara podia ouvir seu coração acelerado, a respiração descontrolada, e seu olhar... temeroso.

            -Kara eu... eu quero isso também - ela gaguejou - por Conner, por você eu tenho pensado-

Ela se afastou para olhá-la confusa.

            -Não tome uma decisão baseado no que acha ser melhor para o Kon, Lena. Ou a mim...

            -O que?

            -Eu não _quero_ que faça isso pensando que é o melhor para ninguém... eu quero que faça porque quer.

            -Eu não estou eu... - ela soltou o ar suavemente e se afastou fazendo-a se arrepender pela falta de contato - Você mesma disse e é verdade eu... não me lembro. Kara a última coisa que quero fazer com você é agir impulsivamente... eu não quero te machucar... eu só quero... que façamos isso funcionar, mas devagar... _mais_ devagar.

            -Então você acha que isso seria um erro?

            -O que...? Eu não disse isso eu... - Lena suspirou - Você está colocando palavras em minha boca... - Ela se afastou também.

            -Quer saber? Faça como quiser... - e lhe deu um olhar cansado tentando ignorar a expressão de mágoa naqueles olhos verdes quando disse isso e desejando apenas poder avançar e beijar Lena de novo... e de novo... até definitivamente fazê-la esquecer.

Ou nesse caso, lembrar.

Então Kara bufou.

            -Kara...

            -Tenho uma entrevista com Cat, espero que com isso as coisas se ajeitem um pouco mais - ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça esperando esconder que tremia e Lena angulou a própria cabeça encarando-a, sua blusa estava encharcada pelo cabelo molhando-a, mas ela não se importava...

            -Você realmente não vai me deixar explicar, não é? É isso...? - E levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, o ceticismo em seu tom qual Kara não apreciava - Sua opinião e decisão bastam, e eu conto como um nada?

            -O que?

            -Acho que isso diz muito sobre quem é o bastardo do relacionamento... nesse caso, a bastarda, teimosa e irritante... - Lena bufou virando-se de costas e seguindo para o quarto apanhando a toalha em meio ao caminho e Kara foi atrás dela consternada.

Ela agradeceu por Kon não estar em casa.

            -O... Como é...? Você está falando sério?

            -E você não? - Lena devolveu, o sarcasmo pingando em sua voz - Quer dizer, eu te peço para irmos mais devagar e você surta sobre isso... realmente, Kara...? Quer tanto assim transar com alguém que ter sua bunda chutada não apenas pelo rapaz Wayne foi insuficiente como me ouvir dizer a você que não é o momento para isso a coloca em tamanha posição de se sentir ofendida...? - Ela bufou irritada - tenha a santa paciência... se quer assim tanto uma foda, volte voando para ele... literalmente.

Por um momento ela perdeu-se em palavras, primeiro porque normalmente Lena levava uma boa medida para perder a paciência, e quando o perdia não media palavras, muito pelo contrário, e Kara a amava por isso... sua esposa era realmente sem nenhum freio na língua, tão sincera que era assustador e foi então que se lembrou de respirar para dizer defensiva:

            -Você não quer discutir comigo sobre isso... quer? - Kara devolveu a mão sobre a porta do guarda-roupa em meio ao caminho dela que freou e levantou a cabeça encarando-a com o cenho franzido, a mandíbula apertada e ela bufou para si mesma porque isso só parecia provocar sua libido ainda mais... como essa mulher podia ser tão malditamente sexy, mesmo furiosa e deixando-a igualmente irritada sem esforço algum – Hein, Lena?

            -Não sou eu quem está discutindo alguma coisa, Kara... é você! 

Ela respirou fundo.

            -E o que você quer que eu diga...? Como eu me sinta... Eu estou apavorada Lena... Primeiro você confirma que quer tentar, e tivemos esse maldito episódio de ontem que eu realmente gostaria de esquecer... e eu sei que você se lembra de alguma coisa, mas não falamos sobre isso porque eu te respeito... e eu continuo esperando que as coisas aconteçam, mas eu não posso mais... - ela viu o brilho em seu olhar suavizar um pouco e aproveitou o embalo - eu senti tanto sua falta, que tocar você me dói Lena... eu sinto como estivesse tentando voar e cair ao mesmo tempo... e esse beijo... - Kara bufou, ela tinha lhe dito como se sentiu da primeira vez que a beijou " _esqueça voar, você... beijar você é a melhor sensação que posso descrever, Lena_ " - E quer basear o fio de esperança sobre nós nos ombros do Kon... eu me recuso a colocá-lo no meio disso.

            -Ele está no meio disso, Kara!

            -Sim... mas eu não vou mentir para ele. Nunca... eu não vou fingir que está tudo bem que estamos indo bem ou aparentar que esse casamento é funcional quando sabemos que não é... eu amo você Lena e...

            -Então chegamos a grande questão... – ela a cortou, o olhar apertado e Kara engoliu em seco - o melhor a fazermos.

            -Eu não estou te dando o divórcio - Kara a cortou prontamente vendo-a abrir a boca e fechá-la uma, duas, três vezes. Por um instante, ela estava disposta a fazer isso, por muito tempo ela esteve... mas não mais. Não depois de hoje, não depois de como esse beijo sentia, não depois da reação de Lena e não sem antes sequer tentar. Kara nunca... iria desistir delas. Não mesmo - E como você também não se lembra... vou repetir e direi quantas vezes forem necessárias, não estou te dando o divórcio Lena Luthor... nem em um milhão de anos. Nunca.

Lena soltou o ar em uma risada seca e sem humor.

            -E se for isso o que eu quero?

            -Não é.

            -Você não sabe.

            -Oh eu tenho certeza – Kara garantiu vendo seus olhos brilharem em fúria e ela queria realmente beijá-la outra vez, mas balançou a ideia para longe admitindo – Eu vou lutar por você... eu vou lutar por nós com tudo o que tenho. Eu te prometo.

Um silencio incomodo se instalou em que elas apenas ficaram ali, paradas na frente do guarda-roupa ainda aberto, Lena segurando a toalha na mão e Kara fitando-a com os braços cruzados diante do corpo, os olhos verdes tão escuros que ela até mesmo pensou que sua esposa finalmente lhe daria um soco, mas Lena simplesmente respirou fundo e audivelmente.

            -Você... – E piscou, seu coração era uma corrida que se acalmava aos poucos - eu não te reconheço. É isso o que quer ouvir?! - Respondeu Lena frustrada seus olhos ficando vermelhos e seu tom subindo uma ou duas oitavas fazendo-a piscar e vacilar para isso - É isso o que você quer ouvir, Kara...? - Ela repetiu baixo - Porque se você acha que é impossível... que eu me apaixone por você... que eu siga por esse caminho quando não me lembro do passado, posso dizer que não é... eu _sinto_ está bem? - Ela enfatizou com essas simples palavras, seu próprio coração saltou algumas batidas - Quando estou com Kon, quando vejo você... é real. É o mais real que tive nesses quatro anos, e eu... eu estou apavorada. - Seu tom de voz quebrado soava com as batidas dessincronizadas em medo e dor e Kara manteve-se para não se aproximar e abraçá-la - Estou apavorada porque essas memórias estão voltando uma bagunça, e eu ainda não entendo nenhuma delas... é como tentar ler um livro desde o meio e Deus...

            -... – Kara sentiu-se estremecer.

            -Eu não quero o divórcio... – Disse ela enfim encarando-a – Mas e se isso for o melhor...? – Seu tom de voz era baixo e Kara balançou a cabeça.

            -Não é – Foi sua resposta.

            -Eu quero mais que tudo fazer as coisas darem certo, mas não quero apressá-las, não quero estragar tudo de novo e tentar seguir adiante quando sei que não vai dar... não posso perder isso. Não quero perder essa chance... não de novo.

            -De novo?

Lena fechou os olhos por um momento e Kara se aproximou dela.

            -Você e Kate... - ela ouviu-se sussurrar sentindo seu próprio coração comprimir-se para a verdade - É... mais sério do que eu pensei. Kate não foi só um caso, uma... noite - Lena evitou seu olhar, Kara sentiu todos os seus músculos tencionando e segurou o queixo dela forçando-a a encará-la – Você se importava com ela...

            -Eu... sim – ela admitiu ainda tentando recusar seu olhar – E por um instante parecia mágico, mas... – Lena a fitou respirando fundo e Kara sorriu.

            -Você realmente sentiu alguma coisa...? – Ela se aproximou o suficiente para ter suas respirações se misturando, e podia sentir o hálito fresco dela de menta.

Lena gemeu baixo.

            -Você realmente precisa ter seu ego amaciado, Supergirl – aquelas palavras enviaram um novo calafrio por seu corpo, especialmente pelo olhar de Lena brilhando aos seus e a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto – Eu não vou repetir essas palavras, Kara. Você me ouviu muito bem da primeira vez.

_“Se você acha que é impossível... que eu me apaixone por você...”_

            -Eu... me desculpe - Lena pediu sinceramente - Eu gostaria... de me lembrar, Kara. Eu realmente gostaria...

Kara assentiu em silêncio observando-a se afastar e ficar de costas para ela.

Usando as mãos para abraçar os braços como que para parar uma sensação de frio.

            -Eu beijei Richard Greyson quando fazia um ano que você se foi – Kara admitiu sentindo aquele bolo em sua garganta, especialmente quando notou o movimento de seus ombros – e também na noite passada quando conversávamos em sua sala...

            -O que?

            -Foi o primeiro ano que eu estava sem você... e... eu realmente não pensei sobre isso - Ela se ouviu dizer e não foi capaz de ver o flash de ciúmes no rosto da outra e a realização de quem real e verdadeiramente se incomodava... - No começo foi agradável... estranho, mas então meu cérebro tinha flutuado, e eu não pensei e isso era tudo o que eu precisava... não pensar... e eu entrei em pânico porque senti como se tivesse te traindo e então o afastei - Ela girou para encará-la, e Lena a observava levando as mãos nos bolsos de novo e assentindo mecanicamente - Eu fui para o escritório e a babá então me ligou porque Kon estava com febre... Levei semanas para falar de novo com Dick... quando enfim consegui... - ela sorriu tristemente - Acho que conversamos mais do que eu pensei que poderia gastar saliva falando com qualquer pessoa... eu não... tinha relaxado com uma alguém assim em muito tempo... e eu mal vi o tempo passar... nos tornamos amigos próximos e isso é tudo.

Lena a fitou e Kara respirou fundo.

-O que eu fiz ontem foi idiota e infantil... eu o beijei porque eu estava com ciúmes. Não que seja razão para isso e eu sinto muito - Lena assentiu - Dick me trouxe a realidade... de novo. E de certa forma ele entendia como eu me sentia por ter te perdido e eu percebi que era possível seguir em frente... provavelmente que foi a única vez que considerei realmente vestir o traje de Supergirl de novo. Tentar me sentir como eu mesma... ainda que um pouco.

            -Por... ele? - Lena perguntou e ela se viu olhando-a - Porque... ele te ajudou?

            -Sim, mas... não do jeito que você pensa, nós... nos tornamos amigos, foi apenas um beijo, Lena. Algo feito no calor do momento, uma reação mecânica e estupidamente humana... - Ela admitiu sem humor - É bom conhecer alguém que entende como você se sente... ele também perdeu alguém mais ou menos na mesma época... e é isso. Conversamos... desabafamos... e eu precisava de um amigo.

            -Como na noite passada...? - Ela perguntou cruzando os braços e franzindo as sobrancelhas e encarando-a.

Kara assentiu.

            -Ainda foi idiota – admitiu.

            -E... você... vestiu? - Kara a olhou - Se tornou a Supergirl de novo?

            -Não... eu não uso o traje há quatro anos... desde a noite em que perdi você. Além disso, nem poderia... porque eu entreguei a capa ao Superboy...

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Lena finalmente perguntou:

            -Por que?

            -Como eu poderia...? - Ela viu a pergunta em seu olhar e respondeu - Como eu poderia vestir de novo sabendo que... falhei com você.

            -Você não falhou comigo... - Lena disse aproximando-se um passo.

            -Eu não procurei você - Kara respondeu vendo-a aproximar-se outro passo.

            -Você disse... que procurou - Foi Kara agora que fechou a distância, ainda sem tocá-la, mas próximas o suficiente para apenas sussurrar palavras.

            -Eu desisti - Ela admitiu sentindo a picada das lágrimas, mas as ignorou tanto quanto aqueles olhos intensos observando cada movimento seu com tamanha atenção... que foi incapaz de sustentá-los - Eu acreditei que você tinha ido... e não tentei mais.

            -Por que?

            -Porque eu não sei se iria aguentar se tivesse continuado... eu tinha medo de encontrar você... ou o que... restou de você - Lá. Kara confessou fitando-a e viu a expressão dela se suavizar um pouco - Eu só chorava quando estava sozinha com Kon... Alex tentava me ajudar me dizer que eu deveria ficar de luto por você, só que eu não conseguia. Eu queria fechar os olhos e sentir que você estava ali... ver você ali, e eu me apeguei a esse sentimento... fui com tudo o que tinha para o trabalho... e o nosso filho... o tempo passou, e... eu parei de tentar. Eu parei de procurar... de acreditar... eu... parei de viver. De me sentir viva. De desejar estar viva...

            -Você desistiu - Lena repetiu agora em outro significado, e Kara viu quando ela rapidamente limpou uma lágrima que começou a correr por seu rosto assentindo sentindo uma correr também pela sua própria bochecha.

            -Eu desisti - Ela concordou incapaz de olhá-la nos olhos.

            -Kara... - Respirando fundo, ela ignorou a sensação da presença de Lena tão próxima de novo e estremeceu quando ela tocou em seu ombro e desceu suavemente o toque para sua clavícula e parou... sobre seu coração - Eu estou aqui. Agora.

            -Sim... você está... - Ela admitiu fitando-a finalmente - E há um buraco em meu coração porquê... você _sempre_ esteve... eu nunca deixei de pensar e amar você, mas doía toda vez que eu tentava... e parecia que eu não conseguiria aguentar... - ela admitiu e segurou sua mão colocando-a sobre si e Lena piscou sentindo as batidas frenéticas de seu coração - aqui eu conseguia canalizar em minha cabeça sua voz, seus olhos... mas eu nunca me senti tão desarmada quanto te vi de pé no hotel... com nosso filho em seus braços, olhando de volta para mim, eram seus olhos, era sua voz, era você... e você não me conhecia - Kara admitiu com pesar vendo quando Lena a fitou e abaixou suavemente a cabeça e então sentiu a raiva tomá-la por um momento então segurou a mão dela atraindo sua atenção e fechou os dedos apertando-a suavemente -... você sumiu por meses e ainda não sabemos o porquê, Lena... mas eu vou descobrir... eu prometo que vou descobrir. O que exatamente aconteceu e por que há uma parte dessa história que não faz sentido.

            -Nós vamos - Lena entoou surpreendendo-a e Kara sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando sentiu a mão dela na sua respondendo igualmente - E... Kara eu quero tentar, eu _realmente_ quero tentar. Quero que nosso passado fique para trás e quero que sejamos sinceras uma com a outra... e sim, eu quero fazer isso pelo Kon... por você, mas principalmente por mim mesma. - Ela praticamente prendeu a respiração quando a sentiu tocar seu queixo e acariciar suavemente o dedo deslizando-o para sua bochecha e pairando no canto de seu lábio e beijando-a suavemente e observando sua reação e Kara sentiu-se relaxar junto e Lena pressionou seu corpo contra o dela - por favor... me deixe tentar.

            -Eu amo tanto você... - ela se ouviu sussurrando e abriu os olhos para encontrar os dela, lágrimas não-derramadas marcando os cantos deles e a abraçou com força - E você tem razão... como sempre. - Lena riu baixo e Kara respirou fundo aliviada - Vamos fazer isso... juntas.

Ela fechou os olhos quando Lena abraçou de volta agora afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e Kara devolveu o carinho sentindo-se melhor do que em anos e pressionando-a contra si, porque ela estava viva... e bem.

E exatamente ali, junto dela, Kara teve certeza que uma batida de seu coração falhou quando a ouviu sussurrar de volta:

            -Sempre.

 

 


	13. .. e sempre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA
> 
> Desculpem. T---T  
> Era pra postar desde ontem... mas ae ñ deu tempo de editar e então eu simplesmente... esqueci.
> 
> Legal q fico rindo, mas aew... é d madrugada e cá estou :D  
> A fic está completa 8)  
> Me aguardem pq ainda tempos até o cap 21 nessa maravilhosa jornada...  
> HUE  
> Vou nem alongar... T---T
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Up up and away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... vamos resumir...  
> o que tem no capítulo?
> 
> Kon e Lena sendo a coisa mais fofa... Kara não está de fora, ainda que saiba que eles precisam desse momento.  
> E Supercorp.  
> FINALMENTE né  
> heuheuheueuhehue
> 
> enjoy

** **

* * *

**Frase do dia:** Nós podemos ser felizes no futuro ou podemos ficar com raiva sobre o passado -Maleficent (ONCE UPON A TIME)

 

* * *

 

**NATIONAL CITY**  
**APARTAMENTO DE LENA, KARA E KON**  
**2 PM**

 

LENA ENGOLIU EM SECO OLHANDO PARA A CRIANÇA A SUA FRENTE. 

Ela e Kara haviam se sentado com ele em seu quarto, decorado em tom pastel em três paredes com uma delas em azul, os brinquedos espalhados e a cama cheia de parte deles, e Lena viu-se olhando para Kara em pânico pelo cenho franzido de Conner para toda a história narrada.  Seu sumiço quatro anos atrás, o acidente e partes dele que nenhuma das duas podia explicar especialmente ela porque não tinha lembranças... 

A exibição do programa de Cat, e ela esperava que assim pudesse pelo menos tentar explicar a ele tudo o que sabiam e tirar suas dúvidas...  
... ao máximo que eram capazes.

E Lena ainda tinha medo que Conner a odiasse.

Bruce, Alex e aparentemente meia Liga da Justiça trabalhava para ajudar a descobrir toda a estranha conspiração que as cercava, o DNA de Lena automaticamente continuava a mudar no sistema e Alex precisou pedir a ajuda de Brainiac para entrar no servidor principal quebrando pelo menos umas três leis para conseguirem entender parte do que acontecia... era um efeito automático, e eles precisavam manter isso em sigilo e agora que ela era uma figura pública de novo, conseguiram reverter o mainframe principal e a alteração não acontecia mais, entretanto... nem mesmo Brainiac obteve pistas suficientes sobre _quem_ alterou o status há quatro anos.

Essa parte, eles mantiveram de Kon tentando explicar a ele toda a verdade que um menino de 4 anos compreenderia... Então lá estava ela olhando para o filho depois de falar a ele tudo o que tinham, o acidente, seu desaparecimento como Lena e quando encontrou a carta de Kara e porquê a enviou a ela, sobre acordar em Metrópolis e ser resgatada no cais... como conheceu James e Cat... contou sobre seu trabalho, sua vida como Kieran Green, sobrenome que adotou enquanto vivia na cidade de Smallville e Metrópolis.

  
... explicou a ele que não se lembrava, e mostrou-lhe a carta que tinha ou parte dela sendo capaz agora de ler todo seu conteúdo que Kara ainda guardava e de acordo com a sua esposa, Lena a escreveu em uma espécie de despedida, deixando-a praticamente desesperada, mas foi assim que o relacionamento das duas evoluiu mais ainda e elas enfim entregaram de vez a ele...Lena preferiu deixar de fora a história sobre Lillian, ela mal conseguia pensar sobre a ideia de alguém usando o rosto de sua mãe visitando seu filho nos últimos anos, mas apenas eles sabiam disso, e esperava que Bruce e os outros encontrassem respostas... Kon escutou tudo com uma paciência extrema para alguém de sua idade, fazendo perguntas ocasionais e finalmente mudando de posição, ele parecia realmente perdido em pensamentos dando-lhe um incômodo formigamento quando perguntou: 

-Então você não lembra...da gente? - Disse ele tristonho e ainda sem olhar para ela ou Kara que permanecia a seu lado, nem parecia que minutos atrás a criança veio correndo com Alex pela casa abraçando-as pelas pernas e fazendo-as rir.

Lena temia tanto essa conversa... que tudo o que queria fazer era puxá-lo para um abraço e se enrolar com Conner em uma bola.  
Todo o resto que se fodesse. 

-Não... - Lena admitiu sua garganta seca, e pigarreou para formar as palavras e o toque da mão de Kara na suas costas lhe passou uma tranquilidade que a fez olhar para a loira, usando apenas um cardigã cinzento e jeans, em um par de meias porque seus sapatos ficaram na entrada o cabelo loiro solto para trás uma franja caindo em seu rosto o sorriso fácil. Lena a olhou de volta relaxando um pouco - Eu não me lembro, querido... nada antes de nos conhecermos no hotel. 

-Mas você é... _você_? - Ele olhou para Kara em busca de resposta e Lena engoliu em seco.

 Conner estava vestindo uma camisa branca, calças cinzentas e também de meias, o cabelo arrepiado, ainda que em um penteado prático, e Lena vestia apenas jeans negros e uma camisa cinzenta. O cabelo preso para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito. 

-Sim... Kon, eu sei que você também era muito pequeno para se lembrar... - Kara respondeu com paciência e sinceridade admitindo - e ainda não sabemos como tudo isso aconteceu, mas... essa é Lena.

O garoto então ficou de pé, como estavam todos sentados no carpete Lena levantou os olhos para ele preocupado que se aproximou em passos rápidos, com os braços cruzados e uma carranca ele agora estava perto demais olhando em seus olhos, suas feições apertadas e analíticas, as sobrancelhas franzidas e Lena engoliu em seco mal conseguindo se mexer e ainda assim quase fazendo-o, pois seu filho parecia analisar cada traço de seu rosto, cada pedaço dela expondo-a como ninguém jamais conseguiu fazer. Era como se tentasse encontrar uma anomalia, como se esperasse que ela negasse por si mesma quem era, ou ele próprio encontrasse alguma coisa que o mostrasse que era não era Lena Luthor, e dando-lhe uma sensação tão temerosa ao olhar aqueles olhos idênticos aos seus ela sequer conseguiu respirar... nunca em sua vida, se sentiu tão... exposta. 

-Conner...? - Kara o chamou agora com a mão sobre o ombro de Lena e tentando atrair a atenção do filho, e Lena sentiu-se estremecer quando ele usou a mão para tocar sua testa em uma ação de medir a temperatura, o toque subindo para seu cabelo agora alisando os fios ali com tamanho cuidado que por um instante apenas um pequeno piscar... ela viu que ele se sentia-se igual a ela... seus olhos piscaram rapidamente presos em uma emoção que Lena apertou as unhas nas palmas das próprias mãos em resposta para não cortá-lo, os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos para não puxá-lo para si imediatamente e ele enfim balançou a cabeça, sua pequena mão deslizou por seu rosto agora parando em sua bochecha e ela levantou a sua própria sobrepondo-a e então capturando na dela.

  
Conner não se afastou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e Lena engoliu em seco.  
O lábio inferior dele tremeu, mas o garoto continuou ali parado na sua frente, mais alto... relaxando aos poucos ao olhar para a mão dela e de volta ao seu rosto, e de volta a Kara. 

-É você - Não foi uma pergunta, e Lena ainda segurando a pequena mão dele a desceu sobre o peito em seu próprio coração vendo suas feições teimosas naquela criança assim como a determinação se quebrar primeiro para surpresa e então um sentimento emotivo como ela mesma compartilhava, a tensão emanando de volta vinda de Kara agora e usando sua mão livre apertou em seu ombro em um gesto de conforto e Lena a sentiu descer por suas costas. Os olhos de Conner ainda brilhavam e ela tentou inutilmente controlar as batidas de seu próprio coração, para enfim usar sua mão livre e cobrir o peito dele também, sentindo que não era a única... 

As batidas também eram erráticas. 

-Sou eu - Ela confessou sua voz entre cotada - Eu _sou_ sua mãe. Eu _sou_ Lena Luthor-Danvers... e _sou_ casada com Kara Danvers-Luthor... - Disse tudo observando-o e ainda sentindo seu pequeno coração bater contra a sua mão e o dela própria contra a dele sem se afastar ou soltar - Eu sofri um acidente quatro anos atrás - repetiu vendo seus olhos em lágrimas não derramadas o lábio inferior dele estremecer ainda mais e não perdeu seu olhar mesmo quando ele desviou do dela - Eu perdi a memória e... - Lena engoliu em seco, a mão de Kara também firme na base de sua coluna dando-lhe apoio... firmeza. - Eu não me lembro como aconteceu... o que aconteceu, eu me esqueci de tudo... em minha vida, meu filho e minha esposa principalmente... - Sua voz falhou um pouco - mas... os encontrei de novo. Minha esposa... e filho - Disse olhando para Kara e de volta a Conner - E eu _estou_ em casa... porque... você me trouxe para casa. 

-É você - Conner repetiu agora sua voz quebrando-se e ela respirou fundo incapaz de manter-se também. 

-Sou eu - ela repetiu ignorando a lágrima que correu por seu rosto e sorriu para ele - E eu não me lembro, mas... eu _sinto_ \- Lena admitiu para ele ainda sem mudar as posições deles, sua mão sobre o coração dele e a dele sobre o dela. Os corações juntos... em um ritmo único... e conectados, a mão de Kara pressionando a base de sua coluna e também o olhar dela... quente. Real - E... Deus, eu amo tanto você.

Conner fungou abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo e estremecendo e Lena se viu seguindo-o. 

-Ei... - Kara o chamou e Lena olhou para ela, que não estava muito atrás chorando também. 

-Você é meu filho... nosso filho - Ela se corrigiu ainda olhando para a esposa, os olhos vermelhos o sorriso genuíno.

-Nosso filho - Concordou Lena, e Conner lhes deu aquele sorriso lento, que primeiro erguia os lábios e mostrava uma suave covinha, então seus olhos brilhando e ele os fechava e mostrava os dentes brancos de criança e riu rápido e aguado, mas tão... 

Genuíno. 

-É... você - Repetiu-lhe usando a mão livre para limpar os olhos e o nariz. 

-Sou... eu... - Ela não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas agora soltando um soluço e quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando ele se lançou em seus braços, entretanto Kara a manteve firme e Kon a apertou-a contra si e estremeceu. 

-Amo você, mamãe. 

Lena olhou para Kara surpresa ante a declaração de Conner, não por suas palavras, mas a língua proferida.  
Ele disse isso em... irlandês. Kara apenas continuou a fitá-la.  
Como se esperasse uma pergunta, mas ela se viu apertando-o contra si e respondendo em inglês:

-Também amo você, querido. 

Conner a apertou com força e Lena o pressionou contra si e ficou de pé com a ajuda de Kara, enquanto o segurava e manteve sua mão na dela puxando-a também suavemente para que Kara os abraçasse também e respirou aliviada ao senti-la de bom grado. 

Em um abraço triplo. 

-Você vai ficar, mamãe...? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo ainda pressionando-a em um abraço apertado e tão incrível que Lena nunca queria sair dali - Você vai ficar, agora...? Para sempre?

-Sim meu amor... - Lena prometeu seu coração quente, e olhou para Kara estendendo a mão e tocando sua bochecha também -... para _sempre_.

* * *

 

_Dois dias depois..._

**NATIONAL CITY**  
**CATCO MAGAZINE**  
**6:17 PM**

  
-EU ME LEMBRO - Ela admitiu vendo as sobrancelhas de Kara se levantarem ao mesmo tempo em que um brilho pareceu tomar seu rosto, e Lena ignorou as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e a expressão da esposa para si quando respirou fundo dando a volta pelo sofá e indo para a sacada, Kara a seguiu e ela olhou para a cidade abaixo respirando o ar puro - Não de tudo, alguns fragmentos... aleatórios. Bem... aleatórios. 

Kara já sabia disso e assentiu-lhe. 

-Você não precisa falar disso se não quiser, Lena... - Ela virou o rosto rápido demais para Kara que parecia genuinamente preocupada e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. 

-Não... está tudo bem, só... - ela respirou fundo - eu me lembrei de nós... - ela admitiu - ainda é um borrão, mas... foi minha primeira memória em quatro anos, e eu entrei em pânico e por isso fui parar no hospital durante a festa de gala em Metrópolis... embora eu não tenha visto seu rosto... eu vi o de Conner bebê em seu berço... - ela confessou vendo seus olhos azuis brilharem a isso e tentou ignorar o sentimento responsivo dela - Eu pude sentir você e nós tão felizes...

-Oh...

Felizmente, Lena conseguia ler as expressões de Kara, e ela se aproximou dela um pouco parando a sua frente e escorou contra a sacada, Kara a observando no lado oposto. 

-Eu... você lembra de algo mais?

-Você estava dizendo o quanto era injusto que Kon se parecia mais comigo do que com você... - ela admitiu e Kara sorriu suavemente para a lembrança assentindo e Lena continuou - E disse que isso a fazia sentir inveja, mas que você... 

-Amava. Porque ele é outro clone seu...  

-Sim... e nosso...

-Filho.

-É. 

Ela abaixou a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior e respirou fundo para a presença de Kara ainda mais perto a nova emoção dessa lembrança compartilhada e sentiu-se morder o interior de sua bochecha para então Kara que agora atraiu sua atenção ao tocar seu ante-braço e então o esfregou suavemente, a mão deslizando para a sua em um sorriso no rosto que de certa forma lhe dava um arrepio. 

Ela conseguia fazê-la se sentir como uma adolescente.  
Lena se perguntava se foi sempre assim... 

-Também me lembrei de nosso primeiro beijo no elevador... - O sorriso fácil de Kara a obrigou a desviar o olhar e cruzar os braços diante do corpo sentindo sua voz mais rouca do que gostaria - Essa estava mais nítida... estávamos jogando e ganhamos de Alex e Sam... todos se despediram, eu fui a última a sair e você me acompanhou... e você parecia prestes a tomar alguma iniciativa, eu esperei até as portas se fecharem e quando você continuou ali na minha frente só segurando uma mecha do meu cabelo e me encarando... - ela finalmente a fitou com toda a indignação contida admitindo - E nada. 

-Então _você_ me beijou - Kara completou fazendo-a rir e tocando uma mecha solta de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha exatamente como naquela noite. Kara estava em um par de sapatos baixos e ela em saltos, mas ainda assim conseguia perder em alguns centímetros para a loira... 

-Sim... esse foi...

-Nosso primeiro beijo... é... menos do que eu tinha planejado especialmente pelo fiasco do elevador... 

-Kara... - Lena sorriu não resistindo ao circular sua cintura com delicadeza e sentiu-a empertigar-se. Praticamente vir em sua direção como um imã, e Lena apreciava, então levou a mão em sua bochecha e esperou que ela protestasse, mas quando Kara abaixou a cabeça tocando suas testa na dela e narizes, Lena respirou fundo - foi perfeito.

-É?

-Sim... - Mas Kara parecia estranha... tensa - Kara...? - Ela esperou que os olhos azuis estivessem nos seus e finalmente relaxou para prender sua cintura por si mesma e escorar a cabeça em seu ombro enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e respirando ali, Lena permaneceu firme abraçando-a agora e esperou que ela conseguisse a tranquilidade que buscava com paciência - Fale comigo... 

Sentiu-a respirar fundo pressionando-a um pouco mais e Lena angulou a cabeça ainda sendo capaz de ouvir a bagunça do lado de fora, nas ruas. Embora estar em uma revista como a CatCo fosse a última em sua lista de coisas a fazer visto que jornalistas a esperavam sempre que saía de casa, felizmente nessa hora da quase-noite elas estavam ali sozinhas, e como Kara era a redatora-chefe, ela agradeceu mentalmente por seu status agora para não serem interrompidas, e sabia que sua esposa estava ao máximo mantendo qualquer um a distância, pois os jornalistas a cercavam para obter uma foto ou declaração, embora com a entrevista de Cat os ânimos tivessem diminuído um pouco, o Retorno de Lena Luthor-Danvers ainda era assunto principal na mídia.

Kara desligou as TVs da sala meia hora atrás quando pelo menos quatro delas reprisavam sua vida conjugal e social e os "mistérios de seu desaparecimento".  
Deuses... toda a bagunça já era isso... uma bagunça. 

-Estou assustada... - admitiu Kara, e Lena se afastou para olhá-la, agora tirando a franja da frente de seu rosto para encarar aqueles olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de armação - Não quero perder você de novo, Lena... eu não posso-

Lena a calou.  
Com um beijo.

E arfou quando Kara gemeu rudemente e então as girou, escorando-a contra a sacada e então se abaixou para segurar suas pernas para colocá-la sentada contra o parapeito, o fato de que ela poderia cair sessenta andares não era incômodo, ou que alguém poderia fotografá-las e tampouco que Lena estava usando uma saia. Ela definitivamente estava pouco se importando, já que Kara encontrou uma forma de ficar confortável entre suas pernas segurando-a com firmeza e elas e ainda continuaram se beijando sem sentido.

Ela sequer conseguiu processar o fato de precisar de ar para respirar.   
Quando Kara se afastou o suficiente para tomar um fôlego, Lena gemeu quando a sentiu de volta ainda com mais pressão e intensidade que antes, obrigando-a a circular seu pescoço com os braços enquanto Kara respondia igualmente apaixonada. Ela então puxou a alça da blusa de seda que Kara vestia deslizando-a suavemente por seu ombro, sua esposa então parou para olhá-la um momento e Lena sorriu beijando seu pescoço e então respirando contra ela até alcançar sua orelha, ela puxou o lóbulo suavemente sentindo-a se arrepiar e gemer. Lena sorriu presunçosa deslizando a mão pela frente de seu estômago e parou segurando a barra de sua blusa.

Kara meio que riu, ou guinchou e ela a fitou.

-Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum... - Lena respondeu rouca as mãos em sua bochecha - Não sem uma luta. 

Kara fechou os olhos como se estivesse com dor. 

-Não diga isso...

-É a verdade - Ela segurou seu rosto delicadamente e tocou seus lábios nos de Kara, abriu os olhos um pouco para encontrá-la completamente paralisada e deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca lentamente, Kara não ofereceu resistência e Lena segurou seu pescoço firmando-se nela. Ainda que estivesse sentada contra a sacada, as mãos de Kara tivessem subido por sua saia para que ela tivesse melhor "acesso" para diminuir a distância entre seus corpos um pouco mais... 

-Ok... isso não é lento... nenhum pouco... Lee... L-Lena. 

Lena riu porque ela tinha colocado a mão na barra da calça de Kara e pressionou o toque ali movimentando os dedos em seu quadril e podia senti-la corar.

-Desculpe... - Lena mordiscou seu lábio inferior e Kara flexionou os dedos em sua cintura encarando-a com uma expressão de escárnio e a ouviu suspirar - Eu sei que está com medo... eu também estou, mas... estamos bem. 

-Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu... nem temos pistas de Lex. 

-Vamos esperar que ele faça um movimento... estão todos atentos...

-Ainda assim...

-Kara, relaxe... 

-Eu não posso - Ela respirou fundo segurando-a pelos quadris e tirando-a da sacada. Lena agarrou-se a Kara que a desceu suavemente para o chão ainda sem quebrar o contato visual e isso lhe deu um momento fazendo-a corar pela intensidade oferecida, Lena então ajeitou suas roupas e a seguiu de volta para dentro do escritório segurando sua mão e puxando-a sua atenção de volta - Isso é arriscado... tudo isso. Me desculpe... 

Lena a fitou.   
Ela não tinha conseguido-a convencer desde o começo...  

-É necessário - repetiu - Vamos conseguir...

-Eu deveria deixar você com o Kon protegida também... e chamar J'onn para ficar aqui, eu não sei... 

-Eu estou protegida com _você_ , e Kon está seguro onde está... - Ela disse sem verbalizar isso, eles tinham ido para a mansão de Bruce Wayne, com Kassandra e Alfred além de também Eliza Danvers. E nenhuma das duas queria arriscar que seu filho fosse exposto - não se preocupe. 

-Eu _sempre_ me preocupo... - Kara admitiu com uma risada seca, e Lena lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta, o sorriso de desafio aceito estampado em seu rosto e fechou os dedos na blusa de Kara que era uma blusa de seda, e deslizou de novo para o cós de sua calça - Lena...

-Hm? - ela devolveu inocente. 

-O que está fazendo? - Kara sorriu, mas sua resposta foi esticar-se na ponta dos pés e beijar seu ombro. Kara murmurou alguma coisa inteligível, e Lena mordiscou sua pele chupando um beijo satisfeita ao soltá-la e ouvir o pop estalado porque mesmo como a garota de aço, ela ainda podia fazer isso, mas quando se afastou para olhar sua obra... a marca estava sumindo como se nem mesmo tivesse sido feita ainda assim Kara parecia realmente... - Lena...

-Ok... isso é injusto. 

-O que?

-Eu tive marcas por duas semanas em mim... - Ela respondeu fitando-a, e Kara sorriu fazendo com que Lena corasse. Afinal, elas ainda estavam na fase dos beijos e carícias atrevidas, já que decidiram ir com calma... - como você nem mesmo... argh. Ter uma esposa super pode ser frustrante. 

Kara riu girando-a levemente em divertimento e escorando-a contra a mesa. 

-Podemos resolver isso com um bracelete de kriptonita... mas não hoje. 

-Bracelete de kriptonita? - Lena perguntou intrigada. 

Foi a vez de Kara corar agora. Profusamente.  
Hm... interessante. 

-505... - ela contou a expressão relaxada e um ainda leve rubor em suas bochechas - Você o fez para que eu pudesse ser... completamente desinibida na cama. E não me preocupasse em... me entregar totalmente com você... e machucá-la. 

Ok...

-O que? - Ela repetiu por um momento envergonhada, mas então sorriu lentamente e Kara praguejou. 

-Deus, não sorria assim... 

-Oh... e por que?

-Argh... - Kara praguejou dando alguns passos para trás e Lena sequer percebeu quando sua mão foi automaticamente para o controle ligando as TVs de novo então sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede da sala, os monitores marcavam entrevistas e notícias aleatórias, e Kara beijava seu pescoço desconcentrando-a e quando parou Lena percebeu que _ela_ aparecia na tela, em sua entrevista falando sobre elas e seu retorno então Kara apanhou o controle, e desligou tudo de novo deixando apenas uma tela azul, Lena lhe deu um olhar interrogativo, mas Kara nem se incomodou, com a mão afagando seu cabelo, ela a beijou suavemente e Lena sorriu contra a sua boca firmando sua própria mão em seus cabelos, ela adorava senti-los em seus dedos e Kara apoiou as mãos em seus lados na parede. 

Afastando-se apenas quando o ar foi necessário, Lena tocou seu rosto para atrair sua atenção e ela a fitou. 

-Kara...

-Eu não entendo você... - Respondeu sua esposa e soltando uma lufada de ar e Lena se viu arqueando as sobrancelhas, Kara no entanto levou as mãos agora em sua cintura, uma delas descendo suavemente por sua espinha e pairando no cós de sua calça em suas costas fazendo-a sorrir ao reconhecer a provocação clara nos olhos azuis - Um beijo... é tudo o que precisa e eu estou a seus pés Lena Luthor. 

-Então talvez seja uma vantagem que não está usando saia... - Lena devolveu provocante vendo-a encará-la estupefata e segurou-a circulando seus ombros e puxando-a de volta para si - Vem cá. 

Kara sorriu contra seus lábios, obedecendo.  
Ela admitia que adorava essa... dança. E se perguntou pela enésima vez por quanto tempo seria capaz de mantê-la. 

Porque se Kara pedisse... ela também iria se render.   
A quem Lena queria enganar...? Ela já havia se rendido. 

* * *

 

_Antes..._

  
**COBERTURA DA ANTIGA L-CORP**  
SALA DE LENA  
**3:12 AM**

-ISSO É TUDO - Ele deixou seu tom de voz preciso e observou a cidade à luz da lua e a própria em tom suave, o brilho das luzes iluminando e marcando as estradas e vias, praças e prédios, dali... definitivamente tinha a melhor vista, e era por isso que Lena adorava o espaço, era por isso que Conner ainda com apenas quatro anos aprendeu a apreciar... e era como Lex sempre se sentiu concordando com seu pai. 

Afinal dali do alto, ele poderia olhar para todos... _abaixo_ de si.  
Erguendo-se mais poderoso que qualquer um deles. 

-Qual exatamente a distância que preciso estar dela...?

-O máximo que puder se aproximar - Ele virou-se para o homem que ainda o encarava idioticamente e suspirou. Otis conseguia ser um imbecil em todos os níveis extremos, e esperava que essa não fosse realmente uma tarefa tão difícil a ele quem parecia preocupado - Apenas abra a caixa e conte até cinco, Otis. A kriptonita vermelha fará seu trabalho.

-Tudo bem... - Ele respondeu assentindo finalmente e ele ignorou a risada suave da gêmea do dito cujo que finalmente se deu conta girando nos calcanhares e deixando-os a sós. 

-Você parece preocupado Lex... - murmurou Mercy irônica. 

Lex lhe deu um olhar irritado. 

-Eu realmente não sabia que ainda haviam alguns sentimentos por sua querida irmã...

-Não há - Ele respondeu - Estou fazendo isso por Conner. 

Mercy riu ainda mais. 

-A prole? Me surpreende ainda mais... o garoto é um alien...

-Meio alien, e ele é uma cópia de Lena... - Respondeu Lex prontamente ajeitando o blazer e girando e sentando-se na cadeira, ele recostou-se movimentando-se devagar no assento e sorrindo para Mercy Graves que o encarava com uma expressão cética, era daí que Lena aprendera a ter paciência e ele suspirou - Talvez o Luthor que vá se salvar, então... o que posso fazer se não ajudá-lo? Além do mais, eu estive investindo nele nos últimos quatro anos... não será agora que deixarei que isso mude. 

-Envenenar sua mãe alienígena com kriptonita vermelha? É... parece legal - ela deu de ombros em sinal de desdém - O garoto apreciará o gesto... 

Lex riu. 

-Você tem que visualizar mais, Mercy... sempre tão limitada... - ele riu de novo para o arquear de sobrancelhas que ela lhe dera ao usar exatamente as falas de Lena e bufou frustrada - Bem, não se preocupe... em breve, você vai entender o que quero dizer. 

-Bom... apenas me diga uma coisa - Ela se empertigou em seu assento no sofá, Lex lembrou-se como Conner passava horas ali no escritório e perguntou-se quando Lena voltaria para lá também... - Quando você vai dizer as pessoas que era você usando um indutor quem visitou o garoto algumas vezes como Lillian e que sua mãe morreu protegendo sua não-tão-querida irmã...? Além de também saber aonde ela esteve todo esse tempo...

Ele continuou encarando-a. 

-Porque quando ele souber... Luthor ou não, vai odiá-lo, Lex. 

-Como eu disse... - ele respondeu virando a cadeira de novo para a vista escura da cidade Nacional e o brilho da mesma, ciente de que seu tempo estava realmente acabando e logo teria que enfrentar Lena... pessoalmente e talvez uma última vez, assim como Lillian - Em breve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, os movimentos foram feitos... façam suas apostas :D  
> ... e... amanhã ñ sei como vai ser, mas até domingo posto :D
> 
> me digam o q acham... talvez supercorp esteja acontecendo mto rápido, talvez não... eu até acho q demorou foi dmais ashaushuashuahusauhs  
> enfim... comentem ;)


	14. Srta Luthor. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hueheuheuhehuehuehuehuehuehu
> 
> I am baaaaaaaack :D  
> Gente... tá tão frio aq em Minas q eu tô quase vivendo no chuveiro T---T  
> Maaano... tá difícil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> em resumo para o capítulo:  
> Supercorp  
> E também Supercorp...  
> ... e mais Supercorp :D
> 
> Também um pouco de Kassie e Kon porque eu amo essas crianças e seus pais :3  
> WonderBat é minha fraqueza '---'  
> acho q eu já disse isso ashaushuashuahu
> 
> Embora eu shippe o Bruce com a Selina, a Thalia, e até o Clark... mano... tem uma HQ q eu shippei ele com a Lois, mas a interação deles foi tão legal... T---T  
> Adoro a DC por isso, seus "universos alternativos" mas enfim... com a Diana tb sou assim, shippo ela com Artémis, a Harley, o Bruce é claro, mas NUNCA o Clark. Sério... ñ curto SuperWonder.  
> Me dá bug '-'  
> mas... enfim... :D
> 
> Se vocês gostam da ideia de fics WonderBat eu recomendo as fics do LOTSlover.  
> Sou super fã :3

* * *

 

 **Frase do dia:** Uma promessa entre amigos, não precisa ser justificada -Phoebe (FRIENDS)

* * *

 

_Sete anos antes..._

**SEDE DA L-CORP**  
**RUA CORDOVA**  
**4:27 PM**

  
_APÓS CONSEGUIREM PARAR REIGN, eles haviam se unido e tornado-se ainda mais próximos._  
_Sam e Alex principalmente... e Ruby._

_Foram três meses de paz até que elas finalmente admitiram estarem juntas nesse meio tempo, e quando ninguém ficou surpreso e o casal ofendido, Lena e Kara riram confessando também que estavam saindo... e apenas Brainiac viu a situação com naturalidade não porque tinha conhecimento do futuro já que o mudaram ao conseguirem destruir as asseclas e a própria Reign como porque para ele parecia óbvio a atração... embora fosse interessante vê-lo interagir com Nia, enquanto Ruby estava feliz por ver todo mundo junto, principalmente porque agora ela tinha duas mães e duas tias... e oh... ela fazia a festa._

_Então uma semana depois, Kara lhe confessou o grande segredo, e Lena não podia estar mais aliviada por escutar de seus lábios, elas também tiveram sua primeira noite... e nesses três meses, tudo era bom... a taxa de criminalidade baixou, as coisas eram normais... e o que permanecia não era algo que a Supergirl fosse incapaz de lidar, ou o DEO para cobrir seus dias de folga com Lena... e elas mantinham-se discretas, a pedido da própria, pois assim seria mais fácil manter Kara fora dos holofotes, e Lena comprou um prédio próximo a CatCo apenas para seus encontros ocasionais, em que se encontraram até que na última noite daqueles três meses..._  
_... Lex apareceu._

 _Seu irmão mudou todo o mundo deles, e Lena se colocou a seu lado auxiliando-o e fingindo ajudá-lo, até mesmo terminando seu relacionamento com Kara, declarando a imprensa que fora apenas um caso qualquer e voltaria seu foco a sua companhia e a família que era seu irmão. Deixando a todos surpresos e feridos, até reverter a situação que Lex criou com sol vermelho, mas não sem antes precisar enfrentar a própria Kara... com Alex usando uma granada de sol amarelo na irmã que adquiriu seus poderes momentaneamente de volta, Lena se viu encurralada na própria entrada de seu prédio quando viu a Supergirl em toda a sua glória... lívida..._ contra _ela._

 _Kara não devia estar ali... se o DEO fosse autorizado a usar armas mortais então que se tornasse consequência..._  
Ela morreria de bom grado para protegê-los... mesmo que nunca soubessem disso. Contanto que Kara estivesse segura...   
E Ruby, Sam, Brainiac... Alex... mas é claro que eles estariam ali. 

_E levou as mãos ao casaco para ativar o alarme sonoro e cortar a comunicação quando não ouviu o disparo contra si, Kara correu para salvá-la e alguém gritou, Lena ativou o inibidor e Kara perdeu o controle e as duas caíram pela abertura de vidro da claraboia, Kara usou sua capa para protegê-la e caiu no chão de costas também usando a si mesma para amortecer sua queda, e Lena piscou com força para a estranha sensação em sua cabeça, pois tinha perdido um dos tampões de ouvido._

_Sentia-se extremamente tonta... sabia que era uma questão de tempo até a Liga chegar... e estaria condenada.  
Assim como Lex. Só precisava... _

_Ela ficou de pé e tonta levou a mão ao comunicador._  
_Só mais um pouco... Batman sabia sua localização, e principalmente a Mulher-Maravilha._

_Kara confiava nela.  
E Lena também. _

_Lex estava quase no local... e Diana poderia capturá-lo._

_Ela pediu a ajuda da amazona que definitivamente estava disposta a segurar seu irmão assim que ele pisasse no heliporto para lançar o míssil nuclear contra a Torre de Vigilância, ela teria um momento em que a armadura dele iria se desestabilizar, e então poderia segurá-lo rapidamente, de preferência usando algemas inibidoras ou até mesmo um PEM para desligar qualquer possibilidade de Lex alcançar os controles ou comunicar seus outros aliados de destruírem a Liga..._

_-Droga... - Lena conseguiu se levantar, mas a forma imóvel de Kara no chão a seu lado lhe deu um aperto no peito e ela correu tocando seu rosto, e a observou em seu traje de Supergirl lembrando-se de todas as noites e encontros que tiveram nos últimos três meses... e o quanto realmente se apaixonara por aquela mulher... mas nunca lhe disse isso. Sentiu uma batida reacionária porque Kara não se mexia. Não..._ Por que _ela não podia esperar...? Estava quase lá...! - Não faça isso comigo, querida... por favor - Lena implorou tirando seu cabelo da frente de seu rosto. Ainda nada. - Kara... por favor, não faça isso comigo... - ela tentou ignorar a corrida de seu coração quando notou a pálpebra dela se mexer. Tão... suavemente que quase não pegara isso. Lena franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça a irritação tomando-a, então se sentou, com um joelho em cada lado de seus quadris e Kara sorriu para a posição delas e também estremeceu em resposta - Sua filha de uma-_

 _Kara imediatamente se levantou ainda mantendo-a sentada sobre si e a beijou com força._  
_Lena quase não conseguiu responder, até que finalmente se permitiu derreter naquele carinho sentindo tanto sua falta nas últimas semanas que doía..._

_Kara devia odiá-la por tudo o que fez... por tê-la afastado... por ter fingido que esses últimos meses não foram nada, ela devia ter gritado como Sam, ela devia ter reagido furiosa como Alex que na verdade só estava protegendo sua irmãzinha além de fazer uma cena em meio a jornalistas e criando o caos na semana passada, e quase sendo presa por também enfrentar Lex... só um pouco mais, pensou Lena. Era tudo._

_Mas lá estava... Kara não a odiava, E escondendo o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, Lena a sentiu sorrir contra sua pele antes de beijar suavemente ali._  
_Circulando sua cintura e pressionando seus corpos juntos, as respirações se mesclando os corações acelerados ela riu._

_-Eu sabia... - Lena abriu os olhos encarando-a confusa - Ainda é você._

_-Eu n-_

_Kara a beijou de novo, mais rápido e forte dessa vez, enfiando a língua em sua boca sem lhe dar um momento para permitir suas as mãos em todos os lados de seu corpo, como se há anos não tivessem se tocado, e Lena sentiu a_ _garganta rouca, embora ela tentasse não responder ficava difícil com a força de Kara e a facilidade em segurá-la, que ficou de pé pressionando-a contra a parede e sorrindo presunçosa. Lena respirou fundo finalmente abrindo os olhos para encontrar aqueles azuis brilhando para ela._

_-Eu sabia - ela repetiu._

_-Pare com isso..._

_-Por que?_

_Lena suspirou tentando descer, mas Kara não a estava soltando._

_-Porque não é engraçado..._

_-Não, Lena..._ por que _? - Ela a encarou de novo, a pergunta agora mais explícita e Lena desviou o olhar daqueles tão intensos - Por que?_

_-Ele tinha tudo para machucar vocês... eu não podia..._

_-Você podia confiar em mim... - apesar de suas palavras seu tom era suave e Lena se viu derretendo contra ela, que em um movimento prendeu seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça sorrindo-lhe estupidamente - Eu sempre... sempre vou proteger você... e eu sempre vou estar do seu lado..._

_Era isso que ela temia... enfrentar Lex com Kara seria arriscar sua vida, e ela nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela...  
Lena sabia... que ela definitivamente não iria conseguir viver se-_

_-Ei... estamos seguros._

_-Você não..._

_-Olhe para mim, Lena - ela abriu os olhos franzindo quando percebeu a luz do sol tocando seu rosto, e o de Kara, que ainda a mantinha segura pressionada na parede, e respirou fundo, Lena observou-a encantada porque ela sempre poderia se apaixonar mais por essa mulher lhe era um mistério, e Kara sorriu com simplicidade - Estamos seguras... Supergirl para Batman, você o tem?_

_-Afirmativo - repetiu a voz em no ouvido de Kara e ela agora conseguiu escutar - Batman desligando.  
 _  
_Elas receberam um aviso que Lex fora preso pela Mulher-Maravilha e o Sr. Terrific, com a ajuda do Batman, todos os mísseis contra a Torre de Vigilância foram desativados e Kara considerou destruir o satélite do Governo que poderia abatê-los se quisesse, mas foi segurada por Lena que finalmente apresentou o que faltava para manter Lex na Strikes por décadas._

_Ela parecia exausta quando voltaram para casa, no apartamento improvisado e aquela noite, Kara apenas a abraçou e ficou ao seu lado enquanto Lena chorava até adormecer._

.

_A manhã seguinte foi mais calma, só que não mais fácil já que ela apoiou seu irmão publicamente e agora sofria consequências como nunca, e a cidade não falava de outra coisa que não a prisão de Lex Luthor, e Lena realmente não estava a fim de se preparar para um novo dia, cansada, ela se levantou da cama apanhou uma das camisas de flanela de Kara e vestiu indo para a sacada._

_Notou pelo canto do olho que era mais de nove e meia, e sorriu para o_ whoosh _vindo a sua direita, Kara descia suavemente vindo em seu encontro e abraçando-a.  
__Em seu uniforme de Supergirl, e Lena derreteu-se em seus braços._

_-Bom dia..._

_-Bom dia - Só agora notou que ela carregava uma sacola - O que é isso?_

_-Café da manhã..._

_-Eu não estou com fome..._

_-Você tem que comer, Lee..._

_-Eu sinto muito - ela se ouviu dizendo e uma nova torrente de lágrimas ameaçando-a de novo, como se seu rosto não estivesse suficientemente inchado da noite anterior - E eu sei que tenho muito o que me desculpar e compensar sobre os erros de Lex, mas eu não-_

_Kara a silenciou de novo com um beijo e Lena respirou fundo contra a sua boca, mas se viu impossibilitada de soltá-la.  
_ _Ela acariciou a crista da casa de El em seu peito, sobre o S e lhe deu um olhar carregado:_

_-Você precisa parar de fazer isso..._

_-Case comigo._

_O que?_  
_Espera..._

_-O que?! - Kara a olhou estupefata como se não planejasse verbalizar aquilo por si mesma._

_-Case comigo... - repetiu a loira piscando - Eu te amo... você me ama, e o nome da sua família não significa nada para nós... porque sabemos que você é sua própria pessoa, e eu sei também... todos da Liga sabem..._

_-Isso não muda o que eu fiz, Kara..._

_-As pessoas se esquecem das coisas, Lena. Elas arrumam algo mais interessante para ocupar a cabeça, um novo vídeo de gatinho... Jason ficando pelado outra vez - Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorriu balançando a cabeça com a informação - mas se for assim, eu não me importaria que adotasse meu nome... Lena Danvers... melhor ainda, Lena Zor-El..._

_-Kara..._

_-Sabemos a verdade... ok?_

_Ela respirou fundo e Kara continuou:_

_-Eu amo você... - repetiu mais segura - E você me ama... Como o Kriptoniano mais velho, Kal pode fazer os votos, ele conhece tudo... eu fiz para ele e Lois... - ela contou e Lena apenas continuava a olhá-la, o sorriso fácil, a leveza e a naturalidade qual a pedia em casamento... e fazia planos com isso - Passamos por muita coisa, você sobreviveu a mim em Kriptonita vermelha, e eu ao Lex..._ _Sem falar suas tentativas de nos matar embora de mentira..._

_-Kara... - Lena riu sem humor algum e Kara deu de ombros - Você tem que estar brincando..._

_-Você mesma disse que não se é um Luthor até que se faça uma ameaça real... especialmente quem você ama - ela riu por si mesma as mãos firmes em sua cintura, e Lena definitivamente se viu perdida nas palavras - Além do mais, como alguém que também tentou contra a sua vida, eu me vejo no direito de assumir seu nome... Kara Danvers-Luthor. O que acha...?_

_-Você... não existe._

_Kara riu beijando sua bochecha._

_-Eu te amo... case comigo - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_-Kara..._

_-Diga Lena... - ela arrastou um beijo em seu pescoço e pairou acima de sua boca - Você me ama?_

_-Sim..._

_-Então se case comigo. Diante das leis dos homens... das leis de Rao, porque eu já sou sua... e você é minha... - ela repetiu segurando seu rosto e fitando-a - Case comigo._

_-Deus, Kara... - ela sabia que Kara podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, que ela a conhecia o suficiente para registrar cada emoção, embora soubesse que seu rosto mostrava tudo agora._

_-Case comigo... - Kara havia apanhado sua mão e Lena sentiu algo frio em seu anelar e ela levantou as sobrancelhas observando Kara colocar um anel branco ali, envolvendo uma pequena pedra branca com tamanha delicadeza circulando-a em um 8 e ela a olhou, sentindo seu coração se acelerar mais ainda - Diga que sim..._

_Lena engoliu sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos e Kara sorriu colando suas testas._

_-Sim... - Conseguiu responder com a voz rouca e segurou os dois lados de sua bochecha, um calor tomando-a como se Kara fosse o próprio sol aquecendo-a pela manhã... quente, agradável... incrível - Sim... sim. Sim._

_Lena gritou quando Kara as girou flutuando um pouco com elas em um abraço e beijou sua bochecha e então sua boca._

_-Eu te amo... - Ela repetiu._

_-Eu também te amo - Lena respondeu._

* * *

 

_Agora..._

**SEDE DA CATCO MAGAZINE**  
**11 AM**

 _-FIZEMOS UM BEM GRANDE..._ \- Lena sorriu para a visão de Conner em bermudas cinzentas e uma camisa branca apontando para o final da sala enquanto Kassandra assentia efusivamente com a cabeça e mostrava o espaço, eles haviam construído. Era um forte... de LEGOS. Em algum lugar, a risada de Eliza lá atrás atraiu sua atenção, mas a Sra. Danvers não era visível no vídeo e Lena reparou na criança filha de Bruce e Diana Wayne ao lado de Kon. Kassandra, ou Kassie era uma cópia de Diana com os olhos cinzentos do pai, a postura relaxada e suave ela praticamente iluminava o ambiente no instante em que pisava nele, e ainda não tivera a oportunidade de vê-la interagir muito com Connner, mas apreciava o quanto a pequena o fazia se sentir bem, e já a amava por isso... _\- O que você acha?_

-É incrível, querido...

Ele sorriu satisfeito. 

_-Você e mamãe virão em breve...?_

Lena mordeu o lábio inferior.

Já haviam se passado dois dias, elas queriam pelo menos esperar até o fim da noite para trazê-lo para casa e então ter Lex atacando-as, mas Lena se sentia mais ansiosa a cada hora, e Kara não estava mais longe disso.

Elas pediram aos Wayne para ter Conner em sua proteção enquanto aguardavam que seu irmão entrasse em contato... ou assim esperavam que ele fizesse.  
Mas até agora, nada. 

-Eu prometo que estaremos juntos de novo... - ela não resistiu em tocar a tela do computador e lhe enviou um beijo soprado - Amo você.

_-Também amo você..._

Com uma batida suave na porta, Lena levantou os olhos para ninguém menos que o Batman... quer dizer, Bruce Wayne, em seu cabelo escuro penteado para trás e os olhos negros e a barba por fazer. Ele sorriu calorosamente, ainda que deixasse um olhar distinto, as mãos nos bolsos da calça de terno e Lena o encarou surpresa.

-Olá Lena.

-Sr. Wayne... - primeiro, não era exatamente uma surpresa por ele tê-la encontrado, principalmente com o sorriso em seu rosto, mas a forma fácil com a qual a cumprimentava era. E principalmente a maneira relaxada qual falava.  

-Bruce. Me chame de Bruce, Lena - e olhou a sua volta, ao lugar bem decorado qual Lena sabia eles mantinham fiel ao estilo de Cat Grant há pelo menos dez anos... e sorriu - Lugar interessante para fugir da imprensa.

Ela lhe deu um movimento de cabeça em resposta, tinha pensado o mesmo quando Kara as levou para ali.   
Embora a distração com a esposa na noite passada foi muito bem-vinda... 

 _-Papai?_ \- Veio a voz infantil de Kassandra e ela viu-o arquear a sobrancelha já que estava detrás do notebook na cadeira de Kara e na tela mostrava ela e as TVs desligadas atrás de si, ele deu a volta para encontrar o rosto curioso da filha encarando-o de volta _\- Papai!_

Lena ofereceu um olhar simpático e um aceno com a mão, e ele caminhou até seu lado avistando as crianças pela tela. 

-Oi querida... ei Kon.

 _-Oi tio B... tia D está contigo?_ \- Conner pediu empolgado. 

-Infelizmente não... - Bruce disse fazendo um pequeno bico dramático que fez as crianças rirem

_-Papai... você a viu há quanto tempo?_

-Uma hora... isso é muito tempo - eles riram de novo, Conner sorrindo e Kassandra balançando a cabeça efusivamente. Até mesmo Lena sorriu, pois era evidente o quanto o casal Wayne se amava - Ela teve uma emergência e foi encontrar o Sr. Perry e Lois. 

-Por que? 

-Uma coisa no trabalho real... - ele disse simplesmente - Mas estará de volta em breve e ei... nosso programa esta noite está de pé?

-Sim! - Respondeu Conner batendo continência - Pipocas postas, Alfred e vovó Eliza disseram que tem tudo, você não esqueça o refrigerante...

-Sim, pai, e de laranja.

-Okay - ele respondeu as mãos para o alto - Espero não ser preso de novo por errar o sabor...

Lena o fitou curiosa por essa história e ele deu uma piscadela para a tela e as crianças riram.  
Agora ela sabia com quem Conner aprendeu o gesto.

-Ei, eu preciso ter uma conversa com a tia Lena... - ele disse e Lena assentiu prontamente - Ei vocês dois, pestinhas... cuidem bem do Alfred e não façam muita bagunça, quando eu chegar em casa, faremos aquele back-flip que prometi hoje. Jason vai ajudar.

 _-Jason volta hoje?_ \- Kassandra perguntou curiosa. 

-Era uma surpresa, Bruce! - Veio uma voz do outro lado, Lena reconheceu o tom de Eliza e Kon pedindo-a para contar, o Sr. Wayne fez uma careta definitivamente nenhum pouco consternado e riu. 

-Talvez Jason traga mais surpresas... - entoou ele rindo enquanto Kassandra e Alfred lamentavam: 

_-Papai!_

_-Mestre Bruce..._

Lena riu também cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.   
E Bruce lhe ofereceu uma piscadela. 

-Sem bagunça então?

 _-Sem bagunça..._ \- concordaram as crianças - _Eba..._ \- Gritaram os dois felizes do outro lado, Lena sentiu-se mais tranquila agora. 

-Sr. Wayne... - ele a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada - Bruce - ela se corrigiu - Eu vou querer saber o que esse back-flip significa...?

-Depende... - ele pelo menos teve a decência de parecer culpado e Lena suspirou.

-Conner vai se machucar? - Bruce sorriu e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa - E Kassandra? - Ele repetiu o gesto mais enfático - Você irá se machucar?!

Em resposta ela apenas recebeu o olhar para o qual suspirou de novo.  
E o encarou de volta. 

 _-Eu não vou deixar tia Lena_ \- Garantiu Kassandra fazendo-a sorrir pelo recente adquirido apelido que não podia soar mais sincero e verdadeiro.

E Lena gostava.   
Muito. 

-Acho que eu retiro o que disse noite passada Sr. Wayne, sua filha é a mais responsável nesta família...

Bruce riu.  
Gargalhou na verdade.  
E nem discordou.

-Acho que terão que cuidar dele essa noite, crianças... - ela enfatizou fitando-os. 

Os dois bateram continência felizes e Lena sorriu.

_-Sim._

-Beijo aos dois...

 _-Beijo Tia Lena. Tchau papai beijo também!_ \- Bruce acenou para eles.

-Tchau querida, e Conner... beijo.

 _-Beijo mamãe..._ \- Kon respondeu tristonho, mas também sorriu a ela de volta desligando a comunicação e virando-se para o homem Lena não levou muito para notar sua expressão ficar séria... mesmo sem a máscara de Morcego, ele tinha a habilidade de ir de 0 a 100 e fazer arrepiar todos os pelos de sua nuca.

E a calmaria qual sentira momentos atrás se foi apenas ao sentir aquele olhar carregado. 

-Tudo bem, Bruce... qual o problema?

Enfiando a mão no bolso interno do paletó ele removeu um pedaço de papel dobrado e estendeu-o a ela, com o cenho franzido, Lena o apanhou examinando seu conteúdo. Uma fotografia... o papel estava amarelado como se envelhecido pelo tempo ou simplesmente tivesse tomado um banho de café, mas quando ela o abriu a confusão mudou para o pânico.

-Você a encontrou... - Lena sussurrou olhando para nada mais nada menos que a armadura qual ela usou para sair do raio da explosão a pedido de sua mãe e como se pudesse sentiu seus dedos pairarem a imagem da mesma em um compartimento de metal e ela quase podia sentir sua composição... _quase_ \- Onde é isso?

-Está conservada - ele disse prontamente, as mãos de volta aos bolsos da calça fitando-a seriamente. Toda a pose do Batman presente, no rosto do Bruce Wayne. E ela sabia que sua seriedade de empresário da Wayne Tech - Estava 3 milhas do cais em que você foi encontrada, provavelmente levada pela maré... ela acabou indo fundo demais, ainda que aparentemente tenha estado por muito lá embaixo,.. conseguiu conservar alguma energia, embora eu não possa acessá-la ou tentar de novo...

-De novo...?

-Quando Arthur a trouxe... uh... Aquaman - Ele completou e Lena assentiu consciente do Rei de Atlantis - a armadura não ofereceu resistência como se não estivesse ligada porque ele não era uma ameaça, mas quando Clark tentou se aproximar ele foi imediatamente abatido por uma alta gama de radiação kriptonita... e perdeu a consciência. 

-A explosão...

-Ele está bem - respondeu Bruce - Pareceu apenas uma resposta a sua presença... kriptoniana - Bruce falou - Isso é uma teoria - Ele acrescentou e Lena se sentou para trás na cadeira incapaz de manter-se de pé em suas próprias pernas - Infelizmente quando tentei me conectar ao servidor ela me rejeitou também, trancando-se em um protocolo de proteção contra hackeamento e criou um vírus que deu uma pane no meu sistema... - ele suspirou 

-O que?

-Consegui um auxilio da Sra. Queen e Sam Arias... e levamos três horas para resolver tudo... entretanto - ele parecia tranquilo como em um dia nublado qual ameaçava chover e então mudava para ensolarado. Lena o encarou confusa, só que ele não parecia incomodado. Era apenas mais um dia em sua conturbada agenda. Lena se perguntou em que momento Sam tinha sido colocada no meio disso e ela tinha conhecimento apenas agora... e por que diabos havia projetado uma armadura que reagia contra eles... contra qualquer um deles. Não... tinha que haver uma explicação. Pelos Deuses, Deus o que quer que comandasse esse maldito universo... Kara a fazia acreditar que ela era boa, que era diferente de seu irmão, e se a armadura a protegeu antes... porque ela estava no meio da baía em Metrópolis e emitia radiação e rejeitava qualquer membro da Liga... e por que?! - Nossas respostas poderiam estar aí... eu já informei Kara antes de vir para cá, quero saber se posso tentar uma outra opção usando o agente Dox.

-Brainiac 5?

Bruce assentiu.

-Ele tem vasto conhecimento e habilidades tecnológicas... - ela concordou prontamente.

-Onde você a deixou...? - Bruce lhe deu um olhar panteado. 

 _Não agora Morcegos_ , Lena pensou. 

-Está segura, não se preocupe... - É claro, ele estava ali para informá-la do status e suas descobertas, só que não mais... ela tinha adiado isso o suficiente, precisava ver por si mesma também, restava agora convencê-lo disso - infelizmente não sei quais as consequências de tentar abri-la, você possui uma tecnologia de ponta e acredito que poderemos ter problemas porque a armadura definitivamente  _tem_ um sistema de defesa. Estou chamando J'onn J'onzz e Diana para me auxiliarem sobre isso, não acho que seja seguro ter Kara ou Clark por perto. 

Lena suspirou e ficou de pé.

-Não é necessário... - ela respondeu - Eu vou com você. - Quando ele lhe deu um olhar _Wayne_ , Lena respondeu cruzando os braços diante do corpo _Luthor_ decidida a fazer isso - Sei como abri-la.

Ela não estava preparada para o sorriso satisfeito do homem em resposta.

* * *

 

_Hoje..._

**APARTAMENTO DE LENA, KARA E KON**  
**7:12 AM**

  
_KARA FECHOU OS OLHOS PARA A SENSAÇÃO AGRADÁVEL..._

_Era a primeira manhã delas juntas, e ela sentiu um sorriso crescente e então cobriu a boca com a mão para impedir-se de gritar feliz, mas de alguma forma conseguiu fazer um estúpido ruido e Lena se mexeu. A verdade, é que Kara não se lembrava da última vez que tinha dormido tão bem... deitadas na cama de seu quarto, ela tinha Lena sobre si, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, sua respiração quente fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, uma das mãos de Kara descansava em sua cintura e elas tinham as pernas emaranhadas em uma bagunça, o cabelo negro de Lena caia para o lado e ela levantou a cabeça enfim piscando acordada e fitando-a com um sorriso:_

_-Bom dia..._

_-Bom dia - Kara respondeu e Lena levantou a mão circulando seu pescoço e abraçando-a ainda deitada sobre ela e Kara fechou os olhos grata pela sensação de seu corpo quente. Com a casa vazia, elas adormeceram com beijos e promessas, além dos pensamentos em Conner e os planos para o futuro..._

_Ainda era cedo... Kara pensou em Kon entrando pela porta, carregando seu travesseiro para se jogar em sua cama e dormir com ela.  
E sorriu para isso pensando como Lena iria sorrir para o filho e acabaria adormecendo até mais tarde abraçada a ele também... _

_-Que foi? - Perguntou ela sem levantar a cabeça para fitá-la, mas gemendo satisfeita enquanto Kara acariciava seu cabelo suavemente._

_-Sinto falta do Kon... - ela admitiu._

_-Eu também - Lena concordou soltando uma pequena respiração carregada - Lex já não devia estar agindo...?_

_Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo._

_-Bom Deus, eu espero que não..._

_E pressionou um beijo em sua têmpora, Lena gemeu satisfeita e o som lhe enviou um arrepio e Kara girou-a na cama agora trocando suas posições, ela a prendeu no colchão e beijou-a suavemente, Lena retribuiu de bom grado. Elas estavam nessa dança há praticamente uma semana, em beijos quentes e ações ainda mais quentes... mas ambas tomando seu próprio tempo, embora Kara admitisse que ficava cada vez mais difícil._

_Mas Lena tinha razão, e tudo o que ela queria era a esposa consigo, e esperaria o quanto fosse necessário..._

_-Você vai me levar a loucura... - admitiu quando sentiu um par de mãos em seu estômago e deslizando por suas costas tocando-a onde podia alcançar e espalhando uma trilha de fogo por sua pele, ela segurou-a pelos pulsos levantando as mãos dela acima de sua cabeça enquanto Lena riu - Fique quieta._

_-Me beije._

_Kara obedeceu e Lena mordiscou seu lábio inferior._

_-Tenho uma entrevista, vou deixá-la na L-Corp... mas estarei de volta antes do meio dia..._

_-Ok... - O despertador escolheu aquele momento para começar e apitar, e Kara pressionou-a um pouco mais na cama, claro sem machucá-la quando ao som de Muse a melodia de_ Can't take my eyes of you _iniciou embalando-a na sensação de Lena tão perto de si seu corpo pressionado contra o dela, usando roupas folgadas Kara se lembrou que estavam indo mais devagar... e gemeu frustrada - O que foi?_

_-Eu não quero sair..._

_Lena riu. Alto e levou as mãos nas mechas de seu cabelo afastando a franja para trás da orelha, ou pelo menos tentando e Kara se afundou nela, a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos sentindo a carícia suave dedilhando seu próprio pescoço e esfregando sua nuca._

_-Eu também não..._

_-Então vamos ficar aqui._

_-Tentador, mas eu_ preciso _ir... - ela respondeu beijando-a rapidamente - Sam vai me colocar a par de tudo na L-Corp também, e há muito o que fazer... estarei na Catco as onze e então podemos almoçar juntas._

_-Não se esqueça da promessa - Lena a fitou - Ao Kon._

_-Não me esqueci - Ela garantiu tocando seu nariz no dela ainda sem beijá-la, a respiração quente na sua - Eu prometi a ele que iriamos para a sala principal da cobertura juntos, e iremos... mesmo me sentindo tentada a ver minha antiga sala - ela respondeu e Kara sorriu ciente._

_Lena fazia perguntas ocasionais sobre o espaço, e ela tentava responder o mais vagamente possível, embora tenha admitido que não mexeram em nada desde sua... partida._

_-Ele ama aquele lugar... - ela tinha uma mecha de seu cabelo negro enrolada em seu próprio dedo e quando Lena mordeu o lábio inferior, Kara não resistiu em beijá-la rapidamente puxando-o com os dentes e sorrindo presunçosa para a resposta positiva de Lena - É seu favorito... acho que Alex e Sam tem uma boa contagem de fotos dele sentado em sua cadeira... - Ela se lembra da reação de Lena quando contou-lhe isso, ela parecia tão devastada, ainda assim emocionada e ter esses momentos perdidos com Conner apenas porque alguém tirou-lhe não apenas os últimos quatro anos como os dois últimos dias a enfurecia também._

_-Você tem um lugar favorito também...? - Kara podia identificar a curiosidade por baixo da provocação e ela sorriu encontrando seu olhar._

_-Tenho... você. - Respondeu vendo seus olhos brilharem e a mão de Lena que pairava em suas costas apertou o tecido de sua camisa com força._

Eu te amo _. Ela quis verbalizar, e Lena a beijou._  
Eu também _... seria a resposta._

_Kara sorriu contra a sua boca:_

_-Eu definitivamente não quero sair dessa cama..._

_Foi sua vez de rir._

_-Temos alguns minutos... eu disse que encontraria Sam as nove... então... - Kara sorriu para a subida de seu toque, levantando sua camisa para cima e ela sentiu sua mão pairar sobre seu abdômen e respirou fundo em resposta -_ _Você sabe..._

_-Hm... - por mais que Kara quisesse finalmente avançar para o sexo ela sabia que tudo era seu tempo, mas a provocação Luthor abaixo de si ainda seria sua morte... a mulher queria a coisa toda lenta, com calma... sem pressa e o que ela fazia? Questão de tirar sua camisa e beijá-la sem sentido, provocá-la por si mesma vestindo nada além de uma das suas de flanela e enviar fogo vivo por todo o seu corpo quando a beijava... esfregando-se contra ela como se simplesmente tocá-la já não fosse o suficiente - Lena..._

_-Hm...?_

_-Temos quinze minutos..._

_-Meia hora, eu prometi encontrar Sam as nove... - ela repetiu e não tinha desligado a música ainda perdendo-se nos beijos de Lena e a melodia suave ao fundo, Lena puxou-a contra a sua boca com força, não havia nada de sutil nesse beijo, pelo contrário era quente e significativo, e a maneira como ela gemia contra ela levou Kara aos extremos - Como você pode ser tão quente de manhã?_

_-_ Eu _quente...? - Kara a fitou descrente e Lena lhe deu um selinho e outro respirando contra seu pescoço - Você é a provocação viva... eu tenho supervelocidade, mas definitivamente não consigo te acompanhar..._

_-Hm... - ela respondeu definitivamente não ofendida e sim orgulhosa e Kara sorriu, o alarme desligou em meio a propaganda matinal, programado apenas por cinco minutos inteiros e ela girou suas posições - Quinze minutos, nem mais um minuto... quero falar com Bruce sobre o que descobriram e verificar tudo o que temos além dos monitores na Torre depois do almoço..._

_-Vinte - Lena respondeu - E eu estou indo com você..._

_-Sempre - Kara sorriu mordiscando seu lábio e desabotoou a camisa de Lena, puxando-a para trás para revelar uma calcinha de renda negra como um short que segurava em sua pele pálida, ela mordiscou seu estômago e subiu em beijos molhados pairando sobre sua cintura, e então a olhou repetindo - Você tem certeza?_

_Lena lhe deu um olhar e segurou seu pescoço trazendo-a para um beijo significativo._

_-Isso responde sua pergunta? - Kara sorriu de novo._

_-Eu não... quero apressar nada._

_-Então não apresse, querida... - ela respondeu abraçando-se a Kara - Nosso próprio ritmo..._

_Kara assentiu, por mais que a desejasse não iria fazer nada apressado, e respirando fundo beijou-a de novo._

_O beijo era mais calmo, com aquela pitada de paixão e saudade, mas elas queriam fazer do jeito certo por mais que desejassem estar uma com a outra pura e simples, Kara respirou contra seu cabelo soltando um suspiro carregado. Ela e Lena mantiveram-se em provocações e beijos languidos, decididas a ir lentamente em seu próprio ritmo, e Kara sentia toda a coisa pressionar em seu peito de preocupação, ela amava Lena, e a emoção de estar com ela de novo era indescritível, a cada vez que a beijava, Kara sentia-se flutuar por si mesma, mergulhar de cabeça no precipício... era um giro no infinito e todas as metáforas humanas conhecidas ou não, mas mais que isso, elas nem mesmo fizeram sexo de novo, e haviam essas provocações, beijos quentes e reações quais Kara tinha se esquecido por sua ausência..._

_E tudo era tão... intenso e delicioso que sequer podia... explicar em palavras._ _Com Lena não era apenas uma transa, não era só um sexo divertido, quente ou apenas bom... era_ amor _._ _Elas faziam amor toda vez que se beijavam, que se tocavam, que se olhavam, e apenas a sensação de estar com Lena outra vez trouxe lágrimas em seus olhos... e Kara nem percebeu que tinha parado de se mexer, apenas Lena que a fitou preocupada._

_-Ei... Kara...? - Os lábios inchados e alguns botões da camisa abertos, Lena a olhou preocupada e Kara se levantou sentando-se no colchão com ela a seu lado tocando seu ombro - O que foi?_

_Kara respirou fundo odiando-se por fazer isso, mas a encarou seriamente._  
_Ela observou seus traços, os olhos incrivelmente verdes com a íris dilatada pela luxúria, o rosto corado, os lábios cheios e a respiração acelerada, e segurou seu rosto de novo._

_-Eu amo tanto você - ela não iria esperar._

_Não mais... nunca mais._  
Iria lhe dizer como se sentia, iria provar a ela o quanto a amava...   
Pensou em como quase pediram uma a outra o divórcio dias atrás, e rapidamente afastou a memória ruim. 

_Não... Kara iria concentrar-se no agora.  
Essa... era sua promessa a sua família. _

_Lena sorriu suavemente em resposta... daquele jeito capaz de aquecer seu coração._  
_E antes que Kara pudesse beijá-la, ela levantou um dedo parando-a no ato, e dedilhando seus lábios respondeu baixo:_

_-E eu a você... - seu próprio coração deu um salto em resposta._

_-Lena - Kara tentou ignorar a picada de lágrimas de volta, a sensação da pressão em seu peito que parecia colaborar com as borboletas em seu estômago, mas Lena jogou o cabelo para o lado segurando seu rosto e tocando suas testas, então dando-lhe um selinho - Você..._

_-Eu te amo, Kara... - Ela segurou seus pulsos fechando os olhos com força e quando os abriu e encontrou o olhar calmo dela respirou fundo._ _Porque Lena sorria, aquela familiaridade genuína, como quando ela descobria algo realmente grande e isso a deixava tão feliz quanto uma criança ganhando um doce -... eu te disse antes que não era difícil me apaixonar por você Kara... e para a minha também surpresa, não é mentira verbalizar isso... eu te amo - ela repetiu._

_-Você..._

_-Eu te amo..._

_Kara a cortou com um beijo forte roubando o ar de seus pulmões e bebendo seu gosto da manhã, Lena se derreteu em seus braços, e Kara a manteve firme afastando-se para trás devagar no colchão enquanto ela mantinha as mãos em seus ombros._

_-Droga... - ela praguejou ao ver que tinham perdido quase quarenta minutos na cama, e Lena olhou para o relógio então de volta para ela sorrindo e esfregou o canto de sua boca suavemente dando-lhe um beijo rápido ali e saiu deixando-a com frio._

_Mas lhe dando uma visão de suas costas nuas e as cicatrizes que agora estava familiarizada, Kara não se impediu de corar._

_-Bem, acho que posso usar um banho rápido... - e arqueou a sobrancelha daquele jeito provocante - Talvez queira me acompanhar, querida? Teremos algum tempo poupado... ou não... embora eu prometa que não vou reclamar..._

_Kara apenas pegou um travesseiro e cobriu o próprio rosto gemendo frustrada ainda que feliz, Lena riu seguindo para o banheiro com um balanço desnecessário de seus quadris enquanto ela apenas fechou os olhos._

_Essa mulher seria seu fim.  
E ela teria um fim maravilhoso... _

_A leveza foi tomada por um momento de dúvida, ela ouviu o som do chuveiro e ficou ali esparramada na cama desejando parar o tempo com Lena... desejando de vez afastar os inimigos que ameaçavam feri-la, e simplesmente considerando de novo pegá-la e correr com ela para longe..._

_... para bem longe._

_Só ela, Lena e Kon._  
_Kara sorriu para isso._

_Embora ainda tentada com o convite, ela queria fazer a noite delas especial... e cada momento.  
Sempre.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> até a próxima pessoal :D  
> Comentem 8)


	15. Srta. Luthor. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee :D  
> Sorry pela demora... foi uma semana tão doida, e ainda é... T----T
> 
> Maaaaaaaas aqui estamos nóis :)
> 
> Marcy me recomendou essa música maravilhosa no final do cap q eu realmente não consigo parar mais d ouvir, Jason Isbell é muito bom, embora suas músicas sejam todas sads, eu amei... enfim, recomendo ouvirem a letra para a cena... pra dar aquele... tchan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blz... em resumo:  
> Superman e Batman são os guardiões da Srta. Luthor e eu amo isso.  
> Lena faz uma descoberta importante, onde a própria culpa pode consumi-la futuramente...  
> Kara está sendo Kara...

* * *

 

 **Frase do dia:** Em minha defesa... ok, eu não tenho muita defesa, então bora lá.    By - ME

* * *

 

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**ANTIGO BUNKER EM NATIONAL CITY**  
**SEDE DO DEO E A LIGA DA JUSTIÇA**  
**6:23 PM**

LENA SUSPIROU NO INSTANTE EM QUE ELES FINALMENTE PUDERAM deixar o carro e ir para um lugar mais arejado.

Ela sabia que Bruce confiava nela, mas ainda era uma coisa deles colocarem qualquer civil fora dos radares para assim levá-la diretamente a um ponto de encontro pertencente apenas membros da Liga. Especialmente onde poderiam usar o Teleportador e chegar diretamente a Torre de Vigilância, e ela respeitava todo o sigilo, embora ter seu corpo teletransportado por partículas e condensado fazendo-a se sentir como uma gelatina lhe davam uma pausa irritada. 

E ela perdeu um minuto respirando profundamente para afastar a náusea. 

-Chegamos... - ele anunciou já tendo se trocado e ela levantou a sobrancelha para o Morcego diante de si acabando de ajeitar suas manoplas e recebendo um olhar de quem esperava sua crítica sobre qualquer coisa - Você está pronta?

De qualquer forma, Lena apoiou a mão nas costas decidindo ser sincera com ele por toda a demora até chegarem ali se era tão perto. 

-Não sei se era necessário usar o caminho do centro, teria sido menos complicado se tivesse dado a volta pela periferia, sem falar que eu provavelmente me confundiria mais... já que ainda não conheço muito bem a cidade - Lena declarou quase rindo para a expressão surpresa que ele adquiriu e então levantou a mão indicando-a para entrar. Ela definitivamente guardaria isso, pois não sabia quantas vezes mais tinha surpreendido o próprio Batman. 

-São as regras - ele declarou prontamente, e de fato não se incomodando porque ela realmente sabia mais ou menos aonde estavam - sinto muito.

-Tudo bem... - disse definitivamente se sentindo melhor agora, e eles desceram do carro em uma garagem vazia em um galpão, ela levou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e tentou reconhecer o lugar, sabia mais ou menos onde deviam estar, mas não precisamente e olhou para o Batman no instante em que ele fechava a porta do seu carro e ativava algum tipo de proteção no mesmo - Parece que a tecnologia da L-Corp é realmente de grande utilidade. 

-Bastante - O homem declarou e virou-se sua capa chicoteando atrás dele e Lena o seguiu lado a lado - Estivemos trabalhando nisso nas últimas horas, mas repetir uma última vez, Srta. Luthor - A maneira como ele falava seu nome, era respeitoso, tanto quanto Kara, Diana e Alex, e Lena honestamente se surpreendia ainda se surpreenderia com isso - tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Ela o fitou o cenho franzido e assentiu.

-Sim, eu _quero_ ajudar.

-Batman tem razão... - Lena levantou os olhos para _ele_ , na porta agora aberta atrás de si qual sequer notara, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo observando-a. Em seu traje impotente igual ao de Kara, azul e vermelho, a capa caindo mais longa e suave atrás de si, o cabelo penteado para trás e os olhos azuis, o queixo proeminente, ela esperava que houvesse algum julgamento em seu rosto, e para a sua surpresa, Lena encontrou outro sentimento... algo como... preocupação. Por _ela?_   E talvez isso fosse o mais estranho de lidar, porque era tão... familiar - É perigoso. Não sabemos como a Armadura irá responder... 

Lena ainda não encontrou seus olhos quando disse: 

-Não é só por isso... - Bruce declarou prontamente, seus braços e corpo ocultos pela capa negra, e seu rosto demonstrando concentração pela mandíbula apertada - ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu, e não há uma história sobre o que temos, pois são fragmentos, e eu sei o quanto você e Kara já estão preocupadas sobre alguém com o rosto de Lillian aproximando-se de Conner. 

Lena estremeceu afirmando com a cabeça em um aceno rápido. 

-Kara e eu _queremos_ saber o que está acontecendo. O que... aconteceu - ela se corrigiu - E enquanto meu irmão não dá as caras, vamos aproveitar o que temos... - e olhou para o Batman respirando fundo - Me leve até ela.

Por um momento, Lena pensou que ele fosse recusar. Os dois trocaram olhares como ela já os viu fazer durante muitos salvamentos filmados, como já notou Kara também em tudo o que pesquisara nos últimos meses e até mesmo os fragmentos de memórias que tinha... mas estava determinada. Já tinha decidido, Lena não queria fragmentos, ela não queria pedaços... queria todo o jogo. 

E Batman por fim assentiu indicando-lhe o caminho de novo e Lena parou quando uma mão segurou seu braço suavemente.   
Quase temerosa em tocá-la e olhou para o Superman que suspirou fitando-a. 

-Tenha cuidado - Pediu Clark e ela sorriu para ele.

-Não se preocupe... ficarei bem. 

Ele devolveu o sorriso e olhou para o amigo respondendo: 

-Estarei aqui.

Batman apenas assentiu e parou indicando-a a fazer o mesmo, e Lena franziu ao notar que eles estavam prestes a atravessar outro portal.

E ela sentiu isso... era um formigamento na boca de seu estômago, e um piscar tudo estava fora de sua vista, a vertigem a tomou e ela não percebeu uma mão em suas costas e outra em seu abdômen mantendo-a firme e de pé, apenas quando abriu os olhos e encontrou-o com as fendas brancas do capuz olhando para ela que conseguiu respirar.

-Tudo bem? - Lena assentiu franzindo o cenho - Estou surpreso, normalmente temos pelo menos um desmaio rápido e nos piores casos a vertigem é mais intensa... você mal pisca e então está bem - Lena suspeitou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso no homem, e ela agradeceu a si mesma e seu ego por manter-se de pé, mas temia outro teleporte... 

-Acho que minha própria experiência poderia ser levada em prática... - ela disse com humildade considerando o histórico que conhecia e algumas perguntas respondidas por Kara por ter feito um portal de teletransporte além de uma bagunça com inimigos quais sua esposa se recusou a explicar-lhe e teve que segurar Alex para isso, além de outros dispositivos que construiu trazendo problemas e ela sentiu uma dor-de-cabeça vindo quando finalmente recusou-se a falar sobre eles... por ora - onde estamos?

-Laboratório dezessete lado norte da Torre de Vigia... - ele checou sua manopla e Lena viu um mapa básico como um radar onde mostravam pontos em vermelho e azul no centro - venha comigo.

Lena o seguiu para dentro primeiro por um corredor e virando a direita ela parou para a incrível visão do lado de fora.  
Pelos vidros podia ver nada menos do que a Terra lá em baixo... ela tinha uma vista quase limpa sobre o oceano e a Europa... e Lena não conteve um baixo assovio.  
  
Ela quase se chutou porque esqueceu-se...   
A Torre de Vigia, ficava no espaço. 

-Incrível, não é? - Batman disse a seu lado e ela assentiu sem palavras.

-Em quanto tempo construíram esse lugar?

-Todo o processo levou quase três anos... é bom ter a ajuda de Super Heróis com conhecimento de engenharia, mecânica e arquitetura... especialmente do tipo alienígena - Ele lhe deu um olhar - além de bons amigos. Vocês fizeram muito para ter o espaço pronto para a Liga... Conseguindo também algum investimento, pessoal confiável... e tudo o mais. 

 _Vocês...?_ No plural... isso queria dizer que ela?!  
Não... talvez ele falasse de Kara apenas. _Não é?_

-Você também ajudou... embora sempre se recusasse a pisar aqui - Como se tivesse lendo sua mente, Batman respondeu sem fitá-la, sua atenção na vista lá em baixo, e Lena mal conseguiu desviar o olhar para ele. Incrédula. 

-Eu sou uma civil... - ela disse com um suspiro - _E_ uma Luthor.

-O tipo certo de Luthor, como Conner. E uma amiga senhorita... - Batman sorriu cético - Bem, eu não posso chamá-la assim mais. Senhora Luthor-Danvers - Ele se corrigiu com um movimento suave de seus ombros e o girar de suas botas andou alguns passos até parar ao lado de uma porta de metal e virar-se para ela, Lena enfim o seguiu ainda observando o espaço a sua esquerda, a Terra lá em baixo e a vista qual realmente não queria deixar para trás... as nuvens eram limpas e rasas, e o azul do oceano chamava mais sua atenção que o multicores das terras... - Eu posso compartilhar o sentimento sobre estar sozinho, Lena... parece mais fácil apenas lidar consigo mesmo quando tem todo um peso extra que parece querer esmagá-lo quando você apenas considera abrir seu coração... então Diana me mostrou o contrário... e eu a amo por isso.

Lena sorriu.

-Acho que essa foi a conversa mais longa que já tivemos... - Ela admitiu vendo-o sorrir suavemente por baixo da máscara, apenas um rápido movimento de lábios e deu de ombros indicando que estava certa, e abriu a porta. Lá estava ela de costas, em seu uniforme vermelho e azul, os braceletes prateados nos pulsos, o cabelo negro solto com a ponta em uma presilha, o laço da verdade preso no cinto que se virou para fitá-la com um sorriso em toda a sua bonita forma da Mulher-Maravilha - Diana.

-Lena... - ela se aproximou e circulou seu pescoço em um abraço sincero e sorriu fitando-a - Como está?

-Bem... - Lena admitiu pensando sobre o passado e como havia se tornado uma pessoa diferente do que a mídia colocava... ela era amiga próxima de não apenas o Superman como também o Batman e sua esposa que por acaso era a mulher-maravilha, seus filhos como unha e carne... definitivamente isso era coisa de Kara... vulgo Supergirl. Não, ela ainda não acreditaria mesmo com suas memórias de volta e olhou a sua volta buscando - Onde está?

-Aqui... - a voz familiar a fez virar o rosto naquela direção e ele tomou sua forma qual ela já conhecia. A pele negra, o cabelo encaracolado, o rosto de um homem de meia idade vestindo um casaco bege e com um sorriso fácil aproximou-se dela - Olá Lena. 

-J'onn... - Lena sorriu sentindo o abraço, o toque familiar embora as memórias do homem fossem tão embaçadas quanto qualquer outra coisa e se viu e devolvendo o carinho igualmente quase sentindo-o sorrir para isso. 

Naquele instante, algo clicou em sua mente, mas ela balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.  
Precisava se concentrar na armadura agora... e avistou a mesma atrás de J'onn, enegrecida pelo tempo qual provavelmente passou debaixo da água.

Lena se aproximou da mesma que devia ter pelo menos um metro e oitenta de altura, sendo pelo menos meia cabeça mais alta que ela e tocou o torso sentindo o metal frio contra a sua mão. Seu olhar se apertou para observar o grande objeto, ela não precisava pensar, podia notar que o maior investimento de sua vida... estava ali, diante de seus olhos. E podia sentir os olhares sobre si, e fechou os olhos respirando fundo, a voz de Lillian veio como uma repetição de um filme implorando-lhe:

_"Você precisa reagir... Use a armadura"_

Ela pressionou a mão em seu estômago e sentiu um formigamento quando a outra permanecia sobre a armadura.   
Havia sido ferida aquele dia... e teria morrido se não fosse Lillian... 

E poderia tê-la salvado, se não fosse sua teimosia. 

-Sinto muito... - Lena se ouviu sussurrando para ninguém em particular, até que sua testa tocasse o metal frio, e ela fechou os olhos porque era um sentimento estranho... quase arranhando sua pele, entretanto, sem querer ela se recusava a deixá-lo entrar. 

-Lena... - a voz de J'onn foi baixa e calma, e ela sabia de seus poderes empáticos então ele provavelmente podia registrar sua angústia, e respirou fundo suspeitando que ele tentava lhe passar alguma calma, só que as lembranças sobre aquela maldita noite ainda eram um pouco vagas, mas seu último momento com Lillian... era tão fresco... e doía. 

_"Por favor... por Conner você precisa voltar para ele e Kara... por mim... eu te imploro"_

Só que ela continuava a recusar-se a ouvi-la, mesmo que a cacofonia do lado de fora, os tiros e os gritos dos mercenários continuassem a soar para matá-la. 

_"Prometa-me... que vai viver"_

Lena ignorou o bolo em sua garganta e observou as linhas quase sem cores da armadura começando a traçá-las, o formato na mesma embora fosse como uma segunda pele, feita de tecido e não de metal alienígena condensado com titânio a surpreendia, e ainda assim esta desgastou-se. Seu vibrante tom de vermelho era quase apagado, assim como o carvão proeminente. Ela traçou as linhas vermelhas com os dedos, o formato no ombro, e pairou no centro e a Casa de El no centro que se acendia no instante em que ela era sem querer a reativava apenas com o toque, e de alguma forma, suas memórias vieram para o sentimento que ela poderia mudar as cores da roupa, embora também soubesse que as escolhera por causa de Conner... ainda que com sete meses... porque eram as cores quais ele escolheu quando ela lhe mostrou a caixa de lápis...

Mais uma lembrança... Lena sentiu-se sorrir.   
E seu coração vibrar. 

E ela ignorou a sensação das lágrimas em seus olhos tanto quanto a pressão em sua garganta e peito ouvindo o abafar suave de Diana a sua esquerda, a maneira como J'onn e Bruce ficaram em posição de combate e respirou fundo dando um passo para trás agora. 

A armadura brilhava em vida, como se ela nunca tivesse todos esses quatro anos naquele lago, como se ela jamais estivesse sido desgastada e sim polida para remover a poeira e ferrugem que a cercava... sua tonalidade ganhou aquela cor negra petróleo, e o tom vermelho continuava a refletir como faróis baixos. 

-Ativar projeto zero... - a armadura se iluminou um pouco mais, e Lena manteve a mão um pouco levantada como se pudesse assim pará-la e impedi-la de atacar seus amigos, então ela sentiu isso... a armadura não apenas era de novo como um modelo de um veículo recém-pintado... ela transbordava... vida. Sentiu como se estivesse emanando calor, recarregando-se usando o próprio sol... assim como Kara, as linhas vermelhas se iluminaram e os traços do tecido sintético, o titânio, tudo... e cada detalhe... ela podia ouvir as reações atrás de si.

"Nome" pediu a voz robótica quase falha.

-Lena Luthor... - Ela disse em alto e bom tom sentindo-se segura porque a armadura não reagia - chave de acesso... Superboy.

Era o futuro. 

Quando Jon tomava o manto anterior de seu pai, Kal-El, Lena sabia que eventualmente Conner também seguiria os passos da Supergirl.   
E ela orgulhava-se disso... tanto. 

"Senha de acesso" a voz pediu agora um pouco mais firme, e Lena olhou o objeto ainda incrédula, ela respirou fundo para isso sorrindo. 

E respondeu: 

-Conner. 

Talvez... algum dia, seu filho... 

-Estamos conectados... - Batman disse satisfeito, o monitor principal ligou para a vida exibindo a imagem inicial da tela qual mostrava o traje e Lena assentiu erguendo a mão e percebendo que isso puxava uma tela extra enorme projetada assustando-a como o inferno.

-Você está bem? - Diana perguntou. 

-Tecnologia... interessante - ela pigarreou ainda olhando aquilo. 

-Você se acostuma - Bruce disse parando a seu lado - Puxe a mão suavemente, teremos uma exibição na tela ali - Lena fez isso, levando alguns segundos mais, a tela extra que flutuava no ar desapareceu e eles tinham só a exibição do painel principal. Ela respirou fundo. 

-Uau... 

-Você ficará feliz como uma criança com um sorvete quando tiver cinco minutos no parque de diversões kriptoniano, Lena - Declarou J'onn casualmente e ela o encarou confusa, o homem no entanto riu cruzando os braços na frente do peito como um bom soldado e deixando o enigma no ar, ela então olhou para Diana que também tinha um sorriso embora desse de ombros e por fim Bruce...

Que nada disse.

-Peça acesso sobre 2015. Novembro de 2015. 

-Ok... uh... acessar todo o material datado em Novembro de 2015 - Como se tivesse ganhado forma sólida, a armadura deu um passo à frente. Foi difícil, pois parecia que todas as engrenagens e dobradiças protestavam em comum acordo, então outro e mais um qual soava mais fácil como se lubrificasse-a a cada movimento, e o projetor frontal se desligou exibindo apenas a tela no grande monitor, Lena observou-a e estendeu a mão para um pó esverdeado virando-se surpresa para Bruce - Isso é kriptonita.

-Estamos em uma sala revestida de chumbo... - Disse J'onn calmamente - É seguro. 

-Sim - Concordou Batman como se já conhecesse o caso. 

Ela lembrou-se de que Superman tentou pegar a armadura, e teve problemas...   
Deus, ele... 

A armadura estendeu a mão contorcendo-os quase humanamente e então pairou acima do único notebook ligado sobre a mesa a sua frente e a tela que exibia fundo azul agora mostrava Lena e ela sentiu-se engolir em seco por ver a si mesma na tela, seu rosto comprimido dentro daquele espaço mínimo olhando os leitores ao estilo do Homem de ferro, seu rosto em um tom de azul-claro pela luz interna da armadura, embora mais pálido que o normal, e então... 

Ela havia apagado.   
Desmaiado. 

-O que...? - Diana começou dando um passo a frente e eles olharam a exibição na tela.

Lena engoliu em seco.  
Isso não mudava... Lena olhou rapidamente para o leitor, a data, hora e evento.   
De novo... e de novo. 

Quase um minuto inteiro.   
A imagem não mudou. 

Ela engoliu em seco. 

-Isso... reproduzir vídeo em 2x mais rápido... - Batman pediu e Novembro se passou quase completamente enquanto eles observavam agora por três minutos, ela continuava desacordada, imóvel e engasgou, Não... isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não. Não. Não - 3x mais rápido... - Bruce grunhiu. 4X... 

Novembro se tornou Dezembro... e quase janeiro... e ela continuava ali...  
Desligada.

Por três meses inteiros...

-Não... 

Ninguém nunca a havia sequestrado...   
Ninguém tinha levado-a embora... a armadura, fora sua prisão. 

Naqueles três meses em branco. 

Preenchidos agora porque... ela... 

-Você ficou em suspensão... por três meses - A pergunta de Batman era retórica, e embora ele não tivesse virado o rosto para encará-la, Lena aproximou-se da tela inutilmente sentindo todos os olhares em suas costas, e seu próprio julgamento. 

-O protocolo de recuperação... - Lena repetiu para ninguém em particular, ela não sabia como conhecia e tinha tanta certeza daquela verdade, mas virou-se para eles tão alarmada quanto a realidade provava isso - Eu não sabia que era tão avançado eu... eu estive lá por... 

-A armadura a deixou segura... - Repetiu o Batman para as palavras - Você foi curada, e posta em coma forçado por três meses... de novembro a janeiro - Ele apertou os olhos para a visão do final de janeiro. Lena também, a câmera de segurança da Armadura mostrava-a caindo para a frente no chão, na visão da armadura ela parecia tão magra que podia ver a marca dos ossos em seu corpo, sua espinha em sua nuca, além de também seus braços e pernas finos. Era madrugada e começava a amanhecer, não havia nenhum áudio, até que um sinal luminoso foi disparado da armadura para o céu como um fogo de artifício esverdeado para o alto alertando os pescadores e então a armadura se foi caindo para trás... e a imagem se apagou - Ela usou todas as energias... por 92 dias e salvou sua vida.

-Isso é... - Diana começou, Lena sentia-se doente, e ela não registrou o encanto no tom da Sra. Wayne. 

-Loucura... - Lena disse com uma risada seca observando o objeto quando a transmissão encerrou ela ainda continuava acesa para ela. Parada esperando instruções, e ela andou até a mesma sem tocá-la observando cada detalhe, o formato do escudo apagado com a letra S no seu centro dando-lhe um nó no estômago, a armadura a privou de sua família... e por sua culpa, por sua própria culpa... não. Isso não explicava como havia perdido suas memórias, não explicava quem a havia atacado na noite que Lillian morrera ou o porquê. 

De alguma maneira, a pressão em seu peito a estressou. 

Ela pensou como e porquê havia feito todos aqueles ajustes... não precisava olhar para a armadura, não precisava perguntar quais suas funções... bastava... pensar.   
Ela podia fornecer um aquecedor, ela era anti-furto e um protótipo praticamente impossível de quebrar por um hacker, pois Lena a construiu apenas para seu tipo sanguíneo e o de Kara... nem ela mesma podia acessá-la completamente... apenas uma pessoa podia. 

Ou iria... no futuro, pois era para ele que ela queria deixá-la.   
Era pensando nele... que ela sacrificou todas aquelas horas a distância... e então quatro anos se foram. 

E sua vida inteira.

-Deus...

-Lena... ei - Diana estava na sua frente, mas ela balançou a cabeça recusando-se a qualquer coisa, não queria a piedade de ninguém, não precisava... não... merecia. 

-Lena... 

-Eu construí a armadura para Conner - ela verbalizou. 

-Capaz de conter kriptonita... oferecer primeiros socorros e ainda um AI extremamente avançado... eu sei - Disse Batman calmamente - E você teve ajuda. 

-Sim... - ela se viu observando-a de novo, o formato do S era quase... visível, ainda que pouco.

Lena franziu o cenho, a seu lado, Diana observou a armadura também tentando ver.   
Ela não disse nada, e Lena respirou fundo estendendo a mão de novo e quase tocando o metal outra vez. 

-De... Alex. - Lena proferiu pensando naquelas noites sem dormir planejando tudo, o formato da armadura e seu coração se aqueceu, a picada de lágrimas por um momento tomando-a, mas ela as manteve sem cair - Brainiac... - um sorriso involuntário para o amigo alienígena, eles eram dois idiotas em um laboratório falando tão animados sobre mecânica quântica que enlouquecia Kara... e rindo de piadas matemáticas e suspirando para cálculos perfeitos sem resultados práticos... - Você... - ela olhou para Diana e Bruce respectivamente, viu-se diante de um monitor conversando com ele, Diana aproximando-se com um sanduíche e suco para os dois, quando Lena viu ela perdeu a hora, mas o desenho estava sobre a mesa... - E... Kara. 

 _Principalmente_ Kara.

Quando Lena a levou ao laboratório e mostrou o projeto base, a ideia para Conner se um dia ele quisesse usá-la mesmo se tivesse ou não poderes, a armadura poderia salvá-lo... ela iria protegê-lo onde quer que fosse, e o ajudaria também a se tornar o Superboy algum dia... Então percebeu como sua mãe descobriu.

Jess foi transferida para uma das filiais ao Norte naquela manhã, mas apareceu misteriosamente logo quando Lena estava com Kara em seu escritório pedindo desculpas esfarrapadas e perguntando se poderia assinar a transferência de todo o equipamento enviado para o Haiti além de também os 12 milhões arrecadados.

Jess parecia como ela mesma, e tudo foi feito sem nenhum problema... então Lena não suspeitou.  
Embora sua antiga secretária tivesse visto isso... ela havia anotado e mostrou a Kara... sem conseguir esconder a empolgação, Jess se desculpara pela curiosidade, e Lena respondeu que era um presente para Kon. E isso foi tudo... 

Lillian acabou investigando a seu próprio mérito... 

-Você está se lembrando... - as palavras de J'onn foram quase como um tapa em seu rosto, e Lena levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo, vendo-o se aproximar e segurar suas mãos transmitindo-lhe uma calma muito bem-vinda qual obrigou-a a respirar e ela estremeceu - Não queria me intrometer... mas a empatia é reflexiva... deixe-me ajudá-la, Lena. Deixe-nos ajudar você...

-Estamos aqui - Diana entoou e ela não precisava ouvir ou ver o olhar de Bruce também. 

Sua cabeça doía, todo o seu corpo doía como se trazer as memórias fosse repulsivo...   
... Fosse... muito. 

-Está tudo uma confusão... - ela admitiu olhando-o seriamente - Você acha que poderia... me ajudar com isso?

Ele a fitou por um longo momento, fazendo-a pensar que poderia ser uma ideia ruim.  
Então tocou sua têmpora fazendo-a fechar os olhos e quase permitir que aquelas lágrimas caíssem, Lena ignorou a única que rolou por seu rosto. 

Ela sentiu isso...   
A empatia do próprio J'onn... sua dor, por vê-la sofrer.   
E seu coração cresceu tanto pelo marciano... que era uma figura paterna a Kara e Alex...

A... Conner. 

-Conte comigo para o que precisar... - J'onn garantiu, então seu olhar ficou sério e ele olhou para a porta, antes de qualquer um perguntar dirigiu-lhes um sorriso e voltou-se para Lena - Kara está aqui... é melhor encontrá-la lá fora antes que ela rompa as dobradiças, pois há muita kriptonita presente. 

-Kriptonianos são sempre teimosos...? - Batman murmurou e Diana riu.

-Talvez seja algo de família. 

-Talvez - Lena olhou para a armadura e de volta ao homem morcego.

-Acha que pode limpar toda a kriptonita...?

-Claro, ainda que leve algum tempo, mas eu sugiro que você vá encontrá-la - uma leve batida na porta ainda que impaciente enfatizou isso e Lena pôde ouvi-la ranger. 

E suspirou.  
Mas também sorriu, J'onn ainda segurava suas mãos. 

-Respire... você vai conseguir trazer tudo calmamente. 

-Ok... 

Ela assentiu grata e olhou para o Batman. 

-Só pode ativar as câmeras de segurança e exibição com o som da minha voz. 

-Não se preocupe com isso - Ele levantou o braço clicando na manopla direita com a mão esquerda e ela ouviu a si mesma repetindo: " _Ativar protocolo Zero..._ "

Lena lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
Diana sorriu.

-Perdoe a falta de sutileza de meu marido, Lena...

Batman lhe deu um olhar de "está tudo fodido, não temos tempo para ser sutis" e Lena riu rapidamente apressando seus passos para a porta, que antes de alcançar foi aberta com força lançada para trás, então ela parou para a visão de Kara em suas roupas negras o olhar preocupado, que deu um passo em falso e preocupando-a como o inferno porque ela parecia ter pisado em areia, e Lena viu as familiares veias verdes saltarem a partir de seu pescoço e a alcançou segurando-a pela cintura e levando-a para trás preocupada enquanto voltava para fechar a porta atrás de si, que custou a bater o trinco e suspirou ao ver as marcas começarem a desaparecerem.

-Kara... que diabos...?

-Você sumiu... por duas horas, Lena - Ela bufou mantendo uma mão na sua e dando um aperto. 

-Bem, eu avisei dessa vez - ela disse encarando-a e girando grata para a visão atrás de si qual suspeitava que Kara observava porque a ouviu suspirar, então a sentiu enterrar o rosto em seu cabelo e sorriu. Estava usando saltos de quatro centímetros, e Kara ainda conseguia ser um pouco mais alta que ela em suas botas baixas - Desculpe... estivemos _realmente_ ocupados. Kon está bem?

Ela assentiu. 

- _Você_ está bem? 

-Sim... e... eu preciso falar com você - ela se afastou tocando seu rosto e mordendo o lábio inferior quando notou um par de adolescentes rindo ao fundo vestidos com trajes de heróis e a própria Kara na sua frente que também tinha a visão do espaço atrás de si... não era exatamente fácil de manter a concentração assim - Talvez possamos conversar em algum lugar...?

-Claro... - Kara se aproximou circulando sua cintura presunçosamente - A vista te distrai?

Lena quase mordeu a resposta automática 

- _Muito_ - respondeu olhando diretamente em seus olhos tendo o efeito desejado.

-Ok... - Kara pigarreou corando e fazendo-a sorrir.

Ela era tão fácil...

Então a segurou ao estilo de noiva, e quando Lena viu, estavam em um quarto privado pintado em branco e cinza havia apenas uma cama e uma escrivaninha ali, ela sorriu para a visão além do chão em multicores como um caleidoscópio.

Kara estava na porta observando-a.

-Era meu antes de... deixar a capa. Bruce decidiu mantê-lo para o caso... - ela respondeu dando de ombros, talvez tentava soar casual. 

-Isso é bom... muito... gentil da parte dele... - Lena mordeu o lábio para a visão de Kara naquelas roupas que favoreciam cada curva de seu corpo, e aproximou-se para beijá-la, franzindo quando uma música de fundo começou a tocar suavemente, Lena riu para Kara segurando seu telefone ao som de **Jason Isbell** com **Cover me up** e Lena respirou fundo pegando a letra por si mesma e fitando-a.

Kara segurou sua mão na dela enquanto a outra foi para a sua cintura e as duas começaram uma dança lenta e deliciosa  
  
**A heart on the run keeps a hand on the gun**  
**You can't trust anyone** _  
_

Ela sorriu para a cifra.   
Porque a conhecia... 

-Algum motivo para a escolha dessa letra em especial...?

Kara deu um beijo suave em sua têmpora.

 _I_ **was so sure what I needed was more**  
**Tried to shoot out the sun**

-Eu sei que não tenho sido muito comunicativa nos últimos dias... nem a melhor pessoa para se conviver, mas quando ouvi isso... Rao parecia que tudo se transformou num pequeno filme na minha cabeça... - Ela respondeu ainda movimentando-as pelo cômodo em uma lenta dança, e Lena circulou seu pescoço e apoiou os pés sobre os de Kara que a segurou com as duas mãos em sua cintura agora flutuando-as alguns centímetros acima do chão - Eu me vi nessa música... tanto... e você... 

 **Days when we raged, we flew off the page**  
**Such damage was done**

-Nós... - ela confessou com uma risada seca - É idiota, eu sei...

-Não acho... - Lena discordou observando seu rosto e a cicatriz em sua sobrancelha, automaticamente a tocou e desceu por seu rosto - Está tudo uma bagunça... nós estamos uma bagunça, mas... estamos aqui... juntas.

-Sempre... - Kara entoou e Lena segurou suas bochechas dando-lhe um beijo suave, um toque de lábios e sentindo-a respirar contra ela quando se afastou, seu corpo se aquecendo com a resposta de Kara, seu coração doendo por essa mulher.

-Eu te amo, Kara... - ela repetiu sentindo-a estremecer como da última vez que lhe disse isso e Lena respirou fundo tendo certeza de olhá-la ao admitir com toda a honestidade e verdade que sentia - Eu... não tenho de volta todas as lembranças, mas... eu te amo. Eu sinto isso... - ela confessou-lhe - Como o Kon... eu sinto... - quando notou aquele olhar de quem não queria ter esperanças, Lena capturou seus lábios tentando transmitir toda a paixão que sentia por ela, esperando que Kara realmente visse que ela não estava mentindo, e para sua alegria, ela não apenas as trouxe de volta ao chão quando ainda firmando em sua cintura tentou buscar algum apoio enquanto Lena devorava-a em um beijo voraz que era menos refinado e mais exigente, segurando seu lábio inferior com saudade e afastando enquanto olhava para ela, com todo o amor que possuía e tocou seu próprio peito - não preciso de memórias para me dizer nada que não esteja aqui... eu amo você...

-Lena... - Kara enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço e soltou o ar carregado, Lena afagou seu cabelo.

-É a verdade...

 **So girl, leave your boots by the bed**  
**We ain't leaving this room**

Ela sabia que Kara podia ouvir seu coração... que ela podia sentir a calmaria e tranquilidade qual declarava isso.   
Pelo menos agora... porque perceber o quão rápido se apaixonava por Kara... Deus, era assustador. 

 **Till someone needs medical help**  
**Or the magnolias bloom**

-Eu me lembro de cada detalhe... - A voz de Kara veio abafada, e ela sentiu sua respiração contra seu ouvido arrepiando-a e antecipando uma sensação deliciosa, as borboletas em seu estômago davam voltas e piruetas felizes, e Lena tentou inutilmente firmar-se contra Kara quando seus lábios quentes encontraram o ponto entre seu ombro e o pescoço qual ela estava familiarizada apenas para enfatizar seu discurso - Cada sorriso, cada tom de voz, olhar... Cada _momento_ , Lena... - Ela mordeu o lábio para a respiração de Kara contra sua orelha enquanto ainda as movimentava em uma dança relaxada - E eu não quero me ater ao passado... Não vou me prender ao que perdi, porque você está aqui agora... E eu quero o presente... um novo futuro, com você. 

 **It's cold in this house and I ain't going out to chop wood**  
**So cover me up and know you're enough**

  
Ela respirou fundo afastando-se para olhar ela nos olhos, aqueles tão azuis fitando-a com tamanha intensidade e amor, que Lena também sentiu medo.

-Kara... Eu...

-Não tenha medo de mim... - Ela engoliu em seco para a declaração ainda mais exposta, como aquela mulher podia conhecê-la tão bem? E com uma mão em sua cintura e agora a outra em seu rosto chamando seu olhar, Kara respirou fundo, ela registrava cada batida de seu coração... Cada emoção... e a puxou para trás em passos lentos até que sentiu a cama bater em sua perna parando-a ainda olhando-se profundamente - Não tenha medo de nós, Lena. Por isso eu quero que você não se apresse... eu...

-Kara... - Ela a parou Eu não tenho... Eu quero - E respirou aproximando-se o suficiente para tocar sua testa e seu nariz no dela olhando-a com ternura - Eu quero _você_ Kara... Tanto... Mas eu... Eu não sou a pessoa que você espera... - Ela se soltou devagar ignorando o olhar assustado enquanto se afastou dois passos, seus dedos formigando pela perda de contato - Eu não sou a Sra. Luthor-Danvers... Eu não sou a sua esposa como você... quer. Deseja que eu seja... - Kara lhe deu o olhar - Porque eu não me lembro de nada, mas eu queria... Como eu-

-Lena - Ela a parou e se aproximou primeiro segurando seu ante braço, depois sua cintura e lentamente até que Lena relaxasse Kara a puxou de novo contra si respirando aliviada pelo contato - Me deixe mostrar a você então... - Kara repetiu beijando-a suavemente levando-a a memória de alguns dias atrás, embora agora fosse... diferente, mais... certo, mais... natural - Devagar... - mais um beijo - eu vou fazer isso todos os dias - e outro - Em um dia... De cada vez... - Ela encontrou seus olhos e Lena mordeu o lábio de novo e Kara agora a pressionou bebendo-a e até tirar seu fôlego.

Lena respirou fundo gemendo contra a sua boca e a puxando de volta em um abraço sem controle... Kara sorriu contra ela, indo de bom grado, a música ainda ressoava e ela conseguiu prestar atenção no final da letra sentindo Kara embalá-la naquele beijo e ainda sorrir e respirar contra ela satisfeita.

 **To use me for good**  
**Cover me up and know you're enough**  
**To use me for good**

-O que? - Lena perguntou incapaz de parar a si mesma de sorrir também para o brilho em seu olhar.

-Você é linda, sabia...? E eu te amo...

Ela engoliu as palavras abrindo a boca para falar, mas Kara a cortou com um beijo por um instante sentindo o estremecer responsivo.

-Desculpe... Devagar. - Ela lembrou a si mesma e Lena tocou sua bochecha.

-Kara... - Lena respirou fundo e pediu - Me mostre então.

-O que?

-Me mostre... Você já me disse... e agora estou pronta - Vendo a adorável confusão ali ela respirou e esclareceu pressionando sua própria mão sobre a de Kara em sua cintura e deslizando-a para baixo gentilmente sobre o cós de sua saia no zíper da mesma - Mostre-me... que me ama... e deixe-me mostrar a você também - Lena beijou sua confusão sentindo-a tencionar um pouco. 

-Lena eu... - E lhe deu um olhar sorrindo nervosa - Devagar, lembra...? O que aconteceu com essa parte?

Sua preocupação aquecia seu coração.  
E Lena sorriu. Porque agora ela estava pronta... _realmente_ pronta.  
E ela queria isso... tanto quanto sentia que Kara também.

-Eu quero... E isso está em meu ritmo... - Lena disse as mãos tateando a gola de sua camisa e sentindo-a tensionar ao toque de seus dedos - Nosso ritmo?

-Você tem... você tem certeza?

-Sim Kara... - ela respirou fundo beijando-a de novo para provar seu ponto e quando recebeu um olhar em confirmação, e puxou o zíper de sua blusa lentamente - e você também.

Ela beijou a pele bronzeada exposta e sorriu para a voz rouca de Kara:

-Lena...

E riu para sua batalha interna.

-Kara... Minha doce e gentil, Kara...

Subiu o carinho para sua mandíbula e mordiscou levemente mais ousada, mas quando se livrou totalmente da roupa tendo uma visão de sua frente, Lena tentou não engasgar... muito, mas então gritou surpresa ao sentir-se carregada para o alto ao estilo de noiva e suas costas imediatamente estavam em um plano macio.

Kara a tinha colocado sobre a cama, um sorriso igualmente presunçoso em seu rosto, ela não se importava com a nudez demonstrativa, mas tinha as bochechas e o pescoço corado, então a beijou rapidamente.

-Você é impossível... - Kara sussurrou contra sua boca fazendo-a rir.

-Mas você me ama... - Respondeu Lena, a sensação de dejá-vú poderia quase perfurar seu peito, o tamanho amor por essa mulher, que e ela temia tanto acordar desse sonho sozinha de novo, mas iria aproveitar até o fim.

Uma mecha de cabelo de Kara desceu para seu rosto fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha e Lena a apanhou colocando-a de volta no lugar mordendo o lábio para a maravilhosa visão que era sua esposa, os seios expostos a blusa aberta ainda pendendo em seus braços e Lena deslizou lentamente para o chão com sua ajuda, então tocou seu rosto e a puxou levemente para si que Kara foi de bom grado pressionando-a contra o colchão então a sentiu segurar mão beijando a os nós de seus dedos e sorrindo para ela.

-Sim... Sempre.

Ela não pensou que fosse possível.

Lena não foi nenhuma puritana, em sua vida como Luthor e em suas memórias como Kieran ela sabia sobre o sexo, ela entendia a necessidade que o ato físico trazia para uma mente cansada, mas... Fazer amor? Ela já admitia para si mesma nos últimos dias o quanto seu coração se aquecia cada vez mais por Kara, e que elas já chegaram perto, mas ainda que não... era tão intenso, que não precisava ser sexo, ou troca de fluídos por assim dizer... carnal.

Era... _mais_.

Como Lena ou Kieran ela nunca acreditaria em tal coisa, não até conhecê-la, não até sentir seus beijos, suas carícias... sua respiração em sua pele... porque se ela acreditasse em almas, se ela acreditava em amor e toda essa coisa, diria realmente em voz alta que ela e Kara... se tornaram _uma_.

E Kara cumpriu sua promessa, embora suas memórias fossem uma bagunça, seu amor por ela crescia ao sentir como Kara realmente a conhecia por completo... ela fez Lena _sentir_ cada toque, cada carícia, intensificava cada reação... Ela era gentil e ao mesmo tempo firme, apaixonada e delicada... ela significava cada beijo, pressionava seu próprio corpo contra o dela, provocava, instigava... demonstrava... e praticamente a venerando no processo, adorando-a com tanto amor que Lena sentia que iria literalmente se desmanchar enquanto faziam amor. 

Kara a amava....  
... E ela se viu ainda mais apaixonada por ela.

Uma linha de fogo a atravessava e o desejo e amor por essa mulher explodia crescendo mais e mais... Então Kara repetia todo o processo.

De novo. De novo...

E de novo.  
... E de novo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria me ater a linha sensual e ao mesmo tempo manter o maduro em algo não... exagerado e ainda profundo.  
> Penso como a Lena, sexo é sexo, é carnal é apaixonado... mas há o outro lado... e descobrir isso com o amor de sua vida - ou redescobrir nesse caso - é... bem, não há palavras para descrever.  
> Me digam o que acham ;)  
> Nos vemos no próximo capítulo :D


	16. Sexto sentido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Eu sinto muito pela demora. T---T  
> Hj é culpa da internet... já era pra ter postado uns 2 capítulos...  
> ainda na semana q vem eu posto outro :D
> 
> A coisa tá começando a esquentar d novo :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em resumo, temos Supercorp... em flashback e Supercorp real :)  
> Eu amo a reação de Alex sobre a revelação do sobrenome do Kon para ela... 
> 
> Lena e Kara são uma bagunça adorável, Conner é a coisa mais fofa sendo superprotetor, Kassie tbm ñ fica de fora, Diana é a mãe, tia, esposa mais incrível e nós a amamos por isso...

Alguns anos antes...

**ALA MÉDICA DO DEO**

**9 AM**

 

_-TÁ LEGAL... – Lena e Alex arquearam a sobrancelha para a voz incerta de Kara que as fitou em pânico observando as – e se... For um menino?_

_-O que há de errado em ser um menino? – Alex entoou e Lena lhe deu o olhar carregado qual Kara ignorou._

_-É possível? – Ela queria muito saber._

_-Querida... tivemos essa conversa – Lena a recordou sorrindo suavemente – Sei que é experimental para humanos, mas..._

_-Sim, sim... só... Alex? – Kara olhou para a irmã de novo, quem assentiu em resposta e lhes encarou._

_-Claro... Uh... Eu espero que vocês não tenham comprado nada ainda – falou a ruiva – quer dizer, nada em cores ou gêneros... porque se tiver algo rosa poderia ser um problema...?_

_-Não falo disso..._

_-Então qual o problema? – Lena perguntou confusa até que Kara finalmente se ouviu confessando:_

_-Não sei como lidar com meninos. Rao, nem sei como criar um! - Ela respondeu ainda em pânico embora tenha visto Kal em tenra idade e interagido com o primo, só que não era o mesmo... então Lena sorriu – Você sabe?_

_-Eu não sei como cuidar de um bebê no modo geral, querida... – Kara estava prestes a protestar que Lena não ajudava, mas esta estendeu o braço tocando sua mão e apertando-a – mas vamos ficar bem... Ok?_

_E assentiu para isso lembrando-se quando dissera a mesma coisa quando sua esposa entrou em pânico sobre não fazer ideia de como cuidar de uma criança._

_-Okay... - Kara disse olhando para Alex que acabava de preparar o gel e colocara no estômago de Lena pronta para o ultrassom._

_-Podemos?_

_-Por favor - Lena segurou sua mão observando a tela, mas a primeira coisa que ela ouviu, foram as batidas do coração do bebê. Era como uma constante que soava mais rápido do que ela poderia marcar no relógio, e sentiu Kara pressionar sua mão alertando-a de sua presença e então beijando seu rosto._

_-Bem... aqui está - Ela exibiu a imagem em preto e branco os detalhes dando-lhe uma pausa para compreender perfeitamente quando Lena viu sentiu seus olhos umedecerem - vocês querem saber o-_

_-É um menino - Ela respondeu sorrindo e então cobriu a própria boca olhando para Kara ciente de que um sorriso puxava seu rosto antes que pudesse se impedir._

_Elas teriam um menino._

_-Kon – Disse Kara._

_-Kon... - Lena repetiu_

_-Kon?  - Alex perguntou._

_-Conner Alex Luthor - Lena respondeu vendo a expressão da Danvers mais velha - Conner em homenagem a meu pai Lionel Conner e meu avô... Conner. E Alex em homenagem... a tia dele, a irmã que nunca tive..._

_-Eu?_

_-Você - Kara respondeu rindo._

_-Eu... - Lena sorriu para a perda de palavras da Danvers mais velha que desviou o olhar, um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto assim como a clara voz embargada - Obrigada._

_-Sempre - respondeu o casal._

 

* * *

 

Agora... 

**NATIONAL CITY**

**APARTAMENTO DE KARA E LENA**

**8:12 AM**

 

                KARA ACORDOU COM O CHEIRO DE OVOS E BACON.

Lena tinha pedido para levá-la para casa um pouco mais da meia noite, e para a sua sorte, Kara não encontrou ninguém antes de pegar o teletransportador de volta a National City, sentindo-a estremecer de frio quando saíram para a madrugada, colocou-a perto de si voando o mais rápido possível para a cobertura... ainda mais contente quando viu a mensagem de Diana: resolveremos tudo amanhã.

E ao chegarem, Lena a arrastou para um banho quente, qual Kara estava realmente disposta em compartilhar.

                Ainda que tivessem feito coisas mais produtivas além de banhar-se, eram duas da manhã quando finalmente adormeceram e ela respirou leve e satisfeita adormecendo abraçada a sua esposa, em um sono que há muito não tivera e estendeu a mão para o outro lado da cama só que tateou o vazio, franzindo enquanto se esticava abriu os olhos e a confusão a tomou quando não viu Lena ali.

Por um momento de pânico, pensou que ela teria fugido ou que tudo não passou de um sonho, mas automaticamente ao olhar na direção da cozinha, a encontrou. De costas mexendo no fogão, usando apenas uma das camisas de flanela de Kara que sentiu seu rosto quente e o sorriso tomá-la ao vê-la tão tranquila como se o tempo realmente não tivesse passado e a visão dela de volta a sua vida sempre, a realidade de que não era um sonho mais lhe deu uma pausa para sentar. Até que devagar demais, Kara se viu atravessando o limiar e puxando o corpo de Lena em encontro ao seu pela cintura e assustando-a brevemente e então ouvindo sua risada ao beijar o ponto em seu pescoço que a tirava do controle.

                -Bom dia... - Disse Lena as mãos sobre as dela ainda em sua cintura segurando e virando-se de frente para Kara que riu ao vê-la com a sobrancelha arqueada... provavelmente por sua falta de roupas... Oh. E sentiu-se corar. Mas ignorou e lhe deu um beijo na boca, e lentamente foi afastando-se com ela para trás disposta a repetir a dose da noite passada marcando o caminho de volta ao quarto ou talvez o banheiro, então pensando que ali também não seria má ideia... principalmente porque Lena apreciava ser carregada e Kara adorava... levá-la fosse no banheiro, a cama, o sofá... a mesa da cozinha, então seu estômago o traidor rosnou alto.

Lena riu de novo ainda sem soltá-la a mão em volta de seu pescoço dando-lhe um rápido beijo.

                -Desculpe. 

                -Eu fiz o café da manhã - Ela ofereceu bicando seus lábios antes de se virar - entretanto talvez você queira se vestir, querida... me alegra que Kon não esteja em casa hoje... E por mais feliz que eu estou em vê-la assim... - ela lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita sua voz em um tom rouco - não sei se vou conseguir me concentrar na comida.

Kara a olhou, e a forma como Lena mordia o lábio observando-a, dizia a Kara que ela a provocava também só em sua camisa, e corou em resposta virando-se para o quarto e indo o mais lento que poderia para lhe dar uma visão de sua traseira nua, e chegou lá e abriu o guarda-roupa apanhando um par de calças confortáveis e uma blusa sem mangas, então voltou um pouco mais rápido, Lena, no entanto, estava no mesmo lugar escorada contra o balcão observando-a. Claramente esperando-a... e por um momento, Kara sentiu-se corar quando ela bebeu sua visão e fez o mesmo.

                -Melhor assim....?

                -De longe... - Lena respondeu balançando a cabeça em uma negativa, então segurou seu rosto e a puxou para si em um beijo e Kara firmou as mãos em sua cintura, um sorriso ainda em seu rosto bonito circulou sua cintura puxando um pouco a camisa de flanela que ela vestia e revelando um pouco mais de suas belas pernas fazendo-a se esquecer da comida mais uma vez e descendo para beijar seu pescoço e o ombro, e Lena gemeu.

Era maravilhoso o quanto aquele local específico a desequilibrava, e Kara vibrava com isso sempre que a sentia derreter-se. Derretendo junto.

                -Kara...

                -Hm?

                -Comida...

                -Hm mm... - Ela murmurou e de novo seu estômago roncou - Oh Rao... Assim fica difícil.

Lena riu mais uma vez e lhe beijou rapidamente então virou-se para o balcão. Kara a fitou lembrando-se daquela cicatriz em seu estômago meio palmo na direita do umbigo, em um tom rosa um risco maior que seu dedo mindinho, ela sabia o que significava, Lena fora ferida quatro anos atrás, pelo que Alex disse, foi uma facada, e ela estremecia pensar o quão profunda foi a ferida, e que ela poderia ter morrido se não fosse Lillian... e a armadura... que por três meses a manteve a distância. Mas Kara não iria pensar nisso, e iria garantir que Lena também não.

E observou a esposa apanhar duas xícaras enchendo-as de café, lhe entregou uma e tomou um pequeno gole de outra.

                -Eu não sabia se gostava amargo ou doce então... Fiz equilibrado.

Kara bebeu um gole satisfeita pelo gosto e sorriu-lhe:

                -Está perfeito - Ela disse - Você está bem...?

Lena colocou um pouco de ovos e Bacon para ela em um prato e sentou-se na sua frente na cozinha.

Kara sabia que precisavam conversar sobre os detalhes da descoberta, embora ela tenha assistido isso com Kal antes de tentar entrar na sala, mas Lena não disse uma palavra sobre o que falou com os Wayne e J'onn e nem a armadura que achou, mas ela sabia que faria no momento certo. 

                -Não vai comer...? - Kara perguntou, e Lena tinha um garfo na mão qual apanhou um pouco do seu e provou mastigando lenta e provocativa, seu olhar no dela observando sua reação e sentiu sua expressão ofendida escorregar e a concentração ir junto trazendo o desejo de volta para si. Ela realmente...? E Kara gemeu consternada, a sensação de antecipação aquecendo seu estômago e ela tentou não soar como uma criança quando apenas chamou seu nome -... Lena...

Tentou.

                -Kara – Lena respondeu normalmente.

E Kara apertou o olhar para a esposa tentando passar nele toda a injustiça que o simples ato dela parecia oferecer, mas Lena então tinha pego seu telefone sorrindo e ignorando sua ofensa ela enviava mensagens distraidamente, Kara suspeitava que era com Sam que ela falava, Lena queria voltar a antiga rotina de trabalho e quem melhor que sua CFO para dizer como estavam os últimos quatro anos da L-Corp? E depois da reunião que tiveram, Lena parecia ainda mais animada em voltar à ativa... elas comeram em silêncio, Lena tinha acabado sua xícara de café e se serviu de mais largando o celular agora.

                -Você já verificou o Kon esta manhã...? Eu queria ligar para ele, mas achei muito cedo... e suspeito que os Wayne estiveram trabalhando desde ontem... falei com Eliza um pouco antes de sair com Bruce... então se ele e Diana foram para casa, achei melhor não incomodar, pois deviam estar cansados... – e lhe dirigiu um olhar carregado – Mas claro, não como _nós_.

Kara falhou em manter um sorriso igualmente divertido.

Ela tinha super força, agilidade, podia correr dando voltas no mundo – literalmente – milhares de vezes sem nem mesmo arfar... mas havia uma coisa que ela tinha uma tolerância... menor.

Resistência menor. Sexo.

Mais especificamente... sexo _com_ _Lena_.

Essa mulher seria sua morte... lenta, e tão...

                -Kara?

                -Uh... quando está com os Wayne Kon costuma acordar entre 9 e 10 da manhã... eu estava esperando um pouco para checar com Diana normalmente ela me manda mensagem quando está com Alfred preparando o café da manhã... porque assim pode verificar as crianças, incluindo Tim e Damian.

                -Pensei que Tim estivesse em seu terceiro ano de faculdade...

                -Ele está no quarto na verdade, mas não acho que deixou de ser uma criança para Diana...

Lena sorriu para aquilo.

                -Ela é incrível... Definitivamente uma Mulher-Maravilha – Kara assentiu.

                -Ok... - Ela apertou os olhos por um momento verificando seu telefone e então apanhou o café e respirando fundo fazendo um movimento casual com a haste da xícara, mas Kara a conhecia.

                -Ei... - E cobriu sua mão na dela e Lena a fitou surpresa e então apertou sentindo-a relaxar para o toque gentil - Tudo bem?

                -Eu... precisamos conversar... – Disse ela evitando seus olhos brevemente – Sobre essa bagunça... sobre...

                -Lena...

                -... eu me lembrei daquela noite... – Ela repetiu aquilo e Kara esperou – Lillian me colocou na armadura e me enviou para longe... e descobrimos o que... aconteceu nos três meses que sumi.

Kara sabia um pouco, de ouvir a conversa com Diana, J’onn e Bruce.  
Então ela viu o pânico em Lena, a admissão de culpa... quando não era.

A armadura salvou sua vida.  
Lillian salvou sua vida.  
Kara a tinha de volta, e Rao... isso era mais do que ela jamais poderia... esperar.

                -O que?

                -A armadura me manteve a salvo – Ela disse evitando seu olhar – Ela me protegeu e provavelmente o choque do ataque... – Lena tocou seu próprio abdômen sobre a cicatriz e ficou de pé respirando fundo – Talvez afetou minha memória e condensou minhas lembranças... eu não sei exatamente como, Batman está fazendo todas as verificações nesse momento, mas... isso é minha culpa Kara, é minha culpa ter perdido quatro anos de nossas vidas... ter perdido o Kon crescer eu não-

                -Lena... Ei... – Ela deu a volta no balcão parando a sua frente e segurando seu rosto obrigando-a a fitá-la - Ei... – Seus olhos estavam úmidos, e ela cheirou tentando não chorar e Kara a puxou para si em um abraço.

                -É minha culpa... é tudo minha culpa minha culpa...

                -Ei... você está viva - Kara a puxou para sentindo-a deslizar contra o abraço desejado – Lena... você está aqui, nós estamos aqui... Kon está aqui.

                -Eu perdi os primeiros passos dele... – ela respondeu, a voz chorosa prendendo-se em seu abraço como quem se agarra a vida e Kara fechou os olhos incapaz de não fazer nada além de tentar consolá-la com aquele carinho – Suas primeiras palavras, eu... eu perdi _tudo_.

                -Você não perdeu, amor... – Kara disse segurando seu rosto e esfregando as lágrimas para longe – Eu sou um tipo de mãe coruja com pelo menos trinta horas convertidas em vídeo de DVD do _nosso_ garoto... desde o seu nascimento até provavelmente uma fotografia com ele dormindo e babando no sofá – Lena a olhou com um sorriso aguado e Kara deu de ombros defensivamente – Sam tem setenta e oito de Ruby praticamente trinta delas foram culpa de Alex... – Lena sorriu e ela beijou-a sentindo o gosto das lágrimas e então beijou sua bochecha abaixo do olho, e seu templo e pairou sobre o canto de seu lábio – Eu sei que você não queria mais nada do que voltar no tempo, e eu também, mas você está aqui Lee, e eu ainda não consigo acreditar... você está aqui.

Ela fechou os dedos entrelaçando os dela e Lena respirou fundo, o rosto de volta em sua clavícula, Kara adorava ter mais alguns centímetros que ela para poder abraçá-la e sentir seu corpo encaixando no seu tão... perfeitamente.

                -Eu poderia nunca ter ido, Kara... Eu devia-

                -Isso não importa agora, o que importa, é que você está aqui...

                -Eu...

                -Você está aqui – Lena concordou e Kara a beijou de novo agora mais suavemente, ela sentiu o tecido leve da camisa de Lena deslizando por suas pernas nuas contra ela e gemeu contra a sua boca vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha em resposta - Toda provocante e linda... você é um caso perdido Lena Luthor – Lena riu e Kara a puxou para si corando ante as memórias da noite passada e sua maravilhosa esposa. Passaram-se anos desde a última vez que esteve com alguém, mais precisamente com Lena... e Kara queria apenas provar a ela o quanto a desejava e amava e sentira sua falta e já se via mais e mais apaixonada por essa mulher... – E você não vai a lugar algum.

                -E eu não vou a lugar algum... – Lena concordou

                -Não.

Ela repetiu mordiscando seu lábio inferior e puxando-o provocante, então olhou-a com fome Kara não podia resistir quando Lena circulou sua cintura, ela a beijou com vontade e sem se afastar abaixou-se segurando-a pelas pernas e levantando-a, Lena circulou sua cintura com elas as mãos firmes em seus ombros e Kara girou em uma velocidade humana no caminho de volta a cama o café esquecido sobre o balcão e foi para o quarto abaixando-a lentamente sobre o colchão e cobrindo seu corpo no dela, Kara levantou os braços de Lena acima de sua cabeça e se e a ajudou a livrar-se de sua blusa e observou aquela pele pálida, a suave cicatriz rosada em seu abdômen a traçou com o dedo e Lena a segurou pelo cós da calça trazendo-a para um beijo lânguido e sorriu contra sua boca reivindicada pela da esposa. Aquela sensação satisfeita e antecipada cobrindo seu corpo tanto quanto os beijos de Lena descendo por seu colo, sobre seu umbigo e de volta em sua clavícula, e parou encarando-a:

                -Kara? – Assustada, Lena levou as mãos em seu rosto até que Kara percebeu que estava chorando.

Ela cobriu as bochechas limpando as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça.

Não era assim que queria fazer as pazes com Lena... e muito menos _tranquilizá-la_.

                -Me desculpe eu não... - Ela limpou o rosto furiosamente e bufou consigo mesma porque isso pareceu servir para disparar uma cachoeira e então Kara não conseguia parar de... vazar – Droga.

                -Kara... - Ela se virou de costas sentindo-se tão exposta embora Lena fosse quem estivesse nua e Kara se sentou na beirada da cama e Lena abraçou-a escorando o rosto contra seu pescoço fazendo-a sentir seu corpo pressionado em suas costas arrepiando-a e tranquilizando-a - Fale comigo, Kara...

                -Você está aqui... - Ela respondeu tentando buscar um pouco de autocontrole, as mãos de Lena deslizaram pela frente da alça de sua blusa sem retirá-la e ela depositou um beijo em seu ombro. 

                -Nós estamos... - Respondeu Lena, o rosto em seu ouvido, num sussurro baixo - bem... aqui.

Imitando seu gesto da noite passada, cada declaração de Lena era pontuada com um selinho, e Kara sentiu-se relaxar principalmente quando ela deu beijos demorados em sua espinha descendo mesmo sobre sua blusa qual ainda podia sentir seus lábios molhados, e subindo de volta a sua nuca pairando bem ali:

                -Você me faz sentir bonita, Kara... Amada... Feliz e eu não estava mentindo... estou completamente apaixonada por você Kara Zor-El... Tanto que até me assusta... - Ela apoiou uma mão em seu ombro enquanto a outra circulou seu pescoço sobre a sua frente um dedo provocativo na alça da blusa qual Kara vestia e ela queria apenas levantar os braços e remover a irritante peça de roupa... agora – E eu quero muito ser a Lena que você conheceu... que você amou – e suspirou – Sei que você já disse que está feliz por me ter de volta, mas... eu ainda não sou eu, Kara...

                -Lena....

                -Deixe-me terminar... – Ela sussurrou baixo – Eu não me sinto completa... não me sinto como eu, não quando tudo o que quero não são fragmentos de memórias... eu quero o todo. De você e de Kon, porque não merecem nada mesos... Deus, Kara... eu... eu preciso tanto disso que dói. Por que... em sã consciência eu iria me colocar em suspensão e perder isso...? Perder o crescimento do Conner, nós... eu... - Kara aproveitou sua distração, para rapidamente girá-las ficando agora por cima e prendendo ambos os seus pulsos e abaixou o rosto para seu tocando suas testas e então olhando-a profundamente. Lena fechou os olhos e Kara beijou seu ombro inalando seu cheiro e então levantou e beijou-a lenta e profundamente sentindo-a arquear-se em sua direção responsiva.

                -Você é muito mais do que eu podia pedir... E esperar, meu amor - Ela respondeu ignorando a ainda picada de lágrimas em seus olhos sentindo-se tão feliz e viva... como há muito temia experimentar de novo - Você é e sempre foi meu coração e alma, Lena... Minha vida. E eu te amo... No momento em que te vi no lobby daquele hotel com nosso filho nos braços, eu pensei que estivesse finalmente perdendo a cabeça... E por um momento foi o que aconteceu.

                -Kara...

                -Acreditei por tanto tempo que você tinha ido embora que quando Kon realmente te trouxe de volta eu pensei que não fosse aguentar... Mas lá estava... e _aqui_ está você. Viva e de volta e Rao... – ela soltou o ar sentindo um pouco daquele peso fugir de seus ombros... – O que mais eu poderia querer? Eu não me importo verdadeiramente como tudo aconteceu... contanto que eu possa ter você, não preciso de mais nada... confio no seu julgamento, sei que o que quer que tenha feito naquela noite, foi para o certo... – Lena estava prestes a protestar então Kara a beijou de novo – eu só preciso disso, você. E Kon... nós... nada mais, Lena.

Kara esperou que as batidas de seu coração se acalmassem, Lena soltou-se de seu aperto Kara a deixou ir tranquilamente e ela circulou seu pescoço respirando fundo.

                -... Kara, eu...

                -Você é você. Com ou sem memórias e sabe como eu sei...? – Kara pontuou e aproximou o suficiente para beijar aquele ponto em particular que a enlouquecia, e sorriu para a resposta de Lena, que mordeu o lábio tentando não gemer, suas respirações se mesclando de novo quando pairou acima de seus lábios, mas ainda não a beijou. Ela olhou para eles apenas e os olhos verdes com lágrimas não derramadas também – pelos seus olhos... Porque por mais magoada, irritada, ou frustrada você esteja eu posso sempre reconhecer seus sentimentos em seus olhos... Pelas batidas de seu coração... – Kara respirou contente – Rao, elas fazem um som maravilhoso... – Lena a olhou com curiosidade e lisonjeio e Kara respirou fundo tocando seus lábios de leve e ela mordiscou o dela fazendo-a sorrir e arrepiar-se em resposta – pelos seus beijos... - Ela provou levemente gemendo em a intensidade de Lena, impaciente e ao mesmo tempo quente por seu discurso – Seu corpo... – Kara dedilhou sua cintura e para baixo sobre o tecido de sua calcinha que era a única peça que ela ainda vestia e sentindo-a arquear-se ao seu toque ainda que apenas tivesse deslizado a mão por sua cintura, subindo e então parando no mesmo lugar – Você... E apenas você, Lena.

                -Kara... – Ela respirou fundo abaixando o rosto para escorar em seu ombro e Kara sentiu-a um pouco tensa, sua voz embargada ao responder – Deus eu queria tanto... Me lembrar... Tanto... Você me faz sentir... E eu...

                -Está tudo bem, Lena...

                -Não está... eu... eu quero me lembrar... Kara, eu também te a-

Ela cobriu sua boca com um beijo sentindo-a suspirar e se afastou para fitá-la. 

Viu que Lena estava prestes a responder de novo, ainda que Kara tenha apreciado ouvi-la na noite passada... e a sentiu bufar suavemente contra a sua boca, mas não afastá-la.

                -Pare com isso...

                -Não se sinta pressionada a nada... nunca – Kara segurou seu corpo acima do dela e beijou seu pescoço - Eu posso sentir em seu toque, Lena... O que você sente, não... precisa verbalizar ainda se não estiver pronta...

                -Eu não estou, eu disse isso ontem, e é a verdade, Kara. Eu amo-

Kara a beijou de novo rindo para o bufar frustrado e alto de Lena ainda que ela tivesse segurado sua nuca com força firmando-a em um beijo de tirar o fôlego para encará-la irritada.

                -Você vai me beijar sempre que eu tentar dizer que – Kara a parou de novo com outro beijo, e a sentiu apertar o tecido em sua camisa afastou-se então para olhá-la. Oh, ela podia fazer isso o dia todo... – Não é justo.

Kara deu de ombros em resposta, a mão pairando sobre a calcinha de renda de Lena que afundou o rosto em sua clavícula gemendo quando ela puxou o tecido para acariciar sua pele, e sentiu-se arrepiar contra a declaração em seu ouvido.

                -Eu te amo – Kara estacou afastando o rosto para olhá-la e estava prestes a protestar quando Lena a beijou sorrindo contra seus lábios por finalmente conseguir verbalizar, a alegria estampada em seu rosto deu a Kara uma pausa longa – E não me corte.

                -Eu também te amo... – Kara respondeu, mas sentiu que beijava seus dedos na frente de seus lábios e a fitou confusa.

                -Estou falando sério...

                -Okay... – ela respondeu sorrindo e Lena segurou as lapelas de sua camisa puxando-a para si de novo.

                -Me deixe mostrar a você de novo também... Kara - Ela sentiu um rubor leve em seu próprio pescoço e viu o olhar confuso dela então sorriu timidamente - Como na... Noite passada.

                -S-sim... – Lena sorriu para sua confusão trazendo-a consigo para a cama e ajudando-a a livrar-se de sua camisa qual Kara ajudou de bom grado

                -Com prazer - Lena mordeu seu lábio inferior e sorriu, girando-as de novo e ficando sobre ela agora, segurando suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e beijando-a sem fôlego.

Kara mergulhou de naquele mar de felicidade.

De novo... De novo...

E de novo.

 

**TORRE DE VIGIA**

**2:47 PM**

 

                -MAMA!

Diana sorriu para a felicidade de Conner ao avistar primeiro Kara e ele desceu rápido demais quase derrubando sua comida e foi salvo pela kriptoniana correu segurando-o em um braço enquanto o outro salvou o copo e seu conteúdo de volta a mesa não deixando que nenhuma gota de seu se derramasse, os membros da Liga olharam para a pequena comoção assim como ela já que a criança tão tímida, sempre reagia ao avistar ou ela ou Lena – que parecia mais em choque ao ter que caminhar dentro daquele espaço que Conner por si mesmo -- escondendo o rosto ou não fazendo contato visual por vezes, exceto quando Clark em seu traje de Superman levava a mão no ombro da Luthor e apresentou a Liga chocando-a e ao mesmo tempo lhe dando um adorável tom de vermelho nas bochechas deixando-a mais à vontade em torno deles.

Nenhum deles vendo o sorriso de Bruce... exceto Diana que sorria por si mesma para a cena.

Isso tudo aconteceu ainda esta manhã quando tiveram uma rápida conversa sobre o que Bruce verificava com a armadura e Diana também sorriu lembrando-se da alegria de Conner ao ver Lena que o encheu de beijos, mas imediatamente precisou sair para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais, e agora Kara o buscava.

                -Estamos indo para casa? - Ele perguntou animado já aninhado em seus braços e brincando com a gola de sua blusa florida de seda. Kara assentiu seus óculos mexendo um pouco para baixo em seu nariz no processo e o pequeno saltou feliz e olhou para os lados - Cadê a máthair...?

Diana também se lembrava de quando Conner chamou Lena assim que pareceu perdida em pensamentos e o olhou, como se ele se lembrasse que ela não tinha conhecimento da palavra esclareceu-lhe que era uma forma como aprendeu a chamá-la no decorrer dos anos, tanto quanto Kara o chamava carinhosamente de coração.

E como sempre não se importando com os olhos sobre si, Lena lhe deu um aperto carinhoso e um beijo no topo da cabeça dizendo ao filho que o amava e ele sorriu-lhe timidamente, mas feliz. Claramente ela reconheceu a palavra, ainda que aparentemente sempre a surpreenderia com o quanto Conner a queria.

Diana amava Conner desde sempre, e vê-lo crescer com Kassie foi uma bênção, e ela esperava que mesmo com o tempo que ele e Lena perderam um com o outro, pudessem recuperar isso... eventualmente, sabia que iriam.

                -Sim, Lena me pediu para buscar você - Kara respondeu e Diana arqueou a sobrancelha para o pequeno vulto escarlate e a visão de Flash em seu traje vermelho o braço escorado no outro ombro de Kara, e especialmente Conner que apertou os olhos para aquilo, as sobrancelhas semicerradas e os braços cruzados o mais ameaçador possível que ele poderia ser no colo de sua mãe ao velocista escarlate.

                -Ei linda... - Cumprimentou Barry feliz - Como você está?

                -Bem, e você? - Kara respondeu animada.

                -Sentimos sua falta... como andam as coisas?

Kara estava prestes a responder quando Flash levantou as sobrancelhas - sem a máscara sua expressão era impagável e Diana definitivamente queria rever isso na filmagem da segurança mais tarde, já que estavam todos na cafeteria e confortáveis - porque Conner com toda a sua fofura substituída pela seriedade esticou a mão apanhando o antebraço de Flash que se deixou ser levantado para longe do toque carinhoso no ombro de Kara e então circulou seu pescoço possessivamente impedindo-o de tocá-la. Dando ao homem seu olhar panteado Luthor-Danvers... talvez estivesse alguma coisa do Batman naquela expressão também, mas... esse não era muito o ponto.

Porque Diana precisou abaixar a cabeça falhando em bufar uma risada então apertou a boca e pigarreou vendo a expressão confusa de Kara ao filho. Barry agora cumprimentando-o definitivamente desconfortável:

                -Olá garoto... como vai?

                -Okay - ele respondeu simplesmente, as sobrancelhas ainda apertadas.

Kassandra saiu de sua cadeira e desceu para o chão cutucando seu braço.

Oh, a inocência infantil...

                -Mamãe... posso falar com o tio Ollie?

                -Claro... - Diana respondeu ao ver o mesmo fazendo um sinal para chamar a atenção da criança que olhou para o amigo ainda nos braços de Kara e circulando seus ombros possessivamente. Ela tinha quase certeza que Barry tentava muito não correr para longe.

                -Kon?

Ele continuou encarando o homem modo “estou te observando” até que pediu para Kara o descer para o chão.

                -Vamos ver Lena logo, ok?

O garoto respondeu seguindo Kassandra e dando um último olhar desconfiado ao velocista, quando as crianças se aproximaram de Oliver, Felicity e até mesmo Cisco, Diana finalmente riu não conseguindo mais aguentar, Kara sorriu e Barry olhou para elas consternado:

                -O que aconteceu?

                -Acho que você deixou o Kon com ciúmes... - Kara respondeu, um sorriso sem-graça, mas Diana viu aquele orgulho brilhando em seus olhos e definitivamente poderia ver o mesmo em Lena se tivesse sido diferente... pelo menos quando Barry estava sendo Barry todo comunicativo e definitivamente falando demais ao redor da Luthor, Lena parecia encarnar Bruce e apenas lhe dar um olhar inabalável... ao menos Conner estava distraído com toda a visão que a Torre podia oferecer do espaço para não vê-lo fazer o mesmo de escorar no ombro de Lena, deixando-a surpresa e desconfortável, qual Diana precisou explicar que ele estava sendo apenas o adorável idiota de sempre.

                - _Achar_ é um eufemismo... - Disse Diana cruzando os braços diante do corpo, ela estava usando um vestido leve com um casaco longo cinzento, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo para o melhor amigo - Você o deixou realmente de vigia agora, Flash... – ela manteve outra risada, Barry era carinhoso e brincalhão... Deus, se Conner conhecesse Wally... e balançou a cabeça para a expressão dos dois em si. Diana iria pedir a J’onn para gravar cada conversa e interação. Sempre.

                -Seu garoto é superprotetor...

                -Ele teve a quem herdar... - Diana deixou no ar referindo-se tanto a Kara quanto a Lena e viu o olhar orgulhoso da amiga loira - Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?

                -Suponho que Bruce ainda não terminou sua verificação...?

                -Não...

Kara suspirou.

                -Eu realmente não queria que ele ficasse preso a isso, tendo tanto para fazer em Gotham e na Liga... sem falar de você e as crianças... sinto muito.

                -Tivemos Richard cuidando de Gotham nas duas últimas noites, e ele parecia realmente feliz em fazer isso... assim como Kate - ela respondeu com um sorriso - até porque Raven estava irritada por ter literalmente sobrado na conversa ontem à noite porque ele se distraiu com Donna... então...

Kara riu.

                -Isso é bom...

                -Damian também está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, especialmente com Tim e Jason fora da cidade.

                -E quanto a Bludheaven?

                -Os Titãs se dividiram, e conseguiram cobrir tudo... não se preocupe - Kara assentiu suavemente ainda que claramente culpada e Diana a tranquilizou com um olhar temendo tocar seu ombro apenas para ter Conner encarando-a também, e só a ideia a fez sorrir de novo - Além do mais, temos amigos para nos ajudar sempre.

                -Yep - Concordou Flash e seus olhos desviaram-se para a visão de Clark entrando na cafeteria todo tranquilo em seu traje super com o braço em volta dos ombros de Jon que corava profusamente com algo dito pelo pai orgulhoso e foi até eles.

                -Bruce quer ajudar, e eu também... e estamos felizes com isso - ela disse honesta - Você pode contar com a gente sempre que precisar.

                -Obrigada... - Kara respondeu sinceramente.

                -É impressão minha, ou você e Lena parecem mais... relaxadas? - Kara corou em alguns tons profusos de vermelho e Diana sentiu suas sobrancelhas se levantarem em resposta compreensiva e satisfeita, mas então a voz de Clark a direita da prima e um abraço suave ela distraiu-se de novo.

                -Ei...

                -Tia K - cumprimentou Jon com um sorriso satisfeito e abrindo os braços para Kara visualizar seu uniforme como se ela não o tivesse feito no último ano orgulhosa como só, Diana via que ele sempre inchava orgulhoso na presença dela que o incentivou a seguir seu sonho em se tornar o Superboy.

                -Joooooooooo! - O adolescente se virou para o tom de voz familiar de Conner que veio correndo até ele e o pegou jogando-o para cima duas vezes e colocando-o nos ombros em seu pescoço. Kara e Clark riram assim como ela, e Diana imaginou a reação de Lena a cena, primeiro assustada depois surpresa e então feliz... Conner era muito amado, e ela lhe disse o quanto isso a surpreendia e alegrava com lágrimas nos olhos ainda essa manhã ao vê-lo cercado não apenas pelo comitê infantil da Liga da Justiça, como também o adulto... todos cumprimentando-o e sendo educados e gentis, Flash, Oliver, Canário, Cisco, J'onn... todos paravam para dizer oi a ele e Kassie, as vezes tirando um momento para conversar ou perguntar algo que as crianças contavam de bom grado.

 

                _"Eu fico feliz em vê-lo com tantos amigos... diferente de mim"_ Diana lhe deu um olhar e Lena respirou fundo a realização provavelmente refletida em seu próprio rosto e ela a fitou:

                _"Você se lembrou de algo mais..."_

 _"É bem vago..."_ Lena confessou sinceramente _"Quando eu era mais nova, eu era bem tímida... Lex parecia ser popular, todos falavam com ele, enquanto eu era a Luthor estranha... acho que isso não me surpreende. Ele chegava na janela só para me ver mesmo com o professor na sala, e dizer 'Marco' e eu respondia 'Polo'... –_ ela sorriu para isso e respirou profundamente sem fitá-la – “ _Então ele sorria arrancando suspiros da classe porque o garoto mais popular era irmão da estranha gótica e saia... acho que era a única palavra que eu pronunciava a o dia todo"_

Diana soltou o ar realmente não surpresa por isso e ela a abraçou sentindo-a retesar-se, mas relaxar um pouco então finalmente confessou:

                _"Conner é muito amado... ele é tímido sim, no começo... até você falar com ele, é introvertido, alegre... e realmente transparente. Kara disse uma vez que ele é como você... basta olhar em seus olhos que você vê tudo ali... descrito"_ ela respondeu ouvindo-a fungar baixo e a pressionou um pouco mais enquanto Lena relaxava um pouco _"Eu lamento por todas as lembranças ruins, por todos os momentos, mas posso prometer que você, Kara e Kon são felizes Lena... e vão continuar sendo"_ E a fitou seriamente " _Ok_?"

                " _Okay_ " Diana riu abraçando-a de novo sentindo-a retribuir. Então Kassie e Kon estavam correndo de volta até elas abraçando suas pernas e rindo também e perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

 

Lena segurou os dois dando um beijo estalado em cada bochecha e fazendo-lhes cócegas... sim, Diana podia imaginar-se em seu lugar, ou Bruce... e só o sentimento arrepiava-lhe os pelos da nuca, e lhe dava um frio na barriga... mas sabia que se fosse assim, Lena e Kara fariam tudo também para ajudar, porque é assim que amigos fazem...

 

                -Tudo bem eu definitivamente tenho que ir... Kon?

Conner olhou para a mãe balançando as pernas nos ombros de Jon que o segurou pela cintura trazendo-o para frente e então flutuou no meio da sala recebendo um grito animado do garoto sem nenhum medo em resposta. Isso a levou há alguns meses atrás quando Kon saltou da janela esperando voar, e se perguntou quando ele teria seus poderes e se nunca, isso o chatearia mais...

Ele era tão determinado que sequer considerou isso, Kassie confessou que percebeu ser uma má ideia no instante em que o viu aproximar-se da grade, mas que iria pegá-lo antes de ele cair... Bruce fez isso, em sua linha de escalada, todo humano pendurando-se de um lado para o outro segurou o garoto usando sua capa e praticamente caindo com o mesmo alguns metros até se equilibrar e finalmente descer ao chão no instante que Kara chegava atrás... tão pálida e assustada que ela não imaginava vê-la assim jamais... outra vez, Diana se viu perguntando-se se Lena sabia sobre isso também...

... mas afastou o pensamento quando Kon foi para os braços de Kara virando-se para o primo de segundo grau:

                -Quando vamos para o fliperama...?

                -Em breve - Jon prometeu - Eu estarei tranquilo e vou chamá-lo logo... claro com a permissão das suas mães...

Kon olhou para Kara.

                -E eu - Disse Kassie.

                -Você também - Prometeu Jon e Kara se despediu saindo com o filho em seus braços que começou a contar animado sobre seu dia quando Lena o trouxe ali até o momento presente. Ela levou as mãos nos bolsos observando-os acenar aos membros da liga o bonito sorriso no rosto do garoto - Eu estou feliz em vê-los felizes... - Jon disse praticamente lendo os pensamentos de Diana, Kassie que segurou sua mão sorrindo-lhe também e Clark que assentiu prontamente.

Ela levou a mão ao cabelo da filha jogando a franja para trás e lembrando-se de quando Kassandra chorou em seus braços inconsolável sobre o quão triste Conner era, mas parecia que Lena literalmente trouxe de volta à luz para seus olhos tanto quanto em Kara.

                -Eu também - Ela respondeu e por um instante aquele maldito formigamento em sua nuca a fez querer apertar o olhar para isso, mas ela respirou fundo e afastou a memória, olhou para Kassie e Clark - Pode ficar um pouco aqui...? Vou checar seu pai.

                -Ooookay - Respondeu a menina batendo em continência e fazendo-os rir, e Clark lhe deu um aceno de cabeça chamando-a a se juntar a eles para um café mais tarde.

                -Tudo bem Jon... - Disse Kassandra animada quando apresentou a cafeteria a Jon pela enésima vez, como ela e Kon fizeram assim que entraram no espaço e olhou para ele - O que você quer comer hoje?

                -Tudo - Respondeu o garoto fazendo-os rir.

                -Eu também – Diana a ouviu responder.


	17. Promessas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente, eu sei q tô bem atrasada com a fic, e peço mil perdões, mas agora eu fico tranquila 8)  
> Já estamos no cap 17, to editando pra ficar mais fácil postar, até sábado venho com o 18. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O q dizer desse capítulo...?  
> Supercorp sendo fluff... Kon de volta em casa :3  
> Bullim com Alex e sua camisa favorita... T--T depois vingança ::D 
> 
> Sam mitando parte 1 
> 
> E Kon.  
> Mano... Kon e Lena, queremos pegar esses dois e proteger com tudo pq são tão lindos e... :3

  
**Frase do dia:** Detective **!  ** -Lucifer Morningstar (LUCIFER)  


* * *

  
**APARTAMENTO DE KARA, LENA E KON  
8:22 AM**

-HM.... - Kara resmungou pela enésima vez fazendo Lena rir contra a sua boca, especialmente quando a sentiu apertar sua cintura o brilho esverdeado da kriptonita em seu pulso lançando uma luz deliciosa no quarto enquanto Lena agora desviou o rosto para sua mandíbula plantando um beijo ali, e Kara as girou cobrindo-a com seu corpo agora e viu-a mordiscar o lábio inferior. Ela nunca conseguiria o suficiente dessa mulher e nem poderia alcançá-la - Por que você tem que fazer isso ser tão difícil...?   
  
Lena deslizou a mão por seu pulso e abaixou o rosto para seu ombro mordiscando de leve, mas marcando-o e Kara gemeu profundamente quando a sentiu passar a língua para aliviar a sensação. Elas mal estavam dormindo mais que três horas nos últimos dois dias, embora também nenhuma das duas reclamasse... e pensar que Lex poderia simplesmente brotar agora que Lena estava de novo em conhecimento público, e todas as ações para bloquear seu nome real do sistema foram definitivamente cortadas, elas se cansaram de esperar pelo irmão psicopata de sua esposa, tendo a Liga de prontidão para auxiliar e Conner de volta em casa... era tudo o que precisavam.   
  
E Kara a protegeria com sua vida... ela prometera-lhe isso.   
Lena respirou em sua mandíbula provocando-a e sorriu: 

-Então não saia. 

-É importante... - E gemeu de novo - Rao... Lena... Eu só quero ficar aqui com você...   
  
Lena deslizou a mão para a pulseira.   
.

 _-Eu queria que você visse... isso - Kara lembrava-se de estar um pouco preocupada ao mostrar a caixa a ela, então Lena tinha mordido o lábio inferior e olhado para ela de uma forma que... Rao... Kara apenas engoliu em seco observando-a abri-la. Como se sempre soubesse o que fazer. E talvez ela soubesse... as memórias de Lena ainda eram uma grande bagunça, e ela admitia por si mesma que a confusão não podia ser colocada em uma timeline exata, mas ao menos não fazia sua cabeça doer tanto... e estar com ela e Kon ajudava... sempre. Porque eles eram reais, as lembranças... bem, eram apenas isso._  
  
E ela a observou colocá-la em seu pulso, não sem antes lhe pedir permissão, prendendo o fecho com tamanho cuidado, os olhos verdes encontrando os seus com luxúria. Kara se viu respondendo igualmente, ela respirou fundo para a familiar sensação de sentir-se humana. Tudo diminuído e controlado... a kriptonita não a feria, mas mantinha seus poderes para baixo "você está bem?"

_-Se eu estou bem...? - Lena tocou seu rosto com carinho  - Você está bem?  
_

_-Sim... isso não me machuca, apenas elimina meus poderes... - ela segurou a mão de Lena com a sua própria e desceu o toque por seu corpo parando-o em sua cintura e então aproximou seus corpos - Me torna humana.  
_

_-Então sem superforça, e agilidade... super velocidade ou qualquer coisa... super?  
_

_-Yep - Kara estalou o p na língua beijando seu rosto e Lena sorriu.  
_

_-Provavelmente não é uma boa ideia tê-los quando Lex está a solta..." ela respondeu como o mesmo argumento sobre ter Kon em casa de novo, quando poderia ser perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo não desejando o filho longe, então Bruce garantiu medidas de segurança em sua tecnologia que as deixou tranquilas, e que não atrapalharia o dia a dia....  
_

_-Está tudo bem...- Kara disse - Se tirarmos e colocarmos na caixa... volta tudo é uma questão de segundos... Ei... - Ela segurou seu rosto beijando-a rapidamente - Eu tenho você e Kon, e sei que falhei na promessa antes, mas agora não vou, Lena. Vou mantê-los seguros, eu prometo.  
_

_-Você não falhou, Kara...  
_

_-Eu falhei com você... por isso... - Kara manteve isso balançando a cabeça numa negativa.  
_

_-Por isso você decidiu não ser a Supergirl mais... - Lena respondeu. É claro que ela sabia, e ela a fitou dessa vez, Lena entrelaçou seus dedos e Kara sempre se surpreenderia com o quão bem eles encaixavam - Eu tenho você também, querida... - Lena entoou beijando o canto de sua boca suavemente e afastando-as para trás devagar, Kara sorriu até sentir a porta do quarto em suas costas, feliz por Conner ter o sono pesado, seu corpo já se aquecendo em resposta ao olhar de Lena para sua boca e seus olhos, e sua esposa ergueu seus braços mantendo-os firme enquanto devastava-a com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, Kara sequer conseguiu se mexer, derretendo-se contra Lena que respondia ainda mais empolgada como se possível, até que a necessidade por ar se fez, e ela se afastou para fitá-la com um sorriso tão genuíno que Kara apenas a beijou de novo "você me tem Kara... estamos juntas nisso.  
_

_-Eu sei - Kara respondeu quando ela mordiscou seu lábio fazendo-a gemer.  
_

_-Poderes restritos definitivamente é uma coisa interessante... mas eu quero testar uma teoria...  
_

_-Que? - Foi sua única pergunta coerente quando Lena levou a mão em seu estômago por baixo da camisa que Kara vestia fazendo-a fechar os olhos em resposta porque ainda a mantinha contra a parede usando seu próprio corpo, e Kara sentiu saudade disso, o quão possessiva Lena poderia ser e definitivamente forte... para uma humana, ela sequer tinha suas mãos completamente livres quando ela deslizou uma delas agora nos dois primeios botões de sua blusa exibindo seu ombro para então mordiscá-lo. Kara gemeu em resposta, Lena não estava sendo gentil, ela estava sendo territorial, e Kara sabia que mesmo quando o efeito da kriptonita passasse, as marcas ainda ficariam por algumas horas, especialmente essa... e não estava reclamando. De forma alguma - Lenaaaa...  
_

_-Hm... - houve uma resposta satisfeita, e um beijo em seu pescoço - Ok, isso é muito interessante...  
_

_-Mais alguma teoria para testar Senhora Luthor?  
_

_-Todas..._  
  
_Não_.   
_Definitivamente... Kara nunca reclamaria._  
.

-Então fique - Ela sussurrou capturando seus lábios em um beijo doce e Kara sentiu-a abrir o fecho e tirar o objeto de seu braço, só isso trazendo de volta um pouco de seus poderes, então Lena conseguiu se livrar da mesma colocando-a na caixa de chumbo sob a cômoda e voltando a beijá-la. Calma e paciente mas não menos significativo e ela respondeu com entusiasmo suspirando outra vez contra ela. 

-Não me tente...  
  
Lena riu quando ela apenas movimentou os ombros sentindo os poderes voltando devagar e a abraçou escorando em seu ombro, nenhuma das duas reclamando. Então levantou a cabeça a porta abrindo lentamente. 

-Mama... - Ficando de pé, Kara alcançou Conner antes mesmo de ele entrar no quarto enquanto Lena se sentou na cama preocupada.   
Pelo menos elas estavam vestidas...  
  
Lena usava sua camisa de flanela da noite passada, e Kara calças de pijamas e uma blusa de alças combinando.   
Não que o mickey fosse exatamente sua melhor escolha, mas Lena disse que ficou adorável, e foi simplesmente a primeira coisa que ela pegou dizendo que Conner às vezes vinha pela manhã com algum sonho ruim, frio ou a simples desculpa de abraçá-la... e ela não reclamava, às vezes dividia a pequena cama com o filho apenas para ouvi-lo respirar a seu lado... 

-Ei coração... O que foi? - O pequeno apenas afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e Kara girou abraçando-o e tentando lhe dar conforto - Você teve um pesadelo?

-Sim... 

-Traga-o aqui - Lena pediu batendo na cama suavemente e Kara andou até ela, Conner saiu de seus braços e veio para ela. O coração de Lena deu um salto em resposta quando o pequeno estremeceu contra ela e Kara apertou os olhos em simpatia pelo filho - querido... Shh... Está tudo bem... Ei... 

-Ok eu definitivamente não estou saindo agora - Kara declarou esfregando as costas dele suavemente, seu rosto se contorcendo em preocupação igual a da esposa. 

-Você vai sim... - Lena disse suavemente - é importante... - Ela entoou agora do outro lado da conversa sobre convencê-la a isso - Você e Alex estão discutindo isso há semanas... E também tem a reunião com Diana. Vamos ficar bem. Eu o tenho.   
  
Como se enfatizasse isso, Lena estendeu os braços puxando-o para cima, e Conner foi de bom grado escorando contra seu ombro e parecendo confortável naquele abraço.   
Kara a observou. 

-Eu não sei... 

-Venha aqui - Ela estendeu a mão e Kara foi de bom grado aceitando um beijo suave no rosto e uma carícia na bochecha - Não desmarque com a Senhora Wayne ou ela é bem capaz de buscá-la em um traje da Mulher-maravilha com direito ao laço da verdade em sua cintura e a fúria encarnada naqueles olhos castanhos, querida.

-É... - Concordou ela murmurando - E isso não deu muito certo da última vez...   
  
Então viu seu olhar confuso. Lena não sabia muito sobre quando Diana foi controlada por uma entidade e levada a outro planeta e ela e Kate foram forçadas a lutar para entretenimento da platéia alienígena da arena onde ninguém menos que Veronica Sinclair comandava, e eles tiveram um problema em trazer ela e Bruce de volta...  Kate disse que Kara foi incrível, mesmo sem seus poderes, mas a verdade é que o treinamento que teve com Alex nos últimos quinze anos... ajudaram bastante. 

-História para outra hora - Lena respondeu e Kara podia ver Conner relaxando contra ela e pediu sua ajuda para ficar em uma posição melhor com o filho deitado a seu lado na cama agora - volte logo.

-Hm... - Kara gemeu de novo a contragosto e bicou seus lábios rapidamente.   
  
Ela deu um último olhar em sua família, Lena ainda fitando-a sair com um sorriso, ela tinha Conner completamente escorado em seu braço, o pequeno rosto afundado em sua clavícula, Kara reconheceu a respiração ritmada de quem voltara a dormecer, o braço dele circulava a cintura de Lena que sorriu para ela. Kara lembrou-se daquela mesma visão anos atrás, onde Lena o tinha em seu sofá.   
Conner tinha quatro meses apenas... Eram duas da manhã quando ela o pegou do berço com cólicas, Kara teve uma emergência de um posto de gasolina que explodiu, felizmente ninguém morreu, mas muitos se feriram e a ameaça das chamas era enorme... E levou algum tempo para controlar tudo e liberar o espaço de novo seguro, e quando ela voltou, lá estava Lena com Conner. Deitados no sofá, adormecidos um no outro. Felizmente, ainda tinha uma fotografia para provar... Embora não quisesse mesmo sair, ela sabia que precisava.   
E pensou que quanto mais rápido fosse, mais depressa estaria de volta em casa. 

* * *

  
  
**NATIONAL CITY**  
NOONAN'S   
3:28 PM  
  
ALEX ESTAVA USANDO SUA MELHOR CAMISA. Uma jeans, manga longa, calças negras e botas baixas de caminhada.   
Seu cabelo hoje não era rebelde, todos os fios entraram em comum acordo e parecerem definitivamente aceitar que a gravidade ia para baixo... ela e Kara conseguiram duas horas livres para conversarem e comer no Noonan com Conner e Kassandra que estavam distraídos com Jon no fliperama. Era engraçado ver que este último conduzia a partida da vez... qual já era sua terceira. 

-É minha vez, Joooooooo - lamentou Conner dramaticamente e Kassandra concordou com a cabeça. 

-Ei... brinquem direito, Jon, fique com os meninos, vamos buscar algo para comer - Kara disse sorrindo-lhe, era sempre assim. Ainda que nenhum dos mais novos admitsse, eles preferiam ver Jon jogar do que fazer isso por si mesmos, da última vez, o jovem Kent acabou quebrando o controle na própria mão levantando suspeitas até que Kara encarnou Lena e usou um cheque de quatro dígitos muito generoso e o homem fora distraído o suficiente... sua irmã até mesmo sorriu aquele jeito todo... Luthor. E Alex se lembra de encará-la estupefata...   
E elas foram fazer os pedidos dos três, os cinco contando com ela e sua irmã que pareciam de novo voltar aos eixos lentamente em seu relacionamento - Alex estava feliz, obrigada - entretanto, hoje era um daqueles dias que ela só queria poder realmente socar Kara.   
  
Por que?  
Porque de novo... essa  _era_  sua camisa favorita.   
E no instante em que Kara tinha pegado seu sorvete de creme e Alex pediu um largo expresso bem brasileiro com tripla cafeína além de um pouco de creme para adoçá-lo, sua irmã teve a cara de pau de perguntar-lhe:

-Então, você dormiu com Sam de novo, huh?  
  
Foi aí que Alex cuspiu quase tudo... Kara esperta, conseguiu desvencilhar-se rindo e nenhum pouco incomodada com os respingos do líquido negro em si mesma... enquanto ela...

-Puta que pariu...

-Whoa, linguagem... - Alguém murmurou a sua esquerda, e Alex virou para o homem usando uma camisa com o escudo do capitão América.   
  
Deus, ela amava a ironia...

-Diálogo - Alex entoou apontando para si mesma e a irmã - Entre duas pessoas... - E estendeu a mão para um porta guardanapos tentando inutilmente limpar o conteúdo de sua camisa. Bom... foi uma péssima ideia usar suas férias remuneradas agora - Obrigada por isso, K...

-Eu não fiz nada... e você deve quinze para o pote das férias... - Kara respondeu com aquele sorriso de merda então transformou a boca em uma linha fina e pigarreou - Desculpe... mas você realmente conseguiu fazer as pazes com Sam de novo? - Alex lhe deu um olhar vendo-a sorrir - Estou feliz... que vocês estejam bem. 

-E você também está dormindo com Lena - Alex acusou vendo-a corar. 

-Bem, somos casadas - Kara disse dando de ombros, como sua irmã conseguia corar ao mesmo tempo que fazia tal afirmação era uma surpresa os olhos azuis brilharam e Alex sorriu. 

-Você é uma idiota...

-Em minha defesa...

-Oh cale a boca.  
  
Ela virou para o apitar do número 34 no letreiro e dirigiu um olhar a Kara.

-E você está pagando por isso...  
  
Kara continuou sorrindo.   
Ainda não era um incômodo visto que sua irmã era milionária agora...  
Alex bufou de novo.   
Quando Kara voltou com os pedidos, ela fez um movimento na direção das crianças. 

-Espera... eu... queria falar com você sobre uma coisa - Alex disse e Kara parou arqueando a sobrancelha e sentando-se na sua frente com as bandejas - Não é sobre minha vida conjugal. 

-Okay... - Kara tinha aquele olhar que Conner lhe dava sempre que Alex recusava um doce ao afilhado e ela a encarou. 

-Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso... ainda - Alex admitiu sinceramente e Kara sorriu ciente - Digo... eu e Sam é só... é bom... e eu quero que continue assim... me chame de idiota, mas parece bom quando continua um segredo... só nosso.   
  
Kara sorriu compreensiva. 

-Estarei aqui quando quiser falar...

-Obrigada - ela respondeu grata e pigarreou - Na verdade... eu queria falar sobre Ruby... com você.

-Ruby?

-É...

-Comigo...?

-Sim - Alex observou o espaço lotado, as pessoas indo e vindo, a entrada do fliperama e toda a bagunça a sua volta, mas principalmente o olhar tranquilo no rosto de sua irmã, que durante quatro anos se transformou em uma rocha quebrada e ferida, que se recusava a sentir a perda de sua esposa em sua vida e enterrou-se no único filho e sua carreira... ali... com ela em um shopping na praça de alimentação, rindo de sua camisa suja de café e brincando com ela mesma por sua vida conjugal bagunçada onde mesmo divorciada, Alex e Sam mantinham... uma amizade colorida. Ok, péssima classificação além de bem brega, mas o ponto é... Alex estava feliz. Por Lena, por Kara... por si mesma e Sam... e sua família - Ruby tem poderes.

-Eu... sei - Kara lhe deu um aceno de encorajamento quando Alex não respondeu.

-Ela já trabalhou com a jovem Liga antes... Jon e Damian em Bludheaven... não foi exatamente algo grande... Ruby disse que Jon fez o maior trabalho e ela se manteve nas sombras...

-Acho que me lembro de uma matéria vaga sobre isso... há uns três meses, certo?

-Sim... - Alex assentiu - Você estava preocupada com Kon... houve aquele...  _quase_  incidente.

-Oh - Kon saltar da varanda da L-Corp não foi apenas um incidente. Foi uma pane geral no sistema de Kara, que ainda era sensível sobre isso, Alex não a culpava. Entretanto, faziam meses que eles não o levavam para um check in, mas talvez ela pudesse ter essa conversa com a irmã depois, de preferência com Lena presente. 

-Ruby quer... juntar-se a liga - Kara sorriu com a declaração.   
  
Bom sinal... certo? 

-Verdade?  
   
Ela  parecia animada...

-Sim... - Alex respondeu respirando fundo - Ela me pediu para avisar você na verdade... ela quer... sua... uh... permissão.

-Minha permissão?

-É...

-Por que?

-Porque ela quer usar seu nome... quer dizer, ela quer usar o nome de Supergirl... - Alex preferiu ocultar que até mesmo havia um uniforme para Ruby já pronto, Deus ela nem sabia como conseguiu esconder isso de Sam até agora... ou como Winn escondera de qualquer pessoa, então não tinha muito tempo... 

-Oh - Esse era o problema de não ter muito convívio mais com Kara, quando sua irmã apenas a fitou, Alex a conhecia, mas doeu não reconhecer o que significava sua expressão, e nesse momento, as crianças escolheram para aparecer, Jon simplesmente se jogando na mesa fazendo Kassandra e Conner rirem, seu sobrinho educado que só ele, aproximou-se parando a seu lado esperando os outros pegarem suas comidas e sentarem já rasgando os sacos e devorando seu conteúdo sem sequer pedir ou perguntar nada trocando-os por terem apanhado ao contrário, até que Kara saiu de seu torpor e ficou de pé para o filho olhando-as curioso. 

-Tia Alex? - Alex virou-se para o pequeno encarando-a, a cabeça levemente angulada e o cenho franzido... tão... adorável.

-Vem aqui... - Alex ofereceu chamando-o para o seu colo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha - Já faz muito tempo que não pego você no colo, sabia? - Ela o apertou em um abraço fazendo-o rir. Quando conheceu Sam, Ruby tinha oito anos, ela era bem pequena e agora uma adolescente feita... e Alex admitia que a última conversa que tiveram a fez ir até o espaço e voltar...   
  
Sam queria que ela voltasse para casa, e talvez crescer a família.  
Alex ficou tão surpresa, que ela não conseguiu responder, dando a impressão que Sam pressionara demais, então ela admitiu que este era o motivo para ter deixado Maggie quando noivaram, o ano seguinte em que a conhecera e mesmo descobrindo-a como Reign foi... Deus, Alex não podia descrever.   
Ela amou Maggie, definitivamente.   
Mas Sam...? Era... natural, era calmo e paciente, não menos intenso nem significativo.  
Real... tão... real.   
.

"Talvez algum dia..." Disse Sam a ela e Alex escorou a cabeça em seu ombro sentindo tanta paz e calma naquele instante que ela podia literalmente ter derretido tanto quanto seu cérebro tinha... que nem mesmo ia fazer diferença.   
  
.  
  
E beijando de novo a bochecha de Kon e ajudando-o com sua comida, Alex levantou o olhar para a irmã.   
Kara também tinha desembalado sua comida e a olhava engolindo uma batatinha atrás da outra, e ela sorriu para o garoto que também pegou um pouco provando e rindo de Jon fazendo palhaçadas com o catckup. 

-Ei... sem brincar com a comida. 

-Sim tia Alex... 

-Não precisa responder agora para mim... - ela falou olhando para Kara - pense sobre isso. É seu direito, seu nome.

-Não é há quatro anos... - ela respondeu baixinho, mas o suficiente para que ela e os outros ouvissem. Alex mordiscou o lábio inferior sentindo a curiosidade mal disfarçada de seu sobrinho ainda em seu colo, ela sabia que ele conhecia a história de Kara... toda ela. Krypton, seus entes queridos... tudo. Então a Terra... ela, e seus pais, Kara Danvers, e a Supergirl...   
  
Lena Luthor...   
Alex olhou para a irmã.  
Pela primeira vez, o alívio em seu rosto refletindo de volta nela mesma. 

-Pense - ela repetiu - É só isso o que tenho a te pedir... agora... vamos comer.   
  
Ela disse vendo Kara assentir prontamente para seu hambúrguer e fritas, pois já tinha finalizado seu sorvete e todos celebraram com um brinde em copos de plástico e coca. E Alex definitivamente sentiu muita falta disso...

-Vou te dar uma camisa nova... - Kara disse a ela e Alex devolveu em um assentir presunçoso. 

-Bom... e vou adorar também um par de botas combinando.   
  
As crianças e Jon riram do exagerado drama de sua irmã em indignação. E eles brindaram de novo, dessa vez ela não podia se importar menos por derramar qualquer coisa. E então virou para o sorriso de Jon que acenou com a mão livre para a direita sem proferir uma palavra porque sua boca estava cheia.   
  
Kassie então estava de pé correndo:

-Mamãe!  
  
Bom. Diana chegou. 

* * *

  
  
**LABORATÓRIOS DE PESQUISA**  
L-CORP   
4:22 PM  
  
LENA NÃO TINHA PERCEBIDO QUE ESTAVA COM FOME ATÉ SAM FALAR... e foi com ela até a cafeteria onde lancharam e conversaram tranquilamente sobre a empresa, ao menos se sentia melhor agora depois de falar com James há meia hora... fazia tanto tempo que não o via ou ouvia sua voz, e eles andavam tão distantes... que ela temia ser pelo passado... principalmente seu irmão:  
.

 _-Você quer me contar, como realmente está? - Lena mordeu o lábio inferior observando o monitor e o olhar calmo e tranquilo de seu melhor amigo. Como sempre, James estava muito bonito por si mesmo, ele vestia uma camisa azul clara, jeans rasgados e sapatos confortáveis. Ao menos foi o que ela viu pelo monitor quando ele se levantou para buscar um café - K?_  
O apelido soou ainda mais bem vindo do que Lena esperava e o encarou.

_-Sinto muito pelo que Lex fez a você.  
_

_-Você leu os jornais..._

_-Sim._  
  
James suspirou. 

 _-Ele me levou para atrair o Superman... Isso foi há praticamente dez anos agora - e sorriu - Deus, me sinto velho. Mas ei... Isso não é culpa sua, Lena._  
  
Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava de Lena.   
E se a sinceridade não fosse uma indicativa naquele rosto bonito, ela não sabia o que seria. 

_-Estamos tentando encontrá-lo - Lena disse - mas ainda não obtivemos nada..._

_-Ele é culpado pelo que te aconteceu?_

_-Pelo meu desaparecimento, não - Ela respondeu - mas por manter-me escondida... Talvez._

_-Você não precisa falar sobre isso, K._

_  
Ela sorriu._

_-Eu sei... Acho que só estava procurando uma desculpa para te ver._  
  
Ele riu contente.

 _-Isso infla meu ego, ei... Tem uma conferência em Vancouver no próximo mês. Nacional City fica poucos quilômetros de distância..._  
  
Ela sorriu. 

_-Então mal posso esperar - respondeu escorando o queixo em sua própria mão - Há duas pessoas incríveis em minha vida... Que eu adoraria que você conhecesse, Olsen._

_-Então também mal posso esperar, Kieran... Desculpe, Lena._

_-Kieran também é meu nome - Ela disse - Lena Kieran Luthor. Oh vamos, não me olhe como se também não tivesse lido os jornais._  
  
Ele deu de ombros sorrindo. 

 _-Você sabe... - E começou seriamente - sua esposa tem jeito com as palavras._  
  
Lena então a avistou na porta fitando-a com um meio sorriso e concordou prontamente: 

 _-Ela tem... Muito._  
  
.   
Lena tentou não parecer desconfortável sempre que alguém a cumprimentava e lhe dava boas-vindas felizes, Sam em sua própria alegria pessoal parecia divertir-se por ela sentir-se sem palavras com todos os elogios e felicitações. 

Até mesmo Hank, que agora era chefe do departamento de TI parecia genuinamente alegre, e Sam lhe apresentou sua nova secretária: Laura. Uma jovem garota de dezenove anos que acabou de se formar, e lhe confessou o quão ela era prestativa, ainda que insegura e Lena notou que a mesma parecia ter uma queda por ela, embora Sam parecesse divertir-se sobre isso especialmente porque Alex estava presente e tinha as sobrancelhas semicerradas para a detalhe: ex esposa, enquanto Lena apenas observou a interação das duas feliz por enfim não ser o centro das atenções. Só que também havia aquela... coisa no ar.   
Ela e Alex não reagiam como divorciadas... e sim recém-casadas.

Interessante.   
  
Enfim Alex se desculpou, pois embora de "férias" em seu trabalho de Star City, sua cunhada parecia receber muitos telefonemas onde levava às vezes quase meia hora neles, até que em um momento irritada, Ruby apanhou seu celular, respondeu que ela ligaria mais tarde e quando Alex pareceu consternada o suficiente, a adolescente deu um olhar tão carregado a mãe que Lena pensou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo a Sam, mas mudou de ideia no instante em que a viu abaixar a própria cabeça e fingir concentrar-se em uma pasta abandonada sobre sua mesa muito tempo atrás.   
Então a ruiva se desculpou de novo tendo que sair, Sam assentiu aparentemente fria aquilo e ela se foi enquanto Ruby desaparecia para dentro do laboratório definitivamente familiarizada toda a situação.   
Ok... aquilo foi intenso.  
Realmente...   
Parece que Kara não foi a única a se afundar no trabalho, huh?

-Está tudo bem...? - Lena se aventurou vendo-a suspirar cansada e demonstrar isso - Sam?

-Alex está sendo uma idiota evasiva como sempre... - ela franziu o cenho um pouco - Não me leve a mal, eu amo aquela idiota, ela é minha idiota, mas me irrita como o inferno vê-la fazer isso com Ruby... principalmente porque é importante e eu sei que ela também não gosta, mas continua a agir assim e eu só...   
Sam fez um gesto com a mão e Lena respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha para a amiga.

-Me ignore... - ela murmurou de volta e Lena apertou os olhos agora - Não me dê esse olhar compassivo, Luthor é diferente com você - Respondeu Sam embora suas palavras fossem carregadas, seu tom não era nada além de cansado - Alex está perdendo a filha... e ela sabe disso, mas continua a se afastar mais e mais e eu não sei o que fazer... as vezes tenho medo de uma conversa... 

-Você tem medo de não poder dizer a ela as coisas...?

-Quando sou uma idiota que fala sobre ter outro filho para a esposa que está divorciada e começando a reatar... e bem próxima dos quarenta... talvez - Lena agora a fitou definitivamente estupefata, e Sam suspirou relevando sua expressão surpresa e apenas suspirando para isso - Eu sie é uma surpresa eu ter quase quarenta. Quer dizer... - E apontou para si mesma.   
  
Lena lhe deu a sobrancelha arqueada como resposta. 

-Você é inacreditável... - Sam riu e ela a observou relaxar um pouco - Alex... rejeitou você por isso? 

-Não... eu entrei em pânico porque ela ficou lá... só me olhando. E por um momento eu pensei que não fosse respirar até que Alex me disse que esse foi o motivo qual se separou de Maggie, e também se aproximou mais de mim... e que talvez poderíamos fazer isso no futuro, e parecia bom... então ela volta de um almoço muito esperado com Kara e...  _nada._ A maldita frieza está de volta, e eu só quero... dar uma de Reign para cima dela para que me diga o que diabos está errado - Sam bufou a frustração colorindo seu tom - Por que eu fiquei com a Danvers difícil de dialogar... você sempre tem o caminho tranquilo... isso não é justo.   
  
Lena riu. 

-Quer praticidade? Amarre-a em uma cadeira e lhe diga o que sente sobre ela ser evasiva... ou talvez algeme-a... também pode ser uma boa ideia e vocês poderiam aproveitar a situação de um jeito muito agradável... - Lena respondeu automaticamente e Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, então jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. 

-Deuses, eu senti falta dessa sinceridade nua e crua... - admitiu ela - Muito bem, e o que mais Lena?

-Eu preciso ser ainda mais específica querida...? Invente seu próprio tempo com sua ex esposa... ou atual. Seja criativa - Lena pontuou o ex provocativa sabendo que não era mais assim ainda que em dificuldades todo casal passava por suas provações, as mãos jogadas para cima em sinal de desarme e falsa irritação - Você a ama, e ela a você e definitivamente a Ruby... então se esse trabalho continua exaurindo-a como o inferno... diga a ela isso. E tudo o que tiver aí.   
  
Ela apontou-a significativamente e o sorriso suave de Sam lhe deu um alívio.  
Então ela respirou fundo perdendo aquele brilho no olhar e falou: 

-Ruby quer ser a Supergirl.  
  
Que?

-Que?   
  
Sam suspirou, Lena a fitou. 

-Você sabe... ela tem poderes kriptonianos, ainda que não tenha desenvolvido nada como visão a laser ou raio-x, ela também tem dificuldades para voar dizendo que precisa controlar isso, mas consegue saltar mais de sessenta metros e descer suavemente como se apenas pudesse levitar por um tempo, pode correr ainda que não tão rápido quanto Kara e especialmente o Flash, e alcançar quase 500km por hora... não sou expert, mas seu recorde vem crescendo exponencialmente - Provavelmente por seu olhar surpreso Sam respondeu dando de ombros - Alex fez  os testes... Ruby também é bem forte... Alex se recusou a coisa do à prova de balas, mas devido a forma como a própria Ruby demonstrou-nos no início do ano usando um martelo em si mesma eu não acho que é necessário - Sam se arrepiou com a memória de vê-la bater contra a própria mão e em pânico correu até ela assim como Alex vendo que a garota não tinha nenhum ferimento, apenas uma expressão cética em seu rosto toda Alex em seu: Eu te disse, e bufou - Desculpe, você tem demais em seu colo para eu lançar essa bomba... eu só... quero enforcar Alex agora mesmo. 

-E por que exatamente...?

-Porque ela nunca diz nada... e eu... argh - Sam ficou de pé - É idiota...

-Você está preocupada, isso não é idiota - Lena respondeu com sinceridade - Dê a Alex seu tempo... talvez ela mesma não tenha uma resposta sobre tudo, eu conheço Kara o suficiente para dizer que ela pode ser impulsiva com algumas coisas, mas tem sua atenção e planejamento extra quando algo é importante... acredite, isso é irritante e todo Danvers - Lena a tranquilizou puxando o banco para sentar-se, elas estavam descendo de volta ao laboratório e mesmo sendo capaz de ver as pessoas pelo vidro, Lena sabia que não podiam escutá-las conversando na sala, o espaço era a prova de som, e os vidros a prova de balas... aquele lugar era bem parecido com o outro laboratório de suas memórias de quatro anos atrás e ela balançou a cabeça para isso fitando Sam - Supergirl, huh?

-Sim... Ruby quer falar com Kara... há pelo menos dois meses, Alex prometeu que faria isso, mas fica adiando... foi para isso que saíram para o almoço hoje.

-E café da tarde... - Lena entoou lembrando-se de que elas buscaram as crianças para uma volta, Kara e Jon como dois kriptonianos protegendo-os, Alex como uma coronel patenteada em três estrelas, além de Damian Wayne vigiando a distância... e dois membros na Torre de prontidão há vinte segundos de distância do teletransportador. 

-Oh... 

-Então tudo aconteceu, e... Alex continua adiando. 

-Você quer dizer, então eu voltei dos mortos, trouxe toda a bagunça comigo, além de mais ameaças a nossa família e...

-O que? Oh Lena não seja outra idiota - Sam bufou realmente irritada e segurou sua mão - Eu definitivamente te amo, mas as vezes quero te estrangular também...   
  
Lena riu. 

-Não é engraçado... - ela manteve o olhar sério ainda que soubesse que seu sorriso a traía - Olha sua idiota, não poderíamos estar mais felizes em tê-la de volta, Ruby também e você viu como ela ficou quando te viu... sem falar em como Kara e Kon estão... - Sam sorriu para a forma como ela assentiu, o rubor colorindo suas bochechas e o sorriso suave então continuou - Alex também... principalmente porque graças a você, ela e Kara estão se reaproximando de novo... 

-Eu tenho certeza que isso é mérito delas... não fiz nada... além de trazer problemas, ainda que me deixe feliz também estar de volta - Lena disse acrescentando o final rapidamente para o olhar de Sam. 

-Cristo o que faço com você...? - Sam fingiu ofensa e escorou os cotovelos sobre a pedra do balcão. Elas tinham se sentado naqueles bancos altos cada uma com um copo de café quente em mãos - Eu amo Ruby e também amo Alex, mas sabe como é difícil ter duas igualmente teimosas em uma sala onde você só quer trancá-las em um lugar até que resolvam seus problemas...?

-Bem... você poderia sequestrar as duas - Lena ofereceu prontamente dando de ombros e Sam a fitou a sobrancelha arqueada - Embora Alex fosse do tipo difícil de capturar... você precisaria apenas de um pouco de lábia e calma que sei que tem extra... acho que teria algemas inibidoras para Ruby...?  
  
Sam riu de novo.  

-Deus, eu senti sua falta, Luthor.   
  
Lena sorriu corando. 

-Esse lado é todo o Luthor, Sam... 

-Exatamente! - Isso a fez sorrir mais ainda 

-Mas falamos sobre Alex e Kara... então... o que você acha de Ruby ser a Supergirl? 

-Que já tenho cabelos brancos antes dos trinta e oito... - Sam respondeu como se falasse sobre o tempo e Lena riu e então levantou a cabeça para a visão de Conner descendo rapidamente dos braços de Kara que abriu a porta para ele já correndo em sua direção, mas Sam o segurou levantando-o para o alto e beijando sua bochecha em um estalo satisfatório - Ei pequeno. 

-Oi tia Sam... - ele respondeu rindo e Lena o apanhou beijando-o também várias vezes fazendo-o rir, ela o ajeitou em seus braços abraçando-o feliz, Kara se aproximava em passos calmos e as cumprimentou com um sorriso então abaixou-se para bicar os lábios de Lena rapidamente.

-Oi...

-Oi.  
  
Ok... isso era diferente.  
E definitivamente bom. 

-Tia Sam... - Kon distraiu-a - Podemos agora? Por favor. Por favor.   
  
Ela riu para aquele olhar todo Kara e assentiu para ele em suas roupas informais, usando jeans negros e tênis, uma camisa de mangas longas laranja o cabelo bagunçado como sempre e estendeu os braços para ele que foi até ela. 

-Primeiro vamos aprontar você e então começaremos nossa reunião.   
  
Reunião?

-Yay... - o pequeno celebrou então pigarreou e aderiu uma pose séria tirando uma risada de Kara e uma respiração muito, mas muito orgulhosa e surpresa de Lena ao vê-lo virar-se para elas, as mãos apoiadas uma na outra e tão... relaxado - Peço que se acomodem por um momento, e logo começaremos nossa reunião.

-Rao eu quero apertar você - Kara disse e o Kon riu baixo. 

-Mãe... - ele murmurou.   
  
Era agora...   
Ela sentiu-se sorrir para isso.   
A antecipação tomando-a de forma deliciosa... 

-Ok, você vai ter que entrar na fila - Lena respondeu apanhando-o e bagunçando seus cabelos enquanto o beijava de novo e fazia-lhe cócegas e ele se contorcia. 

-Ma... mãe! - Conner ria entre gargalhadas - tia Sam...! 

-Ok, Senhoras eu preciso do meu anfitrião... ei, isso é assédio! - Sam ficou de pé e Conner finalmente conseguiu livrar-se das mães correndo até a tia que se pôs diante dele superprotetora, o rosto coberto por batom e brilho labial além das roupas amassadas e dando risadinhas felizes.   
  
Ele virou-se para elas ajeitando o máximo que podia de sua aparência. 

-Mamães... - ele fez um aceno e então girou nos calcanhares dando a Sam um olhar em despedida também.

-Ok... agora eu quero te apertar também.

-Tia Sam...! - ele murmurou fazendo ela e Kara rirem.    
  
E pigarreou por si mesma respondendo:

-Sr. Luthor-Danvers - e olhou para as duas que não conseguiam parar de sorrir, Kara deslizou a mão pelas costas de Lena em um movimento tão natural que lhe deu um sorriso extra e sua mandíbula realmente doeria, e enfim ela seguiu o pequeno para a preparação do tão aguardado plano para o elevador. Conner dando risadinhas no instante em que Sam pressionava o botão do térreo e ela o ouviu respirar feliz e se abaixou ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça para apagar as lágrimas que ameaçavam seu rosto... e se abaixou em sua altura tocando seu rosto - Pronto?  
  
Ele assentiu definitivamente não confiando em sua voz para responder, e Sam podia captar a felicidade que ele compartilhava, pararam no terceiro andar e ela sorriu para a visão da filha em jeans e camisa de flanela, uma jaqueta roubada do armário de Alex.

-Ei gente...

-Rubs... você está atrasada - Kon respondeu todo sério cruzando os braços diante do corpo, Sam lhe deu o olhar. 

-Oh meu Deus... está acontecendo?

-Sim - Respondeu Sam.

-Yep - entoou o garoto. 

-Desculpe, o que eu faço? - Ruby riu seu rosto se iluminando. 

-Venha com a gente... tia Sam e eu teremos tudo pronto em alguns minutos...

-Cadê suas mães?

-Lá em baixo... no laboratório...

-Sozinhas? - Sam sorriu divertida 

-Sim... - ela entoou e Ruby fez uma careta. 

-Ewww.... mãe. 

-Não me culpe pelo caminho da sua mente, Rubs... 

-Deus eu vou precisar de terapia para o resto da vida, além de você e a mamãe agora... argh - Sam lhe deu um olhar e ela jogou as mãos para cima fazendo-a rir mais 

-Desculpe.   
  
Sam apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, a porta se abriu para a familiar visão do balcão da recepção e ela sentiu o peito aquecer-se lembrando-se do ano em que trabalhou na sala de Lena ali na L-Corp ano este que apresentou seu outro lado também kriptoniano de uma Worldkiller chamada Reign, embora isso tenha aproximado-a ainda mais de Lena e principalmente Alex... feito com que conhecesse Kara, e felizmente vendo o espaço todo bem conservado agora com tantas flores espalhadas que lhe deu um momento até virar-se para a filha sorrindo:

-Tudo bem... 

-Tia Di e mamãe me ajudaram... - Kon respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos das duas, Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, haviam tantas flores ali, violetas, rosas, tulipas, hortênsias... espalhadas pelo andar que indicavam a sala principal e então elas foram até lá, onde todos os móveis de Lena continuassem em seu mesmo lugar, embora não tivesse nenhum material de escritório, Kara não removeu o tapete, a mesa, a cadeira nem o sofá... até mesmo os vasos que ocupavam nada mais que plumérias...  _tantas_ plumérias que o cheiro suave da flor lhe deu uma pausa para apreciar, a porta da sacada aberta a brisa suave que vinha por ela.

-Uau... - murmurou Ruby - Está lindo, Kon.

-Obrigado...   
  
Ela havia deixado-o com Diana pouco antes do almoço antes de irem para a Torre de Vigilância onde encontraram Lena.   
A decoração ocupava o tapete e praticamente todo o espaço sem esconder a sua familiaridade ou atrapalhar o deslocamento. 

-Isso é uma bonita boas-vindas pequeno... - Sam ofereceu vendo-o sorrir ao parar na frente da sacada e olhar para o lugar e de volta a elas, ele se aproximou pegando uma flor e a segurando firme e então voltou para a escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta apanhando uma venda e então foi até Ruby - Você pode trazer ela aqui...?

-Claro - Ruby respondeu e a porta do elevador se abriu alarmando-o, mas ele respirou aliviado ao ver Kassandra e Damian, que mesmo com as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão séria olhou para o lugar impressionado. 

-Kon! Eu estou atrasada...?

-Não, você chegou na hora, Ruby está indo buscar ela...

-Oh... - e olhou para o lugar como se só agora reparasse nele - Nossa... eu ia gostar de dormir nesse monte de flor... é macio. 

-Sim... - concordou Ruby segurando um punhado em sua mão e parada ao lado deles. 

-Rubs... 

-Oh, ok - e olhou para Damian que lhe deu um aceno de cabeça definitivamente surpreendendo-a. Animada, sua filha foi para o elevador, e Kon olhou a sua volta então sentou-se no tapete fazendo-os encará-lo confusos, ele analisou o lugar e parecia realmente concentrado em algo que ninguém mais via, sua pequena mão batendo em seu queixo e seus olhos passando cada detalhe. 

-Tudo bem?

-Falta alguma coisa... - ele respondeu. 

-Eu acho que vocês conseguiram decorar tudo com sucesso, Kon... - Falou Damian dando de ombros e Conner assentiu mecanicamente - Já sei!  
  
Ele ficou de pé prontamente e correu de novo até a escrivaninha, abriu a primeira gaveta e fechou, então a segunda e fechou também, e finalmente a terceira.   
  
Sam o observou quando ele gritou "eureka" alegremente levantando o objeto desejado em seus dedos e sorrindo.  
Damian arqueou a sobrancelha confuso para isso, Sam sorriu e Kassandra bateu palmas alegremente. 

-Perfeito! - Disse ela no instante em que o pequeno abriu os óculos com armação de vidro e os colocou no rosto e então a olhou - Tia Sam...

-Oh - Sam saiu de seu lugar parando na frente dele e ajoelhando-se - Damian, você pode pegar o paletó e a gravata no sofá...?

-Claro - O garoto o fez entregando-os a ela, e Sam colocou a gravata em volta de seu pescoço dando um nó leve que não o deixaria desconfortável feliz pela experiência dos ternos de três peças quais Alex apreciava em todas as galas que já foram então parou olhando para seu cabelo que partido ao meio caia para frente dos olhos deixando-o mais como um garoto de cabelo rebelde que o Sr. Luthor-Danvers quem ele queria aparentar em todos os seus quase cinco anos. 

-Pronto...   
  
Kon olhou para sua franja aparecendo na frente de seus olhos e bufou frustrado.

-Deixe-me... - Damian começou e então foi até o canto da sala onde uma jarra de água estava e colocou dois dedos em um copo, ele parou na frente do garoto como se pedindo permissão e Conner assentiu. Com um raro sorriso, Damian esfregou as mãos molhando-as e penteou os cabelos de Conner para trás parecendo que fez isso em gel, e estava tudo perfeitamente encaixado exceto por duas pequenas mechas que voltaram para frente em sua franja, mas ele sorriu satisfeito para o reflexo no vidro, Kassandra riu. Ela estava usando um bonito vestido branco com uma fita rosa e sandálias prateadas, os cabelos negros em cachos - Que tal?

-Legal. 

-Você está engraçado... parece mais o tio Clark.   
  
Conner riu ainda mais ajeitando a gravata de modo que parecia querer tirá-la assim como os óculos para revelar seu traje por baixo e os três riram dessa vez. O elevador clicou e ele olhou-os em pânico. 

-Ok, ela está aqui...

-O que quer que eu faça? - Perguntou Damian que apontou para a janela - Posso sair se quiser...

-Não - ele respondeu quase preocupado e então balançou a cabeça lembrando-se momentaneamente que Damian era literalmente um ninja - Você pode ficar parado do lado de fora da porta olhando desse seu jeito sério... - e olhou para Sam apontando seus óculos escuros - Posso?  
  
Sam estendeu-os e Conner colocou no rosto de Damian que parecia ainda mais sério em sua camisa cinzenta e terno escuro sem o blazer e a gravata, mas ajeitou as abotoaduras levantando o olhar para ele e movimentando a sobrancelha fazendo as crianças rirem. 

-Vem comigo - Kassie segurou o braço do irmão levando-o consigo não sem antes mostrar o polegar para cima a Kon e Sam olhou para o pequeno que respirava fundo várias vezes e ela tocou seu ombro. 

-Ela está aqui. 

-Ela está aqui - Ele repetiu animado de novo e soltando o ar para se acalmar então Sam fez um movimento de cabeça e ela foi para o lado da mesa, as mãos colocadas na frente de si enquanto Conner tinha as dele nos bolsos diante da mesa também sobre o tapete e foi até a porta observando Ruby remover a venda de Lena que sorria preocupada em ter Kara ou sua filha deixando-a tropeçar ou cair, mas ainda ria divertida e definitivamente curisoa, então Kara tirou sua venda e Lena arfou para a visão da pequena Kassandra Wayne sentada na mesa diante do balcão da recepção em seu vestido rosa, um bloco de notas e caneta em mãos ela ficou de pé:   
...  
Lena correu os olhos para todas as flores marejados já especialmente com o grande cartaz em: Bem-Vinda em letras infantis, tinta e muitos corações feitos por Kon e Kara e a pequena fez um movimento de mão na direção da entrada da sala:

-Senhora Luthor - Kassie disse pigarreando - Uh... Sra. Luthor-Danvers... me acompanhem - ela se corrigiu imediatamente, Lena tinha uma mão na boca e respirava com cuidado, as lágrimas na borda e o sorriso tão genuíno que Sam não se lembrava da última vez que viu, e isso aquecia seu coração... A mão de Kara cuidadosamente em seu antebraço, Ruby deu a volta do casal empurrando mais a porta para revelar Conner todo formal em seu terno, o cabelo todo para trás e os óculos olhando ambas as mães - Sr. Luthor-Danvers.   
O garoto deu um aceno breve de cabeça e Damian entrou no jogo fazendo um sinal indicativo para dentro.

-Por aqui...

-Kon... - Lena começou a voz carregada e parou de novo a nova visão de sua antiga sala, toda decorada de flores e Kara lhe deu um beijo na bochecha fazendo-a encará-la com aquele olhar que apenas fazia a loira sorrir tão radiante quanto o filho.   
Sem aproximou-se pigarreando e estendendo a mão para qual Lena apanhou mecanicamente. 

-É bom tê-la de volta, Lena... em nossas vidas, e principalmente ao seu trabalho, tenho que admitir... é realmente ótimo... tê-la de volta - Sam lhe deu um olhar também carregado fazendo-a rir principalmente com sua declaração - Eu definitivamente não sentirei falta de ter que lidar com advogados.   
  
Kara deu a volta para sua cadeira puxando-a para trás e respirando aliviada enquanto a observava, Lena continuou uma estátua no lugar, olhando de Kara para o filho que estendeu a mão para ela que a segurou e foi direcionada a sua cadeira...

-Sente-se - Kon ofereceu prontamente ainda em seu papel sério - Temos muito a discutir Sra Luthor-Danvers... - e olhou para Sam - Sra. Arias, o contrato?

-Sim... - Sam apanhou a pasta pastel colocando-a na frente de Lena que estupefata a encarava, e ela tinha seu momento em deixar Lena Luthor sem palavras, isso era tão raro que aproveitaria todo o momento. Sorriu para a visão de metade do corpo de Kassie e Ruby na porta espiando a interação - Aqui está Sr. Luthor-Danvers.

-Ótimo, o contrato é infinito... ele não acaba nunca. E em remos de assobação com os membros nessa sala...

-Uh... termos de associação, Kon - Sam manteve uma risada para a declaração de Kara corrigindo as palavras embaralhadas do filho, Lena não, embora ela lutasse contra lágrimas felizes tentando manter-se em seu próprio papel ante a pose séria e todo o teatro montado do filho que pigarreou ignorando o deslize. 

-Você vai encontrar uma linha pontilhada ao fim do contrato... - Lena correu os olhos no mesmo, Sam sorriu para isso, três folhas enfeitadas de "amamos você, amamos ter você de volta, bem-vinda de volta a casa, e seu escritório e a L-Corp e então tudo de novo, com corações, desenhos de bonecos palito, mais letras felizes e todas as declarações não verbalizadas nos últimos quatro anos e a bagunça qual definitivamente fora o último mês em que Lena estava de volta e Conner percebera alarmado que sequer tinham dado a ela uma festa de boas vindas... mas isso era apenas o começo - É só assinar, e então poderá ficar para sempre.   
  
Ao fim disso ele sorriu daquele jeito brilhante que mesmo por trás dos óculos de armação era tão adorável que Lena não resistiu.   
Gritando alarmado e feliz, ela pegou o garoto colocando-o em seu colo e apertando-o contra si fazendo-o rir também. 

-Mamãe... isso é uma reunião... você não pode me dar beijos... nem abraços. 

-Mande-me o valor da multa depois - Lena respondeu simplesmente.  
  
Kara também o abraçou fazendo-o bufar indignado, mas rir de acordo.   
Mantendo-o preso em um braço e sentada em sua cadeira, Lena beijou sua têmpora tirando o óculos momentaneamente de seu lugar e então virou-se para eles tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que Sam se viu sorrindo também assim como os outros contagiada, e até mesmo Damian espiava agora pela porta, Lena então disse:

-Quem tem uma caneta?   
  
Lena assinou o contrato devolvendo-o a Sam feliz e pressionou o filho em um abraço qual ele recebeu muito bem-vindo. 

-Obrigada, querido... - Ela disse finalmente não segurando mais a emoção e tocou seu cabelo ainda jogado para trás sorrindo para a visão do pequeno usando as roupas formais e os velhos óculos de Kara, seus olhares se encontrando e Kon limpou sua bochecha com suas pequenas mãos e a abraçou ainda sentado em seu colo alegre e segurando a mão de Kara com a sua livre - Obrigada... 

-Eu te amo - Ele sussurrou. 

-Eu também te amo... - ela devolveu olhando-a agradecida, e para Damian, Ruby e Kassie, ainda espiando pelo portal, que afastaram-se sorrindo cúmplices, Sam podia ter ouvido um triplo high five. E se lembrou de um Conner solitário entrando pela primeira vez na sala abandonada, ele havia se esquivado dos seguranças, ela, Alex e Kara... e principalmente Ruby que em seus treze anos nunca esteve tão preocupada, então Sam pensou sobre o que ele ouviu e foi diretamente a segurança sendo seguida por Kara pedindo para verificar o escritório antigo de Lena e avistando-o deitado no sofá e adormecido.   
  
Kara foi um borrão até lá, e elas a encontraram na porta ainda sem entrar olhando-o.   
Sam viu as filmagens... Conner tinha se sentado na cadeira de Lena e olhou para tudo, ele parecia tão pequeno ali... mas ele olhava para o lugar com tamanha determinação e admiração, que ela sentiu por si mesma lágrimas se formarem em seu rosto pelo quanto ele realmente era Lena escrito... e de certa forma parecia tentar enxergá-la ali... tão puro e simples... mas agora observando-o relaxado contra Lena, Kara segurando-o também ainda que de pé ao lado da esposa ocupando sua cadeira e seu lugar de direito, a fez sorrir... 

  
... Tanto... Porque lá estavam eles.

Juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, Kon está cumprindo sua promessa... e além de ter sido uma cena mto, mas MUITO fofa de montar foi a coisa mais linda que ele já fez para Lena... e eu espero que gostem porque eu meio q tinha uma lágrima no meu olho escrevendo isso T------T... enfim...


	18. Derrubada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oie pessoas... ok, eu avisei q ficaria um tempo sumida, mas definitivamente parece uma eternidade agora q tô aqui postando... -_-  
> mas olha... cap novo... vida q segue. ashuauhsahuashusa  
> :D  
> Então... bora lá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em resumo no capítulo: 
> 
> Temos um momento Supercorp e Lena e Bruce disputando xadrez virtual...  
> Revelações enfim sobre quem manteve o nome de Lena seguro do Governo... o mundo e até ela mesma... :)  
> Sam zuando livremente...  
> Enfim... vamos ler :D

_Cinco anos antes..._

 

_**SEDE DA L-CORP  
** **SALA DE REUNIÕES DA GERÊNCIA** _

_-ACREDITO QUE ISSO É TUDO, ENTÃO - Declarou Lena pelo que era a terceira e definitivamente última vez._

_Ela não iria tolerar ninguém mais irritando-a como o inferno para estressá-la, porque precisava ir para casa... e iria para casa amanhã e acabaria com o maldito tormento que foram as últimas vinte e quatro horas longe de seu filho pequeno e sua esposa._

  _-O que? - Andrei protestou, um homem de meia idade, ex advogado da L-Corp e agora acionista que na verdade era uma dor na bunda de Lena. E ela tentou não pegar a expressão de Sam pelo canto do olho tão cansada quanto a sua, ao menos internamente, porque Lena não iria transparecer isso... ela só iria enforcá-lo ou pedir a Kara para lançar o homem no espaço. Ei... isso era uma boa, principalmente com as recentes ameaças a sua CIA - Não chegamos a um consenso ainda Sra. Luthor-Danvers._

  _-Sim. Estou acompanhando... - Lena disse prontamente em resposta notando a pequena mesa de seis pessoas observar incomodado - Então creio que seja melhor darmos um tempo e falaremos sobre isso amanhã - Ela viu seu telefone se ascender para a vida, e mordeu o lábio._

  _Era Alex..._

_Kara não mandava nada há meia hora._  
_E levantou o aparelho para procurar nas chamadas o número de telefone de sua cunhada._

_-Você não pode sair daqui... - Falou o homem desafiador, e Lena ouviu sua resposta junto com a de Sam em uníssono, agora transparecendo todo o sentimento contido:_

_-Desculpe?_

_-Ainda estamos no meio da reunião._

_-Conelly... - Andrei Connelly, Deuses... por que haviam alguns que Lena não podia simplesmente..._

_Oh claro, porque o bastardo financiava o Hospital Infantil há três anos..._

_-A proposta foi apresentada Sr. Conelly, acredito que você também apreciará o tempo para pensar sobre ela e discutir. Amanhã._

_-Você tem isso graças a nós, Luthor - Oh lá estava... Ele foi de um a dez bem rápido - ou não teria nada. Já que todos os bens da L-Corp estão congelados, assim como o processo contra a empresa segue..._

_-Ei... - Sam perdeu a paciência tão rápido quanto levou a Lena para apertar o olhar ao homem, embora sua expressão fosse mais calma..._

_Aparentemente.  
_ _E ela tocou o braço de Sam tranquilizando-a._

_-Você tem uma proposta tanto quanto os presentes nessa sala qual precisamos aguardar e discutir... - ela deixou suas palavras assentarem tanto quanto a concordância em quase todos os presentes da mesa, exceto o que parecia ser Andrei Júnior quem concordava com o pai, mas Lena não se abalou por isso, muito pelo contrário, já que tinha a maioria a seu lado, incluindo Sam - e não que seja da sua conta, mas estou muito bem... Assim como minha companhia. E os bens da L-Corp não foram congelados, Sr. Connelly... afinal, estamos fazendo um acordo de seis milhões._

_-Realmente? Mesmo com a acusação diretamente do presidente...? Você é igual ao seu irmão._

_-Agora você passou de todos os limites... - Lena notou o telefone ascender de novo quando verbalizou isso e ela apertou o olhar segurando o braço de Sam com mais força felizmente mantendo-a calma ainda que sentisse sua mão gelada e o leve tremor tomá-la. Quando... as pessoas parariam de julgá-la pelas ações de Lex?_

_-Ainda que também não seja da sua conta, meu apoio aos vigilantes e a Liga foi uma decisão minha, e estamos respondendo ao processo de acordo com os acontecimentos arriscados sobre o ataque alienígena que ameaçou lançar bombas contra os EUA em nome dos vigilantes... embora a Torre não tenha nenhum controle ou ogiva militar em seu poder como já foi declarado pelo próprio Superman e a Mulher-Maravilha aos jornais... - Ela respondeu pesando suas palavras com cuidado - quanto a minha vida, eu tenho um filho pequeno em casa, se acha que seu tempo foi perdido... - Lena lhe deu um olhar de cima a baixo - imagine o meu. - E olhou aos presentes na sala pela última vez - a proposta é essa, vocês podem apresentar uma contra proposta ou adendos até amanhã, eu e a L-corp estamos abertos a negociações... e avaliações. Tenham um bom dia... Sam?_

_Lena agradeceu quando esta a seguiu com um sorriso e fechou a mão em punho ainda estremecendo no momento em que passou pela porta um pouco para a realização de que no fim tudo foi bem melhor do que esperava. E então parou respirando fundo e movimentando o pescoço._

_-Tudo bem?_

_-Sim..._

_Lena apertou o olhar para o som familiar de um farfalhar distante._  
_Ela olhou para o telefone e de volta a Sam._

_-Tem alguma sala vazia no prédio...?_

_-Uh... Sim. Piso 9 provavelmente... - Lena foi capaz de ver sua expressão confusa porque ela já estava no elevador pressionando o botão inquieta para subir - Lena?_

_-Eu já volto - Ela respondeu as portas se fechando e pensou ter visto um sorriso em Sam, levantou o telefone e digitou antes de sair "você está aqui, não é?" mas Kara não respondeu. E ela gostaria muito de estar em casa agora, com um suspiro, as portas se abriram para o nono andar vazio, e Lena mal teve tempo de deixar a caixa de metal quando um corpo quente veio contra o seu levando-a de volta e beijando-a com avidez._

_Lena sorriu contra sua boca segurando-a para a vida._

_-Há quanto tempo está aqui? - Lena segurou sua capa observando-a e Kara lhe deu um olhar inquieto - Kara?_

_-Uh..._

_-Querida...?_

_Lena fechou os olhos ao sentir outro beijo._ _Agora mais suave, Kara ainda a pressionou contra a parede, com uma mão em suas costas e a outra em sua bochecha, Lena gemeu baixo em resposta ao carinho e a sentiu escorar a testa contra a sua respirando calmamente._

_-Você viaja para Vancouver por um dia inteiro em uma reunião estúpida longe de casa logo depois de uma ameaça à você Bruce pelo que aconteceu a Liga... E espera que eu não venha até aqui? E fique de olho na minha esposa...?_

_-Então quem... está em National City?_

_-J'onn - Kara respondeu com um dar de ombros._

_Lena levantou os olhos para fitá-la, mas não era só isso ela podia ouvir outra coisa por baixo..._  
_Uma implicação de algo..._

_-E tem esse idiota no meio da reunião falando sobre isso e... te ameaçando... eu quase entrei lá duas vezes para jogar ele no espaço... - Ela bufou frustrada._

_Lena sorriu para sua esposa super-protetora e possessiva._

_-Eu estou bem._

_-Eu sei... Sinto muito._

_-Não por isso - Lena tocou seu rosto suavemente e trouxe seus lábios para si em um beijo rápido e suave, ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Kara calmos e gentis como adorava - E Sam e eu já temos um vôo amanhã as 9 a National City... Mas eu pensei em usar uma ajuda especial visto que minha esposa pode literalmente voar... E ver... O Kon?_

_Kara lhe deu um arquear de sobrancelha em resposta._  
_E por um momento Lena viu que era uma péssima ideia._

_-Ou talvez não-_

_Ela a calou com um beijo._ _E sorriu de novo contra ela e Kara espalmou as mãos atrás de si pressionando-a um pouco mais contra a parede e afastou-se.  
_ _Lena conteve um gemido, mas não quando sentiu aqueles lábios quentes em seu pescoço e então em seu ombro e clavícula._

_-Você tem uma coisa para elevadores..._

_-E você uma coisa para me enlouquecer... - ela estava prestes a responder quando Kara mordiscou seu ombro lhe enviando um arrepio por seu corpo - Diana disse que você deve ser parente de Bruce ou algo assim, para não se incomodar com as indiretas da imprensa e perseguições só pelo seu nome estar conectado a Liga... E simplesmente preocupando-a como o inferno..._

_Lena assentiu sentida._

_-Talvez estejamos apenas... frustrados pela resposta do público e provocação do governo..._

_-Lee..._

_-Kara... - Lena sabia que o prédio não tinha câmeras do quinto andar para cima, já que era um edifício recente, mas ainda assim preferia conferir tudo por si mesma e com Winn ou Brainiac antes de enfim fechar um contrato. Especialmente depois que uma foto suspeita dela e a Supergirl foram postadas há quase um ano e ela admitia por si mesma que a maneira como se olhavam e a aproximação... Deuses._

_Ainda bem que conseguiram abafar isso, e a própria Kara ainda como Supergirl confessou que Lena era bonita, mas que ela era namorada de Kara Danvers também uma amiga e repórter e ela, uma heroína compromissada..._

_Quer dizer, elas eram. Uma com a outra._  
_Não que o resto do mundo precisasse saber..._

_Lena só podia imaginar como teria sido para Kara tentar separar suas duas identidades nos últimos anos..._

_-Você está rondando o prédio desde que cheguei não é...?_

_A forma como Kara soltou o ar suavemente foi a resposta._

_-Mas você mandou fotos pra mim do Kon..._

_-Alex e Winn estão mandando há duas horas..._

_-Kara..._

_-Eu só estou tentando te manter segura._

_-Eu estou bem._

_-Eu sei... Eu só... Isso não é brincadeira Lena, você... Essas ameaças as investigações... Bruce está tendo o mesmo tipo de problema, e ele parece ainda mais centrado tentando fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, o homem nem parece humano..._

_Lena sorriu._

_-Bem, sabemos que ele está tentando proteger a mim e a si mesmo tanto quanto você, mas Kara... confie em nós... Bruce e eu sabemos o que estamos arriscando, e estamos de acordo com isso... as acusações do Governo são exageradas... a Liga está demonstrando que eles vieram para ajudar... o ataque não foi provocado pelos nossos... Isso é um desafio do presidente, e precisamos permanecer firmes._

_-Eu sei..._

_-... Além do mais, eles foram presos... vocês todos foram presos... em celas humanas, e por que iriam soltar-se... se são inocentes?! Vemos a verdade imposta... Essa conspiração maluca é exatamente o tipo de jogo qual Lex gosta de brincar... - ela estava no engate e Kara assentiu sorrindo para sua teimosia - O mundo está mudando querida... não podemos nos calar agora._

_-Eu sei que não - Ela disse acariciando sua bochecha e tentando tranquilizá-la._

_Mordendo o lábio inferior, Lena olhou por cima de seu ombro e então saiu do aperto e trouxe Kara consigo para fora do elevador levando-a em direção a uma sala.  
_ _Então olhou-a no instante que fechou a porta atrás de si.  
_ _E puxou o braço revelando um relógio negro, tanto o bracelete quanto o marcador e a mensagem eme seu telefone._

_-Essa tecnologia... Isso é..._

_-Waynetech - Lena disse sorrindo - Ele tem sua maneira de me localizar... Basicamente estamos observando um ao outro e reportando tudo ao QG._

_-Oh._

_-Sim... Além de..._

_Ela franziu um pouco ao sentir o telefone vibrar. Pontual como sempre._

_"Bispo na A4"_

_Lena analisou suas opções... o homem estava provocando-a? Ótimo._ _Iria lhe dar o crédito... até porque ele não prestava atenção em sua torre... e o outro cavalo. Talvez o Batman não ser um conhecedor de xadrez fosse uma vantagem..._

_"Cavalo contra A4" Ela respondeu._

_Primeiro Lena sacrificaria este, e então..._

_-O que estão fazendo? - Kara interrompeu seus pensamentos._

_-Xadrez virtual... - Lena sorriu para Kara - Bruce é bom... Muito bom na verdade... - Ela disse reverente, e Kara sorriu._

_Infelizmente ele estava preso na monitoria há quatro horas enquanto ela decidiu ir a Vancouver e o acordo era responder todas as mensagens em tempo ou então membros da Liga invadiriam o escritório, seu quarto onde quer que o localizador os levasse a pedido do Batman._

_-Ele está checando você... - Kara respondeu surpresa - Pessoalmente._

_O Superman tentava amenizar a situação garantindo a segurança e proteção da Liga, que não tinha armas nucleares em seu poder e muito menos controle, embora houvessem contradições de Heróis que podiam controlar mentes... ou transformar-se em pessoas, que levaria facilmente a uma guerra._

_Eles tinham poder demais... essa era a demanda do Governo... esse, era o processo qual Lena sabia ser sem fim.  
_ _Nunca... haveria um argumento final._

_O mundo teria a Liga para protegê-los, e também desconfiaria deles...  
_ _Sempre._

_-A cada vinte minutos. Eu tenho pelo menos dez para responder a mensagem além de uma tolerância de cinco minutos em visualizar..._

_-E vocês tem uma palavra chave para problema?_

_-Sim... A palavra chave é: Você perdeu._

_Kara sorriu._

_-Vocês então ficam jogando xadrez há..._

_-Desde a acusação - Lena respondeu e Kara a encarou - e em horário... Comercial._

_-Realmente...? E... Se você não responder?_

_-Eu terei a companhia do time alfa... provavelmente liderado por Flash ou a Canário... Em minha localização._

_-Interessante... - Kara sorriu - Eu posso imaginar o olhar do Sr. Conelly quando Laurel ou Barry estarem em sua sala prontos para quebrar a cara de alguém..._

_Lena olhou para ela em seu sorriso infantil e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa para guardar o telefone de novo e aproximou-se devagar mordiscando o lábio inferior e tentando soar dispersa._ _Ela circulou o ombro de Kara atraindo sua atenção que sorriu ainda mais apertando sua cintura e pressionando-as juntas._

_-E quanto aquela proposta...?_

_-Qual proposta, Srta. Luthor?_

_-Você... Me levar para casa... E é senhora Luthor-Danvers agora. Ou prefere que eu use o outro nome....? - Ela a provocou._

_-Hm... - Kara gemeu baixo._ _\- Você não devia me pagar um jantar primeiro...?_

_Lena a fitou sorrindo._

_-Eu adoraria ver Kon... E você sabe... Acho que esqueci algo importante... Em casa que preciso... Muito desesperadamente..._

_-Como o que?_

_-Não tenho certeza... - Ela soprou uma respiração no pescoço de Kara sabendo que isso a enlouquecia - Eu não tenho certeza do que estou usando por baixo... Provavelmente deveríamos conferir..._

_-Lena..._

_Ela sorriu em resposta, então notou o olhar de_ _Kara. Alguém se aproximava, mas ela apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para a porta, ela tentou se desvencilhar de seu abraço, mas a Supergirl não estava soltando-a e tampouco afrouxou o aperto._

_-Kara... - Lena falou quase desesperada então a_ _porta se abriu para revelar... Sam._

_-Há. Eu sabia - falou a morena olhando as duas e sorrindo cúmplice, então lhes deu uma piscadela e fechou a porta._

_Ao menos esta já sabia que Kara era a Supergirl... Mas..._

_-Kara...?_

_-O que? Não é como se eu não pudesse ver através das paredes, Lee... - Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada para o aperto de morte em sua cintura qual se suavizou._

_-Deuses, você é im-_

_Kara adorava cortá-la com um beijo.  
_ _E Lena não estava exatamente reclamando..._

_Ela a levantou trazendo suas pernas envolta de sua cintura enquanto atacava sua boca em um beijo selvagem.  
Lena gemeu baixo e Kara se afastou um pouco para fitá-la. _ 

_-Eu definitivamente poderia descobrir agora o que você veste por baixo..._

_Lena não conseguiu se ajudar ela riu_ _quando sentiu as mãos de Kara tatearem suas pernas para puxar a saia enquanto ainda a pressionava contra a parede.  
_ _E foi quando o som estrangulado de uma sirene as interrompeu. Lena olhou reflexivamente para a janela._  

_-Hm... - Kara lamentou e ela segurou os dois lados de seu rosto soltando-se devagar para o chão - Por que as pessoas têm que ser tão inconvenientes?_

_Ela riu._

_-Você soa como o Sr. Wayne - veio sua resposta lembrando-se de uma conversa com Diana na mesma situação que parecia muito corada com a própria revelação._

_Agora no fim de sua gestação, seu filho ou filha teria apenas uma diferença de quatro meses de Conner._ _Kara lhe deu um olhar e um beijo rápido._

_-Vá - Lena disse, mas ela a empurrou de volta na parede beijando-a com força dessa vez e então enfiando o rosto em sua clavícula e gemendo frustrada como se apesar de ser necessária longe, afastar fosse um problema - Kara..._

_-Droga - com a mão em volta de sua cintura, Lena sentiu mais um meio abraço apertado quando ela a beijou uma última vez, e por fim saiu deixando-a completamente desnorteada. Ela sorriu ao vislumbre de Kara a distância e respirou já com saudade._

_Seu telefone vibrou mais uma vez._

_"Torre na F5"_

_Lena arqueou a sobrancelha sorrindo muito satisfeita. Ela iria vencer mais uma.  
_ _Andando até a porta, parou para ajeitar suas roupas e cabelo. Ela olhou no relógio e sorriu para Sam a sua direita ao lado da porta do elevador falando ao telefone._  

_-Ei... Tudo bem?_

_-Sim..  Uh... Temos uma carona... - Ela acenou para ninguém menos que Winn que sorriu para elas. Ele parecia realmente bonito uaando um terno e quepe._

_-Senhoras, serei o motorista de vocês esta noite._

_-Você está elegante Winn._

_-Obrigado, Lena._

_Elas se sentaram confortáveis no carro e Lena olhou do seu telefone para os amigos._

_-E então?_

_-Visto que você ainda não pode beber já que está amamentando... Winn tem um lugar perfeito com um delicioso suco natural que tem exatamente o aroma e gosto de um bom vinho... E não alcoólico._

_-Além dos melhores pratos da casa... Massas, carne... Legumes e até o bom e velho macarrão com queijo. Como isso soa?_

_-Perfeito pra mim - Disse Sam._

_-Pra mim também - respondeu Lena._

_"Cavalo na E3. Xeque, sr. Wayne"_

_Lena gostaria muito de ver a expressão de Bruce._ _Provavelmente ela teria uma resposta de Diana ou Bárbara.  
_ _Olhou novamente para os amigos._

_-Bem... Uma Noite quase perfeita..._

_Quando sentiu um toque suave em seu braço e viu o olhar de Sam apontando para o céu da cidade, Lena sorriu. Ela reconheceria aquele vulto em qualquer lugar..._

_-Kara..._

 

* * *

 

_Agora..._

 

**EM ALGUM LUGAR, A OESTE DE NATIONAL CITY  
** **4:47 PM**  

-EU DEVERIA SABER... - Lex deixou seu tom de voz fazer o efeito. Ele tinha orgulho disso, sua voz ecoou pelo enorme cômodo, um galpão qual eles usavam como o QG, e observou quando Mercy em seus saltos parou em meio a uma caminhada despreocupada e virou-se para fitá-lo, o cabelo curto levemente cacheado, ela vestia um sobretudo cinzento, tinha as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar astuto de uma sobrancelha arqueada, não era à toa que Lena tinha aprendido muito mais de seu sarcasmo enquanto eles namoravam e sua irmã era apenas uma criança, embora ele soubesse que Lena podia ser ainda menos... sutil que Mercy com suas respostas atravessadas, e ciente de sua acusação, ela apenas continuou ali... fitando-o - Que você estava por trás de tudo.  

No mínimo ela hesitou. 

E foi mais do que Lex esperava, pois se fosse Lena, ele sabia que sua irmã apenas lhe dirigiria o olhar "você ainda duvidaria"?   
Mas... Mercy Graves ter ajudado sua mãe... e ele perceber isso agora... afinal, hackear do governo bem debaixo de seus narizes era um de seus dons, mas apoiar Lillian e ainda por cima prosseguir com o louco plano de sua mãe de proteger Lena... dele?! Não... Lex nunca poderia perdoar isso.  

-Em minha defesa - Ela respondeu, as mãos ainda nos bolsos e o cinismo pigando em seu tom - Não foi exatamente meu plano. 

Lex respondeu arqueando suas próprias sobrancelhas, ele tinha puxado uma manga da camisa que vestia e tirado o paletó.   
  
Relaxado enquanto bebia seu whisky e sentiu uma breve risada em deboche escapar percebendo que a mulher sorriu em resposta, mas esperou. Virou-se então para servir-se um pouco mais e Mercy continuou ali fitando-o. Pelo menos era bom ter mercenários, eles apenas ficavam parados como postes e de pé... Lex sempre se gostava de ver quando eles se cansavam de vigiar e fingiriam escorar em uma parede sem que percebesse muito rapidamente, ou apoiar um pé no outro...  

-Eu estava apenas seguindo ordens como você. 

-Primeiro descubro que além de ir contra minhas ordens, minha mãe salvou a vida de Lena... até aí é no mínimo interessante... então o garoto foi não apenas o único existente com a tecnologia alienígena, como também todo o trabalho sobre sua origem foi destruído e eu pensei que elas estavam realmente mortas, e você não apenas sabia que isso era mentira... como ficou esses quatro anos escondendo-a. 

-Lena perdeu suas memórias graças a si mesma... - Mercy disse simplesmente e Lex assentiu automaticamente - E você sabe quem é a outra pessoa que sofreu os mesmos efeitos dos nanorobôs de sua irmã... para proteger Conner Luthor, isso foi necessário. 

-De mim?

-Você quer mesmo uma resposta a essa pergunta, Lex? Você está ajudando-o. 

-E você a Lena. De que lado você está, Mercy? 

Ela considerou aquilo, e além de ter hesitado, ele percebeu-a piscar os olhos duas vezes. Incredulidade.  
Ofensa.  
Bom...

-Eu mantive minha promessa - repetiu ela - Proteger Lena foi meu acordo com Lillian... até ela mesma estar preparada. Durou mais do que eu esperava, mas... 

-Você a manteve no escuro... de sua família... de seu próprio irmão. 

-Você ainda trabalha com o homem que tentou matá-la, Lex... e pode realmente me culpar... por não pensar que você estava por trás do atentado a Lena quatro anos atrás? -

Ela devolveu e ele lançou o copo a distância ouvindo o vidro espatifar-se e a mulher agora hesitar tanto quanto alguns dos vigias que já cochilavam alertaram-se. Lex desceu os dois degraus mais rápido que um gato e parou diante de Mercy - Você estava cego pela possibilidade de um exército Super... diga que estou mentindo. 

-Você não está... - ele respondeu sorrindo - Lena estava viva... E por quatro anos você não me disse. 

-Você queria Conner como o líder deles... ainda quer. 

-Eu planejei isso... por sete anos. Sete malditos anos... - ele respondeu a respiração em um rosnado perigoso, e a mulher realmente podia merecer um prêmio, pois ela nem mesmo afastou-se de sua expressão assassina. Lex queria matá-la... tanto - Quem você acha que levou Lena até lá...? Quem você acha que a indicou o caminho...? Talvez se ela tivesse usado a armadura para parar eles...

-Lena ou Lillian não deram uma bomba instável a Morgan Edge. Você deu. - Lex a fitou. Estalando o pescoço com tanta força... -... ela sabia assim como Lillian... E viu uma oportunidade, com o casamento recente, ter uma criança era uma possibilidade... daí nasceu Conner - Respondeu Mercy com um sorriso atrevido, pelo menos ela tinha tirado as mãos dos bolsos, e havia uma indicativa em sua posição corporal de que iria afastar-se dele a qualquer instante... - Então você que odeia kriptonianos... de repente viu-se encantado por um... seu sobrinho. Essa... é minha maior surpresa. 

-Você realmente não tem nenhum amor a vida...

-Você se apegou ao garoto... quem pode culpá-lo? - Ela sorriu cética - Ele é Lena... escrito. Infelizmente, sem poderes.

Lex sorriu.   
Ele não pode evitar, o olhar de Mercy mudou.   
Bom... muito bom. 

-O garoto é família, ao menos posso usar essa desculpa... qual é a sua? 

-Lillian queria mantê-la segura. Infelizmente com sua morte... Tive que improvisar.

-Não entendo por que a deixou no escuro por quatro anos... Kara podia protegê-la. A liga inteira podia... 

-Lena Luthor sabia muito... mas como Kieran a ignorância, era seu passaporte. 

-Ela pensa que eu fiz tudo isso... - Lex riu baixo dando de ombros e virando-se de volta a garrafa. Ele apanhou outro copo, colocou duas pedras de gelo e encheu três dedos de whisky - Eu não a culpo, faz meu estilo o planejamento e todo o drama e sofrimento, mas... isso é tudo Lillian infelizmente não com o efeito colateral, e para minha completa surpresa, você. A figurante. - Lex tomou um longo gole sentindo o líquido queimar em sua garganta. 

Mercy lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada. 

-Nunca pensei que se importava com Lena... 

A resposta dela foi um sorriso, e o que o confundiu mais, foi quão genuíno ele parecia. 

-Você não é um Luthor até tentar matar alguém que se importa, e então de volta quando tenta protegê-los de um jeito distorcido... - e deu de ombros em um sinal breve e descrente - Acho que aceito isso. 

-Mas Lena está de volta... a população sabe sobre ela... eu sei, e você e eu sabemos quem mais sabe.

-Sim - Mercy respondeu simplesmente. 

E lá estava o começo de seu plano final...   
Infelizmente, ele precisava dela.   
Felizmente, não de seu consentimento. 

Era sua vez de ser o Luthor quem esperavam... quem Lena sempre esperou. 

-E eu preciso que ele confie em mim sobre isso... - Lex respondeu vendo-a apertar o olhar para isso - Preciso que ele confie que estou contra Lena e quero matá-la. 

-Longe de mim fazê-lo pensar o contrário, especialmente quando se trata de seu ódio gratuito, Lex - de volta ao cinismo ela respondeu sorrindo e foi aí que Lex percebeu que ele nunca teve sua lealdade, ela sempre pertenceu a Lillian... e talvez Lena como a própria Mercy classificou em seu jeito distorcido. Suspirando enfim ele puxou a arma de seu paletó, e a destravou erguendo-a contra ela e disparado. A bala pregou alguns centímetros do braço da mulher que permaneceu imóvel... Inalterada, mas ele viu sua expressão, o medo gravado e suspeitava que se tivesse os poderes kriptonianos, poderia ouvir seu coração batendo em uma corrida a cem por hora contra seu peito, ela tentou não falhar a voz quando respondeu - Você perdeu um pouco o alvo, querido... 

-Você estará morta até uma nova ordem, Graves - Lex disse, a arma ainda erguida, e usou a mão livre para tomar mais um gole de sua bebida - Otis continuará com o plano da kriptonita vermelha... preciso de Lena capturada... Isso está acabando. 

-Isso está longe de acabar, Lex - respondeu ela - enquanto o homem que tirou a vida de sua mãe e ameaça o que resta de sua família ainda respira... e você o apoia. Seu exército existirá tanto quanto o ódio de Conner estiver presente se realmente planeja matar sua irmã... mate-a... e ele o cassará. Assim como Kara... Zor-El. e toda a Liga da Justiça. 

Lex rosnou por si mesmo estremecendo a mão no gatilho. 

-Não me tente... - ele respondeu pausadamente - A _realmente_ matar você. 

-Sim... Longe de mim trair sua confiança... senhor Luthor - dessa vez, seu tom foi pontuado de ironia e aquele cinismo.

Mercy lhe deu um último olhar antes de virar-se e sair. Lex puxou o telefone. Ele precisava de uma cobertura. 

E precisava acelerar as coisas...

... O tempo estava correndo.   
E isso não podia mais esperar.

Reflexivamente se viu levantando o olhar para o alto, mesmo encarando o teto do galpão decorado, ele imaginou que poderia estar olhando para o céu, embora a pessoa que Lillian foi em vida, provavelmente a colocasse em uma lugar mais "quente" e abaixo do que sua reação automática poderia dizer... 

-Lamento que tenha sido em vão, mãe... Mas Lena precisa arcar com seus erros... eu os meus - guardando sua arma, ele sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga voltando sua atenção aos vigias pela visão periférica, era bom observá-los... suas interações e reações humanas, e movimentou o pescoço estalando-o um pouco e tentando relaxar. 

Infelizmente, Mercy tinha razão... 

... isso estava longe de acabar.   
Só que ao menos... já havia recomeçado.  

* * *

 

**COBERTURA DA L-CORP  
** **SALA DE LENA  
** **6:49 PM**

LENA OBSERVOU CONNER COM UM SORRISO, ele ria e corria com Kassie pelo escritório, a pequena agora usando o blazer que seu filho antes vestia e fazendo um olhar sério enquanto Damian sorria ainda que minimamente para as palhaçadas das crianças, seu filho tinha o cabelo agora seco e tão rebelde quanto antes... 

-Ele precisa de um corte de cabelo... - Kara declarou parando ao seu lado, a mão suavemente em suas costas e ela assentiu em concordância. Estaria fazendo isso ainda amanhã... Damian ficou observando a paisagem da sacada, um sorriso maroto principalmente quando Kassie perguntava a ele alguma coisa e Kon se jogou de braços abertos no chão rindo fazendo-os sorrir. 

Diana tinha razão... seu filho era tão amado... 

-Onde está Alex...? - Kara lhes perguntou ao ver Ruby sentar com os pequenos na varanda e começar a falar, aparentemente ela contava uma história.  

-Teve uma emergência em Star City...

-Oh, ela foi para lá?

Sam evitou seus olhos assentindo automaticamente, depois de lhe oferecer uma bebida e outra a Kara.

-Não sei - ela respondeu, a atenção em Ruby e Lena viu o olhar de Kara que tomou um largo gole de sua bebida e Lena pensou sobre o que Sam lhe dissera... Alex devia falar com ela esta tarde, e pelo olhar que sua esposa dava a sobrinha adolescente, Lena apostaria que ela sabia... 

-Vocês tem alguma notícia sobre... - Sam começou olhando-as e dando uma arqueada de sobrancelhas significativa. 

-Um pouco... - Lena respondeu embora não se sentisse muito bem sobre narrar o fato de que fora sua inteira culpa a perda de memória e o desaparecimento, então talvez ela mesma tenha forjado seu desaparecimento e perdido todo esse tempo com Kara e Kon propositadamente. 

-É complicado - falou Kara, a mão ainda apoiada em suas costas, na base de sua coluna e um sorriso suave.

-Tem alguma coisa errada... - Lena apertou o olhar para a declaração da amiga, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, e a forma como ela abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente, automaticamente seus olhos foram para Conner ainda deitado no chão que riu de alguma coisa que Ruby falou, a garota fazendo sinais dramáticos e uma voz engraçada, Kassie ficou de pé em um salto e fez uma imitação de alguém enquanto Damian não conseguiu segurar um sorriso genuíno em resposta a isso. Sempre que Lena os observava... ela sentia que vislumbrava o futuro... e foi distraída pela análise interna de Samantha - Vocês... estão bem?

-Sim... - Kara respondeu confusa e Lena tomou um gole de sua própria bebida - Por que?

-Eu não sei... tem... - Sam angulou a cabeça de um jeito analítico que até lembrava Ruby e Alex... e talvez Kara,  e arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta a isso, enquanto Sam esvaziava seu copo ainda analisando-as pelo canto do olho. 

-Como assim algo... errado? - Lena perguntou deixando seu copo sobre a mesa. 

-Eu não sei... vocês estão estranhas e tem esse...

-O que?

-... brilho e... Essa... Oh - Ruby e Conner riram de alguma coisa que Kassandra fez, até Damian esboçou um largo sorriso distraindo-a momentaneamente assim como Kara, e então ao voltar seus olhos para Sam, notou-a com uma expressão de realização e um sorriso lento observando a maneira como Kara ainda mantinha a mão em suas costas, e Lena olhou preocupada para Sam as sobrancelhas arqueadas - Oh. Meu. Deus. 

-Que?

Imersa na conversa das crianças, Kara voltou-se para Sam, o olhar confuso e virou o restante de seu vinho, sua CFO gargalhou falando agora em voz alta: 

-Vocês transaram. 

 

Kara engasgou.   
Lena sorriu para a expressão de satisfação no rosto de Samantha ainda que surpresa...    
Ela pensou que Sam ao menos iria colocar 2 e 2 juntos e diria que estava feliz por elas finalmente terem se acertado. 

 E só.   
Não seria tão... o que dizer? Específico. Ela simplesmente acertou em cheio.   
A filha da mãe a conhecia. Realmente.

E então riu atraindo agora a atenção dos outros para si...   
até mesmo Kara que ainda tentando tossir a bebida, a observou com um meio sorriso... 

-Não acredito...! - Sam respondeu. 

-Bem... - Lena entoou observando a esposa e aproximando-se contente porque ela não a afastou. 

Circulando seu pescoço ela apoiou-se em Kara fazendo um movimento em um brinde e piscou para Sam que voltou a rir. 

-Oh Rao... - Kara murmurou rouca ainda pigarreando e Lena lhe deu um beijo na bochecha vendo-a corar. 

Foi a vez de Sam rir.

-Uh... tudo bem aí? - Damian perguntou. 

-Jóia... - Kara respondeu olhando mortalmente para Sam que a ignorou encarando-as e então virando-se para a garrafa que ela apanhou encheu os copos delas de novo com o vinho em um  brinde provocativo e sorriu. 

-Oh Rao... - Kara sussurrou mais uma vez ainda que Lena viu um brilho feliz em seu olhar, a mão que antes apenas mantinha em suas costas agora circulava sua cintura  e Sam sorria feito idiota para elas - Sam... isso não faz muito efeito. 

-Estamos brindando mesmo assim, Kara - ela respondeu levantando seu copo, Lena e Kara o fizeram também - Isso é maravilhoso... parabéns as duas. - E bebeu um gole, elas também imitaram o gesto e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha para a forma analítica que a mulher voltou a fitá-las - Rostos corados, sorrisos fáceis e ainda olhares furtivos... vocês continuam sendo duas idiotas apaixonadas que finalmente resolveram o problema ... Já estava na hora. Deus, Alex vai amar isso. 

Um profundo lamento veio da sacada e Ruby murmurou indignada: 

-Mãe...

Sam riu mais. 

**...**

KAL HAVIA DITO QUE PRECISAVA FALAR COM ELA, e Kara olhou para seu telefone respondendo a mensagem do primo que estaria a caminho, ela voaria para casa, se trocaria e então iria encontrá-lo de uma maneira que seria fácil sem ser descoberta. Havia uma fotografia de si mesma esta manhã, e os dizeres **"O Retorno de Supergirl?"** estampando a matéria... ainda não disse a Lena, que a acompanhava até o elevador... 

-Fique segura - ela disse bicando-lhe os lábios e sorriu para o assobio de Sam e a voz de Ruby no fundo chamando a mãe em algum lugar. Kara ignorou suas bochechas coradas e segurou sua cintura sorrindo enquanto a empurrava para dentro e clicava em um andar qualquer então desligou seu funcionamento pressionando o botão de emergência. Lena riu contra sua boca - Você tem alguma coisa com elevadores...

Kara a fitou sorrindo.

-É apreciado usar um... especialmente com você. 

Ela capturou seus lábios com calma transformando o beijo de urgência a alegria, ignorando o formigamento responsivo de seu corpo a levou até a parede reivindicando-a e Lena riu de novo. 

-Está revivendo o dejá-vú, querida?

-Hm... eu teria que refazer todos os nossos passos da noite passada... Ou talvez nosso primeiro beijo... - Kara declarou descendo beijos provocativos para seu pescoço, então apertando-a contra si, uma perna firmando-se no meio de Lena que gemeu em resposta - E você sabe... todo o processo... do começo ao fim... - ela puxou um pouco a gola da camisa dela para revelar seu pescoço e em resposta, Lena apenas angulou a cabeça para lhe dar acesso ao mesmo, e Kara a beijou ali. 

-Tentador... mas eu pensei que você tivesse... outra reunião - Ela disse e Kara sorriu bicando seus lábios e fitando-a enquanto balançava a cabeça em uma negativa. Lena mordeu o lábio inferior respirando fundo e segurando seu rosto dando-lhe um beijo suave e ela a sentiu respirar -... obrigada. 

Kara sorriu sabendo exatamente do que se tratava. 

-Kon planejou tudo sozinho... Rao eu estava me esquecendo. 

-O que? - Lena riu. 

-Seu aniversário... o aniversário de Kon também - ela gemeu realmente preocupada olhando-a de volta, suas sobrancelhas se arqueando e Lena piscou como que incrédula e apenas percebesse isso agora. Ela suspeitava que era assim mesmo, e então a trouxe para si parando um beijo antes de tocar seus lábios - Lena... 

-Eu não estava.... me lembrando disso... 

-Eu imaginei...

-Não sei o que dizer... - Kara sorriu beijando-a e a sentiu relaxar um pouco - Estou feliz... - ela sussurrou - muito feliz. 

-Eu também... - quem diria que ela a teria de volta...? Por quatro anos, era tudo o que mais desejava, e ali estava ela... - Podíamos viajar... uma quinta lua de mel... - e sorriu - parece que 5 é um número de sorte... 

-Nosso pequeno está fazendo cinco... - ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior de novo e Kara poderia tê-la beijado se não fosse por seu olhar preocupado. 

-Ei... 

Ela levantou os olhos para fitá-la e Kara ainda mantendo uma mão em volta de sua cintura soltou o ar suavemente segurando seu rosto com a outra, Lena foi automaticamente para ela, abraçando-a e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Eu perdi quatro anos da vida dele, Kara...

-Você está aqui agora... - ela lembrou-se de quando chegou em casa ontem, Lena estava tão distraída assistindo um dos vídeos de Conner, ele devia ter um ano e meio, Jon tentava segurá-lo em seus braços e havia até parado para tirar uma foto, mas Alex estava fazendo uma filmagem e apresentando-o formalmente a sua irmã... então Lena a avistou, e Kara viu seus olhos... em lágrimas não derramadas, e a sentiu apertá-la em um abraço... exatamente como ontem enquanto assistia as filmagens do primeiro aniversário de Conner... Qual ela não estava presente. 

-Eu ainda não me lembro... eu ainda não... 

-Ei... Tudo bem... - Kara limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto em um carinho gentil 

-Eu estou me lembrando devagar, Kara... ainda é complicado, mas... está aqui... só... não sei como trazer de volta. 

-Vamos descobrir juntas...

-Sim... - Lena segurou seu olhar e a beijou suavemente, Kara a permitiu controlar o beijo sem língua, Lena respirou um gemido segurando na barra de seu casaco enquanto a outra mão ia para a gola do mesmo trazendo-a para si, o beijo começou a ficar mais quente, ela sentiu Lena pedir passagem com a língua e Kara se viu andando com ela pelo pequeno espaço até que as costas de Lena estivessem contra o elevador, quando o ar foi necessário entre elas, se afastou - eu amo você. 

-E eu você... - Kara respondeu sorrindo, Lena tocou seus narizes até que uma voz vinda de fora as interrompeu: 

_-Hey... ficaram presas no elevador de novo?_ \- As duas levantaram a cabeça para a familiar voz de Samantha em algum lugar do lado de fora e Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas para sua figura com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo pela visão de raio-x, tão provocativa e divertida quanto da primeira vez que ela e Lena se beijaram só que daquela vez, estavam no apartamento de Alex... - _Precisam de um técnico... ou talvez um extintor de incêndio...?_

_-Mãe..._ \- Kara ouvira Ruby responder. 

-Vá se foder, Sam...! - Lena gritou de volta. 

_-Dez dólares Lena... para o pote das férias..._

Kara sorriu para o mesmo, Alex uma vez pagou mais de trezentas pratas em um único mês... Sam em um fim de semana foi quase cento e cinquenta, ela mesma da última vez com Lena ainda que tenha profanado em kriptoniano cinco anos atrás - maldita fosse Alex - precisou pagar quase oitenta pratas... mas o recorde era de Lena. 

Mesmo com Kon ainda bebê, sua esposa era como um caminhoneiro bêbado furioso... 

-Acho que eu gastaria um cartão de crédito inteiro culpa essa criatura... - Lena lamentou definitivamente mais divertida a ofendida e Kara sorriu porque ela fez exatamente isso na quarta lua-de-mel - ou sua - Conner tinha só cinco meses, com a promessa de um fim de semana maravilhoso em Aspen onde a estrutura da casa mantinha as paredes protegidas do frio, entretanto a mesma tinha o forro aberto em todos os cômodos inclusive os quartos, então um sussurro era ouvido até o fim do corredor, e Lena estava bem bêbada quando levou Kara para o ofurô... não que ela tivesse reclamado... Mas... 

Foram tantos nomes profanados... 

-Sam é algo como uma irmã distante sua... disso eu tenho certeza. Vocês são iguaizinhas - Kara respondeu rindo e então beijando seu maxilar e Lena virou o rosto capturando seus lábios e ela dançou suavemente com a esposa para trás, recostando-a contra a parede outra vez, o beijo lento se tornou mais profundo e Lena respirou tentando acompanhá-la e Kara sorriu quando sentiu-a abraçar seu pescoço e arfar suavemente.

_-Já posso usar o extintor?!_

-Rao, Sam... É sério?! 

_-... Sério. Eu nunca usei um extintor._

-Deus... - Lena bufou agora olhando para Kara e sussurrando - Você tem que buscar sua irmã... tipo, agora... - então voltou-se para a parede - Você tem doze anos?! Vá procurar algo interessante para fazer...

_-Tenho doze e meio._ \- Respondeu Sam para sua completa incredulidade, Kara podia ouvir o divertimento em sua voz, a essa altura, Ruby definitivamente desistiu de chamar a atenção da mãe... - _e é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Coisas_ interessantes _, Lena._

-Caralho, Sam... - Lena gemeu - Está mais para estressante... 

_-Oba, férias boas_ \- respondeu ela do lado de fora _\- Fale mais, Luthor... eu nunca visitei o Caribe._

Kara sorriu para o bufar de Lena, se soubesse que apesar de separadas Sam e Alex eram duas idiotas leais e apaixonadas uma pela outra... Oh ela já tinha uma dor de cabeça com isso nos últimos dois anos... principalmente porque Alex ficou inconsolável uma vez pensando que Sam estava saindo com uma pessoa... embora estivesse, não foi nada sério. 

Sequer passou do segundo encontro...   
... então elas se encontravam, discutiam... dormiam juntas... e então iam para casas separadas de novo.  
Kara sabia que nos últimos dezesseis meses, elas tinham um acordo... e não perguntou muito, afinal também se manteve distante, mas ficou feliz... 

Alex merecia. E Sam também.  
E elas se amavam... 

Disse isso a ela "não a perca... você a tem com você, viva e bem... e você a ama. Diga isso a ela, faça com que ela saiba... como se fosse sua última chance. Sempre"

_-Mamãe?!_ \- Era a voz de Kon agora.

-Tudo bem... você tem que ir... - Lena respondeu sorrindo e dando-lhe o olhar e Kara assentiu beijando-a mais uma vez e ativando o elevador de volta, antes das portas se abrirem completamente, ela ouviu a voz de Sam:

_-Finalmente..._ \- Ainda que tenha ajeitado as roupas de Lena e a suas, Kara não tirou a mão de sua cintura até que Lena se afastou apanhando o filho nos braços e ele sorriu para as duas. 

-Ok, eu tenho que ir... - Ela disse de novo ciente de que enrolara mais do que o suficiente. 

-Beijo beijo - Conner pediu com um sorriso, o rosto corado e elas se olharam cada uma em um lado dele beijaram-no na bochecha fazendo-o rir. 

Ninguém viu Ruby pescar seu telefone e tirar uma foto. 

-Ok... - Kara suspirou dando um beijo rápido em Lena e virando-se para os amigos vendo a expressão irritada de Lena para Sam que ainda ria, ela ofereceu um adeus em despedida a todos passando por último por Damian. 

Ajeitou suas roupas sorrindo e respirou fundo.

Os funcionários da L-Corp lhe dirigiram acenos e cumprimentos educados que ela respondeu igualmente gentil, até que saiu para fora e respirou o ar da cidade, a calmaria em meio a tempestade de pessoas indo e vindo sem precedentes, a cacofonia e a bagunça do mundo qual já estava familiarizada e adorava, até um estranho arrepio a fez girar o rosto para olhar para trás, mas não havia nada.

Puxou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem a Kal de que chegaria em breve, e ignorando a estranha impressão em sua espinha... o dia parecia de repente muito nublado para seu gosto, as pessoas marcavam seu caminho incomodando-a por atrapalhar sua passagem e ela tentou acelerar seus passos para chegar até o primo logo, odiando ter que dar voltas para enfim conseguir sair para um lugar seguro e voar sem ser vista, embora tudo o que quisesse fosse voltar a Lena e Kon.

Então Kara levantou os olhos para o céu... o pôr-do-sol parecia tê-lo pintado de vermelho-vivo... 

... a noite estava chegando. 

E o frio, também.

  


* * *

 

**L-CORP**

 **8:02 PM**

LENA NÃO SOUBE PORQUE ELA SE LEMBRARA DA CONVERSA COM DIANA... há quase uma semana. Mas ela ainda estava pensando sobre ela. 

 _A Mulher-Maravilha parecia preocupada, ainda na mansão Wayne em Gotham de volta a manhã que ela e Kara "fizeram as pazes", e chegaram em um consenso de esperar por Lex fazer seu movimento logo depois da entrevista mantendo Conner seguro com os Wayne e tentando ao máximo estar à vista de seu irmão sociopata. As duas decidiram conversar com eles sobre tudo o que descobriram, seus planos, além de suas ideias em atrair Lex para isso posando como "iscas" enquanto Conner ficaria com Alfred e Eliza em segurança, mesmo que Lena tentasse manter a raiva de si mesma a distância quando pensava que as consequências de seu desaparecimento, foram provocados por sua quase-morte ainda dentro da armadura nos últimos três meses, não explicava a perda de memória..._

 _Nem quem exatamente a esfaqueou naquela noite.  
_ _As crianças estavam com Alfred e Eliza no hall brincando, enquanto eles foram para o escritório conversar._

 _Sentado detrás da mesa, Bruce ouvia tudo atentamente vestindo um terno negro sem a gravata, o blazer pendurado na cadeira qual sentara-se, os cotovelos escorados na mesma, as mãos apoiando a cabeça, a esposa de pé a seu lado eles eram a visão do casal perfeito, literalmente e ela sentiu a mão de Kara na sua tentando lhe passar um conforto e apoio bem-vindos._

 _-Lena... - O tom de Diana era inseguro como o de uma mãe e ela virou-se para encarar a morena, que usava um vestido vinho longo marcando as curvas de seu corpo perfeito, o cabelo solto caindo em uma cascata para frente e saltos baixos. Lena havia adquirido tanto respeito por ela, e viu-a apertar a sobrancelha em clara discordância assim como Kara - Isso não é uma boa idéia. Vocês estão indo na linha frontal em exibição. Lex não é imaturo e tampouco impulsivo..._

 _-Eu sei..  Mas estarei segura. Tenho Kara - ela declarou ciente de que seu irmão também tinha armas contra kriptonianos - além de toda a liga._

 _-Diana tem razão - Bruce discordou prontamente as mãos caindo para baixo na mesa e um suspiro audível - Temos que considerar todas as possibilidades de um ataque contra vocês, furtivo ou frontal... Lex gosta de fazer uma cena... ainda que estar em casa possa trazer algum conforto, ou segurança, assim como a Catco ou na L-Corp seja o mais certo, podemos não ser rápidos o suficiente... seu irmão não é nenhum amador, Lena. Você sabe disso._

 _-Eu também acho que é um engano... - Começou Kara com um suspiro cansado - Mas ela está irredutível quanto a isso..._

 _-Eu estarei segura - Lena enfatizou a mão firme na perna da esposa dando-lhe um olhar calmante - Porque você vai estar comigo... Juntas, lembra?_

 _-Lena..._

 _-Confie em mim, Kara... além disso, eu não posso me esconder para sempre, seja na Torre ou apenas fora de minha casa... também não quero isso... - ela soltou o ar suavemente - Já até me acostumei a presença de todos os jornalistas... - e sorriu rapidamente decidida antes que viesse outro contra argumento - Olha... - Lena ficou de pé - Eu entendo o quanto isso é arriscado, o quanto é complicado, mas você e eu sabemos que ele não virá enquanto eu tiver todos a minha volta... Lex vai esperar uma brecha, e eu estou oferecendo isso a ele... poderia até mesmo fazer isso sozinha, mas-_

 _-De jeito nenhum - Kara entoou e ela lhe deu um olhar para que Bruce percebesse seu ponto._

 _Juntas._

 _Ela podia ouvi-la dizer novamente._

 _-Confiem em mim nisso... também não vamos estar despreparadas... prometo - Ela disse isso olhando para Kara esperando, rezando para que sua esposa acreditasse que estava sendo sincera._

 _-Eu confio - Ela respondeu observando-a ainda sentada e Lena de pé - mas entenda também... que não serei capaz de aguentar perder você de novo, Lena... eu preferia ter que prender você, e revirar cada canto do planeta, cada pedra ou ponte até achar seu irmão do que arriscar sua vida..._

 _A declaração não a pegou de surpresa, mas sim a companhia para qual Kara não se incomodava em presenciar o discurso sincero._

 _Ela notou o mínimo sorriso de Diana, e a forma como Bruce pareceu perder um pouco da tensão nos ombros._

 _-Eu a protegeria com minha vida, Lena... mas não seria capaz de viver sem você de novo._

 _-Eu não vou a lugar algum, Kara._

 _-Você não pode me prometer isso._

 _Ela lhe deu aquele mesmo olhar que esta manhã quando Lena a ouviu acordando do pesadelo..._

 _-Lembra-se de minha outra oferta, Lena? - O tom de voz de Diana atraiu sua atenção e ela a encarou._

 _-Aprecio... Com todo o coração, mas... Themyscera parece... Surreal._

 _-Podemos usar um indutor. Uma isca pronta para finalmente apanhar Lex._

 _-Ele me conhece, Diana. E eu não vou ficar longe de Kara a Kon..._

 _-Hypolita está disposta a receber vocês com Conner na ilha. Ele é apenas uma criança, afinal. A magia da ilha os protegerá..._

 _-Não. Eu preciso terminar isso - Lena respondeu sentindo o olhar de Kara - Lex e eu precisamos terminar isso._

 _Mas o suspiro baixo do Sr. Wayne atraiu a atenção delas:_

 _-Tudo bem, Lena. Não vejo como dissuadir você..._

 _-Bruce... - Kara o chamou e ele a encarou e de volta à ela_

 _-Estaremos de prontidão... vinte segundos no máximo para alcançá-las... Você usará todo e qualquer equipamentos que eu pedir e fará tudo... O que eu mandar._

 _Sua resposta foi um sorriso.  
_ _Ela não apenas sentiu como viu o dejá-vú ali. Presente. Ele ficou de pé._

 _-Estamos entendidos então, Lena?_

 _-Sim, Batman. Será mais que suficiente._

 _Seus olhos brilharam, mas ele nada disse._

 _-E se não for? - Diana perguntou sem nem mesmo esperar, Lena lhe deu um olhar segura de si - E se não for suficiente, Lena?_

 _-Vai ser - ela prometeu._

Então um flash de câmera a distraiu. 

-Sra. Luthor-Danvers!

-Lena!

-Lena!!

-Está tudo bem - Ela disse olhando para Sam que apertou seu braço, e ignorando os flashes incômodos dos repórteres do lado de fora da entrada da empresa, Lena finalmente avistou a limusine e sorriu andando a passos calmos e tentando evitar olhar diretamente para qualquer jornalista com Sam ainda a seu lado segurando seu casaco e o de Conner - Se vir Kara avise que meu telefone acabou a bateria, mas estamos indo para casa... - Kon tinha adormecido em seus braços e ela dirigiu um novo olhar tranquilizador a amiga. 

-Me avise assim que chegar lá. 

-Sim... - Lena apertou os olhos irritada pelos contínuos flashes e a gritaria dos homens felizmente barrados pela segurança da L-Corp ainda que no maldito estacionamento, e ele abriu a porta para ela que entrou ajeitando-se com Conner e colocando-o confortável em seu colo então lhe deu um aceno de cabeça quando fechou a porta e respirou aliviada observando os jornalistas seguirem-na do lado de fora gritando seu nome e dos membros de sua família, felizmente grata pelo vidro fumê do carro e acariciou o cabelo do filho adormecido. 

Havia sido um longo dia... mas tão... bom.   
Embora Sam tenha feito uma observação sobre seu silêncio repentino desde que decidiu enfim ir para casa com Kon, Lena disse a amiga que estava apenas pensando...   
Era verdade... ela não conseguia parar de pensar... lembrar. 

 _-NÃO! - Lena acordou em um sobressalto, não apenas pela voz abafada de Kara, mas o movimento na cama em sequência. Ela sentiu um frio suave e abriu os olhos virando-se lentamente. Como se quisesse esconder o rosto Kara ficou sentada na cama e mexeu o pescoço, e ela sabia que sua esposa sabia que a tinha notado, ainda em silêncio, Lena sentou-se também aproximando-se dela e tocou seu queixo obrigando-a a fitá-la - Hey..._

 _-Ei... - Kara lhe deu um sorriso em resposta, mas Lena viu isso. Ela viu por trás daquela expressão tão simples, por trás daqueles olhos bonitos, e as lágrimas acumuladas nele, o tremor em sua mão ao descer e tocar seu lado trazendo-a um pouco para si e fechando os olhos agora escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e a abraçou - Kara...? O que foi?_

 _-Nada..._

 _-Kara..._

 _-Lena._

 _-O que foi...?_

 _-Nada só..._

 _Ela segurou os dois lados de seu rosto trazendo seu olhar para ela, e Kara estremeceu._

 _-Ei... - Trazendo-a um pouco mais perto, Lena colou suas testas e fechou os olhos respirando o mesmo ar que Kara - Fale comigo, querida..._

 _-Eu... foi idiota._

 _-Me conte._

 _-Um... pesadelo... um estúpido pesadelo - Ela soltou o ar que parecia não saber segurar, a frustração colorindo cada terminação nervosa, qual Lena beijou primeiro em seu rosto, depois na linha de sua mandíbula e então segurou sua mão trazendo os dedos até os lábios e beijando suavemente e seus lábios. Kara relaxou um pouco, e ela parou de novo esfregando seus narizes e então abraçando-a pelo pescoço._

 _-Fale comigo, Kara... - repetiu mais suavemente, e Kara enterrou o rosto em sua clavícula levando-a para trás na cama e deitando contra ela, Lena esfregou suas costas suavemente enquanto que com a outra mão ela puxou os fios suavemente enterrando a mão em seu cabelo._

 _-Você... se... f-foi. E eu... e-eu não consegui te salvar... de n-novo._

 _Lena sentiu tamanho pesar pela declaração arrastada, a maneira como Kara pressionou-a com um pouco mais de força que ela não estava reclamando, o rosto ainda enterrado em seu pescoço inalando e ela sentiu a picada de lágrimas em seus olhos em resposta ao soluço de Kara e a pressionou em resposta._

 _-Eu estou aqui..._

 _-Você não pode me pedir p-para desafiar Lex... e pensar que tudo vai ficar bem, Lena..._

 _-Eu não estou..._

 _-Não me peça para desistir de você... por favor._

 _-Eu não... Kara... ei, olhe para mim._

 _Ela segurou seu rosto de novo, agora limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto e beijou sua bochecha sentindo o gosto da água salgada em sua língua, então do outro lado, depois sua pálpebra fechada, a ponta de seu nariz e parou antes de alcançar seus lábios._

 _-Eu vou ficar bem, nós vamos... - prometeu Lena._

 _-Não me faça promessas que você não pode cumprir... não quer._

 _-Kara..._

 _-Por favor, Lena não - ela afastou-se um pouco apoiando as mãos em seus lados do colchão sem tocá-la e Lena sentiu isso, mas ainda que seu coração tivesse pulado uma batida ela esperou. Não estava pedindo a Kara a coisa mais fácil, sabia disso... mas precisava. Precisava saber o que aconteceu com ela naqueles três meses, o porquê sua mãe morrera por isso... e como ela perdeu todo esse tempo na vida dela e Kon... mesmo que amasse Kara, Lena tinha que saber - Não me prometa isso._

 _-Tudo bem, então eu te prometo outra coisa... - ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos olhando-a e aceitando a distância imposta por Kara, o olhar apertado - Eu prometo que estarei de volta, que não vou desistir... que estarei lutando com todas as minhas forças e além... mesmo que Lex consiga me levar... mesmo que eu fique a beira da morte... - Ela tentou não vacilar ante ao olhar de Kara sobre si, o novo tremor em resposta as suas palavras e levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto obrigando-a a encará-la para finalizar seu discurso - que vou voltar. Para você e o Kon... eu sempre, sempre vou voltar Kara._

 _-Eu preferia que prometêssemos ficar vivas uma pela outra... - Kara disse tocando sua testa na dela, e descendo um pouco o corpo para cobrir o seu de novo, Lena recostou-se contra o colchão aceitando de bom grado - Seria uma virada muito bem-vinda._

 _E sorriu olhando em seus olhos e depois seus lábios._

 _-Gosto disso... muito._

 _-Eu não vou conseguir fazer você mudar de ideia, não é? Nem um pouco..._

 _-Sinto muito por ainda fazer você ter pesadelos, Kara... - Lena disse sinceramente, as mãos em sua cintura e os olhos fechados - Sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso assim como Conner... que poderia estar agora na casa dele, mas não está... mas... eu preciso saber. Preciso confrontar Lex... e ele vai investigar meu paradeiro, e virá atrás de mim..._

 _-E como você sabe que ele não vai machucar você de novo, Lena?_

 _-Eu não sei - ela respondeu honestamente - Mas não vou estar despreparada, temos a Liga... e eu tenho você para me proteger._

 _-Você tem..._

 _-Confie em mim - ela pediu de novo - Vamos parar meu irmão... vamos acabar com esse pesadelo, meu amor..._

 _Kara soltou o ar suavemente capturando seus lábios em um breve beijo que a deixou querendo mais._

 _-Me prometa..._

 _-O que?_

 _-Que vai voltar... eu sei que a esperança é um convite para a miséria, mas... não sei se posso me segurar em outra coisa par não enlouquecer..._

 _-Kara... - Lena manteve um abraço apertado e ela não se mexeu, praticamente pairando acima dela, como se flutuar fosse afastar Lena, que finalmente capturou seus lábios por si mesma, ela fechou os olhos afogando-se naquele sentimento, na promessa silenciosa, ainda que não lhe fosse o suficiente... ela iria usar isso, e o faria quantas vezes fossem necessárias - Eu sempre estarei do seu lado... sempre._

 _Kara se soltou devagar devolvendo o carinho com calma, parando e olhando-a profundamente antes de voltar a beijá-la.  
_ _Lena a segurou. Por suas vidas, ela tentou mostrar-lhe que era exatamente isso e mais... que iria dar tudo certo e manteria sua promessa._

 _Que jamais ia desistir... nem mesmo parar de tentar.  
_ _Kara era sua... e ela era dela, e nem Lex nem ninguém iria lhe tirar isso._

 _"Prometa-me... que vai viver" A voz de Lillian, sua última súplica de repente tomaram sua mente, e Lena segurou Kara com força._

 _-Eu te amo - Ela disse olhando-a profundamente, dedilhando o canto de seus lábios e bochecha - Eu te amo Kara Danvers-Luthor... com todo o meu coração... - ela segurou sua mão colocando-a sobre seu próprio peito e Kara observou o gesto lembrando-se de quando ela disse isso a Kon - Eu amo você com tudo o que tenho, Kara... e eu vou fazer tudo para voltar para você e Kon... para nunca nem mesmo chegar perto de perder vocês de novo... eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto..._

 _-Eu também te amo... - Kara respondeu um pouco tímida beijando-a levemente e Lena segurou seu pescoço descendo o toque para abrir um pouco sua blusa, ela conseguiu tirar um botão e a beijou._

 _Ela queria fazer isso... dizer sem palavras. Garantir essa promessa.  
_ _Lena iria cumpri-la.  
_ _Porque elas sempre iriam voltar uma para a outra._

Mas então sua cabeça desviou-se de volta à conversa naquela noite com os Wayne... o fato de que Lex nunca apareceu para fazer sua presença e Lena enfim puder exigir-lhe as respostas que tanto desejava... A respiração de Kon ficou pesada e ela tocou seu cabelo escuro acalmando seu sono.

Lena sentiu o reverberar do motor do carro sendo ligado, ela ajeitou seu próprio casaco sobre si mesma em Conner... ele parecia tão pacífico quando saíram da L-Corp enfim longe de toda a cacofonia de jornalistas para o começo de mais uma noite agora com sua família, então a divisória da limousine se abriu, e ela levantou o olhar para um estranho rosto por trás de óculos ray ban, pelo retrovisor do carro, e viu-se enfim movendo-se para a rua... seu coração batendo acelerado contra seu peito. 

Era por isso que não podia parar de pensar...  

 _"Por Conner você precisa voltar para ele e Kara... por mim... eu te imploro... viva, Lena"_

Sentia-se como Diana... que confessara-lhe estar preocupada.   
Não porque a Senhora Wayne tivesse simplesmente lhe transferido isso, mas porque havia alguma coisa em seu olhar... 

Algo que a fez hesitar. 

A única vez que Lena considerou realmente pegar Conner e Kara e viajarem para outra terra, para longe de Lex, deixando Batman e a Liga para fazerem o trabalho de capturar seu irmão... porque ela sentiu também. Ela podia ouvir sua mãe em sua mente repetindo as mesmas palavras: 

 _"E se não for suficiente?"_

O cansaço do dia e as preocupações talvez estivesse cobrando seu preço. 

Lena sentia-se cansada... exausta. Quase... derrubada. 

-Vamos... diretamente para casa... - ela disse tentando engolir o bolo em sua garganta enquanto ainda olhando-a pelo retrovisor o motorista tirou os óculos escuros, com uma barba rala, a cabeça brilhante e careca, usava um quepe formal e as roupas de um motorista até mesmo as luvas nas mãos, o sorriso doentio que não apenas lhe deu uma parada cardíaca como automaticamente a fez apertar Conner inutilmente contra si como se assim pudesse protegê-lo do homem.

-Olá querida irmã. 

-Lex - Lena sussurrou.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dizer q esse capítulo está enorme... é definitivamente um eufemismo... huehuehuhueuhe  
> maaaaas... eu prometo q valerá a pena.  
> Temos Lena finalmente confrontando Lex, mas... será q é isso mesmo... assim mesmo que ela iria querer?!
> 
> E o que vocês acharam da Mercy ser a pessoa quem protegeu Lena de tudo e todos nos últimos 4 anos?  
> Distorcido? Estranho...? Sim e claro.  
> Mas foi a maneira que ela viu. 
> 
> E no próximo capítulo, vocês também compreenderão os motivos dela.  
> Revelações vem ai...  
> devo postar até domingo ou segunda.  
> Hj entro d férias mermão 8)  
> leluia T---T


	19. Nocaute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu fiquei surpresa com como foi fácil criar esse capítulo visto q sou realmente fã de WonderBat...  
> Ñ sei se vcs shippam mto o casal, mas espero q gostem de como ficou minha construção até aqui...  
> especialmente aqui... :)
> 
> Pois vamos ter um gosto... da futura geração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce está em uma encruzilhada sobre o que escolher  
> Finalmente teremos a entrevista de Kara para a TV sobre Lena na primeira semana d seu retorno  
> Lena e Kon continuam com problemas... familiares  
> Assim como Kara que acabou arrastando toda a liga junta...  
> a BatFamilyWonder é meu fraco :D
> 
> Divirtam-se e comentem u-u  
> a fic tá terminando poar...

  
**TORRE DE VIGILÂNCIA**  
**9 PM**

BATMAN LEVANTOU OS OLHOS PARA AS CÂMERAS DE SEGURANÇA DE SEU SERVIÇO DE MONITOR.  
Não que o Flash estivesse reclamando por ter pedido a ele para fazê-lo, mas Bruce ainda queria que pelo menos o velocista escarlate demonstrasse alguma simpatia por deliberadamente oferecer substituí-lo para a noite e talvez aparentar que não precisava, entretanto... nada.

Flash apenas sumiu em um borrão vermelho o mais rápido agradecendo-o provavelmente antes que Bruce mudasse de ideia, e ele suspirou pesadamente e se sentou ali nas últimas duas horas. Estava preocupado, a entrevista de Kara foi mais tensa do que gostaria mesmo que tenha ocorrido há um tempo, e logo depois desta elas tivessem falado com ele e Diana para literalmente esperarem o movimento de Lex ficando à vista, como Lena de isca e Kara protegendo-a qual nem ele e sua esposa aprovavam, e ainda que de acordo com Diana e sua verificação meia hora atrás, os Danvers-Luthor estivessem bem e na L-Corp com Conner e Kassie, além de Damian o Morcego-paranoico dentro de si ainda o deixava preocupado.

Era diferente de quatro anos atrás... ele viu a forma como Kara se quebrou confessando que não podia perder Lena, e acreditava nela...  
Deus, ele _viveu_ isso. 

E mesmo depois de falar com Clark e a própria Kara, Bruce soube que Lena não mudaria de ideia...   
Ele também a conheceu o suficiente para ver isso... Só que mesmo com o tempo passado... 

Tinha alguma coisa errada...   
Muito errada. 

Digitando rapidamente no computador, ele abriu o arquivo que precisava e clicou no play:

 

_-Bem Kara... Você já conhece as regras... Frank fará as filmagens - Cat apontou para o homem detrás da câmera sorrindo-lhe e Kara devolveu o gesto, e ela mostrou de volta o sofá para ambas ocuparem e ficarem confortáveis - A entrevista será gravada, as perguntas feitas e você terá acesso a tudo antes da edição final para o jornal de amanhã... e publicação._

_-Okay - Ela assentiu observando a mulher que tanto admirava, Cat Grant fora sua mentora e também uma grande figura materna, usando um terninho feminino branco que lhe caia muito bem, a saia lápis ela tinha o cabelo em cachos suaves e o rosto calmo._

_-Teremos tudo para que você aprove e então a exclusiva exibirá na CatCo e também no Planeta Diário - Respondeu uma terceira voz e Kara sorriu para a expressão séria de Lois. Kara arqueou uma sobrancelha pra as mulheres, Lois usava uma roupa igual, exceto que cinzento em calças e saltos baixos, e Cat a encarou de cima a baixo e ela manteve o próprio sorriso para as mulheres... sempre tão parecidas e também diferentes._

_-Ok... - Cat se ajeitou para Kara sentar-se na sua frente e ela pensou em Lena de volta em casa com Conner, respirou fundo e assentiu._

_Eram mais de sete da noite... podia fazer isso, Lena estava de volta e era tudo o que precisava._

_-Aqui é Cat Grant da CatCo e estamos com nossa redatora-chefe Kara Danvers-Luthor... boa noite Kara._

_-Boa noite, Cat - Ela respondeu com um sorriso, atuando mais com a coragem de Supergirl que a si mesma nos últimos quatro anos e a fazia se sentir até mais tranquila, sem a necessidade de toda a timidez... mais como a si mesma - é um prazer estar com você essa noite._

_-Igualmente, querida Kara. Me fale sobre você, como se tornou hoje a dona de todo este império - ela enfatizou em um movimento abrindo os braços para o espaço a sua volta e Kara sorriu._

_Elas estavam na sala da presidência e ela soltou o ar suavemente em um movimento de cabeça._

_-Eu comecei... aqui - Ela disse de repente sentindo-se com vinte e poucos anos recém-formada em jornalismo - Fui sua assistente por dois anos... - Cat sorriu dando-lhe um olhar e um aceno de cabeça._

_-Não deve ter sido fácil - comentou Lois para o que Cat fez uma careta e depois concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Kara sentiu uma risada rápida e viu a expressão curiosa de Lois Lane._

_-Não... foi uma adaptação interessante... mas foi a melhor experiência da minha vida - A Sra. Kent definitivamente lhe deu um olhar surpreso por isso e Cat sorriu para ela daquele jeito orgulhoso - Eu posso dizer que era sempre uma loucura, porque foi meu primeiro trabalho... eu ainda era uma criança e havia todo esse novo mundo e... eu me subestimava, mas você não... você me_ via _... acho que você sempre me viu não é Srta. Grant?_

_Cat cresceu o sorriso._

_-Bem, eu não fui a única... - Ela começou e Kara sentiu sua tranquilidade e o sorriso escorregar um pouco ainda que a calmaria não a abandonasse... ainda - Você conseguiu se tornar uma repórter... esposa... mãe._

_-É... - ela admitiu - Em uma entrevista com meu primo e também repórter de Metrópolis Clark Kent, eu... conheci Lena há quase oito anos - Ela confessou-lhe lembrando-se de como a Luthor os recebeu apressadamente ainda uma loucura sobre a mudança para National City o irmão acabara de ser preso há alguns meses e ela sofria com atentados contra sua vida pelo mesmo... e naquele dia, se ela não tivesse cancelado a viagem para o espaço teria sido morta em uma explosão - Eu estava lá apenas para acompanhá-lo, mas Lena me tratou... diferente. Ela me mostrou seu lado gentil... como uma verdadeira Luthor ela era educada, paciente e com aquele sorriso bonito..._

_-Hm... - Cat murmurou fazendo-a rir - Parece que você estava fisgada desde o primeiro momento._

_-Sim... - Kara conseguiu rir brevemente assentindo - Eu só fui muito idiota para perceber isso... na hora. Lena me olhou nos olhos e me perguntou quem eu era e eu disse que só estava ali para acompanhar Clark, ainda que também me ressentisse de seu nome de alguma forma porque não a conhecia, admito que cometi um erro por isso..._

_-Todos cometemos - admitiu Lois - Lena é e sempre foi uma boa pessoa._

_-Sim... e ela também me disse que apesar de tudo eu poderia tê-la enganado, que poderia ser uma repórter como Clark._

_-Então você se sentiu... inspirada a seguir essa carreira depois de conversar com a Srta. Luthor._

_-Sim, e você já percebeu também - Kara disse - Quando eu lhe disse que queria ser repórter, você tinha meu currículo em uma gaveta, as palavras repórter escritas em nele... - Ela ainda se admirava sempre que pensava sobre isso - Você sabia... desde o começo._

_-Você tinha esse ar... - Cat começou em um movimento de mãos aparentemente em busca das palavras certas - hm... curioso. E havia uma grande facilidade e inspiração a sua volta em busca de uma história. Mas você não a inventava, não a glamorizava... você a contava. Como ela era. E foi assim com seu primeiro artigo. Lena._

_-Sim... - Ela respondeu ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso fácil e soltado o ar suavemente, a tranquilidade de suas palavras refletidas nas de Cat - E eu me vi... mais próxima de Lena, quando comecei meu estágio como repórter, o Sr. Carr me designou para falar com Lena... desde que nos conhecemos, então eu meio que me tornei... a entrevistadora oficial de Lena Luthor._

_-Muito elogiado e também querido... você apresentou Lena como a verdadeira Luthor, aquela que traria não apenas o bem para nós como também apresentaria toda a sua capacidade e nobreza que seu nome carregava... - Cat disse surpreendendo Kara quando Lois se aproximou entregando-lhe a revista, Lena na capa olhando-a de volta e ela sorriu em reflexo apanhando-o e sentindo-se de volta aquela data._

_-Lena encheu minha sala de flores por isso... - Ela sorriu - Ela estava feliz, pois precisava de um pequeno apoio para elevar seu status na L-Corp, sua confiança desestabilizada pelas ações errôneas de seu irmão... E a verdade é que no começo eu estava inclinada a duvidar de sua capacidade e seu coração, mas o Sr. Carr me fez ir mais fundo... a ver a verdadeira história... e eu comecei a perceber quem era a verdadeira Lena. Uma mulher completamente diferente da imagem que a pintavam - ela folheou as páginas prendendo seus olhos em uma fotografia de Lena lembrando-se como se fosse hoje, a CEO em seu habitat natural, a cobertura da L-Corp o lugar preferido de Kon os braços cruzados diante do corpo e recostada contra sua mesa sorrindo suavemente para a câmera enquanto elas conversavam, Kara gravava tudo e arquivava o que precisava para o artigo - ela ficou realmente feliz... e surpresa com todos os elogios, mas... eu fui sincera e também não posso responder por alguém que não conheço, e agradeço ao Sr. Carr por me ensinar o caminho de uma repórter... e me mostrar que eu deveria conhecer Lena antes de julgá-la como todos os outros._

_-Vocês trabalharam juntas também... ajudaram a Supergirl a salvar o mundo._

_-Sim - Kara admitiu referindo-se a invasão daxamita - Lena é brilhante, e infelizmente pela má fama de seu irmão ela foi perseguida... humilhada e criticada, e eu queria que as pessoas a vissem como eu vejo... como... a mulher por quem me apaixonei, esse ser humano... extraordinário - ela se viu admitindo vendo o olhar de Cat e a expressão de Lois - Lena não é e nem nunca foi Lex... ela tem um coração puro, uma alma tão linda... e ela fez tanto ou mais por nossa cidade que a própria Supergirl conseguiu._

_Kara viu o olhar cuidadoso que suas palavras causaram nas duas mulheres, e foi Lois quem perguntou ainda fora da visão da câmera:_

_-Lena... trabalhou com a Supergirl antes de ela se aposentar, não é?_

_Kara olhou para Cat arrependendo-se por ter trago seu antigo alter-ego ao tópico, mas assentiu em resposta._

_-Sim... e Supergirl também via como ela era verdadeira, e queria fazer o bem - ela respondeu praticada - A invasão daxamita por exemplo... Lena ofereceu a Supergirl a ideia de expulsar os daxamitas através de um aparelho qual Lex criou contra os kriptonianos, e entregou a Supergirl a escolha. Lena salvou muitas vidas..._

_-Mas ela também os trouxe aqui..._

_-Ela foi enganada, infelizmente. Seu nome e inteligência usados contra ela... Lena percebeu isso, e conseguiu reverter a situação, sei que não é uma desculpa, mas ela também doou milhões de dólares para reconstruir a cidade, ajudou os desabrigados, e os feridos... em comum acordo com o FBI e a própria Supergirl... que também já teve seu quinhão de dias ruins como quando foi afetada por kriptonita vermelha._

_-Todos humanos, então._

_-Algo assim..._

_-Lena também enfrentou um problema com o Sr. Wayne contra o Governo antes de desaparecer... você acha que isso está ligado?_

_-A L-Corp foi colocada no radar injustamente, pois tanto Lena como Bruce se recusaram a divulgar nome dos vigilantes da Liga da Justiça..._

_-Então ela conhece suas identidades?_

_Kara sorriu._

_-Talvez... Lena é uma mulher inteligente, mas infelizmente você teria que perguntar isso a ela, Lois - ela respondeu praticada - A identidade de um herói, não é apenas para protegê-lo, ela também serve para proteger sua família... seus amigos. Afinal, heróis são ameaçados constantemente._

_-Lena e Bruce eram o caminho fácil - concluiu Cat para o que Kara assentiu._

_-Sim..._

_-Me conte... seu relacionamento com Lena... fluiu graças a Supergirl?_

_-Uh... como assim? - Lógico que Cat faria uma pergunta que elas não falaram sobre._

_-Vocês se uniram para ajudar a super-heroína de National City. Lena como uma Luthor, e você a repórter qual era o contato da Supergirl... foi assim?_

_-Um pouco... - Kara disse sorrindo - Acabou que... Lena e eu conseguimos nos tornar amigas, e fizemos o tempo uma da outra nos conhecendo. Supergirl talvez tenha... contribuído um pouco... Mas tirando todos os problemas e a bagunça que veio junto... estávamos bem._

_Ela as viu sorrindo._

_-E você sabe por que a Supergirl saiu do radar... há quase cinco anos? - Lois perguntou o que Kara já esperava._

_-Ela me disse que era um problema familiar... e que não poderia proteger as pessoas, quando não podia seguir... com sua vida._

_-Longe da Terra? - Lois insistiu._

_-Isso eu não sei._

_-Talvez devêssemos nos ater ao tópico aqui, que é Kara e Lena Luthor - Cat interferiu e Lois a fitou assentindo._

_-Claro... quem sabe algum dia, também não vejamos nosso herói loiro de National City de novo... o da capa, já que a Sra. Luthor-Danvers já está de volta - Cat prosseguiu e Kara sorriu - Você e Lena se aproximaram... Namoraram e tiveram uma família..._

_-Sim... - Kara assentiu para a memória de Kon tão pequeno e recém-nascido, as bochechas rosadas o pequeno tufo de cabelo preto e o maravilhoso pulmão kriptoniano de acordo com Lena no instante em que nascera nos braços de Alex- Kon é nosso pequeno milagre._

_Cat sorriu para isso._

_-Mas então..._

_-Mas então... o acidente aconteceu - Kara engoliu em seco - Lena estava trabalhando em um projeto em auxílio a recém formada Liga da Justiça... e o Governo, e eu... tentava obter informações sobre como repórter me encontrava do outro lado da cidade, e durante o ataque de Apocalypse na cidade... - Ainda era difícil falar sobre isso, e Kara lembrou-se de quando conseguiu voltar, aos trancos e barrancos pelo efeito da batalha, ferida e mal conseguindo caminhar, ela voou até ali praticamente caindo contra o concreto antes de parar então ficando de pé para ver a destruição a sua volta... os corpos, e a enorme cratera onde sabia ser o laboratório onde Lena estava trabalhando para auxiliá-los... foi quando sentiu os primeiros efeitos da kriptonita ela parou um instante, mas continuou avançado e chamando-a._ _Lena não respondeu... por quatro anos, ela nunca respondeu - Tivemos... as investigações ali... por meses. Por anos... a própria Liga tentou me ajudar a encontrá-la, infelizmente não obtivemos uma resposta e agora sei porque Lena nunca voltou para casa..._

_-Sua perda de memória..._

_-Sim_

_-Lamento por isso, Kara - Lois disse e Kara assentiu silenciosa, mas de repente como se a kriptonita estivesse em suas veias, ela manteve a sensação ruim em todo o seu sistema fechando os olhos por um momento e sentindo toda a fúria contida ao olhar para Cat Grant, sua amiga... mentora. A determinação dela refletiu na sua, o apoio que ela e Lois lhe ofereciam sem palavras dando a coragem que precisava para encerrar a entrevista e enviar o recado a Lex._

_-Lena... morreu - Kara confessou, aquelas palavras em voz alta queimavam sua garganta e pressionavam seu coração com força, mesmo que agora ela soubesse que eram falsas a dor não era menos do que fora em quatro anos... - Batman conduziu as investigações pessoalmente, o acidente foi criminoso, seus atacantes já sabiam que ela trabalhava com a Liga..._

_-Em que?_

_-Na época... uma forma de parar o irmão._

_-Lex Luthor._

_-Sim - Kara assentiu - O plano de Lex era colocar os Fundadores abaixo... ele conseguiu atacar... de certa forma, Bizarro em Metrópolis e Apocalypse em National City eram uma distração ao Superman e a Supergirl - Ela franziu o cenho, quanto mais pensava, quanto mais voltava aquilo, mais sua raiva crescia. Foi uma armadilha o tempo todo, uma armadilha que lhe tirou tudo - Lena ficou presa em seu laboratório, subjugada por inimigos... o lugar foi destruído e por quatro anos... eu nunca mais a vi._

_-O laboratório explodiu._

_-Sim..._

_-Foi uma explosão concentrada, em massa nuclear... se não tivéssemos a ajuda de Flash, o efeito teria se estendido por mais de um quarteirão... - Kara admitiu - Infelizmente, a Liga não conseguiu salvar a todos... muitos morreram naquela noite... ou foram dados como desaparecidos já que era impossível encontrar traços de DNA pela radiação de kriptonita._

_-Incluindo Lena._

_-Sim..._

_-E o que houve em seguida?_

_-... eu... esperei - Kara admitiu ainda com dificuldade - Rezei... chorei... odiei - ela admitiu com aquela sensação forte em seu peito, mas ainda determinada principalmente pela expressão de Cat, que lhe era como uma figura materna assim como Eliza - E eu segui... porque ainda tinha Conner... meu filho._

_-Qual era a idade dele? - Cat perguntou com cuidado._

_-Tinha acabado de fazer sete meses... - Kara respondeu._

_-Como Lena escapou?_

_-Ela foi salva... por seu próprio trabalho. Havia uma armadura... criada para se adaptar ao terreno, de certa forma, Lena foi salva, infelizmente houveram efeitos colaterais que ainda não temos todas as respostas..._

_-Como... a perda de memória - Lois entoou._

_-Como a perda de memória - Kara concordou._

_-... Lena morreu naquela noite... em seu laboratório subterrâneo duas quadras da L-Corp... com pelo menos mais dez funcionários... e quatorze civis - Lois falou e Kara assentiu._

_-Há alguns meses, graças ao Batman conseguimos filmagens que mostravam que mais alguém deveria ter estado com Lena... um décimo quinto civil por assim dizer, ainda caminha por National City alguém quem conversei pessoalmente nos últimos quatro anos... mas agora não está... disponível ainda que saiba que Lena esteja de volta, já que foi divulgado seu retorno. Digamos que... isso seria impossível, já que essa mesma pessoa está morta, diferente de Lena, pois foi a razão de ela ela se proteger na armadura... e viver._

_-E quem é essa pessoa?_

_-Sua mãe, e minha sogra: Lillian Luthor._

_-Lillian..._

_-Você não tem resposta de Lillian... atualmente?_

_-Não - Kara confessou._

_-E o que Lena te disse... sobre seu desaparecimento?_

_-Aí que reside o grande problema ela... o efeito colateral da armadura como comentado anteriormente contra Lena... provocou nela uma perda de memória. Ela não se lembra daquela noite, ela não se lembra de nada... antes de ter acordado quatro anos atrás no Cais de Metrópolis..._

_-De nada?_

_-Não - Kara respondeu - Lena tem poucas memórias... flashes sobre Kon ou... a mim - Kara sentiu um pequeno rubor em seu rosto - Coisas que ela se lembra não faz muito tempo agora..._

_-Então é por isso que ela nunca voltou para você?_

_-Sim._

_-E também é por isso que vocês nunca se reencontraram antes?!_

_-Sim... - Kara abaixou os olhos ignorando o tom de voz de Lois e a chamada de Cat. Ela pigarreou olhando-a de volta ao dizer - Eu tentei encontrá-la, Cat... por alguns meses, tudo o que eu queria e tinha esperanças... era em encontrá-la, mas o tempo estava passando, e essa esperança foi cada vez mais... longe. Lena deixou para mim a CatCo a L-Corp e todos os bens que ela possuía... - Kara respirou fundo - E como em alguém que acreditava que um dia eu poderia chegar longe eu... segui seu conselho e me enterrei no trabalho tentando ignorar essa enorme dor em meu coração que foi destruído por sua ausência. Por quatro anos... até finalmente me tornar a redatora-chefe algum tempo atrás... eu me concentrei apenas nisso._

_-Devo dizer que você faz um excelente trabalho na CatCo, Kara- Cat lhe disse fazendo-a sorrir - Assim como Lena de volta em Smallville... Eu a conheci há um ano, aquela mulher brilhante e incrível que tinha um mundo inteiro em forma de buraco em seu coração... - Kara sentiu o próprio peito comprimir-se a declaração mesmo que já a conhecesse - Ela... tinha_ fome _em se provar, e conseguiu me cativar com isso, para ela era... tão natural. E foi extraordinária em todos os aspectos... juntando dinheiro o suficiente para salvar o hotel de Smallville... ajudando James e o jornal constantemente quando enfrentamos problemas - Era a primeira vez que Kara ouvia a história tão rica em detalhes e Cat lhe deu um olhar confiante e um sorriso fácil - Infelizmente também... eu conheci sua história e a perda de memória... a dor em seu próprio coração, e posso afirmar que pessoalmente usamos todos os recursos e além... para encontrar sua família, mas Kieran... Lena - Cat se corrigiu - Nunca existiu. E por quatro anos... foi impossível que ela voltasse para você e Conner._

_-Seus dados foram falsificados... - Kara disse engolindo em seco e perguntando-se quantas vezes... em quanto tempo ela realmente poderia tê-la encontrado. Noite passada ela sonhou com isso, um telefonema de Diana ou Bruce, e então ela voava até eles em seu traje e lá estava Lena... sentada em uma maca, desperta e ainda confusa, com Batman na porta esperando-a assim como Superman, mas Kara ignorava todos eles e ia direto para a esposa, entretanto... Lena já tinha passado pelo ocorrido, e já haveria perdido a memória, mas... ela estava de volta, havia se passado apenas três meses desde seu sumiço e isso era tudo e mais do que Kara precisava... assim como Conner - O FBI descobriu isso há algum tempo, e continuamos buscando por pistas que novamente nos levam de volta a Lillian..._

_-Você suspeita de alguém em particular sobre o ataque de Lena? Além da falsa Lillian..._

_-Eu não sei - Kara confessou - Eu a tenho de volta, e meu coração ainda dói porque poderia tê-la encontrado antes... porque ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu... porque ninguém além de Lena sabe. Ela sofreu um acidente, e está tentando conciliar-se consigo mesma nos últimos meses em que está em casa tanto quanto o tempo que perdemos que nosso filho perdeu e eu apenas quero estar por ela, Cat... porque eu a amo... e ela e Conner são meus pilares... minha vida e eu faria qualquer coisa por eles... - Kara admitiu com facilidade e não se surpreendeu ao sentir uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto, ela a limpou sorrindo ao sentir uma mão quente de Cat contra a sua dando um aperto e devolveu com um olhar agradecido. Respirou fundo - Lena está de volta... e eu fico repetindo para mim mesma esse mantra... meu coração dispara quando ela não está perto e então eu abro a porta de nossa casa e lá está ela... sorrindo para mim... e... isso é real - Kara confessou-lhe - E é mais do que eu poderia esperar em um milhão de anos..._

_-E você se sente feliz..._

_-Você não pode imaginar o quanto, mas ainda há esse fantasma de injustiça pairando... esse receio._

_-Oh conhecendo-a assim como conheci Lena Kieran... eu posso Kara. Porque você tem sua família de volta e isso é o que importa... e sei que fará de tudo para permanecer assim._

_-Mas eu não vou parar Cat... - Kara se ouviu dizer - Eu não sei o que aconteceu... mas eu posso prometer... que não vou parar. Quem quer que tenha atacado-a naquele laboratório e o porquê, privou a mim, Lena e nosso de estarmos um com o outro e isso... eu_ nunca _vou perdoar..._

_Ela viu o olhar preocupado de Lois e também o de Cat para sua declaração, mas ignorou aquilo continuando a olhar diretamente para a câmera._

_-Eu não sei o que... nem como aconteceu, mas eu prometo que vou usar todo o meu conhecimento e não vou parar até descobrir..._ quem _e_ porquê _e essa pessoa vai pagar pelo que fez contra a minha família, o que fez com Lena e essa... é uma_ promessa _._

_Kara piscou para longe suas emoções sentindo um nó apertado em sua garganta e olhou confusa para Lois quando ela fez um sinal para Frank que acabou desligando tudo e Cat, que pela primeira vez na noite parecia concordar com as ações da Sra. Kent, indo até ela, Lois parou na sua frente puxando um banco para se sentar e a fitou:_

_-Ok... acho que isso é tudo - Cat concordou e estendeu a mão apanhando a sua, Kara enfim sentiu que podia respirar... um pouco._

_-Você está bem?_

_Pela primeira vez em quatro anos, ela sentiu uma estranha necessidade de ser sincera... olhou de uma para a outra e Frank que recolhia seu equipamento alheio a conversa das garotas e sentiu suas sobrancelhas se apertarem um pouco tanto quanto seus ombros pareciam manter aquela carga extra mesmo agora._

_-Eu não sei... - admitiu aquela sensação de aperto em seu peito comprimindo-o e suspirou encarando-as - Mas vou ficar._

_As duas sorriram e por um momento, Kara se sentiu mais leve.  
_ _Ela mesma... como em anos não sentia._

 

Bruce encerrou a entrevista, a mão apoiada no queixo e franziu o cenho.

Por praticamente uma semana inteira, eles esperaram Lex aparecer... Lena e Kara provocando-o com sua presença, mas Bruce sabia melhor... o Luthor estava preparado, e ainda sentia como se não fosse o momento. Ele estava analisando as possibilidades, e verificando cada minuto do dia-a-dia da irmã para obter uma brecha... Na última semana, Lena parecia fazer questão de aparecer em mais fotografias reter uma agenda despreocupada, e até falar com os jornalistas vez ou outra no que ela parecia mais em seu habitat do que se deixava admitir e definitivamente se surpreender por isso, mesmo que com palavras aleatórias ou apenas um levantar de cabeça bem na direção de uma câmera... ele lembrou-se de vê-la atrasar sua caminhada até o estacionamento quando estavam na Wayne Tech no inicio da semana no momento em que percebera a comoção do lado de fora esperando o casal Luthor-Danvers, e Diana apenas os direcionou para longe pedindo que os seguranças afastassem os jornalistas.

E essa entrevista... O olhar carregado de Kara... ela estava mandando uma mensagem a Lex, diretamente, e isso estava claro, e ele temia que o lunático Luthor respondesse ao desafio. Puxando o telefone, Batman olhou para a mensagem de Diana de meia hora atrás bem parecida com a que Damian enviou depois de levar Kassie para Alfred:

_"A caminho de casa. Lena também se foi com Kon"_

_"E Kara?"_

_"Em uma reunião de emergência na CatCo. 10 minutos"_

_"Ok"_

Ele respirou fundo o toque do seu comunicador alertando-o.   
Era Diana. Alguma coisa em seu sistema cutucou-o em alerta. 

_-Mulher-Maravilha para Torre de Vigia... Batman, está na escuta?_

-Estou aqui, Mulher-Maravilha o que houve?

_-Temos um problema... precisamos de você em National City._

-O que aconteceu?

 _-Nós a perdemos... Lex fez seu movimento_ \- Respondeu Diana engasgando e ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos e xingando a si mesmo por ter concordado com a loucura que era o plano de Lena, e podia ouvir a emoção na voz de Diana tanto quanto a ausência na sua - _Ele tem Lena e Conner de reféns._

Droga.

-Em meu caminho - Bruce respondeu ficando de pé e digitando no monitor de sua manopla, então entrou no teletransportador.

 _-Você não pode... eu... precisamos de sua ajuda em National City -_ Sua voz era pesada, como se estivesse cansada e ofegante _\- Damian levou Kassandra para casa... ela está com Alfred e ele e os outros estão chegando para nos auxiliar, mas não podemos pará-la... não há como parar Kara._

O que?

-Fale comigo, Princesa...

_-É Kara... ela... ela está atacando a Liga... e está furiosa... não conseguimos controlá-la... isso... isso parece kriptonita vermelha, Bruce._

Ele respirou fundo pensando sobre isso por um momento.

Lá estava... Lex fizera seu movimento, e apanhou Lena no processo.  
Usando a própria Kara como distração...   
Era como viajar quatro anos atrás.

 _Merda_. Bruce fechou os olhos por um instante e os abriu sentindo uma determinação que há muito esperava não precisar mais, a raiva o inundou e ele puxou o capuz cobrindo seu rosto e ajeitou seu equipamento rapidamente o traje pesou em seu corpo mais do que gostaria, andando para o jato já fechando a porta e ativando os controles repetiu mais forte:

-Estou em meu caminho - E então desligou a comunicação.

 

* * *

  
**9:23 PM**

LENA O OBSERVOU ARQUEAR A SOBRANCELHA PARA ELA, um sorriso mínimo de escárnio em seu bonito rosto, os olhos verdes dele brilhavam encarando-a, mas ela continuou exatamente onde estavam, mesmo depois de mais de vinte minutos de silêncio e no carro encarando-o de volta pelo retrovisor sem recuar.

Olhou rapidamente a sua volta, eles estavam em um lugar abandonado, Lena podia ver um par de galpões e o que parecia uma fábrica ao noroeste da cidade, na parte baixa perto do mar e ela pressionou Conner ainda adormecido contra si rezando para que ele continuasse assim.

-Não tem nada a dizer, mana? - Lex finalmente perguntou com um suspiro em clara diversão quando a notou se contorcer e escorou-se de lado para ter uma melhor visão dela e Lena continuou fitando-o - Normalmente você sempre tem algo a dizer. 

Lena pesou suas opções enquanto mantinha o filho seguro em seus braços e deu de ombros. 

-O quepe combina com você, cobre a careca - Respondeu o mais casual que poderia tendo sido sequestrada por seu irmão psicopata com seu filho, e Lex apenas riu.

-Aí está... a Lena que eu conheço... já fazia algum tempo, huh? 

-Meus parabéns - Ela declarou olhando a sua volta desinteressada e ele respirou fundo.

-Ah o que é isso, não nos vemos há tanto tempo e isso é tudo o que ganho...? Escárnio. 

Lena respirou fundo olhando para ele, os olhos verdes como os seus, uma barba rala em seu queixo, ela sabia que sua aparência envelhecera uns dez anos devido ao falso câncer para provocar sua atenção anos atrás, mas ainda assim continuou a fitá-lo.

-Você tentou me envenenar contra Kara... mas não conseguiu. Tentou matá-la, e me matar... quer ser recebido com abraços e beijos, Lex? _Agora_?!

-Sim, e você tem uma recompensa para provar meu fracasso contra você e sua querida kritponiana - Lex apontou significativamente para o garoto qual ela manteve um aperto maior ouvindo-o respirar profundamente contra seu pescoço, mas felizmente continuar dormindo - Oh isso é uma posição desconfortável... - Lex reclamou saindo do carro e Lena estremeceu de leve quando a porta a sua esquerda se abriu e ela o fitou em toda a sua glória, ele estava tirando as luvas e enfiando-as no bolso ainda sorrindo para ela com o quepe pendurado casualmente em baixo do braço - Vamos, você não quer ficar aqui no sol com o menino, quer? - Lena respirou fundo quando ele lhe estendeu a mão observando-o como se visse uma segunda cabeça no homem - Quer ajuda?

-Fique longe de mim - ela declarou cortando-o e conseguiu sair do carro com algum custo, Conner se mexeu e abriu os olhos, então Lena sorriu-lhe e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, ele relaxou e adormeceu outra vez e ela se perguntou o quão cansado ele estava e então olhou para Lex.

-Tão relaxado que é surpreendente... alheio a tudo a sua volta - ele riu cético - Igualzinho a mãe... mas me diga... ele se parece tanto com você porque foi a pessoa que literalmente o carregou?

-Não estamos falando sobre isso... - Lena ignorou a irritante luz do sol em seu rosto, mas o vento frio lhe deu uma pausa agradecendo mentalmente para suas roupas quentes e Conner em seus braços que felizmente não era pesado.

Ela demonstrava uma calma que não possuía. 

-Vejo que toquei numa ferida... - Lex sorriu levando as mãos nos bolsos tentando parecer casual e virou-se. Lena o observou caminhar um par de metros em direção a um dos galpões visto que estavam em um estacionamento abandonado quando ele voltou-se para ela ainda parada ao lado do carro praticamente no meio do nada e a criança nos braços mais calmo do que Lena gostaria. Ela considerou chamar Kara ou a Liga, mas Lex tinha garantido que não haviam comunicadores para localizar ou ser encontrada - Você não vem?

-Você está realmente me _perguntando_ isso...?

-Não seja assim, Lena... - ele suspirou - Não há muito para fazer aqui fora, há...? - E então ele lhe deu um olhar carregado qual ela definitivamente se arrepiou para - Ninguém irá resgatá-la dessa vez também... então sugiro que me siga... vamos evitar o que for desnecessário. 

Lena se assustou para a explosão distante, e Conner levantou a cabeça assustado para o som e leve tremor de terra.

-Ei, ei... calma, querido... está tudo bem, amor...? - Ele a olhou respirando descompassado e na direção da fumaça.

-O que... - O garoto começou e então percebeu que estavam sozinhos e em um lugar desconhecido então para o homem que sorriu para ele a distância, uma das mãos ainda no bolso e para seu choque, Conner o reconheceu - Tio Lex?

Todo o seu corpo se contorceu para isso e ela olhou para o irmão que se possível, alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

-Ei garoto... - ele virou-se para ela fazendo um sinal descontraído com a mão - então... podemos entrar?

Lena não tinha super audição, mas ela podia ouvir a comoção dali... e fechou os olhos brevemente fazendo uma prece silenciosa.  
Com o filho em seus braços que parecia assustado, ela manteve a postura firme e seguiu o irmão para a escuridão.

* * *

 

 **CENTRO DE NATIONAL CITY**  
**9:17**

DIANA OBSERVOU ALARMADA QUANDO CLARK E KARA SE ENFRENTAVAM EM SUAS VISÕES DE CALOR.

O primeiro se contendo o máximo que podia... a loira, não. Em uma disputa por quem aguentaria mais tempo, e o Superman parecia ter a vantagem, mas Kara urrou de fúria e firmou as mãos nos lasers de calor gemendo irritada por apenas três segundos por segurar o poder entre as mãos e então soltou lançando-o para o homem de aço com um forte solavanco.

Ela tinha mantido o ataque e acumulado para então liberá-lo.

No chão, Barry lamentava enquanto Oliver tentava se manter de pé, a perna em um ângulo estranho e ela desceu parando a seu lado ajudando-o a ficar de pé. 

-Apenas me arrume outra flecha... - Resmungou Oliver, e Diana admitia que ela mesma estava tentando tomar um tempo para si até que o Superman desceu como o inferno sobre a sua prima, mas ainda assim tentando manter alguma distância da mesma para não ser infectado também, afinal eles não sabiam qual era o nível de radiação em Kara nesse momento... só que isso era obra de Lex.

Disso, Diana tinha 100% de certeza. Infelizmente, eles tentaram manter os adolescentes para longe, mas todos tinham levado uma surra tentando conter Kara que estava definitivamente fora de controle e furiosa, e agora Clark foi abatido. E ela sabia que Bruce levaria alguns minutos para chegar... 

 _-Você acha que flechas dão em árvores?_ \- Veio a resposta do comunicador para o qual Oliver suspirou, mas sua esposa, Felicity bufou ainda mais alto para si mesma, pois claramente tinha a fala mais rápida que o pensamento - _Kriptonita... digo sobre a flecha de kriptonita, ah você me entendeu_ \- Ela digitava tão rápido no teclado quanto falava que Diana mal conseguia acompanhar, perguntando-se em que nível de multitarefas a mulher conseguia chegar antes de se desconcentrar em algo, e movimentou seu ombro deslocado tentando encontrar uma estratégia quando o avistou.

Descendo com toda a velocidade, Bruce agarrou Kara caindo com ela para o chão no instante em que tentou atingir o primo de novo gritando palavras em kriptoniano que ninguém além dele provavelmente respondia, pois foi o único a tentar acalmá-la e falhou com honras.

Kara perdeu o equilíbrio e bufou furiosa seus olhos se tornando vermelhos para disparar contra seu marido e ela correu.

-Diana! - Alex a chamou as mãos abertas e apontando para o morcego e Diana assentiu correndo lançando o escudo para Batman que o apanhou defendendo-se do ataque de Kara refletindo-o contra ela e com um giro acertou-a com o objeto no rosto um xingamento em outra língua proferido, Alex avançou contra a irmã pedindo desculpas baixinho e aplicou uma dose de kriptonita em seu braço.

Kara gritou jogando-a para longe com força, e um vulto a segurou cobrindo-a com seu próprio corpo e a capa enquanto fogo os cercava.

-Mãe! - Gritou Ruby que avançou.

Kara caiu no chão com um soco dado pela adolescente, fraca pela kritponita a garota bufou por si mesma ao senti-la, Diana a puxou para trás no instante em que um novo raio descontrolado disparou sem precisão e aproveitou para tentar chutar Kara para longe que se defendeu conseguindo apenas afastá-la.

-Segurem ela! - Bruce gritou correndo e puxando Kara pelas pernas jogando-a no chão de costas, ela bateu a mão contra o chão com força onde ele estivera minutos atrás criando uma rachadura que quebrou o asfalto, definitivamente a dose havia atrasado-a, mas sua força ainda era presente - Flash, precisamos de você...!

-Caçador de Marte? - Diana avistou uma figura sair da fumaça e explosão, Sam correu naquela direção abraçando Alex rapidamente e então ajudando-a a carregar um quase desacordado J'onn para longe do fogo que foi ao chão no instante em que o casal tentou firmá-lo - Droga. 

Ela olhou para o marido e eles avançaram contra Kara que se defendeu dos ataques parecendo ainda mais irritada.   
Se talvez tivessem kriptonita para enfraquecê-la... e assim poderiam _igualar_ as forças. 

Bruce se jogou para trás e Diana tentou protegê-lo ao socar Kara, mas esta segurou seu braço jogando-a contra o marido, e eles ficaram de pé bufando frustrados. 

-Como isso... aconteceu? - Oliver murmurou para ninguém em particular ainda dificilmente de pé, ele mancava em uma perna só e Bruce parou ao lado deles enquanto observavam Kara respirar pesadamente analisando-os. 

-Luthor... - Bruce murmurou irritado olhando-os - Lex.

-Quando? 

-Ele tem Lena... - Diana assentiu lembrando-se das fitas de segurança, que infelizmente nenhum deles podia ajudar e bufou furiosa.

Quando Sam a abordou de volta com Alex também pelo telefone, ela soube que algo estava errado.   
Ligou para Damian que avisou estar voltando antes de completar a narrativa, e então as filmagens chegaram. 

Alex estava lívida. 

_"Lex pegou Lena... ele se passou pelo motorista. Ele... merda!"_

Foi então que o pandemônio loiro começou a atacá-los... e ela chegou ao local percebendo o quão grave a situação estava com Kara, e avisou Bruce. 

Kara então virou a cabeça para eles, como se um gatilho tivesse ativado-a. Ruby tentou acertá-la de novo, para ter o soco parado e então ser jogada para longe enquanto Sam e Alex gritavam seu nome. Suas roupas negras estavam rasgadas, as calças se transformaram em um farrapo, onde uma delas perdera a perna completamente mostrando quase demais, assim como a blusa, felizmente Kara não tinha nenhuma cicatriz em seu corpo e ela tinha perdido uma das botas, havia fuligem em todo o seu rosto e braços onde uma manga fora arrancada pela metade seu estômago exibia a boa forma embora também exposto, mas o olhar furioso que ela dirigiu a eles foi o suficiente e Diana engoliu em seco mal segurando o escudo para cima enquanto Kara continuava gritando palavras desconexas em sua língua natal, e ela viu a expressão determinada de Bruce, mas sabia que eles e Oliver não aguentaram o novo impacto.

Diana poderia ter desmaiado mesmo que momentaneamente e abriu os olhos alarmada para ver Kara levantar seu marido em um aperto de morte enquanto flutuavam acima de seus pés, e a compreensão a atingiu. Lena...

Lex tinha Lena e isso era tudo o que ela queria.  
Ela notou Clark mexer-se um pouco e praguejou para a sensação que havia piorado em seu ombro... levariam pelo menos uns dois dias para se curar.

-Lena está com Conner - Diana anunciou vendo-a apenas encará-la, se ela não soltasse Bruce...

Deuses... ele poderia. 

-Onde? - Kara forçou o inglês como se comunicação fosse estranha para ela, mas não escutar... 

-Não sabemos - Respondeu sinceramente - Kara... alguém usou kriptonita vermelha em você... para nos manter longe. Você precisa recuperar o controle... e podemos achar Lena. 

-Controle? - Ela sorriu de uma forma qual Kara Danvers-Luthor que Diana conhecia nos últimos anos jamais faria. Era doentio e desafiador... orgulho. Esse era seu pecado, e abriu os braços soltando Bruce com um baque doentio no chão que não se mexeu, e indicando a sua volta os membros da Liga derrotados. J'onn fora ferido por fogo, por pouco não conseguindo proteger Alex, Clark apanhou tanto que mal conseguia manter-se desperto, Oliver parecia ter quebrado a perna, ela tinha uma torção no ombro, Flash estava sabe-se-lá onde desde que Kara levantou-se com ele para o alto muito alto e o largou e ela piscou esperando que... não - Eu _estou_... no controle.

Isso sem falar em Ruby...  
Quem definitivamente tentava ficar de pé novamente.

Mas Sam a mantinha quieta chamando seu nome, e Diana sabia que não conseguiria mais segurá-la por muito mais tempo, e então o avistou.

Pelo canto do olho, um par de olhos azuis nas sombras, e ela conhecia aquilo... reconhecia-o. Se aquele era o plano de Bruce desde o começo, ele poderia tê-lo enviado antes de... oh não importa. Deuses, Damian a assustara como o inferno quando ele se mudou para a mansão pelo menos umas duas vezes com essa mania de literalmente agir como uma sombra, mas agora ela sorriu para a visão de seu enteado a distância.

-Você está... mas não Lena - O nome da esposa ainda era um tabu para Kara. 

-Diga-me... onde ela está.

-Eu não sei - Diana sabia que ela podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração e registrar se estava mentindo ou não e respirou fundo dando dois passos para a frente soltando o escudo no chão com um baque, suas mãos coçavam para ir até Bruce que continuava desacordado aos pés da loira. Eles não tinham kriptonita suficiente para parar Kara... e a injeção de Alex pareceu apenas enfurecê-la, mais... sem falar que não cortou o efeito da kriptonita vermelha - Mas... podemos encontrar ela. Juntos. 

-Vocês não fizeram um bom trabalho nos últimos anos. 

-Não... - Diana respondeu ainda olhando em seus olhos - Nenhum de nós fez, assumindo que tudo havia mudado permanentemente, permitimos que as coisas se tornassem monótonas, até que um garoto precisou nos mostrar a ter fé de novo... seu garoto... pois diferente de você ele acreditava - Ela obteve sua atenção porque Kara apertou a mão em punho, e mesmo quando Bruce murmurou em dor, a loira sequer desviou os olhos dela - Mas você a tem de volta... e vocês estão felizes... - Kara não respondeu - Então me diga... é assim que quer que ela veja você? Não deu muito certo da última vez...

-O que você sabe...?

-Eu vi as contusões, Supergirl... - Diana engoliu em seco, as mãos ainda para o alto porque notou um helicóptero a distância, e tudo o que faltava agora era seus disfarces descobertos para o mundo, especialmente com Kara vestida daquela forma, ainda que as roupas todas rasgadas e cheia de terra e fuligem... Deuses do Olimpo se eles não fizessem a ligação na transmissão ao vivo, alguém faria... Afinal, estavam bem no meio da maldita cidade.

Haviam civis por todos os lados, mas e ela respirou fundo.  
Conhecia Damian. 

132 segundos. 

-Eu não a machuquei... propositalmente - Kara respondeu desafiadora - Hematomas bem-vindos, eu amo minha esposa e ela sabe disso... acredito que você entende como é... perder o controle na paixão do momento, Mulher-Maravilha.

Diana entendia.

O começo de seu relacionamento com Bruce foi uma bagunça, era como se eles apenas... reagissem um ao outro sem conversar, então houve o desabamento e ela sequer pensou e avançou para salvar uma criança sendo soterrada com a mesma no processo, J'onn conseguiu com muito custo encontrá-los e acordou na Torre, o Batman a seu lado, parecendo cansado, mas aliviado em vê-la... admitindo que eles precisavam parar com isso, que precisavam parar de fugir um do outro...

Então Lena ligou para ela ainda naquela tarde, perguntando como estava, Diana acabava de ver as noticias das doações organizadas pela L-Corp ao Haiti e Lena parecia realmente nervosa ao telefone principalmente porque preferia ter essa conversa ao vivo, mas não podia sair do Laboratório agora então lhe confessou que os exames que ela pediu há uma semana indicavam que estava grávida... ela... uma amazona grávida.

De Bruce.

Mas apesar de toda a paixão, eles nunca se machucaram...assim e ela sabia que era injusto usar isso com Kara visto que a loira ficou em pânico apenas pela ideia de ferir Lena mesmo que envenenada com a kriptonita vermelha, mas precisava ter sua atenção... e conseguiu.

-Você é melhor que isso.

-Você não me conhece.

-Conheço... porque somos iguais - Diana respondeu dando outro passo à frente, Kara estava preparada para um ataque se ela tentasse contra ela, mas Diana respirou calma e tranquila - Você não desiste de algo que realmente quer... mas faz isso quando se trata de um bem maior... e foi por isso que quase deu a Lena o divórcio, porque apesar da perda de memória, você queria tentar ajudá-la a se lembrar... mas ela não quisesse esse casamento... essa... bagunça que foi forçada como Kieran, você faria o que fosse preciso... por ela e não por si mesma - Diana disse - Como eu, pensei que seria melhor me afastar também, mas a verdade é que não... eu não sei como é ter seu mundo virado de cabeça para baixo não como você, a ideia de perder alguém da minha família como você, alguém que amo - ela olhou para Bruce - mas ninguém deveria passar por isso, e nem você. 

-Ela está de volta agora...

-Sim, mas não muda o fato de que ela se foi antes... e nem o medo que você sente em perdê-la de novo... e eu entendo isso... eu... eu também me sinto assim - Diana admitiu sinceramente e por um momento viu seus olhos piscarem em vermelho como se Kara estivesse lutando e isso era o que ela realmente precisava - Eu não saberia o que fazer... eu não saberia como agir... e eu nem sei se conseguiria... 

Por um instante, ela pensou que ia funcionar.

Que de alguma forma milagrosa, Kara recuperaria a razão apenas ouvindo-a derramar seu coração, mas não funcionou...  
Irritada, ela arrancou um pedaço de massa de concreto e Diana estava pronta para se proteger, mas Kara atingiu o vulto que vinha em sua direção:

-Damian! - Ela ouviu um estalo doentio o frio e o choque a mantiveram no lugar por um segundo e Diana avançou contra a loira dessa vez não controlou sua própria força e tentou atingir um soco em seu rosto, Kara desviou tentando chutá-la, mas Diana foi mais rápida e segurou-a pela perna girando-a e jogando-a alguns metros para longe, sentindo seu ombro puxar em agonia uma onda sonora os desequilibrou e Diana assistiu alarmada o helicóptero caindo. Ela se lançou para a esquerda sobre o corpo do enteado que felizmente xingava baixinho e tocou seu rosto - Damian...!?

-Estou bem, _mãe_ \- seu tom era nervoso e apesar da provocação ela viu o tremular de seus lábios e ela parou para o nome que ele usava sempre para desarmá-la, e o garoto sorriu travesso e todo Bruce e Diana o ajudou a se levantar - Tia Lena tinha um protótipo para os leaguers se um kriptoniano resolvesse dar a louca na cidade... 

-Você está ferido...

-Sim, mas não quebrado - ele apertou os olhos para a visão geral de Oliver, demorando-se em seu pai e nela, o capuz abaixado para trás, mas a máscara ainda em seu rosto e a fitou. 

Diana ficou de pé ajudando-o e olhou para Kara que flutuou e avançou contra eles, não notando a expressão calma do filho ela tentou se interpor entre eles disposta a protegê-lo a todo custo. Diana sabia disso há muito tempo... que ela faria qualquer coisa por Kassie e Bruce, e sua familia... por todos eles mas Damian permaneceu quieto. Foi quando um borrão vermelho e azul abateu Kara no meio do caminho obrigando-os a cobrir o rosto pela poeira e destroços que subiu e ela viu um pequeno vórtice negro surgir a seu lado.

Aquilo foi Jon Lane Kent... o _Superboy_.   
A abertura no véu de espaço e tempo a fez piscar para a imagem de uma garota em capa e capuz roxo.

-Raven?

-Segure minha mão - Diana obedeceu assim como Damian e sentiu o puxão.

Ela estava ao lado de Alex agora escondidas em uma espécie de bunker de chumbo, a ruiva tinha a mão sobre o ombro de Ruby sentada no chão cheia de fuligem e realmente irritada, a garota ficou de pé ao avistá-los, e para sua surpresa, um toque em seu antebraço a fez virar para a esquerda.

Bruce.

-Batman... - Diana quase avançou para abraçá-lo, mas se conteve e ele lhe deu um olhar. 

Espera ele...

-Precisávamos ser a distração, princesa. Desculpe.

-Você está bem?

-Sim... - Ele sorriu olhando para Damian agora ele tinha colocado de volta o capuz e ajeitado seu traje.

-Você está bem? - Repetiu o mesmo olhando dela para o filho. 

-Sim... - Eles ouviram um estrondo que conheciam ser a familiar quebra da barreira de som e Diana foi para a janela mais próxima.

Kara estava no chão, e Jon ajudava o pai a ficar de pé.   
Para o adolescente que ela viu não faziam duas semanas, o garoto parecia mais... alto. 

-Plano B?

-Plano H - Respondeu Robin meio consternado e um pouco divertido, ela sabia que ansioso para a batalha e Diana suspirou, então ele bateu a mão na orelha com o comunicador -... e Plano I sendo considerado na mesa. Como estamos...?

- _Eu não sei como ela controlava essa coisa... nem como conseguiu fazer isso, mas... aparentemente acho que vamos indo_ **super** _bem..._ \- Reclamou uma voz masculina um elevando uma oitava que Diana não conhecia, e ela Damian preocupada -  _Ok, talvez usar o super foi meio cedo. Desculpe._

-Isso não ajuda muito, Queen - Falou Damian confundindo-a - Se isso não funcionar, eu vou ter que apelar para o plano I... 

-Acho que estamos a beira de considerar o plano J...

Outro suspiro. 

_-Bem, você quer tentar?_

-Você é o expert William... não eu.

-William? - A voz de Oliver veio preocupada de algum lugar, e ele aproximou-se mancando com Ravena em seu encalço - Perdi meu comunicador... isso é William... _meu_ William?!

 _-Nosso William. E Felicity_ \- Respondeu a mesma no instante em que ele ativou o viva-voz - _Além de Brainy e Nia que estão a caminho... posso dizer por mim que podemos fazer isso._

-E o que exatamente é isso que vocês estão... fazendo? - Diana perguntou preocupada observando Batman apenas cruzar os braços na frente do corpo.

-Coisas interessantes apenas... - Damian respondeu sorrindo-lhe de costas para a bagunça.

Kara estava de pé, trocando olhares com Clark e Jon.   
Eles tentavam ver quem fraquejaria primeiro e Bruce arqueou a sobrancelha até que Diana viu seguro na mão do Robin seu laço da verdade. 

_-Aqui é Red Robin e Capuz vermelho... aguardando instruções._

-O que...

-Prometo que devolvo... - a última vez que Damian pegou o objeto quatro anos atrás, Bruce quase teve um infarto. Ele o usou em Ra's conseguindo provar que a ambição do avô valia mais que qualquer coisa, assim como a da mãe Thalia, então furioso decidiu que não precisava de ninguém para seguir seu próprio caminho admitiu que não via a necessidade de escrúpulos para fazê-lo já que todos mentiam. Ele bateu a mão no comunicador andando para a saída... Diana observou-o também. Quando foi que ele e Jon... tinham crescido tanto?! - Fiquem todos preparados, o plano Improviso está começando. 

Observando sua pequena forma jovem e quebrada, de volta aquela época, ela apanhou o laço envolvendo-o em torno do próprio braço:

 

"Eu sei que não sou sua mãe... sei que você se sente mal pela presença de Kassandra ainda que as vezes tente sorrir sempre que ela ri para você... sei que quer parecer duro e é tão teimoso quanto seu pai, Damian, mas eu não quero que você faça isso... sozinho não. Eu não quero que pense que deveria... Você não precisa ficar sozinho você tem uma família, você tem o seu pai... sua irmã, e você tem a mim. Não precisa pensar que vou ser um problema para você... eu quero ser uma soma em sua vida"

Damian a olhou por um longo tempo, dela para o objeto enrolado em seu braço como se fosse uma piada de mal gosto e ela viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que ele não derramou, ele as segurou, seu rosto apertado em uma carranca furiosa e se aproximou como se fosse bater nela, a outra parte do laço a seus pés.

"Eu não sou como... ele. Ele também é fraco..." Damian disse "Meu avô deveria morrer porque sabemos que ele causaria mais problemas, que ele machucará mais pessoas e isso vale para a minha mãe também... isso vale para todos os vilões em Gotham... e principalmente ao Coringa" O garoto disse apanhando a corda e enrolando-a em sua própria mão, Diana viu quando seu olhar se apertou e ele rosnou em resposta a sensação mágica desconhecida para ele "Eu o odeio... odeio todos eles... e odeio você..."

Ela continuou fitando-o embora pudesse sentir a queima de lágrimas em seus rosto. Mas não afastou a evidência das emoções, permaneceu ali observando-o. Havia prometido a ele no instante em que a dúvida o alcançou, de alguma forma, a única pessoa que conseguiu um sorriso de Damian nem mesmo conseguia falar, e Diana teve medo por encontrá-lo sozinho no quarto de sua filha, e o retaliou por isso... mas ao ver as câmeras de segurança com Bruce, ela observou que o garoto nunca quis machucar Kassandra, ele estava curioso. Tendo afastado-se o dia todo da irmã, negando vê-la, decidiu fazer isso quando todos dormiam... 

Em passos ninjas ele usou a tubulação levando-o ao telhado de lá desceu para a sacada do quarto deles, e ela acordou com sua sombra no corredor.  
Chamando Bruce, e então os dois o encontraram amontoado no berço de Kassie... em pânico por ter sido pego. 

E foi quando Ra's atacou... Jason voltou... a L-Corp e a WayneTech foram expostos na mídia...   
E todo o inferno começou.

"Por que você tem que olhar para mim como se eu significasse o mundo... como se eu importasse...? Você não me conhece"

"Então me deixe conhecer você..."

"Eu não sou... uma pessoa fácil"

"Eu também não" ela respondeu honestamente e sorriu para Bruce "Nem o seu pai"

Bruce entrou no jogo apanhando uma parte do laço e respirando fundo para a sensação do mesmo em torno de seu pulso e olhou para o filho:

"Você é meu filho" ele respondeu "E eu lamento... por não poder ter estado com você desde o começo, lamento por não tê-lo visto crescer... ou permitir a mim mesmo rejeitar suas crenças, pois elas são suas, são o seu direito, Damian... não estamos pedindo a você que confie em nós... estamos pedindo a você uma chance... nos dê uma chance... por favor. Eu sei que seu coração se aqueceu por Kassie por mais que tente negar..." Ela viu a emoção no rosto do pai e o filho, pois foi assim que ela e Bruce viram esperança. 

"Ela... olhou para mim...e sorriu" Ele falou sem olhar para ninguém em particular e Diana sabia que se referia a Kassandra que mal tinha dois meses de vida "Aquela... pequena boneca irritante que não faz nada além de dormir... babujar e gritar... olhou para mim e sorriu... e..."

Diana sorriu.  
Ele respirou fundo prosseguindo: 

"Eu não sigo sua política de nunca matar..." ele respondeu olhando para o pai "Não discordo do que Jason fez contra o Coringa, discordo de seus meios para isso... eles não justificam fins, um alvo é um alvo e ele deve ser o _único_ retratado e retaliado" Ele confessou referindo-se ao Coringa que não apenas machucou a coluna de Bárbara colocando-a numa cadeira de rodas como também Jason matando-o, até que seu avô usou o poço de Lazarus para trazê-lo de volta e então o mesmo em sua vingança matou um policial no processo de matar o coringa sequer piscando para suas ações "O mal não escolhe cor... sexo, nome... nem mesmo _planeta_ , se sua alma é podre... _você_ é podre" E respirou fundo apertando o laço com uma carranca "Esse sou eu. Não mato inocentes porque não é assim que eu acho que deve ser feito, mas também não poupo culpados por pena... Você não pode mudar quem eu sou"

"Não queremos fazer isso..." Diana respondeu sinceramente vendo Bruce observá-los enquanto ela ficava mais perto "Queremos estar aqui para você... tanto quanto por Dick, Barbara, Tim... até Kate... e Kassie... queremos estar presentes, Damian e isso é tudo"

"Por que?"

"Você é meu filho"

"Isso não é suficiente..." ele respondeu limpando o rosto furiosamente para uma lágrima que escapou "E um dia... eu vou usar sua capa não importa o que me diga. O Batman é meu direito..." Ele olhou para Diana "Talvez de Kassie não fosse uma menina, eu a tivesse matado porque ela não usará o manto do Batman. O que você acharia disso, huh?"

"Eu duvido" ela respondeu vendo-o franzir o cenho porque ela ainda segurava o laço garantindo a ele sem nenhuma dúvida que estava sendo sincera "Um bebê é um inocente... e você não é mau... não assim"

Ele engoliu em seco para a certeza em seu olhar desviando o seu próprio. 

"Tim está ficando velho para usar o manto de Robin..." Falou Bruce olhando-a e Diana ainda segurando o laço respirou fundo: 

"Você promete proteger os fracos e inocentes..." Diana começou vendo seu olhar alarmado "Com tudo o que está a seu alcance... treinando agora como o novo Robin... e quem sabe algum dia, chegando a vestir o mano do Batman"

"Eu..." ele fez uma careta, e seus olhos brilharam, tão azuis quanto os de Thalia, Diana observou-os tão limpos e honestos que ela apenas queria tocar seu rosto e abraçá-lo, mas sabia que não era a hora ainda. Então Bruce continuou: 

"Proteger Kassie... ajudar seus amigos e a liga... porque um dia, você estará aqui, Damian"

"É tudo o que eu mais quero" Ele riu rápido e aparentemente descrente por si mesmo e a crua sinceridade emotiva, e então soltou o laço esfregando o braço, Diana o enrolou e ajeitou-o em seu cinto, Damian ficou ali olhando de um para o outro "Você acha que algum dia... eu poderia ser membro da liga?"

Ela sorriu sinceramente, mas foi Bruce quem respondeu:

"Não... porque um dia você irá liderá-los"

 

E foi isso que a impediu de se mexer... aqueles olhos tão azuis por trás da máscara do Robin o cabelo arrepiado para cima com gel, a capa fluindo em um movimento suave para a direita o capuz colocado em sua cabeça de volta, o olhar conhecedor para os dois que o observavam ele fez um aceno de cabeça e virou lançando sua linha e em um movimento parkour, subiu para o alto.

Oliver deu uma meia risada rápida e gemeu reclamando enquanto apoiava uma mão nas costas e murmurava: 

-Estamos ficando velhos...  

Bruce sorriu.  
Diana também.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que posso dizer dessa cena com o Damian, a Di e o Bruce?  
> Eu amo a ideia do filho rebelde que seria o Damian... e de certa forma durante o caminho ele ver que também é parecido com Diana? Damian é tão teimoso quanto o pai... provavelmente mais, e não apenas encontrar essa família como se ver não-merecedor dela, pensando que o único lugar seria o legado do Batman porque ele pode lutar e apenas isso... é algo... injusto para uma criança que é o que ele era na época em que foi simplesmente colocado na família Wayne quando Bruce anunciou seu casamento com Diana e logo a gravidez da mesma.  
> Acho que eu poderia até fazer uma fanfic bem curta sobre eles...  
> enfim... ideias a parte, vamos ao que importa: comentem. 
> 
> E a gente se vê amanhã :D  
> Ou terça.


	20. "Juntos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, este é o penúltimo capítulo i--i  
> aaaaaa  
> eu nem sei o que dizer, apenas...  
> bem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro já quero começar agradecendo a vocês por me receberem tão bem aqui no AO3... estamos ansiosos sim ou com certeza para a 5a temporada? Eu estou. Eu AMO tanto as fanarts de Supercorp... esse povo é simplesmente incrível, recomendo que dêem uma olhada em tudo. 
> 
> Melissa ganhou um par de calças aleluia, já estava com pena dela por tanto frio que a garota passava em Vancouver por causa do traje de saia... além de um novo corte de cabelo.
> 
> Ok, isso é tudo por aqui, comentem ;)  
> e logo venho com o final :3

Frase do dia: Você não morre por seus amigos ou familiares, e si mvive por eles -Erza Scarlett (FAIRY TAIL)

 

 **CENTRO DE NATIONAL CITY**  
**9:32 AM**

-EU VOU QUEBRAR TODOS OS SEUS OSSOS - Kara prometeu mantendo-o no chão com o pé, entretanto o Superman apenas sorriu irritando-a mais ainda e tentando inutilmente afrouxar o aperto de morte.

-Se isso te faz feliz...

-Você tem a área limpa - Ela ouviu um comunicador a distância e apertou os olhos furiosa procurando a origem do som, e avistou o Robin subir para o alto e franziu o cenho.

Eles continuavam enrolando-a... Lena precisava dela.  
Fazendo pressão ela abaixou-se levemente para perguntar pela milionésima vez:

-Onde está Lex Luthor!?

-Se eu soubesse... - Kal começou bufando - Não te... diria.

-Pai! - Ela apenas levantou o braço capturando Jon pelo pescoço quando ele tentou voar contra ela e o Superman aproveitou isso para erguer as pernas emaranhando-as nas dela e jogando-a no chão. Jon caiu, Kal aproveitou para acertá-la e Kara conseguiu com alguma dificuldade se defender, quando notou-o tentando segurar sua capa, ela a usou para puxá-lo pelo braço jogando-o para trás e voou contra ele, o joelho em seu pescoço e apertando-o de novo no chão.

-Onde ele está!?

-Uau... e eu pensando que eu... me continha.

Foi quando ela escutou o zumbido. Aquele som familiar como se uma granada tivesse explodido perto e apenas conseguiu virar-se no momento em que o disparo da arma a laser a atingiu no braço descoberto e isso queimou. Era como sol vermelho em fogo e radiação. Kara rosnou para isso inutilmente e Kal aproveitou para segurá-la pelo quadril jogando-a a distância, ela preparou-se para contra atacá-lo, então dois borrões menores a empurraram para um prédio e ela apenas sentiu tudo cair sobre si soterrando-a por um instante furiosa e nervosa porque essa briga não estava levando-a a lugar algum.

Foi quando o avistou pairando daquele jeito acima do telhado, Damian Wayne em seu traje de Robin digitou alguma coisa no computador embutido em sua manopla direita, e ela sentiu-se com ainda mais raiva. Não notando as linhas vermelhas da kriptonita irradiando de seu pescoço para seus braços. Kara literalmente via tudo em vermelho.

-AONDE... ESTÁ... LENA!?

Ela voou contra Damian uma vez mais, mas de novo foi impedida por Jon e Ruby que se lançaram contra ela jogando-a na parede próxima, Kara se levantou olhando os três e franziu o cenho. Por um momento, um breve momento ela sentiu como se observasse o futuro... o Superman, a Supergirl e o Batman. Embora incompletos ali estavam os três mais velhos da liga jovem por assim dizer. Claro, sem contar o batclã que atuava com os Titãs.

Mas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e foi quando um novo vulto negro e vermelho chamou sua atenção... a visão familiar do mesmo formou-se diante dela caindo com um baque na frente dos adolescentes, o brilho da armadura fez seu coração falhar uma batida e ela engoliu em seco para a visão. Olhou para Damian que aparentemente a controlava e a fúria irradiou de novo em seu corpo, mas quando Kara avançou contra o garoto Wayne, dessa vez o objeto se interpôs em seu caminho obrigando-a a dar um passo para trás alarmada.

 _"Era eu... eu provoquei isso, eu perdi quatro anos da vida dele por mim mesma"_  
_"A armadura salvou sua vida..."_  
_"A armadura me tirou de você e o Kon"_  
_"Você está aqui agora, Lena... e é isso o que importa"_

Ela a observou, as linhas detalhadas como escamas minúsculas em toda a costura negra e vermelha em sua forma perfeita, no centro, o escudo de sua casa em vermelho estava aceso pela primeira vez, o S exibindo o formato da crista com orgulho em escalarte e a constituição avançada projetada por Brainiac a própria Lena, Alex e Bruce, sua forma podia ir da sólida a liquída sendo capaz de enganar um detector de metal ou transformando sua composição em nanobots e ajustando-se a forma de seu usuário, ela podia até fazer com que este sobrevivesse a uma altíssima pressão submerso...

Seu sangue ferveu.

Aquela coisa levou Lena dela por três meses... então quatro anos e nunca a devolveu.  
E eles ousavam... trazê-la contra ela!?

-Não precisam conter-se mais - A voz familiar de Batman chegou a seus ouvidos reverberando por todos os autofalantes e ela praguejou - Ataquem!  
Kara firmou-se de pé e gritou contra o maldito pedaço de metal usando todos os sentimentos que retinham sobre o mesmo.

Por ele ter levado Lena por tantos meses concentrando-se naquele trabalho para proteger Kon, quando a mesma sumiu de sua vida, dada por morta nos últimos quatro anos... quando a descobriram, cheia de kriptonita e agora... Ela iria quebrá-la... pedaço a pedaço.

E então todos eles... que continuavam zombando dela. E finalmente poderia ir atrás de Lex... para matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.  
E levantou o braço para o primeiro ataque, mas algo circulou seu pulso, alarmada ela olhou para o laço de Diana prendendo-o ali.

-Você está cometendo um erro - Disse ninguém menos que Damian Wayne e ela bufou quando sentiu-o em uma sensação quente, mas ela não estava fazendo nada errado... tudo o que queria era proteger sua família, e não mediria consequências para isso... não dessa vez - Estamos do seu lado, não somos o inimigo.

-Vocês o acobertam... Lex...

-Não sabemos onde ele está, sei que ele tem sua família... Nos deixe ajudá-la Supergirl.

-Eu não sou a Supergirl.

-Você sempre vai ser... - Veio a voz de Ruby e um sorriso sincero embora seu rosto aparentasse toda a exaustão que ela tentava esconder - Por favor, Kara.

-Vocês se dizem do meu lado... mas trazem isso contra mim - Ela indicou a armadura, era uma ofensa - Essa coisa só trouxe desgraça... a minha vida... - ela ignorou todos os olhos sobre si, de longe notou Batman e a mulher-maravilha, O arqueiro verde e até mesmo o Superman de pé assim como o Superboy e Ravena que trazia consigo mais dois heróis que ela não conhecia...

-Essa coisa foi construída por sua esposa, e salvou a vida dela - Batman respondeu dando alguns passos em sua direção, mas Kara balançou a cabeça.

-E está aqui para isso... para ajudar você - Continuou Robin.

-Não...! - E puxou a corda sem dificuldade trazendo-o para si conseguindo segurar seu pescoço.

Damian praguejou irritado, e segurou seu braço inutilmente, mas fez um sinal para que ninguém se aproximasse.  
Kara o encarou furiosa até que sentiu suas costas queimarem. E gritou. Foi o segundo disparo que fez sua cabeça chicotear naquela direção... ela conhecia tamanha precisão e distância... só uma pessoa podia fazer isso.

Alex.

-Pare de agir como se você estivesse sozinha - Respondeu sua irmã e ela tinha o rosto cheio de fuligem e alguns cortes nos braços e sua roupa estava muito suja como se tivesse rolado em cinzas -... de pensar que é a única que pode fazer as coisas. Você é Super, mas não é única... e nem está só. Você tem a mim... você tem o seu filho e sua esposa, você tem até mesmo essa coisa que foi literalmente programada para salvar vocês não importa o quê.  
Ela olhou para a armadura, aquele objeto que deveria ter salvado Lena, que deveria tê-la trago de volta...

-Não é sua culpa, sabe...? - Murmurou Damian rouco ainda sob seu aperto de morte - Você tinha tudo o que... precisava. Você te... tentou.  
Ela não notou a tentativa de Diana de avançar, e o Batman estremecendo levemente segurar o braço da Mulher-Maravilha assim como Ruby impedir Jon de interferir.

Alex aproximou-se mais ainda, e por um instante... Kara sentiu. Aquele peso...  
... do mundo sob seus ombros.

-O que você poderia saber...? - Mas lá estava, e ao olhar para aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis, ela enxergou que ele se sentia assim também que ele sabia muito bem, e alguma coisa em sua cabeça clicou e Kara perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio... o suficiente para que o aperto em seu braço a obrigasse a soltá-lo, a corda do laço queimou praticamente como se tentando convencê-la de algo qual ela via, mas insistia em rejeitar Kara estava familiarizada com esse poder... e Kara arfou quando Damian segurou a corda dando a volta em seu corpo aprisionando-a e gritou:

-Agora!

A armadura se abriu revelando o espaço do compartimento vazio e a engoliu fechando-se primeiro em seus braços e torso tirando seus movimentos, então suas pernas e Kara gritou e gritou, mas ela não parou, apenas continuou cobrindo seu corpo como ocorreu com Lena há quatro anos... fazendo-a se sentir de volta aquele pesadelo de ficar perdida no espaço... de volta a escuridão.

 

* * *

 

 **EM ALGUM LUGAR DE NATIONAL CITY**  
**10:02 AM**

  
-SEU BASTARDO FILHO DA PUTA...

-Olha o linguajar querida irmã... - Disse Lex lhe dando uma sobrancelha arqueada - Ainda que eu ache que você não seja exatamente fã de Lillian, não creio que xingar na frente de criança seja o melhor a fazer... pequenas orelhas na sala.

-Você provocou _tudo_ isso, Lex... - Lena ignorou seu comentário ainda que um arrepio a tomasse, porque Kon podia ver o quão nervosa ela estava, e ele acabaria sentindo seu medo e isso não... - Você me atacou anos atrás, você usou a distração contra a liga porque sabia que eu iria colocá-lo na cadeia... e é por sua culpa que Lillian... - ela se interrompeu, afinal Conner ainda não sabia.

-Eu me precipitei, admito... - Lex respondeu, as mãos nos bolsos - Mas não. Eu não tentei matá-la aquela noite, Lena. Ainda que meu ataque a Liga tenha sido real... embora foi contra o superman. Não você.

-Você me odiava o suficiente para fazer isso...

-Talvez... antes - ele admitiu surpreendendo-a, de pé, Lena tinha Conner protetoramente atrás de si, mas sabia que não seria útil. Não quando ela não tinha os poderes de Kara e definitivamente não quando Lex estava com mais oito capangas no entorno, e ela observou o lugar. Dois deles no segundo andar com submetralhadoras, quatro parados cercando os cantos da sala, e os outros dois atrás de si. Conner segurava a barra de sua camisa e Lena só queria pegá-lo no colo e fugir, mas ela sabia que era suicídio... e Deus como estava preocupada com Kara - Mas você é minha única família... - ele admitiu com um suspiro - Vocês são.

-Você é doente.

-Você duvida de mim - ele riu secamente - Justo. Infelizmente Mercy não está aqui para ajudar em minha declaração.

-Mercy?

-Eu sei que pensa que a mantive no escuro nos últimos quatro anos, mas eu nem sabia que você estava viva até o garoto achar você... - O "tio Lex" ainda pairava em sua cabeça tão pesado que Lena estava quase literalmente lançando contra ele um objeto próximo, mas manteve-se - Mercy usou os recursos do CADMUS, o protocolo L para proter você... ela ocultou sua identidade de todos... inclusive Kara e até mesmo eu.

-O que?

-Surpresa - ele disse abrindo os braços em um aceno fluido e olhou para Kon brevemente, pois Lena se colocou na frente do filho - Se há alguém que você deve ficar com raiva, esta seria a mãe, mas não acho que poderia gritar com ela agora... - ele riu - Até porque a perda de memória meio que não foi culpa de Lillian e sim sua - a cada palavra,

Lena estava mais confusa, e conseguiu encará-lo mais e mais incrédula.

-Não foi você...?

-Não - Ele respondeu e mesmo que houvessem todos os motivos para duvidar, Lena não podia. A frustração em seu tom deixava isso claro.

-Como você se aproximou de Conner...? - Ela perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Lillian nos apresentou - Ele disse sorrindo e ela tinha o cenho ainda mais apertado em resposta.

-Me pergunto que dosagem você usou para provocar a perda de memória... o nível de trauma que você passou... - ele falou em um murmúrio, Lena se viu recuando inutilmente. Mas se ele não fez isso há quatro anos, então o que significava... o agora?

E ela olhou a sua volta significativamente para ele.

-Por que tudo isso, Lex...?

-Eu precisava... essa é minha divida, Lena. Com você e a mãe há quatro anos... e ela precisa ser paga.

Lena não gostava disso, e engoliu em seco notando os dois capangas atrás de si encurtando ainda mais seu espaço, pois eles se aproximaram fazendo-a recuar e apanhar Conner em seus braços impossibilitando qualquer um de tocá-lo.

-Onde está Kara?

-Distraída... como a liga - ele admitiu, as mãos ainda nos bolsos e suspirando pesadamente - Infelizmente não acho que vai durar muito tempo, mesmo que os idiotas não consigam ter um plano rápido para contra atacá-la em meia hora até agora - ele falou olhando seu relógio de pulso - Sendo necessário apelarem para as crianças e isso é uma surpresa... - Do que diabos ele estava falando?! Então olhou para Conner - Me pergunto o quanto eles podem fazer sozinhos até enlouquecerem...

-Você a distraiu para me trazer até aqui... - Lena sabia disso e ele assentiu.

Era o motivo da explosão de minutos atrás?  
Deuses, ela queria tanto checar Kara...

-Ela não poderia diferenciar as batidas de seu coração se estivesse fora de controle, encontrá-la no geral. Sua querida esposa e o primo são exatamente iguais nesse ponto... tudo o que preciso fazer é apanhar Lois ou você. 

-Ainda não me disse por que eu estou aqui, Lex.

-Estou tentando ganhar tempo, admito... - ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e verificou seu relógio de pulso, Lena o observou dar a volta na pequena sala de visitas montada que tinham e caminhar até ela, puxando seu anel para revelar a pequena pedra de kriptonita no centro, e Lena sentiu Conner apertar ainda mais a camisa que usava e deu um passo para trás reflexivamente sentindo suas costas baterem contra o cano de uma arma que a ameaçaram para frente. 

-O que está fazendo...? - Ela olhou para Lex não podendo parar a rouquidão em sua voz. 

-Testando. 

-Isso não é engraçado - De qualquer forma ela tentou afastar a proximidade, mas Lex parou quando notou Conner parecer arfar para a pedra na mão dele, e então olhar para ela o máximo possível tentando afastar-se do brilho esverdeado da mesma. 

-Você não me vê rindo... - mas Lex sorria - Mas também admito que é maravilhoso perceber que o garoto é todo você...

-Pare com isso.

-Ou o que? - A kriptonita refletia  no rosto de seu filho como uma lanterna esverdeada a deixou enojada e Lena tentou virá-lo o máximo para trás vendo a maneira como ele respirou pesadamente como se puxar o ar fosse problemático, mas ela não se deixou pairar nisso, então Lex o fechou de volta em seu anel e Lena sentiu Conner relaxar um pouco afrouxando o aperto em seu pescoço, o pequeno permanecia encarando seu tio com o cenho franzido - Desculpe por isso garoto, eu precisava checar. 

-Checar? - Lena repetiu com raiva. 

-Alexandra Danvers foi fraca o suficiente para não fazer o máximo que podia e verificá-lo com mais atenção... talvez se ela tivesse teria notado antes.

-Notado o que? - Lena perguntou irritada.

-Eu não estou aqui para machucar você, Conner... nem sua mãe - Lex ignorou sua acusação. 

-Então o que quer? - Lena se surpreendeu com o tom de voz de seu filho, exigente. Mas ela reconheceu a pequena quebra e ele tentou manter o controle de sua voz perguntando sobre Kara, Lena respirou fundo. Conner era muito inteligente e perceptível para seu próprio bem. 

-Como eu disse, distraída... não se preocupe sua mãe Kara está bem - Lex respondeu e Lena o colocou no chão e para trás de si servindo como escudo no instante em que Lex parou diante dela, seu irmão sorriu-lhe e então abaixou-se para ficar na altura do garoto e estendeu a mão - Venha aqui, rapaz.

-O que quer que tenha que discutir... seu problema é comigo - Lena falou cortando-o. 

-Não querida irmã... isso é entre nós todos porque nos afeta... a todos - Lex falou calmamente e suspirou. Ele estendeu a mão de novo a palma virada para cima - Um voto de confiança, Kon. Eu só quero _ver_ você.

Lena podia sentir a dúvida emanando do filho, e ainda segurando sua mão ele aproximou-se do tio parando na frente do mesmo, o olhar apertado, mais curioso que temeroso.

-Não vai machucar a gente? 

-Não.

-Promete?

-Sim.

-Okay... - Lena abaixou-se também rapidamente e ignorando o movimento dos capangas de Lex que fez um movimento para proteger o filho tentando não parecer tão hostil quanto se sentia, ela manteve a mão na frente de Conner parando-o de andar até Lex que a olhou... ofendido? Chateado? Ela não podia registrar isso... 

-Sinto muito ter mentido para você antes... - Lex respondeu - Vocês dois.

-Você mentiu? - Conner perguntou fitando-o.

-Sim - Lex ficou de pé então e levou a mão ao comunicador em seu ouvido, e Lena levantou-se também ainda segurando Conner quando a forma de Lillian se fez em seu irmão mostrando a realidade que ela já suspeitava e conhecia a seu filho que arfou escandalizado para dizer o mínimo.

Então eles tinham razão... Lex não apenas estava por trás da mentira... como era ela encarnada.

-Você é... - A voz dele era quebrada o suficiente para fazê-la olhar para o irmão atordoada, Lex continuou ali parado como que recebendo as palavras raivosas e fez um sinal para o segurança atrás de Lena quando ela deu um passo em sua direção parando-o, e ela se obrigou a franzir o cenho enquanto Kon ainda balbuciava - vovó... mas... você é ela. 

-Sim. 

-Seu filho da... - Lena repetiu e ele riu.

Aquela voz.

Aqueles olhos... Aquele sorriso.  
Não... não era Lillian, mas... _olhar_ para _ela_ , fez seu coração doer.

-Desculpe Lena - Sua cabeça protestou, as memórias daquela última noite com a mãe vindo com força, e ela podia sentir o fantasma de seu toque em sua bochecha, mas ignorou-a só que não a pressão em seu peito - Era o único jeito de me aproximar dele... mesmo Kara não poderia negar uma visita ocasional de sua querida avó Lillian. Me aproximei de novo com a intenção de conhecê-lo apenas... eu estava curioso - Disse ele - Você é tão parecido com sua mãe, mesmo em idade tenra. 

-Você mentiu - Conner protestou irritado - Onde está a vovó!?

-Ela morreu protegendo sua mãe, Kon... sinto muito - Lex disse e Lena o sentiu abraçá-la pela cintura o rosto escondido em seu estômago e um soluço escapando. 

-Shh... está tudo bem - ela olhou para Lex. 

-Sim, desculpe por isso, eu realmente queria conhecer você... e então... - Com um movimento, ele voltou a ser Lex, a mão no bolso do terno e os ombros caindo em pesar - E quando consegui... não pude mais me afastar.

-As reuniões eram sempre à vista...

-Eu não podia correr o risco de ter meu disfarce descoberto - Ele disse. 

-Você machucou minha mãe...! 

-Eu não machuquei Lena... pelo menos não recentemente e machucar Kara é discutível, já que ela é praticamente invencível... - Lena lhe deu um olhar carregado e apanhando o filho em seus braços e Lex deu de ombros em resposta - Sobre aquela noite... eu sei que não se lembra, mas... você tinha descoberto. Você não tinha apenas a arma perfeita para parar uma rebelião Super como também tinha descoberto sobre o exército que o Cadmus planejava usar por sua descoberta... e eles queriam controlar os EUA... depois o mundo. Usando sua pesquisa. 

-Do que está falando...?

-E encontraram um inimigo seu, que estava disposto a arriscar seu próprio nome para roubar suas pesquisas e entregar a eles em uma bandeja por vingança contra você - ela observou a forma que ele disse isso, especificamente ela, e não Kara - então ele descobriu a _origem_ de Conner... você destruiu as máquinas da nave... - Lena o encarou surpresa e confusa, uma imagem piscou em sua mente, ela viu a si mesma chorando enquanto atirava contra computadores avançados e a tecnologia se despedaçava a seus pés... ela... - ainda que mantivesse tudo em sua cabeça... Conner é único. O primeiro ser humano criado de um ventre, com tecnologia alienígena um híbrido meio humano e kriptoniano... um Luthor.

Ela sentiu-se pesada.

-Mamãe? - A voz do filho era distante e sua cabeça cresceu em três vezes a dor. Lena tentou ignorar isso e Lex continuou

-Com os ataques... Kara não estava por perto para ajudá-la ou teria tempo para isso, Lillian te seguiu, ela sabia que você era teimosa o suficiente para permanecer no laboratório aquela noite... porque não podia arriscar que ele obtivesse a pesquisa e a entregasse ao Cadmus e foi o suficiente para ficar... e salvá-la. Aquela também foi a última vez que vi nossa mãe, Lena. 

-Ela... 

-Ela salvou sua vida - ele respondeu confirmando realmente, suas memórias ainda eram uma bagunça, e quanto mais ela tentava forçá-las a fazer sentido mais confuso se sentia, mas ter Lex confirmando a dura verdade... não tornava menos doloroso - E _eu_... eu coloquei você e ela... nisso. Eu sabia... quando descobri sua gravidez o que isso significava. Você e Kara não eram tradicionais... não com a tecnologia que ela tinha em mãos, claro, adotar podia ser uma opção, mas quando havia a possibilidade de conceber...? Plantar a ideia, foi tudo o que precisou ser feito. 

Tudo voltou então.

Suas ações, os planos, uma vaga conversa com Lillian... ela tentou falar com Kara, Alex... Brainiac, qualquer um...  
... Então ele invadiu o laboratório, aquele homem foi até lá para matá-la e Lena estava correndo e tentando viver enquanto corria por sua vida antes de Lillian salvá-la.

Conner e Kara piscando a cada vez que um tiro passava muito próximo, e também no instante em que a faca atingiu-a no estômago.

 _"Você vai morrer aqui sozinha... e eu vou atrás de sua família"_ Ele prometeu, mas então ela fez isso. Ela sorriu e usou a cobertura que tinha disparando os nanobôs contra si e ele... sentindo o choque percorrer seu sistema, literalmente queimar suas lembranças... até que Lillian a tirou dali ajudando-a a correr para longe... e a levou de volta ao laboratório tentando salvar sua vida... Lena mal conseguia falar, pensar...

... e aos poucos, ela começou a esquecer.

-Não foi você... - seu tom de voz finalmente fez sentido mesmo com os protestos de Kon e então a figura que apareceu atrás de Lex, em seu terno escuro, sorriso de escárnio, cabelos levemente grisalhos se mostrou, e ele estava mais velho do que ela se lembrava... e ainda um maldito bastardo.

O homem que tentou roubar sua pesquisa... que tentou lhe roubar Conner e matá-la. 

-Não... fui eu - Respondeu ninguém menos que Morgan Edge sorrindo, as mãos nos bolsos da calça imitando o gesto de seu irmão, ele trazia mais três capangas consigo, e sorriu para ela doentiamente fazendo um movimento de tique nervoso com a cabeça - Tenho que admitir que foi difícil colocar tudo junto, mas... funcionou. Me diga... como foi a experiência para você, Lena?

Lex apenas sorriu para o homem piscando-lhe um olho.

-Não... - Lena sussurrou e Kon olhou para o tio.

 

* * *

 

  
**CENTRO DE NATIONAL CITY**

  
ESCURO.

Frio... essas eram as primeiras e já piores impressões, e foi uma eternidade até que uma imagem se fizesse diante de seus olhos, Kara sentia todo o seu corpo queimar em protesto de um excessivo esforço porque não podia mover livremente seus membros. A armadura cobria toda a sua visão, e força restringindo-a, e podia sentir o concreto em suas costas deduzindo que estava literalmente estatelada no chão, e ela grunhiu furiosa para aquilo... incapaz de se mover. 

... por que a armadura de Lena tinha que mantê-la? O único objeto que tecnicamente a tirou dela... levando-a para longe e não para casa, fazendo-a pensar que ela estava morta, então uma pequena luz a cegou e Kara piscou com força... uma voz gravada penetrou seus ouvidos e Kara sentiu-se relaxar... um pouco porque quando sua visão ajeitou, ela conseguiu reconhecer a pequena imagem reproduzida para si: 

 _-Tudo bem... esse é o dia 1... são..._ \- Era Lena. Ela reconheceria aquela voz de qualquer jeito e então ela bufou frustrada  _\- Quase meia noite, isso é definitivamente ótimo..._ \- a imagem cortou quando alguma coisa caiu quebrando-se provavelmente vidro e Lena bufou e então havia um salto de vinte minutos - _Tudo bem, 0:13 da manhã, eu apenas estou fazendo essa gravação rápida porque preciso de pelo menos duas desculpas para a semana inteira já que consigo perder a noção do tempo mais do que Kara... Querida, eu sei que estou me afundando no trabalho exageradamente, e você não gosta disso... mas... eu apenas preciso_  - ela fez uma pausa demonstrando um cansaço qual Kara aprendeu a entender ligado a gravidez de Conner, pois Lena ainda ficava enjoada facilmente - _Ok_ , _isso está péssimo, mas saiba que eu sinto muito..._ \- Ela distraiu-se com alguma coisa distante, Kara viu sua forma destacando-se enquanto se afastava ligeiramente e quase sorriu para a visão de Lena grávida de cinco meses indo para a porta e saindo. Ela estava usando calças xadrez em cinza e negro, uma bata branca e o jaleco qual levava as mãos nos bolsos, então voltou para a sala, andou até o monitor com um controle remoto e o ligou permitindo-se afastar alguns passos para trás e cruzar os braços na frente do corpo enquanto saudava a pessoa do outro lado da videochamada - _Ei... finalmente._

 _-É... desculpe, eu tive um longo caminho até aqui..._ \- Isto era Sam.

 _-Sim, eu lamento interromper sua vida de recém-casada, mas_ estou _no meio de uma aqui._

_-É... você deveria estar em casa, minha recomendação coloque os pés para cima de um travesseiro e peça uma massagem à Kara, relaxe... deixe que uma coisa leve a outra e vocês poderão passar por isso tanto quanto você aproveitava no começo e todo o apetite voraz do inicio da gravidez..._

Kara sentiu um rubor queimar em seu pescoço, mas sorriu com a lembrança. 

 _-Sam_ \- Lena respondeu em tom de aviso, mas Kara viu a sombra de seu sorriso - _O_ projeto _... lembra?_

 _-Ah é..._ \- Sam riu claramente fingindo-se de desentendida e Lena sorriu - _Beleza, Luthor. O que você tem para mim? Envie em meu e-mail..._

_-Não. Eu nem estou mostrando isso a você no vídeo, não quero que vejam... Lex tinha uma boa receita sobre manter seus segredos em papéis pois assim eles estariam seguros da tecnologia. E vou usar essa ideia, você terá que descer ao laboratório quando puder._

_-Bem, se você está considerando que eu estou indo para National City agora... posso dizer que é melhor que vá para casa agora então, há vôos só as 6 da manhã de amanhã, e..._

_-Oh merda, espere um pouco... -_ Lena bufou como se só agora lembrasse que estava gravando isso, e foi até a tela sorrindo para a mesma.E desligou.

Kara esperou, uma nova imagem piscou e ela viu primeiro a mão de Lena ajeitando a câmera então afastando-se ela olhava para a tela, seu rosto corado e os olhos brilhando ainda mais claros do que se lembrava

 _-Ok... este é o dia 3 e eu sei que não estou fazendo isso direito tendo pulado boa parte do vídeo diário, mas no dia 2 fiquei presa em papelada, e não acho que seria muito conveniente ter gravado a mim mesma xingando em seis línguas diferentes... por mais que isso divertisse minha cunhada. Sim, você Alex..._ \- Ela deu um sorriso fingindo ofensa para a tela os olhos apertando-se em tom acusatório, mas logo sorriu - _então... espero fazer isso certo dessa vez... Kara..._ \- ela se empertigou. Sentada em sua cadeira na sala do escritório da cobertura da L-Corp Kara reconheceu, Lena tinha o cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, ela usava uma camisa sem mangas azul-escura de linho e infelizmente Kara não podia ver dali a protuberância em sua barriga que era o filho delas porque Lena ficou sentada claramente olhando para a câmera sobre sua mesa - _Eu não... consegui tirar isso de minha cabeça... sei que já te disse isso, eu estou sendo super protetora quando nosso filho... ou filha sequer nasceu... -_ Elas iriam descobrir o sexo ainda ao fim daquela semana, Kara lembrava-se pela marca do calendário no canto da tela, onde Alex e Ruby prepararam as boas vindas e fariam a revelação... _\- mas... eu sou uma Luthor... - ela sorriu ante a própria declaração - E eu quero fazer algo para essa criança... eu quero deixar a ele ou ela... e_ sse _legado._

Kara sentiu seus olhos marejarem, ela lembrava-se de uma conversa parecida com Lena quando Conner nasceu:

 

_"Você acha que ele vai ser um repórter... ou um CEO?" Kara perguntou abraçando-a por trás e dando um beijo em sua têmpora "Porque eu posso vê-lo em um terno diante da L-Corp de dia e sendo um Super-herói... e talvez trabalhando como repórter investigativo para usar isso como cobertura para seu disfarce... imagine ele em um par de óculos e todo lindo..."_

_Lena riu._

_"Pois eu sei que ele vai ser incrível..." Ela respondeu sinceramente virando-se e capturando seus lábios rapidamente, mas não menos significativo "Nosso legado... nosso pequeno milagre"_

_"Hm..." Kara sorriu apreciativa "Acha que poderíamos dar a ele um irmão ou irmã..."_

_Lena a encarou._

_"Querida... deixe-nos passar por essa maternidade e então poderemos pensar em uma próxima"_

_"Verdade?"_

_"Kara..."_

_"É só uma ideia... você sabe... além disso, você fica linda grávida e..." Lena gemeu contra a sua boca quando Lena parou sua narrativa beijando-a de novo._

_"Kara" Ela riu._

_"Ok... ok... depois"_

 

 _-Dia 34..._ \- Lena suspirou na tela cansada. Ela com a gravidez mais avançada. Sexto mês - _Kara_... - Seu tom de voz carregado lhe deu uma pausa, e Kara queria muito abraçá-la e pedir-lhe desculpas pela discussão que tiveram porque estava trabalhando demais e... _\- Eu sinto muito... realmente, e estarei lhe repetindo isso essa noite, só que... eu quero fazer algo ao nosso filho... eu quero deixar isso para o Kon..._   _por isso continuo insistindo mesmo que não venham bons resultados... eu quero que ele saiba que tem uma escolha. Que sempre teve._

 

"Kon Zor-L" Lena leu encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada "Kara... não acho que você deva alterar o sobrenome de sua família... a casa de El..."

"Não estou... é praticamente a mesma sonoridade" Kara respondeu "Além do mais, Kon saberá sobre isso, mas ele também vai carregar o sobrenome de nossas duas famílias... e eu sei que ele terá orgulho Lee. Ele é um Zor-El... Danvers... mas ele também é um Luthor como você"

 

 _-Eu quero que ele saiba que pode ser o que ele quiser..._ \- disse Lena no vídeo _\- Quero que ele entenda que sempre vamos amá-lo... tanto... mas também quero mostrar a ele que ele poderá ir tão longe... quando desejar ir. E eu nunca vou julgá-lo por isso..._

-Nem eu... - Kara se ouviu dizendo observando a imagem dela em um vestido salmão qual Kara conhecia bem.

E sorriu para uma nova lembrança, em seus oito meses, Lena estava de pé no meio da sala esperando-a.  
Kara pousou na varanda aproximando-se da esposa então que a fitou preocupada.

Ela pensou que a encontraria na L-Corp...  
Alex tinha conversado com ela, depois de uma discussão com Lena, sua irmã a chamou para explicar o quanto o misterioso projeto para o filho era importante para Lena, ela queria deixar a ele, não porque sabia que ele tomaria a decisão de usá-lo, mas porque sabia que ele saberia o que fazer com isso... e independente dessa escolha, Lena o amava... e essa era sua forma de demonstrar isso. Kara era sua vida, sua alma... mas Conner era uma parte dela, e Lena morreria para protegê-lo.

E foi o que ela fez.  
Literalmente. 

Kara então foi encontrá-la... para falar pessoalmente com ela e garantir que ela entendia.  
Que ela sabia exatamente como Lena se sentia. Sempre. 

_-Ei..._

_-Me desculpe - Lena começou engolindo em seco - Eu sinto muito... sei que parece que eu não me importo e que só fico no trabalho e... eu quero fazer isso para ele para que Conner possa..._ \- Elas haviam decidido por Conner Alex Luthor-Danvers. Lena queria homenagear Alex, e Kara também sabia que Lex... embora Lena não admitisse isso, ela amava o irmão ainda amava, e mesmo depois de dois anos juntas na época, era difícil para Lena falar sobre seu relacionamento com ele, mas ela esperaria com paciência - _ter um futuro... para que ele fica seguro, que ele não se sinta sozinho..._

_-Lena..._

_-E eu não-_

_-Lena_ \- Ela a cortou segurando seu rosto e sentindo-a respirar, a barriga dela de oito meses contra o seu estômago plano no traje da supergirl tão confortável entre as duas, e Kara sorriu acalmando-a. O coração de Lena parecia estar em meio a uma corrida, e ela deslizou a mão por sua cintura segurando-a perto e puxando-a para si - _Eu não estou brava por você estar trabalhando até tarde... eu não estou brava com isso... estou brava apenas porque você diz umas coisas que..._ \- Kara suspirou pensando sobre isso.

 _-O que?_ \- A voz dela era um fio e ela admitiu sem olhar em seus olhos.

 _-Você diz que faz isso pelo Kon... que quer que ele esteja seguro em seu futuro, que quer protegê-lo, mas você fala como se não fosse estar... aqui_ \- Ela finalmente admitiu aquela sensação ruim desde que Lena começou o Projeto Zero, e então segurou-a pela nuca trazendo seus rostos próximos e sentindo sua respiração, seu próprio coração saltando em resposta por perceber que era sim _esse_ sentimento que ela tinha _\- Você fala como se fosse deixá-lo... eu sei que está com medo, mas... isso acaba comigo toda vez, Lee..._

_-Eu estou apavorada, Kara..._

_-Eu sei..._ \- Kara circulou seu outro lado em um abraço apertado sentindo-a relaxar contra si e aliviada por enfim ter essa conversa em que Lena adiou pelos últimos meses da gravidez e segurou seu rosto forçando-a a fitá-la. Bicou seus lábios rapidamente _\- Eu te amo... e você não está sozinha... estamos juntas nessa... ok?_

_-Okay..._

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando sentiu Conner chutar como se também as lembrasse que estava ali.  
Todos os três. Kara riu.

_-Juntas..._

_-Juntas._

Kara sentiu o corpo pesado quando a imagem se apagou e ela fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas pesadas em seu rosto, a sensação queimando em seu peito tanto quanto o cansaço da batalha caindo sobre si e fechou os olhos respirando com força... quase podia ver a kriptonita vermelha sair... deixá-la. 

Sua mão se apertou em um punho fechado com força.   
Sua família, era seu único pensamento. 


	21. LegadoS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo my loveeers, bem... esse infelizmente esse é meu último capítulo...  
> :')  
> Ainda pretendo postar um extra futuro, mas quem sabe quando? :D  
> ashaushausah
> 
> Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa viagem até aqui, porque eu simplesmente amei.  
> Logico que vou continuar com outra fic supercorp no futuro, já estou ansiosa para a temporada 5 porque eu AMEI aquele trailer... enfim... comentem, e a gente se vê logo ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos por me acompanharem nesse trem...  
> uma última parada. 
> 
> Up. Up... and away
> 
>  
> 
> :)

**NATIONAL CITY**  
**11:00 AM**

 _-TEMOS CINCO MINUTOS ATÉ QUE A ENERGIA SEJA RESTAURADA..._ \- Damian ouviu a voz de Kate ao fone e assentiu embora ela não pudesse vê-lo _\- Raven conseguiu desligar tudo... você tem algum visual?_

-Ainda não...

_-Acha que deu certo?_

-Ela voou sem tentar bater em ninguém e ainda vestindo a armadura, então... - ele disse, embora preferisse não concluir continuou apenas a correr e esperar que as coisas continuassem assim - Superboy e Superman já responderam?!

Antes que Kate pudesse falar de novo, ele precisou piscar pela voz alta vinda de seu comunicador.

 _-Eureka_ - Era Brainiac 5.

 _-Você encontrou?_ \- Perguntou Mulher-Maravilha.

-Sim... - ele havia se projetado com Nia frente surpreendendo-o e obrigando-o a parar para encará-lo.

Não sabia que podiam fazer isso e ficarem _visíveis_ , isso significava que teria que pedir um extra no relatório para explicarem...

 _-Onde?_ \- A voz não veio de nenhum deles senão a própria Supergirl surpreendendo a todos, Damian parou sua corrida, e quase podia ver os outros fazerem o mesmo, ele levantou o olhar para Diana no alto flutuando e olhando de volta para ele, e para sua completa surpresa, ela estava parando agora descendo para o chão na frente deles, ele esperou a aproximação fazendo um breve sinal para os outros se acalmarem, notou Batman a sua direita na escuridão e Diana logo atrás de Kara que então desativou o capacete revelando seu rosto bonito ainda sob a armadura de Lena, ela parecia cansada, mas não havia mais nenhuma marcação esverdeada - Eu consegui uma pista, mas é um espaço muito grande para encontrá-la... você tem o local exato? 

-Você está bem? - Diana perguntou cautelosa e Kara não a olhou apenas assentiu engolindo em seco e respirando fundo.

 _-Há muitos curiosos..._ \- Respondeu Felicity pelo comunicador - _Você pode se denunciar removendo o capacete._

 _-Lois está chegando..._ \- Damian levantou a sobrancelha para o tom de Batman, mas Kara balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não me importo com isso. Preciso chegar até minha família. Agora. - Falou definitivamente deixando claro que a kriptonita vermelha não a controlava mais e ela apertou os olhos para a visão de destruição a sua volta brevemente, então voltou para ele - Onde eles estão?

-B5? - Damian perguntou olhando-a de volta, alguns curiosos já se aproximavam com os telefones celulares tirando fotos deles, e Damian esperou.

 _-Pier dezenove... Wheels St_ \- Respondeu a voz pelo comunicador e Kara decolou para os céus não esperando uma resposta, e Damian viu também que Ruby tinha saído.

Ele suspirou encarando o pai quase bufando porque este também não estava mais ali.

-É esse o sentimento?

Ouviu uma breve risada baixa em sua orelha.  
Diana?!

-Eles são idiotas... que não aguardam ordens ou verificação de um perímetro - Ele bufou frustrado conseguindo finalmente alcançar seu veículo ciente que todos preferiam manter silêncio exceto Diana que parecia divertida e relaxada deixando-o até mais relaxado do que quando toda a bagunça começou e claramente prestes a terminar mesmo depois da surra que a liga levou... onde felizmente além de alguns hematomas e egos feridos... todos passavam bem - Estou trabalhando com crianças.

 _-Ei, eu achei o Flash!_ \- Veio a voz de Jon.

 _-Onde você está?!_ \- Perguntou Ravena.

-Uh... Novo México.

-Quando você foi para o Novo México? - Perguntou Diana. 

_-Gente, eu saí daí a meia hora..._

Não fazia nem cinco minutos.   
E esse era exatamente o ponto. 

_-Barry tá acordado?_

_-E cansado... provavelmente vamos demorar, talvez ele precise de umas calorias... e eu também._

_-Alguém viu o Superman?_

Damian suspirou de novo, mas infelizmente sentiu um sorriso fantasma puxar seu rosto.  
Diana entoou:

-Bem-vindo a meu mundo, querido.

* * *

  
**EM ALGUM LUGAR DE NATIONAL CITY**  
**11:23 AM**

LENA OLHOU DESESPERADA PARA O IRMÃO.

Lex no entanto, apenas continuou a fitá-la, os olhos tranquilos, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, e no instante em que ela se pôs na frente de Edge tentando seu melhor olhar ameaçador ao homem, Conner atrás de si protegido apenas por seu corpo, Lena sentiu medo. Deus ela estava apavorada. Suas mãos tremiam, tanto quanto seu corpo e assim os capangas ergueram todas as armas contra ela sua única reação foi manter o filho atrás de si piscar enquanto engolia em seco.

-Para trás! - Lena pediu inutilmente, ali no meio daquele largo espaço, a sala construída para abrigar o aglomerado de pessoas e parecer que estavam simplesmente socializando considerando o sofá, a mesa de centro e até uma garrafa de vinho em um balde de gelo, ela percebeu que não havia como correr com Conner em segurança antes de ser alvejada, e olhou de novo ao irmão - Por favor.  
Lex permitiu que suas sobrancelhas se erguessem junto com um sorriso.

-Então agora você implora? - Ele murmurou.

Alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, Lena inutilmente tentava cobrir Conner o máximo que podia.  
Atenta a qualquer som para poder se jogar sobre o filho e tentar seu máximo protegê-lo.

-Se não por mim, por favor... Por ele - Ela pediu apontando-o, Lex apertou as sobrancelhas - Por favor, Lex... você quer que eu me ajoelhe? Eu faço isso...

-Isso é interessante - Edge fez um movimento e os mercenários relaxaram os ombros, mas não abaixaram as armas.

-E o que é isso querida irmã?

Lex queria que Lena se humilhasse... Conner poderia sobreviver.

-Mamãe...?

Então ela se humilharia.

-Por favor, Lex. Isso é tudo o que quero... não importa o que vá fazer comigo, apenas...

-Se eu matá-la, Conner vira atrás de mim, ou sua querida esposa - Ele respondeu fitando-a, sua expressão não lhe dava nada além de puro desafio e Lena percebeu que na verdade ele estava considerando a ideia, ser o alvo de um Super... e era tudo o que precisava - Por anos precisei ficar escondido... pelo que aconteceu durante o ataque de nossa Liga e Bizzarro... impedido de ficar de luto por você ou a mãe - Lena engoliu a resposta atravessada de que ele provocou isso, e se escondeu porque sabia que iriam capturá-lo - O morcego realmente foi um problema... me obrigando a ficar viajando de cidade em cidade, porque sempre achava alguma pista ou indicação de meu paradeiro, negando-me minhas próprias regalias...

Batman continuou em seu rastro nos últimos anos.  
Bom.

-Lex... por favor.

Edge riu agora atraindo sua atenção e declarando:

-Lex não tem nada com isso, Lena. Eu tenho.

-Você tem, Morgan? - Seu irmão perguntou a ele muito casualmente e o homem sorriu a ela assentindo como uma criança feliz em seu momento de fama.  
Sorrindo, Lex cruzou os braços diante do corpo, enquanto Lena mal piscou para a realidade de que todos os homens presentes ainda apontavam armas para ela e seu filho e sequer considerou respirar muito profundamente para não parecer uma ameaça.

-Você me tirou tudo... Tanto... E agora é sua vez - Edge respondeu sem nenhum rodeio - Mas vou começar isso... Por ele - prometeu com a arma levantada contra Conner.

Lena se pôs na frente do filho cobrindo-o dele, mas inutilmente vendo-se cercada, portanto qualquer um dos capangas poderia atirar - Tem ideia do que você fez...?

-Não - ela respondeu - Eu não sei do que está falando...

-Quatro anos não foram apenas para você, Lee - Lex respondeu franzindo o cenho para o apelido.

Kara a chamava assim...  
E ele também. Quando eram crianças.  
Suas memórias ainda eram uma bagunça, algo que parecia ter acontecido ontem poderia ter ocorrido anos atrás...

-Você ainda não se lembra? - Edge riu - Parece que as consequências foram ainda piores, huh? Eu passei os últimos dois anos me preparando para este dia, então por que me preocupar quando tudo está perfeitamente alinhado... deixe-me explicar a você... isso... é sua culpa - Lena continuou a fitá-lo e de volta para Lex que lhe dirigiu um movimento de dar de ombros - Eu tinha tudo para finalmente iniciar a tão esperada revolução... seu irmão me apoiava apesar de tudo, mas quando você se colocou no caminho, os Luthor começaram a discutir se era realmente certo... - e fez um movimento de cabeça apontando para Conner atrás dela - Por causa dele.

-O que?

-Mamãe discordou dos planos - Lex disse simplesmente, mas isso ainda não explicava nada.

Embora sua cabeça ainda latejasse um pouco, Lena apertou os olhos e Edge bufou irritado.

-Eu esperei por isso, Lena... Por quatro anos... eu esperei por isso... por você - Então tirou uma luva que mantinha cobrindo sua mão mostrando a mesma necrosada em carne viva seca, ela sabia o suficiente para saber que sua pele não curaria mais que aquilo, e Lena observou alarmada, sua cabeça latejou porque era como se ele tivesse queimado-a no próprio inferno - Eu mal escapei da explosão vivo... e esse foi o meu preço enquanto que... olhe para você... o mundo não é justo.

-Tenho que concordar... - Lex comentou e Lena olhou para ele de novo.  
Edge balançou a cabeça em uma negativa não se importando nenhum pouco por ela cobrir Conner, a arma mirada em seu coração disposto a transpassá-la se necessário.

-Você me tirou tanto... E é a sua vez de sucumbir. Primeiro o garoto depois a sua querida esposa e então... Para não dizer que não sou misericordioso vou finalmente me divertir matando você e farei isso bem rápido, Luthor.

-Você... tentou... - A imagem dele brilhou em sua visão, lembrando-a daquele dia... onde a ameaça veio literalmente pela porta da frente, destruindo o laboratório para roubar tudo o que ela aprendeu sobre as tecnologias alienigenas que a ajudaram a dar possibilidade de sua gravidez, pois assim poderiam construir um exército... Ela engoliu em seco vendo o brilho feliz nos olhos do homem, quem claramente esperou tanto por isso, e uma última vez... olhou para Lex. Por um instante ela pensou tê-lo visto mexer o incomodado como se fosse apanhar algo em seu paletó, para então ver seus olhos e sua total atenção estavam em seu filho.

Lena viu-se encarando Conner assustado que também olhava seu irmão.

-Lex... - Lena o chamou, embora não conseguisse pronunciar nenhum som de seus lábios.  
Fechou os próprios olhos.

-Lembre-se de como fazer... - Lex disse, Edge tinha uma arma por si mesmo e assentiu.

-Adeus Lena.

Kara.  
Ela só conseguia pensar sobre o quanto perderia de novo... esperando... rezando para que um dia Kara a perdoasse por abandoná-la outra vez.  
Seu coração se acelerou e Lena sentiu-se congelar no momento em que a arma disparou.  
E ela sequer respirou... abrira os olhos em um sobressalto... e se viu encarando-a.

A bala pairava a centímetros de seu rosto... Ela podia ver a forma da pressão do ar movimentando-a e praticamente sentindo o ar quente que a cercava.  
Podia ver em detalhes - ou ao menos o que seus olhos permitiam - a bala prateada... diante de si. Pairando.

-Fascinante... - murmurou Lex em algum momento assustando-a porque isso era real e então ele orientou, a voz calma e em movimentos tranquilos - agora... mande-a de volta.

A bala obedeceu ao comando fazendo o caminho em retorno, mas em um ângulo mais baixo e Edge gritou quando ela explodiu em sua perna, a força do impacto não fora perdido e ele caiu no chão estatelando-se.  
Lena olhou a sua volta tentando entender isso, entretanto, Lex riu.

-Outra Vez! - ordenou seu irmão com ainda mais força e Lena sentiu isso.

No instante em que sua mão foi para trás firmando-se no ombro de Conner, as pequenas mãos dele apertaram em sua camisa e ele afastou-se para olhar a bagunça surpreso para o momento em que os capangas de Edge dispararam e este gritava:

-Matem o menino!

Desesperada, Lena se virou apanhando-o e cobrindo- o com seu próprio corpo protegendo-o o máximo que podia, mais homens gritaram e Lex riu.  
Dois disparos soaram, mas dessa vez, foram os capangas de Lex matando os de Edge e ela olhou para o irmão, seus homens permaneceram imóveis e cientes de que a observavam, mas Lena suspeitava que um único movimento e ainda podiam atirar nela. Foi quando virou-se para o filho e viu um de seus olhos brilharem por um instante quase em um tom de azul-céu como os de Kara e então voltarem ao normal... poderia ter sido a luz?! Não.  
Lena sabia que não... e tocou seu rosto.

-Kon...?

Mas enquanto ela procurava ferimentos nele, ele o fazia procurando nela.

-Você está bem?

-Mamãe... - Sua voz era assustada e confusa, mas ele parecia bem - Eu estou bem... - Ela olhou para Lex acusadoramente.

Ele apenas chutou a arma de Edge para longe que praguejava e xingava e se abaixou ao lado deste.  
A fúria emanava e Lena sequer conseguia lembrar dos capangas do irmão ainda apontando armas para eles.

-Você... planejou isso - Edge cuspiu e xingou baixinho.

Apoiado nos joelhos Lex sorriu assentindo.

-Não me dê o crédito, _ele_ fez tudo sozinho por si mesmo... - Respondeu seu irmão apontando para seu filho - Sempre soube que o garoto teria potencial, mas isso é novo... me pergunto como ele irá se adaptar... e como... Telecinese... Muito interessante... Eu me pergunto... - Ele parou sua divagação como se só agora lembrasse dela ali agora que com Conner nos braços o olhava - Diga, Lena.

-Você sabia...

-Claro que eu sabia, e Kon também... embora a fé que ele tinha em si mesmo não foi tão genuína até este momento em que você estava em perigo... portanto se eu soubesse, teríamos tido esse nível de diversão antes sem precisar de quatro anos de treinamento - Lena sentiu-se estremecer ou provavelmente era Conner e ela balançou a cabeça em um movimento negativo ainda fitando-o incrédula - Ei, você fez bem garoto.

-É por isso que o visitou durante os últimos quatro anos? Para testá-lo...

De alguma forma, muito estupida e sociopata... fazia bastante sentido. A ideia de Conner saltar da sacada da L-Corp, crente que iria conseguir ativar assim seus poderes, e pensou em quando teria acontecido antes... então franziu o cenho.

Era possível...? Mas...  
Ele nunca...

_"Embora a fé que ele tinha em si mesmo não foi tão genuína até este momento em que você estava em perigo..."_

Lena quase sorriu, se não fosse pela adrenalina, talvez ela teria.  
Mas apenas o abraçou com mais força contra si agradecendo-o mentalmente, pois isso a fez lembrar-se que ele também era como Kara...  
E ela sempre soube disso.

-Talvez... - Lex respondeu vagamente cortando suas memórias, infelizmente era mais do que ela poderia esperar e olhou para Conner ainda em seus braços e estremecendo para a discussão que tinha com seu irmão. Lena respirou fundo tocando seu rosto para que a fitasse. - Você pode ser grande, sabe disso não é? Você é um Luthor...

-Sinto muito... eu queria... poder fazer como...

-Não sinta querido - Lena o cortou suavemente - Não me importo se você tem poderes ou não, Kon... nem Kara. Eu me importo com você - ela sorriu tristemente lembrando-se de que havia construido a armadura para ele, disposta a deixar-lhe a escolha de talvez ser um herói como ela algum dia se conseguisse ou não usar seus poderes kriptonianos como Kara... mas ele era seu tudo, e o amava tanto independente do que ele escolhesse - Eu quero que você seja feliz, amor... nós queremos. Ok?

Seu filho a olhou sem responder nada, e um resmungo baixo no chão chamou suas atenções.  
Era Edge. O ferimento em sua perna era um palmo abaixo do joelho onde ele segurava as mãos já ensanguentadas e resmungou:

-Eu devia saber, Lex... que você iria me trair ou me usar... claramente ambos. Por que não estou exatamente surpreso?

-Sim você devia... - Lex estava de pé agora, as mãos de volta aos bolsos em sua postura relaxada e calma - Uma última lição Edge. Confie desconfiando... Minha mãe me ensinou isso... - Ele respondeu sinceramente encarando-a com um suspiro e Lena não compreendeu aquele olhar - Você devia aprender isso também irmãzinha.

-Você não deveria... - Lena sentia-se lívida, mas aquele olhar, ela conseguia reconhecer alguma coisa dele de sua infância e a impressão lhe pressionava o peito com força. E sequer conseguia mover-se agora - Lena?

Ela lembrava. Tudo piscou em sua cabeça como se durasse um mero momento. Um segundo.  
O olhar de Lex ficou duro em reflexo ao seu... e ele pediu em tom autoritário que não se recordava desde que tinha doze anos:

-Cubra os olhos dele, Lena - Lex engatilhou a arma.

Lena obedeceu.

-Seu maldito filho da puta... - Praguejou Edge rindo sem humor algum olhando seu irmão nos olhos.

-Ao menos no fim, você deixa seu orgulho vir Edge.

-Por que?

-Você ainda pergunta...? Você achou mesmo que eu iria deixar isso para lá, Morgan...? - Lex perguntou segurando a arma que tirara de seu paletó e declarou friamente - Você matou minha mãe... você também passou por cima das minhas ordens e tentou matar Lena.

-Ela se recusou a me entregar a pesquisa... - Ele riu - E você imbecil, a teve contigo por quatro anos... - ele apontou para ela, Lena sabia que referindo-se a Conner e o pressionou com um pouco mais de força contra si esperando.

-É... eu tive - Lex respondeu engatilhando a arma. Lena girou com Conner para longe daquela visão fechando seus olhos no processo, ela estremeceu quando o disparo foi feito, e sentiu que tudo a sua volta não existia... os sons desapareceram sua cabeça continuava latejando e ela estremeceu.

Edge estava morto.

E ela se lembrava...  
Foi quando uma forma em negro desceu sobre eles socando a todos sem nenhum cuidado ou incômodo.

Cada homem foi ao chão rápido demais, exceto por Lex. Quando ela parou gritando ao alcançar seu irmão Lena viu a sobrinha caindo de joelhos e tentando inutilmente se apoiar e ficar de pé. Ela girou protegendo o filho de novo e Ruby xingou audível agora no chão no momento em que Lex tirou o anel de kriptonita do dedo segurando a pedra feliz contra ela. Conner arfou de repente cansado em seus braços e Lena o olhou quase surpresa também.  
Lex sorriu para a cena piscando-lhe e afastando-se deles.

Ele era o último de pé.  
E então lançou-lhes a pedra a seus pés, e Lena desceu Conner para o chão e correu até a mesma chutando-a para longe.

-Ruby... - chamou-a e ela tentou ficar de pé, mas com um olhar grogue caiu sentada encarando-a e arfando e Lena olhou para Conner que suava - fique aqui com Ruby.

-Tia Lena...

-Fique aqui - ela estendeu a mão apanhando uma arma e a engatilhou, então ficou de pé olhando-os - Você vai ficar bem... Kon?

Ele assentiu parecendo cansado pela kriptonita, mas obedeceu.  
Lena seguiu Lex, ela precisava parar com tudo isso... Precisava pará-lo.  
Mas tudo era tão claro... Tão vivido que a sensação em seu peito, a pressão aumentavam momentaneamente seu pânico e ela ignorou ainda assim.  
Vislumbres do passado piscavam em suas memórias e Lena apertou os olhos.  
O começo de seu relacionamento com Kara, seu primeiro beijo no elevador... A revelação, Kara em kriptonita vermelha, a primeira noite juntas...  
Os amigos que também se tornaram os seus, sua família... Seu casamento.

Conner.  
A ameaça, o atentado, a distração... Edge tentando matá-la, sua mãe... o incidente, a armadura.  
... Tudo estava de volta.  
Tudo. Uma sensação estranha em seu peito parecia disputar com a enxaqueca iminente que ameaçava vir, mas ela tentou mantê-la, pois se lembrava. De cada coisa... cada detalhe... tudo. Especialmente os nanorobôs em sua pesquisa que usou contra Edge antes de correr para a plataforma e encontrar sua mãe... os efeitos da perda de memória já a afetavam... E ela freou em um largo corredor quando Lex parou diante de uma porta de metal encarando-a.  
A arma apontada contra seu peito e ela engatilhou a sua erguendo-a contra ele.  
Era isso então... sempre estaria contra seu irmão, mesmo quando ele não apenas salvou a vida dela e de seu filho?!

-Deixe-me ir.

-Sabe que não posso fazer isso, Lex...

-Você está segura. Kara está... Kon também. Deixe-me ir, Lena.

Kara está...?

-Por que, Lex...?

Ele a fitou curioso.  
E então sorriu.

-Você se lembra de tudo agora? - Lena não respondeu, ela permitiu que a pergunta pairasse, ele tiraria suas próprias conclusões - Eu disse isso a você uma vez... Olhe para si mesma irmãzinha. Somos diferentes.

-Você é meu irmão.

-Isso quer dizer que não está mais zangada por Kon esconder seus poderes? - Lena o encarou nervosa - foi o que pensei... Você ainda é muito expressiva, Lena... mas em defesa dele, o garoto é tão inseguro quanto você e Kara juntos, e ele pensava que nunca poderia usá-los quando quisesse... nem entendê-los desde o salto - ele suspirou -Quando ele viu o quão preocupada Kara ficou... o quão quebrada ela parecia com a simples idéia de perdê-lo como você... isso literalmente o desligou - Lena o fitou - Embora... - Ele disse suspirando e levantou a arma para o alto só que em sinal de desarme, Lena franziu o cenho confusa e então a sentiu antes de vê-la - acho que dessa vez não ficarei muito tempo na prisão... Afinal, será que eles poderiam me manter lá sendo que sou o homem que protegeu a irmã e o filho de um psicopata... Supergirl?  
Lena engoliu quando Kara literalmente apareceu na sua frente descendo para o chão, o som de metal ressoando ao bater no chão. Ela sequer sentiu o ar movimentar-se era como se Kara apenas tivesse aparecido ali... servindo como um escudo protetor e respirou pesadamente.

Olhando para suas costas, Lena reconheceu sua armadura...  
O projeto Zero. Para Conner.

-Ou devemos mudar esse nome...? - Lex parecia genuinamente irônico hoje, e Lena percebeu o porquê. Ela avistou a pequena trupe de jornalistas já fotógrando e filmando a cena ao longe já que haviam parado na porta aberta da garagem do galpão. Civis em seus celulares... claro - Já posso ver as notícias: A agora Superwoman... Detém Lex Luthor - e riu - acho que a terra enfim pode tê-la de volta, filha de kripton. Ainda melhor e mais... afiada.

-Supergirl?

-Supergirl!

-Supergirl!

As vozes entoavam a sua volta, e Lena tinha abaixado sua arma quando Lex relaxou visivelmente.  
Ele então levantou os braços em sinal de desarme e suspirou, a arma caiu no chão e seu irmão estendeu os braços para Kara que o segurou girando-o e mantendo-o preso.

-Senhora Luthor-Danvers....? - Kara gaguejou seu rosto não estava coberto pelo capacete, mas a nova armadura assentara-lhe perfeitamente e ela viu em seus olhos o desejo de abraçá-la. Lena sorriu a arma ainda em mãos, mas agora não havia uma ameaça e suspirou lhe dando um aceno de cabeça.

-Leve-o - Pediu praticamente sentindo seu corpo ir na direção dela. Precisava tocar Kara e com a voz rouca implorou - e por favor... Traga minha esposa aqui, e diga a ela que estamos seguros... Que Kon e eu estamos a salvo.

Com um aceno de cabeça ela respondeu-lhe e então estendeu a mão. Lena segurou seu braço incapaz de parar a si mesma mesmo que fosse um gesto tão insignificante para o que ela realmente queria que era apenas beijá-la sem sentido, e sentiu-a responder com a sua própria vendo-a engolir em seco, seus dedos dedilhando seu braço como em um cumprimento inquieto e sorriu.

-Quem diria huh...? - Lex perguntou e naquele momento as duas o encararam pelo tom irônico a outra mão de Kara mantendo-o firme em um aperto - um Luthor e um super juntos.

* * *

 

_Mais tarde..._

BATMAN TINHA SEUS OLHOS ATENTOS A LEX.

Embora algemado, o homem era mais perigoso que a própria liga da justiça poderia lidar com... sem falar que de novo, ele conseguiu mantê-los distraídos enquanto levava Lena e Conner, e apesar de no fim tê-los ajudado, ele sabia por experiência o quanto isso podia terminar mal... Momentaneamente, ele olhou para sua esposa que lhe dirigiu uma expressão cansada e sincera sobre toda a bagunça causada pela Red Kara e respirou fundo enquanto ele passou rapidamente o olhar para cada membro de corpo presente no espaço e então o som do chicotear de uma capa o distraiu para a esquerda:

-Estarei acompanhando tudo... - Ele disse ao Superman que parecia recuperado depois de toda a batalha com Kara.

O que mais havia lhe pesado eram as palavras de sua prima, jogadas a ele pelo que Clark talvez já soubesse, mas não fazia menos difícil de ouvir. Batman ouviu por si mesmo boa parte do diálogo, e Kara não estava se segurando na batalha... não. Ela ia com toda a fúria e sentimentos reprimidos gritando-lhe que ele a abandonara quando criança, que eles deviam ter ficado juntos, que não era apenas sobre salvá-lo, e sim mantê-lo kriptoniano... e ele não gostava de pensar no que teria acontecido se Jon não tivesse interferido e ajudado o pai, e claro... Damian, e os outros.

E quase sorriu orgulhoso. Quase.  
Sempre lhe dava um sentimento quando pensava sobre o quanto Diana o havia mudado... mas ele ainda era o Batman, e não deixava isso transparecer a seus inimigos.

Notou o olhar de Superman distraído a distância, felizmente Lex estava dentro de um furgão esperando instruções para partir, e ele não podia vê-la, mas Batman sim, e olhou na direção da Supergirl... ou o que quer que seja o codinome de Kara agora, na armadura de Lena em preto e vermelho, o traje definitivamente se adaptava a sua forma e curvas, e ela estava bonita, o cabelo curto e levemente bagunçado, a postura segura ainda assim inquieta falando com Lois e os jornalistas. Então ela se foi, e Lois virou-se para a câmera dando notas e observações, felizmente ele já tinha uma equipe preparada para arrumar toda a bagunça e tentar consertar rapidamente o que fora estragado, não foram cinco minutos depois que Kara surgiu em uma calça cinzenta, mocassins, usando um suéter branco e os óculos no rosto com o cabelo preso em um coque e alguns fios soltos... Lutando para um caminhar humanamente possível ela enfim alcançou Lena em um abraço apertado que ainda estava segurando Conner. Os dois estavam com Jon que sorriu para a cena e então subiu para os céus e Damian que apenas saiu deixando-as.

Batman conhecia aquilo... Acabou.  
Por ora tudo acabou.  
E ele adoraria manter essa paz e calmaria o máximo de tempo que pudesse.

 _-Mantenha os repórteres sob observação... Lois conseguiu um furo e ainda a atenção deles_ \- Disse Superman - _B5 e Dreamer estão cuidando de limpar a área... Felicity e Cisco estão verificando as câmeras de segurança..._

-O que foi ao ar? - Ele perguntou.

 _-Nada foi ao ar..._ \- declarou Batwoman de algum lugar, e Bruce a avistou a distância, com um aceno de cabeça, sua prima estava indo de novo para longe e ele a observou subir na direção do jetlag - E eu não sei vocês, mas vou passar a comemoração...

_-Pena... por que?_

_-Tenho um encontro. Vejo vocês mais tarde._

Bruce respirou fundo de novo e sorriu.

-Tudo bem?

_-Tudo ótimo... me atualizem depois. Batwoman desligando._

Damian não estava à vista, nem mesmo a liga jovem.  
Ele pensou sobre a pergunta de Donna há seis anos quando se viram em meio a um enfrentamento.

 _-Estão todos bem?_ \- Era a voz do Asa Noturna - _Quero um reporte direto em duas horas no máximo... podem enviar ao e-mail do monitor._

 _-Robin desligando_ \- Damian foi o primeiro a falar, um tom divertido.

 _-Red Robin também..._ \- Este era Tim.

 _-Ei, festa hoje para celebrarmos, huh? Por favor, cerveja e petiscos. Capuz vermelho fora_ \- Jason...

 _-Eu adoraria uma bebida, se ela pudesse fazer efeito_ \- Suspirou Jon - _Sinto como se tivesse sido atingido por um trem de carga... e eu sei muito bem o sentimento, nada legal. Superboy desligando também._

 _-Você só tem quinze anos_ \- Veio a voz de Ravena - _Mas acho que uma boa comida e refrigerante serão ótimos._

 _-Por mim é perfeito_ \- Ruby respondeu soltando o ar levemente - _Nos vemos._

 _-Acho que temos tudo ok então..._ \- Veio a voz de William no comunicador - _Alguém conhece um bom restaurante na cidade?_

 _-Posso ter muitas boas ideias..._ \- Riu Alex no comunicador e Batman a viu pressionando o mesmo no ouvido para falar, ela olhou para Sam e J'onn que estava sentado em uma maca também em sua forma humana e parecendo saudável e sorriu para ele - _Mas vamos discutir isso mais tarde... um banho e um descanso também farão um trabalho excelente._

 

_"Vocês podem dizer que são amigos... Como nós? Vocês realmente podem dizer que protegeriam uns aos outros da mesma forma que fazemos...?"_

 

Foi Donna quem perguntou isso a ele, e naquela época, e com um _incômodo_ , Batman sabia que a resposta era não.  
Agora... E ele olhou de novo a sua volta, todos imersos em seus próprios mundos, era a vez da Mulher-Maravilha quem falava com os repórteres.  
Lois parecia realmente em seu habitat na entrevista... assim como Diana.

 _-Ei, vejam a reportagem do Planeta Diário da minha mãe, as tias Kara e Lena são fotogênicas_ \- veio a voz de Jon no fone de ouvido e sentiu sua sobrancelha arquear em resposta quase sorrindo também para isso porque é claro que a comunicação não tinha sido desligada _\- além de a primeira ter um ótimo gancho de direita..._

 _-Fato_ \- concordou Donna divertida. Suas vestimentas eram prateadas, conhecida como Tróia, ela estava toda a vontade observando a cena esperando sua "carona" para partir qual Batman sabia ser Asa Noturna... - _Mas... experimente fazer uma luta contra a Supergirl em pleno vôo... você definitivamente vai querer ficar no chão._

 _-Talvez na próxima... Acho que eu preferia alguma kriptonita agora_ \- Disse Jon - _Ou talvez não... sinto como se alguém tivesse pegado um punhado de pedras e batido uma contra a outra por dentro do meu cérebro e... ai._   _Dói_. 

-Você é dramático - Murmurou Ravena - Aposto que é canceriano...

 _-Ei..._ \- comentou Felicity - _Ok... justo o suficiente, Jon. Vá comer alguma coisa com o Flash, ok?_

-Já estamos tomando sorvete...

Isso fez o Superman sorrir.

 _-Aposto que é uma visão interessante..._ \- Falou Asa Noturna - _Para as pessoas da cidade olharem vocês sentados em alguma mesa tomando sorvete._

_-Nah, estamos num edifício bem alto e mal dá pra ver a gente aqui em cima... a interpol. Isso é interpol?_

_-Nem sei_ \- Comentou o Flash ao fundo. 

 _-Cara, você foi um inútil a luta toda... como é que ela conseguiu te desacordar...?_ \- Perguntou Cisco. 

_-Fui pego desprevenido, ok? Como disse o Jon, ela tem um bom gancho de direita..._

_-Mas você está bem?_

_-Tô legal... mas aposto que kriptonita não doeria tanto._

_-Como uma Luthor, acho que posso arranjar isso..._ \- Respondeu Lena e ele ouviu a diversão atada por trás de seu tom _\- Kara pede sinceras desculpas a você, Flash..._

_-Diga a ela que está tudo bem... mas que me deve um X-Burguer duplo com queijo e azeitonas. Muitas azeitonas... e batatas fritas extras._

_-Ei posso ter um desse também? - Perguntou Jon._

Houve uma breve pausa.

 _-Feito - Lena riu... Eu nem sei como agradecer vocês..._ \- Batman notou que ela estava de costas para ele, e pôde ver a mão de Kara segurando a sua, o filho em seus braços descansando sobre seu ombro de olhos fechados - _Todos vocês o suficiente..._ nós _não sabemos como. Além de desculpar..._

 _-Sim -_ Veio o tom de Kara do outro lado, mas ela não disse mais nada que isso, Batman a conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto a culpa pesava sobre ela. 

-Você está segura - Ele finalmente tocou seu comunicador deixando a afirmação passar por todos em concordância e viu os ombros de Lena relaxarem visivelmente, pois finalmente a encontrou com Kara em um espaço cercadas por Felicity e Oliver, além de Clark que virou também para tê-lo em seu campo de visão um olhar conhecedor e grato em suas feições, e ele observou quando Lex bocejou escorado contra a van parecendo cansado e tranquilo como não se lembrava de vê-lo, mas manteve isso.

Com um olhar ao Superman, Batman virou para ficar mais à vontade, e notou Diana se afastar dos jornalistas batendo em seu próprio comunicador:

_-Como está Kon?_

_-Bem..._ \- Kara quem respondeu.

_-Então... ele tem poderes?_

Bruce arqueou a sobrancelha para isso. Isso era novo.  
E não levou muito tempo para virar conhecimento geral...

Especialmente porque houveram muitos coros de todos os membros perguntando "o que?" ou "como assim?" especialmente um empolgado Jon e não foi possível registrar nem responder ninguém e Lena lhe deu um olhar claramente confusa e surpresa por si mesma...

 _-Gente... Vocês estão tagarelando no canal principal -_ era Oliver suspirando pesadamente e ele sabia que o mesmo tinha pego o comunicador da esposa ou do filho já que tinha saído há uma meia hora, embora seu tom fosse divertido provavelmente por ter escutado cada linha da conversa nos últimos dez minutos - _Ei Luthor_ \- Ele não podia mais contar quantas vezes Lena se empertigava ao ouvir seu sobrenome, sua postura era ereta e armada como se esperasse a retaliação, mas o tom divertido lhe trouxe uma confusão porque Oliver riu ainda falando para todos ouvissem mesmo que Lena e Kara estivessem na sua frente - _Você e sua esposa nos devem uma rodada de uma ótima bebida eu espero que alcoólica aos maiores de idade, pelo menos uma por cada costela quebrada ou hematoma.._. - Ele gemeu dramaticamente especialmente com Felicity socando seu ombro - não sou muito exigente, mas estou _faminto_.

 _-Ou apenas uma volta nos laboratórios da L-Corp..._ \- Completou Felicity no fundo. Definitivamente Oliver pegou seu comunicador _\- Você sabe... puramente pela ciência..._

 _-Mãe..._ \- Willian suspirou enquanto os outros inclusive as Danvers-Luthor riram, e Batman dessa vez desligou sua comunicação virando-se de novo para Lex.

Ainda sentado no banco e escorado na van, ele tinha as mãos algemadas no colo e parecia cansado...  
Mas Batman sabia que era uma faixada. Sentindo o olhar do Superman, os dois passaram a observá-lo.

-Você também está mais macio, Morcego - Ele levantou a cabeça com suavidade encarando-o de volta para a provocação, mas foi o "também" que chamou sua atenção.

Afinal, Lex havia matado o homem que matou sua mãe e protegido Lena. Seus métodos não foram exatamente convencionais e certos, mas ainda assim interessantes especialmente visto que ele sabia que acabaria sendo capturado... Além de fazê-lo chamar a jovem liga...  
Batman tinha então sua resposta.

-Então seu plano era testar o que poderíamos fazer para tê-las em segurança?

-Dejá-vú, huh? Embora bem sucedido agora... para nós dois.

-Você estava preocupado com Lena - Disse o Superman.

-Por quatro anos eu realmente pensei que a tinha perdido... e então tinha Kon... - Batman quase pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto - Bem, eu estou ansioso para mais... - Quando ele viu que nenhum dos dois responderia deu de ombros - O que eu posso dizer? - O Luthor dramatizou, as mãos nas algemas em uma tentativa de levantá-las apenas para causar efeito, mas preso não poderia fazer nada além de um som metálico com elas - Lena é minha única família. E Conner, claro... mesmo que kriptoniano. E eu ainda odeio kriptonianos. Felizmente ele é apenas meio kriptoniano. 

Batman apenas continuou a olhá-lo.

Batman sabia agora. A perda de memória de Lena foi que para afastar Edge ela tentou se defender com nanorobôs, mas eles eram experimentais, e tinham alguma droga que a deixaram confusa... assim como Edge que também perdeu a memória, só que Lena foi muito mais afetada. Ela perdeu muito sangue com a ferida e quase morreu.  
Se não fosse a armadura ela teria morrido, infelizmente agravou seu estado... e a perda de memória.

-Você matou três pessoas esta noite, Lex.

-Me diga o que você faria quando estivesse diante do assassino de seu pai, Superman... - Lex respondeu olhando-o afiado - E talvez você possa entender como me sinto... ele entende - E o encarou - Embora suas decisões sejam completamente distintas - E riu amargurado suspirando então - Você não entede... - Lex abaixou o olhar para longe deles - nenhum de vocês iria.

-Ao contrário... - Era a voz de Lena atrás dele e Batman apenas deu um passo para trás para que ela tivesse a visão clara do irmão preso na van e encarando-a de volta surpreso, mas também curioso - Eu sei exatamente como se sente... E isso me custou quatro anos Lex, mas nem mais um minuto...

-Não há de quê - Ele sorriu fechando os olhos e recostando-se contra a van de novo, e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu nunca quis que as coisas terminassem assim... para você.

Ele permaneceu com os olhos fechados, mas um sorriso veio a seu rosto.

-Não terminaram, Lena - Batman realmente não se lembra de ver o Luthor tão relaxado. Talvez porque pela primeira vez, ele não estivesse tentando posar, e de fato realmente se sentisse assim - Além do mais, é minha escolha.

O homem sorriu.  
A ironia e provocação Luthor ali, entretanto, Batman também reconheceu a empatia, e ele abriu os olhos observando a irmã agora.

-Até a próxima visita então, Lee... tenho uma prisão para ir.

Com um suave toque no ombro da Luthor, Batman notou Kara aproximando-se da esposa, sua mão na dela e fechou as portas e então levantou os olhos para o Superman.  
As sirenes foram ligadas e além de Lex o restante dos capangas feridos nas ambulâncias, foram levados diretamente a Iron Heigts.

Foram três mortes. Morgan Edge e seus dois homens. Alvejados pelos de Lex. Batman tinha seus nomes e vendo que os membros da liga tinham tudo sob controle, decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho, dando um olhar aliviado a Conner de volta aos braços da mãe... Feliz.

Ele notou que Lena estava diferente... e perguntou-se o quanto ela lembrava. Virou o rosto para uma rara visão e franziu o cenho para notar não apenas Ruby de pé, como também Dick, Jon e Oliver. Eles cercavam alguma coisa... ou alguém.  
Batman caminhou até lá calmamente, perdendo o momento em que as Sras. Danvers-Luthor o observavam a distância e franziu o cenho ao notar Damian no chão.

Diana parada próxima a cabeça do filho de pé os braços cruzados e encarando-o. Seu filho estava deitado, a roupa de Robin suja de fuligem, rasgada na manga e panturrilha, o que parecia ser a marca de uma queimadura em seu antebraço, mas ele parecia... inocente. Em seus quinze anos fazendo-o pensar porque sua posição aparentava tentar fazer um anjo na neve.

Embora vestido como seu alter ego, em seus quatorze anos, o rapaz então abriu os olhos por trás da máscara e sorriu para ele e Diana.

-O que está fazendo? - Diana perguntou confusa e Damian deu de ombros.

-Tirando um momento... vocês deviam fazer o mesmo - Desconsiderando a todos, ele fechou os olhos de novo e Oliver riu cruzando os braços diante do corpo encarando-o.

Ele parecia melhor, apenas cansado.

-Ei morcego... já pensou em adotar?

Então para seu completo horror, Diana deitou ao lado de Damian, as mãos sobre o estômago e sorriu

-Isso é bom...

-Né?

Batman notou que as pessoas ainda na cena não apenas começaram a falar como também a fotografar, Ruby e Jon seguiram seu exemplo, o Superboy estava todo esparramado respirando fundo dramaticamente e ele viu a confusão em Lois a distância, quando Diana abriu os olhos e respirou fundo dizendo:

-O céu está bonito...

-Sim... - Damian respondeu embora seus olhos estivessem fechados e tocou em seu comunicador fazendo-o notar que o havia desligado durante todo aquele tempo até agora

\- Espero que não tenhamos desapontado vocês hoje.

-Não desapontaram... - Diana disse, embora ela tivesse se sentado e observando-o ainda de olhos fechados viu o filho soltar o ar que não sabia estar segurando. Batman não se surpreendia o quanto sua esposa conseguiu alcançar Damian, pois seu filho e ele eram tão parecidos... suas personalidades teimosas e receios, seus medos e inseguranças... e ela a amava ainda mais por amá-lo também, mesmo que fizesse isso sem nenhum esforço - Parece que a liga tem muito para limpar hoje...

 _-Desculpem..._ \- veio a voz de Kara e ele notou que ela havia sumido de vista com Lena, provavelmente voltando a Kon com Alex e Sam - _Eu não... queria ter feito nada disso, eu sinto muito._

-Estamos bem - veio a voz de Superman que moveu o braço como que para relaxar o ombro - Eu tenho que dizer isso, você está sempre em forma...

-Uma grande guerreira - concordou Diana.

 _-Batman... A L-Corp vai se disponibilizar e auxiliar no que for necessário_  a vocês, _como um agradecimento por tudo... enfim_ \- Lena respondeu prontamente e Sam concordou voluntariando para o auxilio.  

 _-Além do mais, fizemos tudo isso porque queríamos_ \- Veio a voz de Asa Noturna - _Vocês são nossa família também. Lena... Kara._

 _-Ele tem razão_ \- Concordou Superman. 

 _-E faríamos tudo de novo, e de novo, tanto quanto sabemos que vocês também_ \- Concluiu Oliver.

 _-Obrigada... todos vocês -_ Kara disse em um tom emocionado. 

 _-Sempre_ \- Ele conseguiu identificar a voz de J'onn, Alex, Superman, Jon e até mesmo Damian. 

 _-Ei que tal aquela bebida...?_ \- Donna perguntou também pelo comunicador para aliviar o silêncio confortável. 

 _-Amanhã..._ \- Jon e Ruby responderam ainda deitados no chão, relaxados e de olhos fechados e ele respirou fundo dramaticamente fazendo-os rir - _Eu tô cansadão agora, vocês não?_

 _-Tenho que concordar que essa é a melhor ideia do dia -_ Falou Oliver. 

- _Amanhã_ \- Confirmou Damian.

-Bem... - Batman estendeu a mão para o filho que o observou com a sobrancelha arqueada - Gotham ainda pode precisar de seu herói...

Em um sorriso mínimo, ele assentiu e ergueu a mão permitindo-lhe puxá-lo.

-Gotham sempre terá a Bat família para protegê-la - entoou Damian. Não se incomodando com a platéia, Diana deu um beijo na bochecha de Damian e parou ao lado de Batman e ele quase a puxou para si beijando-a ali também. 

-Batman para a Torre de Vigilância... estamos prontos para ir para casa.

 _-Oh... agora sim... Eu preciso de um banho quente_ \- Falou Oliver.

 _-Dois_ \- Concordou Asa Noturna bocejando - _E um sono talvez._

-Se estão bem com isso porque eu estou, então amanhã terei uma surpresa... - A voz de Lena os fez parar para ouvi-la - Mas antes de tudo... obrigada a todos de novo. De verdade... muito... obrigada - sua voz se tornou emotiva, e nenhum deles se incomodava.

-Sim... - Veio a voz infantil de Conner no comunicador - Obrigado.

-Ao contrário, sejam bem-vindos de volta, Kon... e tia Lena - Respondeu Jon - Além do mais... - ele olhou para cada um e Damian conhecedor finalizou:

-Para que servem os amigos?

* * *

 **APARTAMENTO DE LENA, KARA E KON  
** **12 AM**

LENA NÃO CONSEGUIA DORMIR.

E ela não era a única, havia saído da cama e ido para a cozinha para um copo de água, e ficou ali de pé segurando-o por um momento... segurando a si mesma. E mordendo o lábio inferior, ela sorriu quando sentiu o abraço de Kara e relaxou virando e escorando a cabeça contra o ombro da esposa sentindo-a embalá-la suavemente. Fechou os olhos admitindo para si mesma o quão cansava estava. A respiração quente de Kara em seu pescoço, ainda que as duas estivessem no escuro, a claridade vinda do corredor era o suficiente para iluminar o espaço, e Lena tinha ficado a última meia hora parada, observando a figura de Conner em sua cama qual ambas se recusaram a deixá-lo sozinho, vendo a respiração contínua e calma dele.

-Você está bem? - Kara perguntou pressionando as um beijo em seu pescoço e Lena respirou fundo apoiando-se nela com tudo o que tinha.

Ela se lembrava.  
Havia discutido com sua mãe duas semanas antes, com um novo pedido do governo não apenas todo o equipamento de Krypton como também tudo o que possuíam dos Daxamitas, e todos os aliens que haviam descido a terra seria obrigatoriamente entregue. E quando a proposta sobre o uso das máquinas havia sido refeita para que eles produzissem em massa soldados híbridos em prol do Estado, ela e Bruce Wayne foram os primeiros a se negarem a isso e então toda a liga. Lena no entanto sabia que seu irmão estava por trás disso, e com o apoio dos aliens e a própria Supergirl eles haviam enterrado a história... ela ainda estava grávida de Conner.

E tudo foi esquecido.

Aparentemente... mas quando naquela noite... durante o ataque da Liga da Injustiça por assim dizer, todos estavam longe, ela tinha algumas anotações e acompanhamentos sobre o procedimento do nascimento de seu filho em seu laboratório, e ninguém menos que o novo Secretário, Morgan Edge lhe exigiu tudo com armas apontadas para ela e seus funcionarios. Lena se recusou e tudo se transformou em uma bagunça... conseguindo fugir dele, para então ter seu laboratório invadido pelo homem que além de esfaqueá-la foi o responsável pela morte de Lillian... E para silenciá-lo aplicou nele a droga para que apagasse sua memória...  
... e também a dela mesma.

Então...

-Defina... bem - ela sussurrou de volta apertando Kara contra si e respirando contra seu cabelo e a sentiu beijar o topo de sua cabeça, olhando de novo para a forma de Conner deitado esparramado na cama com as cobertas afastadas para longe... ele era todo Kara - Não consigo dormir.

-Sei bem como é isso.

-Eu me lembro de tudo - Lena sussurrou baixo, Kara sequer se mexeu e se afastou para encará-la.

-Eu sei...

-Como você...?

Ela sorriu.

-No começo era difícil reconhecer você como você... - Kara admitiu segurando uma de suas mãos e fechando-a entrelaçando seus dedos - Só que era você, e só isso já me apavorava... - ela tocou seu nariz no dela e Lena respirou calma com a demonstração de carinho - E sempre foi você, Lena... e agora você está... mais segura de si - ela sorriu fitando-a, ainda que estivesse escuro, Lena tinha um vislumbre de seu rosto pela claridade vinda do corredor, e Kara sorriu - Eu não sei explicar isso muito bem...

-Eu entendi... - Lena sorriu.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo... - ela respondeu quando Kara a beijou suavemente - Vamos voltar para a cama... está frio - E beijou sua bochecha

-Você está bem? - Ela conseguiu perguntar de volta vendo o rosto de Kara se contorcer um pouco, mas ela assentiu sorrindo.

-Eu estou sem meus poderes por ora... mas você e Kon estão seguros, então...

-Kara...

-Também não sei muito bem como definir isso.

-Justo - Lena segurou seu rosto e a puxou para um beijo provocando-a e levando-a para trás em passos firmes, sorrindo satisfeita quando Kara gemeu segurando-a pela cintura, mas agora incapaz de reter o maior controle, pois não tinha seus poderes para isso - Vamos para a cama...

Ela gemeu fazendo-a rir.

-Você é uma provocação... - e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, ela aproximou-se puxando as cobertas e se ajeitando de um lado e observou Kara fazer o mesmo do outro embrulhando Conner entre elas que acordou um pouco confuso olhando de uma para a outra, e então sorriu para elas mexendo-se até que conseguiu segurar a mão de cada uma e elas o apertaram fazendo-o rir.

-Sanduiche de Kon... - Kara murmurou dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

-Mamãe...

-Durma amor - Lena deu outro beijo e o sentiu abraçá-la enquanto Kara também se aproximava para ficarem os três aconchecados e confortáveis - Amo você.

-Amo. Vocês também... - ele murmurou sonolento e ela levantou os olhos para Kara que devolveu-lhe uma expressão igual e fechou-os surpreendendo-se com a rapidez qual foi capaz de adormecer.

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

**NATIONAL CITY**  
**3: 14 PM**

-ISSO É MUITO ERRADO - O tom de Ruby não passou despercebido por eles, e Alex riu quando Sam segurou o braço da filha puxando-a para sentar-se e olharem a TV ligada para a principal entrevista - Você disse a tia Lena que continua usando a sala dela como cinema?

-Relaxe, ok?

-Vou considerar isso um não... - Ruby respondeu suspirando.

-Ei criança, relaxe - Alex entoou pegando um punhado de pipoca e lançando nas duas - Você, pare de ficar cortando-a. Ela agora é a Supergirl.

-Mãe... - Ruby suspirou.

-E você, relaxe. Sei que Winn e Lena desenharam o novo traje para você, e que você está nas nuvens, mas ainda somos suas mães, e dizemos: relaxe. Agora senta.

-Por que ela ouve você? - Sam perguntou em falsa ofensa. Alex sorriu escorando contra ela e definitivamente relaxando.

-Você é a mãe divertida.

Ela riu, fazendo-a sorrir para a calorosa sensação. Ruby esticou-se para roubar um pouco de pipoca delas.

-Quando Cat me entrevistou... Vocês não estavam em todo esse alvocoço...

-Quando Cat te entrevistou as especulações já estavam aí. O Superboy usa a capa que pertenceu a Kara quando ela era a Supergirl e você como Kara usa agora um traje mais detalhado ainda com o S no peito, mas um design único que são os desenhos do traje marcando-o como uma armadura exatamente como a Kara naquele dia...

-Projetado pela L-Corp...

-E Lena tem orgulho disso - Sam respondeu - Ela conseguiu adaptar a tecnologia suficiente para mantê-la dentro da comunicação, e ainda aumentou seu scanner...

-Eu sei mãe... - Ruby respondeu sorrindo e Alex jogou pipoca nas duas.

-Parem com o papo nerd. Deixem isso para p dia que formos ver Kara e Lena...

-Estamos fazendo bagunça... - Ruby murmurou para o que ela e Sam ignoraram.

-Você está incrível na nova roupa Rubs... Já te dissemos isso.

-Sim...

-A supergirl morena vai conseguir conquistar e cativar o público também.

-Eu li um artigo que especulam que você é filha da Kara... E por isso herdou seu manto assim como o Jon é filho do Superman.

-Onde dizem isso?

-Não me lembro da revista... Kara me mostrou isso há dois dias.

-Mãe...

-Vou achar isso depois... - Ela prometeu rindo e então eles olharam para a TV.

O breve anúncio de que logo a "Super" seria apresentada por Cat Grant.  
Visto que esta a trouxe para a mídia quase dez anos atrás... Era justo representá-la de novo.

-Kara também tem um novo traje, não é? - Sam perguntou distraída com a TV. Alex quase riu ao dizer:

-Yep... Ela usa calças agora - quando sentiu o olhar da esposa e a filha deu de ombros - Kara ficou anos no escuro... Era justo que ela adaptasse sem a estúpida saia de líder de torcida.

-Meu novo traje tem uma saia...

-Collant - Alex corrigiu - Eu ajudei Winn a desenhar pessoalmente... E fizemos sua capa com fibra de seda Novay... Resistente a qualquer metal, fogo, ácido e gelo... - Alex declarou quase ofendida e viu o sorriso de Ruby fazendo-a jogar mais pipoca na filha.

O traje de Ruby era o clássico azul e vermelho também. Sendo o primeiro em um tom mais claro do que o dos garotos, um azul céu, o collant tinha as marcações de ombreiras como uma armadura, e as linhas como btaceletes, além de um cinto vinho que combinava com o S em seu peito, a capa mais curta era colocada de lado como um xale, ela mal cobria suas costas e Ruby usava botas baixas e seu longo cabelo ficou preso suavemente como o de Sam quando era Reign - Isso me lembra... Lena quer você na L-corp amanhã. Ela tem alguns óculos, e quer que você escolha uma armação.

Ruby suspirou.

-Eu preciso mesmo?

-Claro, nerd - falou Sam - é coisa de família...

Então o anúncio as distraiu. E lá estava ela.  
Em seu novo traje e toda poderosa, além do novo corte de cabelo que agora trazia uma franja e não era aquele todo desleixado.

 

_-Supergirl - Cat Grant respirou fitando-a - Desculpe, acho que alguém pegou o seu nome._

_Kara sorriu._

_-Ele foi oferecido a ela com muita alegria, Srta. Grant - Kara disse - afinal, eu ainda sou super... Mas não mais uma garota apenas._

_-Você está diferente... E não falo apenas pelo novo par de calças - Disse ela para o que Kara sorriu. Ela estava flutuando e finalmente desceu para falar diretamente com a mulher sorrindo-lhe - diga-me... O que a levou em uma tamanha mudança. Já fazem..._

_-Cinco anos - respondeu Kara com pesar - Eu sei..._

_-Você foi vista atacando a Liga da Justiça depois desses cinco anos distante... pode nos contar o que aconteceu?_

_-Eu fui infectada - Kara respondeu apertando o olhar - Por kriptonita vermelha... mas fui salva pela tecnologia da L-Corp... a tecnologia de Lena Luthor._

_-Você foi vista em uma armadura... - Cat comentou - Bem parecida com esse traje... ajudou a salvar Lena, e prendeu Lex Luthor logo depois de despertar. O que a levou aquele lado da cidade...?_

_-Meus amigos estavam com problemas... e eu queria ajudá-los. Compensar... o que fiz._

_-Não era exatamente você._

_-Não muda o que fiz..._

_-Ainda não acho que seus amigos a julguem por isso..._

_-Eles não fazem - Ela concordou._

_-Fale-me sobre o agora - Cat ofereceu - Você realmente voltou...?_

_-Sim... mas como você mesma disse, eu não sou mais a Supergirl. Essa nova heroína veio com tudo o que pode oferecer e eu prometo que será... incrível._

_-E quem você é agora...? SuperWoman?_

_Kara riu._

_-Diga-me você Srta. Grant... já que me apresentou ao mundo uma vez, poderia fazer isso de novo?_

_Cat sorriu e as duas ficaram sérias quando o som de sirenes ao longe as fez se olharem._  
_Um olhar agradecido e conhecedor._

_-Vá... vá salvar o mundo - Disse ela e Kara assentiu preparando-se para voar, deixando Cat sozinha e sorrindo ainda olhando naquela direção - Isso continua sendo... muito legal._

 

A entrevista se encerrou e elas se olharam.

-O que isso quer dizer para a Kara? - Sam perguntou vendo Ruby dar de ombros, Alex sorriu engolindo um pouco mais de pipoca e fingindo não prestar atenção então ela a encarou - Alex?!

-Que?

-É sério... o que isso quer dizer?!

-Que Kara está de volta - Ela disse sorrindo e olhando a filha - E não está sozinha...

Sam relaxou um pouco encarando Ruby também.

-Você está feliz, não é?

-Mais do que imagina... - ela respondeu em um tom emocionado e as duas a puxaram para um abraço derramando o que restava de pipoca no chão. Ruby riu.

-Ok, por que eu tenho a impressão que a tia Lena não vai ficar nada feliz com isso?!

 

* * *

 

 **L-CORP**  
**1:04 PM**

  
HAVIAM TANTOS MOMENTOS QUE ELE PODIA COLOCAR COMO SEUS FAVORITOS, e Conner sabia que sua lista apenas aumentaria.  
Quando ele encontrou sua mãe Lena em um diálogo muito interessante com Bruce Wayne, os dois entretidos ele sabia que agora... não seria a primeira nem a última vez que iria vê-la assim. Só que foi a presença a sua esquerda que o distraiu, e ele girou para encontrar o sorriso maroto de Kassie, e então lhe deu um aceno de cabeça, felizmente, ela sabia o que isso significava. Cobertura.

Sair dos laboratórios era sempre complicado, pois haviam muitos seguranças em torno deles, embora Kon conhecesse todos os meios e soubesse como dispistá-los. Era fácil. Eles normalmente não prestavam atenção no que estava fazendo se você agisse normalmente, e quando prestavam, era bom você saber se esconder, e com tantas pessoas transitando ali hoje pela festa de aniversário, era ainda mais fácil...  
Quando ele abriu as portas duplas, com a ajuda de Kassandra, ambos pararam sobre o tapete felpudo e Conner sorriu, as luzes estavam desligadas, mas os dois correram para a varanda rindo.

-O que está fazendo?!

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa... - ele voltou apanhando um lápis na mesa de sua mãe e levando-o consigo, Kassie o olhou confusa, mas sentou na sua frente com o lápis ainda fechado na palma da mão e respirou fundo, abrindo-a, sentiu o objeto ser levantado. Era como fazer isso por si mesmo... podia sentir como uma espécie de mão segurando-o e puxando-o para cima, e para a sua alegria, Kassie observou fascinada e então o olhou com um sorriso. Conner quebrou a conexão, capaz de segurá-lo em sua mão de novo -

O que acha?

-Você pode mover coisas com a sua mente...?

-Não só isso... - ele ficou de pé e então correu, podia sentir a adrenalina, mas mais que isso os olhos dela quase capazes de acompanhar sua velocidade, ciente que Kassie via seu vulto quando fazia isso, Conner parou no centro da sala e então empurrou o sofá usando dois dedos. Ele era pesado, mas conseguiu tirá-lo do lugar em alguns centímetros até parar e então a olhou de novo - Não sou como minha mãe Kara, mas...

-Uau.

-Você tem seus poderes...

-Eu tenho meus poderes - ele riu.

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Uh... - ele sentiu seu semblante cair um pouco - Meu tio Lex me ajudou...

-Oh...

-Eu sei.

-Você confia nele?

-Eu não sei - ele admitiu sinceramente observando seu novo presente, uma jaqueta qual Damian chegou na festa, quando ele e Kassie começaram a se revesarem entre ele e Jon que também usava uma idêntica, os dois disseram que ambos podiam tê-las...

 

  
_Kassie estava correndo a seu lado usando uma jaqueta de couro de Jon, ela era marrom, como terra, e ele a observou sorrindo e surpreendendo-se quando Damian colocou a dele mesmo em seus ombros. Esta era preta, Conner o olhou com um sorriso e então ele e Kassie começaram a correr em torno dos convidados. Haviam alguns leaguers, os que ajudaram na bagunça, além de suas tias Alex, Sam e Ruby e os Wayne. E claro seu tio Clark e Lois, que estava grávida de novo, e ele e Kassie com a ajuda de Jon começaram a correr em torno dela em um coro dos outros de parabéns._

_Ao fim, ele foi devolver a jaqueta, mas Damian recusou, assim como Jon._

_-Ficou bem em vocês... fiquem com isso - Disse Jon._

_-É. Como um presente - Entoou Damian._

_-Vocês não tem que fazer isso... - respondeu Kara aproximando-se dos garotos._

_-Sim, e você já me deu um presente... - falou Kon balançando os braços, afinal, a jaqueta era grande para ele, e precisava puxar a manga, mas a mesma era quente e confortável... e tinha pelo menos três bolsos internos._

_-Então tome este também - Damian sorriu bagunçando seus cabelos agora mais curtos e fazendo-o rir. Jon fez o mesmo com Kassie - E use-a... algum dia quando você se decidir - Ele pensou ter entendido isso errado, mas quando o viu piscar o olho assentiu._

_-Como se diz? - Sua mãe Kara pediu tocando seu ombro._

_-Obrigado - Ele respondeu sinceramente._

 

  
-Ele é o meu tio... - Ele respondeu por fim ainda não olhando para Kassie.

-Ele machucou suas mães, Kon...

-Eu sei - Ele respondeu de novo incerto lembrando-se também do tempo em que o via... Conner se lembrou da última vez, três semanas antes de encontrar sua mãe no hotel, ele se lembrava que foi quando finalmente conheceu seu tio Lex longe de alguém, mas a visita durou pouco, e ele confiava em si mesmo e seus poderes que eram reais, mas de alguma forma, ainda não sabia como usá-los... até agora - Mas... minha mãe me ensinou que família é família... e eles podem empurrar você ou fazer coisas que você não gosta e nem aprova, mas eles continuam sendo família, e você não pode parar de amá-los, então se você não para de amar ou se importar com eles... não deve deixar eles irem embora. 

Um silêncio se instalou e ele apertou os olhos por um momento até que Kassie chamou-o: 

-Kon?

-Hm...?

-Quando você decidir... - Ela começou - Isso significa que você ainda vai ser meu amigo? Que vai lutar do meu lado... mesmo que você sabe... que não queira lutar?! Quer dizer, a tia Lena te fez uma armadura... e o Dan e o Jon deram essas jaquetas para a gente para que um dia pode até ser nosso uniforme... - Ela sorriu, eles estavam usando roupas formais, Kassie um vestido branco e ele um terno, mas só a camisa e uma gravata borboleta, seu cabelo curto agora era até mais confortável porque não ficava na frente dos olhos... e hoje, era seu aniversário de cinco anos, e também de sua matháir.

E ambos vestiam os presentes de Jon e Damian.   
O que definitivamente não combinava com as roupas, mas eles gostaram... muito. 

-Que?

-Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, Kassie... - ele disse honestamente e estendeu a mão em um punho fechado qual ela bateu sorrindo.

A porta da frente então se abriu, as luzes foram ligadas e ele riu para a pequena multidão de amigos que começava um coro de "parabéns a você" sua tia Alex pegou a bandeja do bolo das mãos de sua mãe Lena e fez um sinal para eles irem até ele, Conner correu praticamente arrastando Kassie consigo, eles ainda vestiam as jaquetas quando ele foi levantado do chão por sua mãe Kara e Kassie por sua mãe Lena.

As duas dando beijos nas bochechas dos dois até que os dois aniversariantes finalmente apagaram as velas.  
Conner sabia definitivamente em que lado ele sempre estaria... e era esse.   
... ele não queria ser duas pessoas, nunca.

Ele não queria ter duas oportunidades, ou três diferentes escolhas, nem quatro.

Não. Ele queria ser _todos_.  
Todas as que pudesse ter... todos os legados... toda a família, os amigos... que pudesse encontrar e ajudar.

Porque era quem ele era.  
Conner Alexander Luthor-Danvers.

Filho de Lena e Kara.   
Talvez algum dia ele teria o manto de Superboy, além de também ser um jornalista ou investigador privado...   
E CEO, claro. Ele queria até ser astronauta. 

Tinha acabado de fazer cinco anos, haviam muitas escolhas e decisões para o futuro...   
  
Mas ele tinha essa família...  
... sempre. E esse era o verdadeiro legado. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu espero realmente que vocês tenham entendido a minha bagunça... em explicar a perda de memória.


End file.
